


To Be Alone With You

by jamessirius



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And yes you'll find smut here!, Established Relationship, F/M, NO love triangles. Not in this fic!!, R plus L does notttt equal J, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, only jon/dany centered, your otp doing math and realising they have feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 198,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamessirius/pseuds/jamessirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-A portrayal of Jon and Daenerys as uni students in a modern universe.-<br/>An attempt to depict a modern and healthy relationship as realistically as possible, showing the moments of cuteness, support, fluff and passion but also the difficult and challenging situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calculus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, this started off as a one-shot, but I enjoyed writing it so much that I decided to write more. I made some alterations in this first chapter to suit the rest of the story and had to delete like 1,000 words, so I apologize to the people who had read, liked and written a comment on this fic when it was a one-shot.  
>   
> About the fic: In each chap I will portray an important/relevant moment that develops their relationship, sometimes quite separate from each other, timewise.  
> Thanks for clicking on this and I hope you enjoy it!

“So, that’s it for today,” Professor Barristan Selmy told his Calculus class. “If you have not started studying for the midterm yet, do it now,” he said in an orotund voice. “The previous test had some truly horrifying grades, I hope I don’t have to write numbers as low as those again.”

Daenerys Targaryen had already started studying. She always preferred to study early to make her midterms week less stressful. She was writing some final notes on her textbook while everyone around her stood up to leave. The loud sounds of books closing, of zippers of backpacks and of footsteps filled the room as people walked out. While she tried to copy the last equation from the blackboard, stretching her neck up as everyone walked in front of her, she noticed right next to the blackboard a curly-haired boy talking to Professor Selmy. The boy had his back turned to Dany, so she could not see his face, but she noticed he was pointing anxiously at a paper he had in his hand while the professor shook his head. She guessed he was complaining about a grade in his test and the professor was not willing to change it. The boy rubbed the nape of his neck and looked at the floor as the professor talked to him with a furrowed brow.

She looked away from them, bent down to grab her bag, and when she glanced back at them she noticed Professor Selmy was pointing at her while he continued to talk to him. The boy turned to look at her. Dany blinked and quickly averted her eyes from them as she continued to put her things in her bag, thinking the professor must have been pointing somewhere else near her direction. 

She put her bag on her shoulder and walked out the door, but not before glancing back to Selmy and noticing that the boy was no longer with him. She walked into the long corridor, with tall ceilings and large windows that allowed a good amount of light enter. Westeros University was one of the oldest and best schools in Westeros, and its age was evident in its architecture. She was heading towards the old, wooden staircase when she heard someone talking to her.

“Sorry, um…hi,” said a husky voice behind her. Dany turned and saw the curly haired boy standing next to her.

“Hi,” was all she answered.

Now, standing by his side, she took a closer look at his features. He had dark eyes, full lips, and the upper part of his forehead was covered by small black curls. She smiled in a friendly way, waiting for him to reply.

“Professor Selmy was just talking to me about you. Daenerys, right?” he said, with one hand scratching his opposite arm.

“Yes," she blinked. "What was he saying about me?”

“See, I’m kind of…failing Calculus,” he started, “I’m really worried about my midterms, and Professor Selmy said you’re the top of his class...and, I don’t wanna bother you but, I don’t know, maybe you have really good summaries or a study guide.” He stuttered a little. “Of-of course I could pay you for them…I don’t know,” She let out a small laugh at his proposal. “I only know that I need to pass this midterm."

She remembered how distressed he looked while talking to the professor. She didn't mind sharing her notes with him instead of selling them, although she couldn't tell if it was because of pity after seeing him so frustrated, or by a slight interest in wanting to know more about him.

“Okay,” she said, and he looked up at her. “I'll give you my notes, maybe you'd like take pictures of them? Free of charge, of course.”

“Really?”

“Sure,” she smiled, stopping before the staircase where she had to go up. “Which topics are the hardest for you?”

“Well, a couple of them,” he paused and let out a nervous laugh. "Umm…most of them actually.”

She stayed silent, holding the staircase railing, thinking which notes could be useful to him.

"Look, I have another class now," she said. "But let's exchange numbers and later today you can take the pictures."

"Sure, perfect," he replied, and took out his phone after she did. "Thank you. I guess I'll just cram those notes all week, I'm truly failing this class."

She gave him a sad smile. She was the top of her class on almost every subject, she had always had the top marks. So she felt a little bad for him, even a little worried, she could not imagine how it must feel to fail a class. She saved her number on his phone and handed it back to him.

“I could help you out,” she said, and her cheeks felt a little warm, she didn't even know this person. “I could teach you how to solve some exercises if you want.”

“You could?” his eyes widened. “Are you sure? I mean, midterms are next week, I don't want to take much time from you.”

“No problem,” she said, “I finish class today at five. Maybe we could meet tonight?”

“Okay, sure,” he replied. “Thanks a lot, really.” He let out a nervous laugh once more. “I’m Jon, by the way.”

“I’m Daenerys,” she told him.

“I know,” he smiled. “Professor Selmy told me.”

“Right,” she said as she looked down, trying to hide her smile.

* * *

They agreed to meet in a study room at nine. She had arrived early to go through her materials and mark the most important topics. She wondered what made her feel so nervous about helping Jon out. Maybe it was the fact that she was going to spend the next couple of hours completely alone with a complete stranger. Dany wondered if he felt a little anxious about it too. She was marking some derivative exercises when she saw him through the glass wall approaching the room and waving at her. He opened the glass door and entered the room. She felt her stomach turn.

“Hello,” Jon said. He sat on the empty chair next to her.

“Hey,” she smiled. “So, what topic would you like to review first?” she asked, arriving straight to the point in an attempt to avoid any kind of awkward small talk.

“Bessel functions, I think. Or Laurent series. Or…limits, maybe?”

She giggled, he really had trouble with the whole course. “Alright, we’ll start with limits.”

“Sorry,” he sighed as he pulled out his textbook. “I know I suck at this, I was supposed to be taking a basic calculus course but I accidentally got registered into Calculus for economics.”

“What?!” she said as she widened her eyes. “What’s your major, then?”

“Philosophy.”

“And you’re taking calculus? You’re kidding.”

“I’m not, unfortunately,” he said. “I guess you study economics?”

“I do,” Dany smiled.

“Well, it makes sense that you’re taking this course. Believe me, this won’t help me philosophize,” Jon joked as he opened a blank page in his notebook.

"Probably not," she smiled, turning the pages in her notebook.

He grabbed his glasses and put them on. Dany thought it made him look even more attractive. She looked down at her notebook and tried to focus.

“I could write down some equations for you to find their limits,” she told him.

“Sounds good.”

She wrote down a couple of equations in his notebook. She could quickly come up with equations, maybe because she had solved and memorized plenty while she studied. He did the first one, but she realized he got stuck on the second one. He rolled his pencil between his hands while he focused on it. She put her elbow on the table to rest her face on her hand, while she looked down at his notebook.

“Wait,” he said. “This one’s a little bit harder.”

“Take your time,” she told him.

He rested his pencil on his lip while he thought of the answer, which made Dany focus on his mouth for a few seconds. He looked up at her and she looked away, hoping he had not caught her staring at his lips. 

“Does it…” he furrowed his brow. “Does it converge to zero?”

“It does!” she exclaimed. “How did you figure that out?”

“If…the _n_ in the denominator grows, or…tends to infinity, the fraction gets…”

“Smaller, yes,” she agreed. “It tends to zero.”

“Okay,” Jon said, adjusting his glasses and writing an annotation about it. He turned the page and his hands played with his pencil once more. “What about the dominated convergence theorem? Could you quickly explain to me what is it about?”

Dany explained to him a couple of theorems while he listened carefully. She drew charts in his notebook to help him understand. She even had to remind him about some basic math concepts and rules to explain in depth the most advanced theorems. He looked a bit embarrassed at times for not knowing basic stuff, but she tried to play it cool to not make him feel bad.

She had always been good with words, talking to others and meeting new people had always been easy for her, but Jon was making her a little nervous in a way she never was with others. She noticed he did not talk as much as she did, or that he was not as extroverted. He mumbled and stuttered sometimes, and was a bit shy when he had to ask a question.

Their knees were touching and he had his gaze fixed on her while she spoke. She did not make an effort to move her knee, though, and neither did he.

“I think I finally get this,” he told her.

“I hope you do, this is the first time I’ve actually given a whole lecture to somebody,” she mocked him.

“Yeah, you just told me the whole history of mathematics and for some reason, I’m the one who is exhausted,” he said as he laid his back on the chair and stretched his arms. She tried her best not to stare at his stretching body.

They remained quiet for a while, which made her feel a little nervous once more. She looked down at her notebook and pretended she was reading her notes. He followed and did the same for a while.

“Your hair looks pretty,” he broke the silence in a tight voice, so quickly it took her a second to understand what he had said.

“My…hair?” she asked. He nodded, looking down, she noticed he was embarrassed.

“Yeah. I don’t know, my sister told me to compliment a girl’s hair if I think she’s pretty and…” he stopped talking abruptly.

Dany blushed again. She was sure he could see it this time. She also thought he was attractive, but surely she wouldn't say it like that when they had just met. Well, it was an accident, she thought. He spat it out awkwardly, he seemed too nervous.

He looked down again, swallowing notoriously. Her skin felt warm; she was trying to find what to say to make him feel less embarrassed. She really didn’t know what to reply. Neither did he, apparently, because neither of them broke the silence this time. Dany gazed at the floor and then back at him. It was all so silent and uncomfortable. She was fully aware of her pulse. She noticed he was staring at her lips. She had met this guy today and she was already alone in a study room with him, teaching him Calculus. There was no way she would kiss him.

She swallowed and put a loose lock of hair behind her ear. She gasped a nervous laugh and looked down at the floor.

"I..." she cleared her throat. "I have a couple of summaries of these theorems." She felt so embarrassed she could not figure out what to say. "I can give them to you and you can take pictures of them with your phone if you want."

"Okay," he scratched the back of his neck. She handed him a couple of sheets and he grabbed his phone to take pictures. Once again, neither of them said a word. She had been talking to this guy for hours and now neither of them could say a single word.

She worried they wouldn't talk again after tonight, it was too embarrassing for both of them. She even felt a slight annoyance, she was helping him study and he had wanted to kiss her? Did he only ask her for her help for this? She dismissed the thought, his grades were terrible, he did have a valid reason to ask for her help. But did she not want to kiss him? She could not kid herself, she could not deny that maybe in another situation, maybe at a party, she would have kissed him.

He finished taking the pictures and gave her the papers back. They were both sitting still, quietly. It was too uncomfortable. Jon played with his phone in his hand and Dany pretended to read her notes.

What was it about him that had her so nervous and quiet? She usually was extremely talkative. She considered herself, and others considered her, an extroverted person. She always talked to people with ease, it was never a problem for her to meet new people and talk to them first, to walk up to somebody and start a conversation. But with him, it felt so different. She found herself searching for words to say because she was too aware of everything she was saying.

And a knock on the door made them both jerk at the sound.

“Sorry to bother you,” a woman opened the glass door. “We’re closing the study rooms right now, they have to be tidied up for a photo session in the morning.”

“Alright,” Jon said. “Thank you, we’ll leave in a second.”

She nodded and left towards the next study room. They closed their books and, quietly, put away all of their stuff.

“Hey, thanks, Daenerys,” he finally said, as he stood and put his backpack on. “This was really useful to me.”

“It’s okay," she told him. "By the way, no one calls me Daenerys. So just say Dany, it's better," she chuckled. She wanted to let him know that she didn't want this to end in an uncomfortable, embarrassing way. She wanted him to know that she had liked being with him. So, after a pause, she said, "If you want to review some more stuff now, we could maybe...go somewhere else?"

“At midnight?” he asked. “Where?”

She had not realized how quickly the hours had passed. It was already midnight. But she did not want to leave him just yet. Not when they had almost kissed a minute ago.

“Anywhere,” she said. “My room, for instance. My roommate is at a party right now, you could come over and we could review some more topics.”

She couldn’t believe she had just invited him to her room. Apparently, he couldn’t believe it either, judging by how his eyes widened. He stuttered.

“Um…okay. I guess I could do some more calculus for a while longer.”

The tension eased when they walked across the campus. They were now in a completely different environment, walking down a large brick road under the dark night. Tall lamps were the only source of light when the campus got so dark and quiet. This was an opportunity to talk a bit about something not related to mathematics, which they had already done enough for the day. He told her he lived at Winterfell, in the north of Westeros. She lived in Dragonstone, at the East. He was less talkative than her, but she liked his voice too, it was quite husky and deep. He certainly did not seem like the type of guy who went around kissing girls with whom he studied.

"I think it's cool that you like math," he told her while he walked beside her. "I never really liked it much, but I do think it's interesting and necessary."

"Oh, it is wonderful," she said. "And extremely useful for everything in life. Do you have a favorite course here?"

"I like History, Anthropology too," he said. "And Philosophy, of course. Anything that helps you understand humankind."

"You would love economics then!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I mean, anything that helps you understand humankind that doesn't involve math," he joked. She laughed out loud.

When they arrived at her room, she wanted to keep talking to him about anything else besides math. She led Jon inside and he sat on her couch. The room was a bit messy, she hadn't planned for anyone to enter, but apparently he didn't really notice, or at least he pretended he didn't. Her room had one bed on each side, one for her and one for her roommate Missandei, two drawers, two desks, a mini fridge, a coat hanger, a couch and a sink. It was enough for her. The beds were unmade, especially Missandei's, and their desks were filled with stacks of books, especially Dany's.

“You want something to eat?” she asked him, trying to hide under the covers a bra that was on her bed.

“Maybe a fruit, an apple,” he said as he opened his notebook. She grabbed an apple from a fruit basket on top of the mini fridge and handed it to him. “Thanks. So maybe we could focus on integrals? I’m struggling with the most basic ones, I don’t know how I’ll deal with double integrals.”

“They’re not that different, really,” she sat down next to him and crossed her legs, her body facing him. She didn’t take out any of her material this time. “If you understand the simple ones you’ll have no trouble when there’s two of them.”

He stared at his notebook while she stared at his face. He really was attractive. She felt funny now, sitting so close to him on the same couch and in her room. She wondered if he really wanted to kiss her in the study room. Someone as shy as him would definitely not have done it. Would he have kissed her there? Would he kiss her now?

“But what about two definite integrals?" he interrupted her thoughts, "How do I split the equation in two? Or do I solve the integrals on the right first and then the-" she cupped his cheek and gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth.

She couldn’t believe it. She had never been this embarrassed in her life. She pulled away and he looked at her in awe, both of his hands still on his notebook.

“I’m sorry!" she blurted out. "God, I don't know why I-" and this time he cut her off and leaned in to kiss her. He grabbed her face with both his hands and gave her a long, soft kiss. She grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. She was so nervous she felt her hand tremble against his neck. She had asked him to come to her dorm to study calculus; she didn’t want him to think that she only invited him over to kiss him or to sleep with him.

But the door suddenly flung open.

“Shit!” Missandei, her roommate, shouted. “Shit, shit! Dany, sorry, mate, sorry!” she was holding a guy’s hand at the door, they were both clearly drunk. Jon and Dany sat motionlessly. “We’re going to your dorm,” she told the guy without hesitation.

“But it’s on the other side of campus!” he complained.

“We’re going to your dorm. My roommate hasn’t fucked anyone ever so don’t think I’ll ruin this night for her!”

“Missandei!” Dany yelled in embarrassment.

“I’m serious, Dany. You guys stay,” said Missandei as she pulled the guy out of the room and shut the door loudly.

Once again, silence filled the room.

"That was pretty embarrassing,” said Dany as she covered her face with her hand.

“Yeah, you have a lovely roommate,” Jon joked.

He sat staring at the floor with his hands on his knees, thoughtful. Dany turned to look at him, wondering what would he say next; but his answer was not what she expected.

“I should get going. I have to...I have to wake up early tomorrow,” he said as he put his notebook away.

“Okay,” she told him. What else could she say? She didn’t want him to leave, but she didn’t want to beg him to stay in her room either.

He stood up and put his backpack on his shoulder.

“Let’s go out,” he told her.

“Wha- Now?!”

“Not now,” he laughed. “Go out with me. Tomorrow, if you want. Or the day after that. I don’t know. If you want to.”

“Alright,” she smiled. “But finish studying first. Maybe after the Calculus midterm?”

“Okay,” he agreed. “I’ll get going, then. Thanks for everything, again.”

“Jon?” she said impulsively when he was about to leave. He stopped at the door frame and turned to look at her. She realized she had nothing to say, she had just blurted out his name in the hopes of him staying a bit longer. “Please don’t fail that midterm,” she just said.

“The hell I will,” he said.

She let out a laugh as he closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had planned this to be a multichapter, I wouldn't have had them kiss in the first chapter lol I'm a big fan of tension and relationship build up in fics. So I decided to do a build up of their relationship after their first kiss.
> 
> Also, this fic will be purely Jon/Dany. The rest of the characters will only be a complement to their stories.  
> Please let me know what you think about it! Comments are really what get me to write a new chapter.  
> Now I gotta go study for my calculus exam :D  
> Find me on tumblrrrr https://bendthekneejon.tumblr.com/


	2. Sleepyhead

It was difficult to get Dany out of his head. He had only kissed a girl once before her, and it had not been such a pleasant experience. It had been more of a result of peer pressure from his mates at a party, as they all always told him that it was about time he kissed a girl. He had been sixteen at that time. It had been five years since he had kissed a girl.

He walked to school that evening to study in the library with no distractions. His brother Robb had invited people over to their place to study, but every time he did so, they all spent the first hour studying and then started talking about any other topic, laughing loudly, and even opening some cans of beer. Jon preferred to study on his own, so he either locked himself in his room, which still meant he would hear the others in the living room, or he went to the library to study on his own.

His phone vibrated and text from Daenerys popped up. He had asked her for help with an equation he couldn’t solve and she sent him a picture of her notebook with the solved equation. And so she got into his thoughts once more. Dany, so smart and talkative, had talked to him for hours about a subject he knew nothing about. She made calculus seem so easy, even though it was the most difficult class he had taken in his life. Her blue eyes and full lips had made it a bit difficult to pay attention to the equations every once in a while. He had felt so damn stupid when they were studying together and his eyes betrayed him, staring at her lips while they sat so close to each other. The study session was going so well but he messed it all up, blurting out that she was pretty. It got extremely uncomfortable and silent after that, and he had feared they would not speak again. But despite it all, at the end of the night, she decided to kiss him. Why, though? Did she do this with many guys? Probably not, he remembered that her roommate had walked in and said that Dany had never slept with anyone. The memory of such embarrassing moment made him grin to himself as he got closer to school. The simple act of asking her out had been a huge achievement for him, and from now he was already thinking about topics of conversation to avoid running out of words.

Had it been the right choice to ask her out? He hoped so. He had liked being around Dany. She seemed so different from him. For instance, she was much more talkative. For him, talking to others had never been easy. Meeting new people and thinking about what to say to them was always a challenge. He was always too aware of everything he said and did, it felt too difficult to start a conversation with someone he knew nothing about. However, with Dany, he had had to pluck up the courage and talk to her first, as it was his only chance to perhaps pass calculus. Hell, even sending her a text message asking for her help with an equation had him nervous to just press ‘send’. 

But what was in his mind the most was, of course, that quick moment when she caught him off guard, holding his face and pressing a kiss to his lips. That kiss had seemed so impulsive, she had seemed so careless when she went for it. In the half-second after she separated her face from his, there had been three things that made it impossible to hold himself from kissing her back. First, the realization that she had felt as attracted to him as he to her. At the study room, the torturously uncomfortable moment after he told her she was pretty had meant for him that she was anything but attracted to him. Second, as he looked at the expression on her face after the kiss, he realized it was unbearable for him to think that she was feeling embarrassed about kissing him. He wanted desperately for her not to feel that way. He had loved it, not the kiss itself, which had been quick and he hadn't even had the time to process it, but the fact that she had been brave enough to do so. Which lead to the third and most important reason: she had done something completely different from what he would have done. Actually, she had done the exact opposite of what he would have done (which would have probably been saying goodbye at the end of the night and leaving, too nervous to even ask her out). And somehow, that unexpected act had pushed him to kiss her back, something completely unexpected from himself, something that even surprised himself. He had never kissed a girl like that, in such a fast way, without giving any thought to it. How could she have gotten him to do that, a girl he had just met that day? This way, a strong and sudden need to know more about her hit him like a brick after kissing her, after breaking his behavior pattern in the most unexpected way. In consequence, he did one last final unexpected thing that night: asking her out. Unexpected, yes, because he had never asked a girl out before.

As he walked into the school’s library, he tried his best to keep her off his mind now. He remembered that, at least for now, he should only focus on his exams.

* * *

Her Eastern History midterm was next morning, and, once again, she couldn’t sleep. Insomnia was frequent for her, especially if she had to take an exam the next day. She had already finished studying all of Essos’ History and had been ready long ago to fall asleep, but she couldn’t. She had counted to two hundred sheep and lost count, she drank a cup of chamomile, but sleep still didn’t come to her. She looked at the time on her phone for the seventh time: 2:04 am. She was wide awake. She turned to see Missandei, sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room. Dany threw her blankets to her side and sat on the edge of the bed to put her slippers on. She put on a Westeros Uni hoodie and quickly put her hair up in a messy bun. She was going to take a walk to the library.

She opened her room’s door and closed it silently when she got out, making sure she didn’t wake Missandei up. The library was really close to her dorm, so it was a short walk, but still, she liked walking, especially when all campus was silent. She looked down at her feet, her slippers against the pavement was the only sound she heard for a while; but as she got closer to the library, she noticed there were many students still awake, studying for their midterms. The library was open twenty-four hours on midterms and finals weeks, given that so many students pulled all-nighters before their exams.

Dany entered the library and started walking slowly around the shelves, eyeing every book she saw. Whether it was about politics, psychology or gardening, she had always been fascinated by the number of books that were only in her school. Sometimes she, irrationally, wished she could read them all. There was so much information in a single room, it sometimes felt frustrating she couldn't learn it all. Tall shelves surrounded the room in several hallways, each one holding books of a different subject. Passing the shelves were the tables in which students sat to read and study. The library was unusually crowded when there were exams.

She stood on her toes to grab a green one on the top shelf, _Inequality in the West_. She walked out of the hallway and headed to the code-reading machine to register the book's code and her student ID so she could take it to her room with her.  She looked at the tired faces of the students who were studying in their desks, and on the other side of the room, she noticed a black, curly head lying on top of a desk. He looked like Jon. Dany walked towards him and realized it was, in fact, Jon. He had fallen asleep on his desk. There were dried drops of coffee on his textbook. For how long had he been like this?

“Jon? Um… _Jon_?” she whispered.

He was completely asleep. She lowered her head closer to him and shook his shoulder softly. It was the first time she had seen him after she taught him calculus.

“Jon!” she shook him a little harder.

He jerked up and opened his eyes, looking at her confused.

“Da-Dany,” he mumbled, “I…think I fell asleep.”

“Yeah, you did,” she laughed. She felt slightly nervous, perhaps more embarrassed than nervous, remembering how she had kissed him the other night in her room. She had felt embarrassed for days after that night. Did he tell his friends about it? Did they all laugh together at her? She had even wondered if he would change his mind and cancel their date. Why had she been so impulsive? She could have done that at any other moment. She could have asked him out instead of kissing him. She could have met him at a party and perhaps kissing him there would have made more sense. Studying together was not the best situation to kiss a stranger, if he could have been considered a stranger by their fifth hour together.

“Have I been like this for too long?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I was on the other side of the library and I just saw you.”

“What? What time is it?” He asked.

“Like 2 am,” Dany said, “I was just leaving.”

Jon still had a confused look on his face, with bags under his eyes. His laptop was lying on the empty desk beside him.

He turned to Dany and said, "I'm not always this messy, by the way. Tonight I tried really hard."

 

She laughed, looking at the mess on his table and his tousled hair.

"You wanna sit?" he asked her. 

She was about to leave and he should certainly go to sleep as well, but she sat down anyway.

"What are you studying?" she asked him.

“Philosophy. I spent the last week only studying Calculus, so today I had to study Philosophy in just a few hours.”

“Get some sleep,” she said, “All-nighters are worse than not studying enough.”

“I know, I know,” he said with a sleepy voice. “But…what are you doing here? I thought you always studied with enough time?”

“I do,” she answered, “sometimes I can’t sleep the night before an exam.”

“Are you nervous about it?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. I take my grades pretty seriously."

"So you came here to study more?" he asked in a hoarse, sleepy voice.

"Not really," she said. "When I can’t sleep I come here to walk around the library and...just look at the book titles,” she chuckled, feeling weird about saying it.

“Why?”

She shrugged, not knowing what to answer. "Sometimes I come here to read a bit too, though. Apparently, it makes it easier to fall asleep."

"What do you have there?" he asked, eyeing her book.

"Oh, it's just...Fifty Shades of Grey."

He lifted his eyebrows in surprise and she laughed out loud. People around her shushed her again.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It's politics," she said, holding her book in both hands.

He chuckled, looking down at the floor. "Well, I did find Fifty Shades of Grey in my younger sister's bedside table the other day."

"How _old_ is she, though?!" Dany laughed.

"Seventeen. I still see her as a twelve-year-old, though."

She smiled, her brothers said the same about her.

"I mean, she can read whatever she wants but I'd rather not know," he chuckled. "I'd rather she'd read Twilight or whatever."

"Twilight? Come on! I wouldn't choose either of those. Terrible female leads in both."

"Can't deny that," he grinned with tired eyes. 

He then supported his face on his hand, with his elbow on the table, looking like he would fall asleep again, she chuckled at the sight.

"Well, as you can see, all-nighters are not really my thing," he said. "Have you ever done it? Staying up all night studying?"

"Never," she replied. "I don't like studying much the night before an exam, I've always preferred to start with enough time. But if I wanted to pull an all-nighter, I'm sure it would not be difficult to not fall asleep."

"Have you tried sleeping pills?"

"No way," she said.

Jon rested his head on the desk and said, "I feel like I've taken ten of those right now," making her giggle. He lifted his head again and told her, “I’d totally take you for a cup of tea but, sorry, I’m just so tired. I don’t even know if I’m still dreaming right now.”

“It’s alright. We’ll leave it for another time."

"But...you haven't forgotten, right?" he asked quietly. "That after...the calculus midterm..."

"No, I haven't forgotten!" she exclaimed, half laughing.

"Oh, great, sure, um...I don't know why I thought you might have, that was stupid, I..."

"It's alright, Jon," she smiled. She noticed how shy he was, and how he tried hard to be more talkative, it had been clear when they studied together. "Go to sleep now, and good luck with Philosophy tomorrow.”

“Good luck to you too,” he said.

She stood up and said, "Oh and...if you have any questions about Calculus before the test on Thursday, just text me."

"Sure, yes, thank you, I will," and after a second, he said, "Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

She shook her head. "It's fine, but thanks."

"It's kinda late...are you sure you want to walk by yourself?"

"You're so tired, you should just get some rest, don't worry," she said. 

Jon opened his mouth but hesitated. It seemed like a competition for who was kinder.

"Are you...sure?" he finally said.

She nodded with a smile. She thought it was nice of him to want to walk with her at this hour, but she felt a little nervous about them arriving together to her dorm and him expecting her to ask him to spend the night together. The probability was small, though, he didn't seem that straightforward, and he was clearly tired. So it would be better for the both of them to just leave on their own to get some sleep.

“Yes, but thank you,” she said with a smile, "Alright, um...Goodnight, and nice textbook," she joked, looking down at the drops of coffee and slobber that had fallen on it while he slept.

"Thank you, and nice slippers," he replied, pointing at her light-blue and pink slippers.

"I'm glad you noticed," she laughed. "See you around, Jon," she said, and turned to walk towards the door.

She smiled to herself, thinking about the fact that they would go out soon. It had been unexpected when he had asked her out in her room the other night. The slight embarrassment of the kiss was still there, not wanting to leave. It was too difficult to get it out of her mind. She hoped she had seemed friendly tonight talking to him, though, as he truly made her nervous. She wondered if it was only because of the kiss, or because Jon, in general, made her nervous. One thing she was sure of was that she would not kiss him on their date.

Before crossing the glass door of the library, she looked back at him and he smiled and waved at her. She did the same. She crossed the door and stupidly wished she had agreed for him to walk her to her dorm.

* * *

He watched her cross the door and wondered if he should have insisted more to walk her to her dorm. He wanted to be with her a little longer. But it was late, and he had an exam the next morning. The most responsible thing to do was to go home and sleep. He stood up and put his books and laptop in his backpack, wondering if he was getting ready to go home or to meet her outside and ask her once more if she wanted him to walk to her dorm with her. Maybe not. He would seem too insistent, too desperate. What excuse could he even give her when she asked him why had he followed her, though? _‘It’s too late to walk on your own,’_ he thought. He shook his head, she had already told him not to worry. He put his backpack on his shoulder. He wanted to be with her again, at least just for the short time it took to get to her dorm. He held the stripes of his backpack with both hands and breathed deeply. It was either going to her now or waiting until the calculus midterm was over to see her again.

He ran towards the door, quickly, and felt the eyes of everyone else in the room watching him. He pushed the door open and walked out, but there was nobody outside. He noticed a small silhouette and the end of the brick road. He squinted his eyes to see better and noticed the silhouette had blond hair. It was Dany. She was too far away to meet her up, though. He cursed to himself. If he weren’t so indecisive and had run out just a bit earlier, he could have walked with her.

He exhaled and walked the other way, heading to his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter!  
>   
> Months after the first chapter (or "one-shot") I gave birth to the rest of this fic...and I just changed the rating from T to M ;) ;) There will be some (a lot actually) smut in this fic, I'm just waiting to develop their relationship a little more.  
>   
> (please tell me what you think)


	3. First Date

He woke up early, nervous. He considered himself to be a nervous person, and today he had a midterm exam for a course he was half sure he would pass and half sure he would fail, and to top it off, he had a date afterward. He had never had a girlfriend. He had never even been on a date. Were there many twenty-one-year-olds who had never been on a date? Perhaps not. His nerves had always betrayed him when he had wanted to make a move with a girl. So now he was nervous about getting too nervous while he was with Dany. He thought she might have been on many dates before, judging by how pretty she was, so maybe she wasn't nervous at all about today. Maybe she had already done this many times to feel anxious at all.

Sitting at his desk later in the auditorium, he looked around to see where she was sitting. It was already full of people, but she had not arrived yet. The professor stood in front of the class, waiting for the clock to strike four to hand out the exams. Daenerys rushed inside and checked the wall clock. She panted as she let her purse fall from her shoulder to her hand, it seemed like she had run to get here. Looking relieved to be in time, she sat down at an empty desk. She looked around until she met Jon’s gaze, and waved at him with a smile. He waved back. She was sitting on the other side of the classroom but he could read her lips telling him ‘ _Good luck_ ’.

* * *

Daenerys finished her Calculus midterm twenty minutes before the time ran out, and Jon had stayed there until the last second. They had agreed to go out after the test and she had already left the room. He hoped she had not gotten tired of waiting as he tried to focus on the last equation at the bottom of the page. He handed Professor Selmy his test when the alarm went off and ran out of the classroom.

“Dany,” he said. She was waiting for him sitting on the corridor’s floor, outside of the classroom. She was wearing a green coat and her hair was loose down her shoulders. He wanted to tell her that she looked pretty, but there was no way he could be brave enough to say it on their first date, even if he had already blurted it out the day they met.

“I was wondering if you would ever come out,” she joked, standing up. The rest of the students walked out of the room after Jon did.

“Sorry, not all of us are math prodigies,” he joked back.

“I'm not a prodigy!” she laughed, and they started walking towards the exit of the building. “Anyway, how was your test?”

“Well, I think I solved more than half of it, so that’s good,” he answered. “Other than that I’m not sure about anything.”

He felt his hands sweating from nervousness, he hoped his shyness did not betray him today.

“That's enough,” she said, relieved.

"And how did you do on the test?" he asked. "Well, why do I even bother to ask?" he joked.

She laughed, "I did well, yes. The second section was a bit hard, though."

"Yeah, I couldn't figure out which integral to solve first. But, well, I hope I passed."

"I bet you have! I mean, under my great tutoring," she joked, making him laugh. She then asked him, “So, where should we go?”

“They make the best herbal tea a couple of blocks away from my flat, would you like to go?”  He then thought that proposing only tea could make him seem too cheap. So, just in case, he added, "Or would you like to eat somewhere?" 

His best friend, Tormund, had insisted for him to ask her out for drinks at night. Taking her out for tea was going to get him nowhere, Tormund had told him. If he drank alcohol not only he would lose his nervousness a bit, he would also have higher chances of kissing her or taking her home with him. But Jon had no plans on sleeping with her after a first date, after his first date ever. He was frightened about sex, it seemed so intimate and embarrassing to open himself up that much to someone, even if all his friends had told him how great it was. Even though Dany was extremely attractive to him, he knew that neither of them had had sex before, so he was pretty sure that a night out for drinks would not end with them together in bed. Going out right after the exam seemed like a good idea. Maybe he could have more topics of conversation if they talked about the content of the exam.

“I think tea is fine. I love tea,” she replied. “Oh, so you don’t live on campus?”

“I don’t, actually. I live with my brother in a flat five minutes from here. He also studies here, so my parents preferred that we had our own place instead of living with a random person.” 

"Why?" she asked.

“They are kind of overprotective with Robb since he...gets way too wasted too often, and I’m usually the one who takes care of him when he gets home… _if_ he gets home,” he paused, hoping he was not oversharing too much.“More than once I’ve had to pick him up from the hospital.”

“Oh no, that sounds horrible,” she said.

“Yeah, well, he’s more under control now.”

“One of my brothers is also…kind of a mess,” she laughed. “I think he got stuck in his whiny teenage years. Do you have more brothers or sisters?”

“Yes,” he said. “Three brothers and two sisters.”

“Whoah,” she exclaimed.  

“I know,” he laughed. “The youngest one is only three years old. But my parents have confirmed he is the last one.”

“How was it, growing up with siblings?”

“It's a test for your patience, especially when you’re one of the oldest,” he answered.

"For me, I think two brothers was enough."

"You didn't get along?"

"The oldest one is kinda like a dad to me," she smiled. "The middle one, though, the one I was telling you about...he's complicated. But well, who has a perfect family, anyway?"

Jon nodded.

"Are you the oldest?" she asked him.

"Second to oldest. I've been a nanny for the little ones for way too long. They're all really fun, though."

"Yeah, you must have had a really fun childhood," she said, and then she remained quiet. He wondered if it meant if she had not liked her own childhood. He decided to drop the subject.

It seemed like the conversation was going alright, talking about his family was usually easy. However, he wanted to talk to her about the night that they studied Calculus together, he couldn't get it out of his head. It had been embarrassing for both of them and he still felt uncomfortable about it. He felt nervous about bringing up the subject, but he knew it was something they should talk about sooner or later.

“Hey, about that night in your dorm,” he started, “I think that was...kind of..."

She covered her face, "I'm still so embarrassed about it. I don't know what happened, really."

"My intention was honestly to study math," he continued, "and you helped me so much, thank you. I’ve been worried that you thought that I only talked to you because I wanted to…well…” he didn’t know how to finish.

“It’s okay,” Dany said. “I did not think that at all," she told him.

He nodded. She put her hands in her pockets and stayed quiet, maybe waiting for him to answer.

But then she broke the silence again, "Could we..." she hesitated, "forget about that? Maybe?" She laughed nervously. "I don't know. Could we start from here?"

He turned to look at her, "Yeah, sure, sure. That would be nice."

It seemed like it had been as embarrassing for her as it had been for him, and for some reason, he felt relieved about it.

“Although, my roommate will never let me forget it,” she laughed.

“Ah, yes, I remember her.”

"Oh my god, sorry about her," she said.

"Nah, don't worry. It's not your fault," he said. "But thank you for all the help. You have no idea how useful that was. Do you...Do you need help with another class? A class that isn't math, of course. I'd be happy to help."

"That's nice," she said. "Thank you. Although, I think I'm...doing okay in the other ones too."

"Damn, do you have top marks in every class?" he smiled.

"I mean...not _every_ class," she laughed. "Okay, in most of them, yes." 

He laughed out loud. 

"But, thank you anyway! It's nice of you," she smiled, turning her head to him.

He smiled back. He was still feeling nervous. He thought that it was clear in his tone of voice that he was not the talkative type, or that he felt quite nervous at the moment. He wanted to think about things they could talk about. He didn't want to stay completely silent with her and have uncomfortable moments as they did while they were studying the other day. He always got too nervous during those moments.

They arrived at the café. The owners were from Highgarden and the décor was completely green; there were wallpapers of trees everywhere with teabags hanging from their branches. She said she loved it, she did not know there was such a place so close to school. She ordered a pomegranate tea while he asked for an apple and cinnamon one. They found an empty table and sat down.

“So,” he said, adjusting his body on the chair, “Why economics?”

“Hm…” Dany hummed, “Inequality is what interests me the most. And...for example,” she said, pouring sugar into her tea, “It has always surprised me how there is such a huge percentage of poverty in the world, in almost every country, and the policies done by the government are so scarce, or pointless. But what surprises me the most is how obvious this is and how we as a society do not care, at all.”

“People take it for granted because it has always been like that in history.”

“Oh my god,” she exclaimed. “This tea is amazing. Anyway, I know there are a lot of rich people who donate money or goods to the poor, which is great in my opinion, but I just think, why do they _have_ to? I mean, whose job is that? If governments were efficient in the first place, would more than half of Essos live with less than a Gold Dragon a day?”

“So you want to be a politician?” Jon asked.

“I’m don't know,” Dany replied. “I’d like to focus on research first, and then do some field work too when I finish my major.”

“You have it all sorted out," he smiled.

“It’s…just an idea," she shrugged, smiling. "Who knows what I’ll end up doing, actually. I only know that I want to...change some things,” she smiled. He smiled too and took a sip from his cup of tea. 

“Why Philosophy?” she asked him. 

"Hmm..." he frowned, thinking of what to say. "I think I’ve always liked it. Well, since I read about it for the first time. It requires you to think _so much_ …and, besides most classes where you have to accept everything the professor says without a question, to accept it as an absolute truth, in here…you don’t."

"That’s super important," she replied.

"Yes, he said. "I mean, you do have to learn well what each philosopher said and wrote but…you can still question it. They were as human as…all of us."

Did that sound too cheesy? He didn't know.

"That's an interesting point of view." She smiled, "It’s a nice word, isn’t it? ‘ _Philosophy_ ’. Sounds nice, sounds fancy."

They both chuckled. 

"I also like literature, though, but," he shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know what I'll do with philosophy in the future. I'm not studying it as a means for anything...just to learn about it, I think."

He hoped he didn't strike her as a guy with no plans for the future, which was true, as opposed to her. 

“Actually, every other textbook or teaching that we get should also open to question. Biology, history, even math…” she said.

He swallowed his tea and said, “That's true.”

"A teacher told me once that there were many different 'maths' before. But one day, it was decided that it would be this one the world would study and use. So who knows, maybe there are other maths, just as true as this one. And I think it can be like that with so many other things we know." 

"Yes," he said. "I agree."

"This place is lovely, by the way," she told him. He watched as she warmed her hands on her cup of tea.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, I like to come here to study sometimes."

"Well, it's prettier than the library and quieter than the cafeteria."

"And the snacks here are much better than the cafeteria's," he pointed out.

"Any snack is better than the cafeteria's," she laughed, "I just go there because of how close it is to my dorm. I'm trying to learn how to cook, though. My mum always wanted to teach me and I always refused. I think it's time I cook my own stuff sometimes."

"I know how to fry an egg, I could help you with that."

She let out a laugh, "I know how to boil pasta. At least that's a start."

He nodded, "Let-let me know how your first plate goes," he stuttered. He felt he was doing alright, he didn't want his nervousness to come back and make it difficult to speak smoothly.

"Okay," she smiled. "I will. I'm tired of ramen soup and cafeteria burgers."

He smiled and looked down at his mug, blushing, for some reason. She lifted her mug and took another sip.

“My question is,” she said, changing the subject. “Why didn’t you drop out of Calculus if it was an accidental enrollment?”

He snorted at the unexpected question. He let out a laugh and said, “I didn't think it would be _that_ hard. I thought it could be a challenge.”

“Oh, come on!”

“I know, that was quite naïve of me.”

“Naïve is a nice word to put it,” she mocked him.

“Okay, yes. I was quite stupid,” he admitted crossing his arms. She threw her head back and laughed.

She smiled at him. He felt her foot touch his under the table. He looked at her and smiled too. She looked lovely, he remembered he had actually kissed her. He was not going to kiss her on their first date, though, nor hold her hand. He did not only feel like it was too soon (despite the fact that they had already kissed before), but his nervousness would have made it impossible, even if he wanted to. He did not want her to think that he was desperate or that it was the only reason he had asked her out. They had already kissed, he only wanted to know more about her now, besides her knowledge of mathematics.

When they were finished, he walked with her back to school and she asked him, “Should we hang out again this weekend?"

He was relieved she was the one who brought up the second date.

“I’m going to be at Winterfell. I’ll spend the weekend with my family,” he said. “Are you busy on Monday?”

“Not at all,” she said. “See you on Monday, then. I'll pick you up.”

"Pick me up?" he asked.

"In my car, yes," she said, looking down, perhaps trying to not sound arrogant.

"Okay," he said. "Okay then. See you on Monday."


	4. More dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -food cw-
> 
> Just a clarification: Dragonstone is not an island here! It's on the coast of Westeros but not in the middle of the sea.

“These are the _best_ doughnuts in King’s Landing,” Dany told Jon once again.

He hummed as he chewed the piece of chocolate doughnut he had just bitten. It was a tiny place, it only had a counter in which the doughnuts were displayed and two tables outside in the sidewalk. This was a place where Dany always loved to go with her friends. She thought Jon might like it as well.

“It’s good,” he said. “But not amazing.”

“What?” she asked surprised. “No, no, no. Excuse me, sir,” Dany told the man behind the counter. “Could you please give me an apple and caramel doughnut?"

The man handed the doughnut to Dany in a napkin and she handed it to Jon, taking the chocolate one from his hands at the same time.

“Eat it,” Dany told him.

Jon smiled, probably at her bossiness, and took a bite from the doughnut.

“And?” she asked as he chewed.

“Amazing,” he replied, even before swallowing it.

Dany nodded, feeling glad he agreed. She took a bite of the chocolate doughnut and sat down at one of the small, tall tables outside of the store. He did the same and sat in front of her. She watched his fingers as he turned the doughnut in his hands and then his face again as he took another bite. He looked up, catching her staring at him. She grinned, taking another bite of hers too. It felt funny, having more and more dates with the guy whom she had helped with calculus, the guy she had impulsively kissed in her room. He was much nicer than she had thought, and much shyer too. She felt like she talked maybe three times as much as him, but she didn’t mind. He was a calm and modest person, and he had a nice smile.

He had left to get a cup of coffee when she saw the newspapers over the table next to her and grabbed one. As always, another political scandal in the headlines. She sighed while she skimmed through the front page and took another bite of her doughnut.

“I wonder if we’ll ever have a decent Parliament,” he said from behind her, breaking her concentration.

“I know right,” she replied, shaking her head. “Corruption is…the biggest obstacle to fighting inequality.”

"So many politicians say they want to reduce inequality and all do the same things and in the end…”

“It stays the same in every government,” he completed, and took a sip of his cup of coffee.

She nodded, “Yeah.”

She folded the newspaper back again and left it where she found it. Inequality was something that had always interested her…or  _frustrated_ her. How so many people seemed to be okay with it or just not caring enough about the subject, it wasn’t something she understood. King’s Landing was the financial and political center of Westeros, and even though poverty was not as visible as it was in, for example, Dorne, it still could not be overlooked in the streets.

“You’re still having trouble sleeping?” he asked her, crossing his arms on the table.

“It does happen quite a bit, but it’s not a thing of every night,” she replied.

He nodded, pursed his lips and then continued, “Why don’t you want to try sleeping pills, though?”

She raised her shoulders, “They’re addictive. I’d rather just not take them, I think.”

“Oh, okay, I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, with time you need more and more to get the same effect. My mum’s a doctor so she's told me a bit about it,” she said.

“What kind of doctor?”

“Pediatrician,” she replied.

“Ah, nice. That’s nice,” he smiled. “What about your dad?”

“No, he-" she smiled nervously, “he passed away when I was little.”

Why was it always so uncomfortable to say that to others? No matter how many years had passed, it still felt so weird to say it. Conversations always got a bit awkward after saying it.

“Oh,” he frowned. “I didn’t know…I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” she nodded, giving him a smile. “Thank you. It’s been a long time.”

And there it was again, the awkwardness that always followed those words. He pursed his lips and scratched his jaw. She hoped he didn’t ask more questions about it. At least not yet. Talking about her father was not something she really liked, he had not been a beloved person in her family. She wondered if she should have told him this before, they had already dated a couple of times and she had always avoided talking about her parents. But as she was expecting to go out even more times with him, she guessed he should know.

“I’m glad,” he said, looking at her. “I mean…I’m not glad he _died_. I’m glad he…I’m glad you’re alright now, I mean.”

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Thanks.”

“Would you like to go for a walk?” he asked her, changing the subject. She felt relieved he understood she didn’t want to talk about it. Maybe he noticed on her face she was uncomfortable. She nodded and they stood up to leave the place.

While they walked side by side, he checked the time on his phone and she caught a glimpse of his background, it was a picture of a little kid with a big white dog. She guessed they were his smallest brother Rickon and his dog Ghost, whom he had talked to her about before.

“Cute picture,” she told him.

“Oh, this?” he said, turning on the screen again. “Yeah, they’re Ghost and my brother Rickon.”

“Is he your favorite brother?” she asked him, making Jon chuckle. “Come on, we all have a favorite brother. Mine’s Rhaegar, by far.”

“I don’t know if he’s my favorite, but he’s the last one so he’s the one who gets the most love from all of us.”

“Ah, he must be super spoiled,” she joked.

“He’s a great kid,” Jon grinned. “And you’re the last one, were you the spoiled one all your childhood?”

“Well…” she laughed. “My brothers did spoil me, but also kinda helped my mum raise me. Especially Rhaegar. Viserys was still too young back then, he was mostly there to annoy me.”

“One annoying brother and one father-ish brother, then,” he said.

“Yes, exactly,” she smiled. “I imagine you must kind of feel that way with your youngest siblings as well.”

“Yeah, with Rickon, I guess. He was born when I was eighteen so it does feel like a much more paternal relationship than with the others…taking care of him, teaching him things. Like how to walk!”

“You taught him that?”

“I mean, along with my parents I did. He fell often,” he laughed. “But as soon as he could walk alright he just started running all around and hasn’t stopped since.”

She laughed, thinking about how she didn’t have any young relatives, but that maybe it had been that way with Rhaegar and Viserys when she was a baby.

“It’s kind of sad, though, that I study so far away from home and cannot see him grow up as I did with my other brothers and sisters.” Dany turned her head to look at him while he spoke. “That’s why I try to go home kind of often, more than my brother, at least. He prefers by far staying here to party on the weekends, but…I also want to see my siblings before they all grow up, you know?”

Dany smiled at his words, looking down at the floor as they walked. It was a busy hour, especially at King's Landing, the capital. Most people were getting out of work and there was a long line of cars next to them stuck in the traffic jam. They crossed the street and walked into a square. It had a statue in the middle, probably a war hero, and benches around the whole square. They found an empty wooden bench and sat down.

“Do you change his diapers?” she asked him with a laugh, not letting the topic go. “I know my brothers changed mine.”

“Did they? Oh, it’s not a nice job,” he laughed. “One of the worst things about babies, besides the crying at night.”

He took out his cellphone again and clicked on his camera roll. He started browsing through his photos to find ones of his family. Now, sitting so close to him, she could smell his cologne. She had chosen a nice one for today, she hoped he could smell hers as well.

“Bran’s always been so scared of the dark,” he laughed as he showed her some Christmas pictures of his family. “He runs into my room or Sansa’s room so many nights to sleep with someone else. He’s frightened of ghosts and all that.”

“Poor thing,” she smiled.

She laughed out loud when she saw a Christmas photo in which they were all standing next to the tree, wearing comfy woolen sweaters. Jon looked much younger, he was probably sixteen in that picture. Rickon was not in the picture, but she spotted little Arya hugging Jon tight by the waist in the photo.

She leaned in closer to him to see better, her face was almost touching his shoulder. Her hands were pressed together on her lap, she didn’t know what to do with them. He was holding his phone very close to her lap, right between the both of them. His legs were spread apart and she felt his knee against hers. Just noticing this tiny physical contact gave her butterflies in her stomach.

“I like your Christmas sweater,” she smiled, giving him a soft pat on his hand. It was an unconscious movement of hers that made her feel funny, as if her body were begging her to have a tiny bit more of physical contact.

He laughed, “It’s buried in my drawer at home.”

“You should use it in school,” she laughed.

He kept scrolling down on his camera roll while she stared at his hands, which were almost touching her leg, and at his fingers as he scrolled down the pictures. He showed her pictures of Ghost when he was only a puppy. He was a tiny ball of white hair in the arms of Jon. A picture of baby Ghost on the bed with Jon made her go ‘ _awwww’_ and made him laugh.

“He peed on my bed right after that,” he laughed. “Now my parents don’t even allow him to enter the house. He can only be in the backyard and kitchen.”

She was slightly hunched down over his shoulder, without actually touching it, as she looked at his phone.

“It’s your turn now,” he said. They were so close to each other she felt his breath on her ear when he said so.

“What?” she said softly, raising her head to look up at him. Their faces got so close to each other it was a tiny shock for both of them.

He looked down nervously and smiled. He said, “Show me pictures of your family...I mean, if you want to.”

“Oh,” she said. “Sure, yeah, yeah.”

She put her hand in her pocket and took out her phone. She scrolled down her camera roll, searching for pictures with her brothers.

“I’m not sure we’ve taken a picture together in quite a while,” she said, scrolling down.

She moved her hand a bit closer to him, closing the space between their hands. She noticed his leg, the one that was not against hers, bouncing up and down. She scrolled up quickly hoping no embarrassing pictures popped up on her camera roll. She scrolled past pictures of parties, memes, more pictures with her friends.

“Okay,” she said when she finally found some pictures of her family. “This is my mum’s birthday from last year.”

Dany and her two brothers stood at the sides of their mother in the picture, in front of a table with a birthday cake on it. Both Rhaegar and Viserys stood tall next to them.

“This is Rhaegar, this is Viserys, this is my mum…” she said, pointing at each of them with her thumb.

“Yeah, they’re much older than you. You _definitely_ were the spoiled one in the house,” he joked, making her laugh and shake her head. "I mean, how come they bought you a car?"

"It was Rhaegar's, he gave it to me when he bought a new one," she explained.

“Oh, okay, cool," he replied, and before running out of topics for the conversation, he said, "It’s a nice family, though. So, this is the brother with whom you don’t get along?” he grinned, pointing at Viserys.

“Yeah,” she chuckled, “he’s a bit…special.”

“How come?” Jon asked her.

“Just...fucking annoying,” she replied, making him laugh out loud. “No, really. He always told me I was an accident because I was born so many years later.”

“What?! Come on! That’s so mean,” he replied.

“Yeah, but…well, it’s probably true,” she said. “I was born so much later.”

“Oh, what does it matter? There's no way my parents planned all six of us. I don’t think parents love you less if you were or weren’t planned.”

She smiled, unsure of what to reply.

“I guess,” she just said, and inevitably, the conversation died.

She grinned in nervousness, looking down at the phone, and looked up at him. Once more, their faces were incredibly close, so close she felt it almost impossible not to kiss him. Ever since they kissed in her room they had not kissed again, despite the multiple dates they had had. Their faces were still close, but none of them did anything, which made them both laugh nervously. She felt his fingers reaching for her hand, so she understood he wanted this as well. She felt her face heat up. She closed her eyes and leaned in to press her lips to his. They were soft lips, she thought as a vibration ran through her whole body, in her stomach, arms…she even felt a bit turned on. She moved her head slightly to the side and opened her mouth to close it slowly around his upper lip. Their hands were still intertwined, and she felt again his fingers closing around hers. It was a much slower and softer kiss that the fast and impulsive one she gave him in her room.

They moved their faces away from each other and she smiled nervously, looking down at their hands, intertwined together. Unsure of what to do, they both turned to look at the square in front of them now, with cars and buses passing around it and people sitting at cafés in front of them. She swallowed. Their hands remained intertwined. This was why the right moment for kisses was at the end of a date, not  _during_ a date. What could she even say now?

“Do you like King’s Landing?” Jon tried to break the silence awkwardly.

“It’s nice,” she replied. “I also like Dragonstone, but I do see myself staying here and living here. And you?”

Jon pursed his lips and nodded. He said, “I like it. But I think I prefer Winterfell. I would live there, I think.”

“Nice,” Dany said, too aware of their hands together. “I’ve never been there, but I’ve heard it’s a nice place. The weather’s a bit cold, isn’t it?”

She wondered if she should let go of his hand or keep them that way. What was it about this guy that had her so nervous? She didn’t know, but the more she found out about him and the more she talked to him, the more she liked him, and she wanted to learn more about him and just be with him more. Did he feel the same way about her? Did he also feel this nervousness, this anxiety or excitement in his stomach, and this willingness to spend more time together?

Jon chuckled, “Yeah, the name says it all. It’s only sunny a few days a year but…I think I like cold weather.” Dany nodded, listening. “I’ve heard Dragonstone is also beautiful.”

“Oh, it is,” Dany said. “Very different from King’s Landing. It’s a bit quieter, I think…life here is a bit crazier. Oh, and our food! Oh my god, our food is amazing.”

“What do you usually eat there?”

“Hmm…we have a lot of seafood because we’re right next to the sea, but our burgers are definitely the _best_.”

“Your burgers? The best?” he asked.

Dany nodded, “Yes, they’re great.”

“I must say I’ve tried some really good ones here in King’s Landing, really hard to beat,” he said.

“Okay, I must admit I haven’t tried many burgers outside of Dragonstone,” she said, making him laugh.

“We could go get some one day, if you’d like to. There are some really good spots in the center,” Jon said.

“Sure,” she smiled, thinking about how he also wanted to spend some more time with her. “Sure. That would be nice.”

“Whenever you want,” he said. “Are you free tomorrow evening?”

“Tomorrow is Wedesnday, right? Ah, no, no, I’m not,” she smiled sadly. She never liked to say no to good food.

“Ah, sucks,” he replied. “Whenever you have the time then.”

“What about today, though?” she asked.

“Right now?”

She nodded, “Why not?”

He chuckled and said, “Alright. Yeah! Alright, we could go now.”

“Really?!” she grinned. “Nice! Okay, perfect!”

They stood up and let their hands go. She felt her hand slightly damp, she wondered if it was her sweat from nervousness or if it was his.

“Okay, so we should take the subway to the center and we’ll be just a few blocks away from a really good place,” he told her. She would have liked to drive with him there, but they had walked to the doughnut place from school so she didn't have her car with her.

They walked side by side again, she was not sure if she should hold his hand again, and apparently, he wasn’t either, because none of them dared to hold the other’s hand this time.

“So, we have to take the metro number seven,” he said as they approached the station.

She looked at the big panel with the times of arrival of the subways and said, “The seven is arriving! Shit! The seven is arriving!”

She ran down the stairs into the station and he ran behind her. The subway was arriving at the station and she ran towards it as it stopped and the doors opened.

“Hurry up!” she shouted at him while she kept on running and finally squeezed herself into the subway.

He jumped right after she did, and the doors closed right after him.

They both panted in exhaustion as they made their way among the people and stretched an arm to hold the bar above them. The subway was full, warm and with the terrible smell always present when a public transport vehicle was full. However, the number of people forced her and Jon to stand just inches away from each other.

“I’m so thirsty,” she panted, her breathing loud and deep from all the running.

“I might have water,” he said. He let go of the bar above them and moved his backpack from his back to his side. He opened the zipper with both hands and reached a water bottle on the inside, but before he could hand it to her, the metro departed and his whole body fell against hers. He was heavy, but she tried to hold him with her free hand and push him so he could stand back up once more.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” he said, “I’m _so_ sorry, oh my god.”

She just laughed, “It’s fine, it’s fine. If I hadn't been holding the bar we would have both ended up on the floor.”

He laughed nervously, his gaze down.

“Oh right,” he said. “Water.”

He handed her the bottle and she laughed, thanking him for the trouble of taking it out.

* * *

“Oh my god,” Dany said as she received her food in her hands from the cook behind the counter. Between two thin loaves of bread, there was shredded chicken, lettuce, onion, tomato, pickles, cucumber, garlic sauce, hummus, and maybe more things she hadn’t even realized. It was inside a plastic paper with napkins, but with no plate. It looked delicious, though, and it smelled delicious.

Jon held a burger in his hands. They both walked to sit at one of the small wooden tables outside. She preferred this type of places so much more than any type of fancy restaurant. Eating out on the sidewalk at night was an option she would always choose.

She watched the whole thing in her hands, trying to think of where to take a bite first without everything falling out. She opened her mouth wide to take a bite. It was flooding in sauces, though, so as soon as she closed her mouth to take the bite, the orange sauces dripped from the sides and dampened her hands completely.

“Oh shit,” Jon said, sitting in front of her. “More napkins?”

She nodded at his obvious question while she chewed her sandwich, feeling the sauce now even dripping from her hands. He stood up quickly and rushed to the counter to bring tons of napkins with one hand, while he took a bite of his burger which he held with his other hand. She watched him confused as he was completely clean. He sat in front of her again as he cleaned her hands with the napkins, unable to contain his laughter and making her laugh too at how ridiculous she felt.

“Okay,” he said. “Uh…if you don’t want it just give it to me, really.”

“Who said I don’t want it?” she replied. “It’s delicious!”

He grinned, “And you didn’t even want to try the burger! You’re just having chicken.”

He took another bite of his burger and as she watched him enjoy it, she said. “Alright, let me try yours.”

He extended it to her across the small table while he chewed, and she took a bite.

“Better than Dragonstone’s?” he asked her.

She swallowed and pursed her lips to think, “Pretty different, but yes, maybe.”

“Aha!” he smiled.

“Don’t you want to take a bite of mine?” she asked him.

“I don’t really love chicken, but, let’s see,” he said. She stretched her arm to him and he took a bite.

“Watch out for the sauce,” she laughed.

A bit of sauce ran nevertheless down the corner of his mouth and he tried to hide it awkwardly putting his hand in front of his face. She laughed and handed him a napkin. He hummed as he chewed and cleaned his chin with the napkin.

“So good,” he said with his mouth full but with his hand in front of his mouth. He kept chewing and nodding until he stopped and made a sound of pain, frowning.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I bit my tongue," he said in a high-pitched voice of pain.

She laughed out loud, throwing her head back.

“It hurts,” he complained frowning, “so much.”

She kept on laughing, though, to the point where he also started laughing and shook his head. With so much garlic and onion in her breath, she was sure she was not going to kiss him again for today. They would go back to school and she would probably say goodnight to him with a kiss on the cheek. She would ask him what plans he had for the next few days, or maybe he would ask her, and so another afternoon would be spent with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asdhlkashdksah kit and rose are engaged and my kimilia heart just broke a bit :’((( I’m happy for them but shiiiiiit it’s difficult not to see kit and emilia as jon and dany lmao.  
> Let me know what you think about this chap, cheers!


	5. A Bit Tipsy

Dany walked into the classroom and saw Jon sitting at the back, taking his notebook out of his backpack. He always arrived earlier than she did, and this time she decided again to go and sit next to him. It was nice to sit together now that they had gone out so many times and were more familiar with each other, at least they had some time to chat before or after the class. They would go out that night. Where she did not know yet. They always decided at the moment or just some hours before. 

She had not expected they would have gone out so many times, especially right after she had kissed him in her room. Just the fact that he had asked her out that first time had caught her off guard, and now, they saw each other regularly, they hung out in the time between their classes, and he had been much more interesting than she had thought him to be. Besides his shyness, or beyond his shyness, he had a great personality and even a hidden sense of humor. He always seemed so in control of himself, so calm and collected. She grinned when she thought about it, she would like to be a little more like that. When she thought about herself, the word 'collected' never came to mind.

Barristan walked into the classroom, not many students had arrived yet. Some weeks ago, when Jon and Dany had sat next to each other for the first time, he had entered the classroom and stared at both in the weirdest way, unable to hide his surprise.

Despite being more comfortable around each other now, having to sit quietly for two hours together could become a bit awkward at moments, and it was also easy to distract herself when her mind wandered thinking about him, about a previous date or kiss or about a date they would have. 

When the class was over, they walked together down the hallway to the door of the building where Arianne, her best friend, met her to give her a scarf she had forgotten in her room. Their friend Myrcella was there too.

"This is Jon, by the way," Dany told them.

“So you're the guy Dany doesn’t shut up about,” Arianne greeted him.

“Arianne, oh my God,” Dany said.

“You’re right, Dany, he has lovely hair,” Arianne pointed out.

“Shut up, oh my God,” she felt her cheeks turn pink. She wondered how Jon could be feeling now, standing next to her, as he got easily nervous and embarrassed.

“Okay, okay, we won’t bother you any longer," Myrcella said, pulling Arianne by the sleeve. "We’re leaving now for class anyway.”

“Please do,” Dany insisted.

When Arianne and Myrcella started walking away from them, Myrcella turned around and shouted at Jon, “She has seen your Facebook pictures a thousand times!”

Both of the girls laughed and kept on walking.

Dany turned to him and told him, “I’m gonna kill them. I swear I will.”

“It’s alright,” he said, laughing nervously. “My friends are worse."

"Can't imagine," she laughed. How much did his friends know about her, though? Did they know how long had they been going out? Had he been talking to them about her as she had been about him? Had he told them about that day when they studied together? Had they laughed at her? She wouldn't ask him this, at least not yet. She tried to dismiss those thoughts, she didn't want to think that much about what people she hadn't even met thought of her.

"You've seen my pictures a thousand times, then?" he joked then.

"Not a thousand," she replied. "Just a couple of times," she laughed.

"I'm flattered!" he laughed. "Well, I've seen yours too. More than once, if it makes you feel better."

"Aha! Thank you!" she said. She couldn't hide how much she was blushing, though.

He smiled, and told her, “Anyway, tonight at seven, right?”

“Yes,” she said, still blushing. “I’ll text you when I’m done studying.”

* * *

Later that evening, they walked out of campus, searching for a place to eat. 

“You have a nice, um…purse,” he blurted out.

“Oh,” she said. “I’m not wearing a purse, though.”

“Aren’t you?” his entire face blushed. “Shit, um, I thought you were, I…was looking for a compliment to tell you but...I ended up screwing up.”

“Well, thank you anyway,” she chuckled. He laughed again, nervously, while they walked side by side. "You have nice leather boots," she grinned.

"But I'm not wearing-Oh," he said, and laughed out loud. "Thank you for that."

She saw on the internet in her phone there was a wine exposition in King's Landing. She showed him the screen in excitement, she loved wine. They both thought it was a good idea to go. They took the subway and went straight to the exposition. She was excited the whole ride. She wondered if a bit of alcohol would loosen him up a bit.

“I’ve never been to one of these! Have you? Oh, I’m so excited, Jon!” she exclaimed when they arrived.

“Yes, it's the first time I come to one too,” he smiled. 

They arrived at the entrance to buy their tickets. The place looked much fancier than they had expected. Tall ceilings, huge chandeliers, people dressed up as they walked in to drink wine. She was wearing a light blue jacket and he was wearing a dark sweater, she felt like they both looked like fifteen-year-olds in a place where no one else looked under the age of sixty.

“No, let me buy, Dany,” Jon told her when she grabbed her wallet.

“No way,” she said. “It was my idea, let me pay.”

“Come on, I should pay,” he said, putting his hand over hers.

“No…I disagree. At least let me pay my ticket,” she said.

“Seriously,” he insisted.

“Okay, I’ll tell you what. I’ll pay your ticket and you’ll pay mine,” she grinned.

He hesitated and said, “Alright, just because that was a clever answer, though.”

She looked all around her as they walked in. The inside was huge, with stands of every size full of wine bottles, sellers in tuxedos showing bottles perfectly arranged.

“Good evening,” said the man in the first stand they approached. “Would you like to try a Cabernet Sauvignon Rutherford, from 2010?”

“Oh, sure, yes!” Dany replied. The man was wearing a tuxedo and held the bottle of wine with elegant, white gloves and served two glasses of wine for them. He handed each of the glasses to them.

“Do you know how to taste it?” Jon whispered in her ear.

“No, and you?” she replied. He shook his head.

She laughed, “Let’s just watch how the others do it.”

Two old men were standing next to them, spinning their glasses in their hands. Jon and Dany started spinning their glasses as well, laughing.

“Are we supposed to smell them now?” she asked him.

He shrugged and said, “I think so.” He put the glass under his nose and said, “Mmm, grape.”

Dany burst out laughing. They tried their wine and nodded in approval, looking at each other.

“This is a great harvest,” the seller told them. “One of the best ones we have.”

"Yes," Jon agreed. "It tastes really good."

“Why do we even have to spin it, though?” Dany asked Jon. “To smell the scent better or something like that?”

“It’s for you to see how slowly the drops of wine fall in the walls of the glass,” the seller told them. “The slower they fall, the better the wine.”

She nodded, not even looking at the drops in her glass as she drank even more. He did the same and they hurried to the next stand.

“Excuse me, which wine is this one?” Jon asked, pointing a bottle.

“This is a Pinot Noir from 2011,” the seller replied.

“Two please,” he asked.

They spun their glasses, smelled their wine, nodded looking at each other as if they were experts and tried the wine.

“Mmm,” Dany hummed as she tasted it. “Do I taste a little…raspberry?”

“Uh, no, miss,” the seller replied.

Jon laughed out loud, “Nice try.”

They finished their glasses and went to the next stand. They served them two different wines this time, one for each. She tried hers, it was tastier and stronger. She extended her hand and put her glass close to Jon's face for him to try it, making him put his warm hand over hers to drink it. He nodded, “It's really good.”

In the next stand, the seller told them, “This is a Cabernet Sauvignon from Valyria."

“Valyria! Oh my god, my family’s valyrian!" she told Jon. "We’ll have two glasses, please.”

When they were handed their glasses, she told him, “You know what, I say fuck all that tasting ritual. Let’s chug it all.”

He smiled, “Okay, okay.”

“Okay, onetwothree, chug,” she said quickly, and they drank their glasses in one sip. A woman stood next to them with her mouth open.

“You’re supposed to taste it,” the seller, an old and short man, told them with an expression of confusion.

“Yeah,” Dany replied. “But I think that now we’re just trying to get drunk.”

Jon snorted at her honesty.

“Well,” he laughed. “If that's the case then I recommend you the Merlot in that section,”  he said as she pointed it to them. “It has the highest alcohol percentage if that’s what you’re looking for.”

“Oh, thank you,” Dany said. “Okay, we’ll go there. Have a good night!”

She pulled Jon by the arm and took him to the other side of the exposition. They laughed, clicked their glasses as they went on.

“Do you want to buy one?” the new seller asked her.

“What?” she replied.

“A bottle? Do you want one?”

“Oh! No, no, no. I’m just here for free drinks,” she said, and Jon laughed beside her.

He put his arm around her shoulder and told the man, “Please, excuse her honesty. I think I’ll get one for my dad, though. His birthday is in a couple of weeks.”

After paying for the bottle, they heard a familiar voice that said, "Hello, kids."

They turned around and saw Professor Selmy, dressed in a shirt and a blue pullover, with a cup of wine in his hand.

"Professor!" Dany grinned.

"Professor," Jon said, as he shook his hand, "how are you?"

"I didn't know you guys were oenophiles, too," he told them.

"I mean, we like wine," Dany laughed, her tipsiness was evident in her tone.

"I do too," he smiled. "So you two are...friends."

"We're going out, yes," Dany said.

"Oh, good, I didn't expect that," he said. Dany noticed Jon frowning at his words. Dany chuckled but neither of them responded. "Well, I'll leave you guys be. See you in school."

He gave them a half smile and turned awkwardly to leave.

"Bye, bye, professor!" Dany waved at him.

After Selmy walked away, Jon told her, "Damn, he's so nosy."

"I think he's nice," she replied, laughing drunkenly.

Jon held Dany by the back and told her, “I think you’ve had enough drinks.”

“Why do you say so?” she asked him.

“Your face is so…pink,” he giggled. She laughed and held the neck of his sweater. Her face did feel warm.

“Is it?” she asked, closing the space between them.

“Yeah,” he said, lowering his hand to her waist and stroking it. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She kept grinning, feeling dizzy, with her face close to his chest and her hands still on the neck of his sweater. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

“You taste like grape,” he said, and she laughed out loud, feeling the smell of wine in both their breaths. His hand pressed her lower back to him and they kissed, slowly, once again. 

He let go and looked around.

"What?" she asked.

"Just checking if Selmy is watching," he replied, making her laugh out loud. “Do you want to go out? For a walk maybe? To get some fresh air?”

She nodded, her face still close to his.

He loved to walk, he had told her. That’s why he walked from his flat to school, although he also biked there every now and then. All the lampposts and the lights coming from inside the buildings lighted up the city, the capital of Westeros, with its tall buildings belonging to the powerful banks and all the crowds of people who walked every day down the center of the city. King's Landing had a charm of its own. It was on the coast so there were beaches near, just like in Dragonstone, where she lived. There was a river that snaked through the whole city and joined the sea at the coast. But wherever she looked she saw homeless people on street. Some slept in subway stations but some outside, on the asphalt, some had their children there with them, some had dogs with them. Arianne had sent her information about a volunteering programme for the weekends; she really wanted to go, but was also worried about giving up her study time on the weekends.

They kept walking together. She slipped her hand into his and he smiled, she knew he was too shy to do those things first. She also probably talked twice more than he did. So the times when he joked or burst into laughter were hilarious to her and made her smile right away.

They stood next to the bridge, it was all made of stone and was as long as if one of the tall buildings would lie horizontally from one side of the city to the other. They were in the heart of the city, staring down at the river flowing downstream, where boats swam by. Most of them were usually filled with tourists, taking pictures of the most important city in Westeros.

“Oh, so, your family is valyrian? I didn’t know that!” he told her, breaking the silence.

“Yes! I can’t believe I didn’t tell you. Well, my grandparents are. I speak Valyrian. I thought I told you! It’s a complicated language, but I like it, though. It’s very different from English, the grammar is much harder. But I could teach you some words some time! That would be fun.”

She spoke fast, her arm touching his, tilting her head to his shoulder when she laughed. His hands were in his pockets while he had his head turned, looking at her.

After some moments of silence, Jon mumbled out of nowhere, “Hey, um, sorry.”

Dany turned to him. “For what?” she asked.

“You talk much more than I do and…”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it.”

“I know, I…I just don’t want you to think that it’s because I’m not having a good time or anything of the sort. I just…get...a little nervous! Sometimes. I don’t know.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “Don’t apologize for that. I mean, it’s your personality.”

He nodded, “Thank you. I just thought I…should tell you.”

She smiled, “Okay, it’s okay.”

She looked down at the river and felt his hand holding hers. She looked up at him, smiling down at her. She wondered if she should kiss him now.

“Your hair looks nice,” she said instead, remembering how he said that to her when she taught him Calculus.

“My hair?” he asked. She stared at him and nodded.

“Well, when we met you told me that, and you said it was because you thought I was-"

“Oh,” he continued, “I got it, okay,” he said nervously. “Yours looks nice too.” He smiled.

“And...your smile is nice,” she grinned, making him blush and look down. “And…I don’t mind it that you’re shy. I mean, I know I talk a lot, but that doesn’t mean everyone should.”

“Thank you,” he replied.

She took a step closer to him, closing the space between them, leaning in, giving him the chance to kiss her first. They were in the most cliché romantic setting ever, standing over the river under the night sky, how could he not kiss her there? After all the times they had kissed already? She could not kid herself, she even wanted to take him to her bed. But if just kisses made him this nervous, she guessed sex would make him ten times more nervous.

He leaned in and stopped when their faces were so close that they both had to close their eyes. But she was the one who ended up pressing her lips against his, again. He held her by the arms while they tasted each other, he slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth and she welcomed it happily. She kissed him more, her hands resting on his waist. How she enjoyed those slow kisses at the end of their dates.

* * *

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?” she asked him after he walked her back to her dorm on campus. They both stood before the door of her dorm, the wind blowing stronger at this hour of the night.

“No, no, I have none,” he replied, his hands in his pockets.

“There’s a party for Econ students but, you can totally come with me. Would you like to?”

“Sure. Yes, yes,” he said.

“Okay, cool,” she smiled.

“Thank you, Dany.”

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “See you tomorrow.”

He smiled at her, and suddenly told her, "You're great."

She couldn't help but grin. She had not expected him to say that.

"You too," she said, stretching her arm to hold his fingers. "Really."

After a moment of silence and him blushing, he turned to go and she exclaimed, “Um, hey!” and he turned around to look at her. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to…come up?”

After every date, she drove him back to his flat and said goodbye to him downstairs, waiting for him to ask her to come up. Or if they went to her dorm, he always had to leave at night. She wondered if it was because he didn’t want to do something more or because he was too shy to propose anything. If it was the latter, she was giving him the chance now by proposing it herself.

“Oh,” he said, a tiny frown on his face. She suddenly regretted asking him that. “I gotta…wake up early tomorrow. And I…gotta…”

“It’s okay,” she said, embarrassed. “Don’t worry.”

He nodded and said, “Okay. Sorry. Um. Another time?”

She nodded, “Sure. Goodnight, Jon.”

He stood still, probably wondering if he had made the right choice.

He only smiled and said, "See you tomorrow, Dany," and she watched as he walked away from her dorm into the night. She sighed and closed her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo thank you for reading if you leave a comment i love you I hope you enjoyed this tipsy chapter!  
> Next chap the temperature will get a little hotter!!


	6. Drinks and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward a couple of weeks! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!  
> 

“I’m going out with my friends,” Robb told Jon, rubbing the perfume with his hand on the sides of his neck.

“You sure you don’t want to stay and have a drink with us?” Jon asked him, spraying some perfume on himself as well.

“Thanks,” Robb said, walking out of the bathroom. “But I’m alright. I’m going to a club so…my plans aren’t exactly staying on a couch, drinking at home.”

Jon had invited his group of friends over and had asked Dany to come as well. When Robb left, Jon looked at himself in the mirror. He had a curl falling down in the middle of his forehead. He grabbed it and tried to twist it up with other curls for it not to fall again.

During their childhood, Robb and Jon had always been close. There was bickering, as with every pair of brothers, but they would always end up forgetting about them and playing soccer together. They were, after all, almost the same age, so it was easier to play together or just talk than it would be with Sansa or little Arya. But as they entered puberty, their differences started popping up more clearly than ever. Jon had always been a bit more reserved, a bit more thoughtful of everything he did, while Robb had always been more impulsive and always wanted to be around people. Jon liked having a few good friends, but other than that he didn’t see the reason for always being surrounded by people. His house was already full of people, and he liked having times during the day alone in his room, apart from all the noise and action that was always going on in the house. There were never quiet moments in the family.

As they got older, Robb’s personality was just what girls looked for; funny, always knew what to say, wasn’t held back by overthinking everything. He had his first girlfriend when he was twelve and had sex for the first time when he was fourteen. He had entered Jon’s room and told him every detail about it. Jon, with his thirteen years of age, listened closely and attentively, interested in every detail, wanting to ask more but being too shy to seem desperate. It had been extremely quick, Robb had told him, a little disappointed. However, the second time he brought even more details to him. Those nights, Jon sighed as he lay alone in his bed, and slipped his hand under his pajama pants to touch himself, wanting desperately to do what his brother did, to be like his brother was. But he never even dared to ask a girl out.

Now, just like almost every guy their age, Robb always carried a condom in his wallet or had some in his nightstand’s drawer. When Jon went out, Robb told him to take a condom of his if he wanted to. “You never know,” he always said. But Jon knew. He knew that he would not have sex for the first time with a random girl. He knew that even when he saw a pretty girl at a bar, maybe smiling at him or starting a conversation, he would not get out of there with her. Hell, he could not even bring himself to have sex with Daenerys now.

It was usually inevitable not to compare himself to Robb, his brother looked like an upgraded version of him: a wide smile, a careless attitude, a nice pair of arms he could notice girls watching when they spoke to him. But it wasn’t just about attracting women, Robb’s attitude made his life seem so much easier. Everyone liked him. Every time he went out, he made new acquaintances; people said they liked his “vibe”, they described him as “fun to be around”. Jon was usually described as 'Robb's brother' in high school, though. It didn't feel too good.

Dany liked him for how he was, though, and she had patiently listened to him and had been willing to learn more about him even though he didn't give the first impression of someone "fun to be around". He wasn't shy with everyone, though. He wasn't shy with his family or his closest friends, he could talk to them easily and was not nervous about what they would think about him. With every date, it was a bit easier to be less shy with Dany, but he wanted so bad to finally lose his inhibitions with her. She made this easier than many people, though. She talked, but also smiled and listened. She took him to different places to talk about different things. She drove him around town, looking at different places and deciding at the moment where to eat or what to do. History museums, food trucks...places one didn't really go by themselves but were fun on a date. They also exchanged books. That was probably one of the things he enjoyed the most, as talking about fictional characters was sometimes easier than revealing things about himself. She gave him the first Lord of the Rings book, surprised that he’d never read it. He gave her The Old Man and The Sea, also surprised that she had never read such a short and classic book.

Driving around with her was always fun. It was not only an excuse for her to drive often, as she loved to drive, but it was also a time when they could get to know what music the other one was into. She usually put on Bob Dylan or Queen, while he preferred the Beatles, although one time he put Adele on and regretted it immediately when she insisted he should sing.

* * *

Dany rubbed her hands down the skirt of her flowered dress in a lame attempt to make some wrinkles disappear. She rang Jon's doorbell and he opened right away. She kissed his cheek. He was wearing a nice perfume that night.

She liked his flat very much. It was on the third floor of a dark blue building on a quiet road, just a couple of blocks from campus. Out of the living room’s window, she could see the lampposts and the bricked road, some of the tall buildings from school could also be seen from there. The living room and the kitchen were one room, while Jon and Robb had their own independent rooms, with one bathroom to share. It was not big, but it was enough to live comfortably, and it was certainly better than sharing a room on campus.

"Oh, it's lovely!" she grinned, happy to finally see where he lived. If they weren't out on dates, they were usually in her room, where they were spending more time in lately. They either studied there or watched a movie on her laptop, sitting on her couch or on her bed with their backs against the wall, sometimes holding hands. The situation always got too awkward if a sex scene came up in the movie they were watching. She wondered why he controlled himself so much when they kissed. He didn’t rush her to do anything, although she would not have minded if he wanted more than a kiss. The first weeks she thought it was nice of him to not want to rush things, but then she started wondering why didn’t he make a move. She knew he was shy, so she also got nervous to ask him if he wanted more.

But there was a part of it that she liked. This showed her that he wasn't dating her just to get laid with her, he dated her because he actually liked to be with her. After she had kissed him, she had been afraid if he had initially asked her out only to sleep with her. Perhaps he thought she was an easy target, given the fact that he already knew she felt attracted to him. But now she knew it was not that way.

Despite feeling so nervous during these moments of sexual tension, he still went out with her more and more, he still kissed her and held her hand, he still asked her if she was busy that evening and if she wanted to go out. However, she couldn't deny that if he wanted to take it a bit further when they were making out, she would not say no. But she was sure he did not feel ready yet.

He had lunch in the cafeteria with her and her friends sometimes, and they liked him very much, which was important to her. He even went out with Dany to an artisanal beer pub with her friends for Myrcella’s birthday. He liked black beer, she hated it, but he still made her try from his glass. They went to a club afterward, she knew he didn’t like to dance but it was not hard to convince him under the effects of alcohol. He was a really clumsy dancer, Dany was not too good either but she did love to go out with her friends on the weekends to pubs, to clubs, anything that could distract her from her main daily activity: studying.

Arianne was an amazing dancer, so she danced with him and tried to teach him some moves. Dany smiled at the sight of her friends getting along with him. He tried out some of the dance moves he had learned with Dany later. She hugged him by the waist when they ran out of dance moves, and kissed him on the mouth while the alcohol helped him kiss her more hungrily than he did most times. She didn't care that her friends were around. When the both of them got drunk, making out was irresistible and getting turned on was extremely easy as both their bodies were against each other and they looked at each other in the darkness and colorful moving lights with the music pumping in their ears.

When they went over to study in her room from time to time, she would help him with calculus, and he insisted on helping her in other subjects, like history. Sometimes it was awkward for her to tell him she didn’t need any help with any class, she was actually pretty good in every course she was taking. They studied next to each other on her couch, sometimes she leaned against him and sometimes she rested her legs on his lap while she sat across the couch. He smiled and rested his book on her legs. One time he fell asleep on her shoulder when he stayed there late at night, which she thought was cute at first but got complicated when she had to go to the bathroom.

They talked all day during the holidays too and shared pictures of their Christmas decorations. They talked about politics, she loved to talk about politics. She was nervous when she first asked him his opinion about certain parties and ideologies, as she always got into arguments when someone’s political opinions differed from hers. But fortunately he wasn’t as political as her, and he did agree with most of what she said. She wanted to know his opinion about everything. Wars, religion, minimum wage, health and educational policies, absolutely everything. She thought he might even feel like she was interviewing him sometimes.

“If we’re going out I need to know important things about you,” she had told him one time. “Like, for example, if you’re a feminist.” She half-joked and half meant it completely.

“Of course I am,” he replied quickly. She felt relieved and quickly kissed him.

The doorbell rang and Jon opened the door. Five boys walked into the flat with drinks in their hands. They left them on the kitchen counter and Dany stood to greet them.

“This is Dany,” Jon told his friends.

“Yeah,” one of them laughed. “We know.”

Jon laughed too and blushed. It was obvious that he had talked to them about her. “These are Pyp, Grenn, Quentyn, Tormund and Sam,” he told Dany while he pointed at each of them. 

“Nice to meet you, finally!” Grenn told Dany while he shook her tiny hand with his.

“My boy Johnny got himself a lady,” Pyp said, patting Jon on the back. “Had to see it to believe it.” He was a tall, skinny boy, with a very pale face.

Dany chuckled at the fact of being called Jon’s “lady”. They had been going out for some weeks now, but they were not exactly “boyfriend and girlfriend” yet.

Tormund laughed out loud, "Don't be such a dick to him, Pyp. Just tell us when the wedding will take place, please, I have a very busy schedule this semester."

Jon pushed him jokingly while all the boys laughed and sat on the couches in Jon’s living room.

“What do you want to drink, Dany?” Jon asked her.

“Just a beer, thanks,” she said, and he handed one to her.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" Quentyn asked while he loudly opened his Coca-Cola can. He was a chubby and small boy, with black hair and dark skin.

"You know each other?" Jon asked in surprise.

"His sister Arianne is one of my best friends!" Dany told Jon. Jon raised his eyebrows in surprise. She understood, Arianne and Quentyn looked nothing like each other.

“So what’s your major?” Grenn asked her.

“Economics,” she said, while Jon plugged his phone to the speaker to put on music and sat next to her. He was wearing a nice perfume that night.

“Left or right?” Tormund asked her while he lit up a cigarette. He had a deep, husky voice that matched his appearance. He was was noticeably tall, even taller than Grenn, and had a large beard.

“Center-left,” Dany replied.

Tormund lifted his eyebrows at Jon and said, “She’s one of us, my man.”

They talked about politics, music, and teased Grenn for his taste in literature, as his favorite author was John Green. Dany laughed along at their jokes, especially the ones about teachers. 

“Fuck school man, I’ll become a waiter at a fancy restaurant and that’s it,” Grenn exclaimed.

“I’ll become a waiter too, but with a bachelor’s degree,” Sam joked.

“That’s the spirit,” Jon said as he gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

The night went better than Dany had expected. Tormund told jokes about Nietzsche and Kant and Sartre that she didn’t quite understand, but she laughed anyway. Pyp’s high-pitched laugh and Tormund’s deep one were the ones that filled the room the most. Jon had the quietest laugh, whenever he laughed out loud Dany smiled as an instant reaction.

“I’m hungry. Who else is hungry? What’s in your fridge?”

“Nothing, I haven’t cooked today.”

“Isn’t there anything edible in this house?”

“There’s peanut butter if you want”.

“Peanut butter! Sounds good to me.”

“What’s this shit music? Is this Foo Fighters? Hand me the aux cord, I’ve got a playlist that will change your life.”

They started making fun of Tormund’s northern accent while she rested her head on Jon’s shoulder and laughed along. However, he was so much more talkative with them than she had expected. They were his group of friends, after all, and he clearly felt comfortable with them. She still made him nervous, though. She knew once they trusted each other more he would be more open with her.

They finally started talking about something Dany loved, J.R.R. Tolkien. Once she started talking about it with Sam and Grenn no one could shut them up.

“I can’t wait to read The Silmarillion, though.” Dany was telling Grenn. “I’ve only heard amazing things ab…is that Bob Dylan?” she interrupted herself.

“Yes,” Tormund replied while he turned the volume up. “I’m his long lost son.”

“You wish,” Pyp said.

“You like Dylan?” Tormund asked her.

“Of course!" she replied.

“A toast!” Pyp said. “For Dylan! Empty your glasses for him, people, empty them!”

“As you can see,” Jon told her. “Three beers and Pyp is already drunk as hell.”

Dany agreed.

“Pyp!” Jon said. “Tells us about your post-university plans.”

“Oh, yes, of course. I’m saving to do a trip around Essos. That’s what I want to do as soon as I finish school. I want to have a little boat and navigate along its shore.”

“I’ve heard Meereenese women are the hottest,” Grenn said.

“Yes, that will be my first destination.”

“I love Essos,” Dany said, now her hand was intertwined with Jon’s, “I went to Meereen a couple of years ago. The pyramids are amazing.”

“You’ve been there?” Jon asked. “I’ve heard it has the best beaches in the world, too.”

“Then you should come visit me!” Pyp replied. “You’re all invited to my little boat. You too, Dany. Although, I hope we all fit. It will be big enough for me and my girl, though.”

“Your girl?” Quentyn asked.

“Well, I hope I get a girlfriend in three years.”

“I'd be happy to visit the both of you then,” Dany laughed.

“Gentlemen!” Pyp exclaimed. “And Dany. I’d like to propose a toast. For myself. For having a boat and a woman when I get my degree!”

Dany collapsed in laughter on Jon’s shoulder while they all drank their beers for Pyp.

* * *

“Thanks for coming tonight,” he told her when everyone was gone. She was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder, her hand holding his. “I know you wanted to go out to party with your friends too.”

“It’s alright,” she said. “I had a great time here. You drank a lot tonight, I’m surprised you’re not drunk.”

“ _Pf_ , of course I’m not drunk,” he said.

He let go of her hand to stand up and clean the table, but he tumbled and held the armrest of the couch. She laughed out loud. “Okay…Yes, I think I’m a little drunk.”

“Are you well enough to walk me back to school, though?” she giggled.

He placed the empty beer and rum bottles in the kitchen.

“Yeah, sure, yes,” he said, and walked back to sit next to her.

“Your brother and you have a lovely flat, by the way.”

“Yeah, it’s so much better than living at school,” he agreed.

“He didn’t want to stay here tonight?”

Jon shook his head. “Nah, he’s probably out with his _cool_ business friends,” he joked. She laughed. The people from the business faculty always had the reputation of being the cockiest at school. 

“Dany,” he said suddenly, “I really like you.”

She smiled at him, and held his hand over his legs, “I really like you too. I hope you’re not just saying it because of the alcohol,” she joked.

“Oh, of course not!” he laughed out loud. “You know it.”

She was grinning, getting closer to him. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. Without thinking too much about it, she adjusted her body to sit on his lap.

He chuckled, “This is much better.”

She rested her back against his chest and he snaked his arms by her sides and hugged her by the waist. 

“Are you comfortable like this?” he asked her, his face on her shoulder.

“Yes,” she chuckled. “You?”

“Yeah,” he said, hugging her tight.

He suddenly planted a kiss on her shoulder. She smiled and turned her face to him and he tilted his head to kiss her jaw. She found herself grinning now, her face still felt warm from the alcohol. With her head turned to one side, she kissed his lips once more. She placed her hands on his hands, which were holding her belly. He kissed her shoulder once more, and then again. She rubbed his hands in approval.

He moved one hand and she felt his warm fingers touching her shoulder, and felt him grab the straps of her dress and bra. She felt his fingertips slowly pushing her bra strap until it dropped to the side of her arm, leaving her shoulder bare for him to kiss it. She breathed, unsure of what to do with her hands or if she should move at all, so she stayed still and closed her eyes as she felt his kisses against her skin. Her hair was getting in the way, so she helped him brush it out of one shoulder and rest it all on the opposite one, leaving her neck exposed too. Touching her shoulder, he planted kisses all the way up to her neck. She thought she felt his fingers trembling. He moved his hand from her shoulder and held her stomach again with both hands. She swallowed loudly. She felt slightly nervous but excited nevertheless. She caressed his fingers with her own, as a signal of not wanting him to stop.  

Slowly, his kisses stopped being butterfly kisses and his lips lingered longer on her skin, and his mouth opened wider against her neck. Good thing she had chosen a fancy perfume for tonight, she thought. Her eyes were still closed, her face in a frown from pleasure. She felt his fingers press on her stomach. She started feeling his tongue against her neck and she let out a moan, which she didn’t see coming at all. There was a feeling between her legs which intensified more and more and which she could not control. She thought she felt his bulge harden under her butt as well. His mouth was wide open against her neck and it closed slowly against the skin there. She couldn’t believe it. Was Jon finally becoming more straightforward? Or was it just because of the alcohol?

“Don’t you dare leave me a hickie, Jon,” she joked between nervous laughs. “Seriously.”

He chuckled and in a low voice he said, “I won’t.”

She turned her head to kiss him full in the mouth now. They both kissed slowly, still a little nervous from what they were doing. His fingers caressed her belly again, and she could feel vibrations running all across her body. She wanted his hands to travel a little lower, where it was starting to throb. He tasted so good, he was so gentle.

She touched her own thigh and pulled up the hem of her dress a little bit for him to go further. Feeling his tongue in her mouth once again, she felt her body getting more impatient, asking for him. She pulled his hand from her belly and placed it on her bare thigh, where she had pulled up her dress. His fingers, trembling, touched with curiosity the skin of her inner thigh, so close to her cunt she felt how it was getting wetter. She needed that hand to move just a little bit, it was just inches away from her vagina. Just a little bit more and once he touched it he probably wouldn't be able to get his hand off it. But he didn't.

“I…think we should stop here,” he stuttered, his mouth suddenly backing away from hers.

“Why?” she asked, closing the space between their faces once more.

“My brother can arrive at any time,” he whispered, inches away from her mouth.

“But…you can’t just…leave me like this,” she complained.

But he stayed silent.

“Tell me why,” she begged. “Jon, I know you want this.”

“I…yes, I…” he stuttered again.

She adjusted her body to look at his face better. “Or...you don't?” she said, touching his cheek.

He looked down, away from her face, “I do, of course I do…But I’ve never done this before.”

“I’m a little nervous too. I've never had sex before either. There’s no problem,” she said. 

She pressed her lips against his once more, in a comforting way. When she let go, he sighed, resting his forehead against hers.

“Not now, I think. We're kinda drunk," he said.

"That's fine," she said.

But he only shook his head and quietly said, "I’m sorry."

  
It felt embarrassing to move away from his lap and stand up to leave afterward. He walked with her to school and said goodnight at the door of her dorm, planting a kiss on her lips.

She sighed as she entered her room and took off her dress, letting it fall to the floor and noticing her panties were damp when she took them off. Was he not attracted enough to her?

She pushed the thought aside and put her pajamas on. Once again, his nerves had taken over him. She knew he was a nervous person, she understood. She liked him, she felt attracted to him, attracted enough to be in a relationship with him. There was no way she would pressure him into doing something he didn’t feel ready for yet. She would wait for him to be ready…but how long would that be? How much patience would she have for him?

She wondered if he regretted his choice as he, once again, walked back home alone in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, interrupted hot moments, one of my favorite tropes! Frustrating for the characters, the readers, and the author too...Lol.  
> The next chapters will be cuter (and a little sexier ;)) as things get a little more serious between them.
> 
> The Stark and Targaryen families will be introduced soon too.  
> I hope you stay tuned!


	7. A Boob-touching Chapter

Time had gone by quickly. He liked everything about her, how intelligent and straightforward she was, how easy she made it look to be extroverted. He had always wanted to be more extroverted but it had always seemed so difficult. He was always surprised to see how she liked so many things about him too. How she didn't consider him boring at all, as his brothers and sisters usually called him...how it had been months of going out and he would never get tired of it. She was happy with him, she had told him, and that night he had a hard time trying to sleep because of how happy that had made him.

Jon finished his Anthropology class late that evening and he went over to Dany's room. He stood at her door holding both stripes of his backpack, waiting for her to open up. She opened the door while speaking on the phone in valyrian, wearing a baggy red sweater. She just smiled at him and kissed his cheek while she kept on talking. This was the first time he was listening to her speak so much valyrian. It sounded pretty, so different from the common tongue, the words flowed easily out of her mouth, even the sounds that seemed too harsh. She sat on her couch and patted the empty spot next to her, asking him to sit there. He sat down and pulled out his phone, waiting for her to finish. She turned her body and stretched her legs over his lap. He rested his arms on them while he used his phone, checking his texts and social networks, not really doing anything with them, just waiting for her to be done.

When she hung up, she said, "My grandma. It's her birthday."

"Oh, nice," he said.

She smiled, "Did you understand anything?"

He shook his head, "You'll have to teach me a little."

She took her legs off his lap and moved to sit right next to him. He passed an arm behind her on the couch.

"Do you know any word at all?" she asked him.

“I know ‘hello’ is ‘rytsas’ but other than that…no,” he shook his head.

"Okay, do you know...thank you?" she adjusted her body, sitting on her side facing him.

He shook his head.

“Kirimvose.”

“Kirimvose,” he repeated.

"Okay so, 'hello, how are you' is 'rytsas, skorkydoso glaesā'?"

"What?!" he asked.

"Skorkydoso glaesā," she grinned.

"Skork-sko-my god," he chuckled.

"Skor...ky...do...so," she said.

"Skor...kydoso," he replied.

"...glaesā," she said.

"Glaesā," he said.

"Now say it all together."

"Rytsas, skorkydoso glaesā?" he smiled.

She grinned and gave him a high five.

"Kirimvose," he said. She laughed. "What about 'my name is Jon'?"

"Brōzio ñuha iksis Jon," she said.

"Brōzio ñuha ik-,"

"Brōzio," she said, "check the 'r', brōzio," she rolled the 'r' in a way he could not.

"Bro-bro," he said. She smiled, staring at him.

Look at my tongue, " _Brrro_."

Jon smiled, looking down at her mouth, "Bro."

He failed again. She laughed. He tried again and failed again, but the whole time he tried she stared at his lips. He felt an electricity all over his body, wanting to kiss her. When her soft lips finally touched his, the electricity he had been feeling before multiplied by two, maybe three. It was such a slow, wet kiss, their mouths opened and closed against each other and their tongues finally clashed. He moved his tongue slowly, Tormund had told him girls hated it when guys stuck their tongues into their mouths right away. He licked her tongue and she let out a small moan, he felt an instant reaction on his cock.

He let go with a loud sound and mumbled, "I..I...hope I'm better with my tongue now than when I try to roll it for the 'r'."

Dany laughed out loud, caressing his small beard from his ear to his chin with the back of her fingers. He didn't even know why she was laughing at such stupid joke.

"You are," she grinned. He loved how it felt for her to touch his beard. "You are, you are."

They restarted the kiss. He caressed her head, just above her ear. She tilted it to the side and he captured her lower lip between his. She tasted so good, so good that he could feel it between his legs. He let go but she kissed him again. He gently pushed her away again.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he said.

She looked at him with sad eyes. He didn't know what to say. She ended up nodding. 

"Which movie?" she asked him, drying the corner of her mouth with a finger.

"I was about to watch The Truman Show yesterday before going to sleep," he said, moving the arm that was around her on the upper part of the couch. "but I was too tired. Maybe we could watch it."

She grimaced. "I don't know...I think we should watch a good movie.”

His jaw dropped, “The Truman Show is a great movie!”

“I don’t know, I’d rather watch something else." Her face suddenly lighted up. "I know you don't like horror nor thrillers but, maybe _one!_ "

"No,” he answered quickly. “No way."

"But have you watched horror movies before?" she asked, sitting on her couch.

"Just one but..."

"Then how do you know?! It could be fun if we watched one together!"

Jon shrugged. "I don’t know, I just…What movie do you want to watch?"

She bit her lip while she thought. She then asked him, "Have you watched The Shining?"

He shook his head.

She covered her mouth with her hands. "But that is a classic! You gotta watch Kubrik's movies, Jon."

"Maybe...another day?"

"Look. I care about you,” she stated, “and I'm not gonna let you go through life answering ‘no’ when someone asks you if you've watched The Shining."

He laughed at her logic and said, “Is it really that good?”

“Yes,” she replied as if he had made the most obvious question ever.

"But...but what if I can’t sleep later?" he said, scratching his jaw.

"You will. I watched it when I was twelve, come on," she told him.

"Okay, I...I brought popcorn," he said.

“Nice! Thanks, you can microwave it in the common room while I put on the movie.”

“Alright,” he said, and walked out of her room.

When he came back with the popcorn, she had already set the movie up and was sitting comfortably on her couch. She took a couple of beer cans out of her minifridge and handed one to him.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he said as she pressed play and the movie started. He took a sip of his beer.

“You’re watching it on a freaking laptop,” she said. “How scary can it be?”

“Is it about ghosts?” he asked.

“That’s controversial,” she replied. She put her bare feet up on the couch, her knees against her chest.

The movie didn’t look too scary at first but then he started getting scared of getting scared.

“Please tell me when there’s a scary part so I can…close my eyes or something.”

Dany snorted, “Are you serious?”

“Completely.”

She placed her hand on his legs. He thought he should have done that first. He only put his on top of hers.

A giant tide of blood filled the hallway of the hotel in the movie and she pressed his hand tight.

“You’re scared?” he asked her, surprised.

Dany exhaled a laugh, “Me? No way.”

They were over half of the movie now, and he just wanted to get over with it. It wasn’t as scary as he thought, but he still felt nervous about it. He felt more nervous about the protagonist ending up parentless as a baby than about the actual freaky stuff that happened in the hotel. As the little kid rode his tricycle around the corridors of the hotel, two little girls appeared on the end of the corridor.

"Nope," Dany said. "Don't watch this part."

"Why?" he chuckled.

"It's scary," she said.

"Okay," he said, and turned his face to her, placing a hand next to his eyes to avoid himself from watching from the corner of his eye.

She chuckled and turned to him as well, placing a hand next to her eyes as well. They looked at each other and laughed. Dany separated her fingers a bit and looked through them, but shut them together right away, telling him that the scene still wasn't over. He felt like they were little children, staring at each other and laughing to avoid watching a scary scene. The voices in the movie suddenly changed and they realized that the scene was over. They adjusted their bodies to continue watching, and he passed his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

“Thanks for driving me back,” he said as Dany parked her car next to his building.

“You’re welcome,” she replied, her hands on the steering wheel. “I hope you can sleep tonight.”

He was a bit scared. He would rather not sleep alone that night, but there was no way he had the guts to tell her that. But if he did, if he asked her to stay over tonight, to sleep next to him, would she say no? He didn't think so. 

However, he only said, “I will try," and chuckled, "I don’t know why I agreed to watch that.”

She looked down, "Sorry, I thought you would have liked it more. You choose the next movie."

He nodded. "Okay, um...Wouldn't you rather just watch a Lord of the Rings movie?"

"Oh," she said, opening her eyes. "Yes, of course. Always. Please. They’re my favorite movies and books."

"I know,” he said. “Okay. I can do that."

“Whenever you want, then,” she said. “I won't kiss you during Lord of the Rings, though. I wouldn’t miss a second."

He smiled at her and she smiled back, as usual. She caught him staring at her lips again, and, as always, she was the first to lean towards him. He did the same and their lips met in a slow kiss. He liked it when they kissed slowly, especially when her tongue entered his mouth in such a slow way, tasting all she could. Her tongue drove him crazy all the time. He felt her cold, small hand in the nape of his neck, and her fingers traveled slowly upwards into his hair. As they deepened the kiss, he stretched his arm to grab her face. But his nerves betrayed him and he accidentally held one of her breasts. He quickly pulled away.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” he blurted out. “That was an accident. Totally. I’m sorry.”

Dany laughed and said, “Okay, don’t worry.”

“No, seriously,” He was sure his face had gone completely pale. “I don’t want you to think that…I’m a douche or something, I-“

“Hey,” Dany interrupted. “I know you’re not. It’s alright.”

“Okay,” he said. He had wanted to ask her to come upstairs with him to his flat, but now there was no way he could ask that.  

She sat back and put her hands together. He didn’t know what to tell her now.

Suddenly, Dany started laughing out loud. Jon stared at her, confused, and she told him between laughs, “You just touched my boob accidentally! I’m sorry but that is so funny!”

He smiled at her making fun of him and said, “Well, I must say that’s the first time I’ve touched a boob.”

Dany threw her head back and laughed even harder.

“That’s great,” she said. “I hope you enjoyed it.”

Jon laughed as he dropped his face into his hands in embarrassment.

“Come on, Jon, it’s not that awkward. How many guys have not touched their girlfriend’s boob before?”

Jon froze at her words.  _Girlfriend?_

Dany held her smile at him.

“Are we…are you…” he said. He was so nervous. “Are you my girlfriend?”

“Is that the way you’re gonna ask me?” She chuckled.

They had been going out for months and he had always been too nervous to ask her formally to be his girlfriend. She was giving him the chance explicitly right now.

“Do you…want to be my girlfriend?” he finally asked her, and felt his heartbeat in his throat.

“Sure,” she smiled. “Why not?”

He sighed in relief and hurried to kiss her before she kissed him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this boob-touching chapter.  
> Inspired in something that has actually happened to me during a kiss but turned out much more awkward than this.  
> Hopefully Jon will stop being such an awkward man the next chapters.  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. The Targaryen Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany talk about Aerys' death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: family abuse mentioned.

"I've never watched Forrest Gump," Dany told him. They were sitting next to each other on her bed with their backs against the wall.

"Haven't you?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "I've always wanted to, though."  

She didn't know why she thought it had been a good idea to watch Forrest Gump with Jon. She had heard it was funny and a bit sad, but she didn't think she would actually cry at the end. It had been fun for two hours, where they had laughed out loud while her head rested on his shoulder and he held her hand over her lap, but it had been impossible to help the tears from falling in the last few minutes. She had never cried before Jon, and she tried her best not to face him and keep her gaze away from him when the movie ended so he did not notice her tears.

When the screen turned black he said, "I..." he cleared his throat. "I will...go to the bathroom."

He moved her laptop, stood up and walked quietly out of her room. She quickly dried her cheeks and eyes with her shirt, and then touched her face with the back of her hands to make sure it was all dry, thinking about how he must have been doing the same thing. When he came back, he sat back down next to her and hugged her by the shoulders. She kissed his lips and hugged his torso.

"Did you like the movie?" he asked her.

" _So_ good," she replied. "Too damn good."

"I told you, there are good comedies!" he grinned, stroking the arm that held him.

She nodded, "Agreed. But next time...could it be a comedy that won't make us weep?"

He chuckled, not denying he had wept.

"And...not a romcom," she chuckled.

"Ah, come on, how can you not like romance?" he asked her.

"I don't have anything against romantic movies, it's just romcoms that get on my last nerve," she smiled. "They're all the same."

"Forrest Gump is a romantic comedy," he said.

"No, it's n-" she hesitated. "It's not  _that_ romantic. Well, yes, but, uh, I don't know."

He chuckled, his face so close to hers now that they both had to close their eyes.

"Will you stay over a little longer?" she whispered, she knew he would stand up to leave to his flat soon. He nodded and gave her a soft kiss.

They lay in her bed together. He hugged her by the stomach and caressed her waist. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy as much as she could the feeling of his fingertips on her waist. She tried to imagine for a moment how they would feel in her cunt. She kissed his lips softly, capturing the lower one with hers. If she lowered his pants now, would he mind? She was his girlfriend now, for how long would he keep on running away from sex? She ran her fingers along his beard, from below his ear to his chin, while they tasted each other. But nothing else happened. Missandei walked in and got ready to go to sleep, and Jon and Dany left the room. 

Despite the proximity of Jon’s flat to school, Dany always insisted on driving him home. She liked driving, and she liked those moments when she parked her car on the dimly lit street and they stayed together before he got out. It was raining outside, which was another reason for Dany to insist on driving him back. She picked an umbrella next to her door and they walked out of the dorm. She tried to open it. She kept pushing with her finger the small lock harder and harder until it flew open and hit Jon in his thigh. He groaned loudly with a frown.

“Oh shit,” she exclaimed, “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright,” he replied, holding his thigh where the umbrella had hit him.

“Oh my God!” she said, “Did I hit you on…?”

“No,” he chuckled, “It was just my thigh, fortunately. But you were close.”

Dany laughed, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry,” he said, standing up straight again.

She handed him the umbrella. He was taller so it made sense for him to carry it. For both of them to be under it, they had to be very close to each other. So when he raised the umbrella over their heads, she closed the space between the sides of their bodies, and when they started walking, he to put an arm around her shoulders. She smiled and put an arm around his waist and they walked that way to the parking lot and to her car.

* * *

She parked the car at the entrance of his building. She was sitting in the driver’s seat and he was in the passenger seat, as usual. Her fingers played with the steering wheel as she talked to him.

“My brother Rhaegar is an architect,” she was telling him. “He’s always been an excellent musician, though. I always thought he could have done well in music school. Viserys wants to major in Business. Well, I don’t think he actually wants to major in anything, he’s so lazy.”

From what Dany had told him about Viserys, he seemed like a complicated guy. He wondered if they would get along when they met. Dany had asked him to spend a weekend in her house with her family, but Jon had such a big family that he tried to go visit them almost every Sunday. There was always somebody’s birthday, a family reunion, some cousin that came from the other side of the continent. He could not wait for all of them to meet Dany, though. He imagined she would get along with his sisters. He would have to go visit her family first, though.

“He did not get into WU, though,” she continued. “His grades were not high enough for the WU Business School. That’s why he’s in the Westerlands College.”

“My parents wanted me to study something like Business,” Jon said. “Like Robb, he’s studying Marketing. There's no way I could study that.”

“And my mum wanted me to go to med school, like her” Dany chuckled.

“I can’t imagine you as a doctor,” Jon mocked her and extended his hand to grab hers. “What kind of doctor would you have been? A gynecologist or something like that?”

She laughed, "A proctologist maybe."

"Or an urologist."

"Yeah, that one wins," she said, and they both laughed. “Well, at the end of the day it doesn’t really matter what our parents wanted us to study,” she said, her fingers playing with his. “If we chose a major it is because we are prepared to study and read a shitload about those topics, and if you don’t like the major, well…these undergrad years would be pretty shitty. That’s what Rhaegar always told me.”

Dany always talked about her family, Jon had realized. She always talked about her mum and her brothers, especially Rhaegar, but she never said a word about her dad. She preferred not to, she had told him. He only knew her father had died when she was little. Had they been too close? Was that why she didn’t want to talk about him? He didn’t know.

“I don’t want to ruin the moment but, can I ask you something?” he told her.

“Sure,” she smiled.

“What happened to your dad?” he asked. 

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“How did he die?”

“Oh,” she frowned, thoughtful.

After a few seconds of silence, he said, “You don’t…have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

“No, I…I will tell you about it,” she told him, and let go of his hand.

She cleared her throat and swallowed notoriously. He could tell she was uncomfortable, her expression had changed completely.

She scratched her chin and said, “The thing with my dad is…he was not a very nice man. Long story short, he was an alcoholic and had pancreatic cancer,” she sighed, staring down at her hands. “He always beat my mum and my brothers when they were really young kids. He even broke my mum’s arm one time, in front of both Viserys and Rhaegar; they watched everything, always. I never met him, actually. He hit Rhaegar all the time, and he suffered so much when he watched him hit my mum or little Viserys. Hearing their cries…” she sighed again. “Family has always been the most important thing to him. When he was a teenager, things started to get worse. My dad beat him even harder. But Rhaegar was bigger then, and stronger. He got even taller than my dad. So one day he decided it was enough.”

Jon blinked. He stayed quiet to let her continue.

“He did it for my mum, you know,” her voice was getting pitchy; he noticed she was trying not to cry. “She’s the strongest woman in the world, but she just couldn’t get rid of my dad back then, she didn’t know how. One day he came back home from the hospital and all of his things were outside. On the street. Rhaegar threw them all out. My mum was crying in her room, desperately, but Rhaegar wouldn’t let her out. She was pregnant with me,” she made a pause as her voice started breaking. She spoke as she played with the hem of her sweater, looking down and avoiding his gaze. “My dad tried to enter to our house through the window but Rhaegar didn’t let him. He hit him, and he threw him on the street. Told him to never step a foot in our house ever again. To not even look at my mum or him or Viserys ever again. And to never even look at me or talk to me.”

"He's a brave guy, your brother," Jon said.

"Yes. He did what my mum didn't have the guts to do. _How was she going to leave him when he was dying?_ she had told Rhaegar. He replied saying that he would end up killing this family if he stayed."

Jon nodded. He thought how lucky he was for having the father he had, and how unlucky it was for Dany to have the father she had. _We don't choose family_ , he thought. It was a stroke of luck to have the family he had.

“He ended up living with my grandfather. He passed away when I was five; cancer had gone too far. I know he had called my mum several times, trying to convince her to let him in. He was desperate to meet me too. But she had enough all those years. She’s happy that I never met him. She’s a tough woman, my mum. I learned all the best things from her.”

“You’re tough as hell too, do you know that?” he told her. He was glad she trusted him enough to tell him all this. 

“I guess.” She breathed, and continued, "My family did everything they could for me to grow up happy. My mum never even showed weakness to me. She wanted me to have the childhood she couldn't give my brothers. Rhaegar even felt like a dad sometimes, he even taught me how to ride a bike," she smiled. "Viserys was also good to me when we were little. We always fought -and fight- about everything, but I knew he always wanted to take care of me. They wanted me to have the life they couldn't have. So, we're a broken family. But they're all so strong. They've been through so much. And then, here I was, having a good, happy childhood while the rest of my family had to suffer because of him."

She made a pause, her voice was starting to break.

"Did you know when you were little? The things he'd done?" Jon asked her calmly.

"Not really, no. I knew he had died, and it broke my heart. When I was a kid I wished so bad that there was a way I could meet him. But then I grew up and my mum told me everything," she hesitated, "Well, I don't really think I know everything. I'm sure there are many things my mum doesn't want to talk about, and that will probably never tell me. But it was hard to interiorize, that my dad, whom I had idealized my whole childhood, had actually been a terrible man, who totally screwed my mum's life and my brothers' life. They deserve so much. The three of them."

“It’s good that you never met him. You don’t deserve someone like that in your life.” He swallowed. His voice was low but firm. He meant what he was saying. “Daenerys, you are worth so much, so much. Don’t ever let an asshole like that into your life."

Dany remained quiet. She probably didn’t know what to say, he thought. Was she crying? Should he turn to look at her and see if there were tears on her cheeks? He decided not to, it would probably make her uncomfortable. Just like her, he decided to stare at his hands and keep his gaze there, until she was ready to say a word.

But Dany stayed quiet as she extended her arm towards him and took his hand in hers. There was no need for them to talk. He pressed her hand, wanting to comfort her but not knowing how, wanting to assure her that he would never even be a bit similar to how his father had been. He heard her sniffing and realized she was crying.

"I..I don't really talk about this, sorry," she said.

"It's fine, don't worry," he said. "Actually I...would like to give you a hug."

She chuckled and pressed his hand, "It's a little difficult in this position."

She was right, he would have to stretch his whole body to reach her and it would be a very awkward hug. He wanted to hold her, to truly hold her. And that way his fear of looking stupid vanished and he opened his door and got out of the car. He walked in front of it to the other side and opened Dany's door, while she looked at him confused. He unfastened her seatbelt and held her to move her body a little to the side to sit down in the same seat.

She chuckled, "What are you doing?"

She was half sitting on him and half on the seat, and he closed an embrace around her body, holding her close. She dried her tears with the back of her hand and hugged him around his shoulders, holding his hair. He held her by the waist and held her free hand on his lap. 

"Are you comfortable?" he asked her.

"Not much," she said. 

He let go of her and pulled the lever next to the seat to let it fall back, allowing them to lie down together. There was not much space, and his back hurt as he lay down on his side, but he only cared about holding her now. She was also lying on her side, hugging him by the waist, breathing. He buried his fingers in her hair, soft and thin, and caressed her head. He was not good with words, but he hoped that, at the very least, he could prove her he would never be like her father. She sighed and hugged him tighter. Neither of them had the intention to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times will come the next chapter!! It is one of my favorites so far, I will post it in two days max.  
> Thank you very much for reading, and please leave a comment if you liked it!


	9. First Time ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that particular first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the beginning of the fun in this story. The previous ones have been merely introductory. Enjoy!

Jon rolled on the mattress and stretched his arm towards the bedside table to grab his phone. He had spent hours reading for his anthropology class but he was not able to sleep. He took his phone and texted Dany, “I can’t sleep.”

She probably couldn’t, anyway. She usually stayed up late as she had trouble sleeping often.

“Neither can I,” she replied his text. “I’m at the library.”

“I’ve been lying down looking at the dark roof for probably hours,” he told her.

“And I could become a librarian by now, I know every damn book this school has, I think.”

He laughed in the dark. He would like to go and hang out with her there. He would also love to invite her over and lie next to her. He couldn't believe how shy and nervous he always got when they kissed, he never had the guts to make another move even when she clearly wanted to go further. He just needed to move his hands a little more, it was not that difficult. When would he be brave enough?

Another text from her popped up some seconds later, “I’ll text you back in ten minutes. Don’t fall asleep.”

He waited patiently and started playing games on his phone. After some minutes, Dany texted him again.

“Come downstairs,” the text read.

Confused, Jon got up from his bed and put his slippers on. He grabbed a coat and a scarf and rushed down the stairs to the first floor. He opened the building’s front door and saw Dany sitting in her car, her hair pulled up in a messy bun and a smile on her face. She lowered her window.

“You’re coming?” she said.

He opened the passenger’s door and sat next to her.

“Where are we going?”

“For a drive around town,” she said as she started her car. “Maybe we could go to a 24-hour convenience store and buy some candy and junk food and what not.”

“Okay,” Jon said. He had not expected that. He loved that she had showed up at his door though, coming to hang out with him even though they had class next morning. He turned the volume up. “What is this?”

“Bob Dylan,” Dany said, and took a turn. “That’s probably his worst song, though. He’s a legend, anyway.”

“What’s the name of the song?” he asked.

“To Be Alone With You.”

“Sounds corny,” he joked.

“It does,” she replied.

They drove around town and ended up at a dark gas station with a convenience store. Its white lights shined bright in the dark night. They entered the store in slippers and pajamas and started walking around, searching for anything that looked good.

“Skittles?” he asked.

“I’d rather have some M&M’s.”

“Laffy Taffies?”

“Yes, that too.”

"Oh, um," Jon mumbled. "I didn't bring my wallet with me. I didn't know we were gonna go somewhere..."

"It's fine," she said. "Just buy me dinner tomorrow," she laughed.

She paid for the candy and they went back into her car. They sat in the back seat and put all the sweets in the center seat to open the packages. They sat crossed legged facing each other, with their backs against either door. He took a Laffy Taffy and put it in her mouth, she bit half of it while he pulled the other half out of her teeth to eat it himself. She threw her head back to laugh out loud.

“Jon, what’s the Laffy Taffy joke?!” she asked in a childish way.

He took the package in his hands, cleared his voice and read: "How do you get a baby alien to sleep?”

“How?” she asked.

“You rocket.”

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

He opened a pack of gummy bears and tried to shoot them into Dany’s mouth. They missed all of the shots. He laughed, feeling like a little kid again. 

“You’d starve as a baseball player,” she mocked him.

“And you as a goalkeeper,” he replied.

She stretched her legs and rested them on top of his while she supported her back against the car door. He loved how comfortable she always was with him, how she never seemed nervous when they were together, how she always told him whatever was on her mind. He was still nervous around her, even though they spent so much time together, even though they had kissed and hugged and cuddled so many times, she still made him nervous. She was so pretty.

“They say too much candy can get you drunk,” she said.

“That might explain a lot,” Jon said.

“How can I drive back to school if I am, in fact, drunk?” she joked. Jon shrugged. “I guess we’ll have to stay here, right?”

“If you say so,” he laughed as he caressed her legs.

She moved closer to him and sat up on his lap. She said, “I would like that.”

He held her hands in the space between them and she smiled at him. It was all so dark, but there was a white light that came from behind that lighted her face up enough for him to see her blue eyes and the tiny nose freckles she had. Their faces got closer and he bumped his nose with hers.

“Kiss me,” she said, and he stared at her lips. She had a beautiful mouth, he wanted to look at it a little longer. “ _Please_ ,” she begged in a whisper.

Jon leaned towards her and their lips connected. He hugged her by the waist and she held his jaw with both hands. He stroked the small of her back as he licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth to let his tongue in, slowly, he tasted everything he could.  She tasted like candy, he probably tasted like that too. She let out a small moan and opened her mouth wider against his. She adjusted her body to face him completely, opening her legs around his waist. He smiled and allowed her tongue into his mouth, which sent vibrations through his whole body. She was delicious. He rubbed her back from the bottom to the top with both hands, wanting to do the same without any clothes in between his hands and her skin. Her breath became quicker and louder and so did his. She ran her fingers down his chest, feeling its uneven rise and fall, which made him moan once more into her mouth.

She buried her hands in his curls and kissed him harder; but when she pulled away and started planting kisses on his neck and biting it softly, he knew he was about to lose control. He was moaning and she was sitting right on top of his cock. He was in his pajamas and so was she, so he was sure she could feel through the thin fabric how hard he was getting. He got harder every time she bit his neck, and to top it off, she started thrusting her hips towards his. They were breathing so fast. He grabbed her hips while she thrust more, it felt unreal. She kissed him harder and he bit her lower lip softly, making her moan into his mouth. But when her hand started lowering down his stomach, moving slowly towards his bulge, he knew they were going too far.

“Dany,” he breathed. “ _Dany._ ”

She pulled away and looked at him, panting.

“We’re in a gas station,” he said as he ran the heel of his hand down her cheek.

“Yes,” she agreed, confused, and grabbed the hand that was caressing her.

“We…have never done this before and, God, I’m so nervous. I’m not sure if I want to go on here…in the back of your car,” he confessed.

Dany hesitated and looked down at his chest. “Okay,” she said, and bit her lip. He took her hands in his and intertwined their fingers. “I really want to do this, though,” she added, resting her forehead on his.

“Me too,” he replied, closing his eyes, "so much. You have no idea.”

She sighed, “So…now what?”

“My flat is always available,” he said. “We could go there now.”

“Yes, that'd be good,” she said.

“Before we go, though, we should buy condoms here, don’t you think?”

He couldn't believe what he was saying. They were going to buy condoms. This was the moment to finally do this, to let his anxieties go and to not only kiss Daenerys. 

She smiled playfully and said, “Yes.”

She was about to open the car door when he told her, “Sorry, but I don’t think I’m…available.” He said as he looked down to the bulge in his pants.

“Right,” Dany laughed. “Wait for me here.”

She climbed out of the car and hurried in her slippers to the store’s door, which made him chuckle. Clearly, she wanted this as much as he did. She came out quickly with a bag of condoms in her hand and sat on the driver's seat.

“How many did you buy?” he asked, surprised, and quickly searched for his wallet on his coat pocket.

“I don’t know, like six? Seven, maybe?”

He felt a bit bad for having her pay for everything. He would buy her dinner the next day and the one after that too. She drove quickly to his flat and they ran up the stairs laughing. She hugged him from behind while he searched for his keys with nervous fingers and opened the door.

“Be careful,” Jon whispered as he closed the door silently, “We might wake up Robb.”

They tiptoed across the dark living room into Jon’s room while he pulled her by the hand and closed the door behind them. He turned on the lights and she threw the bag of condoms on his bed and sat at the edge. Jon took off his scarf and coat and sat next to her.

He couldn't believe this. She had always been so passionate when they kissed, she had always wanted more, it was so clear. He wanted her so much, but he didn't know why his nervousness always betrayed him. But now, as he sat next to her on his bed, with a bag of condoms next to them in the middle of the night, he knew this was the moment to beat his nervousness. This was something he had wanted to do for such a long time, and now he would finally do it. Daenerys Targaryen was in his bed.

“Okay,” he said. “You’re sure about this?”

“Absolutely,” she said.

He smiled and helped her take off her hoodie, she had a thin pajama shirt underneath. He felt his stomach turn, he was so nervous. She lay on the bed over his pillows and he took his shirt off before placing himself over her to kiss her once more. He rested his elbows on either side of her head. Dany ran her cold fingers over his warm back, which made him shudder. They deepened the kiss and she opened her legs to help him position himself on her, she moaned when their hips made deeper contact. They kissed slowly, patiently, there was no rush now. He cupped her cheek with one hand, slowly stroking it with his thumb. She stroked his lower back, his shoulder blades, his curls, with her tongue exploring his mouth and her hips under his. It was not difficult to get hard again. He thrust his hips down against hers, unwittingly, and she laughed at the contact. He could feel her hard nipples against his chest, and he pulled away to look at them, showing through her thin shirt.

“Can I…?” he asked, blushing.

“What?” she asked.

“O-open your shirt?”

Dany laughed. “Yes, you can.”

He lifted his hand and started unbuttoning. His fingers were trembling and he swallowed notoriously.

“Relax,” Dany told him as she caressed his cheek. “It’s just me.”

He finished unbuttoning her shirt and opened the folds, letting her breasts show.

“What a wonderful view,” he said, making her laugh.

Very slowly, he grabbed one of them, and then the other one. It felt so good to touch them and to squeeze them gently. He played with one nipple, hard from her arousal, and made Dany close her eyes and moan. He hesitated and lowered his head to put one nipple in his mouth. Dany gasped. She grabbed his curls with her eyes closed, and now she was trembling too, very much. His tongue played with one nipple while his hand played with the other one. Her back was arching up and her breaths were fast. Her chest went up and down as he kissed her and licked her there, while his cock got harder and harder, standing up underneath his sweatpants. Dany pushed him up and sat down in front of him. He was kneeling before her and she helped him pull his pants and his boxers down, revealing his hard cock.

“Wow,” she exclaimed. And before doing anything else, she looked up at him and asked him, "Are you feeling alright?"

He smiled at her and nodded. He looked down at his cock, he was feeling more than alright. She chuckled, apparently getting what he was saying. He sat down on his ankles and she leaned closer to him, while she put her small hand around his cock and started stroking it. It got, impossibly, even harder. She was driving him crazy, she kissed him again. The kiss was hungry, wide and wet. He moaned into her mouth, breathing so fast. He was afraid he would spend himself before he even got inside her. If just her hand felt like this, he didn't know how the rest would actually feel.

“You’re ready?” Dany asked him playfully.

“Yes,” he breathed, “please.”

She let go of his cock and took off her pants and undies. Jon stared at the small blonde hair in her cunt and swallowed hard. She stretched her arm to grab a condom from the bag. She opened the package and Jon helped her place it around his cock. She lay on his pillows with her legs open and he caught a glimpse of her open cunt. He exhaled and lowered himself over her. She grabbed his cock and, very slowly, placed the tip inside of her as he pushed in. She was so tight, so hot and so wet. He had never even imagined how good this felt, how sensitive he could be to that. But Dany moaned in pain.

“I’m sorry,” Jon said. “Did I hurt you? Did I go in too hard?”

“It’s okay,” Dany said. “Just wait for a second, just a second.”

Jon planted several short kisses on her lips between his apologies, which made her giggle. She breathed below him, her eyes shut, he hoped he hadn't harmed her.

“Alright,” she said as she put her legs up on his waist. “Let’s go one more time.”

He kissed her cheek and thrust softer this time, and they both hissed in pleasure when he was inside. He started out slow and steady; feeling every inch of her cunt stretching around him. He watched her face, she had her eyes open, so blue they were almost purple, staring at him, her hair was a mess on his pillow, yet he had never seen such a beautiful sight. He was inside of her. He needed to kiss her again. Their lips reconnected and she moaned into his mouth.

He was loving it, every second of it, even the embarrassing ones, were perfect. Both were breathing loudly and quickly. Her hands were on his butt cheeks pressing his hips against hers and her breasts touched his chest occasionally. It wasn't loud, her hums were low but sounded so good. But it was not long until his thrusts became more erratic and his muscles started tightening, so he knew he did not have much time left. He kissed her nose and breathed, “I’m…about to cum, Dany. I…I’m sorry”

“Do it,” she said as she hugged him close.

He buried his face in her neck and she put her hands on the nape of his neck. His body tightened and he moaned as he spent himself inside the condom. He hoped he hadn't woken Robb up.

She stroked his hair and held his face by the sides, pulling it down to give kiss his lips and then his forehead. They were both out of breath and silent. Just caressing each other. He wondered how it would be for her to have an orgasm. He felt terrible about finishing so quickly and not letting her finish. She didn't seem to mind though. She was smiling and caressing his back.

“I…did not think it would be this fast,” Jon said, embarrassed.

Dany grabbed his hand and kissed it, holding his gaze. “Next time we will last longer, don’t worry.”

“You’re beautiful,” he told her. “I can't believe this.”

“You’re beautiful too,” she replied, and brushed her fingertips up and down his butt cheeks.

After he stood to throw the condom away and to bring a towel to clean her thighs, he turned on his night lamp and turned off the lights. He lay next to her and hugged her by the stomach. Jon stared at her abdomen rising and falling as she breathed. Dany was so beautiful, she had made him so nervous, so insecure to show her his body this way. But she had made him feel so good tonight, the way she kissed him and touched him, the way she moaned and trembled, she had made him feel...better about himself. 

He ran his fingers over her belly but she held his hand to stop him.

"I'm too ticklish in my belly," she smiled. He moved his hand to rest it on her ribcage.

"I feel like...such a fool for waiting so long for this," he told her. "It was...it was so _good_. And you had wanted to have sex so many times before and I just...chickened out!"

She turned her body to her side to face him.

"You didn't feel ready, it's alright," she told him, placing her fingers on his jaw. He stared at her face, tired and sleepy. He leaned in and pressed one more kiss on her lips. "So, this is it!" she smiled. "This is what everyone talks about all the time. Not bad, huh?"

He grinned, "I just hope next time it lasts a bit longer."

Dany laughed and kissed his lips once again. 

“Let’s get some sleep, now,” she told him, while he caressed the tip of her hip bone and planted soft kisses on her neck. “We have class in the morning and it’s almost four am. Tomorrow we’ll go again,” she smiled.

He kissed her lips slowly, wanting to taste her one last time before going to sleep. She ran her fingertips on his cheek and ear as they kissed.

She pulled back moments later, both of them understanding they had to sleep. He pulled the covers on top of them and stretched his arm to turn off the night lamp.

“Goodnight, Dany," he told her, and she snuggled closer to him. 

Even though it was so late at night, he could not really sleep right away. How could he, after opening up to someone like that? After being naked before her and moaning and shaking for her? After finally making love with Daenerys? After feeling her skin against his with nothing in between, after kissing her so passionately and witnessing how hungry she was for him as he was for her? 

She had her arm across his naked abdomen now, and he felt her breasts against the side of his chest. He wanted to stay here and never move, he wanted to wake up the next morning tangled with her and hear her say "Let's not go to class, let's stay here and do this again." How he would love that. But what if, he thought, instead of expecting her to say this to him...what if _he_  told it to  _her_? He would certainly catch her off guard. He had always been so reserved and shy, but tonight...Dany had seen him like no one ever had. He would certainly surprise her if he asked her to miss class the next day, and after everything they'd done tonight, he had no reason to be embarrassed anymore or so frightened about sex.

Would she agree, though? The only way to find out was to ask her in the morning, and before shutting his eyes and trying to fall asleep, he promised himself he would. There was no reason to feel embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this amazingly frickin' hot but, well, it's their first time...so it had to be short and paused. I promise I will write super hot sexy chapters later when they (especially Jon) are more comfortable with each other. Dany is of course more straight forward as she is in ASOIAF, I mean irl she would totally be the one who goes for it first (as she did with Daario in ADWD), whether it's for a kiss or something else. Jon is so shy and even a little "afraid" of sex that he would never go first....yet ;)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it a lot!


	10. Late Night Talks

Dany had set two bowls of carbonara spaghetti in Jon's dining room, along with two empty glasses and a bottle of wine. She had asked Robb to let her in and spent the afternoon at his place while he had a study group session. She was learning to cook and she wanted to surprise Jon with a nice meal. It was a simple recipe, but she still hoped it didn’t taste horrible. The wine was there to give the meal a bit of fanciness. She had also put on music. She had a Beatles playlist that she wanted to listen with him. She lit up a couple of vanilla-scented candles.

She had chosen a light blue dress to wear that night. She lifted her hair in an elegant bun for which she had watched a Youtube tutorial and wore heels to look more elegant. She had asked Jon to dress up too. She had also chosen matching underwear. Even though she didn't have any 'sexy' underwear (yet), she tried to find panties that were not too big or with many childish designs, she knew it was time to buy her own panties and ask her mother to stop buying all the pink panties with little animal designs that she saw on sale at the mall.

So she had put on nice underwear under her dress, as she already knew how the night was going to end. Ever since they had sex for the first time, it had been difficult not to do it often. Despite Jon's initial nervousness about it, they were both always trying to find a time for it in their day, a moment in which both of them were free and Missandei nor Robb were at home. She had wanted to touch him for so long, and when they finally made love for the first time, she had no clue it would feel that good...no matter if it didn't last long and that it was so paused and short. It seemed so right.

So little by little, they started losing their nervousness, trying new things between giggles and moans and every once in a while a weird sound appeared and made them both laugh. He was braver now when they made out, daring to slip his hand under her shirt and rub it over her stomach and ribs until he reached one of her breasts and massaged it. And even though she usually was the one who unzipped his pants first, he had surprised her the other night when they were cuddling in his bed with his chest against her back and his crotch against her butt, by slipping his hand under her panties and shyly pressing her there. She grinned as she turned her head and he kissed her from behind, she felt like that small step had been a big achievement.

She was starting to learn their differences, and their preferences as well. She learned Jon liked to move slower and liked to have more time for foreplay. She was a little quicker to start, more intense, and more eager to end the foreplay and getting him inside of her. 

Finally, Jon rang the doorbell and her thoughts went back to the present moment. She dried her nervous hands on her hips (why did he still make her nervous?) and hurried to the door. She opened it and saw him standing in front of her with a suit, a white shirt, a grey tie and dark pants.

“Greetings, fine gentleman. What a nice suit you’re wearing tonight,” She said as she extended a hand to him. He smiled playfully while he held her hand and kissed its back.

“How are you doing this fine afternoon, young lady? Before I get in I must say, blue is definitely your color,” he replied. She smiled at him and he continued, “And what is that sound I’m hearing? Is it music? Is it The Beatles?”

Dany chuckled while she grabbed his hand and guided him inside. “’Tis a chilly afternoon. So, I must beg you, come inside, sir, I hope this food warms you up.” She said as she winked an eye at him.

Jon raised his eyebrows and said, “Oh boy, this will be one fine evening.”

As they entered and he saw the table with the food, he asked her, “You did this?”

Dany nodded happily and said, “I hope it tastes good, though. I’m still a noob in the kitchen.”

“I’m sure it does,” he said as he sat down.

“Rhaegar is a great cook and he always wanted to teach me,” she told him. “I never wanted to. I thought it looked too boring. I guess that now that I’m twenty I should learn to do something besides noodles,” she laughed. “Eat! I want you to tell me how it is.”

He twined the noodles in his fork and put them to his mouth. He nodded while he chewed.

“It’s really good. The cheese is very tasty,” he told her. She hoped he actually meant it and that he was not saying it just because he felt like he had to. She thought her sauce was okay. “Finally I’ve got a cook and can stop eating in the school’s cafeteria every day,” he joked.

Dany laughed and slapped his arm.

“Okay, so I will try something new every week,” she said. “And you can taste my food and tell me if you like it or not.”

“What if I tell you I like all of them?” he smiled, and ate some more spaghetti.

“Then, if you don’t like one, you would have to eat it more times anyway as I'll keep cooking it, so it would be your loss.”

“Fair enough,” he said.

“Oh! The wine!” she exclaimed. The corkscrew was already on the table so Jon grabbed it to open the bottle. It smelled delicious. He poured it into their glasses.

“So, how was your day?” she asked him.

“Fine. Nothing new. My Anthro teacher still sucks but the readings are interesting,” he said, and sucked on a noodle so full of sauce that the cheese ended up all around his mouth. Dany laughed at the sight of his whole lips looking yellowish-white.

“And your day?” he said after they finished laughing and he cleaned his mouth with a napkin. “How did that History test go?”

“Not good,” Dany said. “I failed.”

Jon opened his eyes in surprise. He was probably wondering if this was the first time she had ever failed a test.

“I hate the feeling,” she told him. “I thought I knew all about it so I did not study as hard as I should have.”

“Oh, fuck that,” he told her. “You’re so intelligent and you know it. That's just an insignificant number.”

Dany just looked down at her plate. She had been spending too much time with him lately. She had decreased her daily hours of study to have more free time to spend with him. She didn’t think she would fail, though. It had made her angry, it had frustrated her. She had wanted to scream at the teacher's face and tell him that she also needed time for other things.

“I know, I know,” she said. “It just feels weird.”

He extended his arm and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

“I found that really good cheese on the supermarket today,” she said, trying to change the topic. She had planned this dinner to have a nice night with Jon, she didn’t want to keep thinking about the test she didn’t pass. “It’s one of the best ones,” she continued.

“Um, yeah, about that…” he said, clearing his throat. “I didn’t tell you this but…I’m lactose intolerant.”

“What?” said Dany as she furrowed her brow, “Oh my God, why are you eating that, then?”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to turn it down if you cooked it. Sorry,” he said as he played with the fork.

“You’re kidding?! We can eat something different, it’s totally okay.”

“I don’t know what I was thinking, but I’ll be okay, my stomach will just hurt a bit.”

“Jon…next time just tell me,” she said.

She felt slightly annoyed that he had not told her this. She trusted him so much, he knew everything about her, and he couldn't tell her this? Wasn’t he comfortable enough with her to tell her something so insignificant?  _He is so shy,_  she remembered. 

“Yeah, I will,” he said. She gave him a small smile and pressed a quick sticky kiss on his lips. He let out a laugh.

“Your lips are full of cheese,” he smiled as he gave her another quick, loud peck, “they’re so sticky.”

“You don’t need more cheese,” Dany laughed against his mouth. “You’re gonna end up farting for the rest of the night.” He laughed even harder. “Just drink your wine, then.”

“Alright,” he said as he grabbed his glass with one hand and gave her hers with the other one, “you too, though.”

Dany accepted the glass and said, “Cheers, may this be a good night and may we finish this whole bottle.”

He clicked his glass with hers and said, “Cheers.”

It did not take long for the bottle of wine to be almost empty. After many clicks of glass and chuckles, Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra started playing. Dany stood up carefully, helping herself with her hands on the table to avoid getting dizzy. She laughed and held his hand.

“I love this song,” she told him, “Why don’t you dance with me?”

Reluctantly, he stood up and said, “Since when do you like Frank Sinatra?”

“Since I’ve been dying to dance with you to old music,” she said, approaching him, her face felt hot from all the wine she had drank that fast.

He chuckled and pressed her body against his with one hand holding her waist, and the other one holding her hand in the air. She held his shoulder from the back with her free hand and guided him to move. He giggled at how uncoordinated his feet were, and his drunkenness made him step on Dany’s feet a couple of times and apologize many times.

He lifted her arm in order for her to turn but she laughed and said, “Nope, I’m too drunk for that!”

Jon laughed and pulled her close to him again. Their hands linked in the air once more and he lifted their arms up and down, which made Dany laugh harder. They kept on moving, hugging drunkenly and occasionally stealing a kiss from each other, laughing at their failed dance moves and singing the lyrics.

Jon buried his face in her neck. “You smell amazing,” he told her, which made her smile.

“I probably just smell like alcohol,” she answered, and felt him plant a kiss on her neck. Her heartbeat quickened.

"No, it's your normal scent," he said. “You smell like…you.”

Dany hugged his waist with both her arms and stayed like that. He smelled really good too, she loved his scent. She rested her lips on his shoulder, and then her cheek. Her hand held her opposite wrist as she hugged his waist, feeling the heat of him against her, all over her body, his belly moving as he breathed. She wasn’t even hearing the music anymore. She didn’t even care that she had failed the test. She couldn’t even remember what the bloody test had been about. She would rather fail again than end this moment.

“You know what?” she asked him.

“What?” he replied softly, almost a whisper.

“I’m happy,” she heard herself saying.

* * *

The cheese had not done Jon too well. He had locked himself in the bathroom for a while and she made him a cup of tea to help him with his stomachache. He came out later, holding his belly but saying he felt better now, and Dany leaned in to give him a kiss. He sat down on the couch, taking his tie off. She took off her heels and sat on the length of the couch and rested her feet on Jon’s lap, her knees high up in a way that the skirt of her dress fell all to her hips, exposing all her legs and maybe even a bit of her undies. He rubbed her legs with both his palms.

“Do you have any plans this weekend?” he asked her, resting his cheek on her knees.

"I'm hanging out with Arianne, Margaery and Myrcella on Friday," she told him. "We might go for some drinks. But other than that, nothing else."

“Tormund’s birthday is this Saturday,” Jon told her. "Wanna come?"

“Sure,” she said. “Your friends are really nice.”

“I’m happy you think so,” he smiled. “It’s gonna be a big party, though. You’ll probably meet every single philosopher in school.”

“How are the rest of the philosophers at WU?” she asked. It was a completely different faculty than hers.

“Exactly like you’d imagine them,” he laughed, his cheek remained on her knee as he looked down at her.

“And how’s that?”

“Well, the stereotypes for philosophers actually apply in some of them.”

“Long beards, big glasses…” she joked and Jon burst out a laugh. “Smoke weed all day...”

Jon kept on laughing, "I can't deny that."

She laughed and said, “Are all of your conversations about philosophy?”

“Not really,” he told her. “We leave most of those for the classroom. Although when the drugs start taking effect…well, some of them won’t shut up about the meaning of life and all that.”

Dany laughed at the thought of stoned Jon talking about philosophy with his friends.

“Should I read about Aristotle or Nietzsche or anyone before the party?” she joked.

“Nah,” he smiled, slowly shaking his head against her knee, “but if you do want to know, I could talk  _so much_  about them. Not to sound arrogant or pretentious, though.”

“Ah, come on, you’re the least arrogant person I know,” she said, “and yes, tell me about them.”

He gave her a shy smile and lifted his head from her knee. She really was not too interested in the subject. But hearing Jon talk ‘so much’ as he had said was enough for her to want to listen. He was not a guy of many words, and whatever got him talking filled her with joy.

“Who do you want to hear about?”

“Any big philosopher,” she said. “I bet you know about all of them.”

“I only know that I know nothing,” Jon replied. “Socrates said that.”

“I  _know_  Socrates said that!” she laughed, “I’m not a philosopher but I don’t live under a rock, either.”

“Alright,” he giggled nervously, “sorry.” He scratched his chin. “Okay, where do I start…”

“By maybe which philosopher you like the most?”

Jon nodded, “Sure…So, Nietzsche.” He cleared his throat. “Damn, Nietzsche only whines about absolutely everything,” he smiled. “Oh wait! If you want to learn about Nietzsche you must know about Schopenhauer first.”

She heard Jon talk for hours. She had not expected that. He was so intelligent, she realized. He even went back to the origins of philosophy. He asked her her opinions and eventually asked her if she believed what a certain philosopher said. She just nodded and let him speak more, it was a topic she knew nothing about.

He got so thirsty from talking too much that he stood up a couple of times to get a glass of water, not shutting up while he did. He finished with Schopenhauer and continued with Nietzsche and then with Sartre. He loved his major, clearly, and she was happy he did. It reminded her when she taught him Calculus and she talked for hours while he listened, she felt like it was the other way around now. 

She sat on her toes, curled next to him on the couch while he hugged her knees. Then she lay down with her legs stretched on top of his. Then she placed her head on his lap while he talked even more and stroked her hair. She caressed his neck and eventually tickled him. Robb went in, got dressed, and went out. Jon stopped to say hello and goodbye, but other than that, he did not stop talking. He was usually a quiet guy, so she loved seeing him talk that much. She was usually the one who talked the most between them.

“You should write a book someday,” she smiled later, lying next to him in his bed.

“Me?” he exhaled a laugh and shook his head, looking up at the roof. “About what?”

“Whatever you want,” she shrugged, “Philosophy, for one. You know so much about it, you’re like a human encyclopedia of it.”

He chuckled. He had talked so much tonight. He was usually so quiet but she realized that deep down he had an eagerness to talk about his interests.

“Come on,” he laughed, “I don’t know yet what I will do with philosophy, but I don’t think it will be that.”

“Why not? Anyone could write a book,” she replied, adjusting her body to lie on her side. “ _Literally_. About any subject. I’ve seen the shittiest books on the library, believe me.”

“Well, if you could write a book what would it be about?” he asked, turning his head to her.

“Inequality, perhaps,” she answered, “How it affects society as a whole, not only the less privileged people. I’d like to call out all these scumbags we have in the Parliament about how they keep screwing Westeros with their greed.”

“Ah, politics,” he sighed, “I hate them but I love them.”

“How come?” she asked, pulling up the covers to cover herself to the neck.

“Love to talk about politics and discuss them. Hate politicians,” he answered.

“There are a couple of goodies out there, though,” she said, “but most just do what they do for more power, not for actually wanting the best for society.”

He nodded, “Some of them might have wanted that when they started their political career, but then power takes over. Every time. It’s scary to think about it, really. They end up chasing power just for the sake of power, and not for the sake of doing something worthwhile…and that’s when they start doing all that stupid shit.”

“I just can’t understand how they can see all these things going on in Westeros, all the people who can’t get an education nor proper jobs, all the people who can’t even eat every day or have a place to live. And as always, they blame immigrants or the lower classes…” she frowned, “when it’s really due to their corruption and all the wars they fight just to fill up their pockets even more.”

“You know what bothers me the most?” he replied, “so many people know this, but who’s doing anything about it?”

She lied down silently, staring at the roof, thinking. He turned to his side and hugged her by the belly. She placed her hand on the arm that held him, caressing it with her thumb.

“Does it happen to all of them? That power corrupts them? I mean there must be some of them who are actually good people.”

“There might be a couple, but how difficult could it be to survive in that environment when you’re against all these guys who are just fucking vultures.”

She sighed.

“You should watch House of Cards,” he said quietly.

“What?” she replied.

“House of Cards, the TV show.”

“Oh, is it good?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I think you’d love it. We could watch it together.”

She grinned, “Alright. Now?”

“Not now, please. I’m too tired,” he said.

His head laid on her shoulder, and she bent her arm to touch his curls and pull them up softly. He raised his head and kissed her on the lips. He stayed still afterward, both of them were sleepy.

Since they had started their sex life, not a day had gone by in which they hadn’t had sex. Either in the morning or at night, they would always find a time to be intimate. It was not only the physical pleasure and wanting to satisfy their needs and desires, it was how meaningful those moments were, how they opened up to the other completely, how they lost their embarrassment and just thought about kissing and embracing and touching and driving the other one over the edge. It was about crashing barriers between them, beating shyness and nervousness and becoming one. And, of course, it felt  _so good._

 _‘Is it normal to want it this much?’_ Dany asked Arianne, who was much more experienced in sex than she was.

 _‘It’s not uncommon,’_ she replied.  _‘It’s new for you and him. People usually get a bit crazy about it after their first time and get horny super often. It won’t be like that forever, though. Things will cool down eventually and you’ll need it less often.’_

But tonight, there had been no sex. They had eaten, drank and talked, and even without sex it had felt like one of the best nights she had had with him. She had realized he was quiet and nervous around people he didn't know much, or that he didn't trust much. She had seen how he interacted with his family and his group of friends before, and she had slowly witnessed how he was another person with her now as opposed to how he was when they had started going out. It made her smile, it meant he truly felt comfortable around her, it meant that he trusted her.

He told her, "Thanks, by the way.”

"For what?" she replied.

"For listening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments!


	11. Losing Nervousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to my beta @arthurt and to @longerclaw for the useful tips and suggestions! You guys are the best!

Every time they went out, she talked and laughed and danced and sang to almost every song. She clearly liked partying, she didn’t consider herself to be as outgoing as her best friends but she did like to go out to drink and dance with them…in which she differed a bit from Jon. Jon liked to go out for drinks with his friends but going to clubs and dance all night wasn’t exactly something he did willingly, he only did it to hang out with Dany sometimes. He tried to dance as much as he could those nights, but it wasn’t his favorite thing to do. She always told him she appreciated his effort of coming along anyway, even in those times when he was clearly not having a blast and just standing or sitting next to her at a house party as she talked to someone else, not knowing what to say, and occasionally dropping a comment in the conversation. Dany always gave him a queue to intervene in conversations with others at social gatherings, as she knew it was not easy for him to talk to new people.

He couldn't help but wonder why someone as extroverted as her could be attracted to someone like him. He was so _boring_. Why was she so in love with him to wait for him to be ready to have sex? To go out with him not once, not twice but for months? To be his girlfriend?

“You want me to give you the whole list?” she told him after he asked her what she saw in such a nervous wreck like him. They were walking side by side on a warm night, walking to Tormund's place for his birthday. Before going to a club, they were going to do the pre-drinks at his house.

“You’re not a nervous wreck. Don’t say that. Don’t reduce yourself only to that,” she said softly. He sighed, wondering why he had to be so damn insecure.

“Okay so, besides the physical attraction which has been an important factor since the start…Jon, you are so good, you are so nice!”

He smiled, “What do you mean?”

“You’re so respectful, you care about me. You know what I love about you? You listen to me, and, like…I don’t feel _judged_ when I tell you things, you know?” She held his hand as they walked together down the street. He nodded. Feeling listened was also one of the things he liked the most about being with her.“You’re not an impulsive person, and I know I am, a little bit. You like to think things through before doing them or saying them. We can have such a good time together…and beyond your shyness, you’re so funny! You can have a great sense of humor. What else?” she thought, “You’re so intelligent too! Damn, that _does_ turn me on!” she laughed, making him laugh as well.

“There are so many good things in people, being extroverted is not the only thing that matters,” she told him.

He rubbed her hand with his thumb as they entered the subway station to take the metro. He wished sometimes he could be as extroverted as she was, though. He found it admirable. It showed how confident she was, as opposed to how insecure he was.

 _'What’s your name?'_ she could easily ask someone sitting or standing next to her at a gathering.

It wasn’t common for people to do that. Most people always waited for someone else to introduce them before starting a conversation by themselves. But people always replied with a smile and willingness to chat.

“How can you _do_ that?” Jon asked her after she finished talking with a girl at Tormund’s place. He had managed to fit around twenty people in his living room, pushing tables and couches against the walls.

“Do what?” Dany replied.

“Talk to people like that, start conversations like that,” he said.

She shrugged, “I don’t see why not.”

Jon stared at her, waiting for a longer explanation.

“People want to meet other people, but so many times they don’t because they fear what the other would think of them when they make the first move,” she said.

“I don’t know,” Jon smiled. “I think it’s a bit…embarrassing? Maybe?”

“But you talked to me first,” she smiled.

“I know I…was so nervous. But just went for it you know. It was either that or failing the class.”

“There’s nothing to get nervous about, really,” Dany said. She took his hand in hers and walked into the kitchen with him. “Let’s get another drink.”

“But wouldn’t you think…that a guy would seem like a creep if he talked to you first?” he asked her, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

“Well, it depends on what he’d say and how he'd say it,” she said, taking two cups and pouring gin in them. She cleared her throat and did her manliest voice possible, “ _I’ve been watching you all night and just can’t stop thinking about you.  Please, dance with me._ That is creepy.”

Jon laughed out loud, “Has someone actually said that to you?”

Dany laughed and nodded, serving tonic water in their glasses, “You wouldn’t believe.” She did her manly voice again, handing him a glass and said, “ _You have sweeeet breasts!”_

“No way,” he said, his eyes wide. “If I were there I would punch them in the fucking face.”

“That is just wrong, even offensive. Like, if you approach someone in a friendly, non-creepy, non-offensive way, there’s no problem,” she said.

He scratched the nape of his neck, thoughtful, and took a sip of his drink.

“Okay, look, let’s see who isn’t talking to anybody right now,” she said, pulling him to stand beside her at the door of the kitchen, looking around the place. “That girl.”

Jon stayed silent waiting for an explanation.

“Go say something, I’ll go with you,” she said.

“No!” Jon said. “She’ll think I’m trying to hit on her.”

Dany sighed, “No! It’s not like that…okay, a guy then.”

“He’d also think I’m trying to hit on him.”

“Jon!” Dany laughed, “No! Meeting someone doesn’t mean you want to get laid with them!”

“I know but…what if they think so?”

Dany shook her head, “No one’s gonna look at you like a weirdo if you talk to them first. They might get surprised, but that’s it.”

Jon sighed, putting his hand in his pants pocket.

“Look, if someone comes up at a gathering and tells you ‘ _hi, what’s your name?’,_ would you think ‘ _Umm…what the hell is wrong with them?’_ ”

He pursed his lips, thinking, “No. I would think that…they’re confident, not weird.”

“Sure! That they’re confident, or just _nice._ Come on,” she smiled, “Go talk to someone. A guy or a girl.”

Jon looked down at the floor.

“You can do it, it’s not that bad,” she asked him. He stayed silent again, walking into the kitchen again. She followed him and leaned in to press a kiss on his lips, caressing his cheek.

“What’s the worst thing that could happen?” she asked him.

“And what do I say? _‘Hi, what’s your name?’_ ” he asked her.

“Oh, there are so many things you can say first to somebody,” she said. “’You’re a friend of Tormund’s? You’re also at WU? Anything.”

He nodded, taking a big gulp of his drink to not feel too anxious.

A guy walked into the kitchen, searching for something over the counter. Dany hit Jon with her elbow softly, pushing him to talk to the guy. He was big and muscular and had a hard face, he looked slightly intimidating.

“Do you guys know where’s the beer bottle opener?” he asked them.

“Uh, yeah,” Jon said, and opened a drawer behind him. He took it out and handed it to him.

“Thank you,” he replied, and opened the lid of his bottle.

Jon swallowed hard and asked him, “You’re also a friend of Tormund’s?”

He looked up at him and said, “Yeah, we’re together on the rowing team. You’re also at WU?”

“Yeah,” said Jon. “We go way back though, we’ve been friends since high school.”

“Nice,” he replied. “You’ve kept up with him for a while,” he joked, making Jon and Dany laugh.

“I’m Jon, by the way, this is my girlfriend Daenerys,” he said.

“Berric,” he shook their hands, “Nice to meet you. Should we go get Tormund drunk, then? We have a surprise for him with the team.”

The rest of the team walked into the flat with a funnel, and Berric asked Jon to help him hold Tormund still while the rest of the guys poured a huge beer bottle in the funnel and Tormund drank it all, shutting his eyes hard. People around them laughed and cheered, Dany stood in the first row, laughing while she looked at Jon, holding both their glasses in her hands.

Tormund’s eyes were watery when he finished and his whole face was red. He said, “Fuck you all.”

Berric introduced Jon to the rest of the team and Tormund came in with them, they stayed talking and drinking with Daenerys by his side until it was time to leave to the party and they all took the metro to go.

Dany had texted her friends to come and she introduced them to the rowing team. Drinking made him a bit less shy at parties and he had drunk alright at Tormund’s place. The music was loud and the place was crowded, but it certainly helped to be with friends and with Dany, who were all dancing and in a good mood. Dany sang and danced with her friends, she even sang and danced with people whom she didn't know and was just meeting that night. Jon could only feel comfortable enough to do it when he was with her, but not much when too many people were watching.

“I don’t love electronic music. But the good thing about it,” she told him against his ear, “is that there's no right way to dance it, so just do whatever the fuck you want.”

She grabbed his hands and swung his arms both ways, she moved her legs from side to side or moved her head as she bounced on her place and he always tried to follow her.

He left her for a while to go for a drink while she danced with her friends. He leaned back against the bar with a drink in his hand, looking around until he made eye contact with Dany and waved at her. She walked up to him, dancing, hugged him by the neck and swayed her hips from side to side with a grin. He held her hips with both his hands, also smiling and tried to clumsily move from side to side like her.

“Are you drunk?” she asked him, probably smelling the alcohol in his mouth.

“Just a bit,” he replied.

He kept moving his hips or his feet from side to side, while Dany held him by the hands, moving them from one side to the other. She turned around while she danced, raising their hands, and pressed her back against his chest and her hips against his, moving them. His arms were holding her around the waist, and he tried to move his hips like she was doing. She grinned, turning her head and kissing his lips, touching his jaw with her fingers while she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

When the both of them got drunk and were dancing, looking at each other in the darkness with the colorful moving lights and the music pumping in their ears, it wasn't difficult to start making out and getting turned on while their bodies were against each other. She had always told him she hated to be sexual or even cheesy in public. Every time they saw a couple making out in school, in the metro or bus, in a park, she would turn to look at him with a hilarious face of disgust that never failed to make him laugh. However, parties were the exception, not only they had alcohol in their system but wherever they looked there were people making out.

“Let’s go down,” she smiled against his mouth.

“What?” he said, and she pushed his hips down as she moved them. “No, I can’t,” he said.

“Yes, you can. You’re drunk,” she laughed, and kept pushing her butt down against his bulge, sitting down on him and going lower and lower. “To the floor!” she laughed.

They kept going down as he laughed and groaned, “I don’t have that much strength in my legs.”

“Wooooo!” he heard Tormund shouting, and smiled as he saw his friend raising a glass at him.

Dany stayed with her body against his as they stood again. He held her by the hip bones as she continued moving her hips against his, turning him on more and more.

She used to take him to parties with her when they were initially going out, and even though he did not like to party much, he could not deny he had fun with her, trying to dance and holding her close to him, feeling her body against his, holding her waist and kissing her hungrily. She drove him crazy in those moments, he wanted to let it all go and take her home with him and get as physical as they could be in those first times they had partied together, those were the moments when it was so difficult to help himself, when he wanted to forget his anxiety and embarrassments and finally have sex with her.

"Did you kiss many guys at clubs before we were going out?" he had asked her one of the first times she had taken him to party.

"Only the ones worth kissing," she replied, her mouth against his ear, laughing.

"I don't even want to picture you kissing other guys," he said, “How many?”

“How many what?”

“How many guys have you kissed at parties? Just wondering.”

She laughed, shaking her head, “No idea. I didn’t even keep count.”

“More than you can count with your fingers?” he asked.

“Yes! Of course!” she said.

“Hands and feet?” he asked her.

“I think so,” she laughed, looking down. “How many girls have _you_ kissed at parties?”

Jon threw his head back with a smile and then said, “One.”

“One?!” she asked.

“I was…very drunk,” he said. “And she’s the only girl I’d ever kissed before you.”

“How did that happen?” she asked. “Was she pretty? Was she also blonde?”

He laughed at the questions and replied, “She was a ginger.”

She took him to the side of the party, next to the restrooms where the music was not as loud, and he told her, “It was at Grenn’s birthday party. Seventeen years old, I was the only one of my friends who had never kissed anyone and…they knew that too well.

“She started dancing with me, or…dancing while I tried to dance. She got closer and closer as we danced and all the boys were around us watching, smiling and giving me the thumbs up. Too much pressure. So, we kissed,” he said, and then repeated, “Too much pressure.”

She gave him a sad smile and held his hand between them. She asked him, “But did you like it?”

“I was a bit disappointed, to be honest. I imagined first kisses a bit better than that.”

“You do know how to use your tongue for such an inexperienced kisser,” she smiled, tipsy.

He chuckled nervously, “I guess so.”

He held her by the waist, putting his mouth against her ear once again, “They were telling me to take her home. Or to a hotel. I don’t know.”

“Really?” she asked.

“It’s horrible, you know. Between guys. Too much pressure to have sex.”

She cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed the opposite one.

“No one should pressure you to have sex,” she replied.

He only smiled, and leaned in to kiss her lips once more. It was obvious she meant what she was saying. He was still frightened about it at that time, even as he looked down at her, looking at her cleavage and holding her by the waist, thinking about taking off her clothes and sleeping with her felt frightening.

And now, months later, with more confidence and trust in the other and a burning new sex life, they were partying together again, making out while Jon had his back against the bar and Dany stood against him and with her fingers on his neck. He was holding her by the waist, keeping her hips close to his, wanting so bad to hold her butt in those shorts she was wearing. They could easily forget that there were so many people around, their friends included. She had her mouth open wide against his, their tongues against each other. Jon caressed her back with his fingers, pulling her hips to be harder against him, feeling more and more aroused. She grinned, holding him by the jaw and separating their lips for a bit, maybe to catch her breath. She then licked his lower lip, which made him open his mouth hungrily and kiss her with even more passion.

And so, it got to the point when the kiss got too hungry, too sexual to continue in public, and Dany, with a hand on his hipbone under his shirt, proposed him to go home that early. To which he responded, "Yes! Thank you, finally. I'm so horny."

And she only laughed and he finished his drink quickly to leave after her. They usually tried to avoid saying goodbye to their friends who were obviously going to give them the funny looks which meant "we know you're gonna fuck," but at least he had to say goodbye to Tormund for his birthday.

“I have to wake up early tomorrow,” Jon only told him with Dany by her side.

“On a Sunday? You’re religious now?” Tormund asked him ironically.

Jon laughed awkwardly.

“It’s fine, mate,” Tormund gave him a pat on the shoulder, obviously knowing what was happening but not saying anything because Dany was there as well. “I know you’re not a party person. So thanks for coming.”

“Happy birthday again, Tormund,” Dany grinned before the two left.

* * *

They were sitting next to each other in the subway. Jon had his hand on Dany's inner thigh, while her leg bounced up and down, she clearly was desperate to get home. It was so hard not to kiss her there though, sitting next to each other, leg to leg and shoulder to shoulder. He looked around to see if anybody was watching, and slowly stroked her inner thigh with his fingers. She pressed her mouth against his ear and told him, “Tonight, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.”

He breathed deeply next to her, trying to control the arousal he felt in his whole body. He looked around them, checking that nobody was too close to them, and moved his fingers up her thigh, slipping them under her white shorts, not to masturbate her of course, just to touch her a little bit and to feel her cunt, dying from anticipation for getting home.

“Oh my god,” she laughed in a whisper, “ _Jon._ ”

And she covered his hand with her small purse, even though there was nobody close enough to see.

They rushed to his flat, opening the door of the building and running up the stairs, not an easy task when he felt the alcohol still too present in his body. After closing the door, Jon pushed Dany against it and kissed her passionately while he took off his belt and lowered his pants to the floor. They breathed hard into each other’s mouths between their kisses, their tongues fighting for control and their bodies desperate to unite. The good thing about weekends was that Jon’s brother was always out all night so they would not have to control the volume. She unzipped her shorts and dropped them and her panties to the floor, looking down as he took his cock out of his underwear.

“Take me here,” she breathed, pressing her clit up and down quickly. She was so horny she could not even walk to the bedroom to continue there. “Fuck me here.”

It was all a great start for a crazily sexy night, if it weren't for the fact that Jon couldn't stay hard. Dany had laughed at first, but then it was frustrating to feel so turned on and not being able to have sex properly. He cursed while she frowned in confusion, she had no idea these things could happen. She tried to help as much as she could by stroking him fiercely, but she couldn't do much about it.

"I'm sorry," he frowned, looking down at his cock. "I just can't keep it up."

He had drunk too much for their own good tonight. But he didn't stop. He pressed several kisses to her lips and grabbed one of her breasts in her hand. She had been so eager and desperate to arrive home for sex, and she was so horny now. They had rushed to his flat and had left all their friends at the club. How could he leave her like that?

“Shouldn’t we stop?” Dany said.

He only pushed his tongue further into her mouth and took his fingers to her cunt.

“You’re too wet to stop,” he said, pressing her clitoris and making her gasp in surprise.

He moved his fingers along her cunt until he finally found the hole where he could push them in. Dany’s body tensed as she felt them go in, hugging him close by the neck with her face on his shoulder while he curled his fingers inside her. She closed her eyes and left her mouth parted open, letting any sound come out of it.

He turned his head to kiss her ear, hugging her by the waist with one hand while he fingered her with the other. She raised one leg, trying to hug one of Jon’s legs with it to give his fingers a better entrance, but there was not much she could do to stand up on one foot, especially with alcohol in her body. He let go of her waist and held her jaw again to kiss her on the mouth, and gently pushed her head against the door.

And just like that, not wanting to let her pleasure stop, he took his lips off hers and kneeled down to place them on her cunt, leaving kisses on it, dampening them and taking his tongue out to very slowly lick her clitoris from bottom to top. Her labia contracted as soon as his tongue made the first contact with her cunt, and her moans filled the room. She shut her eyes hard and frowned, her body arching backward and her hands holding Jon’s curls. Besides her loud breathing and her moans, the only sound audible was the one of his wet kisses and lips against the dampest part of her body.

“You don’t have to do this,” she breathed.

“I want to,” he replied, and went back to lick all he could.

She let out a breathless laugh, “You are,” she moaned, “a box full of surprises.”

His fingers penetrated her once more while his tongue remained on her clit. He held her hipbone with one hand as she bucked her hips towards his face, her walls clenching and expanding around his fingers. He held her labia open and turned his head to the side to catch her clit between his lips, pulling it slowly between them. She breathed hard, cursing and trembling, bucking her hips to his face uncontrollably. Her liquids kept on dripping on his fingers and dampening the surroundings of his mouth, until he decided to stand up and take her to the bed for her to lie back and relax, as he was determined not to stop. He breathed, leaning down over her to give her a wet kiss on the lips, making her laugh and pass her hand over his mouth, drying it, before giving him another deep kiss.

He caressed her head and asked her “Do you like it?”

She nodded, breathing.

“Do you want me to go on?”

“Please,” she breathed.

And so, he passed his arms below her thighs to get a grip of them as he stuck his face once more between her legs, pleasuring her until her muscles tensed, until she moved her legs, stretching them and curling them back up, not knowing what to do with them, and held his head close as she moaned harder than he had ever heard her, the type of moans that only seemed to exist in porn videos, as she shook and arched her back up.

He sat up when it all ended, and held her by the hand as he took it to his face and kissed it while she lay down with her eyes closed, regaining her strength and calming down her breathing.

“You’re okay?” he asked her.

She laughed weakly, “Better than okay.”

He smiled, leaning down to hold her cheek and kiss the opposite one loudly.

She grinned with her eyes closed, "That was so nice."

"I'm glad you liked it. I also liked it," he said, sitting up. He unbottoned his shirt and left it on top of his bureau. 

"Did you?" she sat up to take off her blouse as well. 

"Yeah, really," he smiled, lying down next to her. 

She turned her body to him, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand over his belly, moving her fingers gently on his skin. “I know there are men who...hate going down on girls.”

"That's so stupid," he said. "It was so fun," he chuckled.

He caressed her back, putting a foot up on the mattress.

Not so long ago he had been frightened to have sex with her, and now he had just kissed her and fingered her to the point of an orgasm. When they had started going out, he would have never guessed they would ever get to this level of intimacy. He would have never guessed he would have lost his nerves this much with her.

“Can you get hard now?” she asked him.

He laughed and turned his body to lie down on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely everything is welcome in the comment section.  
> If you have already read the other 35 chaps you know that Jon has come a long way, anxiety wise. <3  
> Did I mention how much @kwonbomi's fan art on tumblr has inspired me? A whole lot! https://78.media.tumblr.com/103f940a347f777fd74987ddb9c49bd3/tumblr_oxffni4rsh1t4abm8o1_1280.png  
> 


	12. The Targaryen Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrives to the Targaryen home to meet Dany's family and finds out Viserys is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Jon is NOT Rhaegar and Lyanna's son in this fic so Rhaegar is just Dany's brother here.

The hottest time of the year in King’s Landing was during summer vacations, but there were some incredibly warm days during school time. Its summer was probably three or four times hotter than Winterfell’s. Not that Winterfell had a real summer, though, it was just a time of the year when it wasn’t cold. Jon and Dany were at the beach together on a Saturday, lying on their towels on the sand. The day had started with the sun burning hot and Dany had the idea of driving down to the beach. She was used to going to the beach during the summer, Dragonstone had nice beaches and summer there was almost as hot as King’s Landing’s. She rested her head on Jon’s abdomen and he pulled up her hair and let it fall. He put his t-shirt above his eyes as the sun was so bright it was uncomfortable, even with eyes closed. He felt the sun against his skin, hot, perhaps too hot for him. But he loved feeling her this close to him in public, being so silent together despite the loudness of everyone around them, talking, laughing, listening to music on speakers.

“We’re gonna be so tan,” she told him.

“I can’t get tan,” he replied, scratching the top of her head softly. “I just get super red and that’s it.”

She chuckled.

“Jon,” she said. “Come over to meet my family next weekend. They all want to meet you.”

He knew it was a matter of time before they visited each other’s families. His parents and siblings also insisted for him to bring her home, but he still felt a little nervous about it. It was definitely time to do it, they had been together for a while and weren’t planning on ending their relationship at all. However, he couldn’t deny it that just the thought of meeting her family made him anxious. He wondered what they were expecting of him, how much had Dany told them about him? He knew how important it was to give a good first impression, he knew he had to be as nice as possible, but maybe not excessively nice to the point where he might seem like he was trying too hard.

“Sure,” he replied. “I think it’s a good idea.”

She sat up, and looking down at him she caressed his abdomen softly. He removed the t-shirt from his eyes and looked at her.

She smiled at him, “My mum is super nice, she loves to have guests over. Rhaegar is also very welcoming and will definitely like you.”

“And Viserys?” Jon asked her.

Dany threw her head back with a smile, “Just ignore him.”

Dany had told Jon so much about him that he was sure it would be hard to get along with him, but he would try. He wanted to get along with her family, just as he wanted her to get along with his brothers and sisters now that things were quite serious between them.

He sat up, he put his knees up and his arms over them. His face was close to hers. She caressed his beard on the side of his face and he leaned in to press two small kisses on her lips.

"It will be nice!" she said, holding his knee. "I'll tell them not to cook anything with milk or cheese."

He grinned, "Okay, babe."

Dany laughed, "Babe?"

Jon chuckled and shrugged, "Should we...call each other 'babe' or...?"

She smiled, "I'm fine with just 'Dany'."

"Really?" he asked her.

"Well, if you want  _me_ to call you babe..."

"No, it's fine," he said. "Just Jon and Dany, then?"

"Sounds good, I think," she said.

He nodded and pressed one more kiss on the lips.

“Let’s go to the sea,” she said.

As they walked to the sea, she held his hand. When they stepped into the water, his body tensed by the drastic change in temperature and he pressed her hand. Dany squeaked by how cold it was, but it didn’t stop her from walking further into the sea.

“It’s too cold,” he said, as she pulled him by the hand and he walked, watching the water level rising from his ankles, all the way up his hairy legs.

“You’re from Winterfell, how cold could this be for you?” she smiled.

Once the water reached his hips he gasped and said, “My dick! It’s freezing!” He grabbed his bulge with his free hand and she laughed out loud.

“If we squat now and get completely underwater, we won’t be so cold anymore,” she told him.

After hesitating about it, he squatted down and felt the water cooling the rest of his body. The water straightened his hair down when he stood back up. She laughed and pushed his hair out of his forehead. She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed his lips. He could taste the saltiness of the sea on her lips. He placed his hands on her damp waist and gave her one last kiss. Neither of them liked to be too cheesy in public but sometimes it felt inevitable.

He lay back on the water and started floating in front of her. He saw her smiling down at him. She said something but the water against his ears didn’t let him hear clearly.

“What?” he said.

“We’ll probably go to the beach in Dragonstone too, so bring your swim shorts,” she said louder.

Despite the bit of anxiety that appeared about meeting his family, he felt so good to be with her at the beach. It felt good to be together outside of school, not doing anything related to studying, just spending some relaxing time together. She carried some water in her hands and dropped it on his belly, making him chuckle. She caressed his belly.

“Your hair looks so funny in the water,” she grinned, holding his hair as it floated above his head.

He lifted his hand from the water and put his index finger in her bellybutton, making her laugh and her belly contract. She then lay back on the water next to him.

* * *

They drove an hour and a half to Dany’s house. There was some nervousness in Jon, this felt like a huge step. All the dates and laughs from the start had turned into something more serious, into a relationship, his _first_ relationship. From enjoying spending time with her to falling in love with her, they were now together in her home, about to meet her family.

“Rhaegar will cook dinner for us tonight,” she told him, both hands on the steering wheel as she drove. “They’re all excited that I have a boyfriend,” she smiled, and lowered one hand to press Jon’s.

"It's always weird to meet the family," Tormund had told him. "It's like saying, 'heeeyy, I'm the one who's fucking your daughter!'".

Jon scratched his jaw as he looked out at the highway, hoping he could give a better impression than that one.

It was a white and beige house with a small, flowered garden at its entrance. A small asphalted path led to the house’s red door. It was a lovely house in the heart of Dragonstone’s suburbs. It was hard to imagine family fights and abuse in such a warming place.

Dany rang the doorbell while Jon followed her carrying their suitcases. He breathed deeply. A blonde woman in her late fifties opened the door. She had chubby cheeks and her hair was almost white. She gave them a warm smile when she saw them.

“Mum,” Dany hugged her.

“Hello, love,” she replied, pressing a kiss on her head.

“This is my boyfriend, Jon,” Dany told her mother.

“Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Targaryen,” Jon extended a hand to Rhaella, but she went straight to hug him by the shoulders.

“Call me Rhaella, dear,” she told him. “Dany has told us so many good things about you.”

Dany placed her hand on his lower back as her brothers walked to the door.

“Rhaegar,” said the tallest one as he firmly shook Jon’s hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m the cook for tonight.”

“So I’ve heard,” Jon said. Rhaegar had broad shoulders and a square jaw. His blonde hair was up in a small bun. He was the one Dany talked so much about. He was the good brother, not the spoiled one. He was the one who kicked their father out of the house, out of _this_ house.

A slender, dark-skinned woman stood next to him.

“This is Elia, my Fiancée,” Rhaegar said, and Jon and Elia shook hands.

“I’m Viserys,” said the thinnest one. He was the one Jon was the most nervous to meet, the "complicated brother".

“Nice to meet you,” Jon told him, but he got no answer. Dany held his waist.

Jon did not know what to say next, so he turned to the others and said, “Thank you very much for having me tonight, or, this weekend. It’s very kind of you.”

“No, please,” said Rhaegar as they all walked in. “About time we met you.”

The house was cozy and warm. In the living room, there were pictures of Dany when she was a baby, with Viserys as a child and Rhaegar as a teenager. Jon smiled. Rhaella looked very much like Dany in her youth pictures, and there were, of course, no pictures of Aerys anywhere. They looked happy in the pictures, no one would ever think they had been victims of family abuse if they looked at them.

"What are you looking at?" Dany held him from behind and made him jerk in surprise.

He chuckled, "You were so chubby when you were little."

"Yeah," she giggled, hugging him from the waist and resting her face on the corner of his shoulder.

He looked around to see if anyone was around. Her family was in the kitchen. He stroked her arms with his thumbs and she stood on her toes to give him a small kiss on the lips. She rested her head on his shoulder again. 

"My mum looked like me, right?"

"Yeah, or...you look like she did."

"Dany!" her mother shouted from the kitchen. "Come and help, sweetie!"

"Alright," Jon patted her hands. 

She kept on hugging him and he pushed his hips back to crash hers, making her laugh out loud.

They walked into the kitchen and Jon told her family, "Rytsas."

"Ah!" Rhaella exclaimed. "Dany, ao gōntan daor ivestragon īlva Jon gīmigon skorkydoso naejot ȳdragon Valyrīha!"

Jon looked at her with wide eyes.

"She said: 'I didn't know Jon knew how to speak valyrian'," Dany told him. She smiled and held Jon's arms from behind, "Nyke bodmagho zirȳla mirrī angotan."

"She's teaching me a little," Jon just said, not understanding what Dany had said.

Dany chuckled, stroking the sides of his arms, "Yes, that's what I just said."

"Well," Rhaegar said as he mixed different vegetables together in a bowl, "It's not easy. Elia here has had a hard time with it."

"Do you speak it well, now?" Jon asked her.

"I mean not well, but I try my best. Rhaegar's a terrible teacher, though, he's always making fun of me when I make mistakes."

Jon chuckled, looking around the kitchen to see how he could help.

"You're our guest," Rhaegar said when he noticed Jon's gaze. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, there are some words that you definitely, _definitely_ need to know...like  _qrugh._ "

Everyone in the room except for Jon laughed out loud. Rhaella hit Rhaegar in the arm with a kitchen towel.

"Or  _qogralbar ao_ ," Rhaegar laughed.

"Rhaegar!" Rhaella said while he laughed.

Dany laughed while taking some glasses out of a cupboard. She told Jon, "He's saying 'shit' and 'fuck you'."

"Daenerys!" said Rhaella.

"You need to know," said Rhaegar. "Curse words are the first thing you need to learn in a new language to know if someone is insulting you and thinks you can't understand them..."

Jon grinned, "Makes sense."

He rushed to help Dany with the glasses. When he didn't know what else to say, he rushed with her to set up the table in the dining room.

* * *

“So, kids, how’s school?” Rhaegar asked as he passed around a wooden spoon to serve rice.

“Demanding,” said Dany. “But we’re surviving.”

Rhaella smiled at Jon and said, “Dany tells me you study Philosophy, she says you’re very smart.”

Jon smiled, almost blushing, “Well, thank you, Dany,” he said, and made her chuckle.

“What do you plan to do with that?” Viserys asked as he put a shrimp in his mouth.

“I’m not sure yet,” Jon answered. “I really like learning about it so that’s why I chose it as my major.”

“Yeah, but, how will you get a job with that?” Viserys asked aggressively. 

“Viserys, please,” Dany interrupted him, holding his gaze.

“I’m just asking, you know,” he said in a high-pitched voice. “Just wanted to check if your future husband will live from unemployment or not.”

“ _Viserys!_ ” Rhaella raised her voice. “Where are your manners? Let me remind you that Jon is our guest and I did not raise you to-“

“Yes, mum,” he interrupted, “You do not want me to end up like dad.”

Rhaella gasped. Dany’s hands tensed around her plate. Jon was blushing, not knowing what to do. He wanted to stand up, to leave the table, to go back to school and come back another weekend.

“Viserys, how old are you, again?” Rhaegar broke the silence.

Viserys rolled his eyes and stabbed a shrimp with his fork. He put it in his mouth and chewed while he stared at Dany. Rhaegar continued, “Dany tells me you have little brothers, Jon, do any of them behave like this?”

“Well, my brother Rickon is three years old...“

Rhaegar, Elia and Dany burst out laughing. Viserys kept looking at his plate.

Jon cleared his throat and said, “Anyway, philosophy can be a really good basis for different types of research; sociological, anthropological, even economic.”

Dany placed her hand on top of Jon’s to make him less anxious. 

“I’m sure it can,” Elia said. “Besides, where would we be as a society without the contribution of big philosophers?”

“Every great revolutionary movement in history has been based on somebody’s philosophy,” Dany agreed. “Every great political leader has to know a ton of philosophy to-“

“So now you want a minor in Philosophy too?” Viserys interrupted again.

“Why not?” Daenerys asked. Jon held back a smile.

“It’s good that you’re studying what makes you happy, Jon,” Rhaella smiled at him. “It’s a privilege very few people have.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “Maybe I could have another major besides this one, but at the moment I’m quite happy with it.”

“That’s what matters,” Rhaella replied.

Dany's mother liked him, and that’s what mattered the most to him. She was surprised by the fact that he had such a big family, she wanted to invite them all for dinner with them, or maybe a barbecue, she had said. Dany thought it was an excellent idea, except Winterfell was too far from Dragonstone. 

After cleaning everything up, Viserys said, “So, Jon, if you go upstairs the guest room is the second door on the left for you to stay there.”

Dany frowned, “Can’t you ever shut up?”

Jon’s body tensed. He did not want to do this again, not when it had been so difficult to have a decent conversation with her family after Viserys humiliated him at the table.

“Oh, it’s okay, I’ll get my suitcase,” Jon said.

Rhaegar gave him a pat on the shoulder and told him, “No, mate, he’s kidding. You’ll stay in Dany’s room, of course. She’s twenty, not twelve.”

Jon nodded awkwardly.

Rhaella put her hands together awkwardly, "Why don't we drive down to the pier tomorrow? And maybe have something to eat there next to the sea?"

"Sounds lovely," Jon smiled.

Dany held his arm gently, "Yes, that would be nice. You have to see all the pretty views in Dragonstone."

Rhaella nodded, and another moment of silence filled the room.

“It’s getting late,” Dany said. “Thanks for the dinner, Rhaegar, it was lovely. But it has been a really long day and we need to sleep.”

“Of course,” Rhaella said. “Show Jon around and have a good night, love.”

Jon was relieved when they said goodnight. It seemed like dinner would never end. He thought his armpits were sweating from anxiety when they stood up from the table. He felt embarrassed, and he did not know how Viserys was going to act with him for the rest of the weekend. The rest of her family was lovely, he liked them very much. Dany loved Rhaegar, Jon could tell. She looked up to him. She always told him everything; about school, about her friends…he wondered how much she had told Rhaegar about him. Jon hoped any of his siblings could look up to him as well.

They went upstairs and Rhaegar and Elia left to their house. Dany led him into her room and told him to put his suitcase next to the bed. He stared at the pictures on her wall with her friends, the places she had traveled, it felt so personal to be there. She had a lot of pictures with Arianne and Myrcella, they had been friends since high school and they attended college together now. Margaery was also in most of her pictures. He saw pictures of her in Essos with her family, with the Meereeneese pyramids, the Pentos' palaces, the streets of Braavos. He wanted to go there someday with her.

Dany threw herself on the bed.

“Sorry about Viserys,” she told him. “It must have been so awkward...”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he said as he took his pajamas out of his suitcase. “It’s not the first time somebody’s told me that.” It was a lie, though. No one had ever told him that, but he knew many people thought about it when he said he was a philosopher, Viserys was only the first one to say it out loud.

“It isn’t fair, though. I wish he could shut up for more than ten minutes,” she said as he took off his clothes. “I think he’s jealous that he’s the single brother now.”

“Has he had a girlfriend before?” he asked her.

“He has dated some girls before…but nothing serious. He once asked Arianne out. He had a crush on her long ago, but it never happened. It was so awkward, though.”

Jon chuckled. He could not imagine Viserys with Arianne. He thought maybe having a girlfriend would calm Viserys down a little bit.

Dany lay on the bed and caressed his bare back while he sat on the edge. “I think my mom really likes you.”

He smiled, loving the strokes of her fingers on his back while he put his boxers on. “What a sweet woman, she is.”

Despite it all, Dany seemed happy that Jon was finally in her house. Now he felt more like her boyfriend than before: meeting her family, staying in her house, seeing her real bedroom with her lifelong stuffed animals, a guitar by the corner, her Lord of the Rings poster; sleeping in her bed, in her real blankets and pillows, her whole house smelling like she always did. He felt a rush of excitement about being in her actual room. He dropped himself on the bed next to her, only with his boxers on, and hugged her head with an arm to kiss her on the lips. She held him by his bare waist and pressed herself against him. It felt good to be here. He couldn't wait to take her to his house.

“So, you heard Rhaegar and Elia are getting married?” Dany asked him while they were brushing their teeth.

“Yes. She seems really nice, I’m happy for them.”

“She's lovely,” Dany agreed. “They’re getting married at the end of the year.”

“That’s nice,” Jon mumbled while he brushed his teeth.

Dany took her toothbrush out of her mouth and said, “Will you come with me? To the wedding? I don’t even know if I should ask you this, you’re my boyfriend, you’re automatically invited.”

Jon smiled and kissed her lips, full of toothpaste.

“Ew,” she joked.

“Of course I will,” he said, “Thank you.”

Dany planted a wet, toothpaste-full kiss on his cheek and made him groan. “Come on! I already washed my face!” he said, and made her laugh out loud.

* * *

Before getting into bed with Dany, he remembered he had left his phone in the living room. He walked out to the corridor, all the lights were turned off already. He could not help but remember all the stories Dany had told him. It was in this corridor where her father dragged Rhaegar by the arm. He kept on walking and stopped at the top of the staircase, where Aerys had hit Rhaella and made her fall down. Where could he have broken her arm in front of their kids? He wondered as he picked his phone up. In the dark, he tried to see once more a photograph of Dany as a toddler, which made him smile. He was glad she did not have to go through all the abuse.

He could only see her blond hair as her whole body was curled up under the covers. She lifted her head to face him and asked him, "Found your phone?"

He nodded and she silently placed her head back down and closed her eyes. He left his phone on her night table and got under the covers. He held her hand between their bodies. He closed the space between them and found himself whispering to her, "I hope they can trust me and...know that I won't be like him."

"Huh?" she said in a tiny voice. She was probably already falling asleep.

"I think I'm talking in my sleep," he chuckled quietly.

Dany hummed and placed a hand on his neck. They usually cuddled before going to sleep but eventually ended up on their own side of the bed, separate and in different positions. But tonight, he felt like holding her more than other nights. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone i hope you liked my version of the targssss!  
> Anyway i want to change the name of this fic, i chose the name bc of a bob dylan song (as you might have guessed in chapter 9) but now i just think it's corny af. Should i change it? What do you think?
> 
> Again thank you for reading this fic and please tell me what you think about this au!


	13. Grades

“Dany, please,” Jon said as he and Dany walked out of the school’s cafeteria. “You did not come last weekend to visit my family with me because you had to study. Everyone’s asking about you, even Rickon! They all want to meet you, you know it.” They had finished having lunch with Dany’s friends, Arianne and Myrcella, and, once again, the topic about them spending the weekend with the Starks came up. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to go next time,” Dany told him. She hoped his family did not think that she didn’t want to meet them, but she preferred to spend the weekend studying. She really wanted to go, but maybe another time.

“I’ve already been to your house twice,” Jon said.

“I’ll try to go next time. I had to study,” she repeated, looking at the floor.

“And today, you also have to study.”

“Yes, I…” she said, and Jon put his hand on his head.

“I also study, you know. But you get so stressed about it, it's not doing you good. I mean, studying is not my priority over everything else.”

“N-No,” she mumbled. “It's not, but…Look, I’ll spend the evening studying by myself and I’ll go back to your place at night. I’ll spend the night there.”

He sighed, “So you’ll just come to sleep? Why don't you come and study in my place, like we always do?” he proposed.

“I have more distractions there, I don’t know. I’ll go at night, I told you.”

“I don’t want to be with you just to sleep with you!” he told her, immediately noticing he had raised his voice too much. She hoped no one around was listening.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, Jon," she said in a stronger voice.

He lowered his voice and told her, “You know what, just study. But I don’t know why suddenly you’ve got a shitload to study. The past months have not been like this. We barely see each other now.”

“And the past months my grades have not been as good!” she exclaimed. He was getting on her nerves.

“I don’t _care_ if you have good or bad grades!”

“But I _do!_ ” she raised her voice, upset. She was raging now. She wanted to scream at him for being so stubborn, to tell him he was being inconsiderate of her, that he did not care about what she wanted. She bit her tongue, though. They both shut up. She was waiting for him to reply to her, to tell her that it’s alright, that they would go see his family another weekend.

“Just go,” Jon said, annoyed. “I’ll see you around.”

Her hands closed into fists. How dare he end this conversation like that? She walked past him aggressively towards her dorm, a fast pace, so fast the wind felt heavy on her face. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She did not want to cry about this. Not when she was supposed to study all evening.

She ran up the stairs to her room and threw the door behind her.

“Whoah,” Missandei said, she was making a bag of clothes to go to the gym. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dany dismissed her. “I gotta study.”

“Seriously, do you want to talk?”

“I gotta study, Missandei!” Dany raised her voice. She regretted it instantly, her roommate was just being nice to her. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m just…a bit angry. It’s Jon. It bothers him that I spend so much time studying, and it bothers me that it bothers him.”

Dany sighed, and Missandei walked to her.

“Look, I also think you do. But if it’s your thing, it’s your thing, right?” Missandei said, Dany nodded. “Don’t you think he's worried that you’re always under so much stress because of your grades? Or do you think it’s just because he wants you to have more time for him?”

Dany shrugged, “Maybe both.”

Missandei gave her a comforting smile, “Go talk to him, when he’s calmer, when you’re calmer. Hell, take a nap before studying if you can, you look so tired. Tell him that this is important to you, ask him why it bothers him so much.”

Dany nodded. She did want to know why it bothered him so much, besides the fact that she couldn’t go meet his family this weekend.

Missandei had to leave for an aerobics class, and she left Dany sitting at her desk. She opened her book, she read, she understood, she memorized the dates that seemed important. It was always like this.

She made herself a cup of tea and drank it while she read more. The wars, the dates, the battles, the names, the causes and the consequences, she knew all of it. She had always been a fast learner, but she wanted to review it one more time, and one more time. Just to make sure she got it right. She thought about Jon. He probably hadn't calmed down yet, should she go see him anyway? She checked her phone, no texts or missed calls from him. She pursed her lips, thoughtful, and decided not to go yet.

She tried to take a nap, but couldn’t. She lay on her bed and thought about what she might tell Jon, that studying was important to her, it always had been. She would say that he is also important to her, that she doesn’t want him to be angry, that she would go to see his family next weekend...she remembered the test she had failed weeks ago. She hated the feeling, she had felt frustrated and guilty for spending too much time with Jon when she should have been studying. She had never failed a test before, she felt her face hot and her eyes were starting to water. Her head was throbbing. She was so angry about it.

But Jon...Jon studied what he considered was enough, he didn't get the best grades, but he did alright. He didn't get frustrated about having or not having the best grades. She sighed, not sure if she saw it as a weakness in him, or was it a strength to be in such control of his emotions to not care about his grades as much as she did? Perhaps, she wondered. It came to her mind that _maybe_ she wanted to care a little less about her grades. Maybe, just maybe, she would be less anxious at night if she did not feel so obligated to get a high mark. Obligated by whom, though?

Maybe she could go to his house over the weekend and meet his family, as they probably thought it was weird she hadn’t visited yet. She could study on Sunday night. Maybe she could go there and instead of getting the highest mark, she could get the second to highest. She laughed, maybe the _third_. It was not like she would fail for him, or choose him over school, but she would need to reset her priorities.

She would go see him at night. She wasn’t going to wait for him to show up. But first, she should read the dates of Meereen’s civil war once more. No wonder why she never slept, she always felt the responsibility of studying even more than she already had.

When she opened her eyes again it was already dark. She had fallen asleep on her bed and her history book was beside her. She turned on her lamp and opened the book. She could not concentrate, though. She was reading things she already knew. She made herself a sandwich and finally decided to go to talk to Jon.

She ate as fast as she could and walked out of her dorm. She rushed to his flat, as if she was late for something. She walked fast, anxious, wanting to talk to him already.

She knocked on his door and Robb opened it.

“Dany!” he greeted her. “Come in.”

She smiled and walked in. Jon was sitting in the living room using his laptop and Robb sat back on the free couch. Jon looked up at her.

“Can we talk?” she asked him. Robb looked up at her and tried to stand up to leave them alone.

“No need to get up,” Jon told him. “What is it?” he asked Dany.

Dany felt her face heating up again. She was not going to talk to him angry, though. She wanted to remain calm, to make him understand.

“Can we go to your room?” she asked him.

Jon stared at her and finally stood up. He walked to his room and she followed him, closing the door behind her.

“Tell me,” he said.

“Jon, just listen,” she said, leaning her back on the door. “I’ve been thinking things through and…I don’t want my academic life to be an impediment for us,” she told him. “It was just…upsetting to see that my grades have not been too good lately.”

Jon nodded. He was probably expecting she would arrive to argue more.

“Why are they so important to you?” he asked her, sitting on the edge of his bed, giving her the chance to explain herself.

“I don’t know," she sighed. "Maybe because it will be easier to get a good job with those grades, maybe it’s pride. I don’t know, but I’m used to it. I’ve always been used to it,” she confessed, pressing her hands together. “I really want to know, though, why does it bother you so much?”

Jon exhaled, “I just don’t want you to miss out so many things because you want to be locked up studying."

"No, it's...it's fine, really," she said.

"Is it?" he asked her.

"I...it's," she mumbled. She realized she was just looking for words to justify herself.

"Look," he said softly. "I’m not asking you to be lazy, but do you need good marks to reassure yourself that you’re smart? Is it what your family expects of you?"

"No!" she replied, "No, no."

"You’re so much smarter than this. You’re too smart to let grades control you like that.”

Dany felt like crying. Her whole life she had had the best grades in her class. Rhaella had never  _punished_ her for not having good grades, although she had never needed to, nor she had pushed her to be the best. However, she had talked to Dany many times about the importance of being an independent woman, and of the importance of a good job to be independent, and the importance of a good education for a good job.  Her mother had studied medicine, one of the most demanding careers there could be, while being a mother. It was all for her children, she said. It had been a huge sacrifice of time and energy for them. A sacrifice, Dany pondered, the strength of the word lied in her mother's love for her family. Something that had taken a  _sacrifice_ should not be taken for granted nor overlooked, in Dany's opinion. In what better way could she give back to her mother if not by being the best she could be? Proving her that her sacrifice had not only been worth it but had an explicit benefit? A grade was a written proof that her daughter was intelligent, that would have a good job, that would not walk the same steps as she had and be locked up with a man who hurt her. When she got home her mother was always happy that she had such an intelligent daughter. He was right though, it now mattered too much. It mattered so much that she couldn’t sleep, that she was barely seeing her best friends, that she couldn’t even meet her boyfriend’s family even though they had been together for months. She had even felt like crying again hours ago just by remembering a test she had failed weeks ago.

"You said you did not care about my grades," she said, remembering why she had gotten so upset.

"I did not say...I did not mean it like that," Jon told her. "I meant that I'm okay if you have good grades or bad grades or okay grades." 

She nodded.

"Sorry about that," he said in a quieter voice.

“This has always been important to me,” she said, standing still before him. “I will try, I promise you I will, to spend more time with you as before, to go to visit your family…But it won’t change drastically from one day to another, because this is how I’ve always been,” she sighed, “and I know it’s not doing me any good.”

She felt a teardrop about to fall. This was not how she wanted to spend her life, getting so frustrated and angry about having the best grades. The teardrop fell and she could feel Jon staring at it. He extended his arm to her and when she took it, he guided her to sit on his lap.

“I know it’s important to you,” he told her. “You are the most intelligent person I know. You don’t have to prove it all the time. Not to teachers, not to your mum, not to yourself. You already know.”

And now she was really crying. Why did that make her cry so much? Why did he make her feel so many things? Why was she always desperate for a good grade?

“But if it’s important to you, I respect it,” he finished. He stroked her hair all the way down her back while she sobbed in her hands. What was she crying about now? About her grades or about his words? She did not know, but she cried some more.

She felt the flat’s front door open and close, Robb had probably heard her and decided to leave them alone. She felt embarrassed. Another feeling.

Jon hugged her tighter and, in a low voice, asked her, “did you finish studying today?”

“Kind of,” she breathed, her chin trembled. Her knees were pressing her hands hard.

“Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?” he asked.

She shook her head.

“Do you want to stay?”

She nodded. He took the damp hairs off her face and they stood up.

She went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. She washed her face in the kitchen sink and Robb entered the flat again with a cup of coffee he’d just bought. He looked at her red face and smiled kindly at her. She tried to smile back and he rubbed her shoulder in comfort. He offered her a cup of tea, she shook her head. She did not speak to him, afraid that her voice would break. Eventually he left to his room and closed the door. She went into Jon’s room and took her pajamas out of his drawer. She always had extra clothes in his flat.

He tucked himself under the covers as she took off her clothes, though he was not watching her like he always did. His back was facing her. After putting her pajamas on, she tucked herself into bed next to him, her back to him too. She felt him turn moments later, hugging her tight from behind. She shivered slightly at the contact, she had not expected it. He pressed her back against his chest. She sighed. They did not talk, they did not kiss. He just held her.

Her head ached from crying. She was wide awake, as most nights, and by his tight grip, she could tell he was too. Their breathings were the only sound in the dark of his room. He forgave her. Or she forgave him. She did not even understand whose fault it was. She was not going to talk. He kept pressing his arms around her until she felt him slowly fall asleep, naturally turning to his side.

It took her a while to fall asleep but she did, eventually. Nightmares filled her sleep, though. She had argued with Jon again, they were in her kitchen in Dragonstone. He was complaining about being there instead of Dany being at Winterfell with him. 

"Next weekend," she cried, "next weekend."

" _You ALWAYS say next weekend!_ " he shouted.

If this were real life and she were awake, she would have probably retorted or demanded him to lower his tone with her. But here she only cried, feeling helpless.

"Yes," she cried, "but now I mean it."

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" he shouted. His face reflected an anger she had never seen on him.

"N-no," she moaned.

"YES," he said, "Yes you  _are!_ Always talking  _bullshit!_ " He pushed her against the kitchen counter.

"Stop," she just cried. "Rhaegar!"

"Rhaegar is not here," Jon said. "There's no one else here. He's not here to save you like he saved your mummy."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him.

"Why?" he laughed. "'Cause you're a lying, selfish,  _bitch_ , that's why!"

She raised her arm to slap him but he caught her wrist in the air, turning it to a side. It hurt like a broken arm in real life. The pain made her wake up, breathing loudly and sweating and with her cheeks completely damp. She sat up and cried in the dark, weeping, not being able to lower her volume. Jon turned to her on the mattress, he turned on his night lamp and raised a hand to touch her face. She ducked it. He sat up right away. 

"Dany," he hugged her. She was brought back to reality and hugged him back. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed, "Nothing, nothing, just a nightmare."

She tried to slow down her breathing and calm herself down while he held her tightly. When he let go of her, he passed a lock of hair behind her ear. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and wiped her tears with his thumb. She felt like a kid again, when she dreamt about her father beating her mother in the kitchen, pushing her down the stairs and pulling her around by the hair. She felt stupid, Jon had never shown a bit of aggressiveness to her, nor impulsiveness. He was such a calm and composed person. It had been a shock, perhaps, to see him angry for the first time that day. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she said. There was no way she would tell Jon about it.

"Sometimes...sometimes talking about a nightmare helps you acknowledge that it isn't real and...its lack of sense."

Dany nodded, "It's fine. Don't worry. It was stupid."

"You sure?" he asked.

She nodded. He held her face again and pressed a kiss to her forehead. They got under the covers and he hugged her by the stomach. She placed her hand on his curls.

"If it was a shark or a lion or an ice dragon chasing you, they can't get in here," he said quietly. "And if it was a thief or a killer, I'll fuck them up if they come around."

Dany chuckled, he probably didn't even know how to fight. He kissed her neck and then lifted his head above hers to give her a couple of kisses on the lips. She sighed and moved some curls out of his forehead. He smiled at her.

"Better?" he asked her.

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Good," he said. He turned off the lamp and went back to hug her, resting his head on her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These cuties!! falling asleep together! jon is finally a little more capable (or less nervous) to express his feelings and well, so is dany.  
> Sorry for making your faves fight! :((
> 
> Next Up: the Stark family ;)  
> 


	14. The Stark Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Before you freak out when Jon calls Catelyn “mum”, let me say, don’t get scared, she did not give birth to him, obviously. Cat was a total bitch to Jon in ASOIAF so not even in this fic I would let her be his real mum. Anyway, I’ll talk more about Jon’s parent issues on the upcoming chapters.  
> The ages I’ve thought for the Starks here are: Jon: 21, Robb: 22, Sansa: 16, Arya: 12, Bran: 10, Rickon: 3.

Dany’s head was resting on Jon’s shoulder while he looked out the window of the train. He had his earphones on, and she was trying to get some rest before arriving at his house. Robb was sitting in front of them, asleep against the window. She hoped his family would like her, she had heard so much about all of them. Jon said he was sure they would like her, especially his sisters. He also said that it’s impossible not to like Rickon, after all, he was only three years old. She fell asleep and woke up at the train station. They got out and took a cab home.

When they arrived, Robb grabbed his keys and the three of them entered the house. Dany carried the chocolate pie she had brought while Jon carried their bags. Their house was huge. It had to be if eight people lived there. Tall ceilings, a wide living room and dining room with glass walls to the garden.

“The Stark big brothers are home!” Robb shouted. “And we have company!”

Catelyn hurried to the entrance hall to greet them with a smile. She was a slim, brunette woman; it did not seem like she had had six children.

“Hello, Dany. So nice to meet you,” she said warmly, taking Dany by the shoulders.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too,” Dany told her. “I brought pie.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have. Robb, leave it in the kitchen, sweetie.”

“And don’t eat it all yourself,” said a deep voice. Jon’s father came down the stairs. He was tall, his hair was dark brown but almost turning white, his shoulders broad. “Boys,” he greeted them, “Dany, how are you? I’m Eddard.”

“Nice to meet you, sir,” she smiled.

Robb and Jon took her upstairs where Bran and Arya were playing video games together. They were both sitting on a couch in the same position, the same expression of concentration in their faces, they looked like twins.

“Hi,” said Arya, her eyes locked on the screen. “I’m Arya” she said, and Dany realized she was talking to her.

“I’m Dany,” she answered.

“Yeah, she knows all of your names,” Jon said.

“Where’s the baby, by the way?” Robb asked Arya. She shrugged. “Baaaaaaby!!” Robb shouted.

“I’m changing him!” said a girl’s voice.

“Hi, Sansa!” Robb said. Sansa came out of the bathroom with three-year-old Rickon next to her. She was beautiful, of course she had seen them all in pictures before, but now she could see how tall she was, she looked so much like Catelyn.

Rickon ran to them and Robb sat on his toes to hug him.

Jon’s jaw dropped, “No hug for me, kiddo?”

Rickon left Robb’s arms and went over to hug Jon and kiss him on the cheek. The sweetness of the moment made Dany grin.

Jon lifted Rickon in his arms and he told him, “This is Dany.”

“Hi,” Rickon said in a tiny voice.

“Hello, Rickon. How are you?” she said sweetly.

He smiled and pressed his face into Jon’s neck.

“He’s only shy for a moment,” Robb said. “He’ll drive you crazy later.”

Rickon kept looking at her and suddenly asked, “Are you my brother’s wife?” Sansa snorted next to them. Arya laughed out loud.

“I’m not his wife,” Dany smiled, feeling a slight embarrassment. “I’m his girlfriend.”

“What’s the difference?” he asked in his tiny voice.

“Okay!” Robb said while his siblings laughed. “Why don’t we go see Ghost?”

“Yes!” said Rickon.

“Please!” Dany said. “I’ve wanted to meet him for so long.”

They went downstairs and into the garden. Ghost ran straight to Dany and stood on his back paws, almost knocking her down. Jon helped her settle him down so they could pet her. He was a beautiful, big, white dog. Jon took a small ball in his hands and threw it across the garden so Ghost could fetch it. The dog ran across the fence while Rickon laughed. He took the ball and threw it across the garden again.

Dany and Rickon stayed outside for a while playing with Ghost while Catelyn watched Rickon. Dany stroked his back, his head; he bit her hand softly and licked her arm.

Jon went inside the house and smiled at the sight of Dany playing with Rickon and Ghost. She was smiling, laughing, sitting on the floor with his dog on top of her.

He got distracted by Arya’s voice singing, “ _The nerd’s got a girlfriend!_ ”

Sansa laughed as she and Robb walked down the stairs as well.

“Yeah,” Jon told her. “You’re twelve and you’ve already had a boyfriend.”

“I know, it took you a little long to finally find a girlfriend, right?” she mocked him more. “Is she cool, Robb? Or is she another philosopher like him?”

“She is very nice,” Robb said.

“I bet you know her pretty well,” Sansa said. “Does she spend many nights in your guys’ flat?”

“More than I do,” Robb told her. Sansa opened her mouth exaggeratedly looking at Jon. It was probably true, Jon thought. Robb spent too many nights out and Dany stayed over often. His flat was much more comfortable than her room with Missandei, they always preferred to sleep there.

“Damn,” Arya said. “Someone’s having fun in college.”

“You’re growing up fast, aren’t you?” Jon said while Robb laughed at her comment.

“What took you so long to bring her here, anyway?” Sansa asked. “Haven’t you been together for like months?”

“Yes. I know, we didn’t really have the time. We’ve been studying a lot lately.”

“Sure…” she said. “ _Studying_.”

Robb snorted and raised his eyebrows at Jon. They were not going to leave him in peace all weekend.

* * *

Jon took Dany to his room to unpack their things when she told him, “You’re not gonna believe what happened to me yesterday. I walked in on Missandei and the guy she’s going out with!” she laughed. “We’d been together in the Econ party and when I went back to my room they were both already there. The thing is, they were both so high that they didn’t even realize I had opened the door, they kept having sex while I….”

Catelyn forced a smile at her while she stood at Jon’s door.

“Mrs. Stark,” Dany said. She felt her face turn pale white. Jon froze beside her.

“Daenerys,” she exclaimed, making Dany too aware that she was calling her by her full name. “I would like to ask you to please watch your language. There are children in this house,” she said firmly.

“I am so sorry,” she said. She couldn’t bear the embarrassment. “It won’t happen again, I am so sorry.”

Cat nodded and she turned around to leave. Jon and Dany looked at each other in panic and started silently laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

It was nightfall. It wouldn’t be long until they had dinner. Dany had forgotten her coat in the living room, so she went downstairs to pick it up when she heard Jon’s mother’s voice.

“No, Ned, I don’t think so,” said Catelyn. She realized she was in the kitchen with Eddard. She walked quietly towards the door to listen. “She was talking to Jon about… _drugs_ and _sex_! I can’t have her sleeping in his room.” She felt her face blushing.

“He is old enough to have his girlfriend sleep in his room. Where do you want her to stay? In the free room in the attic?” said Eddard.

“What if Bran or Rickon enter to Jon’s room and they see them both…you know…”

“Cat, come on,” Eddard said. “You know Jon, he wouldn’t do that here.”

“Oh, I know him, but I don’t know _her_.” 

Dany felt her stomach turn at her words.

“Is everything alright?” a girl’s voice asked. Dany jerked and saw Arya standing behind her.

“I-I’m,” she mumbled. “I came to take my coat upstairs…”

Arya raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but shrugged anyway and entered the kitchen.

“Guys, can we have dinner now? I’m starving!” she told her parents.

Dany ran upstairs as fast as she could.

* * *

“Should we cut the pie Dany brought?” Jon said when they were finished having dinner. Dany had survived the family dinner, it had not been as embarrassing as she was afraid it would be. At least it couldn’t be worse than Jon’s first dinner in her house.

“Yes!” Bran said. “Please, mom! Can we eat pie?”

“Sure,” Cat said, cleaning Rickon's chin. He was sitting in a tall chair next to her.

Dany smiled, “It’s a chocolate pie. I hope you guys like it.”

“Oh,” she heard Bran.

“Bran’s allergic to chocolate,” Cat told her. “Didn’t you know?” She tilted her head to one side, waiting for Dany’s answer.

“No…I…” she said nervously. Did she have to know?

“It’s okay, mum. I’ll eat something else,” Bran sighed.

“Sorry, Bran,” Dany told him. He smiled at her and nodded.

“Still, thank you, Dany. You didn’t have to know he was allergic,” Eddard told her. He was nice, nicer than Catelyn at least. He had already defended her twice in this afternoon.

“I didn’t tell her,” Jon said firmly, looking straight at his mother. “It’s my fault, mum.”

Dany overheard Sansa whispering into Robb’s ear: “Look at that gentleman,” and both of them laughing.

Dany felt embarrassed, she didn’t want Jon to create more tension defending her.

“Well,” Catelyn exhaled, defeated. “Let’s cut the pie.”

* * *

“Dany,” Sansa said. “Do you want some tea?”

“Sure. Thanks,” Dany said.

Sansa prepared two mugs with herbal tea and handed one to Dany in the living room. She sat next to her.

“So, how’s high school?” Dany asked her, trying to start a conversation with her. It had been difficult to get along with the Starks, more difficult than what she had imagined. Catelyn heard her talk about sex and drugs, Arya caught her eavesdropping (would she tell her parents?), Bran was sad for not being able to eat the pie she brought…the only person that she felt like they liked her so far was Rickon, and Robb who already knew her well from school.

“Fine. Good. I don’t know, I guess so. I kinda suck at math,” Sansa replied.

“Your brother and you have that in common,” Dany joked.

“Ha!” Sansa laughed. “He told me he got enrolled in Calculus. That was one of the stupidest things he’s ever done.”

“The professor hated him,” Dany laughed. “That’s how I met him though, in Calculus class.”

“He’s told us that story,” Sansa said. “The boy is failing and the smart girl helps him out. Sounds like a Disney Channel movie or something. How did he even ask you out for the first time? I'm having a hard time picturing him doing that.”

Dany chuckled, not wanting to share the details of them kissing in her room. "He just...he just said it after I helped him study."

"Nice," Sansa said. "He must have _really_  had a crush on you to do that. He's not that talkative with people, much less a ladies man."

Dany grinned, looking down. "Yeah, he...he was a bit shy at first. Not so much anymore, though."

“That's very good to hear,” Sansa smiled, trying to be friendly with her. “He's so nice, right? Actually, I don't know what he must have told you about me. I was always so mean to him when we were little. But only because Robb and him were a pain in the ass to me too” she laughed.

“Yes,” Dany laughed. “and I get it, having such a big family…it must be hard to get along with all your siblings. I can't even get along with my two brothers.”

“It is, but he is quite a catch, you know?”

“I appreciate it,” said Jon, leaning on the door frame. “Thank you for not talking shit about me with Dany.” He walked towards them and squeezed himself to sit between both of them.

“Maybe I _should_ talk shit about you with her, just a little bit. Just so she knows.”

“Oh, come on!” he said, putting an arm around Dany’s shoulders.

“Yes!” Dany said. 

“Okay, let’s see,” Sansa adjusted her body, excited to start talking. “Remember that time when I was like four and Robb and you unplugged the radio and made me think I broke it, and you told mom and I got grounded?”

“Jon!” Dany laughed.

“Oh man,” he said. “Remember that time we were baking cookies and you hit me in the head with the rolling pin so hard I ended up with a bump in my head?”

“I can’t count all the times Robb and you have pushed me into the pool or a lake…”

“Ha!” Robb laughed coming down the stairs. “You deserved it for being such a whiny girl all day. What about all the scary masks we used to buy just to scare you?”

“Honestly, fuck you guys,” said Sansa.

“We had to do it with you, though. When we tried to do it with Arya she beat the shit out of us.”

“How about…” Sansa laughed. “That time when Jon was like sixteen and he and Tormund arrived so stoned that I blackmailed him to do my English homework for a month.”

Robb laughed out loud.

“That was so mean,” Jon said. “If it had been you I would’ve covered you up.”

“Bullshit!” Sansa said. “Dany, his eyes were so red when he arrived that night. Robb asked him ‘ _how high are you, Jon?_ ’ and he replied, ‘ _yes’._ ”

Dany threw her head back to laugh. It must have been so fun to grow up with so many brothers and sisters.

“You guys are so lucky you’re in college now, though. Mum has me like Rickon’s nanny. Sansa this! Sansa that!”

“You’re the oldest one in the house now,” Robb said. “I bet that Jon and I had to wipe your butt too when you were a baby.”

“No way, you guys were like four!”

“I’ll ask mum. I bet we’ve wiped your butt.”

“Oh, you wish,” she laughed.

* * *

Jon and Dany stayed in the living room to study for a while. They sat on different couches, each one with their material by their side; she asked him to not speak to her for an hour. He laughed, as she was the one who usually broke the silence. She talked much more than he did.

They went to the kitchen to get some tea when her phone alarm went off.

“Time for your pill,” he said, patting her in the butt. She smiled and raised her eyebrows at him in approval, not only for reminding her to take her birth control but for touching her unexpectedly too.

She remembered one time in high school when a jock called Khal Drogo patted her in the butt on the hallway, and she punched him so hard he had to leave to the infirmary...and he was twice her size. She remembered how angry it made her, and how she laughed now when Jon did it to her, how she loved it for her shy boyfriend to touch her by surprise, how it could be so fun when you’re both comfortable with it.

And he always reminded her of the pill. Even though she had her own alarm, when it was time at night, she would get a text message from him reading “PILL!!!!” and she would smile thinking he may have his own alarm for it.

She was going to take him to his room and lock the door. Maybe they could go to his bathroom and try to be as quiet as possible. But that last was complicated for them, she laughed.

It was true, though. She loved those moments when he took her by the hips and she knew exactly what he wanted, or when he went further and his hands stroked her legs and ended up on her cunt. It felt so good for him to be the one who started it, as she was usually the one who touched him first, who grabbed his bulge and opened his zipper between kisses and laughs. She understood it was because he got more nervous than her, but she liked to tease him. She loved to stroke his cock to see that look on his face, to hear those sounds come out of his mouth, and for him to get desperate to take her shirt off or to touch her cunt. She loved to pat him in the butt as well or to catch him off guard touching his bulge when he least expected it, making him laugh and helping her get her hand in his pants. She wanted him to feel comfortable with sex, to be less nervous about it, and she was achieving that.

She always tried to find time for it, in the early morning before class, at night in his flat, in her room while Missandei stayed late at the gym. The smile Jon always had after they were done was priceless.

However, Rickon was in a onesie pajama jumping on Jon's bed when they entered the room.

“Let’s go, Rickon,” Catelyn told him. “It is very past your bed time.”

“Let me stay here, mummy!” Rickon begged. “Let me stay with Jon for a little while!”

“Leave him, mum,” Jon said. “I’ll take him to his room in a while.”

Catelyn hesitated, and Dany could feel her gaze on her. She finally agreed and said goodnight to them, planting a kiss on Rickon’s nose. She wondered if Catelyn was in her room just to follow Rickon, or to implicitly leave the message that she would keep an eye on Dany and Jon, as they would sleep together. She pushed the thought aside, she didn’t want to be paranoid of her mother-in-law.

“Tickle time!” Jon shouted when Catelyn left, and he tickled Rickon all over his belly and neck. “Help me, Dany! We gotta tickle him more!”

Dany sat on the bed and tickled Rickon with Jon as he tried to kick them both, the three of them bursting with laughter.

“Alright, alright,” Jon said. “Now it’s Dany’s turn!”

Rickon screamed and he stood on the bed as he and Jon filled Dany with tickles in her neck. She laughed until her belly hurt and her body fell on the bed, laughing with them.

Jon lied down too and Rickon sat on his chest.

“I think it’s a little late now,” Jon said. “You should go to sleep, Rickon.”

“No!” Rickon said, looking down at his brother’s face. “Can’t I sleep here?”

“Here?” Jon asked. “Dany will sleep here. You should go to your bed.”

“Pleeeease!” Rickon begged.

Dany and Jon looked at each other and agreed with their gaze. “Just until he falls asleep,” Jon whispered to her. She nodded.

They turned off the lights and tucked Rickon in the bed between them. Dany could see their silhouettes in the dark, Rickon was hugging Jon by the neck. She smiled. Jon seemed like a whole different person here with his family. He wasn't shy with them, he laughed and joked and talked more than usual. The Starks seemed like such a happy family, no troubles, no problems, unlike hers. All of the children were very different but kind in their own way, and she was happy they were all so welcoming with her; except, of course, their mother. Dany had decided not to tell Jon what she overheard in the kitchen. She hoped the bad impression Catelyn had of her would go away the next day.

Rickon fell asleep quickly, and Jon carried him to his room. He came back and lay next to Dany, hugging her by the chest. “Sorry about that,” he said.

“No problem,” Dany replied. “You guys are so cute,” she spoke in a corny voice that made him laugh.

“Do you like them?”

“Yes,” she said, “very much.”

He smiled and buried his face in her neck, rubbing her hip bone with his hands. Dany stroked his jaw. She felt his fingers skimming from her hip to her cunt. They pressed her there.

“Jon,” she whispered as he kissed her neck. “Stop. I’m afraid your mum is gonna come in.”

Jon laughed and bit her neck, “She won’t. She has six kids, she won’t be thinking about me.”

But with all her strength, she said, “I don’t want to, Jon, really.”

Jon quickly moved his hand away and said, "Alright."

She didn’t want to turn him down when he was like that. But what if his mum was walking around and she listened to them? Or what if Bran or Arya suddenly walked in on them? She couldn’t risk it. The Starks had just met her and she wanted them to have a good impression of her, she wanted them to like her.

“Just…not here,” she said. “But I’m happy you started, though,” she smiled, and kissed his lips. She finally whispered in his ear, “Do it again when your family’s not around and I’ll be so yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t wanna rush things much but S M U T is coming. I’ve been really trying to stick to the ASOIAF!Jon and ASOIAF!Dany views toward sex: Jon is usually really shy about it, wouldn’t be the one who proposed it, but when he’s on it he loses his mind and he actually likes sex a lot; and Dany, who is much more liberal towards it and loves to have fun and sexy times and is never afraid to say when she wants it.
> 
> BUT as their relationship is developing I’m trying to make Jon a little less nervous when it comes to sex and I want to slowly bring up how much he likes it. You have been warned. Sexy times are coming.


	15. SMUT (i don't know how else to name this chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super hot chapter now. I think it's time to have a little bit of fun in this story.

Dany grabbed her keys and opened the door to her room. She had had too many classes that day and planned to spend the afternoon napping. But when she got in, she saw Jon lying in her unmade bed with a book in his hands.

“Hello,” she said. “How did you get in?”

“Missandei let me in,” he said, sitting up. “What’s up?”

“I stepped on dog shit,” she said as she took off her left boot. Jon snorted. “Didn’t realize halfway through history class. I honestly thought the girl sitting next to me had to go to the bathroom urgently for one straight hour.”

He laughed as she left both her shoes next to the door and walked barefoot towards Jon.

“I gotta clean this shoe now,” she sighed.

“You don’t have to do it now,” he said as he hugged her legs, sitting in front of her on the bed. “You can do it later, or, tomorrow.”

“And leave the whole room stinking?”

“Hmm,” he answered, and buried his face in her, right under her breasts. She giggled and stroked his hair.

“Come on,” she smiled, “What is Missandei going to say when she comes in?”

Jon tried to answer while his face was still buried in her. The sounds that he made made her laugh even more. He looked up at her, pressing his chin on her stomach and said, “I’m saying she’s almost never here. And I don’t mind a little poop smell.” His hands started stroking the back of her legs.

“Let’s do this later,” she said. “I’ll go wash my boot.”

“I’ve been thinking about sex all day, you know,” he said, stroking her thighs more.

“You have?” she smiled. He nodded. She had dirty thoughts in class all the time, and he probably did too, she thought.

“Come here,” he begged again. “Please.”

She smiled and rolled her eyes at him as she untangled his arms from her legs. She grabbed the nape of his neck, helping herself to sit on his lap.

“Thank you,” he joked.

“Shut up,” she smiled, and brought his face close to hers. How could he seduce her even when they were having a conversation about poop?

She pressed her forehead on his. She liked being like this, not yet kissing, but feeling him close to her. It felt so intimate. Slowly, his hands stroked her lower back and he planted short kisses on her neck. Yes, she’d rather be doing this than washing her shoes.

She hugged his body with her legs and her cold feet touched behind his back. She liked sitting on top of him, she liked making him aware that she was sitting right on top of his bulge.

“Jon, I’m-oh!” She moaned as he started kissing her chest. “I’m afraid Missandei can walk in out of nowhere.” She grabbed his curls and kissed his head. “Let’s not take too long.”

“Okay,” he said as he looked up at her. “And I can wash those shoes later, if you want.”

She laughed and gave him a loud peck in the mouth. “Yes, I would like that.” They restarted the kiss. She pressed his lower lip with both her lips and they both opened their mouths wide, their tongues against each other, and then slowly closed them again.

“Let’s lie down,” she whispered, pushing his chest for him to slowly lie back, thinking about how he always liked to take things slow and how difficult it was for her to hold herself back and not open his pants straight away.

Her knees were on the mattress on both sides of his hips and her elbows on both sides of his shoulders, her blonde hair falling over his face. He placed his hands on her butt, fondling it while she lowered her head and kissed him again.

“Did you do well on your test this morning?” she asked him, kissing his neck.

“Yes,” he said. “But I had to study a lot last night since you kept grabbing my dick while I was reading.”

She laughed and felt her face blushing, “Sorry for interrupting you while you were studying. You know I like to surprise you, though….when you least expect it,” she said, raising her eyebrows. “And you know I love to give you a handjob to cheer up your day.”

He smiled and kissed her. “You love that, don’t you?”

“Hm?” she asked, while his fingers brushed her butt and lower back.

“Catching me off guard, touching me like that, so unexpectedly.”

Dany nodded, her hair brushing his face. “A lot.”

“I like it too.”

“I love it when you’re the one that starts, too,” she smiled, her hand on his hair. “We’ve done this so many times…I’m happy you don’t get nervous now.”

He whimpered when he felt her tongue on his neck.

“You’re so hot,” he said, his eyes shut. “I couldn’t wait for you to come back from class. That beats my nervousness.”

“You’ve been waiting for me?” she breathed against his neck and went back to kiss his mouth.

“I’ve been counting the minutes to take your clothes off,” he said, and he bit her lower lip in a way that sent vibrations through her body and increased her arousal.

“Then do it,” she whispered, already feeling her cunt slightly throbbing.

He unzipped her jeans and helped her take them off. He lowered her panties too.

“Turn around,” he told her.

She did as he told her to, and lied on her stomach. He stroked her buttocks, tickling her while he brushed his fingers on them. He started massaging her buttocks, harder and harder, she loved it, she told him she loved it, that it was perfect after a day full of classes and shit-stepping. He laughed and kissed her buttocks, giving her loud kisses there. She was getting wet quickly, opening her legs for him.

She hummed, “You’re turning me on so much.”

His fingers left her butt and went to her cunt, stroking, caressing, exploring, finding new sounds that would come out of her mouth. She laughed at herself when she heard a weird sound coming from her own mouth. She felt her nipples hardening against he mattress. He loved to touch her and she loved to let herself be touched.

“You’re so warm,” he said. “You’re so wet.”

Dany smiled against her pillow, enjoying how his hard fingers were pleasuring her so much. He kissed her butt again, the tickles making her laugh, and his mouth started lowering towards her cunt. He licked her there and she cried out.

“Jon,” she frowned, her eyes shut. “Don’t.”

“Why?” he asked, his breath against her cunt. “I thought you liked it.”

“Oh, I love it,” she breathed.

“Me too,” he laughed.

“Just not now. We should probably be quick. Missandei could arrive at any time,” she said. “Let’s get straight to the point,” she laughed.

She turned around, lying on the pillows, her legs open, and he leaned over her to kiss her.

“Let me open your pants already,” she smiled. “How hard are you?”

“So hard,” he said. His fingers fought against hers to open his zipper. He lowered his underwear and revealed his hard cock to her. She pressed her lips. She felt like giving him a blowjob, but she pushed the thought aside, they had to be quick in case Missandei came in.

“I want to be on top,” she told him, and he lay down on the bed so she could sit on top of him.

She positioned herself, kneeling with his hips between her legs, and took his cock in her hands. She sat down on it and they both hissed in pleasure when he was inside her. She started slowly, gently going up and down. He stared at her body and she stared at his face, she loved that face. She took his hands in hers and placed them on her hips, and her hands stayed on top of his. She started rolling her hips, taking all she could inside of her. She circled them lovingly around his cock, making him moan and groan louder. It felt so good to listen to him like that.

He extended his arms and grabbed her breasts over her blouse.

“You can never let go of my tits, can you?” she laughed.

“No,” he said, “never.”

“You feel so good,” she said, breathing fast and loudly, her hands grasping his t-shirt. “You feel so good, you feel so good.”

She arched her back, her hair falling on his legs, her breasts bouncing up and down through her shirt, and his hands fondling them again. He stared at the spot where they were joined, breathing and cursing.

“You’re so big,” she moaned, loving how her walls clenched around his cock. “Help me go deeper, faster.”

“Like this?” he breathed, lifting his hips more and more.

“Yes,” she moaned. “Yes, yes.”

He sat up and she stretched her legs on his sides. She kept bouncing up and down, his hands on her back now, his mouth on hers. His tongue was so hot, moving in synchronization with their thrusts, his body hard. She pulled away from the kiss and stared at him. He stared at her too. They laughed, it felt funny to be staring at each other so much at first, while she went up and down, but then it felt so much better. She could see how his expressions changed and how those sounds came out of his mouth, how his eyes were wild, dark.

“Oh my god,” he said. “You’re fucking amazing.”

“Thank you,” she laughed. “I try my best.”

She kissed him with all her strength, and so did he. He was more confident now, she could feel it in every stroke, in every thrust. She wanted this to go on for so long, for them to last longer than ever. But her phone started ringing.

“No,” he groaned. “No, no. Don’t pick up.”

“What if it’s important?” she said.

“No. Let's finish, please, please,” he breathed desperately, and grabbed her body to move her from him and place her on the bed. 

"I'm not close to finishing," she said, as he positioned himself on top of her to penetrate her again.

"Then let me eat you out," he said, stroking her hair as he moved.

Her phone kept on ringing, it was driving her crazy, she couldn't focus completely on what they were doing.

"Just...just finish," she said. "Just finish."

His thrusts were getting erratic, he told her he was about to cum but she already knew. Her phone kept ringing and then stopped. His body went completely tense, his hips going up and down inside of her while she stroked his curls, he placed his head on her sweaty neck and spilled himself into her. She moaned, but he moaned harder this time.

She kissed him, gathered the strength to sit up and took her phone from her bag.

“Oh, it was Missandei calling. She sent me a text too. _Hey, Dany,_ ” she read, “ _I won’t come back to our room tonight. See you tomorrow_.”

Jon breathed, and threw himself on the bed. “Are you kidding?”

Dany laughed and stood to grab her towel. “I gotta make it up to you for hurrying you up so much, then.” She cleaned herself and then him. “Luckily we have the room for ourselves all night.”

“Yes!” he said. “Do you wanna go once more?”

“Once?” she asked, and he raised his arms in victory.

She laughed and threw the dirty towel on his face. He laughed. There would come a time when they didn’t have to be sneaking around and avoiding her roommate or his brother. One day they would live on their own and have the freedom to do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. She didn’t care if it was a shitty room with just a mattress on the floor, that would be enough for them, she had told him.

“Let’s go get something to eat first,” she said. “I’m starving.”

He agreed. She put her pants back on, he only pulled them up. He had not even taken his clothes off as he had been in such a hurry.

“You really like to be on top of me, right?” he asked.

“Yes,” she laughed. “We should probably try more positions and things like that.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Your bed is so small, though. We should have sex in my parent’s bed some time, it’s huge. We could do anything there. You would love it.”

“No way!” she laughed, combing her hair. “Your mum would kill me if she found out we fucked in her bed.”

“By the way, my parents asked me the other day if I’m ‘sexually active’,” he said.

“Oh my God,” she said. “What did you say?”

“I said yes. Of course. They told me to not forget that we should use protection and all that.”

She laughed. She wondered what his parents would think if they knew all the things she did to their son, how she stroked his dick while studying or how he loved to eat her out all the time. Cat would throw her out of the house, totally.

“My mum always tells me that too, and so does Rhaegar.”

“Your brother knows?”

“I mean, I haven’t told him. But he’s not stupid, of course he knows.”

Jon was such a gentleman with her family, and so quiet around most people, but when she took his dick in her hand and started stroking it, he was anything but. ‘Shy boys are the loudest in bed’, Arianne had told her. It made her smile, though, how she knew a side of him that others didn’t, how she could drive him crazy just like that. He felt comfortable with her, and she loved it.

“Hey, um,” she said, putting her shoes on. “Do you think your mom likes me?”

He raised his eyes to look at her. “Sure, why not?”

She shrugged.

“Oh, because of what she heard you say in my room?”

“Yeah, I don’t know. I’m just asking,” she said, her back to him as she took her wallet and keys out of her bag, feeling embarrassed for bringing up the topic. She wouldn’t let him know about the conversation she overheard in the kitchen.

“Well, that was pretty awkward, but, come on, of course she likes you,” he said.

She stayed silent as they walked out of her room.

“You don’t think so?” he asked her.

“No, yes,” she said. “I guess so.”

“The others really like you, though, especially Rickon.”

“Oh, I love him,” she smiled.

“Thank you for coming last weekend, by the way. It’s good that you had the time to study in my house.”

“I don’t have anything to study for today, you know,” she said.

“You don’t?” he asked, and she shook her head. “Do you want to do something, then? Maybe go out?”

“No,” she said, holding his hand. “I don’t.”

* * *

They took their time that night, trying new things and finding more about what drove each other crazy. There was no one that could make them rush, no roommate that could storm inside and interrupt him while his face was buried in her breasts or in her cunt. Jon was determined in learning the best ways to give her an orgasm, as she did not have one every time they had sex.

 

An orgasm. There wasn’t anything in the world that felt like it. The rush, the muscles tensing, the inability to control herself or her body in any way. She usually joked telling Jon how lucky he was for having an orgasm every time they had sex, but there was a bit of truth behind it. Why was it so difficult for girls to reach it? She had friends who had never had one in their life. Never! It seemed so unfair that it was so difficult for them. Myrcella had asked her and Arianne how it felt, and Dany truly could not even describe the feeling.

 _‘Is it really as good as everyone says?’_ she had asked them.

‘Better,’ Dany only replied with a grin. Myrcella’s eyes widened.

He had sat on her desk chair and she sat on top of him, taking her bra off and letting him kiss and suck her nipples for as long as he wanted to. She stroked his curls and planted kisses on his head, her eyes shut the whole time, feeling his hot mouth on her breasts. He had bought more lube when they noticed it was empty. She thought it was time to have more fun. She lubed up her cleavage and placed his cock between her breasts. She pressed them together, sliding them up and down his cock. He looked down in awe, amazed that she was doing that to him. He told her he had wanted to do this since long ago but was never brave enough to ask her. She laughed, it felt so awkward at first, but he was having the time of his life. She did not understand why he loved it so much, but she was happy he did.

She also thought about leaning forward on the desk and letting him take her from behind, but instead, she sat on the desk, on top of her textbook, she did not care. She opened her legs and hugged him by the neck while he stood in front of her. He kissed her as he went in and out of her. This was a position she liked and would definitely try more often. Her legs were open in a way that she could rub her clit and circle her fingers on it while he penetrated her. She had thrown her head back, her hair brushing his hands and her hips. He kissed and licked her neck. She loved it. She bit her lip at times, trying to be quiet. She hoped her neighbors couldn’t listen to them.

“Dany, lower your voice a little bit,” he said.

“I know,” she said, her fingers circling her clit madly as he penetrated her, “I’m trying. But this feels insanely good.”

During her orgasm, he tried to cover her mouth with his hand to shut her up, but he couldn’t. He laughed and she laughed harder when she was done. They were both defeated by the end of the night. He carried her to the bed with the little strength he had left and lied next to her. They were lying on their sides, facing each other, and Dany closed the space between them, both of their sweaty, exhausted bodies against each other once more, his chest against hers, his tummy against hers, his hips against hers. She lifted her leg and placed it over his hip. He gave her a small kiss, both of them still lying on their sides, breathing. He stroked her thigh.

“I can’t do anything anymore tonight,” he breathed.

“Neither can I,” she said. “This would be an awesome position, though.”

He smiled, holding her leg and running his hand up her thigh to her butt.

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, yes.”

She looked down between them, staring at how her cunt was open wide against the lower part of his belly, staring at her blonde hairs.

"Jon," she said. "I'm terrified of getting a bikini wax."

"What's that?" he asked, making her chuckle.

"To put hot wax in my vagina," she replied. "I know it hurts like hell."

"Don't do it, then," he replied. His hand was now on her face, putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

"My friends wax their vaginas for sex," she told him. "Like, Arianne's previous boyfriend, he asked her to wax."

"Did he? What a dick," he replied. "I won't ask you to do something that hurts you like that."

"But, I mean, does it...bother you?"

He shrugged, "I don't think it's such a big deal."

She nodded, smiling. "I could still...shave, you know? Like, I shave when I have to go to the beach and use a bikini."

"Whatever you want," he said. "It's your body. I'm not gonna ask you to hurt yourself."

She exhaled, relieved from hearing him say that. She raised her head to kiss his lips. Holding her butt, he pressed her hips against him as he deepened the kiss. She let go after a moment, she was still extremely tired. She remembered how short and paused their first time had been and how much better they had gotten. She had had an orgasm, which had been so difficult for her to achieve before, or had been difficult for him to learn well what drove her to the edge the most. Dany told him exactly what things pleased her the most, she made him look at her cunt and how she moved her fingers on her clit. He watched and learned. They had both lost so much nervousness with each other and had learned to trust each other so much, which not only made her feel like it improved their sex life, but also strengthened their relationship in general. She caressed his ribcage up and down, and said, “We’re getting better at this, aren’t we?”

“We’re making up for all the time we’ve been dating without having sex,” he laughed.

“Why did you wait so long? Why were you so nervous about it?” she asked him.

He breathed next to her, running his fingers on her leg. She knew he had been nervous about it, and she knew he was too shy. But she had abstained herself from asking too many questions about it as it made him slightly uncomfortable. She wanted to know more about it, though, she wanted to know what were his thoughts, what had gone through his head in those moments in which she had practically begged him to sleep with her, to touch her in other parts of her body.

And with his silence, she continued, “I mean, we had been going out for months and had made out a thousand times, and you always had to cut it off when it got too hot. And then even after you asked me to be your girlfriend I thought, okay maybe he wants to have sex now. But you still didn’t.”

“I did want it. But I told you, I’d never had sex before. I was frightened,” he replied.

“I know, neither had I. I know it’s not easy to take your clothes off with someone, especially if you’ve never done it before. But I swear if you had asked me like, after the first couple of weeks I would’ve done it. I was starting to think maybe you didn’t really feel sexually attracted to me.”

“What? Really?” he asked.

“Another theory I had was that you had a micropenis and that you were embarrassed.”

He laughed out loud, “Clearly I don’t.”

“Not at all,” she smiled, looking down between their bodies at his cock, hanging on its side as he lay down on the side of his body.

He turned and let his back fall on the mattress, looking up at the roof. Her leg was still resting over him, she adjusted it for her knee to lie on his abdomen and her leg to be on top of his cock, while she hugged his chest. He held her head and buried his fingers in her hair, caressing it softly.

“I was a little afraid of showing my body to you. I never really liked it much. And I wanted to touch you so bad, I swear. All those times when you sat on my lap and kissed my neck. God, I wanted you so much it hurt. It physically hurt. I wanted to take your clothes off right away. I just couldn’t do it. I would panic. And I was afraid you might think I was too straight-forward.”

“But I wanted it, though,” she replied.

“I get so nervous all the time and it’s like, you never get nervous, you always say what’s on your mind. Like you’ve always kissed me first and told me when you wanted to have sex and all those things it’s like, how can you not get nervous?”

“I do get nervous, I do get nervous a lot,” she replied. He kept on lifting locks of hair of hers.

“For me, having sex with you, it’s like…” he searched for the words. “I opened up to you, completely. It’s been so difficult for me to communicate for so long, and here you were, such a gorgeous girl, dating me, and wanting to have sex with me, and I just…didn’t know how to react…how to open up to someone like that. It took a whole lot of courage, and it was great, it was worth it. It’s been so worth it. It gave me so much confidence. You make me feel so good, so worthy, during these moments. Especially as I never considered myself too attractive. And then you come in and…I’ve never met someone like you. I wanted to kiss you and touch you and I wanted you to feel…" he shut his eyes, "Dany, I…”

She nodded, she understood it was not easy for him to talk about this.

“It’s alright,” she said quietly, “It’s alright." _You don’t have to go on,_ was what she meant. She took his cheek in her hand and kissed him on the lips. That didn’t matter now.

“You don’t consider yourself attractive?” she asked him. He only shut his eyes, not answering her question. It saddened her that he thought that. “Have you even noticed how horny you make me?” she chuckled, making him open his eyes and chuckle as well. “How wet you get me?” she asked with a grin, lying down on top of him and resting her elbows on the sides of his head.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, resting his hands on her butt.

“You are gorgeous,” she told him, looking at his eyes and waiting for him to look at hers as well. She opened her legs on either side of his torso and pressed her cunt against his stomach. “You’re so hot. The day we met…I was so nervous the whole time I was teaching you calculus ‘cause I thought you were so cute. I kissed you that night in my room, remember?” she asked him. Her face was now just inches above his, their mouths almost against each other as she spoke. She slowly licked his lower lip, which made him moan softly and shut his eyes. “I was so turned on.”

“You were?” he asked her, his thumb stroking her butt cheek.

She stared at him, her eyes locked on his, and an idea popped into her head.

“Relax now,” she said quietly. “I’m gonna kiss absolutely every inch of your body.”

His eyes opened wide in surprise, “Now?”

She grinned, rubbing his cheek with the back of her fingers. “Yes, now.”

He took a deep breath and she pressed her lips to his. She was not going to ever let him feel unattractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters like this are coming soon ;)


	16. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finds out a family secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Suicide mention.

He ran. He couldn’t stay in the house. He walked out at first, leaving Cat and Eddard sitting in the living room. Robb and Sansa kept trying to talk to him in his room, and Cat and Eddard insisted that he should come downstairs again. He didn’t want to be with any of them. His face was red and wet, damp by all his tears. He breathed the cold air by his mouth, the aggressive wind made his eyes squint. He walked fast and then ran again. He felt his stomach in his throat, his heartbeat in his ears.

 _Forgive me, son,_ Eddard had told him.

“What difference does it make, Jon?” Robb told him, standing on his doorstep with Sansa by his side. “Do you think we care about that? Nothing’s going to change, don’t you get it?”

Jon shook his head, “Of course it will, Robb.”

“Jon, it will be the same as always,” Sansa said. “We’re totally fine with…”

“This isn’t about _you_!” he exclaimed. “This has nothing to do with you. It will obviously change for me, Sansa.”

Robb looked down at the floor, scratching his beard. Sansa stood with one hand grabbing her opposite elbow.

“You know what? Just leave me alone, guys.”

“Jon,” Sansa said.

He cursed under his breath, annoyed. “Just go.”

Robb stepped out of the room and grabbed Sansa by the arm, who was standing still, staring sadly at Jon.

“Mum and dad want you to go downstairs again, to the living room,” Sansa said befoee leaving his room.  Jon cursed under his breath once more.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Robb said, and closed the door behind him.

Jon kicked his chair, his face hot with anger. He just wanted to get out of the house.

 

“Jon!” he heard a voice as he walked around town. “ _Jon_!”

He stopped abruptly. Sam Tarly was waving at him from the other side of the street. He also had family in Winterfell and he went there sometimes. 

“Sam,” he replied. He swallowed hard. He didn't want to speak for his voice not to break.

Sam walked towards Jon. He was sure he could see his red face. “Is everything alright?”

Jon nodded, then shook his head, then nodded again. Sam stared at him and said, “Come, let’s go for a drink.”

“No,” he said. “Sam, I…”

“I’ll buy. Come on,” he insisted.

He let Sam guide him while he stared at the floor, trying his best to hold back more tears.

It was good that he found him, he thought later. How lucky it had been for him to see him on the street and not go back home to cry and scream against his pillow all night, feeling like the world was ending or thinking about running away. He could not bear the thought of being at home.

“I feel terrible,” he told Sam. “Terrible, man.”

They entered the pub and Jon sat at the first table he saw, letting his face fall over it.

“Two beers please,” he heard Sam say. Jon accepted a cigarette from Sam and lit it up.

“This can’t be true,” Jon was telling him later, while he smoked and quickly drank the beer in front of him. “It has to be a lie,” he coughed, his hand grabbing his drink and trembling. His voice broke and he said the same words.

“It seems terrible but it’s not, Jon,” Sam said. “You have a family. Look at what your dad did for you. Man, you’re so lucky! Honestly, can’t you see?”

Jon shook his head and ordered another drink.

“Go home, Jon,” Sam told him. “I’m sure they want to be with you.”

“I don’t want to be with them,” he said.

“How long do you plan to be here?”

“Just a couple of hours.”

Sam sighed. “We have school tomorrow, I have class in the afternoon but I have to wake up early to take the train.”

“You can leave if you want to, I don’t want to bother you,” Jon told him. “And I won’t go to school tomorrow.”

Sam nodded, “I’ll stay for a while.”

Jon smiled at him. Sam was really good.

“I just don’t want to be there. It feels terrible,” Jon explained, “I feel like I want to die, really. If I go back there…I don’t know what I will do, I just think it’s better not to be there now.”

“I’m sorry, Jon,” Sam only said.

The hours passed and Jon stood up, deciding he should go back home. He didn’t bring his phone with him but they were probably calling him like crazy. Besides, Sam was falling asleep in front of him. He felt bad for him. He took out his wallet and placed the money on the table, which made Sam jerk awake.

“I said I’d buy,” Sam said.

Jon shook his head and said, “Don’t. Thank you for putting up with me, really.”

“It’s alright,” Sam replied.

“I should go home now,” Jon said, and Sam stood up after him. “You’re a good friend, Sam,” he said as he patted him in the back.

Sam stood at the door of the pub and Jon walked towards his house.

“Good luck!” Sam told him as he walked away.

* * *

“So you think it’s okay to just get out of here and leave mum and dad sitting at home?” Robb asked him, storming into Jon’s room. “Do you know how hard mum is crying right now?”

“I needed to go out,” Jon replied, taking his shirt off and putting on his pajamas.

“You don’t even want to look at them,” Robb replied. “How can you be so ungrateful to them?”

“Ungrateful?” Jon exclaimed, clenching his fists. “How dare you tell me that I’m ungrateful to them after all the shit you make them go through?”

“You have no right to make mum hurt.”

“Oh, and you do?” he asked in a challenging voice.

Robb stared at him with an angry gaze. “I have no idea how hard it must have been for them to finally tell this to us, and you fucking leave and come back hours later, smelling like fucking alcohol.”

Jon let out a laugh, sarcastically. “So _you_ want to talk to _me_ about alcohol? At least I don’t appear on the doorstep crawling on my fours with vomit all over my shirt, waiting for my brother to change my clothes and tuck me into bed.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“You came here to confront _me_ about why I went out to have a drink? You’re a fucking hypocrite, Robb.”

“This is not about me. You’ve made it very clear. Go tell mum you’re sorry and go to sleep.”

“You’re a fucking grown ass man and you’re still the same mummy’s boy you’ve always been.”

“Seriously? Are you serious right now?”

“Robb, get the fuck out of here or I swear I’m gonna punch you.”

“Listen to yourself!”

“Get the _fuck_ out of here!” he shouted at his face. Robb stood still in front of him, staring at him dead in the eye.

Rickon’s cries filled the house.

Sansa stormed angrily into Jon’s room, her face in a frown. “Nice job, assholes. You woke up Rickon. Do you have any idea what time it is for you to be shouting like that?”

“Sansa,” said Ned from the hallway. “Go back to sleep.”

“Let’s see if Jon lets us sleep.”

“Sansa, don’t be so hard on him,” he overheard Ned’s voice.

Robb looked at Jon and raised his eyebrows. Jon heard Ned open Rickon’s door and try to calm him down.

“Daddy, what’s going on?” he heard Bran’s voice from the hallway.

“Nothing, son. Go back to sleep.”

Jon took a step closer to Robb, both of them the same height, the same posture.

“Get out,” he told him one last time. Robb turned around angrily and walked out the door shaking his head.

Jon locked the door and sat on the floor, his back against the side of his bed. His head hurt from crying, his eyelids burnt, his chest felt like it was going to explode.

He heard a slight knock on his door. “Can I come in?” said Ned's voice.

Jon was raging, hadn’t he had enough for the day?

“ _No_!” he raised his voice. He didn’t want to see him, his sole presence was a reminder that he was not his father, it was a reminder of a whole life of lies.

“I know you’re angry, son, but-“

“Don’t call me that,” Jon interrupted him, his voice hoarse, full of frustration.

“Jon,” Ned said. “Don’t do this. You’re old enough to understand.”

Jon shut his eyes hard. “Please,” he begged. “Leave me alone.”

He heard Ned sigh and leave. He took his cellphone in his hands and turned it on. He sent a text to Dany: _I won’t go to school tomorrow_ , it read. _I can’t talk now. I’m sorry._

* * *

She had been waiting for him for Monday morning sex. It was weird that he didn’t show up, they both liked to start the week that way. She checked her messages in her phone and read one which he had sent late at night, saying he wouldn’t come to school. She replied to him, asking what had happened, maybe he was sick and he couldn’t come back yet. She waited for his response all day, but there was none.

At night she went to his flat and knocked on the door multiple times. No answer. Not even Robb was there. She checked her phone once more, her texts hadn’t delivered, his phone was still turned off. She was starting to get angry. Why didn’t he tell her anything?

Tuesday went by, and he didn’t come to school either. She was not angry anymore, she was worried. Texts like _Are you okay? Where the hell are you? Can you please tell me what’s going on?_ could not be delivered to his turned off phone. She spent the evening studying with her friends, while Myrcella told her that he might be sick but Arianne raised her eyebrows and pointed out the possibility of him cheating on her. Myrcella hit her with the elbow and made her shut up.

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” read a text from him that finally arrived at night. “ _We will talk tomorrow_.”

When she woke up the following morning, there were still no replies from him. She got up and took a shower. She went back to her room, changed her clothes and heard a knock on her door.

“Coming, Missandei!” she said, combing her hair.

She opened the door and he was standing there, his shoulders down, his eyes red, his curls a mess. 

“Where the _hell_ have you been?!” she asked.

“At home,” he said. His face was completely swollen, with bags under his eyes. He had been crying, she realized. “I had my phone turned off…I could not speak. I wanted to talk to you, I swear. But I couldn’t.”

Her face remained a frown. She crossed her arms. “You should’ve at least texted me telling me _something_. Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Are you even going to tell me what happened?”

Jon nodded. She stepped aside to let him in. He closed the door behind him and sat on her unmade bed. She stood before him, her arms still crossed.

Jon breathed, looking at the floor.

“ _Well_?” she demanded, annoyed.

“I don’t know how to tell you this…” he breathed and put his hands together. “They’re not my parents,” he simply said, not looking up at her. She did not understand. What was he talking about?

He shook his head in silence and repeated, “They’re not. They took me in.”

She was so confused. _They took him in?_

“You mean…” she said. “You mean you’re adop-“

“My real father died in a car crash,” he interrupted her quickly, “when my real mother was pregnant,” he stopped, looking down at his hands, his back hunched.

She shut her eyes. “Wait, what are you saying?” It made no sense. “I mean, I’ve always thought you looked like your dad, like Eddard.”

“He was his brother. His name was Brandon,” he said, pressing his hands together. “My mother killed herself.”

Dany covered her mouth with her hand. She felt the sting of tears. It couldn’t be true. None of it. She sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulders.

“She abandoned me. Her name was Ashara,” he told her.

She rested her head on his shoulder, “Oh, Jon.”

She heard him snort. He had started to cry.

“I am so sorry,” she said.

He nodded, “I know.”

She kept her arm around his shoulders. “Did they tell you why…she…” She didn’t want to say it out loud. She didn’t want him to hurt more.

“They didn’t tell me much. Just that she was manic-depressive, that there was a lot of shit going on in her life, and that after my father died she was not the same…” he sniffed, “and that she did not feel like she could be a good mother to me.”

She held his hand.

“I was months old, and she couldn’t even stay alive for me.”

“She must have tried,” she said, her face in a frown from pain. “She must have tried really hard I bet, to stay alive for you.”

Jon let go of her hand to wipe his tears, “Even so.”

Dany shook her head. Why couldn’t he give his mother the benefit of the doubt?

“And Eddard and Catelyn!" he sobbed. "They waited _twenty-one years_ to tell me.”

He felt betrayed, she could tell, by Ned and Cat for not telling him and by his mother for leaving him.

“They were waiting for you to be ready, Jon,” she suggested.

“Twenty-one years?!” he cried.

She hugged him tightly as he wept with his face on her shoulder. “Perhaps they didn’t know how to tell you. Please, look at it from their point of view too, I bet they wanted you to know by all means but they just couldn’t find the right time.”

He exhaled loudly, “Fuck that.”

“I get that you’re angry, but when it passes you’ll be so grateful to them…”

“For lying to me?!” he interrupted her.

“For taking you as their son, for allowing you to have a family. Imagine how your life would be if they hadn’t done that.”

“I am grateful that they took me in,” he said, wiping his tears. “But I’m angry that they waited so long to tell me. It is not fair.”

“They were just waiting for the right moment.”

“And now is the moment?”

She shrugged, “Maybe. You’ve grown up, you’re in university, you’re doing your life without them…It was time for you to know. Don’t you think it would have hit you worse when you were younger?”

Jon shook his head.

“Come on,” she insisted. “I’m sure you’re much more mature now than what you were as a teenager.”

“Maybe,” he said. “I don’t know. But still, it isn’t fair.”

“I’m sure they had their reasons,” she said.

“Stop defending them,” he said in a hard voice that made her lift her head.

“And you stop seeing them as villains, then,” she replied harshly. “Jon they adopted you.”     

“They _lied_ to me!” he snapped.

“Would you tell, I don't know, a twelve-year-old, that his mother killed herself when he was a baby?”

“I would have told him he was adopted, yes.”

“ _Jon_ ,” she said. “Don’t try so hard to hate them. They’ve done the best they could.”

He sighed again, and wiped his tears with his hand. She stood up and handed him a box of tissues that were on her desk.

“Did they tell the others too?” she asked him, standing next to him.

“Only Robb and Sansa,” he said, blowing his nose. “Robb stayed at home too these days.”

“Yeah, I figured he was with you when I kept knocking on your door with no answer.”

“I couldn’t even call you I…needed to be alone. I am so sorry for not telling you anything.”

“You had me really worried," she complained.

“I was not planning to tell you all this by a phone conversation, Daenerys.”

“But still,” she told him.

“This has been a terrible weekend. I’ve been so angry,” he said, his voice breaking. “I’ve ventured off by treating everyone at home so bad. I’ve been so angry I didn’t want to risk talking to you.”

Dany sighed and sat next to him again. “I hope you have apologized, then.”

“I know,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“Not to me, to _them_.”

He wiped his face once more, “Not yet.”

She also wiped a teardrop that had fallen on her cheek. “I’m sorry your parents died,” she whispered and pressed his hands between hers.

He nodded. “Why couldn’t we have normal parents?” he joked sadly.

She adjusted her body to move her arm behind him and stroked his back, thinking the same.

“We won’t be like them.”

“No.”

They remained silent, her small hand holding his and her head on his shoulder.

“My entire body hurts,” he told her.

“Lie down,” she said, lifting her head from his shoulder. “Come on.”

He lay down on her bed and she placed the covers on top of him. She lay next to him, holding him tight while he sobbed into her pillow.  She stroked his hair, again and again, from his forehead to the top of his head. She knew there wasn't much she could do to calm him down, so she just held him. Eventually, he fell asleep.

She had class at 11, so she got up slowly, trying to not wake him up. He looked like he hadn’t slept all weekend, so she was not going to wake him. She put on her shoes, grabbed her bag and checked if he was still asleep before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing this chapter hurt a lot because I love the fact that Rhaegar and Lyanna are actually Jon’s parents and I would have LOVED to write this (and the chapters to come) with Jon talking about them instead. But I didn’t want to involve incest in this fic and decided Ashara would be Jon’s mother. I hadn’t decided if Ned would still be his dad or not, so thank you @Guest for giving me the idea of Brandon. I am so sorry, R+L=J fans!


	17. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments last chapter! They made me extremely happy!  
> I hope you like this one too, it will also be quite sad and the content warning for suicide mention still applies.  
> Enjoy! :)

“Are you sure you don’t want to go with your family?” Dany asked him as he entered her car.

Jon shook his head, “I don’t.”

It was such a personal moment, he didn’t want his siblings to be there with him. Robb and Sansa were the only ones that knew, but he still didn’t want them to be there. He didn’t want eyes staring at him as he looked down at his parent’s gravestones. He didn’t want other people, people whose parents were alive, pitying him as he stared at the graves.

It was a quiet ride. Dany was focused on the road, or at least she pretended she was, maybe to leave Jon alone to his thoughts. She stopped by to buy flowers to take to the cemetery.

The days after he found out about his parents had been incredibly harsh. He woke up, went to class, and went back to bed. He made himself a cup of tea every night and tried to read a book before going to sleep, but it was hard to concentrate. Food didn’t have much taste anymore, and he wasn’t hungry as much. He spent too much time in the shower, letting the water fall on his skin, he got lost in his thoughts too often. No friends, no morning runs, no lunch in the cafeteria, the simplest things felt difficult to do. He wanted to be alone most days. Dany understood. He did not want to go out, he just wanted to stay in his flat, sometimes on his own and sometimes with her. He would have never thought he would have been mourning his parents’ death at this age. She brought him juice in the mornings or tea in the evenings. She slept in sometimes. She lay next to him at night, hugging his waist and stroking his back, brushing her fingers up and down his spine while he lay face down. He was so quiet now. She stayed quiet too most of the time, she didn’t want to insist.

It was her idea for him to visit his parents in the cemetery. She thought he might need to reconcile with them, as he did not only felt sad about their deaths, he felt angry and betrayed. He didn’t know if this could help, but he would at least give it a try.

“Are you nervous?” she asked him after she parked her car in the cemetery.

“I feel…weird, I don’t know.”

She placed one hand on his.

“Have you ever visited your dad’s grave?” he asked her.

“No,” she said. “But someday I will.”

They walked through the grass field, searching for their names. It was a windy day, but sunny, nevertheless. They were both wearing coats, the sun didn’t warm the day up at all. He walked ahead of her looking closely at the gravestones.

“Here he is,” he finally told her, pulling her sleeve.

He stood with his hands in his pockets, staring down at his father’s name on his gravestone. Dany stood by his side, with the flowers in her hands.

“You may be right, I think I look like him,” he told her. “Like you said, people always tell me I look like my dad, like Ned. So I might actually look like Brandon.”

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

He took a bunch of flowers from Dany’s hand and placed them on his grave. He sighed. Ashara had killed herself, but Brandon’s death had been accidental. _Why did it have to happen?_ he thought. His father’s death had been one of the main reasons for his mother to commit suicide. _Why?_ Jon thought, _Why us?_

He held no remorse towards his real father, only pity; pity that he had died so young, and sadness that he never even got to see him as a baby. He felt the sting of tears. They could have been a small family of three, if nothing had happened to him.

 _Father_ , he thought, _how different things would be right now if nothing had happened to you._

“They were close, my dad and him,” Jon said. “He didn’t talk much about him, neither did my aunt Lyanna. Now I know why.”

His parents were under the ground where he was standing. This was the closest to them he would ever be. It hurt him in the chest. _Brandon could have been an amazing father to you,_ Ned had said, _but I did my best, Jon, I swear._ It hurt terribly, thinking about how his death had been so unpredictable and impossible to prevent. He did not have the wish to die, like Ashara. He really wanted to meet his son. He knew he did. _Here I am_ , Jon thought. _I’m sorry we never truly met._

He wiped a tear from his face. “I…I think I want to see my mother now,” he told Dany.

She nodded and held him by the arm. They walked slowly, the only sound was the grass under their shoes.  

Dany stopped abruptly, “Here she is.”

 _ASHARA DAYNE_ , read a gravestone. A tear quickly fell on his cheek.

His mother, his real mother, was dead. She had abandoned him. But he did not only feel frustrated and betrayed, he felt sad, not only for not being able to know her, but from knowing that there was so much that she was missing, that she was not living. He missed her, even though he didn’t even know her, or remember her; he felt his grief in his bones. It hurt to see her name. She had carried him in her arms twenty years ago, hers had been the first heartbeat he’d ever felt, the first voice he had probably heard. Most people say that the happiest days of their lives were when their children had been born, he wondered if she had felt that joy when she saw him for the first time. He wondered if he had given her that sense of purpose again, that will to live. He wondered how, despite everything, she could have decided to end her life. He wondered how she had said goodbye to him, he wondered how she had decided that he would have a better life without her. _I would have loved you anyway_ , he thought. He grew up having a much better life than he would have ever had as Ashara’s son, most probably. But she was still his mother, he would still love her with all her illnesses and troubles.

He wondered if she could have ever pictured this moment when she was still alive. Did she ever imagine that the baby she was holding in her arms would one day be sitting in front of her gravestone, mourning her death? Crying because he never met her?

Just a couple of weeks before, he had been at home with his family, his big family, one more weekend with them, nothing extraordinary. But now those moments would not be the same, because now he knew he was the one who didn’t fit, that he was the different one, even if some of his siblings didn’t know it yet. Now he saw Arya as his cousin, now every time he kissed Rickon in the cheek or tickled him he remembered suddenly that he wasn’t his brother. He didn’t want to be with them. He could not stand it.

He sat on his ankles, his knees against his chest, and placed his bunch of flowers over her gravestone. Dany placed a hand on his shoulder. He breathed.

Two kids were running around playing together, while their mother asked them to behave in a cemetery. Jon smiled, he and Robb would have done exactly the same when they were kids. Robb, he thought, his cousin. His lifelong friend and brother, was really his cousin. His brother whom he had taken care of so many times, who had been his partner his whole life…he smiled. He was happy he grew up as one of them, surrounded by so many kids as he was growing up. But he was not one of them. Did it matter, though?

He brushed his fingers where her name was carved. Ashara, it sounded beautiful, like a whisper. He wished he had at least one memory of her, at least from a dream, but he had none. He had been only months old when she died.

 _Why did you leave me?_ he thought, the pressure in his chest growing.

It came to his mind that Ned and Cat must have been just as sad as he was. Brandon was Ned’s brother, how must it feel to lose a brother? He didn’t even want to think how it felt for any of his siblings to die. He would do the same thing for them, he thought. He would take their children as his own. He wouldn’t think twice about it. They truly had been close, so close that Ned named Bran after him. He couldn’t stop his tears from falling, he pressed his fists to his eyes and sniffed.

What about all the rest of his family? His aunts, uncles? His extended family? Did all of them know? Did his grandparents know? His grandfather Rickard? His aunt Lyanna? Of course they all did. Cat didn’t get pregnant with him, he appeared out of nowhere. Of course his whole family had met him when he was fresh out of Ashara’s womb. Of course everyone knew that Brandon and Ashara’s son was now Eddard and Cat’s. Of course they had all agreed to remain silent about it. Everyone but him knew about it.

He laughed sadly, all of them were such good liars.

“Crying hurts,” he told her in a weak voice. “Physically. A lot.” His eyelids burned every time a teardrop fell. He felt a terrible pressure in his chest and in his head.

Dany kneeled beside him. She placed a hand on his arm and he rubbed his eyes. “Forgive her,” she told him.

He sighed. “It sounds easy,” he said, his voice breaking. “Have you forgiven your dad?”

She stayed silent for a few seconds. “I have,” she said in a small voice, her thumb rubbing his arm.

He swallowed. “Why did she do that?” he cried softly.

“Oh, Jon, I don’t know,” she said, turning her face to look at him. “The only thing I’m sure of is that she loved you. Of course she did. I don’t know what else was going through her head for her to make that choice, and neither do you, Jon, you’ll never know. But I’m sure she didn’t do it to abandon you.”

He pressed his forehead to her shoulder and she ran her hand through his arm to hold his hand.

“Can you imagine how hurt must a person be for them to kill themselves when they have a newborn child? _Of course_ it was not about you.” How could she have felt, indeed. It definitely had hurt her more than it hurt him now. “She left you with the best family one could ask for.”

He wept, he cried hard while his head hurt. She held him and kissed his head. He cried harder and she kissed him once more, holding him close, her hand caressing the other side of his face. She took some tissues out of her purse and handed them to him. She had obviously known this day would have ended up in tears.

“We can’t change this, Jon,” she told him. “We can’t change the fact that our parents are dead. That’s how it is. We have to live with it.”

“I know,” he said, and sniffed again. “I just wish they were alive.”

She nodded, rubbing both his hands. “It will always hurt,” she told him. “I will always be fatherless and you will always be parentless. It will always be part of us. Even after grieving, that pain will always be there, stinging when we go back to it. We have to learn to live with it.”

She was crying too now. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. He held her knees and rested his head on her shoulder, his eyes closed, feeling the windy afternoon dry the tears on his cheeks. His head throbbed and his throat hurt. She took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it.

“We will never abandon our children,” he said.

“No,” she replied. “Never.”

He meant it. He didn’t even feel embarrassed about bringing up that subject with her. He would never want his family to go through something like this, he would never allow his children to be parentless. He would be there no matter the circumstances. She rested her lips on his head and stayed like that. He only felt his breath, his hand on her knees and her cold hand on top of his, the pain in his chest, her lips on his head, her breathing against him.

“It hurts to see you like this, really," she said. "But forgive her, and it won’t feel so bad then. I swear.”

It is easy to get angry. It is easy to feel betrayed, to get hurt. The hard part is to forgive. Weak people don’t know how to forgive, his father had told him, only the strong ones do. He smiled, thinking about how Ned had taught him the best things in life. It truly required a whole lot of strength to forgive his mother.

 _I don’t want to spend my whole life angry at you, or pitying you,_ he thought, as if she could hear his thoughts. _I cannot go through life angry at my mother._

“I’ll give you a moment, would you like that?” she asked him. He nodded, half-smiling at her.

Dany stood up and rubbed his shoulder. She walked away towards her car, leaving them alone, his mother and him.

He wanted her alive, he wanted his parents to know how he was doing, to know he was okay, that he was in university and that he had been raised lovingly by Ned and Cat. He wanted to see their faces, he had seen them in pictures Ned had shown him, but if only he could have actual memories of then. What would she think of him? What would she think of her son, her only son? Would she be proud of him? He wondered if he should talk to her. At least tell her a few words. He had never talked to her, so maybe he should tell her something, just to let her know he was doing fine. He raised his gaze to see if anyone was looking in his direction.

“Ashara,” he said softly. “Mum.”

Part of him felt like this was getting him nowhere and part of him wanted to break down and cry.

“It’s Jon. I’m doing fine,” he said, feeling slightly awkward of speaking to the thin air, but also slightly nervous about talking to her for the first time, even if, most probably, she was not listening to him. “I’ve grown up as the second to oldest of the Stark children. It has not been an easy job,” he smiled. “Ned and Cat have taken really good care of me all this time. They raised me as their own, I’m sure that’s what you’d wanted. I live near school. Robb and I rent a flat together. He is a little problematic, but it seems like he’s finally coming to his senses. That girl who was next to me just now is my girlfriend, her name is Daenerys. I’m sure you would like her. She is the only girlfriend I’ve ever had. I’ve never really had the chance to have one before. I’ve always felt a little…left out in high school.” He made a pause, sighing. “I think she gets me. Her dad died as well, when she was a little kid.”

He kept staring at her name, wondering if there was a little chance that she was actually listening to him, somehow. He hugged his knees and breathed in deeply before he continued, “I know you did not leave me because you didn’t want me,” he finally said. “I can feel it now, I cannot explain how. I'd been so angry…but now I can tell, I think. I don’t know what you’ve gone through,” he paused and wiped a tear from his cheek. “I’m sorry that things had to turn out like this.” He stood up and said, “Rest in peace.”

He stared at her tombstone, breathing in and out the humid air. Dany was walking towards him now, her hair loose against the wind, her hands in her coat pockets, her face down.

She stood next to him and said, “It’s getting late. We should probably go.”

“Just a little longer,” he said, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

She stood next to him silently, staring down at Ashara’s gravestone as well.

“She had a lovely name,” she said. “Don’t you think?”

Jon nodded.

She was a lovely woman, Cat had told him. Once more, he wondered how his life would be if he had grown up as Ashara’s son. But Ned and Cat were his parents. They were the ones who taught them to walk, to talk, to ride a bike. They were the ones who had taken care of him when he was sick, who had taken him to soccer matches on his childhood, and the ones who had grounded him the first time he arrived home drunk as a teenager. He smiled. They had done everything Brandon and Ashara could not. He wondered if he would be the same person if Ashara had raised him on her own. She knew she could not raise a child, Cat had told him. She had tried to get better for him, but she didn’t think she was strong enough. He thought she could have been strong enough, at least he fantasized she was strong enough. He would have loved her anyway.

He stood up, his legs hurt from being squatted for so long. Dany put her arms around his waist and he hugged her by the neck. “Thank you for coming,” he told her, sniffing. She broke the embrace and smiled, her cheeks wet and her eyes red.

They walked back to the car, his hands in his pockets and both of her hands holding his arm. He did not know if he would want to come back to the cemetery. They did not really feel like his family, after all. His was a big family of eight, who lived in Winterfell and had raised him as one of them. Brandon and Ashara were just a tragic backstory in his life, his family was waiting for him to come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter. In fact, I ended up writing a jon/dany graveyard one-shot in asoiaf times as well, check it out! :)
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this chap! See you next week!


	18. Philosophy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I’m no philosopher…I just wanted Jon to woo Dany with pretty words so what I wrote is probably bs lol if you’re a philosopher correct me if I’m wrong hahaha. Enjoy!

The weekend after he went to the cemetery, he went home and hugged Ned and Cat straight away, dropping his suitcase at the entrance of the house. He hadn’t hugged them this genuinely in years. He went by himself, Dany stayed in school for a party of her faculty, and he wanted to spend the weekend just with his family.

“It’s okay, son,” Ned had told him. He thought about how he had always called him son, despite everything. Perhaps it was the fact that he had four sons and he might get confused, but a part of him felt like he did it to always remind him that Jon truly was his son.

“Thank you for everything,” Jon had told them, “and please forgive me.”

It had been impossible for Cat to hold back her tears. She held his cheeks with both hands and smiled at him with watery eyes.

He felt better that week at school than he had felt the previous days, but he still didn’t feel  _good_. He didn’t expect to, anyway, he knew the pain would leave gradually and not quickly at all. But he had in fact felt like there was a huge load he let go after visiting Brandon and Ashara at the cemetery, and Ned and Cat at home.

Those previous weeks had not been easy. The lack of motivation, of concentration, of energy had made everything difficult. He felt bad for Robb and Daenerys, he knew it was not easy to live with him as he was now. Dany was always doing her best, trying to steal a smile from him or taking him out to distract him, always asking him how he was feeling, always attentive if he needed something. But she got more serious those days when he didn’t even want to go to class, he had already missed some classes and she didn’t want him to miss more.

“Get up,” she commanded him one time. “Don’t make me say it twice.”

She had woken up, showered and changed and he was still lying in bed, not wanting to move an inch.

“I won’t let you ruin your semester,” she insisted. “Go to class.”

He lazily took off his pajamas and put on acceptable clothes. There were certain moments when she wouldn’t be easy with him. He complained and complained but ended up doing as she said. One time she almost dragged him to class.

“Shouldn’t you shave a little bit?” she asked him. He shook his head, tired. He grabbed his bag and left for class. He sat there and paid little attention to what was happening. He either felt like falling asleep or spent his time daydreaming.

He decided not to tell his friends about his real parents. He didn’t really see why they should know, it would be okay if they kept thinking he was, biologically, part of the Stark family. He asked Sam not to tell anyone about it, he agreed. He trusted Sam.

With Daenerys things weren’t easier. She took good care of him all the time, but it had been too long since he had wanted to touch her, even though she wanted it, she  _really_  wanted it. She understood he did not, but she had tried a couple of times to try to cheer him up that way. It had not been successful. She had sat on his lap one time, like she always did, and kissed him. It started off relatively quiet, slower than most times. Neither of them rushed. He wanted to take things slow as they started again. But when she took his cock in her hands and started stroking it, he pulled her hand up and said he didn’t want to, he didn’t feel like it. She apologized, she even felt slightly embarrassed. He felt bad for turning her down. He told her he would soon want to start again.

She had sat next to him on the bed later that night, her back to him while she changed her clothes.

“I thought maybe I could…cheer you up that way,” she said.

“I know,” he replied, lying on the bed. “Thank you.”

He stretched his arm to run his hand through her hair and down her bare back. She turned her body to him, her sleeping shirt in her hands. He noticed her blonde hair falling on her nipples, thinking about how in any other moment his fingers would already be on them, making her giggle. She held his hand and gave him a soft smile. He always felt like she said a lot with her eyes.  _It’s okay_ , she was probably telling him. He smiled back and let his hand fall from hers to her thigh. She put on her shirt and said goodnight.

Little by little he started feeling not as bad. When he went back to school after spending the weekend with his family, Dany took him to watch a play, to restaurants, to walk around town, she insisted he should go out to drink with his friends, anything to distract him, especially if too many days passed of him locked up in his flat. She kissed him when they went out in her car, he loved it, it felt like those first times when they kissed there, when they both stretched and leaned in towards each other in the front seats and kissed slowly.

“I had lunch with my friends today,” Dany told Jon. She took her cereal box from the cupboard in Jon’s tiny kitchen, while he was sitting in the living room reading a book. “And guess what, I told them I kissed you in my room the day I met you,” she laughed.

Jon opened his mouth in surprise. “And what did they say?!”

“They congratulated me,” she said, still laughing. She poured some cereal into a bowl and grabbed a spoon. “They knew how we met but I never told them that tiny detail.”

“Well, I did tell my friends right after it happened,” he told her.

“Did you?!”

“Yeah, I was so excited. I couldn’t believe it. I had to tell someone.”

“So who did you tell?”

“Tormund, Pyp, Grenn…Quentyn…”

Dany’s jaw dropped to the floor. “ _Jon!_ ” she said.

“Sorry,” he laughed. “We went to a pub after that. They had to know.”

“It was weird. I know. I thought we would never talk again after that. Thank you for not running away after that happened.”

“You’re welcome,” he joked.

The bell rang and Dany walked to open the door. It was Jeyne Westerling. What was she doing here? Dany knew her well, at least well enough to know she wasn’t someone she wanted to hang out with. She was the president of the sorority Arianne belonged to, and kicked her out of it a couple of months ago for hanging out with girls from outside the sorority, Dany included.

“Daenerys,” she said.

“Jeyne,” Dany replied. “What’s up?” She put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

“What are you doing here?”

Dany shrugged, “it’s my boyfriend’s flat.”

“Your  _boyfriend?!_ ” Jeyne exclaimed, and her eyebrows flew up. “Robb, what the  _fuck_?!”

“Oh,” Dany said. “No, actually I’m-“

“I guess it’s true what the other girls say about you!” Jeyne yelled into the flat, not listening to Dany. “I can’t believe it!”

Robb ran out of his room. “What’s going on?!” he exclaimed.

“Oh,  _you_  tell me,” Jeyne said.

“Jeyne!” Dany said, finally raising her voice. “Robb is  _not_  my boyfriend, Jon is.”

Jeyne looked at her, confused.

“Um, hi,” said Jon, waving at her from the couch he was sitting in. Jeyne blushed in front of the three of them.

“Can anybody please tell me what’s going on?” Robb said again.

“She…I thought she….” Jeyne was too embarrassed to find the words to say. “Sorry,” she told Dany.

“It’s alright,” she said, trying her best not to laugh.

Robb eyed at both of them suspiciously and said, “Okay…We should probably go, Jeyne. Um, guys this is Jeyne, by the way, she’s my…we’re going out.”

Jeyne smiled and left the room awkwardly and Robb went behind her.

“What do other girls say about me?” he asked her, and closed the door.

Jon and Dany burst into laughter.

“What the fuck?” laughed Jon. “What the fuck was that?!”

Dany laughed harder with her cereal bowl still in her hands, “I thought she was gonna punch me!”

“But how do you know her?” Jon asked, still laughing.

“She was a bitch to Arianne, kicked her out of her sorority for hanging out with girls who weren’t part of it. She didn’t let her hang out with me for some time, it was horrible.”

“What? That’s so stupid, and it’s hard to believe Arianne has been in a sorority,” he said. “Well, Robb’s never had the best taste on women.”

“I can tell,” she laughed. She hoped not to see her around often. Her presence was not something she enjoyed.

“I think I should let him know,” he said.

“Maybe. Another day. Let him have fun with her tonight.”

Jon nodded. “Yes, I had told him to go out with someone, to try to be in a relationship. Maybe that way he could get himself together...for a girl, don’t you think?”

He was worried about his brother. The previous week he got intoxicated from alcohol excess in a school night, again. He was unconscious for hours, his parents were furious. Jon felt like punching him when he woke up. He was sick the whole day. And the week before that he missed classes once more because he smoked so much weed his blood pressure dropped to the floor, he puked and couldn’t move off the couch for five hours. His face was completely white. Jon smoked with him sometimes, he was okay with it. It only upset him when it interfered with Robb’s academic priorities.

“Yes,” Dany said. She was now making herself a cup of tea. “Maybe. She’s not the best example, but well.”

Jon put a hand on his head. “I don’t know. He needs a girlfriend, not a nanny. I’m the nanny already.”

She sighed, leaning on the kitchen counter. “Sooner or later he will realize he needs to stop acting like a teenager. He can’t keep missing so many classes because of how wasted he gets all the time.”

Dany walked back to sit next to him, her feet up, knees against her chest. He rested his hand on her thighs and hugged her legs. She adjusted her body against his sides, leaning against him.

“You are ridiculously comfortable…” she said, taking a sip from her tea with both hands.

He stroked her thighs. She looked at the book in his lap and took it.  _Eastern Philosophy,_  read the cover.

“What’s this about?” she asked him, eyeing the pages.

“Eastern philosophy,” he replied.

“No shit,” she laughed.

“I like it. It’s interesting. Eastern philosophy has always been focused on the meaning of life…or the lack of meaning.”

“How come?” she asked him.

He hesitated, taking the book in his hands. “For example, do you think everyone is born with a mission in life? Something predetermined that they have to do in order to feel fulfilled?”

“Maybe?” she said.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I guess everyone’s born for a reason. Why not?”

“Everyone?” he asked. “But what about…babies and children who die at a very young age? Do you think they have been born just to be a story in their parent’s lives?”

“That's horrible. I hadn’t considered that, I don’t know.”

“I think this is more important: Do you think the path of fulfillment is the same for everybody? Or do you think everyone can achieve it their own way?”

She stopped to think. “In their own way,” she said. “Everyone can be happy however they want to, right? I don’t know. You’re the philosopher, you tell me.”

He took the mug from her hands and took a sip. “Well, there are certain factors that one has to achieve in order to feel fulfilled, or awakened, or however you want to call it."

"You sound like an old wise man," she joked. He blushed beside her. "I'm joking. Please continue." 

"Okay," he said. "So...although many believe everyone can be happy however they want, I do think there are certain things that can give you pleasure, for a short or long period of time, but in the end, that pleasure or satisfaction will go away, and people believe that’s a lasting happiness. That’s the problem with desire, for example, you think that by wanting this car or that mansion and getting it will make you a happy person, but those things are impermanent.”

He paused to take his phone out of his pocket. Dany rested her head on his shoulder. “Like this phone,” he continued. “I could be bloody crazy about buying the new iPhone thinking that I’ll be happier with it, but I won’t actually. The iPhone, and the satisfaction it gives me, is impermanent. You’re an economist; you know how impermanent money can be. Even statistically, one can never know if inflation will rise to the sky next year and the money I have in my bank account will be worth nothing.”

“There are indicators for that,” she interrupted him.

“Not necessarily,” he said, making her frown. “Even people are impermanent. All of us will die, and we have no idea when. No one can know. So if you choose to rely on “whatever you want” to be happy or fulfilled, how can you be so sure that…it is true? Or lasting? I don’t know, I think that realizing this is necessary for everyone seeking for a life fulfillment.”

He stopped and hesitated. “For example, I’m in love with you,” he said, making her smile. “And during the day…I can’t wait to be back with you. And right now, I’m having the time of my life. You have no idea.”

“I do,” she said.

“Sorry, I don’t want to get cheesy,” he said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“I don’t mind,” she replied, “if it’s how you feel, say it like that.”

“Okay, um…” he continued and cleared his throat. “I just think, man, I could spend centuries sitting here with her. I wouldn’t ask for anything else. I don’t want to ruin the moment getting all morbid but, I could die tomorrow, who knows? I would be the happiest man in the world just hugging you and not moving, ever; and it’s so hard for me to stop and think about impermanence.”

“We’re twenty, we’re not gonna die tomorrow,” she smiled.

“You don’t know that,” he replied, thinking about his parents. He felt so warm with her, so comfortable…But what if he placed his happiness on this and she died tomorrow? He didn’t want to tell her that, he didn’t want her to know how scared he was, how she made him feel so many things that he didn’t know how to say them. Behind all the joy she brought him, he was afraid, afraid that this couldn’t last. Not necessarily because of death but, what if she decided one day that it was enough? What if one day she just…got bored of him? How could he know it was permanent? He felt his stomach tighten. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. He regretted starting this conversation with her.

“But what if…” she said, “What if this is permanent? There have been mathematical, economic, scientific laws that have been broken before. Why do you  _need_  to think like that? If you don’t want this to be impermanent, and neither do I, why should it be?”

“Why should it,” he thought out loud. He hugged her closer. He hoped he was not scaring her off with tragic philosophy.

She broke the embrace and looked up at him. “I love you,” she told him.

He felt his heart in his stomach. He felt how every drop of blood traveled through his whole body, rushing to his head. His mind became blank. He had clearly not scared her with tragic philosophy.

“I love you too,” he answered, and her warm smile mirrored on his face.

She grabbed his cheek and asked him, “Isn’t that enough, Jon? Isn’t this moment permanent enough?”

Books and texts don’t consider every possible scenario in human life, he thought.  _Please_ , he though,  _let this be permanent_. Not an author who lived thousands of years ago, and not an author who published his thoughts last year, could answer all the questions he had in his head. He did not quite understand everything that was going on inside of it, but one thing he knew was that he would never forget how he was sitting here, next to Daenerys Targaryen, and she told him she loved him, and his body went numb, and his mind stopped searching for philosophical answers. He would never forget it, and that was permanence.

“Yes,” he said, “it is enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UP: SMUT


	19. The Library Is Not Only For Reading ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic reached 500 kudos and I cannot believe it! I know fan fictions with modern settings are not for everyone’s taste, I really thought no one would even bother to read this. so I am extremely happy with the feedback I am getting, just one comment makes my day entirely.
> 
> To celebrate I’m publishing a smut chap ;)))) enjoy, friends.

__“Okay,” he wanted to tell her one night when they arrived at his flat, “I’m ready. Let me take your clothes off.” But as soon as they arrived she changed her clothes and went to bed, already knowing she should not to insist. He should have hugged her from behind and told her how he felt, but again, his shyness got on the way. He lay next to her, thinking that she probably wanted this as much as he did, that he should make a move, but so much time had passed that he felt too awkward to say it out loud.

He missed being intimate with her. He wanted to have her again, laughing beneath his palms and kissing him hungrily like she always did, moaning in his ear while he begged her to lower her voice. He needed it, not only to take his mind off things but to feel something again, to feel her touch and her kisses and her skin against his, to forget about everything and just think about him and her pleasuring and loving each other. Nothing else mattered in those moments. Now he really missed her.

She was his girlfriend, after all, not his mother, and she was probably starting to feel like it, as she was only taking care of him all day, telling him to go to class, to eat better, to go exercise, anything to make him go back to how his life was before the family news.

* * *

Jon was wide awake now, lying next to her in her bed. It was such a small bed, quite uncomfortable to sleep in, but Robb had asked him to leave the flat for him and Jeyne that night. Jon agreed, his brother had done that many times for him and Dany. He was resting on the side of his body, between the wall and her, his elbow on the mattress and his head resting on his hand. She was probably asleep.

Just an hour ago she had been lying on top of him, kissing him in a delicious way, her lovely tongue against his. He had thought about slipping his hand between her thighs and touching her where she loved it, where he made her shake and squeak in such a high pitched voice that always got him hard. In fact, he was about to do it, he was about to finally be brave enough to do that again, when they heard the door open and Dany rolled next to him. Missandei walked in, she had just got out of the shower. They lied still, side by side, as she readied herself to go to bed. She tucked herself into her bed and said goodnight to them.

So now they had to try to sleep. Apparently, Dany fell asleep quickly, but he couldn’t yet. It had only been a kiss, one of many, but he was feeling slightly hard at the thought of touching her more.

She was lying on her side, her back to him. He thought about closing the space between them and hugging her from behind, placing his chest against her back and his hips against her butt. He knew she loved spooning. She could just turn her head to him and kiss him and he could lower his hand to her cunt and let his fingers do the job while he felt her butt against him. God, he really wanted to touch her there, but Dany was asleep and Missandei was on the other side of the room.

He thought he should fall asleep too. Perhaps the next morning she would wake him up straddling him and wanting to have a bit of fun before going to class. Perhaps not, she hadn’t done that in a while. He loved it when she touched him, and she had told him how much she enjoyed stroking his dick as well. Her small hand around him going up and down always drove him crazy in a way nothing else could, and how she loved lying against him, with her back against his chest, stroking him while she slipped her fingers inside of her and started fucking herself at the same time. She liked to keep both hands busy, she’d told him. How he missed that. It had been weeks since they had touched each other like that, it had been so long.

He kept thinking about the things she did to him. Sometimes they would be lying together or sitting next to each other watching TV or reading, and without even looking at him she would slip her fingers under his pants and grab his bulge. When he would turn to look at her, her eyes were still locked in the TV or in her book, making him laugh out loud. In no time her strokes would make it impossible to keep paying attention to whatever he was doing. One time she even did it while they were having breakfast and he nearly choked on his orange juice when he felt her hand grabbing him.

“You’re gonna give me a heart attack someday,” he had told her.

She only laughed, telling him that she wanted to do it when he least expected it. She had dared him to surprise her too, to touch her in a moment when she wouldn’t suspect it at all. He thought about situations where he could do it. Maybe he could take her to the movies one night, in the back corner of a theatre where no one ever sits, and dare her to be the quietest she could while he touched her down there, otherwise the whole room would find out. That would be fun. He would keep it in mind. He kept thinking, not doing himself any good as he needed to get some sleep instead of getting hard. Maybe in the car, he thought, though he didn’t want them to end up in a car crash; or in the library, while they were studying, though he didn’t want to get expelled if someone saw them…She loved the library, though. She went there almost every night, so he thought it might be a good place to sneak in some night and try their best to hide from the security cameras. He would take her there, to the J.R.R. Tolkien and J.K. Rowling section one day, which she loved, and get on with it. She deserved to be surprised too.

The library closed early from Monday to Wednesday. It was Tuesday. Maybe they could sneak in that night. He laughed at the thought, _I must be going crazy_.

He got excited just to think about it. She was usually the one who made the first move, who talked about sex more openly, who dared him to try new tricks or positions. She had done this kind of surprises countless times with him, and now he would do it for the first time with her. She would love to see that he wasn’t shy anymore, that he was gonna take her by surprise as she did with him.

“Can you sleep?” Jon whispered to her in the dark.

“Mm?” she hummed, turning to her side.

“I’m wide awake, I…I can’t sleep.”

She caressed his neck gently and raised her head to kiss him. He loved those lazy, sleepy kisses she gave him at night.

“You always sleep,” she said in a tiny voice. “Just count sheep or something.”

“Okay,” he said, defeated. She could never sleep but apparently _this_ specific night she was actually falling asleep. “But…” he continued, not giving up. “Are you sure you’re not tired?”

She rubbed her eyes, “Jon, what is it? I’m tired, yes. I think I was asleep.”

“Alright. I won’t bother you any longer. I’ll just go out for a while,” he said, standing up from her bed silently, watching that Missandei would not wake up. He put on his shoes, put on a jacket and walked towards the door, hoping she would come after him.

“Wait!” she whispered loudly when he opened the door. He bit his lip to stop himself from grinning. “Where are you going?”

“To the library,” he said. “I’ll be back.”

He took another step and heard her again, “Jon, wait!” His smile was wide now. “Isn’t today Tuesday? Doesn’t the library close earlier tonight?”

Of course she knew. She went there all the time. “It’s not that late,” he lied.

“Oh,” she said, sitting up. “Then can I come with you? You know I love going there.”

“I know, I just did not want to wake you up,” he lied again, wondering what he would tell her when they arrived at the empty library.

“You woke me up anyway.”

“Sorry…um, sure, come with me.”

“Alright,” she jumped out of bed and put a sweater on. She didn’t even check the time on her phone, she trusted him. He felt bad for lying, but, anyway, it was for a good reason.

“Oh! It’s getting colder, isn’t it?” she asked as they walked towards the library building.

“Yeah,” he answered automatically, his thoughts stuck on getting her inside there.

“I heard The Simarillion has arrived at the school’s library, I should totally check it out then,” she said.

“Yes,” he answered, wanting to take her to the Tolkien section. “You totally should.”

The lights were on when they arrived at the building, but there was no one inside.

“It must be closing,” she said. “What time is it, again?”

“Early,” he just answered, and pushed the glass door to enter. It was completely empty.

“Jon,” she said. “It’s about to close, let’s go to sleep.”

“Nah,” he said, “it will close later. Come in.”

She stared at him with a frown but ended up entering anyway. They walked to the fantasy section in the library. Their footsteps sounded loud, the whole place was completely quiet and empty. She walked before him while she searched for the book in the shelves.

“Here it is!” she said, opening the book. “I think I’ll start reading it right now, what do you think?” she asked him, while he stood behind her. “I’ll go take a seat then.”

Before he could think about it, he hugged her from behind, his hands on her belly, and started nuzzling her neck. He knew she loved it when he did that.

“Well if you’re touching me like that I won’t be able to read it,” she chuckled.

It was time. He looked up to the ceiling, no cameras above them, there were no sounds of anyone else in the room, no footsteps…he would do it. He kissed her cheek, he sniffed her hair, her neck, while she laughed with the book in her hands. She let him grab her hair and place it on one side of her neck, that way he could kiss the opposite side. He felt her shudder against him.

“I’m gonna read this anyway,” she smiled.

“Go on, then,” he said, running his hands over her belly, her hips, and stopping in her abdomen, he was waiting to be brave enough to let them travel lower.

“The Music of the Ainur,” she started reading between laughs. Jon felt her sweatpants’ waistband and passed his hand under it. She kept reading and his hand went under her undies, right where her small blonde hairs were, and pressed hard on her clit. Dany gasped. It was one, loud gasp. He didn’t know if she would slap him. He probably deserved it. But he started moving his hand anyway, pressing her clit. She let go of the book with one hand and clutched his wrist, her hand cold, the complete opposite of her cunt. But his hand was firm, rubbing and pressing circles down there, where she was always warm.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, and he felt a tingling sensation all over his body. He pressed harder, his fingers determined. She dropped her head back to rest it on his shoulder and he tilted his head down to kiss her mouth. His tongue entered straight away. He couldn’t believe what they were doing.

“What if someone walks in?” she whispered.

“No one will,” he said. “The library is closed. It’s pretty late. I lied. Sorry.”

“Fuck you,” she whispered jokingly. He kissed her cheek. “Or…finger me,” she laughed. “When you press there so much I feel like peeing.”

He laughed and slowly slid his middle finger inside her. She let out a tiny moan in his ear. She was so hot around his finger, her walls so wet, clenching around it. It was such a lovely part of her body, how it welcomed him every time.

“Weren’t you reading, by the way?” he mocked her, looking down at her face resting on his shoulder.

She giggled and adjusted herself, her book still in her hands. “There was Eru, the One,” she breathed, “who in Arda is called Ilúvatar; and he made, _fuck_ , first the Ainur, _fuck_.”

He laughed again. She left the book on the shelf and lifted her leg, placing her foot on one of the lower shelves to allow his finger a better entrace. She grabbed his free hand, which was resting on her belly. She turned to look at him, and then closed her eyes with her mouth parted open, whimpering and squeaking. His eyes were locked in her mouth, so close to him, so beautiful. He kissed her again while more sounds came out of her mouth. She was impossibly delicious. He added another finger inside her and she shuddered, her liquids dripping through his hand, her moans high-pitched and her breathing loud. She placed her hand on his neck. He was getting harder, he was sure she could feel it as his bulge was against her butt.

Her back was against his chest, her hips against his, rocking back and forth on his fingers...he pressed her clit again with his thumb, their tongues fighting crazily from mouth to mouth.

"Oh, Jon," she breathed in a tiny voice against his mouth. "I've been so horny lately. Fuck, I missed this so much."

And just by feeling this he felt himself getting harder. He wanted to unzip his pants and have her lean down towards the shelf for him to penetrate her. He couldn't think clearly now, he was blinded by lust. Dany moaned and made him desire her even more, he couldn't even decide what to do next. He wanted to give her an orgasm, she had waited so long for him to have sex that he would like to make everything possible now for her to reach her peek. The only thing that worried him was how hard it was for her to keep her moans quiet during an orgasm, he was afraid someone might somehow hear her.

And suddenly, the lights turned off.

They both froze.

“Hello?” said the voice of a man. Jon kept hugging her from behind but took his fingers out of her. Dany covered her mouth.

“Nah, nobody here,” said another voice.

“I can’t believe you left the lights on again. It’s almost 1am,” the other replied.

“Shit, man, I won’t do it again.”

“Alright, alright. Make sure all the lights are off. Let’s go.”

They waited until they couldn’t hear any more footsteps. The Fantasy section was luckily not too close to the door; but still, they were both too nervous that they could’ve gotten caught. Jon let go of her, both standing in the dark, and Dany turned around and placed her hands on his hips. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on the mouth. He kept his forehead on hers and they both laughed in the darkness.

"Sorry, I...don't think we can finish this," he told her, feeling bad for having to stop when she was immersed in such pleasure.

"Of course not!" she replied. "I don't think I could get as turned on as I was after almost getting caught," she replied. "Shit, I really got scared. We could have been expelled! Oh my god. When I heard them walk in I was just thinking about what excuse I would give my mum when she found out. My point is, I cooled down, believe me."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to surprise you."

She pulled him by the face and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I loved it, thank you. I really missed this."

“And this is just one of many surprises, you know,” he said.

“Mmm, can’t wait for the other ones,” she giggled, kissing him once more.

"My hand is so wet though," he said, looking down at it in the dark. 

She took his hand and dried it with her t-shirt, making him chuckle. She gave him a pat on the butt and they walked back to her dorm together, laughing at how shameless they had been. If only she were quieter, he thought, he would take her to the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHH JON IS A BAD BOY!!! Idk about you guys but I needed a cold glass of water after this chap lol.
> 
> So regarding loooove, I know sex isn’t everything in a relationship, so these sexless weeks Dany has been taking care of Jon like crazy, she’s been so attentive to everything and how he’s feeling, I think that’s another form of displaying love which is also crucial. I do consider sex to be very important in a relationship though, and I think having his sex life back could definitely help him to get better, by feeling loved so explicitly, by wanting to love her so bad, and of course, for having fun throughout his day ;)
> 
> Tell me what you think! And if you want to make any requests for future chapters just tell me! Cheers friends!


	20. Bathroom Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany try to be babysitters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First of all sorry for taking a while to upload this chapter, I have been in a very rigorous job application and I finally got the job! This fic will still be my free-time weekly activity, although I will have to update every two weeks, approximately. I will have to travel quite a bit and won’t be able to have as much time. But don’t worry, this fic will still go around for a while!

The train ride to the Stark’s house was slightly uncomfortable. Minutes before the train left that Friday evening, Dany had received a call from her mother complaining about how she seemed to prefer to go visit her boyfriend’s family instead of her own. It was Viserys she did not wish to see, but her mother seemed hurt nevertheless.

Jon had told Dany how he had confronted Robb, again, about his childish attitudes and about his entitled girlfriend who acted like she owned the flat and left little or no room at all for him and Dany. This weekend it was Dany and him alone on the train. Robb had insisted on staying in their flat with Jeyne this weekend.

“So what’s so great about your relationship?” Jon asked, straight-forward, while he put his clothes in his suitcase. 

“What do you mean?” Robb replied.

Jon shrugged and said, “Just asking.”

“She’s really pretty,” Robb said. “I know it sounds superficial but, the sex is great, you know? But…it’s not like I’m only with her because of that, the other things about her are okay too. It’s not like she bothers me.”

“So she’s your girlfriend cause she doesn’t bother you?”

“No, she-you know what I mean, Jon,” Robb laughed. “Dany’s really pretty too and I’m sure the sex is great too.”

Jon sighed, folding his clothes. Sometimes he wondered how difficult it was now to find a single similarity between the two of them.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong. In the start, it’s usually like that, isn’t it? Couples get together first for the physical stuff.”

“I disagree,” Jon simply replied, thinking about how it took him months to have enough courage to sleep with Dany.

“Dany and you made out the day you guys met. Are you gonna tell me it’s not that way?”

Jon shook his head, “No, it’s not," he sighed. "My point is, I don’t think Jeyne's right for you.”

“What?!” Robb snapped.

“I’ve heard…she does coke sometimes, and…stuff like that.”

“Wha- _no!_ ” he said in a high-pitched voice. “She’s only done coke for a couple of times, it’s not like she’s an addict or anything…”

“And every night when I come back to the flat, the scent of weed is so strong…It’s like…”

“Come on, man,” Robb interrupted him. “I know you like weed too.”

“From time to time I like it. But not every night. Not every school night, man, that’s gonna make you lazy as fuck.”

“I disagree,” Robb said.

“You’re failing three classes. And you’re wasting all the money mum and dad give you on drugs and booze. At least get a job.”

“You get it first, then,” Robb smiled, challenging. Jon hated when he was reminded how difficult it was for someone with his major to get a job. He knew Robb was telling him that just to piss him off.

“That’s not the point,” he replied, closing his suitcase. “I think you should be with someone who could help you…get your shit together.”

“And I think you should stay in your lane. I’m comfortable with Jeyne. It’s not like I’m gonna marry her, alright?” Robb frowned. “Look, I guess you think you found the woman of your life or…whatever. Congratulations, but that doesn’t mean every relationship has to be as serious as yours.” 

Jon closed his suitcase, angry. It was impossible to talk sense to his brother.

* * *

“I’m excited to see the kids again, you know. Especially Rickon,” Dany told him, deliberately wanting to interrupt the upsetting thoughts he was having, which were too evident by the look in his face as he stared at the landscape out the window.

“He loves you,” he replied.

“He is so cute,” she smiled, closing her statistics book and leaving it beside her, trying to bring him back to the present moment, “and so smart for his age.”

“Yeah,” he replied, “That’s what his nursery teacher always tells my parents. He has a wide vocabulary for his age, too.”

“When I have kids, I want one like him,” she chuckled. He smiled and placed a hand on her thighs. “You want kids…right?” she threw out the question.

“Yes,” he smiled.

“Me too. In a long time, though,” she replied, grinning, her fingers lifting his up and down, tapping her thighs.

“How many do you want?” he asked.

“Two, maximum,” she said.

“Man, I would like a little more, to be honest,” he said. His voice was a little louder now, proof that his mood was changing with the conversation.

“Oh come on, you’re not the one who’s gonna give birth!” she laughed.

“I grew up in a big family, I would like the same for my kids, I think,” he replied.

“In this economy?” she retorted. “Oh, God. I don’t know about that. Have you thought about paying the bills? I mean, I’d rather have one or two, and give them the best quality of life as possible.”

“No way, no way!” he exclaimed. “We can’t have an only child. They grow up…entitled and…spoiled!"

Dany couldn’t help but smile at his words. ‘ _No way, no way_ ’, in that tone, at that speed, was an expression of hers he had acquired. She always noticed how they adapted certain expressions for each other, how she found herself saying ‘Well, alright’ and ‘That would be good, yes’, which he always said. The other day he forgot to submit an essay and he exclaimed ‘Oh my God, oh my God, oh my god’ three times, in the same tone as hers, and she couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“Well, they’re like that only if the parents treat them that way!”

“Because it’s complicated not to spoil them if they’re your _only_ child,” he replied. 

"Then two," she smiled.

He smiled back but didn't reply. He kissed her cheek.

 

When they arrived at the Stark's house, they heard that Cat would take the kids to the mall while Ned was at a meeting. Jon and Dany were unpacking in his room when she cornered him with her waist.

“That conversation about family planning got me all…turned on,” she whispered, touching his neck, partly joking, partly honest. Jon laughed out loud.

“Nowadays I don’t know what _doesn’t_ turn you on,” he said, making her chuckle.

“Let’s go to the bathroom, quickly, it won’t take long,” she proposed.

“I don’t know,” he replied.

“Please,” she said. “Let’s hurry up, they won’t notice anything. They’re too busy getting ready for the mall.” She kissed his lips and slipped her hand under his shirt, touching his stomach.

“No, Dany,” he insisted, grabbing her arm. “We can do this any other time.”

He moved her arm away from his stomach and she sighed. He gave her a peck on the lips and stroked her arm.

“EWWWW!” They heard Bran and Rickon’s voices at their door.

“Guys, what’s going on?” It was Catelyn’s voice now.

“Jon was kissing Dany on the mouth!” Rickon yelled to his mother.

“Jon, come here!” she raised her voice. Dany looked at Jon with a worried gaze. The last thing she needed was another reason for Cat to dislike her more.

“Oh, come on, mum,” Jon exclaimed, walking out of his room and meeting her on the stairs. “What’s the problem now?”

“I think I told you to be careful about what you do in front of the kids.”

“But,” he said quickly. “It was only…Okay, nothing, nothing,” he said shaking his hand.

“Anyway,” she said grabbing her purse and keys. “I will take Sansa and Arya shopping now. It will only be for a few hours. Perhaps you and Dany could take care of Bran and Rickon for a while.”

“Oh,” Jon said. “Actually, Dany and I were thinking about going to the movies.” It was not true. But he wanted an excuse to not stay taking care of the kids for a couple of hours.

“Good, then you can take them to the movies with you,” Cat replied.

“To the-to watch _what_?”

“I don’t know,” she said as she took out her wallet and handed him some money. “Whatever is appropriate for their age.”

Jon exhaled loudly. “Alright, alright.”

“Mum, we’re waiting for you downstairs!” Arya yelled.

“We won’t take long,” she told Jon, and left the house with the girls.

* * *

“Four tickets for the Lego Movie please,” Jon told the cashier.

“Kids up to ten years old pay half the price,” she told him.

“Oh, perfect. Two tickets for half the price then,” Jon replied.

“What?!” Bran exclaimed. “I am not ten!”

“Yes, you are,” Jon said, turning to look at him.

“No, I’m not!” he complained.

“He isn’t, Jon!” Rickon echoed his brother.

“I turned _eleven_ last month,” Bran told the lady. She glanced at Jon with a straight face. Dany was holding her laughter next to them, holding Rickon by the hand.

Jon sighed, embarrassed, and said, “Only one ticket with half the price, please.”

They got the tickets and walked into the movie theater.

“Next time keep your mouth shut,” Jon whispered to Bran’s ear. Bran crossed his arms angrily as he walked next to him. Dany sat next to Bran and Rickon by both of her sides while Jon left to buy the popcorn on the floor above.

“Dany,” Rickon said to her, “Why does Jon want Bran to lie?”

“Oh my God,” she whispered to herself. “Um…No, he didn’t want him to lie…I guess he forgot for a second that Bran had already turned eleven, you know.”

“He knew very well,” Bran told her.

“Well, then…” Dany hesitated. “I guess it was wrong for him to try to lie about it. But…”

“But?” Bran asked.

“I mean,” she said, rubbing her hands together. “When you manage your own money…you will understand…I guess.”

“So Jon _lies_?” Rickon asked her.

“No! He does not!” Dany replied. “I’m sure he didn’t know what he was doing, um…just forget about it, guys.”

There were not many young children in her family, and she didn’t really know how to manage such situations. She did like how Rickon had grown fond of her since they had met though, and she of him. She enjoyed spending time with him and Jon, more than with his other siblings. She could see a side of Jon she really wasn’t used to see, so sweet it seemed almost paternal.

“Dany,” Rickon said to her moments later, pulling her sleeve. “I need to tell you a secret.”

“Sure, honey,” she said, leaning her head to her side to hear him.

“I gotta go,” he whispered to her ear.

“Go?” she asked. “Go where?”

“I gotta go potty,” he whispered, embarrassed.

“You _what_?”

She heard Bran snorting beside them.

“But…you don’t use a diaper?”

“No,” Rickon shook his head. “Not anymore.”

“He hasn’t worn any diapers for some months,” Bran said. “But he’s not good at holding himself.”

“Okay,” Dany said. “Let’s go, guys.”

“Why me?” Bran complained.

“I’m not going to leave you by yourself. Come on, Bran.”

The three of them stood up and Dany carried Rickon in her arms. They passed through the legs of several people sitting in their row until they made it out.

“Excuse me, sir,” she told a security guard. “Are there restrooms on this floor?”

The man shook his head. “The closest one is on the floor below.”

She pressed the buttons of the elevator anxiously. The elevator doors opened and the three of them hurried in. When it arrived at the first floor she walked fast-paced, asking again for directions to the bathroom, Bran by her side and Rickon in her arms.

“Dany, please hurry!” Rickon said. She walked faster and faster and eventually she started running. Another security guard showed her the way to the restrooms and they ran across the supermarket. _Please don’t shit yourself, please don’t shit yourself,_ she thought as she ran with Rickon in her arms.

“Okay,” she said as they stood at the door of the restrooms. “We’re here.”

“Bran, would you go in with him?” she asked Bran, pointing the men’s room door.

“What?” he said. “You have to take him to the women’s restroom.”

“Oh,” she said. Obviously, she couldn’t let both of them enter alone.

“Dany please let’s go in,” Rickon begged.

She opened the door and the three of them entered to the women’s restroom.

“Alright,” she said, leaving Rickon on the floor and opening the door of the first stall. “You know how to do this by yourself?”

“The toilet’s a little tall so you have to help him sit…and wipe him, of course,” Bran told her.

“I _what_?!” she exclaimed, still breathless from running so much. “Can’t you help him?”

Bran shook his head, “I’ve never done it.”

“Neither have I!” Dany told him.

“But, I mean, you’re the adult here,” Bran replied.

“Dany please I can’t hold it in,” Rickon insisted.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,” she breathed. “I’ll call Jon to come in and help you, alright?”

Rickon shook his head desperately, “I need to go now, please!”

 _Fuckfuckfuck_ , she thought to herself.

She entered the stall with Rickon and he pulled down his pants, she looked up to the roof pretending she wasn’t seeing anything and then helped him to sit on the toilet.

“Okay, tell me when you’re done,” she said, and quickly went out of the stall and stood outside. Bran laughed at her nervousness.

She grabbed her phone and called Jon.

“Yes?” he answered.

“Come now to the women’s restroom on the first floor. Now! Please, run!”

“The wome- what’s happening? Is everything okay?”

“Just hurry up!” she exclaimed and hung up.

“Dany, I’m done,” she heard Rickon tell her.

“Okay, honey, wait a second, Jon is coming,”

Jon knocked on the restroom’s door and opened it slowly. A couple of women washing their hands in the sinks stared at him. Dany made a hand gesture indicating him to come in.

“I’m sorry, sorry, excuse me,” he said as he walked past the women.

“Oh my Gosh!” they exclaimed. “What the hell are you doing?!”

Dany ignored them and told Jon, “Your brother’s in this stall. Please wipe his butt.”

“What?” he exclaimed. “Daenerys, you scared me!”

“Please go in and wipe his butt, Jon.”

Bran laughed by their side. Jon handed her the popcorn and went inside the stall.

“Jon!” she heard Rickon say.

Jon closed the door while Dany and Bran waited patiently on the other side.

“You’re doing it wrong!” they heard Rickon tell him and they both laughed.

Eventually, both of them came out. Jon was exhausted and Rickon pranced out of the stall. Jon carried him against the sink and helped him wash his hands. Dany watched as he struggled to fill his tiny hands with soap and rub them with his large hands and then soaking them with water. He finally helped him dry his hands when they heard a woman clearing her throat.

“Excuse me?” she told Jon. “Can you please leave the women’s restroom?”

“Uh, yes, sorry,” he mumbled, the woman raised her eyebrows at him. “It was an emergency, I- Let’s go guys. The movie’s probably about to start.”

 

At night, Dany came out of the shower and entered Jon's bedroom with a towel around her head.

“You couldn’t do it yourself?” Jon asked her, lying on the bed.

“No!” she exclaimed. “I can’t be touching a naked child who isn’t my family.”

“I can’t believe you made me go into the women’s restroom. That was so embarrassing,” he complained.

Dany opened her mouth, “And what else was I supposed to do?”

“Do it yourself!”

“I already told you, there’s no way I would do that.”

“Then why were you even talking about wanting to have kids earlier?” he nagged.

“Having to wipe a child’s ass who’s not even my family has nothing to do with…wanting to have kids in the future!” she raised her voice.

“Uhu, sure,” he replied.

“Such a baby,” she hissed. She walked out to the corridor and locked herself in the bathroom.

She thought about how quickly a day could be ruined. She remembered Jon had had a row with Robb earlier, so that's why he was probably still upset. However, she didn't think it was an excuse for him to take it out on her. It had been a good day, overall. They had fun with the kids, they had talked about their plans for the future...But just some words at night could cancel out how she had felt the rest of the day. It did not seem fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can. I can assure you this fic will not finish soon, I have over 150 pages of a word document of it. So yeah, expect more! and please tell me what you thought about this chap!


	21. Work, work, work, work, work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I make huge time leaps from chapter to chapter. I hope this fic’s style does not bother many people. I just want to portray relevant moments in their relationship. I don’t like writing chapters that are just story fillers, I prefer showing the dialogues and situations that are relationship-building or character-building…or just to have fun every once in a while. I won't focus solely on nice moments as before, now I’ll write more about the good and the bad, the kind of stuff that modern relationships can go through. I hope you enjoy this one!

Weeks had gone by, months had gone by. Jon felt like their first date had just been around the corner, but time flies, and the longer they were together, the more differences between them they noted. Why don’t you like horror movies? How can’t you enjoy a Jim Carrey movie? Why do you fold the corner of the page instead of using a bookmark? Why don’t you like sushi?

But sometimes those differences could turn a bit annoying. Why do you get so cold all the time, _especially_ when the temperature’s perfect for me? Why would you rather drive instead of taking a walk? I’ve told you not to put your feet on my pillow! Stop biting your nails.

Why, thought Jon, was it easier to get annoyed now by her differences or flaws than before? Why was it easier to get angrier at someone when they meant more to you? Why did he lose his patience more easily with her? And why she with him?

However, it was also easier now to care less about things that could have maybe embarrassed them before when they were next to each other. He noticed how natural it seemed now for her to be sitting next to him with her arms up her head, while she scratched an armpit and didn’t even seem to mind. Or she could walk naked around his room and he would still be focused on his readings, not feeling a tiny bit of arousal. Almost a year ago that would not have been possible.

So, he thought, time made them feel more comfortable around each other, but such comfort offered an opportunity for them to argue easily.

Tonight’s topic of discussion could have led to a terrible argument, like it had done a couple of times before. But Daenerys didn’t seem to give up about it, and every time she came back with better arguments to prevent him from snapping as easily as before. It was curious, though; she was usually the one who had less control of her anger, the one who snapped first during their arguments. But when she brought up the following topic, it was almost impossible for him to keep calm.

“I’m looking for a job,” she told Jon, her back to him as she poured hot tea into a mug. “Like, a real job. Related to my field. Like an internship or something.”

He nodded, sitting on his couch, his eyes on his essay for his next class, and said, “Good,” knowing what she would say next.

She breathed, hesitated and continued, “What about you?”

“What about me?” he asked, even if it was obvious to them both what she meant.

She leaned on the wall, sipped her tea. “Have you thought about…what you want to do with your life? Maybe?”

“I don’t know, Daenerys,” he answered, annoyed. “You know it bugs me when you ask me that.”

“I know, I…was just asking. And you can’t be avoiding that question all your life,” she replied, unusually calm.

He looked up at her and said firmly, “I think you should be a little more supportive of...”

“Supportive of what?” she interrupted him. “Of not wanting to even look for a job?”

“Of not knowing what the fuck I want! You make me sound as if I’m lazy and I-“

“I’m not saying you’re lazy. I don’t do it to _bother_ you by telling you this stuff,” she continued, a hand on her waist and the other one holding her mug. “I want you to look for options out there that could be useful for you…and to stop pulling excuses out of nowhere.”

“I don’t pull excuses out of nowhere. Why can’t you be more supportive?”

“Explain to me how do you want me to be ‘ _more supportive_ ’ with you? By not giving a fuck about what you want to do? By crying beside you because you don’t know in what field you want to work? Well, you’ll never know what field you want if you’ve never tried any. Apply for an internship somewhere but _try something_ , for fuck’s sake.”

“You sound as if this were something urgent. It’s not! Don’t you see? Half the people here have jobs in…cafés and shit like that!”

“And what good would a job in a café bring _you_? Of course you can work in one if what you’re looking for is basically the money, but what you need is to see what jobs are out there for your major,” she sighed. For some reason, he was actually silent and not firing back as soon as he could as the other times when they talked about this. So she continued: “I’m just saying…you’re closer to graduation than I am. It would be good if you could get a job in your field to have experience before you graduate.”

“I. Don’t. Know. I don’t even have as many friends as you do to get recommendations or anything. I don’t know where to start.”

“It’s not about friends!” she insisted, walking around the room. “It’s about…acquaintances, if you know someone that works in a place that interests you, just go ahead and ask them if they’re looking for someone else.”

“I don’t know,” he repeated.

“What don’t you know?” she asked, stopping in front of him.

“I’m not too good at…talking to people who aren’t…kind of close.” He was still slightly embarrassed to admit out loud how shy he was, when it was so easy for her to talk to other people.

She sighed, and said, “I know, I know.” She sat on the couch next to him and put both her feet up on the couch. She sipped her tea. “But you’ll have to learn, you know. There are too many situations where you’ll just have to get yourself together and go talk to someone. The sooner you learn, the better, ‘cause you’ll have to do it many times in your life.”

He sighed. It was so easy for her to say that.

She stood up and handed him his laptop. “Just get into Facebook, or LinkedIn, or whatever. Check what your contacts are up to.”

“Why now?” he asked, placing his laptop on his lap.

“When, then? When’s the right time for you to look for something that might interest you?”

He looked at her. He knew better not to answer with an “I don’t know” again. He stayed silent.

“Tell me how else you want to find out what you want if you don’t try anything,” she said.

Why was it easier to lose temperament with our loved ones than with others? He thought that night. Why does one have more patience with people who are not the closest? Why was he more patient with her before? Why was it easier to get annoyed now? Why was she bothering him now with this kind of questions, and why didn’t she talk about it before?

Why did it bother her so much, and why did it bother him so much?

Perhaps, he thought, they point out stuff about each other that others don’t care much (you’re too impatient, you’re too bossy, you should clean your room more often...he could go on all day) with an underlying wish to help them mature. It bothered him that she talked to him about getting a job, while it bothered her that he was still acting in an immature way by avoiding that question. He snapped by telling her to stop being so bossy because he wanted her to see that she sometimes sounded like a ten-year-old when she acted that way. They want each other to mature, but in the middle of a heated argument, who has the ability to stop time and make such realizations?

* * *

She didn’t say 'I told you so' when he came up with an idea. She didn’t brag about being right when he realized there was someone he could talk to to get a job. She felt happy for him, she felt genuinely happy. No matter that she had not found a job yet and was still looking for one.

“There’s this guy…we were in the same Sociology group, we wrote an essay together,” Jon told Dany as they were eating in the cafeteria a few days later. “He works in the school newspaper. Maybe I could ask him if I could be part of it too.”

“Yes,” she smiled, sitting in front of him. “Go on, you should ask him. Do you know if you’ll get paid?”

He shrugged, “I’m not sure, probably not. But still, it’s experience, right?”

She nodded, her mouth full.

“I guess I’ll talk to him in class, then.”

“You should call him. In fact, you should call him _now_ ,” she said, pointing at his phone.

“Now? No, no way. I will talk to him in class.”

“Jon…” she started.

“I will! Seriously! I will. I think it’s better if I say this to him face to face.”

“Okay, okay. But _don’t forget_ to tell him tomorrow. I will ask you after class if you did.”

There she was again, her bossiness always present deep within her words, sometimes annoying and sometimes a signal of her concern about him. In any case, he couldn't deny that it always made him chuckle.

* * *

“Philosophy, philosophy….No, man, we really don’t have a philosophy column or anything,” Edd told him when Sociology was over. He was packing his things over his desk while Jon stood next to him. “It’s not really something the audience wants to read, you know? I mean, in general.”

“I know but, you should consider it. I-I think it is also important,” Jon told him.

“I believe you, seriously man, I do. But every word in the paper costs money, you know?” Edd continued, adjusting his glasses with his finger, while Jon focused on how small his eyes looked behind them. “Every word counts and we need to write about what people want to read.”

Jon sighed and looked down at the floor. It was the only idea he came up with, he didn’t know what else he could do besides that.

“We’ve been partners for the last essay, Edd. You know I’m good at writing,” he insisted.

Edd gave him a sad smile. The last thing Jon wanted was to be pitied, but he did want at least a mildly positive answer.

“Look,” Edd said, as he put his backpack on. “Send me your CV. Attach the courses you’ve taken at school with your grades and GPA and all that. Just in case. I’ll talk to the board and I’ll give you a call.”

“Alright, that’d be good,” Jon said. It was the most Edd could do, there was no use in insisting further. They bumped fists and Jon left the classroom, half embarrassed and half angry.

* * *

“How did it go?!” Dany texted him later that evening, unable to see him all day as she was stuck in the library studying.

“Not good. They’re not looking for someone with my profile, actually,” he replied.

“What do you mean?”

“A philosophy student,” he wrote, uncomfortable. Sometimes it felt like there was a small and unfortunate truth behind what Viserys had told him about philosophers.

“Oh.”

“I’m gonna send him my CV anyway.”

“Yes! Of course, you should! You never know," she replied. He hesitated about sending Edd his CV, he had already said they didn't write about philosophy in The Western. But he didn't lose anything by sending it, so he opened his laptop and sent it anyway.

* * *

“I mean it’s not like you guys are a married couple about to have children and you need stable jobs or whatever. If he doesn’t want to work, don’t push him, Dany,” Myrcella told her. They were in Arianne’s room that night with Margaery, there were few times a week when the four of them had time to be together.

“I’m not pushing him,” Dany replied. “I just think he doesn’t have his priorities straight. He doesn’t know what the hell he wants in life because he’s never tried anything. And it’s because he’s not willing to try.”

“Leave him be,” Arianne told her, sitting cross-legged in her bed. “I agree with Myrcella, there’s no rush.”

“I just don’t want him to graduate and have no idea what to do with his degree.”

“Just like every other person after graduation.”

“Well, I don’t want that for him, and neither for me. That’s why I’m at least trying to assist Professor Seaworth in his investigation about macroeconomics.”

“We know, and, congratulations, but not everyone has such a perfect GPA like yours, actually,” Myrcella said.

She sighed, “It’s not about my GPA…He did try to get into the newspaper team but apparently, it didn’t end up good. I just hope he doesn’t drop this here.”

Arianne narrowed her eyes at her, and said, “You’re afraid he’ll live a life of unemployment because he’s a philosopher, don’t you?”

“What? No! I’ve never said that,” Dany said.

“It looks like it, I’m just saying,” Arianne replied. “Maybe he has that impression too, and that’s why he gets pissed at you when you talk about it.”

“No way,” Dany said. “Or I hope not. I want him to get something to do in his free time. I feel like he has much more free time than I do, sometimes it’s weird ‘cause I’ve got to study more and, well…”

“Philosophers need a lot of free time, though,” Margaery interrupted. “They need to think about life and smoke pot every day, don’t they?”

Arianne threw her head back to laugh out loud, and Myrcella laughed along as Dany grinned and threw a pillow at Margaery’s face. But behind all the laughs, Dany wondered if the reason for her insistence was, in fact, her own insecurity of Jon not having a good job in the future because of his major. She hoped not. She loved the fact that he studied what he truly liked, instead of just choosing a career that made money. She pondered on it. She didn’t want to be insecure about it. He truly was intelligent. She was sure that, with time, he would find something he liked. It did not have to be now.

* * *

“Is this Jon?” a deep voice spoke from the other end of the line.

“Yes, who is it?” Jon replied, talking with his earphones while he was riding his bicycle from campus to his flat.

“This is Daario Naharis, from The Western, the school newspaper.”

Jon stopped the bike. Why was he calling? They definitely hadn’t decided to add a philosophy section in the newspaper.

“Hey, how are you?” he replied, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“I’m good, how are you? I’ve been checking out your CV, Edd talked to me about you. It says here you have an aptitude for politics, is that right?” his voice was quick, deep, with a clear articulation of everything he said.

“Yes, yeah,” he only answered, too aware of how different he sounded next to someone who made it look like talking well was something easy.

“And you have taken how many classes about politics?”

“Two. Political Sciences and Philosophy applied to Politics.”

He heard Daario snap his teeth and say, “More would be better.”

Daario sighed and Jon started feeling anxious. Better for what? He heard Daario’s voice from far, talking to somebody else in the room “ _Two. Just two, yes._ ” He felt his stomach tightening.

“Hello?” Daario was talking to him again now.

“I’m here, yes.”

“Jon, would you be interested in the politics column for The Western? We need someone who can raise questions to the audience and who could add a bit of opinion and criticism to their writing. We’ve been looking for politics students like crazy, but we’re thinking a philosophy student could be suitable for this as well. We’re looking for critical ability, you know.”

“Su-sure, sure!” he stuttered. “Sure,” he repeated himself. “Yeah, I would like that, yes.”

“Great, could you come by tomorrow afternoon to our faculty? For a quick interview. Room 115.”

“Tomorrow afternoon’s fine! Perfect, actually. I’ll be there.”

“At four? Four pm? Is that okay?”

“Perfect. I’ll be there at four.”

“Great! You’ll have to write a bunch of columns for us, so we can check if we can choose you. I’ll explain the details to you tomorrow.”

 

He biked to Dany’s dorm and threw the bike at the door when he arrived. He ran up the stairs and knocked on her door.

 _Open up, open up, open up_ , he thought to himself.

Missandei opened the door in her pajamas, “Hi.”

“Where’s Daenerys?”

“In the shower.”

He ran to the dorm's common bathroom.

“It’s an all-girls bathroom!” Missandei shouted as he ran. He ignored her and entered the bathroom anyway.

“Dany?!” he exclaimed. “Daenerys?!”

“Jon?!” he heard her voice coming out of one of the showers. He rushed past a couple of naked girls changing their clothes, following her voice, which asked, “What the fuck are you doing here?!”

“I just got a call! I got a call!”

“I’ve just finished, wait a second.”

He noticed as she pulled down her towel from the top of the shower’s door. She opened the glass door and stepped out with the towel around her torso, her hair and her face damp. “What the hell?”

“I just got a call!” he grinned, his voice sounded high-pitched, almost childish. He couldn’t believe he was actually so excited about this when he didn’t care at all about a job just a couple of weeks before.

“I heard you the first two times. From whom?”

“A guy from the newspaper board. He wants to interview me tomorrow!”

“Oh my God!” she exclaimed.

“I know! I thought the same thing!” he laughed, and hugged her tight around her shoulders, dampening his t-shirt from her hair and arms and face, but he didn’t mind.

“Jon, I’m so wet!” she screeched.

He pressed her cheeks with both his hands and said, “I’ve heard you say that a thousand times in bed.” He kissed her forehead, let go of her and ran to the bathroom door. “I gotta go now! I love you!” he exclaimed, and left the bathroom while she stood still, watching him with a smile.

Why did he feel so happy? Why did that call make his day? He didn't even want to get a job some days ago. Talking to Ed had felt more of a pressure from Dany than a genuine worry about working. He picked up his bike from the floor, enjoying a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. He had to get ready for an interview now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've stayed with me during these 20 chapters, I honestly love you.  
> (Much) More on the way.


	22. Work, pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the terrible mistake of writing more than half of this chapter on AO3 instead of a word document, and I ended up losing more than half of it, so sorry for the delay :(( I reconstructed the chap as best as I could :D

“You’ll do fine,” Tormund told Jon as he chewed his hamburger, sitting in front of him in the cafeteria. “I don’t see why they wouldn’t hire you.”

They were having lunch together right before Jon's interview. He had dressed up for it. He was wearing a light-blue shirt, beige pants, and his best shoes. He really wanted to make a good first impression.

“Yeah, I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” Jon said, playing with his fork. He noticed Tormund smiling and shaking his head.

“What?” asked Jon. Tormund stared at him.

“You didn’t give two shits about having a job like two days ago,” he smiled, and tilted his head to one side, “and look at you now. The anxiety is barely letting you eat.”

“I guess that now that I’m involved in all this I don’t want to get rejected.”

“So you just care because you don’t want to be rejected by others? Nietzsche wouldn’t be proud of you, son,” he laughed.

“Even if you’re talking about Nietzsche I cannot take you seriously when you have ketchup on that long ass beard of yours.”

Tormund brushed his fingers on his beard and said, “Shit.” He grabbed a napkin and cleaned it. “Is it okay now?”

“Yeah.”

“Happens all the time, man.”

“It’s getting nasty, you should just get rid of it.”

Tormund’s jaw dropped, “Of my beard?! I store my testosterone in it!”

Jon laughed out loud. Tormund had always been his source for sense of humor since high school, besides being one of his only friends there.

“Anyway, we were talking about you. I’m telling you, don’t be nervous about this. I’m pretty sure you’ll get the job, and if you don’t, damn, it’s not the freaking congress, it’s just the school’s newspaper.”

Jon nodded, “I think it’s interesting, though. Politics. I’ve always liked it.”

“Yeah, your girlfriend was all up your ass about it, wasn’t she?” Tormund asked.

“Well,” Jon felt like agreeing with him, but it always felt uncomfortable when others talked bad about Dany. “Yeah, it was….kind of annoying at first, I’m not gonna lie. She’s just trying to help me, though.”

“You guys argued much about it?”

Jon sighed, “Kinda.” Tormund raised his eyebrows. “Man, I don’t know why it pissed me off so much when she talked to me about it.”

“’Cause you’re an insecure little shit, that’s why,”

Jon laughed under his breath. “She was just trying to help and I…didn’t talk to her nicely.”

“Hmmm,” Tormund hummed. “Regret.”

“Yeah,” Jon said, and scratched his jaw. “So I feel kinda bad now. It’s like…I _know_ she has good intentions, but," he groaned, "I don’t know. It’s like, right after I lose my temper, I always feel bad about it. Doesn’t that happen to you?”

“No,” Tormund answered jokingly. “But I get it. I know everyone hates to say sorry but try to spit it out. Or else after you get the job she’ll be like ‘I told youuu!” and everyone hates to hear someone telling them ‘I told you’.”

Jon chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll tell her. Man, I hate arguing with her,” he said. “Next week’s our anniversary. I’ll apologize then, I guess.”

“Anniversary? You’ve been a year together?”

“Yeah.”

“ _A whole damn year_?” Tormund asked, his eyes wide open.

“Yes.”

“Shit, man,” Tormund said. “I didn’t think you would last this much.”

“Why not?!” Jon laughed.

“Cause she’s a fine piece of ass, that’s why!”

Jon threw his ketchup sachets on Tormund’s face as he let out a howling laugh that made the whole cafeteria stare at them. At least now he felt a little less nervous.

* * *

Jon knocked on the classroom door. He checked his messages again to see if it was the right classroom. The door opened. A tall, smiling guy stood at the other side of the door. He seemed slightly older than Jon.

“Jon?” he asked.

“Yes, hi,” Jon said, and extended his hand to him.

“I’m Daario, nice to meet you. I’m The Western’s director,” he replied, shaking his hand firmly. “I’m a senior in Journalism. Good thing our faculties are next to each other.”

He was well-dressed, all in different shades of brown and beige, which matched his slightly long brown hair and yellowish eyes. His clothes, posture, his whole appearance transmitted everything he seemingly wanted: confident, intellectual, hardworking. Jon felt a little intimidated. He felt relieved he decided to dress up for this meeting, though.

Daario stepped aside and pointed him to sit in one of the empty chairs in the classroom. Jon sat down in the first one he saw and Daario followed, sitting in front of him. He opened his laptop before him and sat back, his back relaxed against the chair. He crossed his legs and smiled at Jon, “Make yourself comfortable,” he said.

Jon didn’t know what to do, so he didn’t do anything else. How could he feel so nervous when the guy in front of him seemed so relaxed? Daario seemed too aware that this was his classroom. He was everyone’s boss in this newspaper.

“I need you to be completely honest with me in this interview,” he started. “Doesn’t matter if you feel like you sound modest or arrogant.”

“Okay,” Jon answered.

Daario cleared his throat. Jon wondered what he was writing down on his laptop.

“Do you have a wide vocabulary?” he started.

“Yes.”

“Are you always paying attention to this country’s politics?”

“Always,” he answered quickly.

“What about Essos’ politics?”

“Not as much, but I am still aware of most events.”

Daario nodded, writing on his laptop.

“Now tell me, why did you choose Philosophy as your major?”

“I like to question everything.”

Daario laughed, “Good,” he said, pointing at Jon with his pen. “That’s going to help a lot here.”

Jon nodded, “Good.”

“I am like that too. A stubborn man who questions everything,” he paused, and gave Jon the time to laugh quietly. “It teaches you not to take everything for granted, which many people usually do with the media. They believe everything they see or read, but with politics, there’s usually a bigger story behind the news. There are strong interests in every political move.”

“I agree,” Jon said. “I don’t think the media really lets us see the big picture when it comes to politics.”

“Right, the election times are really hard right now. It’s difficult to know which side is the good side, or the ‘less bad’ side, if I may. I don’t think there’s a party I’m actually rooting for, which is a position in which I’m sure many other students are. This is a very delicate subject, you know. So, in the hypothetical scenario that you get this job, you’ll have to be careful and concise with the facts. You’re not gonna be a journalist, you know. You’re not gonna narrate to the audience the facts, you’re not going to just report what’s going on. What I’m looking for is a _columnist_ , you need to give your opinion about politics and _encourage_ people to think and criticize these same things, you know?”

He spoke so clear, it seemed so easy for him. Jon felt more insecure while he talked to him, he wasn’t as good speaking as Daario was, and he wanted to try his best for Daario not to notice. Daario talked so well that now Jon not only felt intimidated as he did when he greeted him, now he even felt slightly inferior. He pushed the thought aside and focused on what Daario was saying:

“Edd sent me the Sociology essay you wrote with him. It was good, overall.”

“Thank you,” Jon said. “Um, do all of you guys work in this classroom always?”

“Not really,” he answered. “You can work from your dorm or the cafeteria, whatever suits you. We have this classroom for us to get together and write here, or gather for brainstorms and meetings and things like that. We are flexible with the workplace. However, the most important thing for us is time. We need to publish our stories as soon as possible. If I ask you to get something done for Wednesday, it should be done by Tuesday. Time is the most valuable resource we have in the newspaper, you know? As a columnist, though, you would only have to write once or twice a week, but you still gotta be ready in case something happens. What if there’s suddenly a coup d’etat? Or what if a minister drops dead one day? We always have to be ready for these things.”

Jon nodded, “Yes, I understand.”

“Also,” he continued speaking, “your grammar and lexicon _has_ to be impeccable. I checked your grades for English and it seems you’ll have no problem with it.”

“Yes, that wouldn’t be a problem for me.”

“Good,” he said, staring at his laptop screen. “I’m going to need you to write four articles to check your writing style then; two about the elections, one about the President’s corruption scandal and another one about authoritarianism in the eastern countries.”

“Can I…get my notebook to write it down?”

“Please”, Daario extended his hand.

“Criticize them,” Daario continued speaking as Jon wrote in his notebook. “Write your opinions. But don’t rub them in the reader’s face, we need to know what you think but most of all we need you to raise the appropriate questions to help _the readers_ think. We don’t want our newspaper to be far-right or far-left. It has to allow the readers to choose for themselves.”

Jon saw an opportunity in these trial assignments. He was not too good at talking, as he usually got too nervous and started stuttering or forgot what to say, but he was better at writing.

“Always cite your sources, and don’t even think about plagiarism. You’ll be automatically expelled from the crew if we find out there are someone else’s words on your work.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t think of that.”

“Good. Now, do you want to ask me anything else?” he asked as he crossed his hands in front of him, looking at Jon.

Jon cleared his throat and hesitated before asking, “Is there a…pay?”

Daario sighed. “Not yet. We are trying to establish a pay per article written. We are currently looking for advertisers and things like that. For now, we work here because we like working here, because we like journalism.”

Jon nodded, “I understand.” He was disappointed that he wouldn’t earn any money, but he still liked the idea of being part of the team.

“Look,” Daario continued. “The whole school reads this paper. Every teacher here reads the paper, and we have the most prestigious teachers in the country. Any of them could give you a call one day with a job opportunity. It’s happened several times with kids on our team,” he said, playing with a pencil in his hands. “When you get out of school and find a real job, and you tell them you’ve been part of the WU newspaper, that’s gonna say a lot about you.”

“Sure, of course, yes.”

“You’re interested, then?”

“Of course I am,” Jon smiled.

“Well,” Daario smiled back and put both his palms on the table. “If you don’t have any other questions, then, I guess we’re done.”

Jon nodded and Daario stood up. Jon stood up after him.

He stood up and before he left, Daario said, “Jon.”

Jon turned to look at him as he continued, “Send me your work by Friday, please.”

“I will. Thank you, Daario.”

Jon left the classroom and ran to his flat to start writing already. He knew he needed to finish writing on Thursday.

* * *

On Friday he was waiting for a reply from Daario. His legs bounced up and down nervously as he was sitting in the middle of a Sociology lecture when he got a text that read: “Hey, it’s Daario. Are you free right now? Can we talk?”

Jon’s stomach turned. There were over 150 students in the auditorium and he was too nervous to stand and leave in front of everyone. He stood up, nevertheless, and ran up the stairs to the door of the class, while all of the students stared at him.

“Yes, I’m free,” Jon answered the text.

He stood in the hallway, with his back against the classroom door, waiting for the call. He hadn’t been this nervous about a phone call since he had asked out Dany for the first time and was waiting for her to call him back. The phone started ringing and he picked up as soon as he saw Daario’s number on his screen.

“Hello?” Jon said.

“Jon, hi, it’s Daario. I’ve read your work,” Daario said.

“Goo-good, good,” Jon replied. “Is it…good?”

“Look, your sentences are too long. In journalism, sentences have to be short and concise. Also, don’t stick so much in the same idea, move on man, every word counts. Some paragraphs are a little repetitive, so you’ll have to work on that.”

“Oh,” said Jon. “I can…make it less repetitive and, a-and,” he stuttered again, “and more concise. I really can.”

“I believe you. And if you can’t you’ll have to learn the hard way. Your analysis and your questions have been perfect, and your grammar is impeccable. Loved your Platonian approach to authoritarianism. So, congratulations, man, you’re part of the team.”

“I..am? I _am_?” Jon asked.

“Yeah,” Daario laughed. “Come by. Tomorrow at eight a.m., we’ll give you your first topics for the week and your schedule. You’ll have to attend to some meetings with us on Wednesday nights.”

“Tha-thank you!” Jon exclaimed. “Thank you so much, I’ll be there.”

“It’s a pleasure to accept you as part of our team, Jon. See you tomorrow. Have a good day.”

“You too, thanks again, Daario. See you tomorrow.”

Daario hung up and Jon couldn’t feel his nervousness in his stomach anymore, he felt the joy in his chest. He jumped multiple times and sent a text to his parents, to Daenerys, to everyone.

“CALL ME NOW,” she replied to his text.

Her call went sort of like: “Oh my God, congratulations. Congratulations! I knew you could do it. Oh, I’m _so_ happy for you!” followed by a: “Oh my God! I’m gonna fuck you so hard tonight!”

And with that he was ready to go back to Sociology class.

* * *

“Honey, I’m home!” he exclaimed as he and Dany entered his flat. She laughed, walking behind him with her hand on his back, he didn’t really joke too often.  She sat down on the couch and he lay down on top of her, pushing her down to lie down beneath him.

“Ouch! Ow! Stop!” she laughed. He adjusted himself on top of her and rested his head on her shoulder. He took a deep breath.

“How do you feel about getting accepted?”

“Good, it feels so good.”

“Did I tell you I love your outfit?”

“Yes,” he said. “Thank you, again.”

She placed her hand on his butt, her fingers brushing it softly.

"I can't wait till the semester finishes, for my brother's wedding," she said. "I'm so excited, you have no idea."

"We should be buying the plane tickets soon, right?" he asked her. His eyes were open right next to her neck. 

"Yes, this week or the next one. You're gonna love Dorne, Jon. It's beautiful." 

He stared at her throat as he caressed it up and down with his fingers. Should he apologize to her now? No, he thought. They were both too happy right now, and he didn't want to ruin the moment.

“This is a very uncomfortable position,” she said. She adjusted her body under his and opened her legs for him to lay his hips between them.

“Better?” he asked.

“A little bit. You’re really heavy, though.”

“I’m not gonna move,” he said, his eyes closed and his mouth against her shoulder.

“You’re damping my blouse with slobber, asshole.”

He raised his head and repeated to her face, “I’m not gonna move.” He kissed her jaw and laid his head on her shoulder again.

“Move, Jon,” she giggled. “At least move a little bit.”

He raised his head to be face to face with her and said, “Do you want me to move?” She nodded. “Alright,” he said, and pressed his hips down against hers quickly again and again. She laughed out loud. “I’m moving, Daenerys. Do you like it?” he asked her in a joking voice. He was in such a good mood, the few times he made jokes he was in an excellent mood.

“I do,” she laughed. “Although you won’t get me horny if we’re in such an uncomfortable position.”

He stopped moving his hips, and laughed along with her, resting his head on her shoulder again.

“Didn’t you tell me something like…” he switched into a tiny voice and continued, “ ’ _Jon I’m gonna fuck you so hard tonight!’_ over the phone.”

She laughed out loud. “Okay, yes. Later. But first, sit up.”

“No,” he said, laughing.

“Sit up, or I’m gonna start being bossy,” she laughed again, trying to support herself in her elbows with him above her. “Sit up! I want you to help me with something first.”

“Okay, but _I’ll_ need _you_ to help _me_ with something first.”

“With what?”

“Sitting up.”

She sighed, and gave him a death stare, which he knew meant something like ‘Fuck you’ but deep down ‘I’ll do this because I love you’. She pushed him up, her hand on his chest. She could barely move him. “Come on,” she laughed. “Stop being such a dick.”

She pushed him more as he groaned, laughing, and finally gave in and sat up.

“Asshole,” she said as he laughed and she fixed her hair, messy from the struggle. She stood up and grabbed her purse from the table.

“What do you want me to help you with?” he asked her, watching her.

She pulled out a bottle of an expensive red wine from the purse and said, “Drinking this.”

He raised his eyebrows, “Oh! You shouldn’t have!”

He stood up beside her and she pressed his cheeks together and gave him a loud peck on the mouth. She said, “Of course I should have, you just got a freaking job, and you’re happy about it. Isn’t that a good enough reason to celebrate?”

They opened the bottle with much struggle and then grabbed two glasses. Dany poured the wine in both. She opened her laptop and put on Parks and Recreation. She was being so nice to him, he felt guilty for not apologizing yet for his behavior. It wasn’t fair that she was being so thoughtful and he couldn’t apologize, the words just didn’t come out of his mouth.

She put her bare feet up on the couch. She clicked her glass with his. He hugged her legs, rested his head on her shoulder. She stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers. He would tell her later.

“Should we wait until this episode ends?” she asked him after watching a couple of episodes, his head was still resting on her shoulder.

“To what?” he replied, and tilted his head to sniff her neck.

“To bang,” she laughed.

“Oh. Whenever you’re ready,” he said against her neck.

“I  _am_  ready,” she said. He bit her neck.

She stood up and leaned down to pick up the bottle and the glasses, while Jon tickled her butt and almost made her drop the glasses.

“I’ll wash that later, just leave them in the sink,” he said.

“Your brother isn’t coming back soon, right?” she asked from the kitchen.

“He’s coming in a couple of hours. I’ve told him to let me know before he arrives.”

* * *

“Are you happy?” she asked him quietly, lying on top of him on his bed.

“Yes,” he said. He held her hand and kissed her knuckles, she smiled.

She gave him a peck on the neck and unbuttoned his light blue shirt. She planted small kisses on his chest as it became more visible. He placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair with his thumb. He closed his eyes, feeling her hair under his hand and her lips against his chest.

“I’m happy for you,” she said against his chest. He smiled. He felt how her fingers brushed his chest as she opened his shirt and she planted more kisses on it. He placed a hand on her lower back.

He wanted to apologize to her now, but the words didn’t come out of his mouth. It never felt right to interrupt moments like this one. She finished opening his shirt and her lips were on his belly now, while it went up and down under her lips as he breathed. His thoughts were now only on the present moment. He would talk to her about it the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Anniversary.  
> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! <3 <3


	23. The Start of The Second Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep talk.

“Can you believe it’s been a year?” Dany asked Jon as she sat next to him on his building’s rooftop at night. She sat back, supporting herself with her hands behind her on the floor, with a beer bottle beside her.

“No,” he said, as he played with his beer bottle in his hands. “Really.”

He had his knees up, his arms over his knees and his hands hanging in the air, holding his beer bottle. He watched as she smiled and took a sip. How many details about her had he learned and watched amazed every time he saw them? How she frowned before she sneezed, how she rubbed the corners of books while she read, how small her eyes looked in the mornings, how she rubbed her right foot above the left when she was lying down, how her fingers drummed on the steering wheel when she was listening to a Rolling Stones song. Why, when she did it, did it seem so great? Why didn’t he notice these things in other people? With did he love such trivial things about her?

She seemed perfect. He knew deep down she was far from perfect, but that was difficult to fathom when she was sitting beside him like this, her blonde hair down her back and shoulders, the only figure he was watching against the black sky. He knew she was a common, normal person like every other, like himself. Why did he think of her of being so much better than everyone else, then? So much better than him? She was so intelligent, funny, unshy, so many things he wished to be. How could it be possible for him to consider her a normal person, just like any other? And how, then, could every lover think of their loved one as being better than everyone, yet how could everyone be so imperfect?

And why, if she was so perfect, did she love _him_? A year had gone by and it was still difficult to grasp.

“Sometimes it's hard for me to understand,” he hesitated, “what you saw in me…when we met.”

“Why?”

“Cause,” he pursed his lips and placed his bottle on the floor, “I was so much more awkward than you, and you were always so happy and cheerful and talkative, and I wasn't. I don’t get it,” he paused, and let out a nervous laugh. “What did you see in me?”

“You thought I wouldn’t have liked you because of how introverted you were?”

“Maybe.”

“You always underestimate yourself, Jon,” she laughed under her breath. “You’ve always reduced yourself only to that trait. Whether you were introverted or not, I didn’t care. You’re so many things besides that. I didn’t expect you to be as talkative as I was, or to suddenly be super sociable. It’s your personality.”

She sat up straight and stroked her own legs, it was a windy night. She continued, “I met you and I felt…it felt good. I don’t know, sometimes it just feels good. At first, I was nervous when I had to teach you calculus, the two of us alone, ‘cause, damn, you had a lovely face!” she admitted. “I couldn’t get you out of my head when I met you.”

He stared at the floor. He always felt she was the attractive one in the relationship. He had noticed how others looked at them when they were together, as if she were too pretty for him. He had noticed how other guys looked at her. He did not know why she had felt that way in the start.

“And kissing you that first day, after being the whole day with you…That was crazy. Unexplainable, even. It’s not something I’d ever done before,” she said. She let out a laugh as she dropped her head, “It’s been a year and I’m still embarrassed, you know.”

He smiled, that night had felt so bizarre. She stared at the city, very few people were out on the streets this late.

“But then when we started going out, I noticed you were so…laid-back, so different from me, in a good way. You struck me as someone who,” she hesitated, “had everything under control. Plus,” she laughed, “you are super intelligent and nice and respectful and you’re a feminist, what more would I want?”

He laughed along.

“I know I made the right choice,” she told him. He looked down, blushing. He took a sip and rested his arms again on his knees, his bottle hanging from his hands. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hands on his arm. Sometimes these tiny gestures felt better than being naked together.

“My mum texted me today, she says she’s happy for us,” she kept talking. He remained quiet. “She loves you. She loves it when you come over to the house with us.”

“She’s so nice,” he replied. He wished his mother were as nice with Dany as Rhaella was with him.

“You know what she said to me the other day? When we were talking about you?” she asked, adjusting her body. “She said that she raised me in a way that I wouldn’t make the same mistakes as her. Her biggest fear was for me to end up with somebody like my dad and end up in an abusive relationship. You know, many times you don’t know or notice you’re in one,” she sighed, “until it’s too late, like it happened with her.” She hated to talk about her mother’s abuse, he knew that perfectly. However, she smiled anyway and said, “The thing is, she said she’s happy I’m with you ‘cause…she knows she raised me right…when she sees me with you.”

She laughed out loud, out of happiness, maybe, as there was nothing amusing in her words. It felt good, though, it made him grin widely. He always felt so insecure, he always had an underlying anxiety of her suddenly stopping from loving him, even though he knew she loved him. He always wondered how it must be. But she talked and talked and it felt so reassuring it almost felt overwhelming.

He still had to apologize to her, though, and it felt wrong to not have done it already. However, now was not the time. She was way too happy, he felt her grinning against his shoulder; he didn’t want to ruin the moment. However, he had thought the same thing the previous day, and the one before it.

Except that it really was the moment, the more he thought about it. She felt happy, yes. She was now talking to him about how excited she was for her family to meet him at the wedding and how lovely her dress was. She had just talked to him about such personal feelings, she had just told him how she felt since they met and how she felt so sure that being together was the right thing, and he couldn’t even _freaking apologize?!_

It wasn’t fair to her. She rested her head on his shoulder again and with every second that passed, he felt guiltier and guiltier. He took one last sip from his bottle and in a low voice said, “I-I’m sorry for not…reacting so well lately.”

She lifted her head and smiled, it was a tiny and quick smile. “Okay,” she said. “I myself have not been talking to you too well, sorry about that.”

“Yes, but the difference is that you’ve always been bossy,” he joked, making her laugh out loud.

“I don’t like being bossy, actually,” she said. “It’s not nice.” She bit her lower lip, thinking. “But you…” she breathed, “You’ve always been so calm and so laid-back. I think I…even admired that from you.” He turned to look at her, surprised by her words. “Really,” she said. “It’s always been hard for me to control my emotions, especially when I’m angry. It’s hard not to express it. And you always seemed like you had your emotions under control. It felt…so different from me, and I loved it. I felt like I could learn that from you, you know? Very few people have that virtue.”

Jon hugged his knees in front of him. It felt slightly embarrassing that he was now acting so different from it.

She breathed. “So, it surprises me when you get upset. I don’t see it coming, it catches me off guard. And, as opposed to my reactions, the few times you snap I figure it must be something that _really_ bothers you, you know? For it to create such a reaction from someone as quiet as you…”

He still didn’t know what to say to her. Say sorry again?

“Look, Jon, I’m not asking you to never get angry or to repress your feelings. I just want to know _why_ you feel that way.”

He nodded, his gaze locked in his hands. “ _Fuck_ ,” he sighed dropping his head. “I know you had the best intentions all those times you wanted to talk to me about work. And I was so shitty to you. And I felt so shitty afterward for talking to you that way. But then I did it again, and felt terrible again later, you know?”

“I only wanted to help you.”

“I know,” he said softly. “It’s been a tough year, with all that stuff about my parents…I know it’s not an excuse for how I’ve talked to you. But after it happened I’ve just been…angrier, or, more upset.”

“Yeah,” she said, holding her ankles. “I sometimes feel like things were different…before…that.”

“I just can’t stand the thought that you also get affected by this. Like, it’s been harder to control my emotions after I found out about my parents, and because of that I have not been treating you like you deserve it. This should affect me and not you. It’s not fair.” He felt her staring at him, waiting for him to say more. “Even for a day, I would like to just…stop thinking about it. It’s been months, and it’s still hard to believe.”

She adjusted her body and rubbed his leg. “It will pass, it always passes. For some people it’s slower than for others, but I swear time will heal. You know I know this.”

He nodded, avoiding her gaze. His eyes were burning with the sting of tears.

“Jon, you’ve been so strong, getting up and continuing with your life after all that shit happened.”

“Without you being there for me, insisting me to get my ass up, it would have been more difficult,” he said, half-joking and half-serious.

She laughed, “I can’t deny that.”

“And after all you’ve done for me during that time, I paid you back by being an asshole to you when you wanted to help me. I feel like shit about it.”

“I hate arguing with you,” she said.

“Me too,” he replied. “I’m sorry,” he hesitated, “I…you know…I…” he pressed his eyes closed in concentration. She stroked her thumb in his arm. “I just think that you deserve someone in your life that can treat you…well. Not someone like your dad, not even close to that. You deserve like, the complete opposite. And I want you not to feel insecure because you may think that I could turn like him-“

“No,” she said. “I know you won’t.”

“Yes, but I have to prove it to you. You understand? I have to prove it. Otherwise, what does it matter?”

“Just because you get angry sometimes doesn’t mean I’ll think you’ll be like my dad.”

He shook his head, “I want to treat you better. I’ll be better.”

“I believe you.”

He sighed, they both looked down to the city. She moved closer to him for their sides to be against each other. She held his hands on his lap.

“Sometimes I’m afraid that you’ll want to break up with me. I don’t want that,” he said. “Please.”

“Jon,” she said, turning to face him, giving him a sad frown. “I won’t break up with you.” She held his hand tight in a reassuring way. “I do need you to make an effort, though, and talk to me about what bothers you. Don’t feel nervous about it. I swear I’ll do my best to understand you. It’s worse for me not to know why certain things upset you.” She breathed deeply, “Look, I know we don’t agree on everything. That’s impossible. But we gotta learn how to handle this stuff.”

He nodded. A tear fell out of nowhere. She didn’t notice, or she pretended she did not, so she continued, “We’re learning to do this together, to be in such a serious relationship. There’s no way everything can just flow perfectly. We’re obviously not gonna agree on everything, but…when you don’t like something or if you disagree with me about something, tell me why. Please, I want to know why you feel a certain way. I know it’s never been easy for you to express your feelings, but give it a try, please. I know I lose my patience a lot too. We can deal with this.”

It felt reassuring to hear how she was willing to do so much for their relationship. How could she be so in love with him?

“You know, I…I always had to be the example for my younger brothers and sisters, as Robb really wasn’t much. So I never really, um,” he scratched his jaw, thinking, “I couldn’t really express how I felt…so there are times when I just blow up, you know? Especially now when I’ve got all this family stuff in my head all the time and I just _can’t stop thinking about it_.”

She stroked his hand. “And…but…why did talking about work bother you so much?”

He frowned. He felt his hands starting to sweat.

“I feared,” he breathed. “I feared I would fail if I even tried.”

“Doing what?” she raised her head.

“Looking for something I want to do in life, where I want to work and all that. I feared I would fail too easily.”

She sighed, “Jon, if you fail, you fail. It means others can’t see your talent. Screw them.”

“I know but…still. I’m just gonna be in the newspaper for a while, though. I’m gonna have to find an actual job later, with a pay and all that.”

“And you will! You will. You’re too intelligent.”

He pursed his lips together and said quietly, “I’m scared, Dany. Even if I have a job, I swear I’m still scared.” She stared at him quietly. “Of never knowing what I actually want to do, of being stuck in a shitty job all my life because I can’t find something that I could actually enjoy,” his voice broke. He didn’t want to talk anymore. He had stayed quiet while she talked all night but for some reason, it had tired him.

“Look,” she sighed. “I’m not gonna lie. Not everyone has the luck of finding something they’re actually passionate about. Some people don’t hate their jobs, but they’re okay with them. Some are lucky enough to actually love what they work in. And it’s okay, you know? Not finding a job you’re passionate about. But, Jon, you _are_ passionate about what you study. So I do think you’ll be passionate about your work in the future.”

He laughed, wiped a tear that had fallen on his cheek. He felt slightly comforted and slightly embarrassed.

“But if you never find it…it won’t be the end of the world. Some people find their passion like, in their forties. When the time comes, it comes, and if it doesn’t, well, we still got more things to be passionate about.” 

He stayed silent, so she continued. "And, also...sorry for pressuring you so much to look for a job. It's not urgent. I...I don't know, I think it was more of an...insecurity of mine."

He did not really understand what she meant, so he did not talk to let her finish. However, she did not explain herself. Instead, she just said, "And now that we're apologizing," she chuckled, "sorry for making you watch The Shining when we were initially going out."

He laughed out loud. "It's fine."

"You don't like scary movies! And I made you watch it anyway! I don't know what I was thinking, I felt horrible afterward. I still think about it."

He kept on laughing, "Do you? That's hilarious! It did scare me, to be honest. I wanted to stay in your room and sleep with you, I did not want to sleep on my own."

"Why didn't you stay, though?"

"We still hadn't had sex at that time, so...I don't know," he chuckled and looked down, a bit embarrassed from the memory of the times when he ran away from sex all the time.

"Which is why I agreed to watch all those romcoms with you afterward, I felt terrible about it," she laughed.

“I love you,” he laughed. “Like, crazily.”

She stroked his leg. “Me too,” she said.

“Don’t you feel like everyone else knows what they’re doing?”

“It seems so, but I don’t think anyone our age knows what they really want. Perhaps just a couple of outliers, but we don’t _have_ to know right now. Trying different things can help you find something, but don’t think you’re the only one.”

She took his hand and kissed the back of it. She held it tight. She leaned against him, and rested her forehead against his neck. He hugged her with one arm around her shoulders, and with his other hand, he held hers on his lap. They remained that way for a while, silent.

“Did I ever tell you Robb is scared of heights?” he asked in a low voice.

She snorted, “No.”

He let a small laugh quietly, intertwining his fingers with hers on his lap, and said, “He’s terrified of them. He couldn’t be up here. He would be shitting in his pants.”

She giggled, “Why?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I think it’s because one time when we were kids he tried to jump from the second floor to the pool…he did get into the pool but his arm landed on the edge of the pavement. What a guy.”

She laughed again, “Poor thing.”

He giggled. He needed a laugh to forget about his tears for a second. She placed a hand on his neck and kissed the opposite side of it, making him hug her closer by the shoulders. She brushed his neck with the tip of her fingers.

“I’m getting cold,” she muttered, “but I don’t wanna move.”

He rubbed her back, “It’s late. Let’s go downstairs, maybe?”

She hummed lazily, “Let’s sleep here.”

“Do you wanna freeze to death?” he jested, letting her go and standing up. She kept sitting down lazily and he pulled her up by her hands.

“Who’s the lazy one now?”

“Ha! Shut up,” she laughed, and patted him on the butt. She took the empty bottles in her hands, extended her arms up and shouted, “ _A whole fucking year_!”

She might have woken up the neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I wish I were this good with problem solving. I also started this fic more or less a year ago, so it's kinda its anniversary too. Thank you very much for reading this chapter and the other chaps, I felt like it was a bit cheesy at times but well, they deserved this chapter. I hope I did it right!


	24. The Journalist

She loved Jon. She thought about it while she had a cup of coffee with him that morning, while they ate toasts with scrambled eggs he had not scrambled too successfully. His hair was messy and his beard was starting to grow a little bit again, he had bags under his eyes, he was wearing an old white T-shirt and had an expression as he would fall asleep over his breakfast, yet he looked lovely.

She sometimes thought if meeting Jon had been inevitable. What if she had ended up loving someone else, as much as him, had events turned out differently? It wasn’t easy to imagine another person sitting in front of her as Jon was now, especially when she had fallen in love with so many details about him.

What if he had never gotten accidentally enrolled in that course? What if he had chosen not to take the course when he noticed he had gotten enrolled? What if he had not been about to fail? It was that precise situation that made Professor Barristan advise him to seek for her help, as she was his top student. It was only in that situation of extreme anxiety of failing a course that he plucked up the courage to ask for the help of a girl he didn’t know.

Was her encounter with Jon truly inevitable, though? If all those events hadn’t lined up for her to meet him, would they work out a different way so they could have met in another situation? In a party? Accidentally bumping into him in the cafeteria? But what are the odds that an economist and a philosopher met in school, given the size of its campus and the distance between their faculties? What were the odds that they could have crossed paths in a different way?

If it had not been him, would it have been someone else? It was not easy to imagine another face sitting across from her while they had breakfast. It was even harder to imagine someone else in his place last night, when she opened his zipper and gently stroked his cock, making him moan and shake and make all those faces she always loved to see.

He started classes at midday that day, and she started at nine. She took one last sip of her coffee and stood up to leave for class. He held her arm and moved his face to the side as a signal for her to kiss his cheek. She chuckled at his gesture and kissed his cheek, and for some reason it felt so tender that it made her grin widely. She gave him one soft stroke on his curls and left for class.

Sometimes she had this type of thoughts at night, when he slept beside her and she watched him and asked herself, was their relationship inevitable? Or was love inevitable? If it were not him, could she be living the same experiences with somebody else?

All these thoughts appeared once again in her mind after she met Jon’s boss, Daario. She found herself noticing details about him that she never thought she would care or notice if they were in someone else than Jon.

She had been studying with her friends in the cafeteria nearby the journalism faculty, and decided to wait for him to come out and go together to his flat later.

He texted her, saying, ’I’ll come out in a while yet, you sure you want to wait?’

‘It’s okay. I’ll go get something to drink meanwhile.’

She stood in front of a couple of vending machines when she was about to put her money inside one and buy a juice.

“I wouldn’t advise you to do that,” someone said to her. She turned to see a tall guy, who seemed a little older than her, standing in front of another vending machine beside her. “That one never works. I don’t know why the school doesn’t fix it properly.”

“Oh, thanks for telling me,” she replied, and put her money back in her wallet.

He smiled kindly and pointed the other vending machine. “This one works, and the juices are better.”

She bought an apple juice and when she was done he bought an orange juice. She found herself staring at him as he squatted down to take the bottle out of the machine. He stood back up beside her and twisted the lid open, she did the same. She watched him: he had a perfect posture and his sleeves were rolled up. She noticed she was still standing next to him after she had bought her juice instead of walking away like any other person would. On the back of her mind, it felt like she was waiting for something.

“Economics?” he asked her, looking at her macroeconomics book under her arm. She realized that that was what she was waiting for.

“Yes,” she smiled. “I’m just passing by the faculty actually.”

“You’re doing campus tourism?” he joked.

“Not really,” she replied. “I came to meet my…my boyfriend. He’s working on the newspaper.”

He raised his eyebrows, “Really? Who? I work there too.”

“Jon. He’s new there, actually.”

“Jon! Great, of course, I interviewed him. I’m Daario, by the way.”

“I’m Daenerys,” she smiled back. So he was the one who interviewed Jon.

“Nice to meet you,” he said. “So, you’re waiting for him?”

“Yeah, he said he’s finishing what he’s writing. So I’m just gonna wait for a second until he’s done.”

He nodded, “Cool,” he said and sat on a low wall by their side. “Wanna sit?” he asked.

She hesitated but sat down nonetheless.

“Do you mind if I light a cigarette?” he asked her, taking a cigarette box out of his front pocket.

“Not at all.”

He lifted his leg and rested his ankle on his opposite thigh. She took a sip of her juice.

“I really like economics,” he told her.

“Really?” she asked.

He nodded, “It was almost my major before I chose journalism. I do love journalism, though. Do you read The Western?”

“Yes!” she smiled. “Of course. Although…I must admit I only started reading it since Jon started writing.”

Daario smiled, “He had his first column published last week. He’s good.”

“Yes, he is.”

He finished his cigarette and stood to throw it in the trash can. He sat down again, and she noticed he was closer to her now. Surprisingly for her, she felt a bit excited. Her stomach turned.

“So…” she cleared her throat, “so, what about economics do you like?”

Was she feeling nervous?

“I like the idea of representing society’s behavior in a mathematical way.”

“That’s exactly what I like about it!”

“I think math is great, very useful…and important too.”

“Exactly. Have you taken statistics?”

“Of course,” he said. “They’re crucial for every major, in my opinion.”

 _Oh my god_ , she thought.

Daario kept talking to her, and he paused to let her speak too. He had a deep, manly voice, and had such easiness with words very few young people have. Jon took longer than she thought he would, and she didn’t expect she would stay talking to Daario for so long.

“Do you prefer micro or macroeconomics?” he asked her.

“Macro. I’d like to work in economic policies in the future.”

He took her book in his hands and starting eyeing it, she had her head lowered down too as he skimmed through the pages. The truth was that it felt like a date. The nervousness in her stomach felt like the day she met Jon and studied with him. She had thought before that no one else would make her feel that way.

And for this reason, it felt wrong. She didn’t feel guilty about talking _with_ a guy. Jon was not the jealous type, he had never complained to her about having male friends. She felt guilty about feeling _something else_ about this guy. It felt different this time. It didn’t feel like when she just saw other attractive people and thought about how good looking they were, or how nice or clever they were. She found herself staring at how Daario flipped the pages in his hands, how his honey-colored hands moved. She found herself smiling at him, and _wanting_ to smile at him. He was a gorgeous man. And for a second she thought about how it all could be if he were hers. Feeling a little guiltier, she imagined herself in bed with him, his veiny arms holding her thighs as she sat on his lap.

She stood up quickly when she saw Jon coming out of his class and walking along the hallway, feeling as if she were doing something wrong. He had not even seen her, though. He was walking with his eyes on his phone. Even if he had seen her, she knew he would not really be bothered by it.

“Will you come back tomorrow?” Daario asked her.

“I…” she looked at him and turned to look at Jon again. “I guess so, maybe, yeah.”

“Dany,” Jon greeted her, walking out of the hallway. “Sorry for making you wait. I really needed to finish that part.”

“It’s alright,” she told him, “it wasn’t much.”

“I see you guys have met,” he smiled, looking at Daario.

“Yes,” he replied. “She was telling me how much you hate your job,” he said in a joking voice.

The three of them laughed and Dany found herself watching Daario’s smile instead of Jon’s. She loved Jon, she knew she would never betray him. But she couldn’t help to think that she would like to run into Daario again. Just to have another conversation, of course.

* * *

So she went back the following day. He walked out of the classroom to have a smoke and she would be there, and they would start chatting all over again.

Was she going to come back again? She asked herself as she was sitting in Jon’s apartment that evening, reading her macroeconomics book, or at least trying to read it. Daario made her doubt herself. She thought again about how, if events had turned out differently, would she have ended up equally loving someone else? Would it be Daario sitting across from her in their breakfasts with the tired eyes and the messy hair?

Later, while he made himself a cup of tea in the kitchen, she stood behind him and placed her hands on his hips and rested her lips on his shoulder. 

“You’re sure you don’t want a cup of tea as well?” he asked her, while he poured sugar into his mug.

“No,” she kissed the back of his neck, snaking her arms around his abdomen, holding him tight. “Thank you.”

When his tea was done, he untangled her arms from his abdomen and turned around to face her. He put a lock of hair behind her ear and placed both his hands on the edge of the kitchen counter. She took a step forward and hugged him, placing her head on his shoulder. She hugged him tightly. He hugged her too around her neck and stroked her shoulders.

“I love you,” she told him. She felt so upset, she even felt the sting of tears. “Don’t forget that, okay?”

“Sure,” he said in his usual husky voice, hugging her close too. “I love you too.”

She kissed his shoulder, he kissed her head. She sighed.

“Can I stay over tonight?” she asked him quietly.

“Of course,” he said, his fingers caressing her head. “You know you don’t have to ask.”                     

His chest felt warm, his arms felt warmer.

“Are you alright?” he asked her.

“Of course,” she said.

He stroked her head and she sighed again. She knew Jon never insisted if she didn’t feel like talking, and this was not something she would discuss with him.

“Well, on second thoughts,” she said in a quiet voice, “I think I would like a cup of tea.”

He chuckled, and she let the embrace go. He turned around and stretched his arms up to get a cup from the cabinet. “A cup of tea coming,” he said. “I may not have culinary talents as good as yours, but my cups of tea are insuperable.”

She smiled and held his waist again from behind.

* * *

“You’re loyal to him, you love the hell out of him. What does it matter if you find another guy hot?” Arianne shrugged, sitting on her bed with her back against the wall. Dany sat beside her. “You think you’re the only one who’s had these thoughts? I mean, people get married and are together for, what, forty, fifty years? Do you think in all those years they haven’t thought about somebody else in a sexual way? Of course they have! Countless times, I bet.”

“It feels so wrong,” Dany frowned. “I don’t know why. Just thinking about this other guy makes me feel like I’m cheating on Jon, and I would never do that, I swear.”

“Having a boyfriend doesn’t mean you’re suddenly unable to notice other people’s attractiveness. Plus, you think Jon has never seen other girls and thought what it’d be like to get laid with them?”

“Ugh, I don’t know Arianne.”

“Of course he has!” she argued. Dany played nervously with her fingers over her lap.

She stopped to think. “I feel a bit guilty cause…These last days I’ve been going to pick Jon up from the journalism faculty just to have a chat with Daario. It isn’t fair to him.”

“You said it: just to have a chat with him.”

“Still,” Dany argued. “I’m afraid I’d like Daario too much, so just talking to him is…a risk!”

Arianne sighed next to her. “When you’re feeling like that just, I don’t know, remember why you’re in love with Jon, maybe. Remember why you’ve spent a whole damn year of your life with him and why he’s such a big deal to you. ‘Cause other guys might seem cute, and it happens to all of us, but when we chose a person it’s for something bigger than that.”

Dany sighed, “He…likes economics too. We talked about all these things…”

“And…?” Arianne laughed. “Suddenly he’s the guy for you because he likes economics? Adam Smith was an economist, would you fuck him?”

Dany laughed, “No.”

“Would you fuck the Dean of the Econ Faculty?!”

Dany laughed out loud, “No! Shut up, Arianne.”

“Don’t fall for someone _just_ because they like the same things as you. That makes them a nice friend or whatever, but not necessarily a good boyfriend.”

Dany nodded. “Maybe I should see Jon tonight, right?”

“Go home, suck his dick, whatever! But don’t break up with him just cause you found another cute guy,” Arianne replied.

“I wouldn’t break up with him, no way. I don’t think I want to date this other guy. No. It’s just that…when I see him I feel like…”

“Like you’d bang him.”

She held the space between her eyebrows. “He makes me doubt if Jon’s the one, which is so fucking stupid because I barely know this guy and I know Jon too well. So when I think about it, it feels so stupid to even doubt it. I’m not gonna cheat on him. I would never do that. I just hate to have these thoughts. I hate to doubt him.”

“Look,” Arianne’s voice turned serious once more, “I know Jon. Not as much as you do, of course, but I can tell he is a good guy. In fact, I’ve never seen any of my friends have such luck to find a guy like him. I understand that you doubt it, everyone does it at some point in their relationship. Some people have doubts after being 10 years together, you have doubts after a year, so what? Who’s to say when?“

Dany nodded and rested her head on Arianne’s shoulder.

“Don’t make such a big deal out of this,” her friend told her in a low voice. “It’s not worth it.”

Dany sighed.

Moments later, her alarm went off. “Shit, I gotta go study now.”

“Do you honestly have an alarm for studying?” Arianne asked her. Dany nodded. “Jesus, what a nerd.”

Dany stood up and grabbed her purse. “I gotta go, but thanks for everything.”

“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t,” she replied, and walked out Arianne’s room to head to hers.

 _‘Please, you know I haven’t asked you this in a long time’_ she texted Missandei _. ‘Can I have the room tonight?’_

* * *

He thrust inside her one last time before letting himself drop his weight over her. Her hands rested on his lower back, as they both breathed deeply to regain the strength to move. He barely had his pants down, they were almost fully clothed. He stroked her cheek and kissed her neck before finally standing up to clean her up.

“So this was the matter of urgency for which you wanted me to come quickly,” he chuckled as he cleaned her thighs.

She smiled with her eyes closed and said, “As if you did not know me.”

He lay down on the bed again, next to her, supporting himself on his elbow to face her.

“I’m a little nervous to meet your whole family…at the wedding, you know,” he told her. His fingers brushed up the hem of her shirt showing her stomach.

“Why?” she asked.

“They will all be judging me, don’t you think? Checking if I’m good enough to be your boyfriend or something like that.”

“I don’t think so,” she said. “And even if they did, would you care? You are more than good enough, I don’t think anyone will judge you in a bad way.”

He sighed and brushed his fingertip around her belly button, which made her stomach contract.

She laughed out loud and put her hand over his, “Stop it! You know it tickles me!”

He grinned and his face lighted up, an expression not too common in him, and every time he did it she grinned too, although it was a common expression in her.

“You have Bran’s smile,” she told him.

“Really?”

She nodded, “And you have Arya’s frown.”

“Shut up, that’s not true,” he smiled. “Her frown is way too scary.”

She laughed and he said, “Your mum and you have the same laugh.”

“No way!” she giggled “No way!”

“And she says ‘no way’ exactly like that.”

“You say it too, haven’t you noticed?”

“Yeah, it’s your fault for saying it too much. Now I have no choice but to repeat it unconsciously.”

 _I know you so well,_ she thought, and hugged him playfully by the neck.

Before going to sleep, she placed the pillows against the wall for them to sit up and read for a while. Her body felt lighter, and she thought she felt more cheerful than she had felt the rest of the week, despite feeling sleepy.

When her eyes felt too tired, she closed her book and placed it on her lap. She looked up at him. He had his laptop on his lap now, writing an essay with a frown, too focused, with his glasses resting before his eyes. Another expression she knew too well. She loved him. She knew there were plenty more guys she would find attractive in the future, but who were they next to Jon? 

She hugged him by the stomach and he placed his hand on her head, burying his fingers in her hair while he continued reading his essay.

She smiled to herself and turned around to try to sleep. Very few times she had fallen asleep before him. Lately, it had taken her a couple of hours to be able to fall asleep. Tonight was not the case. Why had she been able to fall asleep so peacefully tonight? Could the reason be the comfort of having an answer? She hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I like to take a second to write my thoughts/intentions for the chapter in the notes.  
> I think that doubt is something present in every relationship, no matter how healthy or steady it is, at some point someone will appear to make you doubt if your s.o. is the one, which always creates frustration/confusion and is never a nice feeling. I wanted Daario to represent this to Dany.
> 
> Next: Wedding + smut <3


	25. Dornish Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the wedding, don’t worry, it won’t be as bloody as the ones in GOT :)

The plane ride to Dorne was quiet. Dany sat by the window with her earphones on, listening to the Rolling Stones all flight. Every once in a while she glanced at Jon, sleeping next to her with his mouth parted open, and then back to the clouds out the window.

When the captain announced the landing was about to start, she grinned and quickly looked out the window again, watching the sea and all the buildings from high up. She was coming back to Dorne after years; she had come here with Arianne multiple times when they were children and teenagers. Arianne had lived in Dragonstone and studied with Dany since they were little, but every summer she went back to Dorne to see her grandparents, and now her brother was marrying Arianne’s aunt in this same place. The wedding would be held in Sunspear, the capital, where Arianne's family was from.

“ _Jon_ ,” she said, placing her hand over his and pressing it to wake him up. “Jon!”

He opened his eyes slowly and turned to look at her.

“Look!” she smiled widely, taking one earbud off, “We’re arriving.”

He leaned over her to watch the landscape.

“Isn’t it beautiful?!” she grinned.

* * *

“Oh, you’re gonna love it!” she kept telling him as they picked up their luggage at the airport. She couldn’t wait for him to see the beach. So many memories from her childhood filled her mind as she looked out the window of the cab on their way to the hotel; the big houses, the palm trees, the sea...

Rhaella greeted them at the lobby of the huge hotel, with tall mosaic ceilings and waiters that offered them drinks when they walked in.

“You guys go leave your stuff in your room,” she told them after the check-in, "and hurry downstairs for the rehearsal."

“Rehearsal?” Dany asked, “You didn’t tell me about that.”

“No? Well, I thought I did,” she replied. “Go, now, there is no time to lose,” she said, kissing both of them on the cheek.

 

The rehearsal was quick, vows, speeches, and dances were rehearsed. At least Dany had a good time trying to show Jon how to dance to Waltz correctly. He was clumsy with his moves, but at least he tried, which was enough to please Dany.

When it was over they both hurried up to their room, with the excuse of needing a good night’s sleep before waking up early the following day to get ready for the wedding.

* * *

“Hi mum,” Jon spoke over the phone, walking around the hotel room. “Yes, we’re here. In the hotel, yes. I don’t know, like two hours ago. Well, I was planning to call you after I unpacked.”

Dany chuckled as she took off her shirt to put her pajamas on.

“Yes. With Daenerys, yes. Uhu, in the same room. Yeah, yes, mum.”

Dany rolled her eyes and lay on the bed.

“Yes, I’ll text you later. Ok, I’ll send you pictures. Yes. Ok. Ok, bye mum.”

He hung up, annoyed, and lay on the bed next to her.

She smiled, “Did she think we were gonna sleep in separate rooms?”

She was sure Cat didn’t like that. Regardless of how much she liked or disliked Dany, it was clear she always wanted to be aware of what Jon was doing.

Jon groaned and rubbed his eyes.

Dany let the subject go, turning to her side to face him.

“I really hope you have fun tomorrow,” she told him. “And don’t get nervous about it, we’ll have a great time.”

He nodded, looking at the roof.

“You’re gonna hear me speaking Valyrian with some relatives,” she smiled. She lowered his boxer short’s waistband a few centimeters, enough to see his black hairs.

He grinned, “I want to hear that. Like which words?”

“Hmm…” she hummed, thinking, as she lowered her hand more to grab his member.

“Like _rytsas_  ", she said, starting to stroke his cock slowly. “ _raqnon, qumblie.”_ She smiled, looking at him, her hand moving steadily but slowly. “ _naena, naenos_ …”

He smiled back, “Sounds nice…although I have no idea what you’re saying.”

She laughed, “You’re also gonna hear everyone speaking with a Dornish accent from the Martell’s side.”

“Ha!” Jon laughed out loud and put an arm around her, his fingers stroked her hair, “They’ve got such a funny accent.”

They imitated the dornish accent while they spoke, and laughed loudly. For some moments while they spoke Jon closed his eyes and let out a moan.

“Wuss going on?” Dany asked him, still imitating the dornish accent. “You getten’ hard?”

He laughed again, “Ma’am if yah keep doing that to my member I will keep doing so.”

They both laughed as she continued to stroke him and he held her head, planting a kiss on it. They kept on talking and laughing until he couldn’t talk anymore and his body tensed more and more. She loved to see him lose control under her touch, she loved to make him feel this way, making his whole body jerk and feeling him harden under her hand. She loved to feel him like this. It was so personal, and it was so _him_.

And how lovely his voice sounded when she replaced her hand with her mouth and he said her name that way…

 

Her alarm went off at 8 am, making them both groan in laziness.

“Fuck, why 8 am?!” he complained, rolling in the mattress until he bumped into her.

She groaned, “I gotta go get my hair and my make-up done and all that,” she replied, her eyes closed. The room was still dark as the thick curtains were closed.

He stretched his arms up and let out a moan as his whole body stretched. She let out a hoarse laugh, still half-asleep, “Nice moan.”

“Aha, I’m sure you like it,” he joked and put an arm around her shoulders. She turned her face to face his and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She hugged his bare chest with an arm and rested her head on his shoulder. He pressed her shoulder and she gave him another small kiss.

“Okay,” she sat up, “Time to start the day.”

Jon stood up after her and walked around the room in his boxer shorts while she stared at him. It was a lovely view to start the day. He opened the curtains and revealed the blue sky. They could see the whole beach from up the tenth floor of the hotel.

‘ _My brother is getting married!_ ’ she danced as she walked to the bathroom, wearing only a T-shirt and panties.

She hurried to get ready and go to the beauty salon with her mother. Jon stood in front of the bathroom mirror, shaving the small beard he had grown in a couple of days. Dany hurried behind him, changing and putting everything she needed in her purse.

“See you later,” she said when she was done. She planted a kiss on his lips and hurried downstairs to the hotel lobby.

* * *

When the priest folded the ribbon around Rhaegar and Elia's hands, Dany noticed her mother wiping her tears next to her. Dany pressed her hand in comfort. Viserys and she were standing at either way of Rhaella.

“You may kiss the bride,” the priest said. As her brother kissed her wife, now it was difficult for Dany to hold back her tears too. Her whole life Rhaegar had always been the man she’d been the closest to, she was feeling such joy in her chest now as Rhaegar and Elia separated and smiled at each other than it almost seemed overwhelming.

Everyone clapped and cheered when the priest declared them husband and wife. Both Dany and Viserys hugged their mother at the same time, and Dany felt Viserys’ arm as it hugged her too from the back. She smiled at him and squeezed his arm. They untangled from the embrace and Dany kept her hand on her mother’s and she rested her head on her shoulder. She cleaned her tears from her cheeks, carefully to not ruin her make-up, when she felt Jon rub her back and handing her a handkerchief. She laughed and thanked him. 

When the ceremony was over they all went outside to congratulate Rhaegar and Elia. All their friends, relatives, everyone was too excited for them.

She felt Jon staring at her in her long, lilac, silk dress, with a little cleavage showing. She intertwined her hand with his, something they didn’t usually do in public, at least not at school, while they watched the newlywed couple.

Rhaegar and Elia took a picture with Elia’s family and the time came for a picture with the Targaryens. Dany walked with her mother by the hand and Viserys next to her, and the three of them stood next to the couple for the picture. They took the picture and she heard Rhaegar say, “Where’s Jon?”

Jon waved his hand shyly in front of them, standing next to Quentyn, Trystane and Arianne.

“Come here, Jon,” Rhaegar exclaimed.

“M-me?” Jon asked. Dany laughed quietly at his shyness.

“Is there any other Jon in here?” Rhaegar joked loudly, looking around. Jon smiled, blushing, as he looked down and walked up to Dany and his family. Rhaella extended a hand for him to step in between her and Dany. They all looked at the camera and the Targaryen family picture was taken.

Next, the bridesmaids walked up to them, Arianne among them, the best men, the other relatives, more friends. Viserys was grinning as he watched them, it had been a long time since Dany had seen him this happy. She walked up to him and hugged him by the waist. It was surprising to feel him return the hug as he gave her a big hug by the neck.

She grinned as he let her go and placed his arm around her shoulder while they watched their older brother taking more pictures with his friends and wife.

“He is my father,” he said quietly, just for her to listen. “I don’t care who that man before him was.”

Dany felt sad for her brother. Viserys had been through so much, she always forgot about it. Jon, who was standing next to them, fled out of the scene, he probably felt like an intruder there. She watched him as he smiled to her some meters away. He then he grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter with Arianne and her brothers.

 

Her whole family was there, from her mother’s side and from her father’s side too. Her mother and her brothers had not kept in touch much with their relatives from her dad’s side after their separation with him, but they were invited to the wedding anyway. They had been good to Rhaella, despite the problems with Aerys, and they never took sides.

“Hello Dany,” Arianne’s uncle, Oberyn, greeted her with a double kiss. “How have you been?”

His wife, Elaria, stood next to him and greeted her and Jon with a double kiss as well.

“Good, thank you. What about you? Oh, this is my boyfriend, Jon,” she introduced him with a smile.

“Nice to meet you,” he told Jon, “I’m the bride’s brother. This is my wife.”

“A pleasure,” Jon replied.

“Now if you excuse us, we need to go find Doran around here, you two enjoy yourselves,” he smiled at them and left, holding Elaria by the waist.

“They-they greet people with a double kiss?” Jon asked her as soon as they left.

“Of course, everyone does in Dorne, and all the Martells are dornish.”

“That looks exhausting,” Jon replied.

“It is, especially in such big gatherings. By the way, when I was like fifteen or something like that…” Dany whispered in his ear, “I _kinda_ had a crush on him.”

“On who?!” Jon turned to look at her, “Are you talking about that old man?”

“Oberyn, yes, Arianne’s uncle. And he’s not _old!_ It was just like a girlish dream,” she laughed. “He’s so hot, isn’t he?”

Jon shook his head, laughing, “You’re crazy.”

“Yeaaah, I guess my tastes have improved,” she joked.

“Giiiirl!” Arianne went up to hug her, “We’re family now!”

Dany hugged her tight, both of them unable to keep their excitement. Arianne was wearing a light pink dress and her dark hair was twisted in an updo, she was one of Elia’s bridesmaids.

“Jon, hi!” she walked up to him and hugged him. Quentyn came up to them behind her sister, with their other brother, Trystane. Trystane looked nothing like Quentyn, he was tall and slim, while Quentyn was short and chubby, yet their faces were almost the same.

“Funny how we’re in the same wedding, mate,” Jon told Quentyn, bumping his fist with his.

“Yeah,” Quentyn laughed, “The world is so small, isn’t it? My aunt marrying your brother-in-law.”

“Crazy,” Arianne said. “Our whole families are here.”

“There are so many people here,” Jon told Dany and Arianne, “You’ve got such a big family, the two of you, and I don’t know anybody in here.”

“Well, if they’re white, they’re from Dany’s family, if not, they’re from mine,” Arianne laughed. She was mostly right. Also Jon was right, it was crazy how many people had come, and more would show up at the party, her mother had told her. She had seen the guest list but hadn’t imagined how the whole crowd together actually look like.

She pulled him by the hand everywhere to say hi to everyone, not only her family but also so many Martells knew her, so she had to walk up everywhere to say hello.

“Oh my Gooood!” a group of blonde girls hurried to say greet Dany. “We haven’t seen each other in _forever!_ ”

They were her cousins from Rhaella’s side. They all looked gorgeous, tall and slim with expensive jewelry around their necks and their hair tied up. More cousins approached to greet her, people she had played with during their childhood and sometimes hanged out with in her teen years in Dragonstone. Elaena, Maegon, Naerys, Alyssane, Vaegon, all so grown up now and looking ravishing in their suits or dresses. She spoke with some of them in Valyrian, a language she had used often with her relatives when she was little, but not so much anymore. It felt refreshing to be able to use her family’s original mother tongue again.

“Daenerys! I have not seen you since you wore diapers!” she had heard many times that evening from people she had no idea who they were.

“I’m tired just from saying hello!” Jon told her later, holding her hand.

“So when’s this young couple’s wedding?” her great-aunt Visenya asked her and Jon.

“Oh, no aunt, not yet,” she laughed, uncomfortable.

“How long have you been together?”

“A year and a half,” Dany replied.

“Oh, lovely! I married my first husband six months after meeting him, though.”

“Times have changed, aunt Visenya,” she forced a laugh and pressed Jon’s hand in nervousness.

“Oh, I’m just playing with you kids. You’re a lovely couple, though. Young and beautiful.”

Dany forced a smile again, “Thanks.”

Her aunt stood uncomfortably and then said, “Well, I guess I’ll go meet the other old crones like me,” she laughed, “Have fun today.”

“You too!” Dany said as her aunt walked away. She turned to Jon and whispered, “Old people are so annoying.”

He laughed.

“I’ll bet you’ll be like that when you grow old,” he said. “You’ll be telling your nieces, _I kissed your uncle Jon the day I met him, hehehe_ ,” he said, mocking her voice.

She laughed out loud, “Shut up, asshole.”

She realized then how, by saying that, he had assumed they would still be together when they were old. She felt a weird sensation in her stomach, like butterflies. Something she had not felt about him for a long time.

She then noticed that Arthur Dayne, Rhaegar’s best friend from high school, had taken the time to go to the wedding despite being in the army.

“Nice to see you out of that bloody uniform for once!” Rhaegar went over to hug him.

“Couldn’t miss this wedding, man,”

“How’s everything been in the East? Don’t you wanna move back to Westeros? Elia and I can surely make up a spot for you at home.”

Arthur laughed, shaking his head. “My life is now settled there, man. After all these years, it’s hard to let go.”

Rhaegar pat him on the back and turned to face Dany, “This is whom I’ve talked to you about all life, Dany.”

“That can’t be your little sister!” Arthur exclaimed, “I met you when you were just a baby.”

Dany smiled, introducing Jon to the hundredth person that day.

“Nice to meet you, young man,” Arthur told him. “And watch out for your brother-in-law, I’m pretty sure he overprotects his baby sister as he did back in the day.”

Rhaegar laughed, “She’s in university now, I can’t control her anymore. Arthur, we’ll go for a drink as soon as I come back from the honeymoon. There’s much to talk about.”

“Much to talk about, mate. I guess things are much better for both of us than how they were when I left the country.”

She felt excited for her brother and all the people he was seeing again after such a long time.  From a distance, she saw her mum wiping her tears again, hugging Elia’s mother. Even Viserys was feeling emotional. She had not imagined that this day could have been playing out like this. She couldn’t see herself here with anyone but Jon.

 

The party was held at the hotel where they were staying. Dinner was delicious and filling, everyone sat to eat and drink champagne. They all made a toast to the bride and groom and all the glasses in the party sounded as they clicked. She sat on a long table with her cousins and with Arianne and his brothers. She thought it was good for Jon to be close to Quentyn, just in case he got bored.

Dany took his hand under the table and stroked it with her thumb while they spoke with her cousins.

“So you study philosophy?” one of Dany’s cousins, sitting at their table, was asking Jon with a valyrian accent.

“Yes,” Jon smiled politely.

“You don’t look like a philosopher, though!”

Dany laughed out loud.

“Thank…thank you?” Jon replied.

“He should grow his hair and his beard a little more and he’ll be all set,” Dany joked, making them laugh.

 

When dinner was over, Rhaegar and Elia stepped to the middle of the dance floor to dance together. Dany laughed, remembering how Rhaegar had been complaining about being a terrible dancer for the Blue Danube. Elia moved gracefully taking his hand, with her white dress brushing the floor. Everyone had their phones out, taking pictures.

Rhaella went to dance with Rhaegar next, as Elia danced with his father, and it was time for more people to join in.

Dany stood nervously and danced with Rhaegar for a while. More people had stood up and were now dancing around them. It made her feel a little less watched by everyone as she danced the Waltz with her brother, holding his hand in the air while the other one rested on his shoulder.

“Finally, the time came!” she grinned at him while they danced. “Time flies, doesn’t it?”

“Ah, yes,” he replied. “You're 21 now, almost 22. It’s still difficult to believe my baby sister is almost an independent woman.”

“ _Almost?_ ”

“Well, you still depend on mum economically,” he smiled. She nodded.

“How happy do you feel?” she asked him genuinely, thinking about the present moment again.

“Now, to be honest, I feel more nervous than anything else. All these people staring at us all damn night.”

Dany chuckled, “Well, I am happy!” she exclaimed. “I'm so happy for you.”

“Thank you, Dany. We’ve been planning this for so long, and the moment finally arrived.” He paused, looking at her as she smiled to him, and asked her “Is Jon having a good time?”

“Yes, thank you,” she replied.

“Good, I don't want to scare him off. We have a crazy family, don't we?”

She chuckled, "You won't scare him off. He's so good Rhaegar, you have no idea.”

“Elia and I want to take you and Jon for a ride on her dad's boat tomorrow before we leave to Meereen.”

“I'm sure Jon would like that. Isn't Viserys coming?”

“I’ve insisted but…he doesn't feel like it,” Rhaegar said. “He says he doesn't feel like third wheeling you and your boyfriend and me and my wife.”

“Ha!” she laughed. “He's behaved really well today, though.” 

“Yes,” he said, “and I didn’t even ask him for him to behave. What a miracle!” he laughed.

“Rhaegar,” she smiled, “you've been like my father. You have done…so much for me and Viserys, you have cared so much about us. Thank you...for everything, really.”

“I did what I had to do for you guys. You’ve always been my priority for everything,” he told her.

Dany smiled at him, thinking carefully about his words. He had done so much for their family, she felt so grateful to him.

“Could I have one more dance with my husband, Dany?” Elia smiled as she placed a hand on Rhaegar’s back.

“By all means!” Dany smiled, her thoughts interrupted. “Of course. Congratulations, again!”

 

Dany walked towards her table and stood in front of Jon, who was sitting down watching the couples dance.

“Excuse me, young man?” she asked him, making him look up at her. “I’ve been watching you all evening, it’s been impossible for me to take my eyes off you, if you don’t mind my audacity.”

“Is that so?” he smiled. “You’re the groom’s sister, aren’t you?”

“I am, and I need a fine man like yourself to dance with me to this waltz on the dance floor,” she grinned, holding back her laughter. She extended a hand to him and asked, “Can I have this dance?”

Jon took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. “It would be my pleasure to dance with the loveliest woman of the feast.”

Arianne pushed him from the back, laughing, and went to the dance floor with Trystane and more people decided to join them there. Oberyn was next with Elaria, then Arianne’s parents joined in, and suddenly more and more guests were standing from their seats to dance.

Jon placed a hand on her waist, she placed a hand on his shoulder and they held their opposite hands in the air.

“I don’t really remember much how to do this,” he confessed.

“We practiced yesterday!” Dany laughed. Jon gave her a ‘sorry’ look. “Look at my feet,” she said, and they both looked down.

“One, two, three, one, two, three,” she moved her legs and he tried to do the same. “Good,” she said, “good.”

“I don’t wanna embarrass you in front of everyone with my dance moves,” he laughed. He held her hand up over her head and helped her turn around. She laughed and his hand went back to her waist.

For his luck, now more and more guests started to walk up to the dance floor and dance.

“All the people I love are here!” she exclaimed. “My brothers and you and Arianne…You have no idea…you have no idea how happy I am right now. Look at my mom, at Rhaegar, at Viserys! God, they are all so happy. I don’t know when was the last time the four of us have been this happy.”

“I love your family,” he said.

“And we love you,” she replied quickly, grinning.

She rested her chin on his shoulder and he hugged her from the back. They were the only ones standing still while everyone around them danced.

He grabbed her by the arms and let go of the hug.

“We should dance a bit more,” she told him. It was going to be a long night and they had plenty of hours to dance. He raised their hands together for her to turn. He moved in front of her from side to side, his feet moving in a completely different rhythm than the song. She laughed harder and he laughed too.

How could it be possible that she could doubt him? How could it even be possible that Daario were this good to her? This caring? Would she have this much fun with him? Would he love her this much? Would _she_ love him this much?

 

Later that night, Dany observed Viserys as he sat at a table by himself. He had been chatting with a couple of cousins and uncles with whom he had been sitting, but now they had gotten up, to dance or to get a drink, and he had stayed, watching the party with a cigarette between his fingers.

Dany walked over to him and sat next to him.

“Having a good time?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she replied. “You?”

“Yes,” he nodded and put the cigarette back in his mouth again.

She stayed silent, watching the party while he quietly smoked next to her.

She sighed, “You smoke too much.”

“Yeah.”

“You should drop that habit, it kills you.”

“I know.”

“Seriously though, tobacco is…”

“Stop it!” he replied. “Cut it off, Daenerys. I know.”

She sighed again. Most of the time she couldn’t stand being with him, just his presence annoyed her. Viserys, always ruining her day, getting angry about the stupidest things and making her cry after every argument. Yet she felt sad for him sometimes. He was a lonely person. He had only had a couple of friends in his life, he did not know how to interact well with others to form lasting relationships, it must not be easy for him.

Viserys, the most annoying person she had ever known, was her brother, nevertheless.

“Come with us tomorrow,” she told him.

“Huh?” he asked, confused.

“To the yacht,” she said.

“Oh,” he scratched his head. “I don’t know.”

“We will see Rhaegar much less from now on, come on,” she insisted.

He exhaled more smoke once again, his cigarette hanging between his fingers.

“I’ll think about it, alright?” he replied. She nodded, she knew better not to insist much with him.

She saw her mother walking towards them with a smile, probably touched by the view of her two children sitting together without having an argument.

“You’re growing up so fast. So fast.” Rhaella said as she sat between Dany and Viserys. “Oh, darling," she said, "you have no idea.”

She held Dany’s hand and continued, “When your father was alive I…I did not think we could ever be this happy as a family, ever.”

Dany hooked her arm in hers and rested her head on her mother’s shoulder. “Sometimes I look at our family and…it seems unreal...that we’re happy and…safe.” Rhaella extended her hand to hold Visery’s face and give him a kiss on the cheek.

When she thought about it, having an annoying brother was nothing compared to what the rest of them had suffered as a family before.

She kept her arm intertwined with hers until her mother told her, “Dany, Jon is sitting all alone by himself over there. Why don’t you go with him for a while?”

“Yeah, I will in a bit,” she said.

"He is such a gentleman! Isn't he?"

She stared at him, thinking about how quiet he seemed now and how when they were in bed he always wanted to eat her out or fuck her cleavage. “Yes,” she replied, and tried to hold back her laughter.

 

She walked to the table to sit with Jon again and she pushed her chair to close the space between it and Jon’s. She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her chair.

“Are you having a good time?” she asked him, with her mouth against his ear. The volume of the music was increasing more and more throughout the night and their table was relatively close to the speakers.

He smiled and nodded at her. She wanted to be on the dance floor dancing with her friends and cousins, but she didn’t want Jon to get bored. Even though dancing was not his favorite thing to do, he had danced a lot tonight, she did not want to insist for him to go again.

“I have a drink with me here, I’m alright,” he said, “You go dance.”

He handed her his drink and she took a sip of the cold drink while he held the glass. She felt the burning sensation of the alcohol go down her throat.

“I put roofies in there, by the way,” he joked. “You just fell into my trap.”

“Is that so?” she asked him. “And why would you drug me? What are your intentions with me?” she laughed, “Is it that you want to take me to your bed?”

“Aha,” he nodded. “You got me.”

She grinned and gave him a soft kiss on the lips; both of their lips were cold from Jon’s drink. She rubbed her cheek against his and lowered her head against his neck, smiling wide. He held her knee.

“I’ll go dance now,” she said, sitting up straight again, “You better watch me.”

Jon laughed and she stood to meet her cousins again on the dance floor.

 

She knew she had to at least try to stay until the end of the night and wait until the guests were gone, but it was almost four am and she, and especially Jon, was exhausted. Both her feet were hurting terribly from her high heels. Sitting next to Jon, she took her heels off and stretched her toes. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Many guests had left but many still remained.

“Honey, you can go,” she heard her mother’s voice, while she touched her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, “You sure?”

“Yes,” Rhaella told her.

And with her approval, Jon and Dany said goodbye to some friends and cousins and fled out of the party.

 

“I couldn’t tell you this in front of your family, but you look incredibly hot in that dress,” he told her while he stood next to her waiting for the elevator to arrive.

“Thank you,” she smiled, her high heels hanging in one hand. “You don’t look so terrible yourself.”

“Your cleavage has been killing me.”

“Good,” she replied.

He yawned on the elevator and leaned back on the mirror wall, his eyes looked small of how tired he was. She walked to him, placed her fingertips in his neck, and gave him a kiss on the lips. He placed both hands on her buttocks. Her eyes were closed with her forehead against his, and her fingertips were now on his cheeks.

“Do you want to fuck me?” she asked quietly. He fondled her buttocks and kissed her cheek.

“I want to, yes, but I’m falling asleep right now,” he whispered.

“Okay,” she replied.

His hands left her buttocks and grabbed her hands, intertwining their fingers together.

“In the morning…we can.”

The elevator doors opened on the tenth floor and she said, “A race till the room!” and started running barefoot on the carpeted floor of the long hallway.

“No, please!” he ran behind her. “I can’t!”

But he ran anyway and she arrived first. “Ha, ha! I won, you owe me a mojito tomorrow.”

“We never agreed on those terms and conditions,” he said, opening the door with his card key.

“Well, we are agreeing now!” she laughed.

They both threw themselves on the bed, facing the roof.

“I think I might fall asleep now with these clothes on,” he said.

She sighed, “I need to wash off all this make-up.”

She rolled on the mattress and lied down on top of him.

“Get off,” he laughed.

“Okay, but help me with the zipper,” she whispered.

She sat up and lifted her hair up with her back to him. He slowly lowered her zipper, she could feel his eyes on her as he could see more and more of her bare back.

She stood and let her dress fall to the floor and took off her underwear.

“This is what you’re missing for being ‘ _too tired_ ’,” she mocked him, walking to the bathroom.

“I can have you anytime I want,” he laughed.

“Is that what you think?!” she exclaimed from the bathroom. “You can have me anytime _I_ want, young man.”

“Well, you always want it, so basically it’s anytime _I_ want.”

“You’ve got a point,” she said as she rubbed the mascara off her eyelid. She heard him laugh from the room with the little energy he had.

He changed his clothes and lay on the bed as she took her time in the bathroom, and when she went to lie down under the covers, he pulled up the covers over their heads and filled her with kisses, “I love you, I love you, I love you, I lo-.”

“Stop!” she laughed, pushing him away, “Stop, you’re suffocating me with your cheesiness! Jesus.”

He rolled away from her and turned off the night lamp.

"Good night then," he said, as they lay in the dark. "No more physical affection for you."

"Good night," she chuckled.

Dany was looking up at the dark roof, still thinking about the wedding. 

"Did you have fun today?" she asked him, but got no reply. "Jon?" she asked, but he had already fallen asleep. She laughed to herself and turned to her side to get some sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy chapter :) hope you liked it.  
> A well-deserved smut chapter is coming next.  
> Comments keep me writing, truly!  
> Thank you for reading!


	26. More Dorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super long smut chapter.  
> A huge hug to my beta @OriginalGuest !! :)

She laughed, lying on top of him with her legs curled up on both sides of his torso and her face against his. She felt his hands caressing her buttocks over her pajama shorts.

“What are you thinking?” she asked him, kissing the corner of his mouth with her eyes shut.

“That we’re finally on a bed as big as this one,” he replied. He moved his hands up from her buttocks to her lower back, passing them under her t-shirt. "Should we have sex now?" 

She giggled at the way he asked it. She nodded, and with both hands she pushed his hair out of his forehead.

“A little foreplay first,” she smiled, “Like…Talk dirty to me.”

He hesitated and then said, “Okay, umm…garbage, and…the smell of a trash can…and rotten fish.”

She laughed out loud, “Shut up! I want to see how creative you are.”

“You know I am not creative at all.”

“Okay, then, tell me what you like about sex.”

“Uh…alright…your tits, they’re nice. You have two,” he said.

“Well spotted,” she laughed.

She rolled next to him, giving up, her back against the pillows, loving the space they had on this bed and how she could move there so freely. He snaked his arm beneath her back, holding her by the waist by the opposite side as he kissed her head.

“Are you comfy like this?” she asked him.

He smiled, sniffed her hair and kissed her neck.

“Good thing I showered,” she laughed, “Or else I would only smell like sweat.”

He kept sniffing her, “I always like how you smell.”

“I don’t believe you,” she smiled, turned her head and kissed him on the lips once, then again, and again. She liked this type of kisses. Their mouths closed, no tongues, just pressing her lips on top of his and then doing it again.

She rested her fingertips on his jaw as their mouths opened more and more against each other, their breaths felt and sounded deeper. His tongue entered her mouth and crashed with hers, and then his mouth closed slowly against hers.

As one arm was beneath her, he placed his free hand on her neck while he kept on kissing her slowly. She forgot about everything else, she only thought about the slow, wide kisses her boyfriend was giving her and his tongue against hers.

With his free arm, he held the hem of her shirt and placed his hand underneath it, against her skin. He rubbed her tummy, making it contract by his touch. He moved his hand up to touch her ribcage, his palms moving in circles and warming her skin, making her breathe more deeply. He ran his thumb against the lower side of her breast, making her moan into his mouth unexpectedly, and then chuckling about it.

He laughed too as he kissed her cheek and held her breast. She helped him roll the hem of her shirt up enough to show both her breasts and allowing him to untangle his arms from her to kiss her nipples. She smiled, burying one hand in his curls and lowering the other one to her cunt and pressing her clit.

“Can’t you have any patience?” he asked, replacing her hand with his.

“I’m sorry,” she chuckled. It never took too long for her to start touching herself when they were together like this.

She broke the kiss. “Look,” she said, making him look down at her cunt. She pushed his hand aside and stroked her clit from the side. “Like this,” she took his fingers and placed them where she wanted. “Right here. Ooooh my God, yes!”

He laughed, while he continued pressing her there. She put one knee up, placing her foot on the mattress to open her cunt a bit more. He kissed her cheek and asked her, “You’ve been masturbating?”

She panted, “Ye-yes, a little bit.”

“Am I not enough?” he joked.

“You are,” she smiled. “But it’s always good to discover more things, especially during the holidays.”

He pressed his thumb from top to button of her clit. With her eyes closed, she bit her lip and hummed in approval.

“Your shorts,” she panted, “Lower them.”

His hand left his cunt to pull down the hem of his shorts, and her own fingers started to pleasure her again. His cock came into view, standing up.

Both of them were sitting side by side with their backs against the pillows again, with Jon’s arm snaking behind her shoulders.

She smiled at how hard he was. She grabbed his balls and stroked them. Now he started making more sounds. Her hand went up and grabbed his cock, she brushed her fingers on the tip, and then took it all in her hand and started stroking it up and down. He started moaning now as well.

“Now this is what I like to hear,” she laughed. One hand was touching him while the other was still on her sex, both moving at the same rhythm. She felt her liquids leaking out more and more.

“Jesus,” he breathed, looking down at their genitals. “You’re becoming an expert at this.”

She let out a strangled laugh while she kept panting. He lifted his arm and went back to touch her breasts. She moved her face towards his, and he turned to try to kiss her mouth.

 “No,” she breathed. “Ear.”

“What?” he asked.

“Your ear,” she laughed, and adjusted her face to bite his earlobe. She covered it with her mouth and he let out a loud moan.

“This is the moan I wanted,” she said.

Her fingers pressed more and more into her wet cunt, and her whole body was tensing, asking for him with an ache. She wanted to start fingering herself now if he didn’t fuck her.

“I want…” she breathed.

“What?” he asked her, stroking her head as he looked at the expression of lust on her face.

He pulled her hand away from his cock and moved below her, opening both her legs even more. With one hand above her cunt, he held her labia open, giving him space to lick the space between them. Her cunt contracted as soon as his tongue touched it.

She hummed, it was more like a laugh with her lips pressed together. “I should’ve known,” she breathed, “Of course you were gonna eat me out.”

He laughed, and she felt the vibrations of his laugh against her cunt. She shuddered.

“Tell me, do you only do this ‘cause you know it drives me crazy, or…” she moaned, “Or…” it was difficult to continue while he was licking her down there, his tongue flicking her clit, her back arching up and her breathing too fast, “Or…do you really like the taste of my vagina that much?”

“Both,” he breathed against her cunt. “And I will always try my best to make you have an orgasm.”

She laughed and looked down at him. He sniffed her and kept on licking and sucking her down there while he looked up and met her gaze. She smiled and laughed again.

“You’re becoming an expert at this,” she laughed.

He had his eyes closed now, he opened his mouth wide open against her cunt and closed it slowly around her clit. She moaned loudly, with every lick and with every deeper contact she moaned again, louder each time.

He was a whole different person when they were in private, just the two of them, than when they were in public with other people. Who would think he was like this, so passionate underneath all that shyness.

His face was buried in her cunt while she pressed her thighs around his head, crying out with her eyes pressed shut. Her hands either grabbed his curls firmly or held the sheets next to her in fists while her torso arched up and she freely moaned loudly, without the fear of other people listening to her as in school. The tingling sensation, the feeling of desperation and need ached not only in her cunt but ran up her body with every stroke of Jon’s tongue.

She was getting desperate, she wanted his cock inside her going harshly and quickly in and out. Her mind couldn’t focus on anything else that was not it.

“S…stop…” she breathed.

“You don’t want me to keep going?” he asked her, he kept his fingers pleasuring her cunt, not wanting to let her pleasure stop. His mouth and jaw were wet from her cunt.

“N-no, I…yes…but…” she couldn’t think clearly now.

He seemed to get her message, because he crawled up over her, and lowered his head to give her a wide kiss on the mouth, making her taste her liquids. She laughed at the weird feeling, “Why do you always have to do that?!” she grinned against his lips.

“You don’t like it?” he asked her.

“I don’t know!” she answered, her legs wide open, her mind only thinking about the ache between them.

“It tastes like,” he grinned between kisses, “Chocolate...” he kissed her, “and vanilla ice cream.”

“You’re gross!” she told him, making him laugh more. “Where’s the condom?”

He pressed his lips against hers, then kissed her nose, “No condom,” he said, and planted a wide kiss on her cheek. “Your birth control is enough.”

“N…no,” she frowned, almost unable to think clearly because of the desire of having him inside her. “No, no. I’m scared anyway, it's my most fertile time of the month,” she breathed, his kisses now on her neck, biting her neck. “Oh, Jon!” she exclaimed, not sure if it was out of pleasure or to insist him to listen to her.

He kissed her lips and said, “As you say, ma’am,” before standing up and squatting down on the floor next to his suitcase, searching for the condoms.

She stared at him in his nakedness, as she pressed her clit, moving her fingers desperately, feeling her warmth and wetness, and begging him to hurry.

He finally stood up with a condom in his hand, and she watched his hard, red member under a bush of dark, black hair, as he walked towards her again while opening the condom. He placed it around his cock quickly and lied on top of her again.

She grabbed his face by the sides with her wet fingers, and said to him, “Fuck me hard, okay?”

“Which position?”

“I don’t care which position! Just get inside me already!”

“Magic word?” he grinned, she felt his hard cock against her thigh.

“Please,” she breathed, pulling his cock.

He adjusted himself quickly on top of her, he held one of her legs and placed it on his hip. Her inner thighs were so wet because of everything he had done to her. She held his member in the right position and with one thrust he was already inside her.

“Please,” she breathed, excited to finally feel him inside her. “Go fast.”

He kissed her, pressing his lips against hers. He moved his hips up and then down again, groaning. She moaned and pressed his hips down with her legs to help him get in deeper.

 “Faster!” she moaned. “Faster, faster.”

He increased the rhythm, thrusting as far inside as he could, his balls colliding with her cunt, making her moan loudly with every single thrust, her eyes were shut in a frown. He tickled her armpit and turned her frown into a laugh.

“No tick-“ she laughed, “No tickles!”

They kept moving, her hips bucked up desperately to take more of him in her, her moans were getting more high-pitched and desperate. She breathed, and with every exhale a moan left her lips. She kept her eyes open, watching his face as he groaned on top of her. He kept thrusting harder and harder, but it didn’t seem enough.

“Harder! Harder! Harder, daddy!” she moaned.

Jon stopped abruptly, grinning, “What did you just call me?”

“Nothing,” she said.

“Did you call me ‘daddy’?” he laughed, his elbows on either side of her head.

“Maybe…” she said, her hands on his buttocks. He stared at her, waiting for an answer. “I thought you might like it.”

He laughed out loud, he laughed so hard it made her laugh too.

“Come on, it’s not that funny!” she laughed along. “I thought it might get you hornier.”

“Daddy?!” he asked, his hand on her head, “Come on, you can do better than that!”

“Like what?! What do you prefer?”

Jon stayed silent, thinking. “Like…Jedi.”

“Jedi?!” she laughed. “During sex?! Seriously?”

“Yeah!” he said, and lay down next to her on the bed.

“And I could call your dick your light saber?” she laughed.

“Yes! Yes! Please!” he laughed.

They both laughed loudly. She couldn’t believe he was asking her to give him a Star Wars nickname during sex. He moved and they both rested next to each other on the bed, breathing loudly. The laughing fit had cooled them down a bit, but her cunt was still throbbing and his cock was still hard.

He hugged her, stroking slowly one of her nipples with his thumb. She caressed his curls as she felt his hard cock against her thigh.

“Okay,” she said quietly, “let’s go again.”

He kissed her nipple slowly, and pressed it gently between his lips.

“Jon,” she whispered.

He raised his head to kiss her neck and lay on top of her again. With her legs around his waist, he thrust into her one more time.

This time his movements were softer, without the previous rush. It felt good to have him that way. She felt slightly exhausted from before and she was sure he felt like that too. Soon his thrusts became faster and with a poorer rhythm until his body went rigid and he came inside her, with her legs pressing down his butt.

“Holy shit,” he sighed, pulling his cock out of her and resting his head on her shoulder.

“My God,” she panted. “I always wanted to have sex in one of these comfy hotel beds.”

He lowered himself over her abdomen. He grabbed her waist and kissed her belly button.

"You couldn't have an orgasm?" he asked her silently.

"No, sorry. I know you tried hard," she replied.

"You are so hard to please," he said, running his fingers over her hipbone.

“Remember…” she laughed, still breathless, “after our first time? It was impossible to stop fucking those first weeks.”

“It’s still impossible for you,” he joked.

She laughed, “I have more self-control now than before,” she said. “I know you prefer to go more slowly, right? To move slower.”

He nodded, “Yes, it’s nice.”

“Yeah, we went really fast, sorry. I was just feeling super horny and eager to fuck in a hotel bed.”

He laughed, “I don’t mind going hard sometimes.”

She laughed too, still slightly breathless. “Although I must admit my vagina aches a bit.”

“Same,” he replied, hugging her by the chest. “Well, my dick. Not my vagina.”

They breathed silently next to each other. She kissed his hand and sat up to get out of bed.

“Gotta pee,” she said.

“Can you take the condom with you and throw it away in the trash can?” he asked her.

“Nope,” she said and kept walking to the bathroom. She laughed as he groaned in protest.

She sat on the toilet and Jon appeared after her to throw the condom away next to her.

Dany laughed, “It looks so gross when we’re not horny anymore.”

Jon chuckled, supporting himself on the wall as he watched her.

“What? Do you like watching me pee?” she asked.

“You always pee after sex,” he told her.

“I must. All girls have to. It’s for hygiene and to have a healthy coochie.”

“Coochie?” he laughed, as he turned to grab a towel to clean himself.

“Vagina, pussy, cunt, whatever,” she said, standing up and hugging him by the waist.

“Okay,” he replied. “Still sounds better than ‘daddy’.”

* * *

They had breakfast with Rhaella and then headed to the beach. Dany was wearing a flowered dress over her blue bikini and he walked shirtless with her across the sand. His stylish sunglasses almost made him look like another person. They sat on an easychair and Dany sat crossed legged in front of Jon, her back to him while he rubbed sunscreen on her. When he was finished, he placed his legs on both her sides, with one knee up next to her. She rested her hand on his knee and played with his curly hairs there. He hugged her stomach from behind.

“God, it’s so hot,” he exclaimed. The sun was truly shining in a much stronger way than the places where they lived.

“Who? Me?” she joked.

“Sure,” he said. “My words are open to interpretation.”

He rested an arm on his knee. She looked to her sides, to see if there was anyone around. She turned her head and kissed him on the lips, she raised a hand for her fingers to touch his neck. He kissed her once more and she felt as he caressed her bare stomach with the tip of his fingers.

She pulled her phone out of her purse and texted Viseys, wanting to know if he would go sailing with them. He answered right away with a ‘no’. Dany rolled her eyes and called him.

“What?” he asked.

“Good morning,” she said. “Why won’t you come with us?”

He sighed, annoyed, “I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

“I’d rather stay here. I’ll stay with the guys.”

“The guys?” she asked.

“Yeah, our cousins, haven’t seen them in a long time.”

“We could see them when we get back.”

“We’ll probably get lunch together by the pool. I’m alright here.”

Dany bit her lip, not knowing what else to say. He had made up his mind, and if she insisted things would only get worse.

“I’ll see you later then,” she just said.

“Yeah,” he replied. “See you around.”

“Okay,” she said, “have a nice day.”

There was a long silence before he said, “You too.”

When she hung up, Jon asked her, “So he isn’t coming?”

“Nope,” she replied. “It’s weird ‘cause yesterday he was telling me how grateful he was to Rhaegar and how much he appreciates him and how he considers him a father, and now he just doesn’t wanna hang out with us.”

“I bet it’s because of me. He hates me.”

She sighed, hugging his knee on her side, “He does not.”

“Well, it looks like it,” he said.

She didn’t know what to reply. She did know Viserys didn’t like him, no matter how many times she had only spoken good things about Jon to her family and no matter that the rest of her family did like him. She sighed, and felt Jon brushing her hair down with his fingers.

“Why, though?” he asked her. “I know he doesn’t like me. Why?”

She sighed, “Jon…”

“Are we interrupting any kind of sexual activity here?” Arianne said walking towards them, talking about their close embrace. Behind her stood her two brothers.

“Good morning,” Dany smiled, “Not at all.”

They sat next to them and they chatted for a while, drinking some cold beers. Arianne had taken her camera with her and took some pictures. 

“We’re gonna go for a swim,” Quentyn told them. “Do you guys wanna join?”

“Yes!” Dany replied.

“Ummm,” Jon hummed in hesitation. “Isn’t the water here kinda cold?”

“Oh, come on!” Arianne said. “Only at the start.”

“Come on, man, let’s go for a swim,” Quentyn said. He and Trystane walked towards the sea.

Arianne extended her arm to help Dany stand up. Dany stood pulling Jon’s arm.

“Come on! Stand up! At least get your feet wet,” she told him.

He agreed hesitantly and Arianne and Dany ran together to the sea.

When they felt the cold water on their feet they let out a scream.

“I knew it was cold!” Jon shouted from behind.

“No, it’s fine inside!” Trystane shouted.

They kept walking into the sea and Dany felt as the water started rising from her calves, to her knees, to her waist. Arianne held her hand and when a wave approached she said, “Ready?!” and both of them dove into the wave.

“Joooon!” Dany shouted. “Come here!”

He walked into the water and it covered his feet, “Too cold!" he shouted, making them laugh. "I think I’ll stay in the chair for a while.”

“Your boyfriend’s such a party killer,” Arianne joked.

“Yeah, he has his moments,” Dany laughed, watching him walk back to the chair where they had been sitting.

After an hour of lying on the sand under the hot sun, with her head resting on Jon’s abdomen and Jon’s hand resting on her belly, they had to go meet her brother and Elia at the dock of the beach.

They stood in front of the yacht with them, Elia entered first and helped Rhaegar get in, as she was the most experienced sailor of them, and then she held Dany’s hand to help her step on the yacht, and finally, she helped Jon.

“Alright, so, we’re ready to go?” she asked, looking beautiful in her long, blue dress.

“Who’s driving?” Jon asked.

“I’m piloting, honey,” Elia grinned, putting her sunglasses on. Everyone her family knew how to navigate.

“Oh,” Jon said, “Nice.”

They stepped up to the second floor of the yatch, where the steering wheel was, with cushions to sit on and a table in which Rhaegar placed a bottle of champagne with four glasses.

“What are we celebrating?” Dany asked, sitting down while Jon sat next to her.

Rhaegar extended his arms, standing in front of them and said, “Well, I just got married! And it’s a joy to be here with you three.”

Dany laughed, “Right. Let’s open it up.”

“Wait a second, honey, I don’t wanna be drinking and driving so quickly,” Elia said, taking the steering wheel in her hands.

The boat started moving and they watched as they left the shore.

“This is your captain speaking,” Elia said, “Enjoy your ride through the dornish coast.”

The whole second floor of the yacht had glass windows so the view was better and better as they got further. The light blue sea turned into a darker blue as they walked away from the shore. They saw all the buildings and beach houses, and the vegetation behind them. It was truly a beautiful view.

“We gotta be at the airport tonight,” Rhaegar told them. “We didn’t have much time today but we really wanted to spend some time with you guys. Since you left to university, Dany, I’ve seen you so little, just a bunch of weekends a semester.” He shook his head. “Before that, we were together most of the time. Except for the time when I was in university. Make the most of that time, guys. Undergrad years are truly the best years.”

“Yeah, that’s what everyone says,” Dany replied. “Jon here is about to graduate soon.”

“Really?” Rhaegar asked. “You’re ready for the real world?” he asked, half-joking, maybe.

“Maybe?” he replied, “I hope so.”

“Ah, you’ll figure,” Elia said. “Everyone has a hard time finding a job right after they finish their bachelor's but you already got yourself a job, I’ve heard.”

“Yeah, I…kinda. It’s just the school’s newspaper, though. I don’t even get paid yet, they’ll start paying me next semester.”

“Still, a job is a job,” Rhaegar replied. “Do you like it, though?”

“Yeah, totally. Keeps me busy, and I love politics so it’s a good place to work.”

“What have you been writing about?”

“The elections, a lot about them; terrorism a bit too. Mainly corruption, I’ve got someone here that’s always insisting me to write about it,” he smiled, pointing at Dany.

Rhaegar laughed, “Dany was always the one who brought the political subjects to the dinner table and made mum shut her up.”

Jon laughed, holding Dany’s hand over his lap.

“It’s not my fault that it always turned into a freaking debate!”

“You were just too leftist for Viserys. You cannot say your political opinion out loud in front of that man, just saying, Jon,” Rhaegar said.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Jon replied.

“I’m not ‘too leftist’!" Dany said. "I just can’t believe my brother, my own flesh and blood, is such a conservative.”

Rhaegar laughed, “You can’t change that about him.”

“Anyway, we were talking about your job,” she told Jon. “He’s been writing great stuff about corruption, which I absolutely hate and have insisted to him to write about it like a hundred times.”

“Jon, tell us the truth, does Dany write those columns for you?”

Jon laughed out loud, “She does not. Although, I do ask for her opinion sometimes, especially if it’s something related to economics.”

“Well, Dany isn’t wrong,” Elia continued, “You’ve seen Dorne, you’ve seen how so many people here live.”

“Yes,” Jon replied. “It’s a pity that there is still so much poverty here in the south.”

Dany thought about it. It had always saddened her to come to Dorne and see the way in which many people lived there. Arianne’s family always lived well, though. She had a wealthy family. The times when Dany had been to Dorne, she had always noticed the contrast between the fancy neighborhoods in which the Martells lived and many other places just around the corner. When she and Arianne were little, they didn’t understand why they saw children on the streets begging for money when they never had to do that. Plus, she was thinking about all this while sitting in a yacht owned by the Martells.

“Yeah, Rhaegar said. Tourism is mostly what keeps many people going. It’s the activity from which the economy is mostly based on.”

“Why?” asked Jon.

“Well, lack of quality education has always been a problem here. Elia answered him. Not many people can get enough education to have better job positions or work in other areas to diversify the economy. Politicians always promise to do this or that…but corruption always gets the best of them.”

Dany nodded, “And that doesn’t make foreign investment easy.”

“These are not things we see often in King’s Landing, nor in Dragonstone. Perhaps a bit in Winterfell. But it’s hard to see the big picture where we live,” Jon said. She agreed. The places where they usually were, their hometowns, their school…they were not the real Westeros. It was something she always wishes could change.

 

Dany was smiling as she took a picture with Jon on the yacht, when Elia and Rhaegar asked them to meet them downstairs.

“Do you guys wanna go for a swim?” Elia asked them as they went down.

“Yes!” Dany replied.

Jon stayed silent behind her.

Elia and Rhaegar were standing on the edge of the yacht. She was wearing only her bikini and Dany took off her dress too.

“The current is not too strong here so don’t worr-“ Elia couldn’t finish her sentence as Rhaegar pushed her off the yacht into the water.

“Rhaegar you just married her!” Dany screamed.

As Elia went back up to the surface, she let out a scream that made Rhaegar laugh and dive into the water to meet her there.

“Fuck you!” Elia shouted at him. He laughed and swam to her and hugged her.

“Guys! Come in! The water’s perfect!” Rhaegar shouted at Jon and Dany.

Dany turned her head to Jon, “Don’t push me.” She said firmly. “Don’t you dare to push me, Jon.”

“I won’t!” he laughed. “You don’t push me.”

“Dany! Jon!” Rhaegar insisted.

“Okay, together,” she said, “On the count of three. One, two, three!”

She jumped into the water. She felt the sting of the cold water on her skin as she entered in the sea, and when she floated up to the surface, she heard the laughs of Rhaegar and Elia. She looked around her and noticed Jon was not there. She looked up, he was still on the boat.

“Sorry,” he said.

“You’re a pussy!” she shouted.

“Is it too cold?” he yelled.

“Only in the beginning!”

He shook his head.

“Jon, come on!” Elia insisted. “We’re all here!”

Jon hesitated, moving slightly forward and backward, not knowing if he should jump or not. Dany didn’t know if she found it cute or annoying.

He finally jumped with a scream and Dany swam towards him. He pushed his hair away from his eyes and she hugged him by the neck, laughing.

They saw the whole dornish coast, with all its houses and buildings, from the middle of the sea.

“Can’t the boat float away, though?” Jon asked Elia, with Dany hanging from his neck behind him.

“We anchored it,” she replied.

“Oh,” Jon said, “Alright. Sorry, this is the first time I’ve been on a boat. It’s lovely, by the way, thank you for inviting me.”

“I’m happy you like it, sailing is something we’ve always done in my family, so I thought it would be a good idea to go with Rhaegar and his siblings.”

Dany knew she meant she expected Viserys to come too. Despite feeling sad for him, she knew that if he’d been there, they wouldn’t have had such a lovely noon together. However, she thought it was also a selfish way to think. Would it be possible for the three of them to get along completely well?

* * *

The day went by quickly. Rhaegar and Elia left the beach to go to the airport and Dany felt tired from swimming in the sea all day. She was walking with Jon by the hand back to their room, wearing her long, flowered dress while he walked with his bare torso. His skin was hurting from the terrible sunburn he had gotten.

"This has to be my profile picture!" Dany grinned, showing her phone to Jon. Arianne had already sent her the pictures from the morning. In this one, Jon and Dany were standing next to each other, he was holding her by the waist, he was shirtless and she was in her flowered dress, he had his sunglasses on and she had them up on her head. They both had a beer bottle in their hands. Dany was grinning and Jon was laughing. Her hair was loose and looked amazing, she loved it.

"It's perfect," Jon said. "You look hot as fuck."

"Thank you! You too," she replied.

“By the way, you didn’t answer me in the morning,” he told her.

“What?” she said confused.

“Viserys. Why doesn’t he like me?” he asked.

She sighed, “You’re still thinking about that?”

He raised his shoulders, not saying a thing.

“Okay, well, yes. I’ve thought about it too,” she said.

“I think there’s…probably an underlying fear in him, about someone hurting us, or hurting me, the way my dad hurt my mum."

“But…I’m not like that,” he said as he put his shirt on. They entered the hotel and headed towards the elevator.

“Oh, I know that. You’re the complete opposite of what he was. Absolutely. But I think it scares him sometimes. He’s had some awful traumas, he’s been hit since he was too little. So it’s hard for him to accept this, I guess.”

He sighed, standing next to her in the elevator.

“Just, don’t pay attention to him. It’s not worth it. If he doesn’t love you, screw it.”

“But I want your whole family to like me,” he said.

“They all like you. If Viserys doesn’t like you now, he’ll start to like you at some point. Not liking someone takes up a lot of energy, I bet he’ll just get tired someday and roll with it.”

Jon sighed and took off his shirt again, Dany observed his back and shoulders under the white light of the room and realized how bad the sunburns actually were.

“Let me find some aloe for you,” she said. She went to the bathroom to pick up her aloe flask and took off her dress with her wet bikini, putting on a shirt and clean panties.

 

“Okay, sit on the bed,” she told him, walking back to him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and she kneeled on the mattress behind him.

“It’s so red,” Dany said, touching his sun-burnt shoulders.

“Ouch!” he exclaimed, sitting shirtless on her bed, his back to her. “It hurts.”

“You should’ve applied more sunscreen,” she replied, sitting on her knees on the mattress behind him, wearing only a t-shirt and panties.

She poured aloe gel on her hands from the flask and rubbed his reddish shoulders.

He hissed, “it’s cold.”

She continued rubbing his shoulders and then lowered her hands to his back. She moved her hands in circles over his red, hot skin.

“I’ll put a gallon of sunscreen on my back tomorrow,” he said.

“You better do,” she smiled, watching his red skin glowing with the aloe.

“It was a nice day, by the way, thank you for everything,” he told her.

It had been a nice day, indeed. However, sitting here with him, she realized it felt so much better than so many other moments they had had together. She pondered on it. They had done so many great things together, like her brother’s wedding, traveling together, all their fun dates after class, even sex in the library. She laughed at the thought.

But now she had the thought of the ordinary, everyday things they did together. Did they feel as good as the special occasions? They could make breakfast together, sleepy and in a rush before class, or go to the supermarket and it was still great. Brushing their teeth, watching the news, eating lunch…Was that why she was in love with him? Because they could have a blast doing the most ordinary things together, like putting aloe on each other’s backs?

What kind of shitty relationship would it be if they only had fun on ‘special occasions’?

She then snaked her hands down his arms and tried to hug him from behind.

“Careful! Careful with my back!” he exclaimed in a high-pitched voice that made her laugh.

With her knees on the mattress, she stretched her body up and grabbed his face to kiss him from behind.

“Careful,” he said again, with his face turned as she kissed his cheek. “Careful!”

“Oh, I am careful,” she said, and grabbed his face in her hands to kiss his lips.

“I don’t think we can do this now,” he said.

“What is ‘this’?” she asked quietly.

“Sex.”

“Sex?” she asked, “I’m just kissing you.”

“Oh,” he said, “Alright, sorry.”

She giggled and kissed him more.

“Come sit in front of me, then,” he told her.

She stood up in front of him, at the edge of the bed, and kneeled on top of him, her knees on the mattress at either side of his hips.

She smiled and lowered her head to kiss him while he grabbed her butt.

She placed her hands on his shoulders but he squeaked in pain.

“Oops,” she said, and placed them on his neck. She kissed him again, “Sorry.”

His finger caressed her butt cheeks, and her fingers were buried in his hair while she inserted her tongue into his mouth, when her phone started ringing. With a hum of protest, she separated from him and stood to pick up her phone from the drawer.

“Hi mum,” she answered.

“Are you coming down for dinner?” her mother asked her quickly.

“Yeah-I…didn’t know.”

“We’re having dinner tonight with your cousins, we haven’t even seen you today. Where are you? Elia and Rhaegar already left so I know you’re not with them anymore.”

She sighed, “I know, mum. I’m upstairs in my room.”

“Well come down now,” her mother said. “Let me remind you, you’re not on your honeymoon. This is a family trip and your boyfriend has only come to join us.”

“I know, I know…”

“Now come down,” she said.

“Alright. We’ll meet you at the restaurant,” she said, and hung up the phone.

“What did she say?” Jon asked her.

She walked up to him and held both his cheeks saying, “You’re not on your honeymoon! Blablablah!”

He laughed and said, “I suppose we have to go somewhere now?”

“Dinner at the restaurant downstairs,” she said, and walked over to her suitcase to search for a dress. “Now.”

“Alright,” he stood up to find his clothes too.

“Let’s go! Let’s go, let’s go!” Dany exclaimed. “Put a freaking shirt on and let’s go! You don’t wanna piss off momma Targaryen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for moooore!


	27. Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany talks to Jon about her plans for the future.

She folded and unfolded the corners of her napkin, waiting for Jon. She was sitting at a table for two, next to the window, at a café near Jon’s flat, where they usually went to read or study together when Jon’s flat wasn’t available, like when Robb wanted to be alone there with his girlfriend. She breathed. She had decided she would talk to Jon about a topic she had always felt a little nervous to talk to him about: her career.

He entered through the door and searched for her with his gaze. He waved at her when he saw her. He was wearing a black sweater and jeans; few times he wore clothes that were not black. She smiled as he walked to her, and told herself once more that this was the moment to talk to him. They both were in such a good place in their relationship, they had traveled together, then they had been away from each other during most of their vacations, and then they met again at school, where their past habits started again and their relationship felt normal again: not as passionate as at the beach and not as distanced as during the weeks at Dragonstone and Winterfell. Their relationship felt more serious and steadier after the things they had been through the last year. They had talked about how they wanted the relationship to last, about how they wanted it to be in the long run.

He took off his backpack and left it at their feet, sitting next to her.

Things changed as their relationship grew more and more. In fact, what changed was probably the way they got used to each other. How those initial nerves of visiting each other disappeared during the first months, how that crazy sexual passion of the first year calmed down a bit, how they learnt each other’s reactions, nervous ticks, laughs and signs of discomfort, how she stopped caring if she felt like picking her nose while he was next to her, how they were so familiar with each other that being with the other became a habit now.

“Had a good day?” he asked her, and kissed her cheek after adjusting his seat.

“Yeah,” she smiled, “You?”

“Yeah, I’m a bit tired, though.”

“I already ordered, by the way. Your raspberry tea is on the way.”

“Oh, thank you. I know you wanted to come over to my place but, sorry, Robb broke up with his girlfriend again so, yeah, he’d rather be alone today.”

She knew alone meant that it was okay for Jon to be there and not her, but she understood.

“It’s alright,” she said. “I just wanted a cup of tea and an apple pie, which are arriving now.”

She looked at the waiter as he brought them their teas and apple pie. Dany asked him for another spoon for Jon to eat too.

“We’ll keep coming here after you graduate, right?” she asked him, trying her apple pie.

The waiter came back and handed Jon a spoon. 

 “Yeah!” he said, playing with a piece of pie. “You speak as if I’m leaving to Winterfell for the rest of my life. I’ll find a flat and a job close to the center.”

“That would be great,” she said, finding it difficult to picture how her everyday life at school would be after he left, even though it would not be long after she graduated as well. Would both of them agree to do their master’s at the same time? That was something she also wanted to consider. However, even though she knew how sure he was about their relationship, speaking of the future always felt slightly uncomfortable, there always was an anxiety deep within about the other person not picturing their future with you as much as you do. “Well, you know I always like to talk to you about work and all that and-“

“Yeah, I know what you’re going to tell me. But I don’t know yet where I’ll work after I graduate. I know graduation is so close it’s a little scary, honestly, but I’ll look for a job and see what I can do.”

She shook her head, “I wasn’t gonna talk to you about your work. I wanted to talk about mine.”

“Oh, okay,” he said.

“Jon,” she said, “I have to tell you something.”

“What? Are you pregnant?”

“No,” she replied, “God, no. We’re talking about our work life here. Umm, okay…" she breathed deeply, "I want to be a politician.”

“A politician?”

“Yes. I’ve made my mind. I’ve thought about it a lot, actually. But yes, I’ve decided that this is what I want to do...what I really want to do.”

“Are you sure?” he asked with his eyes wide open.

“Yes, I’m sure. I know it sounds crazy but there are so many wrong things in Westeros, you know it, you know it bothers me. It’s why I study what I study. I want to do something that could reduce inequality, even a little bit. So many shit things happen and no one is doing anything about it, at least when it comes to politicians.”

“There are many other ways you could help the poor, if that’s what you want, besides politics.”

“I know but this is the way I could probably make a more significant contribution. It’s not just about helping the poor, inequality affects society as a whole, but yes, of course there are people who suffer the most because of it, because of decisions very few people in positions of power and with a shitload of money make for them. It bothers me to see how difficult it is for so many people in this country to even survive, yet here we are, not doing shit about it.” she paused. “Don’t you think we’re so…we’re so privileged? For having the life we have?”

“Yeah,” he held his mug with both hands, she feared what his expression said. Was it worry or disapproval?

“We’re always saying we need better politicians but who actually is gonna get their ass up and do something?” she added after his silence. It was true. This was the main reason why she had made this choice.

“If that’s what you want, it’s what you want,” he finally said, half-smiling at her.

“Yes! Yes, it’s what I want. It’s most probably the work in which I will be most passionate in. and…look, I want to be a… a…” she searched for the right words, “an important politician. This is why I’m telling you this. It’s how I want my career to develop. I want to actually have a voice in politics, I want to do this well and be heard about it.”

“What do you want to be, exactly? President?” he asked her.

“I…” she closed her eyes. “That would be perhaps too much pressure. But who knows.”

He lifted his eyebrows. She blushed, looking down. It really wasn’t in her plans to get to such a high charge, she had thought more about the ministry or the Parliament. She noticed she hadn’t even tried her tea yet, she took it in her hands and took a sip.

“I don’t care about which position I have, as long as what I do actually has an impact in the country. Parliament, the ministry, whichever opportunity is presented. I will prepare myself these next years for this. I want to do this for others.”

He nodded, “Alright. Well, it’s good you realized what it is you want to do.”

“Yes,” she said, grabbing a piece of pie with her spoon. “I think this will be it. I don’t see myself doing anything else, really.”

He sighed, turning his body completely to her, “You know that…you know that it is a terribly harsh environment, right?”

“Yeah, I-“

“You know that it will be bloody difficult and that you will have to handle a terrible amount of pressure, and that you will be surrounded by so many people that will stab you in the back and-“

“I know!” she said, “I know! But don’t you think it’s worth it? If I at least can make an impact on the country, wouldn’t it be worth it?”

He sighed again, “I’m just, I’m just a bit worried…for you. It won’t be easy. In politics, people really have no limits. It’s something so…it’s like…you don’t know how you’re gonna react to power before you get it…and even when you have it. It’s difficult to realize…but people change in positions of power.”

“Not everyone,” she said.

“Yeah but it’s extremely hard not to. It’s probably the harshest job out there. I know you know this, you’re not naïve; you’re extremely smart. I just want to make sure you’re sure.”

She nodded again, “Yes. You know, maybe it won’t even work out. I mean, maybe I won’t end up in the parliament or whatever, but it is worth the try. I wasn’t sure if you would be excited or…I don’t know! I know you like politics too though, you always have.”

“Yeah, but I’m okay writing about it and not participating in them. Plus I don’t have your charisma,” he said in a joking voice. She laughed, she felt better now that he was joking about it. He scratched his head, “Are you sure this is the life you want?”

“Yes,” she said.

He chuckled, “You always told me that no one our age knew what they wanted, and look at you, you’re so sure about this.”

“ _Almost_ no one,” she said. “But yeah, I know this is the way I want to make a difference.”

He nodded, “Let’s say you end up being one of the big ones. You know you won’t have a private life, right?”

“And I won’t have anything to hide. I’m gonna be one of the good ones.”

“If it’s what you want, go for it,” he held her knees. “Look, you’re a fantastic person, and you’re honest. I don’t doubt you’ll be good at what you do. But I can’t deny that deep down I’m a bit worried for you. It will exhaust you, it will be so harsh.”

“But it will be worth it,” she replied.

He sighed, “If you put your mind to it, you’ll make it. I know it. You’re so strong, you’re stronger than almost everyone I know. You’re intelligent, so you have what it takes. But most of all, you’re motivated by something that is not power itself but for the benefit of others. So yes, I think that you’ll make it if you want it. But it doesn’t stop me from being worried for you.”

She nodded and smiled at him. He pointed the last bite of the pie for her to take it. She shook her head and he ate it.

“You have what it takes for it, you know?” he told her after swallowing. “For people to like you. You have the charisma and easiness with words. So you’ll do well when you want to share your ideas or get votes.”

She extended her hand to hold his.

They went out for a walk after they were done, and Jon had so many questions that Dany didn’t know what to answer first.

“And after the crisis,” Dany was telling him, “Who has the central bank helped the most? The richest people! They reduced the interest rates to drive up the stock prices. You know how much the 400 richest people earn in this country?”

“No.”

“97 thousand dollars the hour.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m not kidding.”

“Like, what’s the fucking point of cutting taxes to the richest quartile? And for the ones in the middle, their wealth dropped by 40% during the crisis. And as always the poorest have suffered much more than anyone else.

“Wanna know what the worst is? Poor children that succeed in their studies have fewer probabilities of getting a college degree than richer children with worse performance in school. And even with a college degree, the kids of poor parents will still be poorer than the kids of rich parents with worse studies.”

“That sucks,” he just said.

“Yeah,” she replied.

“We have such privileged lives if you think about it.”

“Yes,” she agreed.

She thought about it. She always thought about it. How she was lucky enough to live the way she lives and have the education she has. She wondered, as she had many times, what she could do about it. Besides volunteering, which she had done a couple of times in the past; she wanted to do something that could solve at least some of the problems in Westeros.

“I can’t just sit here with my arms crossed while nothing happens,” she said.

As they kept walking together, he held her hand. She was speaking so much she had barely even noticed how their hands were swinging in the air together as they walked.

“Will you be there for me?” she asked him.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Will you write about me in your columns?”

He laughed, “That would be unethical.”

“It’s important to me what you think about this,” she said. “As I said, I can’t be sure how things will turn out. Maybe I won’t get the support I need or I won’t get to be…one of the big ones. But maybe the opportunity will present itself, and if it does, I’ll take it.

“So I know that this is for the long run, just like our relationship, right? That’s why I wanted to talk to you about this so seriously and ask you what you think about it.”

“What I think about it is that if it’s what you really want, you must do it. I will be there, comforting you when you lose the elections and celebrating when you win the next ones,” he joked.

She laughed and hit him with her elbow.

“However, if it’s what you really want, and what you know you want, what does it matter what I think?”

She laughed again, “I’m not asking you for your approval, Jon. If you told me you don’t want me to do it, I’d do it anyway and you know it.”

He laughed, “Yes. I know.”

“But I had to know your opinion, because…I care about you and you care about me. And I hope you’re always there ‘cause it’s gonna be a tough ride to just try to get a spot on those seats. And I’m gonna want to go back home to you after a long day of ass kicking.”

“I’ll be there to keep your feet on the ground when you’re drunk with power,” he joked. And after a moment, he said, “Are you ready for this?”

“No, no way, I’m not. But I will be, in the future. That’s why I’m gonna study hard and prepare for years to get there. I’ll do it when I’m ready, when I know I have enough knowledge to make reforms that are actually worth it. Maybe by then, I’ll be thirty or maybe fifty, who knows.”

They stopped as she searched for the keys to the door of her room, and he put his arms around her and hugged her tight. She exhaled loudly, almost comically in his arms.

He kissed her lips twice and said, “Being a small blonde in a wild environment of old white men won’t be easy.”

“I’ll fuck them over,” she said, opening the door walking with him into her room. “My main plan is to raise taxes to the richest quartile to raise the expenditure in education and health,” he threw himself face down on her bed. “We need equal pay, more job opportunities,” she said as she lay down on top of him, “a good healthcare system…the healthcare system is shit!” she said in his ear.

He laughed beneath her, “Can’t disagree with that.”

“Even the stupidest clowns can make it to the top. I’m not trying to get to the top with whatever I have. I want to do it right, if I do it I’ll do it for a change, because I’m sure that I can make things a little better.”

“If you really want to get to the top, you can start with me and be on top,” he joked, making her laugh.

“Okay,” she kissed his ear, her hands on his hair, “but later. I’m a bit tired now.”

“Will I be your mattress?”

“Aha,” she said, adjusting herself on his back. “My boobs are a bit uncomfortable, though.”

She watched the side of his face against the pillow, laughing. She knew he wanted a quiet, calm life with no trouble, and she wanted a life which would bring her anything but. Yet he was still willing to support her with whatever she wanted. She hoped their differences wouldn’t bring much trouble in the future. However, the same differences which were which provoked arguments or were frustrating from time to time, were also why she thought she enjoyed being with him so much. It was him who calmed her down and it was her who livened him up.

Jon was, with a few exceptions, much more in control of his emotions than her. Despite the time he had been shocked by his parents’ news the past year, in his day to day life he seemed to handle things better than she did, especially when it came to school stress. She saw him sometimes and thought why he chose her, why someone so extraordinary loved her.

What did she see in him that she did not in another human being? When she talked about him with her friends, it was clear that they weren’t as mesmerized by the ordinary things about Jon that Dany found extraordinary, even if her friends and her shared common views and interests in almost everything. Why could she see this, and not them?

If he were like any other person, as flawed as any other person, why did she think he was so much better than others?

“I guess I shouldn’t have insisted so much for you to watch House of Cards last year,” he joked.

“Believe me,” she chuckled, both of her palms on the back of his neck and her head resting on her hands. “It wasn’t House of Cards what convinced me.”

He turned his body to let her fall next to him on the mattress and placing a leg over hers.

“I should call you Mrs. President during sex,” he said, making her laugh out loud. “Or…queen? Do you prefer a monarchy, your grace?”

She kept laughing, “It doesn’t sound right!”

“Yes! Queen Daenerys, doesn’t it sound nice?!” he said.

“A little bit, I can’t deny it. Would you be my First Lady?”

“Your First Gentleman, yes.”

“Such position doesn’t exist. You’ll be my First Lady.”

“Alright, I don’t mind. I can be your First Lady whenever you want.”

He hugged her tighter and she laughed harder. She hoped the differences in the lifestyles they wanted could be sorted out. Judging by Jon’s reaction in the café, she knew that he wasn’t really pumped by the idea of her having such a life. But that discussion would be left off for another moment, as she now had to enjoy the rest of the day in which she finally decided to stop keeping this secret to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII PLEASE READ! I really need opinions about this: although politics won’t be the centre of this fic at all (I just wanted to show the fact that Dany does have dreams and aspirations as in canon) I am not sure which political system should Westeros have here. I am thinking about either US (president, senate, all that stuff) and it is a big country divided by states. OR...for it to be like the EU and having prime minister, parliament, etc. Do you guys have any recommendations pleeeease? 
> 
> Something I really wanted since the beginning was for them both to like politics a lot. I actually wanted it to be like the topic they talked most about when they started going out and that made them find the other one more interesting. I mean canon jon and dany are have very strong values and stances which of course can be matched with modern politics, but as politics is a very touchy subject I kept putting it off cause I’m a little reluctant to write a political discussion or explicitly show their political standpoints in a way that could be interpreted as morally right/wrong. So I tried to write Dany’s opinions as general as possible and to avoid matching it with any modern candidate/party.


	28. Time to Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my fav chaps so far! :)

She sat up on the bed. It was difficult to breathe and, as always, to fall asleep. It was dark, she could barely see Jon’s silhouette sleeping by her side. She checked the time on her phone: 3 am. She got up and walked out of his room, opening the door silently, and went over to his small kitchen and turned on the lights. Tears started falling on her cheeks while she searched for a glass and poured some water from the sink. She cried while she drank, her head hurt and her eyes hurt when the tears fell.

She let out small moans while she cried, her hands pressing the kitchen counter and her head hanging down. Her body was tired, but she couldn’t go back to bed like this and wake Jon up. So she grabbed the paper napkins and sat down on the floor, hugging her knees, while she cried some more, trying to keep quiet and not wake Jon nor Robb.

Why did she still feel like this? Why was it so difficult to control her emotions? Why did she let school control her this much?

She extended her legs on the floor and rested her head on the cupboard behind her. She kept on crying, blowing her nose and wiping her tears with the napkins. Her head and her throat kept aching from weeping so much. She remained on the floor, not wanting to move, not feeling ready yet to go back to bed.

“Dany,” she heard. She looked up and saw Jon standing on his door frame, with his eyes half closed, frowning because of the bright kitchen light. “What’s going on?”

“I-I…,” she mumbled. He walked over to her and noticed she was crying.

He sat down next to her on the cold floor and asked her, “What happened?”

She didn’t answer, she felt like if she spoke she would cry even more. He put his arm around her shoulders and she turned her body to hug him. She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and cried some more, not knowing how to respond.

He kissed her head, “How can I help you?”

“I have an exam tomorrow,” she wept, finally saying something. Her throat ached when she made the effort to speak.

“Yeah,” he said. “I know.”

“I can’t sleep,” she cried. “I’m ready, I’m prepared. And I still can’t _fucking sleep.”_

He hugged her tighter, “Yeah, hasn’t it always been like that?”

“Exactly. I’m tired of it. Jon, I’m tired of it. I get so nervous about these fucking exams, about getting perfect grades, and I’m sick of it! _I’m sick of it!_ I’m sick of not being able to have a good night’s sleep before my exams, especially when I see you sleeping next to me, God, you are so lucky. I’m sick of not being able to enjoy some things as being with you or with my friends or just watching Netflix without feeling guilty of not using that time to study. I hate it.”

He kissed her head silently. He probably didn’t know what to say. She didn’t blame him, he had just woken up in the middle of the night, and she was crying to him while he was probably still half asleep.

She hugged his torso tight, dampening his shirt with tears.

“Before I used to go to the library and read for a while…but now with you, I’d rather just stay here…especially because I can’t walk all the way to the library by myself from here at night.”

“I didn’t know you still felt like this,” he told her.

“I thought I was better,” she cried.

“Well, relapses always happen. This doesn’t mean you haven’t gotten any better. Little by little you’re overcoming this, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know if there’s actually an improvement in this.”

“Ah, but I do think you are better,” he said, keeping his voice down. She knew he didn’t want to wake his brother either. “Comparing to how things were when we started dating, and even in our first months, it was so difficult to get you out of those books and class notes for just a few hours. Now you’re making more time for other things besides studying.”

She blew her nose, not answering him, and then hugged him again.

“You lovely woman. You’re so strong. You’ll achieve whatever you want in life, you won’t need those perfect marks to prove your intelligence. If instead of 100% you got 70%, who will give a fuck?"

“ _Iwannado_ …” she said quietly.

“Hmm?” he hummed quietly.

“I wanna do…good things. Like I told you, I wanna make a change,” she said, reminding him of her personal aspirations.

“Yes.”

“For that, I need to learn all I can,” she said.

“Learning is not the same as having the top marks,” he said quietly. “You have to understand, Dany, the best marks are not necessary. Think about what’s best for you. I see you here, in the middle of the night, and I know this is not.”

She sighed. It felt slightly embarrassing for him to tell her that, it felt embarrassing especially because she knew it was mostly true.

“Let’s go to bed now?” he asked her. Her only response was to hug him tighter. He laughed, “Come on, you have an exam tomorrow and I have to get my beauty sleep.”

She still didn’t move nor react to his joke.

“If you don’t move, I’ll move you,” he insisted.

After her lack of response, he stood up and pulled her up. He put his arms behind her and carried her in his arms, walking slowly to his room, careful not to trip in the dark, while she chuckled in his arms.

He placed her on the bed and closed the door before lying next to her. He pulled up the covers on top of them, and placed an arm across her belly, “I hate to see you cry.”

She sniffed, “Don’t worry. It will pass. I’ll fall asleep, eventually.”

She held the arm that hugged her belly and shut her eyes; she knew that it was better to be well rested before an exam. She would try harder to fall asleep.

After a long moment of silence, Jon whispered to her, “Would you like to, maybe, have a smoke with me?”

She opened her eyes again in the dark. She didn’t expect him to say that at all.

“You mean, you mean get high?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s just an idea…for you to relax.”

“Maybe,” she smiled, holding the arm that hugged her. “When, though?”

“Whenever you want. I mean now it could help you sleep.”

She giggled, “Maybe tomorrow after my exam. I have the whole day free after it.”

“Okay,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I want to see you a bit relaxed tomorrow, and I don’t know, I thought it could be…fun if we got high together.”

She caressed his neck in approval. It had been a long time since she had had a smoke, she did not have a good experience with edibles once and it had made her reluctant to try marihuana again. Jon smoked from time to time, and so did her friends from her faculty, but she always felt slightly nervous to try it again. However, with Jon, she knew it was safer to try it once more.

“I just want you to take a break for once,” he told her. “It was so fun to be with you in Dorne, outside of school, without all the stress.”

She stayed silent. He turned her to her side and hugged her from behind, pressing himself against her. He buried his nose in her hair and planted a kiss behind her ear. She pulled his hand from her belly to her lips and planted a kiss on the back of it.

“Try to get some sleep,” he said quietly.

* * *

She held one side of a blanket and he held the other as they both lowered it carefully to the grass, right behind the school’s lake.

“You’re sure it’s safe to smoke here?” she asked him again.

“I’ve smoked here a couple of times before with the guys. No one’s gonna see you. Maybe just some stoner,” he laughed.

He sat down on the blanket and she sat next to him. He was wearing a sweater and sweatpants, ready to get comfortable for the afternoon. He opened his backpack and took out a water bottle and a small tin box. He opened it, took the greenish weed on his fingers, and placed it on a grinder. She helped him place a small, flat paper on the blanket as he finished grinding the weed and pouring it on the paper.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this in school,” she laughed as he rolled the joint.

“I can’t believe you’ve never done this in school,” he grinned.                               

“I think the last time I smoked has been in a high school party when I got paranoid. It’s been a long time.”

“Think about it as just, relaxing, and…forgetting about all the shit that’s going on. I'm not asking you to stop studying hard and become a stoner instead, I just want to see you relaxed for a second this semester,” he told her.

“You’re sure I won’t get paranoid?”

“You won’t,” he said, showing it to her. “It’s good weed, and it’s a small joint. You’ll just have two or three hits, and I’ll smoke the rest.”

She nodded, and he continued, “There’s nothing in here that’s bad for you, or else I wouldn’t give it to you. The worst thing that could happen is that you could feel a little weird or uncomfortable. But this is not gonna harm you.”

She nodded again, “Okay.”

He finished rolling the joint and put it between his lips.

He touched his pockets with both his hands to find a lighter. He took it in his hand while she silently stared at everything he did. With a loud click, the fire came up. He burnt the tip of the joint, inhaling until smoke appeared.

He took the joint between his thumb and his index finger and took it out of his mouth, exhaling the smoke.

“I don’t like the smell,” she smiled.

He laughed.

“Is it good?” she asked.

“Yes.”

Jon put his arm around her shoulders and passed the joint to her. She looked at it, hesitated and decided to take it. She put it between her lips.

“Should I keep the air in for a few seconds?”

“Sure. Five would be good. Inhale deeply now, all you can,” Jon said softly, while he rubbed her shoulder with his hand.

She put it between her lips once more and inhaled.

Jon counted with his fingers: “One, two, three, four, five. Let go.”

She exhaled the smoke from her mouth and coughed hard, holding the joint in her hand.

“It itches,” she coughed, “my throat.”

“What a noob,” he joked.

She coughed again, holding her throat. He laughed and gave her a pat on the back. She laughed too, burying her face in his neck while he held her by the shoulders again.

“I want you to have a break from things,” Jon said again, taking the joint from her hands and inhaling again.  “I want you to just relax for a while and just stop thinking about school. At least for a few hours. ”

“I don’t feel anything, though,” she told him. The only thing she felt was the itch in her throat.

“Just wait a bit.”

Her throat started feeling dry, so he opened the bottle of water and handed it to her. She took a sip and gave it back to him, who drank more than a sip.

“Should I put some music on?” he asked her, taking his small speaker out of his backpack.

 

“Alright,” she said. “Surprise me.”

He connected his phone to his speaker and violins started playing.

“Seriously?” she smiled. “Classical music?”

“Nothing better than Beethoven and Vivaldi when you get high,” he grinned.

She grinned too, then rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his leg.

“Imagine the future headlines,” he said, after exhaling more smoke, “Minister Targaryen spotted getting high during duty hours.”

She laughed out loud, staring at the calm lake in front of them and the tiny waves in its dark water. As she sat cross-legged, he lay down on the blanket and placed his head on her legs, looking up at her and smoking the rest of the joint. She pulled it out of his mouth and took another hit. They were smoking it pure, so this was probably her last hit. She put it back in his mouth, making both of them chuckle, and she placed her hands on the blanket behind her back. She threw her head back while she exhaled the smoke.

“Does it feel good?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” she replied, her face up to the sky, feeling the wind against her neck. “Yes.”

“Okay now, forget about everything…school, that fucking exam you just had, your family…it’s just us now and this great view in front of us.”

She sighed, now looking at the lake, a forgotten part of the school that no one seemed to care about, perhaps because it was far from the dorms or the faculties. She looked down at him, the violins’ notes from his speaker were all they heard. She buried her hands in his curls, touching them, stroking them. It was the softest hair she had ever touched, or so it seemed. She loved how it felt between her fingers, she loved how they were so dark in contrast with her hands.

Her hand traveled lower, stroking his ear, and staying in his jaw. He had shaved this morning, so his skin felt softer than most times. She ran her thumb over his bottom lip, making him close his eyes and giggle. She took his face in her hands and moved it from side to side, looking at every inch of it, her face in a frown due to her concentration.

“You’re beautiful,” she told him, puzzled as if it were the first time she was noticing it. Her face was lowered towards him, her back hunched, as she examined every detail of his face.

She had always thought so, though. It was not the first time she perceived his beauty, and it was not the first time she had told him so. But for some reason, she was so focused on his features now, as if she were looking for a single flaw in a perfect sculpture that she couldn’t think of anything else.

“It looks like you’re searching for a zit or something,” he told her. She laughed out loud as if it were the funniest thing he had ever said.

She held his head and lowered it to the blanket and lay down next to him. They both had their gazes fixed in the sky, which now looked more greenish than blue, when he put an arm around her shoulders and told her, “Darling,” she chuckled at the word, “you will achieve everything you want in life. There's no need to worry this much.”

She breathed and placed her hand over his, on her shoulder. Right now she only wanted to stay here, she didn’t want to go back to her room or to the library to study. How honest was he being, though? Would she actually achieve everything she wanted in life? Did he say it just because she was his girlfriend? Or did he _believe_ it just because she was his girlfriend?

“You see, if there’s a problem and there’s a solution to it, there’s no need to worry. And if there is no solution to the problem, then what’s the point in worrying?”

She sighed, thoughtful. He understood how she felt, at least the general feeling. He was a really nervous person. He got nervous for different reasons than she did, but he still knew what it meant to over think or _over worry_ about things that others didn’t seem to mind much about.

"I didn't come up with that myself," he smiled, "I saw a TedTalk from the Dalai Lama when he says so."

She chuckled. He carded his fingers through her thin hair, as if they were combing it. She always loved how it felt, but now it felt so much better. She couldn’t really decide how, but every touch and every move felt so good now.

“Your hair is so blonde,” he told her. Now it felt like he was tangling it more than combing it. “Wanna know something funny?”

“Yes,” she replied.

“I used to…you know, before we had sex…I used to wonder if your pubic hair was as blonde as the hair on your head.”

Dany laughed out loud, covering her face with her hands. “I find it ridiculous that you thought my pubic hair was another color than my actual hair, yet I find it flattering that you thought about me naked during the early times.”

“Didn’t you think about _me_ naked?” he chuckled.

“All the time, honey,” she laughed.

“Weed makes sex ten times better, you know,” he told her.

“Why didn’t you tell me that before?”

“I thought it was common knowledge,” he replied.

“Well, I thought double integrals were common knowledge too, yet you didn’t know shit about them when we met.”

He laughed out loud, “You’ll mock me forever about that day, won’t you? But apparently you found my ignorance too attractive as you couldn’t resist kissing these lips that night.”

“Ohhhh,” she exclaimed, laughing. “Here we go again.”

It had been almost two years now, and it was still embarrassing to remember she had kissed Jon the day they met. Yet the weed, she thought it was probably the weed, made it impossible not to laugh.

“And,” he said between chuckles, “Missandei announcing you had never had sex.”

“Fucking bitch,” Dany laughed, “She was too drunk, I forgive her. It was difficult to forgive, though.”

He laughed out loud with her too. It took more than a moment for the laughs to cease; everything seemed funnier now, or, felt lighter now. It felt like everything that happened, flew away. The music kept sounding. Every note of the pianos and violins felt like it flowed perfectly out of the speaker and was then perfectly replaced by another note. 

She looked at a cloud passing slowly above them, and could not stop watching it. She couldn’t decide if it was moving slowly or quickly, but she was amazed by it. It wasn’t only until Jon took her hand in his that she was brought back to the moment, and she pulled his hand in hers over her chest and observed his fingers, his pale, long hand with dark hairs on it between her small fingers, she had a tight grip on them. She loved how every silence was filled with the sound of violins.

She felt like changing her position again. She placed an elbow on the blanket, allowing her head to support itself in her hand, that way her body was on its side facing Jon. He looked up at her face.

“You’re still staring at me?” he asked.

“I’m sorry,” she laughed, touching the neck of his sweater. “I can’t help it.”

He raised a hand to her face and put a lock of hair behind her ear. She stared down at his lips, it felt impossible not to kiss him. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. She placed a hand on his neck while she continued to press her lips to his. They felt so soft beneath hers. He turned his head to his side and they both opened their mouths against each others. His tongue entered her mouth and crashed with hers. She gasped, surprised as if they had never done that before. She let him do that again, feeling his tongue inside her mouth, wet and warm, slowly licking everything he could. Her whole body tingled; it was not possible that it felt this good.

She decided she should do it this time. She pushed her tongue into his mouth slowly, gently. He placed his hand on her buttocks and rested it there. They had all the time in the world, or so it seemed. How much time had passed? Ten minutes? An hour? She wasn’t sure. She ran her fingers through his neck, up to his ear, and she stroked his earlobe with the tip of her fingers. He moaned in her mouth.

She pulled back to look down at him, his eyes were still closed, and touched his lips again with her thumb. She placed her hand on one side of his neck while she slowly pressed kisses on the other side.

“Dany,” he breathed, his fingers scratching her buttocks slowly. “Anyone can come at any moment. We are not the only ones who come here for a smoke.”

“I know,” she said, planting soft, silent kisses in his neck. “I’m just kissing you. I just want to kiss you.”

“Okay,” he replied. “Nothing more. If we cross the line we get expelled, you know.”

“Says the guy who fingered me in the library,” she replied, making him laugh out loud.

“You tried to read a book," he kept on laughing, "while my fingers were inside you!”

She started laughing as well, loudly, with her eyes shut. It felt impossible to hold back the laughter and to stop.

“Are you laughing like that because of the weed?” he asked, grinning.

“No,” she replied, still chuckling, her fingers holding the neck of his sweater. “You make me happy.”

“Good to know,” he kept on grinning, holding her waist.

She adjusted herself, getting on top of him, and hugged his head, pressing a loud kiss on his lips, “Mmmm,” she hummed, “the boy of my dreams.”

He hugged her tighter by the back and exclaimed, “The love of my life!” and rolled them both to their side between laughs.

She took his cheeks and pulled them, pressing more loud kisses on his face.

“We’re getting too sexual in public,” he laughed, his hands on her lower back. “No more kisses!”

She laughed and stuck her tongue out while he ducked her face.

“Don’t lick me,” he laughed. “Don’t!”

She held his face with her hands and licked his cheek, making both of them laugh out loud.

“Why are you like this?!” he laughed.

She finally let him go and took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture with him. They both laughed when they looked at their faces.

“Look at your eyes!”

“Look at _your_ eyes!”

He rested his head on her shoulder while she took more pictures, laughing when they looked at themselves and noticed how high they actually looked.

Soon, they both started feeling lazier. She stroked his curls while he kept his face on her shoulder, hugging her by the tummy.

“Do you think dragons are real?” she asked him suddenly, pulling his curls softly with her fingers.

“What are you talking about? I think someone would have noticed if there was a dragon flying around.”

“No I mean, not now. But maybe they have existed before, right?” she asked, her eyes closed.

“No, they fucking breathe fire,” he replied.

“Why have they been so popular in ancient cultures then? In every part of the world…” she stopped.

“In every part of the world…?” he asked.

“I don’t remember,” she laughed, stroking her eyes. “Fucking weed.”

Both her feet were now on the blanket, her knees up. She tilted her head for her cheek to be against his hair, still stroking it with her fingers. She loved his hair, she wondered which of the two had better hair and then laughed about it on her own.

“What?” he asked, in a sleepy voice.

“Nothing…you cutie,” she replied, making him chuckle. They didn’t call each other names like most couples did, but there were times when cheesy nicknames just popped out of her mouth. “How do you feel?” she asked him this time.

“Comfortable,” he replied in a low voice, holding her tight.

“I think we should take a nap,” she proposed.

“Let’s go back to mine,” he agreed.

“I’m too lazy to walk all the way back.”

“Come on,” he said, “We’ll get into my bed and be all warm and cozy and get some sleep.”

“I can’t move,” she told him. “You’ll have to carry me back like you did last night.”

He laughed, “From the kitchen to my room! You can’t compare the distance. I’m not gonna carry you, I’m tired too.”

“I feel like…the floor is a giant magnet, and it’s pulling me down. It’s not letting me get up,” she said, making him chuckle and shake his head.

“I think you’ve smoked more than you should have,” he grinned.

“I’ll fall asleep here,” she said.

“No,” he said. “It will get too cold.”

He stood up and she remained lying down on the blanket, she felt too sleepy. She extended both arms up to him and told him, “Just take my hands and drag me to your place.”

He laughed again, “You crazy woman. Stand up.”

He extended a hand to her and she finally decided to take it. He pulled her up and she lazily stood up. They took their things and Jon put them in his backpack. She walked behind him, holding both his hands in front of her as he stretched his arms back, they probably looked hilarious to the people they crossed.

Getting to the third floor climbing up the stairs felt like a huge achievement, which she wanted to celebrate by getting a whole evening of sleep. She lay on the bed, pulled the covers over herself, and curled herself up.

“I can’t keep my eyelids open,” he said as he lowered the curtains to darken the room. “I’m very hungry too, though.”

“Oh fuck it,” she whispered, more tired than ever. “We’ll eat when we wake up.”

He groaned as he lay down on the bed and got under the covers. He felt her cold hands under the sheets and pressed them between his to warm them up. She tried to smile or thank him, but she had no strength now, she was sure she would fall asleep at any second. He yawned and put an arm around her shoulders. She smiled at all the sounds of laziness he was making, and snaked her hand under his t-shirt, feeling his warm belly. She slowly moved it upwards, caressing his ribcage.

“You’re so cozy,” she said quietly, with the little strength she had left.

They both stayed still, her head resting on his shoulder and her arm kept hugging his torso. His fingers were buried in her hair, but neither of them moved anymore. His chest rose and fell under her arm as he breathed, and she breathed slightly quicker next to him. It was the only sound they made. It was so warm to be under the covers and tangled with him.

It wasn’t difficult to fall asleep. When she woke, she noticed she had dampened his t-shirt with slobber and that there was a slight pain in her neck because of the position it had been in.  She breathed in, feeling the scent of the room, that same smell of his pillows and pajamas every morning when he woke. She adjusted her body, looking up to the roof, and he turned to his side after a moment.

When he opened his eyes, she smiled at him and placed a hand on his neck, pressing a kiss on his lips.

“Jon,” she whispered.

“What time is it?” he asked in a sleepy voice, that same sleepy voice she had told him many times how much it turned her on.

“Don’t know,” she said.

He faced her and rested his hand on her warm neck. He pulled her face to his and pressed a kiss on her lips, and then another one. 

“Let’s do this again sometime,” she found herself saying. “Or…when we’re like eighty in our retirement home.”

He chuckled, “You liked it?”

Yes, she had liked it very much. He liked to smoke every once in a while to relax or to have a laugh with his friends, but she always held herself back by the fear of getting paranoid.

“You know what…I would actually like to _feel_ like this…but without the weed. To just be myself and forget about all these things that I get so stressed about.”

She knew that now that the effect of the drug had worn off, she had to go back to the real world, a world where she always struggled to have the best grades, a world in which her adult life was starting and she was now practically on her own. Her mother was not there for her the whole time as it was before, her older brother was now married and had a life of his own, his other brother only increased her headaches and anxieties…a world where it seemed frightening to grow up, where there was always an uncertainty if she would fail or not.

“Weed,” he told her, staring at her, “is not the solution to how you feel, or to what you want. But it is not _bad_ for you, I would not give you something that harmed you. Just know that whenever you want to have like three hours for yourself, or for ourselves, you can have this. But that’s the problem: it is just three hours. Once it wears off, it wears off.”

“I just feel like…I give too many fucks about life,” she told him, and put her hand on his cheek.

“That’s not wrong. You just have to find what’s actually worth giving a fuck about,” he replied.

“That’s wise,” she chuckled. She pressed a kiss to his lips and he sighed with his eyes closed.

“You should still study, you should still…thrive, and learn, and make an effort to pass your exams and be a great politician but…you should not ruin yourself by doing it.”

She nodded, and suddenly felt in her eyes and nose that she wanted to cry again, but she held it in as much as she could. She knew it, no extreme is good: neither studying excessively or not studying at all.

“And there’s a therapist at school. I’m sure she’s much more qualified than I am to tell you all this. But I care for you…so I will do my best to help you. If you don’t necessarily want my advice then I will do the job of distracting you from of those books when it’s not study-time.”

“Yes,” she said, feeling the sting of tears. “Yes, I would like that. Maybe not bungee jumping, but just doing something out of the routine…yeah. Thank you, Jon.” She curled up more under the covers and told him, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mrs. President.”

She chuckled, wondering how many times she had told him she loved him. How she probably didn’t really understand the weight of her words the first time she’d said it to him, but how true she now realized they were. Jon…she wanted to see him happy above everything and he wanted to see her happy above everything. A light feeling in her chest invaded her, she felt so lucky for having him.

“I will go out to drink with my friends tonight but I just don’t ever wanna get up from here,” he told her, his body was also curled up under the covers.

“Go,” she said. “Have fun.”

“You wanna come?”

She exhaled, “I think I’d rather have the night for myself.”

 

Later, after he prepared them a salad as an attempt for dinner, he went out and she lay on the bed again, her face pressed in a grin against the pillow as he closed the door. At least for tonight, she didn’t want to think about anything that would bother or worry her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH I HAD THIS IDEA OF OTP GETTING HIGH AND COULDN'T STOP MYSELF FROM WRITING IT I'M SORRY!! I hope you didn't hate it!  
> Quick question! Do you guys also picture Kit and Emilia when you read this fic? I picture them as slightly skinnier, Kit without a beard so he can have a more baby-like face, and Emilia probably a little less curvy to look younger, hehe.
> 
> Next chap 1st week of september when my exams are over! Cheers!


	29. Commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of effort was put into this chapter. I truly hope you like it.

Nighttime was certainly not something Dany had ever liked. When she was a kid, she was afraid of ghosts or monsters in the dark. Later on, nighttime was the moment in which she could silently cry herself to sleep thinking about her father. As she kept growing, nighttime had become the moment for her anxieties to come up. It was true that she was slowly learning to control and handle her worries about school, her grades, her future, though, but it still was the most complicated moment of her days. No one would ever guess how overwhelmed she could get about such things, Jon had told her. Most people saw her as someone cheerful, talking to others with a grin and joking around. The more she thought about herself, the more similar she felt to Jon, or the more she felt she could understand his anxieties.

Nighttime was better with him by her side. She didn’t try to evade her thoughts by going to the library until late, it had been a long time since she had preferred to sleep next to him. It always felt better to finish the day curled up under the covers with Jon, rolling in the mattress when she was asleep and bumping into him, sometimes putting an arm around his stomach. Sometimes each of them slept by their side but her feet could be touching his legs. It always felt better to sleep with Jon.

But she had often preferred to keep to herself some thoughts that appeared at night from time to time…when Jon was beside her sleeping and she stared at him in the dark: his features, barely visible, his dark hair, his chest moving as he breathed…What if he didn’t love her? What if he only _liked_ her, while she was madly in love with him? Or maybe he _did_ love her, he had showed it to her in many ways, but…what if he suddenly stopped loving her? How could she deal with it? What if one day he decided that it was enough…that they had had a good time together, but that it was time to let go…

She thought there was no problem in having those thoughts in their early months, but why did they keep creeping out at night after two years of being together? After sharing so much with each other, after opening up to each other as they hadn’t done to anybody else, after talking about their future and knowing they want to be together in the long run, after telling the other they loved them, after the willingness of both to solve every problem they had as a couple, it made no sense. Why were there times when she would fear that might leave her or stop loving her one day?

 _Maybe that was_ why, she thought to herself. Being together for two years had meant that they knew the other so well by now, that both were sure that they loved each other. So ending this strong, two-year-love would be devastating. The more time they shared together, the more days and nights they spent together, the stronger their relationship. And so, ending the relationship would be terribly worse every second that passed.

But these thoughts belonged in those moments. They belonged in the nighttime when she woke up at three am or when she couldn’t fall asleep and she rolled nervously on the sheets, either alone in bed or with him by her side. During the day, a simple ‘ _have a good day_ ’ or ‘ _are you sure you’re not forgetting your keys?_ ’ was enough to remember how much he cared for her. A simple goodbye kiss in the mornings was enough to imagine the same situation ten years from now. She knew he loved her, she knew he could get on top of her and hug her tight as they rolled on the bed, wanting to be closer and closer to each other, and when they couldn’t get any closer, they still wanted to get even closer, to feel each other in every inch of their body and not wanting to let go.

Yet there were times when she desperately wanted to shake him and wake him up and ask him if he loved her, just to hear it one more time and be sure of it again. Did he also feel the same way about her? Did he also have these type of thoughts at night? 

They had been having breakfast together in his flat before class, sitting across each other at his small table.

“You’re a Hufflepuff,” she told him, her phone in one hand while she drank her orange juice with the other one.

“I am _not_ a Hufflepuff,” he replied, his eyes wide in surprise.

She turned her phone to show him the screen.

“The test is wrong,” he said. “Give me your phone, I’ll do it again.”

Dany laughed, “Nope. It’s done. That’s your house.”

He laughed, shaking his head.

While they kept eating she couldn’t keep out of her head the thought of him not living so close to her anymore, as he would move out after graduation. She would certainly miss being with him almost every day, or visiting each other whenever they wanted to, no matter the hour.

“How are we gonna do when you graduate?” she suddenly asked him.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well, in school it’s like…I see you every day, or most days a week. You either sleep over or I sleep over…when you finish school it won’t be like that anymore.”

“Yes, but I’m staying in the city. It’s not like I’m going back to Winterfell. I’ll find a job here in King’s Landing, whatever allows me to pay the rent. I’ll find a flat with a big bed,” he said, making her laugh, “Really, I’ll work hard for it. Like, two jobs! And you can stay over when you want. And my brother won’t be there anymore, of course.”

Her elbow was against the table while her cheek rested in her hand, smiling at him and at how excited he sounded.

“And we could even live together,” he told her.

Her smile vanished in confusion. They had talked about living together a couple of times, but never this soon, this was his last semester at school. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“You could stop living in those shitty school dorms and rent a flat with me,” he continued.

She took his hand and caressed it with her thumb, “Wait for me to graduate too, Jon.”

“Why?” he asked.

She sighed. She knew it was him with whom she wanted to live. She’d rather live with him than with Missandei in her small room. But even so, she felt that it was too big of a step to take this soon.

“Because I…I’m not sure I’m ready for it.”

He blinked.

“Don’t take it the wrong way. I’d love to live with you and you know it. I just feel like I need more time before we actually live together.”

“But we practically live together now,” he insisted. “You just said it, we’re together almost every day, we eat together, we sleep together, what would be the big difference? Having your own closet full at the same place as me?”

“It’s not just that, it’s…the fact that we have to…share so much together; the fact that I’m in school to get an education and I want to make the most of it.”

He stayed silent, looking at her.

“Plus, my mum would tell me to fuck off if I told her I want to live with you,” she added.

“We’re both adults and can make the decision,” he replied quickly.

“She pays for my rent so, no.”

“But...you could talk to her!” he exclaimed. She noticed he was getting uncomfortable. “You could tell her that you really want this and that living in school is not that good-“

She sighed, "You're not listening, Jon. I'm not ready yet."

He frowned, "But...why?"

She stayed silent.

"We've talked about this, haven’t we?" he said. "We both want this for the long term."

"Yes, but moving in together is like…the previous step before marriage. It’s like, full commitment."

"I thought we were both on the same page,” he replied. “I thought you wanted this as much as I do."

"I do! You know I do. I just feel like it’s still too soon. I'm still in school...I still feel so...young! I don't know!"

"Aren’t you _sure_ about our relationship? Aren’t you… _certain_ that this is what you want?”

“Yes! Of course I am.”

“But you’re not proving it!” he scowled.

She flinched. _Not proving it?!_

“Since when proving that I love you means accepting everything you want?”

“Not everything! But this…this is important!”

“Exactly! It _is_ important, that’s why I need more time to think about it! Jon, I’m here to study.”

“Yeah,” he said, “always studying.”

"Really? Jon, are you being serious right now?” she was starting to get angry. “You're being such a baby."

“Oh, _I’m_ the baby? You’re the one who seems insecure right now,” he replied.

“Really?! I’m the insecure one in this situation?” she exhaled a laugh, feeling more and more upset. She wanted to strike back, she felt her anger starting to grow in her throat, but she knew it wouldn’t calm Jon down at all.

“Jon I want to finish my bachelors,” she continued, holding herself from bursting with anger. If he was this upset, she needed to explain herself further to calm him down. “It’s one more year, then I’ll talk to my mum. I’ll get any job to be able to pay a place to live when we’re both out of school,” she sighed, she meant what she was saying. “But now, this is the most important thing, okay? School is my priority.”

He pursed his lips. She noticed there was more he wanted to say but was holding back. She sighed, she did want to live with him, to sleep with him every night and come home to him after a full day of studying, without worrying if his brother was or wasn’t home and freely make love whenever they felt like it. However, moving in together did demonstrate that they both loved each other enough not to leave the other. It meant that the probabilities of Jon leaving her one day, out of the blue, were much smaller.

But she meant what she said about it feeling like one step before marriage. Her relationship with Jon was steady, healthy, it was much better than how she had thought it would be when they were going out. It was infinitely much better. But just one more year of being together, growing together and learning more and more about the other was what she wanted before she could make that choice. She knew her priority right now was school, and she knew if she lived with him, the two of them alone, it would be harder to succeed in school as much as she wanted to.

He closed his eyes and held the space between his eyebrows, with his elbow resting on the table. Dany sighed and stood up to take the plates and mugs to the sink.

“Leave it there,” he said, not moving from his position. “I’ll wash.”

“Alright,” she said. “Thanks.”

She checked the time on her phone. It was time to go to class. She hesitated about how she should say goodbye to him. Should she give him a kiss? Was she angry at him? Was she supposed to be angry at him? Was this even an argument?

“Bye,” she told him after grabbing her purse.

He adjusted himself on his chair, probably not knowing what to do either, “Bye. Have a nice day.”

She felt her lips quickly moving into a tiny smile. No matter the argument, he would always wish her a good day in the mornings. Before closing the door, she hesitated again if she should say ‘I love you’ before leaving, but the thought of him telling her she wasn’t ‘proving it’ crept in again. She sighed, annoyed by how selfish he had sounded in that conversation, and closed the door to leave.

Why was he so eager to move in together _now_? Why not wait one year more? Wasn’t he certain that she loved him anyway?

* * *

“So,” Dany said, “regressive taxes.”

She was sitting with her laptop in a study room, working in her finance group project with Margaery and Grey Worm.

“I think you should decrease the subsidies a bit. At least by 1%.”

“Can I come over?” Jon texted her.

“I’m studying,” she replied. “I’m not in my room.”

“I'm saying, let's drop the interest rate,” Margaery said, Dany left her phone aside to listen to her. “More credits will be issued, there will be more investment.”

“Yes but.... there’s also a higher risk of a bubble if we lower the interest rate too much,” Dany replied.

Grey worm sat back to think.

He had started hanging out with Dany and her friends that semester and had easily become good friends. He was tall, dark skinned, and usually had a serious expression on his face. But he always surprised them with his sense of humor.

Her phone kept vibrating with messages as she continued discussing her finance project with her group. Margaery looked at the phone and then at Dany, probably wondering why she wasn’t even looking at it.

After a while, her phone started ringing. She sighed and picked it up.

“Hey,” Jon said. “I was texting you. I don’t know if you saw my texts?”

“Yeah, I was gonna answer in a bit.”

“Okay, uhm, so can I come over?” he asked anxiously. “I really want to talk.”

“I'm not in my room now,” she replied coldly.

“Okay, then, later?”

“I'm in group work for my finance class. I don’t know at what time we’ll finish. I thought you were gonna work on your thesis today, though.”

“Yes, I am working on it. But…tonight, can I see you tonight?”

She sighed, they would have to talk about it again eventually. “Sure. I'll be in my room.”

After she hung up, Margaery asked, “Jon?”

“Yeah,” Dany sighed.

“You don't seem so happy about him calling you.”

Dany looked down, “We had...kind of an argument.” She wasn’t even sure if it could be called an argument, but she didn’t feel like explaining herself further.

Margaery gave her a sad smile, “Everything alright, though?”

“Yeah, we'll sort things out.” After a pause, she cleared her throat and said, “So, investment.”

“What happened, though?” Grey Worm asked.

“She clearly doesn’t want to talk about it, Jason. Don’t be nosey,” Margaery said.

“I’m just checking if she’s okay, though. And you know I hate it when you call me by my actual name.”

“Grey Worm is just not a nice nickname,” Margaery laughed.

“Yeah, no, we’re fine I guess,” Dany said. “He wants us to move together.”

“Together?” asked Grey Worm, surprised.

“Hmm,” Dany hummed, quickly regretting she started talking about it. “I don’t know, guys. Let’s go on with finance.”

* * *

She met him downstairs at the entrance of her dorm. He said hi to her and pressed a kiss to her lips. She sighed, not sure if she should actually feel angry at him. He followed her into her room and sat on her bed, Missandei hadn't arrived yet. 

“What was it you wanted to talk about?” she asked, her back to him while she took her pajamas off her drawer.

“About today of course,” he replied. “I don’t know why I acted like that earlier.”

She rolled her eyes, her back to him. Selfishness was the only reason that came to her mind right now. She took her shirt off, waiting for him to continue, and put on her pajama t-shirt.

He cleared his throat, and said, “I don’t wanna pressure you to do something you don’t want to do.”

“I do want it. Just not yet,” she said.

“Well, I don’t want to pressure you to do something you're not ready for,” he corrected himself. She turned around to face him, standing up in front of him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs spread apart and his hands pressed together.

“It’s like…” she hesitated, searching for the right words. “When you were so nervous about having sex for the first time. Remember? Do you remember that I wanted it and that I told you I wanted it but you still felt nervous, and it was okay, because I was willing to wait for you to be ready?”

He gave her a small nod, staying silent.

“I never told you that if we didn’t have sex it meant that you didn’t like me, or that you didn’t want to be my boyfriend. So why were you telling me that if I don’t want to move in as soon as you graduate it means that I don’t love you?”

“I…I know I…,” he mumbled. He scratched his neck, thoughtful. “But…I mean…I had so much anxiety back then. It was because of that. I was too anxious when it came to having sex for the first time, I got too nervous.”

“Exactly! I mean, you weren’t ready…and I was. And now I don’t feel ready to move in together, yet you are….and I waited for you! Can’t you do the same?” she said, starting to feel unsettled again.

“But do you want to do this? Are you sure you want it? To move in with me? At some point?” he asked quickly.

“Yes!” she exclaimed, annoyed. “Yes,” she said again, a little calmer. She closed the space between them. “We will live together, alright? I’ll finish school and we’ll move in together.”

She held him by the shoulder and looked down at him. How could he _still_ doubt that? They had been together for over two years and had talked about this before. How could he still think she wouldn’t want to live with her later on?

She hugged him by the nape of his neck and pressed a kiss on his head, resting her chin on his head. He put a hand on her waist.

They heard the door opening and separated from each other. Missandei walked into the room and dropped her purse on the bed. “Hello, guys.”

“Let’s go out,” Dany whispered to Jon. She felt like this conversation had not ended. She still wanted to know why he had been so upset about this topic. He followed her into the common room, but there were too many people there. They decided then to go outside and sit on a bench. It was a dark night. She thought he was probably thinking about how they would have privacy in a flat of their own. She couldn’t deny it sounded quite tempting.

“Why does it bother you that I don’t want to move in now?” she asked him.

“I don’t know,” he replied.

She held his hand between them. With his other hand, he anxiously played with his phone, turning it from side to side on his thigh.

“Sometimes I wonder…” he broke the silence. “What if one day you just decide that…you don’t love me anymore? God, I must sound so stupid.”

She frowned in curiosity, and turned to him.

“I love you, okay?” he continued. “And sometimes I’m scared that…maybe one day you could get bored or…think that it’s always the same or just decide that I’m not for you or something?”

“Bored of you?” she asked.

He shrugged, “Maybe. Like, it scares me sometimes, how much I love you, ‘cause I’ve never felt like this about anyone else. So with you, it’s like, all new. And I want to be with you always but sometimes I get worried because what if you suddenly decide one day…that I’m not the one for you? That it was fun to be together but then maybe you find someone else…or not necessarily someone else but just think…that I’m not enough for you?”

“No,” she said. “No, no, no, no, no.”

She turned her body to hug him around the neck, he returned the embrace, hugging her back. It was in that moment when she understood she wasn’t the only one who had these thoughts. He knew she loved him, but he still had that fear sometimes, of her leaving him, or of their relationship just not lasting at all.

“Oh my god,” she whispered. “I love you. And I’d be lying if I told you I don’t feel this way sometimes.”

“I don’t always feel like this, though,” he told her. “I know you love me, but sometimes I…wonder…or think…that, I don’t know.”

She understood what he was telling her. She couldn’t deny she still felt upset about him insisting on living together, but she understood that he was trying to tell her that this was the reason behind his insecurities.

She didn’t know what else to tell him for him not to feel that way. She knew how it felt and wished desperately he didn’t feel like that. It hurt to know that he had those thoughts too sometimes, but at the same time, she felt relieved to know she wasn’t the only one who had such worries and insecurities, even after all the time that had passed and everything they had been through.

“There are times,” she interrupted herself to give him a kiss. “There are times when I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend, that out of all the people in the world you chose me.”

"Please, don't leave me," he said. "Don't break up with me."

"No, no, no," she replied. "I won't. I love you. Trust me."

He held his jaw with his fingers and pressed it. “I’ll tell you what frightens me."

She nodded, holding his hand.

“I’ve realized love has us in such a risky, or, dangerous position. You make me happy, and by the second you become more and more important to me. So, the thing is, my happiness is in your hands. You control it. You might lose interest, you might meet someone else, you might even die. And that…” he shook his head, “that would be…that would wreck my life, completely. That would…” he breathed.

She pressed his hand. “I know what you mean, yes. My happiness is also in your hands.”

“So there’s always anxiety in loving someone, isn’t there? There is so much at risk, we could lose it in any moment! We are putting ourselves willingly in this risk, opening up to one another and loving each other so much. Our well-being is at risk.”

The stronger their relationship gets, the more catastrophic its ending would be, she thought again. Moving in together meant both the reassurance of their mutual love, but also a risk of losing a bigger portion of her well-being and happiness, if things were not to work out. She knew she loved him and he loved her, she knew she wanted to live with him, but a part of her still felt too insecure or too young to take such a step, to risk a mistake being made from either of them that could end such a strong relationship. And what if their relationship just didn't work out? It would be terribly difficult to end it, she would have to find another place to stay, move out, it was too much to think about. The stronger their relationship gets, the more catastrophic its ending would be, she kept on thinking. The more time passed, the more they had to lose. Commitment was frightening; she couldn’t deny it. But she felt like she would never break up with him. Would he break up with her though? He had just told her how much he wanted to be with her and how he was afraid of them breaking up, so it didn’t feel plausible at the moment. But in the future? Would their relationship always be as strong as it had been lately? Would it always feel this good? She hoped so.

Everybody has these thoughts, she said to herself. They felt so horrible, so frustrating at times. It felt even more frustrating to think that Jon had them. How she would do everything in her power to keep these thoughts away from his mind, to take it all away and only leave happiness in him. What better way to calm these fears, then, than by giving the other a reason not to doubt their loyalty? A reason that they would never leave? In the end, there was no better thing they could do than to love, and allow the other to love them back. She shut her eyes as she hugged him tightly. She loved him. She wanted to be with him always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading and OMG I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING IN GOT FINALLY! OUR SHIP HAS SAILED AND IT IS CANON! After so many years of fangirling about them and everyone telling me they wouldn’t get together! I am still recovering from the season finale!  
> If someone wants to discuss jonerys in got, be my guest, I NEED TO TALK ABOUT IT WITH PEOPLE!!
> 
> Next up: fun times alone at home!


	30. Home Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating the fact that our ship is canon!

Jon was sitting on his bed, reading his thesis on his laptop as he received a text from Ned telling him that the family would not be home this weekend. Dany was sitting at his desk, writing another of the many essays she had to write for her classes. Why not go with her to his house at Winterfell for the weekend? This semester was not being easy at all, neither for Dany nor for Jon. It had been mostly stressful, especially because he was struggling to write his thesis as best as possible. Spending a weekend away with her would certainly be fun for the both of them.

“My parents will be out of town with the kids for my cousin’s birthday,” he told her.

“Cool,” she said, barely paying attention to what he was saying.

“Friday and Saturday. They’ll be back on Sunday,” he said, expecting a longer answer from her.

“Okay,” she only replied, typing in her laptop.

“Are you thinking the same-?”

“You’re distracting me!” she exclaimed. “You’re distracting me,” she repeated softly, almost as an apology.

“Uh, sorry,” he said.

She turned the chair to face him, waiting for him to talk more.

Studying or spending time with each other? That had been a question since the start of their relationship. They studied together sometimes, or she studied in his place, trying their best not to distract each other. It wasn’t easy, but it was worth it if it meant spending more time together.

“I wanted…” he started. But then shook his head and decided not to interrupt her even more. “We’ll talk later, finish your essay, don’t worry.”

She sighed and said, “Alright. My fifteen-minute pause starts now. Tell me what is it.”

“Yeah, sure, sure. I was saying that my family will be out of town this weekend.  They’re coming back on Sunday,” he said, placing his laptop next to him on the mattress.

“Okay,” she said.

“I was wondering if you had any plans at school this weekend or if you wanted to go there.”

“To your house?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“To your empty house?”

“Yeah,” he replied. She raised her eyebrows with a tiny smile on her face, he hoped she was also excited about it.

She nodded, “Could be. Will your parents be okay with that? Are you sure?”

“We…could…not tell them?” he said. Probably Ned wouldn't mind. But Cat? She wouldn't be happy about it at all.

“You think they won’t find out?”

“I don’t know,” he said, standing up. “But I’m not sure they’d be happy with the two of us alone there.” He walked over and sat on her lap. “Have any ideas?” he asked her.

“When did they tell you this? That they’re getting out of town?” she asked, putting her arm around his waist.

“Just now.”

“Tell them we had already bought the train tickets to see them on Friday and that it’s a pity that they won’t be there.”

“But...” he hesitated. “Yeah…yeah. Yeah! I’ll tell that to my dad. Alright, nice, thank you.”

“Alright, then,” she said, her face pressed against his back, “Now get up, you’re insanely heavy.”

“I think I’d rather stay here,” he said, dropping his head back.

She laughed, holding his arms, “You’re gonna break me. Get up.”

“Ask me nicely, bossy girl,” he grinned, turning to face her.

Dany sighed, hugging him tight by the waist, and said, “My dearest and loveliest boyfriend, could you please get your ass up from my lap?”

He stretched his neck to give her a loud kiss on the cheek. He stood and grabbed his phone to text his parents.

* * *

“What do you prefer? Getting drunk with friends or by ourselves?” he asked her, pushing the shopping cart at the supermarket in Winterfell.

She laughed, walking by his side, “I like both…”

“I don’t know about you but I…” he said as he pushed the cart into the alcohol hallway, “feel like getting drunk tonight.”

She grinned, “At your place?! Nice! Yes! Sure!”

He smiled, excited to spend a night only with her in his house, with no one to bother them and staying up till late doing whatever they wanted. He put a bottle of vodka in the cart and they kept walking around the supermarket.

“So, what should we eat?” he asked her.

She pursed her lips, thinking.

“Let’s get a pizza, one of those that are like frozen so we just put it in the oven and it’s ready to eat,” she told him.

“Hmm…” he hummed. She often forgot he was lactose intolerant. “I don’t know…the cheese…”

“Oh! Right! Sorry,” she giggled.

“No, you know, I think a pizza might be okay,” he said.

“Are you sure?” she said.

“Yeah, I don’t think there’s _that_ much cheese in it,” he said. “And I haven’t had a pizza in ages, so yeah, let’s do it.”

She stayed silent, “Sure?” she asked again.

He smiled, “I’m sure, yes. Let’s eat a pizza while we get drunk.”

While he put a box of orange juice in the cart, she walked ahead of him to grab a pizza from the freezers. She took one in her hand and searched Jon with her gaze. He waved at her from the other side of the hallway.

“Watch your head!” she laughed, “I’m gonna throw this into the cart.”

“You’re crazy!” Jon exclaimed from the other side of the hallway. “Don’t! You’ll screw it up if it falls to the ground.”

“Then catch it!” she shouted and swung her wrist while the pizza flew away from her.

Jon ran to catch it, but he missed it and it made a loud sound as it fell to the floor.

“You ruined it!” Jon said, leaning down to grab it and then put it in the cart.

“I did not!” she laughed, running to him. “It’s frozen, it’s hard as a rock.”

“Hard as a cock?!” he asked her, holding her hands as she approached him.

“A rock!” she laughed harder, pressing a kiss on his lips. “And the whole supermarket heard you.”

They kept walking down the supermarket, now searching for popcorn. When he walked towards the shelf to grab a big bag of popcorn, Dany grabbed the cart by the handles and ran to the other side of the hallway.

“What are you doing?!” he shouted.

She turned the cart to face him and said, “Okay, your turn!”

He stared at her, and after hesitating for a second, he looked to both his sides to see if there was anyone around. She also seemed excited to be here with him, wanting to be only with him as he did. There was no way he would say no to throwing that popcorn bag when she was laughing this hard.

“Hurry!” she laughed.

He let go the popcorn over his foot and kicked it hard. They both raised their gaze as the bag flew up and fell in the hallway next to them.

“Shit!” he shouted. “Shit, shit, shit!”

She laughed out loud as he ran to the other hallway and she ran after him. He picked it up from the floor, while a woman stared at him and asked him what happened.

“I dropped it,” he just said, making Dany snort next to him, holding back her laughter.

Finally, they went looking for a can of Pringles. Once more, she ran to the other side of the hallway and did a little jump in preparation. Jon held the cart by the handle on the other side as she raised one leg in the air and passed the Pringles can under her leg to throw it in the air. Jon pushed the cart in front of him to try to get the can to fall inside the cart, and once again, they failed. The two of them laughed out loud, as she walked to him and hugged his waist.

“You’re fucking nuts,” Jon laughed.

She kissed his cheek and told him, “Okay, and now with condoms.”

“No!” he laughed. “We have enough condoms.”

“Do we have enough lube?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Then there’s nothing else missing?”

“No,” he said, and grinned wondering if she actually wanted to buy something else or just wanted to throw more things into the cart.

They paid and went home. For some reason Jon felt the excitement in his belly, it felt like they were on vacations together as they arrived at the house and put on music and Dany sang out loud as she put the pizza in the oven.

“First things first,” said Jon, “I’m gonna let Ghost into the house.”

He ran to open the door to let him into the house, as he was only allowed to be outside. Ghost moved in excitement, as Jon stroked his head, he ran around the first floor and then met Dany in the kitchen. She screeched in joy and squatted down to pet him and hug him. Jon grinned, loving how wide she grinned as Ghost lay on the ground and she stroked his belly. They went upstairs to Jon’s room while the pizza heated up in the oven. Ghost climbed on the bed and so did Dany. She crawled over to him to pet him more while Jon walked to his sibling’s playroom, where they had a TV and video games.

“You cutie,” he heard Dany making voices to Ghost. “You’re so handsome.”

“Thank you!” said Jon from the other room.

“I’m not talking to you!” she shouted.

He laughed, searching for a good video game to play with her.

“Which game do you wanna play?!” he asked her. “We have GTA V, The Last of Us, Black Ops, Super Mario Galaxy, Mario Kart…”

“Mario Kart!” she shouted. “Yes! Yes!”

“Are you sure?” he asked her. “We have super good games here.”

“No, no! Mario Kart! Please!” she said from the other room.

“Mario Kart it is,” he said, and set up the game and the two remote controls.

He walked back into his room and found Dany lying across the bed next to Ghost, petting the side of his body, her back to Jon.

“Aren’t you cute?” she kept talking to Ghost. “Aren’t you cuter than your owner?”

Jon sat on the bed and approached her, pulling her by the legs and kissing her butt. She laughed out loud.

“Stop!” she laughed, as he was tickling her while he kissed her butt cheeks repeatedly. “Ghost! Don’t let your dad do this to me!”

Jon laughed and turned her around and kissed her on the neck. She laughed more and he started biting her softly there.

“Ghost, out!” Jon said. “You can’t see what we’re about to do.”

“No, Ghost, help me!”

Ghost stared at them but did nothing.

“I’m gonna take you in doggy style since you like dogs so much,” he told her.

“No!” she laughed, while he kissed her cheeks repeatedly. “The pizza!”

“What?” he grinned, kissing her lips.

“Go check the pizza! If it burns we have nothing to eat!” she laughed.

“I’ll eat you,” he laughed, kissing her neck once more.

“No really,” she chuckled. “Go check the pizza,” she kissed his lips and said, “please”.

He stared at her face, leaning on top of her, and stood up from the bed.

“Thank you!” Dany shouted as he walked out. “I love you!”

In the kitchen, he took the pizza out of the oven with a kitchen glove and cut it in slices. He walked to her in the playroom and she grabbed a slice quickly and took a bite, but instantly spit it on her plate.

“Oh my god,” she said, “Too fucking hot.”

He laughed and served them both a couple of glasses of vodka and orange juice for their night to start.

* * *

“Fuck!” Dany shouted, holding the remote fiercely in her hands while she played Mario Kart against Jon. She had lost another round so it was her turn to take off a piece of cloth and have a drink. She had already taken her pants off, so she took off her shirt and stayed in her underwear.

She took another bite from her slice of pizza. She was sitting on the couch while Jon sat shirtless on the floor, right below her, his back against the lower side of the couch. Dany’s bare legs were hanging down over his shoulders and Ghost was lying quietly next to him on the floor. Jon grabbed the bottle of vodka which was on the floor next to him, and stretched his arm up to give it to Dany, she took it from him and had two sips.

“I keep winning, darling,” Jon told her during the next round, grinning, focused on the TV screen. Dany’s legs were on either side of his face.

“Wait till the rainbow road, I’m gonna destroy you,” she said.

He laughed, turned his head to the side and softly bit the side of her leg.

“Don’t distract me or I’ll kick you,” she told him.

“You’re the one who drives the most in real life,” Jon said. “You’re not showing it.”

Her kart went through a magic box and got a blue shell, which she automatically launched and beat Jon.

“Shit!” Jon shouted. “How could you _do_ this to me?!”

She laughed, and it wasn’t hard to pass his kart and get to the goal before him.

“I won! Finally!” Dany exclaimed, raising her arms. “Now, finish your drink and take off your pants!”

Jon moved Dany’s legs off his shoulders and stood up. Shaking his head and laughing, he took off his belt and she leaned over to him to pull down his pants, cheering. He grinned, moving his hips forward and backward towards her, his hands on the nape of his neck. She laughed harder, cheering even more. He grabbed his glass and finished his drink, feeling the alcohol as it went down his throat.

“Okay. Now Dany, I’ll take one body shot please,” he said.

“What?!” she laughed.

“Lie down.”

She kept on laughing, while he leaned over her and helped her to adjust her body on the couch, to be lying down horizontally. He grabbed the vodka bottle in his hands and lowered it towards her belly.

“No!” she said, “You know I am super ticklish in my belly.”

“I know,” he grinned. He squatted next to her and poured some vodka in her belly button until it was full.

“Jon!” she laughed. He licked the vodka off her belly button, making her stomach contract while she laughed out loud. Some vodka dripped on the sides of her tummy and he licked it all as well. She raised her legs from the tickles, asking him to stop. He kissed her tummy once more, and then kissed quickly her cleavage and her lips between their laughs. She looked stunning when she was only wearing underwear.

She sat up again, her legs across the couch, grinning at him, her blonde hair falling down her shoulders.

“Are you drunk already?” he asked her, grabbing her legs and placing them on his lap as he sat.

“No,” she smiled wide.

“Prove it. Stand on one foot,” he told her.

“I can’t,” she said, making him laugh. She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

He thought that nothing could feel better than the both of them being alone in his house, in complete privacy, laughing and playing in their underwear and just _being_ together. He caressed the thin hair falling down her shoulders, smiling at her. She moved to sit on his lap, while he hugged her with his arms around her back and she held his face, smiling. She was all grins tonight, he loved it. She hugged him hard by the neck, as if she were trying to choke him, while she laughed out loud. He responded by hugging her fiercely too and kissing her neck repeatedly making loud and hilarious noises and hums, to which she responded with more laughs.

“I love you,” she laughed, both her legs were on either side of him. “I love you so much.”

He opened his jaw wide and bit hers softly, then her chin and her neck.

“Stop,” she laughed, kneeling up against him, hugging his head and messing his hair, kissing it also. He hugged her against him for her breasts to be against his face, while he kissed her cleavage and moved his head to both sides to kiss both her breasts, while his hands stroked her lower back.

“Your hair is growing so much,” she told him, as she buried her hands in his curls. “I think you can put it up in a bun by now.”

He moved his mouth from her chest to her neck, “I think I’m gonna let it grow a little more.”

She held his face by his beardy jaw and kissed his lips, “Mmm…long hair and beard…” she said between kisses, “You’ve got all the philosopher style.”

He chuckled, fondling her butt, “Do you like it?”

She kissed him hungrily, letting out a moan, it probably meant yes. His hands traveled up her back and tried to unzip her bra. He moved it as much as he could but it wouldn’t unzip. She let go of the kiss and shook her head.

“Really?” she said, putting her hands behind her back and unzipping her bra. “After two fricking years?”

She took her bra off and placed it on his head. She laughed out loud while he stared at her grinning, with her hair falling down her shoulders all the way to her bare breasts. She was beautiful. For a second he thought they should move to his bedroom, as they were sitting on the couch where his siblings played every day, but when she kissed him back it felt almost impossible to stop. She bit his lower lip softly, which made him frown instantly and sent vibrations through his body. Her hands held his neck and his kept holding her butt, eager to pull down her panties. He wanted to let her have fun a little longer though. She sat down over his bulge and placed her legs on either side of him, while she started kissing his neck. He moaned and she mimicked his moan, laughing. He felt her tongue against his neck, but for some reason, he felt a weird sensation in his chest and in his stomach. She kissed him on the lips and thrust her hips against his. But he wasn’t getting more turned on. The weird sensation in his stomach was turning to a slight pain which grew more and more.

“Dany,” he breathed between her kisses. How could he stop her when she was so hungry for him? She was almost naked, sitting on top of him, breathing loudly, wanting him, but the pain in his stomach was growing even more.

“Stop,” he breathed, pushing her away from him. “Stop.”

“What?” she asked him. “Do you wanna change positions?”

He grabbed her by the waist, pushed her to his side, and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want anything?” Dany asked him as he walked out of the bathroom later, holding his tummy. She had put on his grey t-shirt and her legs were still bare.

He shook his head, “No, thank you. I just shouldn’t have eaten that pizza.”

She gave him a sad smile and caressed his arm. “Get some rest, alright? I’ll get you a tea. Get under the covers.”

He got into his bed. He sighed and frowned, holding his stomach again. He remained still, half-seated, and Dany appeared moments later with a mug of tea.

She handed him the tea mug and he pulled her and kissed her on the cheek.

“Thank you,” he told her.

She smiled and brought him a pajama shirt. He had forgotten he was still almost naked in his boxer shorts. She sat next to him on the other side of the bed.

He hummed, putting his shirt on, "No. Go outside to watch tv or something. Leave me alone for now."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I'm gonna fart. Like...a lot," he said, holding his mug again.

She laughed, "I don't care."

"No," he insisted. "You should get out of here before things get bad."

She ignored him and remained sitting next to him. She put her arm behind his head, hugging him behind the shoulders and curling her legs next to him.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" he asked once more, taking a sip of his hot tea.

“Yeah,” she said softly.

It was embarrassing for her to be there while he farted or just felt sick, but he couldn’t deny he appreciated the fact that she wanted to stay with him. It felt so frustrating to be like this. Dany had been so happy and cheerful that day, and he as well, and he knew that once his tummy started aching it was usually very difficult to make it stop. When a fart came out, Dany laughed out loud and he pressed the covers down in a stupid attempt to keep the smell from coming out. He blushed. She hugged him tight and promised him she would fart too as soon as she felt like she had to.

“I wanted us to have a fun night together,” he told her, as a way of apologizing for interrupting their night.

“Ah, don’t worry,” she replied. “We’ve had many fun nights together and we’ll have many more.”

He farted. She laughed out loud again.

“Is that the best you can do?!” she told him.

“I’m still waiting for you to do it,” he smiled, holding his tummy.

“I don’t feel like it yet,” she replied. “Mines are much louder, though. But they smell super good. They smell like flowers.”

He laughed out loud and extended his hand to grab hers. She sighed, and placed her head on his shoulder. Even if he felt he had screwed up their night, Dany still found a way to make it not too terrible.

“You’re my best friend,” he told her.

* * *

“Wake up,” he said, walking into his room the next morning. “Wake up, Dany.”

She hummed and put a pillow over her face. She was tangled in the sheets, wearing only his t-shirt and her panties. She had the t-shirt halfway up so he could see her belly and lower back. He thought she looked gorgeous being so lazy and sleepy in his bed.

“Wake up or I’ll eat all the breakfast by myself,” he told her.

Without moving her body nor looking at him, she extended her arm towards him and stuck her middle finger to him. He laughed and leaned in to pat her on the butt.

“My family will arrive for lunch, you better get dressed and clean the cum off your legs.”

“What cum? We didn’t even fu-“ She quickly pushed the pillow away from her face. “They’re coming back _today_?! I thought they would arrive tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” he replied, sitting next to her. “Change of plans.”

She sighed and rolled on the mattress, approaching him. He looked down at her face, her eyes closed, and ran his fingers through her hair.

“I already made breakfast,” he told her, and she opened her eyes to look up at him. “Let’s go downstairs.”

“Carry me,” she smiled, making him shake his head and laugh. He wondered if a day went by in which any of them didn’t beg the other to move them because of their laziness.

He placed his hand on her bare belly, caressing her up her rib cage and running his thumb through the lower side of her breast. He leaned down and kissed her lips, “My French toasts are getting cold downstairs.”

“French toasts?!” she grinned and sat up. He could always get her to move if he had made French toasts.

* * *

They greeted the Starks as they got off the van. Dany walked to them and hugged Sansa by the neck. She grinned as she asked her how her first semester in art school was going.

He felt like every time he saw his siblings they had grown a bit more. It sometimes saddened him that he couldn’t be with them every day to watch them grow up, especially Rickon who was now five years old, his face reached Jon’s belly when he hugged him. Bran was thinner and a bit taller, Arya was almost the same size but had cut her hair much smaller.

“Hello, love,” Cat walked over to kiss his cheek. 

He smiled as Rickon went to hug Dany from the waist, he was much taller than the last time they had seen him. His little brother was the one who had the best relationship with Dany. Jon loved to see them together, wondering if that’s how it would look if he and Dany had children.

“So, you had bought the train tickets before knowing we weren't gonna be home,” Ned asked Jon later as he made himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Hmm,” Ned hummed. The look in Ned’s eyes made Jon sure that he knew he was lying. "Don’t do that again. Your mother was not happy to hear that you guys were staying alone in the house.”

“Why?” Jon asked.

Ned stared at him, “You know your mother, she doesn’t even like the fact that Dany should stay in your bed when she comes over.”

Jon rolled his eyes.

“Arya, Bran! Get the table ready outside!” he heard Cat’s voice. She entered the kitchen with Sansa with the bags of food. Ned helped them put them on the kitchen counter and get it ready.

“Jon, how’s Robb doing?” Cat asked him.

“Getting by,” replied Jon. “He had to stay in and study this weekend.”

Robb was far behind with his studies. Even though he was a year older than Jon, Jon was going to graduate a year before him. Sometimes Jon wondered if Robb would graduate at all.

“Is he still with that girl?” Sansa asked him.

“Y-yeah,” he replied. They had broken up and gotten back together so many times he wasn’t even sure if they were still together. “But his grades are improving.”

Cat pursed her lips, Jon detected worry on her face.

“He’s gonna make it, mum,” he told her. He knew his parents were always worried that Robb would suddenly drop out of school.

“Mum!” they heard Arya say. “Are you guys coming?”

Jon held Cat by the shoulder in a reassuring way and they walked out to the garden carrying the food. The sun had come out so they decided to eat at the large wooden table outside.

“And I sat down and started listening to the class but there was something off about it,” Sansa was telling her family, “and it was a _completely_ different class! It was not medieval arts, it was anatomical design or something like that!”

“And what did you do?” Dany asked. Her chair was close to Jon’s and he had put his arm over her chair’s backrest, and with his other hand, he held a glass of wine over his lap.

“I got up and grabbed my stuff and just left the room running,” Sansa laughed. “The professor even stopped talking to look at me in surprise. And that’s how my first class went.”

Jon laughed, “Well, it could be worse.”

“Yeah,” Sansa said. “I guess I could have enrolled myself accidentally in an advanced calculus class. And that wasn’t even your first semester.”

Dany laughed out loud.

“Yes, thank you, Sansa,” Jon said.

“I still can’t believe that happened to you,” Ned said. “Advanced calculus. You’ve hated math all your life.”

“At least he met Dany there,” Sansa grinned, putting more salad in her mouth.

Jon nodded, “She was the top of her class there. As in every other class.”

“Not all of them,” Dany smiled at him.

“Most of them, alright,” Jon replied.

“Brandon, don’t play with your food,” Ned told Bran, and suddenly Jon felt a pressure in his chest. Brandon, his father’s name. He remembered once more that these were not his real parents sitting before him and that these were not his real brothers and sisters. He forgot about it sometimes, and when he remembered it, it always hurt.

“Jon?” Cat told him, he raised his head to look at her, he had been staring at the table. “Your father asked you a question."

“Sorry, I, um- yes, dad?” Jon asked him.

“How are the plans after graduation going?” Ned asked. “You’re already looking for a job, a place to live?”

“I’ve been checking flats around the center,” Jon nodded, trying to get back to the moment. “I still gotta search for an internship somewhere.”

“Ask your teachers,” Ned told him. “I hope you have with you all the columns you’ve written for The Western, they’re your best reference.”

“Yeah,” Jon said. “I’ll ask around.”

“You’re planning to stay in King’s Landing then?” Sansa asked him. “You don’t want to come back to Winterfell?”

“I’d love to come back, totally,” he said. “But King’s Landing…it’s a much bigger city. It’s great. And there’s definitely a higher chance to get a good internship there rather than here.”

“So, you won’t come back?” Rickon asked him. Jon gave him a sad smile, he would truly like to come back and live here for a while with his family, but King’s Landing had more jobs and, well, had Dany.

“I’ll try to visit you guys more often, though,” Jon said.

“Do you also plan on staying in King’s Landing after you graduate, Dany?” Cat asked her.

“Yeah,” Dany smiled with a glass of wine in her hand. “Definitely. I love Dragonstone but I would like to work in…something related to the government,” she said. Jon knew she still wasn’t ready to tell others she wanted to be a politician. “So, King’s Landing would be the place with the best internships, I think.”

Cat nodded. Jon thought she was probably thinking that this was the reason why he also wanted to stay in King’s Landing. His parents had asked him before to come back home, so they didn’t look too excited about Jon not coming back. Couldn’t they see he was happy with Dany, though? He would wait for her to decide to live with him, but if he moved back to Winterfell, that would be almost impossible.

“You want to work in something related to the government?” Ned asked Dany.

“Yeah…” she smiled, “I think I want to do something with public economics.”

“Like what?” he asked.

“I…I’m not sure yet, for now I’m alright with whatever allows me to practice what I’ve learned,” she replied.

Ned frowned, thoughtful, holding his beard, then said, “I have a good friend who works in the central bank. I could recommend you to him if you want, after you graduate.”

“Really?” her eyes widened. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Jon grinned, “Thanks, dad.”

“That’s a great idea, Ned,” Cat said.

“Yeah,” Ned agreed. “I know you’re a good student, Dany.” Jon felt Dany grinning next to him. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

 

When Jon went back upstairs, Dany and Rickon were sitting on the playroom’s floor with Rickon’s Legos. Rickon watched with attention as Dany showed him how to make tiny cars out of Legos.

“So, these are for you,” Dany told Rickon as she handed him the little cars.

“Thank you, Dany,” Rickon replied. “I love you.”

Jon watched as a smile grew on Dany’s face and she said, “I love you too, Rickon.”

Jon walked over to them and sat next to Dany, she held his hand on his lap.

Rickon noticed their hands and asked, “Who do you love most, Jon?”

“What?” he asked.

“Me or Dany?” Rickon asked him.

Dany snorted, and with a grin, she said, “You don’t have to answer that, Jon.”

“I love you both the same,” he replied.

“But there must be someone you love _the most,_ ” Rickon said.

“I…” Jon hesitated, “I love you both as much, but in a different way.”

“How?”

“You as my brother and Dany as my girlfriend,” he said, hoping he was answering the right thing.

“So…” Rickon thought, “You don’t love her more than you love me?”

“Rickon!” they heard Cat’s voice from the hallway. “That’s enough questions, darling.”

“But mommy!” he protested.

Dany laughed and rested her head on Jon’s shoulder. He felt so lucky to have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy! One year ago there were only like 150 jonerys fics and now there are like 700?! Holy shit! I'm so happy our community is growing :))  
> Thank you very much for reading!  
> Comments keep me writing, honestly!


	31. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew…another long ass chapter written with much love for this lovely community of jonerys fans. Special thanks to @OriginalGuest for giving me a couple of ideas about Arthur, they’ve saved my ass while writing this chap.

Despite the semester being over, Dany had stayed in King’s Landing for a few more days to go to Jon’s graduation ceremony. He had officially finished his bachelor’s now and it was time to receive his degree. He had lifted her in joy after he walked out of that last final exam, she couldn’t wait to see his face wearing the gown and cap with the diploma in his hands. She was going to buy him flowers to congratulate him. She laughed about it, he knew she hated to receive flowers as a present, she considered it a complete waste of money and had asked him many times that if he wanted to give her a present, he should give her something useful.

‘But flowers are nice,’ Jon always replied.

She was sure she would go to the flower store the next day and buy a big, colorful bouquet of flowers for him.

She was sitting at her desk in her room now, on her own, as Missandei had already gone home. She was looking for plane tickets to Dorne, sending the links to Arianne. They had decided they would do volunteer work at Dorne. The last time Dany went had been the first time she had been there in years, and she realized there was so much more poverty than she could have imagined. She was going to a public primary school to teach or tutor children in math, and when Arianne heard about the programme she’d found, she didn’t hesitate to join. Now that the both of them had been accepted, they just needed to buy their plane tickets to spend a month in the poorest town of Dorne.

Her phone buzzed, distracting her from her search.

‘Dany,’ read a text from Rhaegar. ‘Are you alone now? Can I call you?’

She frowned in confusion, why did he want to talk with her alone? She texted him back, telling him to call. The phone rang seconds later and she picked it up quickly.

“Rhaegar?” she said. “Is everything okay?”

“Dany,” she heard her brother breathing from the other side of the phone, “what I’m gonna tell you right now won’t be easy to hear, and I beg you to keep this to yourself…at least for now.”

“Wha-what’s going on?” she replied, she stood up quickly, nervously.

“Arthur, my friend, do you remember him?”

“Sure, he-he was at the wedding, wasn’t he?” she asked, and started to pace around the room. “Rhaegar, what’s going on?”

Rhaegar paused, he was probably trying to find the right words to say, but those pauses only made Dany more and more nervous.

“Okay, I’ll get straight to the point,” he said. “Jon…his parents are not his real parents, he was adopted.”

Dany exhaled in relief, “Yes, yes. I know this.”

“You know this?” her brother asked, surprised. She felt maybe as surprised as him, how could he know about this?

“Yeah, he knows, Rhaegar. His parents-Eddard and Catelyn, his adoptive parents, they told him some time ago.”

“Jon knows?”

“Yeah.”

“He knows who his biological parents are, though?”

“Ashara and Brandon?” Dany replied.

Rhaegar exhaled loudly, “I can’t believe he knows.”

“Anyway, how-how do you even know?” Dany asked him. It felt so weird that her brother was calling her to tell her about her boyfriend’s family. How the hell did he know this?

“It’s such a small world,” he said. “Such a small world. I was telling you, remember Arthur? Arthur Dayne. He is Jon’s uncle.”

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Dany said quietly. Was he Rhaegar’s friend from high school? The one who went off to Essos with the army?

“He had lost touch with the Starks when he left for the army, Jon was just a baby back then. The thing is, we were just talking about you and him and the name ‘Jon Stark’ is not too common, you know.” Dany stayed silent, not knowing what to say. “He wants to meet Jon,” Rhaegar said.

“He wants to meet Jon?” Dany asked him. “Where was he all these years? Couldn’t he be family for him?”

Rhaegar sighed, “It’s a long story, Dany. He wants to explain it all to Jon. I’m sure he’ll understand, he’s a smart guy. Mum is leaving tomorrow to King’s Landing for Jon’s graduation ceremony, right? Arthur also wants to go. He wants to take the first train there tomorrow. I’ll go with him.”

“What?” she said. “Why? No! You can’t ruin his day like that.”

“He’s not gonna ruin his day, Dany!” Rhaegar replied, seemingly slightly offended.

“No,” she said. “He should be happy and celebrate tomorrow. Arthur is only going to make him…sad and frustrated! Don’t do this to him! Not now.”

“Well, this is not really your call to make,” Rhaegar said more firmly, reminding her again that he was almost like a father to her. “And he really wishes to see Jon graduate. He really, _really_ wants to go, Dany.”

Dany held the space between her eyebrows as she frowned.

“Don’t do this now,” Dany said. “I know what I’m telling you, he’s my boyfriend. He’s…sensitive about that subject. It hit him hard when he found out, and it wasn’t easy to get used to it.”

“Yeah, I get it,” said Rhaegar. “But there…his parents will be there, you know? And Arthur wants to see them again too, he wants to talk to them. Look, he…he really thought he would never see Jon again.”

Dany sighed, “Rhaegar…just tell Arthur to talk to Jon after it’s all over. We will all eat out together after the ceremony and have some time with the family… just tell him to be patient, please.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Rhaegar told Dany. “I’ll tell him all this, alright?”

Dany didn’t answer. She still felt worried for Jon.

“See you tomorrow, then.”

* * *

Dany rolled on the bed as she woke up, bumping into Jon’s side.

“Good morning,” she heard him say.

She hummed and lifted her face to give him a kiss on the lips.

“You were awake already?” she asked him.

Jon grinned, “Yeah, I woke up early and now I can’t sleep.”

Dany held him by the neck, sleepy, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You’re excited?” she asked him.

“Yeah…or nervous. I don’t know which one it is, but it didn’t let me fall asleep again. I’ve been up since five,” he said, and held her by the shoulders. She put a hand over the arm that hugged her.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” she told him, still half asleep. “It’s not like you have to give a speech in front of everyone. You just have to take that cardboard in your hands and leave.”

She yawned and threw her arms over her head, stretching her whole body to wake up. She turned to grab her cellphone from the night drawer and unlocked the screen.

‘Just talked to mum,’ read a text from Rhaegar. It was from the night before. She remembered again that this day was not gonna be as happy as she had expected for him. ‘She got very sad when she heard the news, she really cares about Jon. We’ll go to school for the ceremony, but Arthur will talk to Jon at night, alright?’

She typed back, ‘You’re going to the ceremony?’

It did not take long for Rhaegar to reply. He said, ‘He needs to talk to Eddard and Catelyn before he talks to Jon.’

Dany sighed, wondering how Jon would take the news.

He turned his body to her and lazily hugged her by the stomach. She quickly locked her phone and left it by her side, afraid he would read anything. She hugged his head and stroked his curls, wanting to stay a bit longer like this before such a crazy day started.

He lifted his gaze to hers and said, “A quickie?”

She chuckled, looking down at him and moving the curls that were on his forehead. His hair was so much messier in the mornings now that it was longer.

“Your brother is in the room next door. I don’t want to risk him listening us or anything.”

He hummed in protest, making her laugh, and put his leg over her hip.

“Will you let me tie your hair today? You need to look dashing in those pictures,” she smiled, pulling curl by curl between her fingers.

He only responded by humming more.

“Is that a yes or a no?”

He stayed silent for some seconds and then pushed himself up to put his face next to hers, “Okay, yes. Do my hair today. Be my hairdresser.”

He pressed a loud kiss on the corner of her mouth.

“Wash your teeth first,” she grinned. “Your breath smells.”

But he pressed another kiss on her lips, and then another, making her protest. He seemed so happy now, it worried her to think he would fall into depression once more as he had done when he first found out he was adopted.

* * *

They had all arrived early before the ceremony started to find seats together. Arriving early was something the Starks were used to do if they wanted to sit together anywhere, Sansa told Dany. Dany introduced Rhaella to the Starks, and her mother greeted Ned and Cat with a warm hug. She then introduced Rhaegar, pulling him by the arm and introducing both of them to all of Jon’s siblings. Ned and Cat couldn’t thank them enough for coming, Dany hoped they could realize how much her family cared for Jon.

“I am so happy to be here, I couldn’t miss this ceremony,” Rhaella told Ned and Cat. “It is such an important day for Jon. What a gentleman he is, so good to Dany. We love to have him over, he is so nice and well educated.”

“We’ve heard he loves to stay over at your house as well,” Cat replied with a warm grin. “He says he always eats well at the Targaryen’s.”

Perhaps Cat wasn’t the nicest to Dany all the time, but she was a darling with Rhaella. Mothers are always like that to each other, she thought. They remained talking for a while until Rhaegar looked at Dany and made a sign that meant that they should talk to Cat now.

“Now?” she whispered to him.

Rhaegar nodded, and said, “Before the ceremony starts.”

Dany sighed, and approached Cat when her chat with Rhaella was over.

“Mrs. Stark,” she said. “Could we have a word for a second? With my brother?”

Cat looked at her confused and then at Rhaegar, and nodded. Dany turned to look at her mother, who gave her a warm smile as in saying good luck.

“Ned, keep an eye on Rickon,” she said before following Dany and Rhaegar. The three of them walked down the field, Dany didn’t know how to start, she was hoping Rhaegar would. She didn’t even know what was she doing there, shouldn’t this conversation only be between Cat, Ned and Arthur?

“So, Jon told me about his biological parents after he found out some time ago,” she started. Cat turned to look at her, her eyes wide. She probably had no idea Dany knew about this. Did she really think Jon would keep that secret from her?

“I guess I’m the one who should be talking now,” Rhaegar said, as they approached the entrance of the school. “My friend from high school, he’s a relative from Jon and he wants to meet him. But first, he would like to talk to you and Eddard about it. He came all the way here because…he didn’t know where else he could contact you. I hope it’s not too much trouble.”

Cat didn’t know what to reply, she stayed silent, watching Rhaegar as he said, “One second, be right back.”

He walked out the door and she turned to look at Dany.

“What’s this all about, Dany?” she asked her. Dany felt weird. She wasn’t sure how Cat felt, was she pissed? Dany sighed, she knew that this wasn’t the right place and time. They just wanted a day for their family. She knew Cat didn’t like her much, and she hopes this didn’t make her like her less.

“I’m afraid I know almost as much as you know, Mrs. Stark,” she replied. “It’s my brother and his friend who will explain further.”

Cat looked at her and nodded. She pressed both her hands together, Dany could note she was nervous. It felt uncomfortable to be alone with her. Every time she called her ‘Mrs. Stark’ she thought about how Rhaella insisted for Jon to call her by her name since they met, yet Cat never allowed Dany that familiarity. She and Jon had been together for so long now, was she always going to call her that way?

Rhaegar walked back in with Arthur by his side. Dany waved at them as they approached.

“Hello, Cat,” Arthur just said.

“Oh my god,” Cat said, covering her mouth with one hand. “Arthur? Is it you?”

* * *

As his whole class, now graduated, walked to an open field next to the auditorium, Jon saw his family waving at him, everyone with a huge smile on their face. Standing next to them were Dany with Rhaella and Rhaegar. He knew Rhaella was coming, but Rhaegar too? It caught him off guard.

Arya ran to hug him first, he held her by the shoulders while her face was pressed against his chest. She caught Jon off guard, ever since she started entering puberty she had been less and less affectionate with him, or with her family in general, and more reserved, as opposed to how she was when she was little. Catelyn then smiled, with tears in her eyes, as she held both his cheeks and told him how proud she was. He was the first one of his siblings who was graduating. She hugged him, then Eddard hugged him, then Sansa and Rickon and Bran hugged him at the same time. He laughed trying to hug the three of them.

Dany stood watching them, with a big flower bouquet. He laughed at the sight, she never liked flowers yet he did. She walked up to him, looking beautiful in a pink dress, hugged him tightly, congratulated him with a grin and pressed a kiss to his lips. She was so proud of him, she told him. She handed him the flower bouquet and he received them with a grin, and said, “Flowers! What a romantic present! I didn’t know you liked them!” Then Robb hugged him tightly, patting him on the back. It felt weird to graduate from university before him. He felt sad for Robb when he let go of the hug and smiled at Jon. He hoped next year it would be him with the degree.

Dany brought her mother and her brother to them and they walked up to Jon to hug him too. Rhaella, so sweet as always, was telling Jon with a grin she felt like her own son was graduating. They were given glasses of champagne, and they talked and laughed as Rhaella wanted to know more and more about his big family and tried to learn all his sibling’s names. It made Jon smile to watch them finally meeting. He smiled all the time, holding Dany’s waist with one hand and his glass of champagne with the other.

The field was full of all the graduates with their families, shaking hands with professors and getting their pictures taken by cameramen everywhere. Jon had asked some teachers if they needed an intern, a research assistant, anything. None really answered positively. He knew it was not easy to find a job after graduating, especially for someone of his major, but he hoped he could find something soon.

“If I can’t find an internship I’ll work as a bartender or whatever,” he had told Dany before. “Whatever it takes to move on my own and pay my rent.”

“Like you knew how to bartend,” Dany laughed. She was right. He wasn’t even sure what could he do if he didn’t find an internship. Probably a waiter, he thought. At least until he could find a better job. But he didn’t want to think about unemployment on his graduation day.

They all went together to eat at a restaurant afterward. It was a pasta place, as Jon had wanted. A huge table for eleven people was waiting for them at the center of the restaurant. They made a toast, ate, talked and talked and talked. About the family, about Jon’s job search once again, about Dany’s volunteer work, about his flat search, about everything. They mocked him about his hair and how long it was getting, and for the thousandth time, he was mocked about having the typical ‘philosopher look’, with his growing hair and beard. Dany laughed and pulled his beard down between her thumb and index finger. He grinned at her, his arm resting on her chair's backrest.

It all felt so good. He felt happy, cheerful, he was in such a good mood. He had finally finished his bachelors. Even though it felt scary many times to graduate and go out into the real world, he now just felt happy to have finished and to be celebrating it with the people he loved.

* * *

When the day was over, they went back to the hotel where the Starks were staying. Rickon had fallen asleep and Robb was carrying him in his arms as they walked into the hotel. Robb and Sansa took the kids upstairs after they said goodbye to Jon and Dany at the doors of the elevator. Robb said he would stay with the rest of them in the hotel and leave later to his and Jon’s flat. After they were gone, Jon noticed Rhaegar and Rhaella speaking to his parents on the other side of the lobby. They all looked worried but nodded as they spoke. He decided to go and check what they were talking about, but when he started walking, but Dany pulled him to a side by the arm.

“Did you have fun today?” she asked him, holding his hand.

“Yeah,” he replied, “And you?”

“Yes!” she smiled, “I loved it! My mum met your parents, finally!”

“Crazy, right? It’s been so long,” he said.

His parents were now saying goodbye to Rhaegar and Rhaella, and before they walked up to him, he asked her, “Should we leave now as well? Are you staying over tonight?”

“Uh, no, no,” she replied. “I think I’ll…I’ll just go to my room, I’m pretty tired.”

“Sure, yeah, yeah,” he replied. He thought it was an unusual excuse for her not staying over for the night. Usually, their good days together ended up with a good night together, but he pushed the thought aside.

His parents said goodnight, Rhaella said goodnight, but Rhaegar told him, “Maybe you could walk with me to the hotel where I’m staying? It’s not far from here. There’s something I want to talk about.”

“Sure, yeah,” Jon nodded, confused. He turned to look at Dany, who smiled at him. What could it be? He hoped it was a job offer or recommendation or something like that. Finding a job was now in his head all the time. He finally felt the pressure of getting one, as opposed to those times in which Dany insisted for him to find something to do and he didn’t want to. Now that he really had to find a job, it felt much more difficult. Dany held his upper arm to kiss his cheek goodnight, and he walked out into the night with her brother.

Rhaegar walked by his side in the dimly lit street. He was only a bit taller than Jon but had a broad body, much broader than his, at least. Jon was waiting for him to talk, but as he did not start, Jon decided to say something and break the silence.

“How’s everything with Elia?” Jon asked, his hands in his pockets as he walked.

“Great, great. Everything’s good. Thanks for asking,” he replied. “And with Daenerys?”

“Good too. Very good,” Jon replied.

“I’m glad. She’ll be gone for a month now. Volunteering in Dorne! Always so altruistic, your girlfriend,” Rhaegar said.

Jon smiled and nodded.

“You won’t go with her?” Rhaegar asked.

“I…want to find a job here first,” he replied. “I think that’s my priority for now.”

Rhaegar nodded, and just like that, the conversation died. He put his hands in his coat pockets and lowered his gaze to the floor, walking, but spoke nothing about work. Maybe this was not going to be a conversation about work at all. Maybe it was gonna be one of those brother-boyfriend or father-boyfriend conversations. As Rhaegar walked beside him, looking all older and bigger, Jon could totally picture him saying ‘I know you and Dany have been together for quite a while…’ and then some kind of relationship advice or maybe even a warn, ‘Harm my little sister and you’re done,’ Jon could imagine him saying it. But Rhaegar wouldn’t think bad of him, why would he? He was under the impression that the Targaryens were all fond of him, especially if they had come to see him graduate. Well, with the exception of Viserys.

“Listen,” Rhaegar said, and he cleared his throat. Jon was brought back to the present moment. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Jon felt a tiny rush of excitement in his chest. And the job thought popped back into his head. Who would he introduce him to? Did Rhaegar even have contacts related to his field?

They both walked into the lobby of the hotel. It was much smaller and modest than the one where his family was staying, but it still had a number of sofas and tables for guests. A man stood up from one of the sofas as he saw them enter. He was tall and fit, he kind of had Rhaegar’s same style, which made him guess it was him he would be introduced to. He looked oddly familiar, had he seen him before?

As they walked towards him, he approached them as well.

“Jon,” Rhaegar said when they were close enough. “This is my friend Arthur. I don’t know if you remember him, you guys met at my wedding.”

The man stared at Jon and a tiny smile drew on his face. Jon smiled back kindly.

“Sure,” Jon smiled as he extended a hand to Arthur. He nodded at Jon and shook his hand. “Good to see you again.”

“Good to see you too, Jon,” Arthur said, still staring at Jon’s face.

“He, uh, he has to talk to you about something important,” Rhaegar said.

So, this really was about work, Jon thought. What else would be so ‘important’? He got excited for a moment, he knew he needed a good job to be able to pay for the flats he was interested in.

“Alright,” Jon replied.

“Should we sit?” Rhaegar asked.

Jon nodded and sat on one of the sofas, as Rhaegar and Arthur did in front of him. Arthur kept staring at him and not speaking, which felt kind of annoying for a moment, but he decided to wait and see what this was about.

“So, uhm,” Rhaegar hesitated, scratching his beard, “Should we get straight to the point?” he asked Arthur. He replied by nodding. “It’s about your biological parents, Jon.”

“What?” Jon replied. This conversation was not going to be what he had expected at all.

“Well, I talked to Daenerys, I wanted to tell her this before I told you, and she told me that you know…that you know you’re adopted.”

Jon was frowning, not understanding what Rhaegar had to do with it or what did he tell to Dany. He only replied, “Yeah.”

“I’m your mother’s brother,” Arthur suddenly said. “Your real mother.”

Jon stayed silent, looking at him. He felt his stomach drop and a pressure in his chest at the same time…he was not sure how he felt. He was not sure if he believed him for a start, and if it were true, he was not sure if he was happy about finding someone from his real family, sad about not having seen him all his life, or angry about the fact that he had not come looking for him before.

“Are you…serious?” he said, which were the only words that could come out of his mouth.

Arthur nodded and said, “I’m Arthur Dayne. Your mother was called Ashara Dayne. She was my sister.”

Jon frowned, he couldn’t believe what was happening. Was he his _uncle_?

“Arthur and I were friends in high school,” Rhaegar explained. “At the party, he…he had no idea it was you when he saw you. He had lost touch with your parents…well, I guess, he will explain it all in a bit. We were talking about Dany and you, and when he heard your name was Jon Stark, that you were from Winterfell….well, he connected the dots. Again, he will explain it all, of course, not me. I’m just here to…introduce you two. As I said, I spoke to Dany on the phone…”

“She knew this?” Jon asked.

“Don’t get angry, she found out only hours before you,” he said. “So, Arthur and I took the first train to King’s Landing for today.”

Jon stayed silent, looking at Arthur.

“You’re her brother?” he asked him, as if he had not already told him some moments ago. It was still hard to believe.

“Yes,” Arthur replied. “I can’t believe…I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you when I saw you at the wedding. You look so much like Brandon, though.”

Jon stared at him, not knowing what to say. Despite feeling overwhelmed about finding someone from the Dayne side of the family, despite feeling like hugging him for whatever reason, there was a question he couldn’t get out of his head: Why had he waited for so long to meet him?

“I will leave you two for now,” Rhaegar said. He put a hand on Jon’s shoulder, which made him turn to him and nod. Rhaegar stood up and searched for something to say before walking away, “Let me know if you need anything.”

Now Jon understood why Rhaegar had come all the way to King’s Landing. He had already known Dany’s mother was coming, which he understood, as she had grown fond of Jon over time and wanted to see him graduate. But Rhaegar? They both got along well, but it wasn’t like he would expect him to take a train to King’s Landing only for his graduation.

“Jon,” Arthur smiled, “I can’t believe I’ve seen you graduate…”

“Please, explain this to me,” Jon said firmly, perhaps too firmly, but he wanted to know the truth right away.

“What?” Arthur asked.

“Why didn’t you come look for me?!” Jon blurted out. “Where were you all my life? Where were the Daynes all my life?”

“Let me explain,” Arthur said. “Let me tell you everything.”

“Please, do,” Jon replied.

“I had you with me, I took care of you those first weeks after Ashara had…” he sighed. _Killed herself._ He could not say it aloud. Jon understood how it hurt just to think about it. Perhaps it hurt Arthur even more, he had actually known her.

“Ned and Cat always came over to see you, Robb was still in Cat’s arms back then.”

“I was only a teenager, I was eighteen and I had been chosen to join the army. I’ve been in Essos for so many years, I’ve been at war.” He paused. “They were gonna give you a better life. I wanted to keep you at first, I wanted to raise you myself. But they insisted for you to grow up with them, with a brother just about your age, with a quality education and a nice neighborhood and…They gave you a much better life than what I could have ever dreamt of. Look at you! You just finished your bachelor.”

Jon breathed, staring at him.

“It’s what we agreed with Ned and Cat. That this would be the best for you.”

“But you could have…visited, maybe, for Christmas or something, I don’t know,” Jon insisted, confused.

“We talked this through…we thought this through with the Starks and realized it would be better for you if you just…grew up without knowing. Above all, we just wanted you to be happy. To grow up as a happy child. Oh, Jon, you’ve had such a good life with Ned and Cat…if you had stayed with me…” Arthur sighed. “I just couldn’t have given you a happy childhood.”

Jon sighed, looking down at the floor. If he didn’t picture himself having a child now, at 23, with a degree, he couldn’t even imagine what it would be if he had to raise one at 18, with no money nor education and while getting trained for war.

“They used to send me pictures of you as a toddler,” Arthur continued. “But then when I went to war in the East, I lost touch, completely. They also wanted…they thought that it would be better if we…lost touch, I think. At least it was my impression. They didn’t want you to know about all this while growing up, so I guess they also thought the safest way from preventing you to find out about anything was to cut the communication.”

“However,” Arthur continued. “They promised us they would tell you when you got older. And they did. It was…such a surprise when Daenerys told Rhaegar you knew about this. I thought…I’m sorry but I really thought your parents didn’t want anything to do with me. I thought they wanted you to believe your whole life you were their kid and never see me again, I…”

“My parents are good people,” Jon said.

“I know,” Arthur said. “I know. I was with them today. I talked to them, they…they know I’m here with you, they told me everything about you.”

“What about the rest of your family?” Jon asked, he had so many questions in his head, he didn’t know in which order to say them.

“Ashara was most of the time a lonely girl, so not all the Daynes know about it,” he said. “Well, they know she _died_ , they just don’t know she left her child behind, I guess. Besides our father, who was senile, so…he wasn’t an option to raise you either. So, either Ashara’s brother or Brandon’s brother kept you.”

Jon stared at him. He pitied him. They were such a broken family. How could it all have been if he had stayed with the Daynes?

“And how- how do you know Rhaegar?” he asked, changing the conversation a bit.

“High school swimming team,” Arthur replied.

“Shit,” Jon said.

Arthur laughed, “Yeah, a century ago.”

“Such a small world,” Jon said.

He heard his phone buzzing with a message. He saw his locked screen lighting up with a message from Dany: ‘Message me whenever you want,’ she had written. ‘Whatever the hour.’

She knew he was talking to Arthur now, she definitely did. Rhaegar said he had talked to Dany before talking to him, so she obviously knew about this. He didn’t blame her for not running to tell him the gossip as soon as she found out, it was obvious it was Arthur who should be telling him all this. A simple ‘Thank you,’ and a heart emoji was enough to let her know that he’d gotten her text, but for now, there were more questions he wanted to ask Arthur.

“Can you tell me more about her?” Jon asked him.

Arthur looked at him and nodded sadly.

“She was my little sister. Only a year and a half younger than me, but she always felt like a child to me.”

Jon smiled. Arthur talked much about Ashara. She was smart, she was intelligent, but she was lonely and shy. She had serious problems with depression and wouldn’t talk to others most of the time. They didn’t have a mother, she had left them when they were little. Jon wondered again how she could have abandoned him if she knew how abandonment felt like. But she was very sick, Arthur had told him. They had no money for therapy and Arthur always thought it would pass at some point. She met Brandon then, and he was the only thing she had. She clung to him, she could have maybe thought that he would heal her. Arthur shook his head, she was so young and naïve, he said.

He thought about her. Ashara, lonely and shy Ashara. Perhaps that’s where he got his shyness from, why he felt so different from his brothers and sisters who had never struggled with making friends when they were little, talking to the opposite sex when they were teenagers, or just socializing in general. Could it be? Jon felt his tears burning in his eyes, he had felt them there for a while but tried to stop them, feeling embarrassed. But they fell anyway.

Talking about his real parents was not something he precisely liked, his family and Daenerys knew it well. it always hurt. But tonight, he couldn’t stop asking Arthur questions about them. She liked music? She played the piano? Which songs did she play? What was her best class at school? And her favorite food? Was she lazy in the mornings like him? And Brandon, was he a nice guy? Did he treat his mother well? He studied engineering? So, he was older than her? How much older?

And time flew by that way, until it was 2:30am and he had to go back to his flat. Arthur stood up after him and they both hugged tight. He had a strong embrace, he was in the army after all, but at the same time he tried to be tender with Jon, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Jon insisted to go home on his own, he needed to be alone and to think about everything he’d just heard. They would meet again though, they told each other. They exchanged numbers, they would definitely keep in touch. There was no way he would lose again the only person he knew who was from his other side of the family. They would meet again when Arthur came back to Westeros, they would go out for a beer and talk a bit more about their own lives instead of his mother’s, and Jon invited him to spend any Christmas or holidays he wanted with him.

He couldn’t stop thinking about all this as his head was resting on the window of the empty subway. He thought about his parents, only a bit older than he was now, visiting him and Arthur when he was just a baby, and trying to convince him that they should raise him. He imagined Arthur carrying him to sleep, and handing him to Cat or Ned’s arms. He lied awake that night, hoping once again his parents had seen him that day, his real parents. He didn’t believe in any religion, but if it were true that the dead can see us, he hoped that his parents had seen him graduate today and finally meeting Arthur after twenty years.

‘Mum,’ he sent Cat a text as he lay on his bed. ‘Are you awake?’

‘Yes, darling, we are awake. Let us know if you want to talk.’

‘Thank you for taking me in.’

‘You don’t need to thank us for anything,’ Cat replied. ‘We love you.’

After standing up to wash his face in the sink, he took his phone in his hands once more, this time to talk to Dany.

‘Dany,’ he wrote as he laid down again in bed. ‘I talked to him.’

He waited some seconds, thinking that she must already be asleep, before hearing the phone buzz.

‘Do you want me to call?’ she only replied.

‘Yes,’ he said.

He saw her name on his screen as she called, and he breathed and cleared his throat before picking up to avoid his voice from breaking.

“Hello?” he said.

“I love you, Jon,” she told him. “I love you so much.”

He felt two tears fall down his eyes right away. He knew she loved him, but hearing it in moments like this always felt so much stronger.

“I love you too,” he replied.

“Do you want me to come over?” she asked him.

“No,” he replied. “Don’t walk on your own at this hour.”

“I can drive there,” she insisted.

“Don’t worry,” he replied. “Don’t.”

He couldn’t deny he would like to lie next to her as she hugged him and consoled him, but for now, he felt like staying on his own. This was only about him.

Dany breathed, “I was a bit afraid…you know…of Arthur telling you this, I didn’t know how you were gonna take it. I was afraid of you going back to how you were after you found out you were adopted, to those weeks afterward. They were so difficult. I don’t want you to suffer like that.”

“It won’t be like that again. That was just…the initial shock. I… I don’t feel bad now. I feel a bit better about knowing more about the truth. We’ve talked a lot about my parents.”

“You have? Oh, Jon, that’s wonderful! When Rhaegar called me to tell me about this… I couldn’t believe it! His friend from high school…I mean, what the hell?!” she exclaimed, making him laugh silently in the dark.

“I know, I can’t believe it either. What the hell,” he said, making her laugh. “It has been a crazy day, truly an emotional rollercoaster.”

“Yes,” she said, “You need to sleep. I just needed to talk to you, check how you were.” She sighed, “I was so worried for you, I had no idea how you would react.”

“Much better than even I myself would have expected.”

“I’m so proud of you,” she told him.

“It’s the second time you’ve told me that today, I’m blushing,” he joked.

“Well, it’s true! I’m so motherfucking proud of you, so so so proud, holy shit,” she said.

“Sorry what?” he joked, wiping his tears, “I didn’t really understand.”

She laughed, “Okay then listen closely: So…motherfucking…proud…of…my…strong…ass…boyfriend…whom…I…love…so..dearly…with…all… my…fucking…heart.”

“A bit slower please,” he laughed, “I can’t understand.”

She laughed out loud, “Fuck you!”

He laughed and said, “Thank you. I’m also proud of you…for finally taking a step and deciding to get into the volunteering programme.”

“Yes,” she said. “But still…I would like to spend these vacations with you, I want to be with you. I already bought the plane tickets to Dorne but…I don’t want you to be alone right after this.”

“I will be alright. I promise it won’t be like the previous time,” he insisted, meaning what he said. “I will go to Winterfell for a couple of weeks I guess, and then I’ll come back here and find a job. I’ll keep myself busy, you don’t need to worry.”

She sighed, “You’re sure you’re ready now?”

“I need to take my mind off things. And yes, I’m sure that I want a flat of my own and I need to pay it. When you come back from volunteering you’ll be able to come whenever you want.”

She kept talking to him, her voice sounded more and more sleepy. He smiled as he heard her voice on the other side of the line, probably lying in her bed just as he was, just some blocks away from him. His tears had dried but his body felt heavy against the mattress, it was becoming more and more difficult to keep his eyelids open and Dany realized this, perhaps because of how low his voice was now and how long it took him to reply to everything she said. They said goodnight and hung up. She always made him feel a little less alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I reached a thousand Kudos after posting the last chapter. I don't know why this fic seemed interesting enough to read it past the first chapter, and it warms my heart that other people in the world enjoy reading about these daydreams I sometimes have about my OTP which I decided one day I should write down. I always thought they were bs or maybe a little stupid but seeing others also enjoying them makes me incredibly happy and has been one of the best things that has happened this year.  
> There are so many great authors in this website that I've read and most of them write fics settled in asoiaf times, so I really thought no one would give a fuck about a college au, but the thousand likes make me think that there is something I'm doing right.  
> I hope you stay in touch and that you like the way I will continue Jon and Dany's story now that they're both almost out of school, and I'm not lying when I say that comments are the biggest motivation for me to open a Word document and continue writing this story.  
> Cheers!!


	32. Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all the lovely people who were worried about dany's sexual satisfaction and were asking for more orgasms!  
> Shoutout to that couple standing in front of me in the line to buy churros yesterday, that guy with black curls and that blonde girl he was kissing looked totally like jonerys irl and inspired me to come back home and open this word document and finish this chap to finally upload it lmao

They said goodbye, he was going to Winterfell first to spend some time with his family, and then he would be back in King’s Landing to find a job, or hopefully with a job already found. She was going to Dragonstone before flying off to Dorne and volunteering there with Arianne.

She held his hair in her hands while she sat next to him on his couch and he had his head turned, she pushed it back from his forehead and held it all in the back of his head, tying it in a bun. They were sitting together in Jon’s his living room, where they had spent so much time this couple of years. Now it was probably the last time they would be here, as Jon was determined to move out on his own with the money he would earn. These were the last hours they would spend together before she left.

“You’re gonna do great,” Jon told her when she showed him a tiny bit of anxiety. “This is something you’ve always wanted to do.”

Reading about inequality, poverty, lack of health and education was one thing, and actually doing something about it it was another. She wanted to go to Dorne to help, to learn more about people’s needs, to meet them and hear what they had to say. Only that way she could know how to change their situation, whether it was from helping directly or by public policy. This was the first time she was doing a trip like this one, going to a completely different culture, meeting people completely different from her, being in an extreme weather and living in conditions not even half as good as the ones where she had lived all her life…but also meeting people who truly needed help.

But now was not a moment to be anxious or nervous about what would come the next month. Now it was only about the two of them, in their last hours together. She wasn’t going to be away for long, but she was certainly going to miss being with him every day. She adjusted her body on the couch for their bodies to be next to each other, he put an arm behind her on the upper part of the couch and pressed a kiss on her lips. She rested her face on his warm neck and then pressed a kiss on it, caressing its opposite side with her the tip of her fingers.

She couldn’t deny she would miss this flat. It felt like she almost lived there with him. Sleeping over, having breakfast or dinner there, studying there, and when Robb wasn’t home, having so much sex there…

They kissed, their lips were moving slowly despite the evident hunger in both of them, as they wouldn’t be intimate until they met again. So his hand slipped under her shirt as they kissed and touched her belly, and then moved it to lower her zipper. She considered Jon to be great in bed. He always cared for her pleasure instead of only his, like she had heard many guys did with her friends. When their sex life started, she had no idea that sex would feel this good, and even though Jon was not the best at the start, she realized practice truly makes perfect. They separated from their kiss, and while one arm rested behind her on the couch, pulling her close by the shoulder, the other one went down, touching her cunt, tracing circles gently with his fingers, building up her arousal slowly. He stared at her face while his fingers pressed her clit. Her eyes opened and closed slowly, and small sounds started coming out from the back of her throat. Her liquids started dampening his fingers soon.

“Yeah, yes,” she moaned.

She rested her chin on his shoulder. He turned his head to her and her forehead rested on his lips, while she breathed hard. She held his arm with both hands, feeling how its muscles tensed and relaxed as his fingers moved. His free hand moved from her shoulder to her head, caressing it. She ducked her head and bit his neck, making him jerk, and then kissed it.

“God, your pussy is so hot,” he said.

“Literally or figuratively?”

“Literally,” he said, in a low, husky voice that sounded sexier than ever. “It is so warm.”

She hummed in approval, her lower lip bitten by her teeth.

“More,” she begged, and he moved his fingers harder against her clit. “There,” she moaned, breathing heavily. “Right there, you got it, yes,” she breathed in a high-pitched voice. “Fuck, I’ll miss this.”

His fingers kept working along her cunt, pressing circles, pushing his thumb up and down her clit. They had been having sex for so long they knew well what the other liked, how they liked it and when. She breathed hard and deep with her eyes closed, her forehead against his lips and his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him as he pleasured her while his fingers got wetter from her liquids. She opened her legs even more, feeling her hips tingling and wanting him to go even further.

But he suddenly stopped, gasping, “I got you a present! Days ago! I’d totally forgotten!”

“A...present?” she breathed, confused. “Later.”

She pulled his fingers back against her cunt but he said, “Wait!”

He stood up and rushed to his room.

“Jon!” she complained, lowering her hand to touch herself. “Don’t leave me like this! Please come back.”

“Come here!” he said.

“Are you kidding me?!” she protested.

“No, no, come to bed,” he insisted, “I know what I’m saying.”

Annoyed, she got up and walked into his room.

“Lie down”, he told her, while he searched for something in his drawer. She sighed and lay down looking at the roof while he climbed quickly on the bed again, grinning. He lowered her pants and panties again, and this time he took them off completely, while she moved and stretched her legs to help him take them off. He lied down on his side, next to her.

“Close your eyes,” he told her.

He started once more pressing circles on her clit with his thumb, just as he knew she liked it. She felt herself frowning with her eyes closed. He kept going as she breathed deeply, her eyes shut. Suddenly, she felt a hard material vibrating against her clitoris. She opened her eyes straight away and looked down. Jon was holding a white vibrator in his hands.

“Oh my god!” was the only thing she said.

“I’ve had it here for days,” Jon explained. “It was a present for you when you left but I think we could use it now for the first time.”

“A vibrator?”

“Well, we’re not gonna have sex in a while so I figured you might miss me.”

“You want me to take a vibrator to my volunteer programme?”

Jon nodded.

“I can’t!” she laughed. “I’m going to sleep in a room with so many people. Where would I even use it?”

“I don’t know,” he smiled, caressing her hair down her shoulders to her chest. “Be creative.”

“And where did you buy it?” she asked.

“Online.”

She smiled back, cupping his cheek with her hand while he lowered his face to press a soft kiss on her lips. Sex was so important in their relationship. It had allowed them to open up completely to each other, to lose nervousness with the other, to trust each other on a whole other level. It had been complicated to start when they were initially dating. But once he was ready, he _truly_ was ready. Being intimate was a way in which they learned even more things about the other.

He lay next to her, supporting his head up with his elbow on the mattress, holding the vibrator with the other hand. He turned it on.

“Okay, ready?” he asked. She nodded. “Alright, minimum vibration now.”

She felt a tingle in her body of excitement. He placed the vibrator on her inner thigh, close to her cunt. Just the contact against her skin made her shudder.

“Okay breathe”, he said, “close your eyes and relax.”

She put one knee up with her feet on the mattress, allowing her cunt to open more for him. He moved the vibrator slowly up her inner thigh, working its way to her cunt. She breathed deeply, waiting for him to move it more. Was he going to penetrate her with it? Or would he just hold it against her clit? She wondered what his plans were. It moved up slowly until he pressed it against her cunt, approaching her clit. She hissed in pleasure and surprise when she felt it initially.

“Is it okay?” he asked her, “do you like it?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“I will go slowly, alright? Let me know what you like and what bothers you.”

She nodded with her eyes shut, “Thank you,” she said quietly.

He moved it around her cunt, exploring different parts of it, every point giving her a different sensation.

“There!” she suddenly squeaked, “there!”

She held his hand with the vibrator at a certain point against her clit. The pleasure there was amazing. She breathed while she held it there, and gasped when he turned up the level of vibration. She squeaked again and felt his other hand in her hair, stroking it, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead tenderly. She breathed deeply with her eyes shut, not really sure what to do. He planted one last kiss on her forehead and sat up next to her.

He was making an effort to please her as best as he could that night. He touched everything he could with the vibrator while his fingers held her labia open and he moved the vibrator around. His fingers pressed her cunt from the top as the vibrator moved closer to her hole.

“Do you want me to put it in?” he asked her quietly while he moved his fingers.

She hummed, “Maybe. Slowly to see how it feels.”

She opened her legs wider and she felt the tip of the vibrator against her hole, making her moan. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting between her legs, watching everything he was doing with his hands. He looked determined.

And he was, in fact, determined. He inserted the tip into her hole and after her approval, he pushed it in a bit more, and then out. She wondered what had taken them so long to start doing these things and exploring sex toys.

“I…” she breathed, “I love it.”

And with her eyes closed, it was exciting but not surprising to feel how his fingers were replaced with a kiss of his lips, and then his tongue running against her clit while the vibrator went in and out of her slowly. She breathed deeply, quickly, her eyes shut as she held Jon’s hair and stroked it slowly, lovingly. His beard felt funny against her cunt, almost ticklish. And this way she started moaning every time his tongue licked her and the vibrator went in. They stayed like that for a while. The pleasure made it difficult not to frown, and she breathed deeply and tried her best not to move her legs, she knew she had to remain relaxed to reach an orgasm more easily.

“Fuck,” she breathed. “Now…you..” she couldn’t even articulate the words well. “Now…sit…” She grinned, “Let me sit…”

“What?” he said, as he planted kisses on her inner thighs and pushed the vibrator inside of her.

“Let…” she breathed, “me sit on you-“

“On my dick?” he smiled.

She nodded, looking down at him.

It all felt surreal from that moment on. He lowered his pants just enough for his cock to stand up. With an embrace she kissed him on the lips, he hugged her from the back and she held him by the face, kissing him hard. She took off her shirt and he did the same, they reconnected each other with their naked torsos to embrace each other again while his hands moved in circles on her back and finally unzipping her bra successfully without any help of hers. Embraces, kisses, tongues and strokes, it was all so hot and so passionate. She couldn’t help herself from embracing him and surrounding him with her arms and legs, giving him everything she could before leaving. She held him tight, overwhelmed by her feelings: of not seeing him in a while, of his effort to please her, of his skin against hers and of the throb in her cunt, asking for him. She didn’t know what feeling was stronger. She only felt an immense amount of love inside her, and a crazy need to give it all to him.

She finally sat on his cock, with a groan and a hiss from them by the feeling. She held the vibrator hard against her clit as she moved up and down his cock. There were so many stimuli she didn’t know on what to focus. They went on, holding each other, kissing and licking each other while she moved around his cock, her walls clenching around it. Both of them moaned, groaned and squeaked.

And that’s how it all happened. The energy increased around her whole body, her blood rushed along her body to her cunt, her muscles started to tighten. It felt like going up a rollercoaster, like filling up a glass of water that she knew would overflow. Her body quivered, her breathing got faster than it already was and her thighs were completely tight, feeling Jon’s cock inside her. Her mind was completely blurred now, the feeling was so intense she couldn’t control anything in her body. She couldn’t control her moans which now were almost screams, she couldn’t control the way her body was shaking between Jon’s arms, she couldn’t control the way her back arched now and her toes curled fiercely. Moans and moans and moans. The muscles in her vagina contracted again and again with all her concentration lost while Jon held her in his arms. Tears fell from her eyes and she could feel a light sweat down her body.

Then it all ended. Jon lay down and she sat up to get off his cock and lay down on top of him, breathing fast and deeply, trying to regain her strength and trying to get her breathing back to normal. He placed his hands on her lower back, running the tip of his fingers up and down. Her head laid over his shoulder and he rested his hand on it, softly stroking her hair again and again. He planted a kiss on her head, and then another one and another one. She felt so weak now, so out of energy. He tried to move but she groaned and begged him not to, she begged him to stay still. Her vagina ached and her body felt as tired as she had run all afternoon. Tears fell down her face while he held her, still stroking her head. She was so tired now, she felt like taking the best nap of her life. She regained the strength to roll to his side and cuddle next to him holding his hand with both her hands.

She turned her head and grinned against his shoulder. She put a leg up his waist and hugged him around his torso. She sighed, feeling so light, so tired and sleepy. Nothing else seemed to matter in those moments, this was all about her and Jon.

“Dany,” he whispered.

“Hmm?” she asked.

“I was thinking…would you like to…” he didn’t finish the sentence and just cut himself off. “No, never mind.”

She moved up a bit and pressed a tender kiss on his lips and said, “Tell me.”

“No,” he said, “forget it. It’s embarrassing,” he chuckled.

“What?” she laughed. “I just had an orgasm and looked like a possessed woman in front of you, what could be more embarrassing?”

He giggled and replied, “Okay, I’ll spit it out,” he breathed deeply and said, “Would you like to take a picture?”

She lifted her face to see him, “That’s what embarrassed you?”

He giggled, holding her head again.

“Like this? Right now?” she asked him, still hugging him by the torso. He nodded.

“Okay,” she grinned. “But hide them well, I don’t want any of your friends suddenly bumping into our nudes on your phone.”

He stretched his arm to his night drawer and held his phone.  He took pictures of the both of them as she hugged him and her face rested on his shoulder. She smiled and hugged him around his head, holding it fiercely while she planted kisses on his cheek and he snapped a picture. He moved her arm and laid her gently back on the bed, with her back against the mattress. He pointed the cell phone at her.

“Take a shot of whatever you want,” she just smiled. He was the only person in the world whom she trusted enough for that.

He breathed, “I’m getting hard again.”

She grinned, and opened her arms as a sign for him to hold her. He dropped his body over hers and she hugged him by the neck while they kissed again. Slowly, tasting each other, his hand held her by the hip while hers lowered down to hold his buttocks down against her hips.

“Can you go once more?”

She grinned, “wait a moment. I’m still a bit tired.”

They kissed, hugged, sniffed each other, ran their hands touching each other’s bodies completely. He held her breasts, kissing them while she arched her back up and held his head. They rolled on the bed, trying to figure out which position would be best. And once more she had her boyfriend inside of her, kissing her neck and jaw and mouth and occasionally licking everything he could. She grabbed his cell phone and activated the camera, pointing at his face to take a shot. She took a picture of his frown with his eyes closed as he moved and moved, laughing at the expressions she was catching on camera. And then she dared to point the phone down and take a shot of the place where they united, of that part of his cock that was visible for a second but for the next one it was inside her cunt, and then out again. She took a picture of it entering her vagina and laughed out loud.

“I’m gonna miss you,” he told her when it was all done, plating a kiss on her lips. "I wish you the best in Dorne.”

“And I wish you the best in your job hunt,” she said, caressing his cheek with the back of her fingers.

And so they said goodbye and she left in her car to Dragonstone, with her luggage in the trunk and some snacks in the front next to her for the long ride. Jon had insisted in driving with her to keep her company, but she saw no use if he also had to leave to Winterfell now. She turned the volume up and prepared herself for a long ride, but not before lowering her window and receiving a kiss from Jon.

“Take care of yourself, you’re going to a very unsafe place on your own. Keep me updated, let me know every day if you’re still alive.”

She laughed, “You’re so exaggerated. I’m traveling with a big group of people. I’ll be fine.”

“Still,” he said. “Take care.”

“I will,” she replied. “See you soon.”

“See you soon.”

* * *

“Hello there!” she smiled as he picked up her FaceTime call. She was sitting on the top bed of the bunk bed where she slept, in a room with wooden walls where other seven people had to sleep as well. She had just come out of the shower and had a towel around her head.

He was face timing her from his phone, wearing earphones. The quality was terrible, but she could tell his hair was up in a bun and his beard was getting longer. He was walking out of the kitchen in his parent’s house.

“Hello, my dear,” he grinned, going up the stairs. “How are you?”

She exhaled loudly, “Tired, tough day. And you? How’s life over there? Have you cheated on me?”

He laughed, closing his bedroom door, “I’ve slept with like 3 girls already this weekend. Don’t ask me who they are ‘cause I didn’t even ask their names.”

“I’ve slept with 4 guys, I win,” she joked.

“Ah, shit,” he grinned, “Fucking dornish men.”

She laughed out loud.

He texted her often, tried to call her often, but she was busy all day and at night was extremely tired and just thought about showering and going to sleep. Jon had gotten slightly upset by her lack of communication, which only annoyed her. Every day in Dorne was tiring and she only had wifi in her room, where she only was when she had to sleep.

“You’re so tan,” he told her, lying down on his bed.

“You’re so white,” she grinned. “You look like a goddamn snowflake. And your hair! You finally learned how to tie it yourself.”

He moved his head to the side to show her his bun, “You like it?”

“It’s so cute,” she smiled.

“Thank you,” he nodded. “So, what’s up?”

She exhaled, “It’s bloody hot in here, I’m suffocating. Where are you right now? In your house?”

Jon nodded and turned his phone around to show her his room.

“What about your room?” he asked her.

“So, Arianne and I sleep in this bunk bed. She sleeps right below me,” she said.

She switched to her phone’s back camera to show him the other three bunk beds in the room. They also had lockers where each one could store their personal things. There were three small metal fans in the ceiling which were not enough at all to cool the temperature in the room.

“In total, eight of us sleep in this room.”

“Holy shit, those are your mattresses?” he asked surprised.

“I know, they’re shit, they’re extremely slim,” she replied.

“I just hope that wherever I move it’s better than that,” he laughed.

“I can’t ask for much, though,” she smiled, “I’m not here for vacations. But I’ve got everything I need to survive here, you know, a bed, we share a kitchen and a huge but shitty bathroom…I’m just missing some really good dick, though.”

“OH MY GOD,” Arianne shouted from below. She had been in her bed right under Dany.

“Oh shit! I didn’t know you were still here,” Dany said. She laughed out loud, embarrassed.

“Did Arianne listen?!” Jon asked, his eyes wide.

Dany nodded, laughing out loud.

“Oh my god,” he laughed.

“I’m out,” Arianne laughed, standing from her bed.

“No, I’m not kicking you out,” Dany told her.

“I’m gonna shower anyway, I think,” she replied, holding her clothes in her hands.

“God, I miss my bathroom,” she told Jon, making him laugh, “any nice bathroom, really.” He laughed. “We have one bathroom here for like fifty people, shower next to shower and toilet next to toilet. Same with the sinks. It’s not easy to take a shit in toilets that only one out of four work properly. We also have to shower in super small showers with shitty curtains.”

“Ah shit,” he replied, “But do you like being there?”

“Oh my god, it’s great. Very tiring, though, very demanding,” she replied, “but it’s so worth it. It’s totally worth it. We have to wake up before dawn to get ourselves ready and go to school. The kids are so nice. It’s such a different environment, everything is so different. There are children in the classroom from eight years old until like twelve.”

“In the same classroom?”

“Yeah. They don’t have enough classrooms for everybody so they just have to put them together and make them fit in the number of classrooms they have. The conditions are terrible. Their tables, notebooks, everything is in such a bad state. The food they eat for lunch is just….it’s not good enough, you know? How can they learn properly with such diets? That’s not doing them any good for their brains. Oh Jon, it’s so different to hear about it and to actually be here.”

“But they’re so optimistic, the kids. And willing to be there and learn. Some are a bit annoying but yeah, I don’t mind. They hug us when we arrive, we sing songs about respecting others and all that, we also have a song to learn the multiplication table. We’re also teaching them fractions.”

“Ah, they’re probably better at math than I am,” he laughed.

“One little girl even told me she loved me, can you believe that?! I almost teared up.”

“That’s so cute,” he said. “You started teaching me math and now you’re an actual math teacher.”

“The teachers here have a terrible wage. The minimum wage there is nowhere near enough.”

“And the other volunteers there with you, are they nice?”

“Yeah, very nice. They’re all very passionate about this, which I like. It gives me a bit of hope in humanity,” she laughed. “For some, this is like their third volunteer work, there are so many other options.”

It was so different from the times she had been at Dorne before. Every time she had been there in her childhood with Arianne she had stayed at the Martell’s house in Sunspear, the capital. They had a huge house with huge gardens in the most expensive area of Sunspear. And when she went back for her brother’s wedding she had stayed in a fancy beach resort with her family and even sailed in a yacht. It felt like that was a completely different place, it was hard to realize that she was in Dorne, in the same Dorne, just a few miles further from the places where she had been.

“I feel like I’m…growing here, you know?” she continued. “I feel like I actually have a purpose when I’m here, it’s like…I’m more and more sure that is what I want to change. Now that I see things from the inside, god, it’s so different than just hearing or reading about percentages of poverty on the news. This is what it’s really about.”

“You’re so great,” Jon said, making her blush automatically.

“Come here with me,” she smiled. “Grab your things and come.”

He smiled, “I gotta go to King’s Landing. For now, finding a job and an accommodation is my priority.”

She nodded, “Another time, then?”

“Yes,” he said. “When we’re both settled we can travel together.”

She sighed, “God, I’d like to stay here longer. This is so much better than being at school studying… actually seeing the world, you know?”

“Yeah,” Jon replied. “You’ll finish soon, though, don’t worry. Then you’ll be free.”

“Free from my bachelors, but then there’s the masters, more specializations, maybe a phd…”

“Ah, come on, don’t think about that so soon,” he smiled.

She sighed, “I feel like it’s all about studying. And when you’re done there’s just more and more to study.”

Jon nodded, “Education is a business.”

“Fuck that,” she said. “That’s why it’s so terrible in places like this. It shouldn’t be a business. It should be affordable for everyone. And quality education. Just a school in bad conditions is not enough.”

“I agree,” he said. “Become president and tax the rich to help the poor.”

She smiled, “Good call, you’ll be my advisor. Speaking of studying, how does it feel like to know that you won’t have to study next semester? Isn’t it weird?”

“I still feel like I have to go back to school soon,” he replied. “I have to keep telling myself that I’ve graduated and need to stick to my plans.”

“And how are your plans going?”

“I’ve been checking for flats and rooms everywhere. I’ve visited a couple, but there’s only one that really caught my eye. 600 golden dragons,” he told her.

“You want to pay all that monthly rent?” She asked him.

“Yeah, I think so. It’s a nice place. It’s not too big but it’s pretty and it’s in the center. We’re also pretty close to a metro station.”

“Jon, that’s too much, I think.”

At first, he would pay it on his own, but at some point, she would move in and the rent would split in half. She was sure he was the one with whom she’d want to spend her life with, with whom she wanted to have a family in the future. She loved him so much it scared her sometimes, having such strong feelings for someone was something so risky, if one day he left, she would not even know how to cope with it. She had asked him for time before they lived together, at least not before she graduated from school. Not only her mother, who paid for her rent, would not let her, but she was also scared to take such a big step with someone.

“I’ll ask my parents for financial aid at the start to keep me afloat,” he told her.

“You know what they told you. They will pay for your rent as long as you live with Robb. They don’t want to pay for two rents.“

Jon sighed. “I’m tired of taking care of my brother. I’ve had it with him.”

Robb, always drunk, nosy, partying, was not a company Jon enjoyed much in his everyday life.

“I know," she sighed. "But you must keep in mind that if you can’t find an affordable place, it would be better to go back and live with him for a while.”

“I know, but, well…I have a job offer, kind of,” he told her.

“You do?!”

“It’s not strictly speaking a job, but, well. Professor Rayder at school, he taught me a couple of Law classes. He read some of my columns when I wrote in The Western.”

“Oh, that’s nice! I was sure that writing there would get you somewhere.”

“Yeah…well, he’s writing a book about criminal law and he basically just wants someone to check his spelling and grammar. So yeah, at least I’ll get paid and have some money.”

“Great! Like an editor! That’s perfect, isn’t it?”

He hummed, hesitating.

“I did not graduate from Philosophy to check someone’s spelling,” he replied.

“Well, we have to start somewhere, don’t we?” she replied. “Do you plan on getting a job with a wage of 50 golden dragons the hour if you just graduated?”

“It’s so hard to find a job. I knew it was gonna be hard but, it’s harder than I imagined. And with a degree! God, it’s so difficult.”

“Yes,” she replied sadly. “It’s not easy.”

“I guess I’ll cut my hair a bit,” he said.

“Your hair?”

“Don’t you think that I might have higher chances if I look physically…cleaner?

“Oh, fuck it, she replied. If someone doesn’t hire someone because of their looks they’re completely shallow and unprofessional.”

“Ah, man,” he said. “I know. I just think that I might make a better impression if I shave my beard or get a better haircut.”

Dany gave him a sad smile.

A couple of Dany’s roommates went back in after coming out of the shower. The other ones would be back soon and it would be time for all of them to go to sleep.

“I guess we’re gonna go to sleep soon,” Dany told Jon.

“Okay,” he said, “me too.”

“I’ll call you again one of these days, alright?” she said.

“Alright, but text me! Please,” he replied.

“I will. I know I haven’t been texting much, I’m sorry.  But it’s pretty busy here and it’s so difficult to have Wi-Fi. We come back here completely tired, eat dinner all together and go to sleep.”

“Okay,” he said. “It’s alright.”

“Goodnight then,” she told him.

“Goodnight,” he replied. “Good luck with the rest of the trip. And save the world.”

She chuckled, “I’ll try. Sleep tight, Jon.”

“Wait, Dany!” he exclaimed when she was about to hang up. _“_ Do you still love me?”

“Yes, Jon, I still love you,” she laughed.

“Okay," he replied, “just checking. I love you very much.”

“I love you more,” she replied. “A lot, a lot, a lot.”

She heard one of her roommates say, “So cheesy.”

“Are you using my present?” he grinned.

“I’m not,” she smiled, “I sleep here with seven other girls.”

She had not even wanted to take the vibrator to Dorne but Jon insisted to put it in her suitcase. She was terrified of opening her suitcase in front of others and someone suddenly seeing it. She tried to hide it as best as she could.

“We’ll use it together as soon as I arrive, alright?” she smiled.

“Okay, can't wait," he replied. "Okay, Dany, goodnight now. When you come back I’ll hopefully live in a nice little place in King’s Landing.”

“Yeah, alright. Good luck, Jon,” she smiled.

She hung up the call and went down her bunk bed to the large bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. It was dirty, muddy, it seemed like absolutely no one had ever cleaned it. She would not even dare to step on the shower floor without slippers. But her problems seemed so small here in Dorne. Working with people and children who struggled to have not even half of what she had made her not even care about the conditions in which she had to live here. She would wake up again the next morning before dawn and walk a mile with the other volunteers to get to the school, but most of the students had to walk much more every morning to get an education…which was not even a _good_ education. Terrible infrastructure, teachers not prepared enough, not enough books, not even healthy food in a good state. And this was only the tip of the iceberg of inequality in Westeros. She was sure that this was what she wanted to change.

As for Jon, she was used to spending most of her days in King's Landing with him. It was the life she was used to now. She missed falling asleep with him at night instead of having to sleep in a bunk bed with such a slim mattress, but she would be back in the blink of an eye and he would probably have a place of his own. She shut her eyes and fell asleep quickly, unlike all the times in which she had trouble sleeping before exams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap was initially only about dany in dorne and her videocall with jon, but hell, sex got in the way and tbh it's fine by me!  
> Ideas, suggestions and advices are always welcome. The next 7 chapters are already on the way, but if you have request on anything you'd like to see them doing together let me know and maybe I could incorporate it in one of the chaps!
> 
> Pd: I NEED A BETAAAA!! (Or just someone with whom i can discuss my ideas for future chaps, i need advise lol)


	33. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is dedicated to @ray in the hopes of cheering up another day of yours :)) it’s not a happy chapter, but I will try to write quickly the next one and make it a bit less sad. Enjoy!!

Jon was still at Winterfell. Dany was still at Dorne. He would go back to King’s Landing soon to work with Professor Rayder and his new book, but the pay was not enough to move on his own.

‘I don’t know how much longer will I have to live with Robb. This wasn’t what I had planned for post-graduation,’ he texted her.

‘I know. I’m sorry,’ she replied. ‘Not everything has to go as planned, though. I don’t think a little more time with him would be too tragic.’

Dany found a job faster. Actually, it felt more like the job found her, as Margaery’s grandmother had been looking for an economics student to help her with a research. Margaery recommended Dany and Professor Tyrell was happy to have such a good student to help her. She just had to search, collect data and organize it, but it was enough to gain some money of her own.

He could not deny he felt slightly jealous of her. He had been avidly searching for an internship or just an okay job, and she had found one so easily. He was happy for her, of course he was, but it felt weird to have a degree and only having to revise Professor Rayder’s book, with a pay was so terrible he could not even think about moving out on his own.

So, he had to sit down with his parents and Robb that night, after everyone else went to sleep, to tell them he had not really found an internship which allowed him to pay for a place of his own like he had planned.

“Yeah, about that…” Robb sighed, looking down at the floor. Jon and his parents turned to look at him. He noticed Robb’s leg bouncing up and down. “I don’t know how to tell you this. I…”

“Tell us what?” Cat asked.

He closed his eyes and breathed, “I won’t go back to school.”

“What?!” Jon replied. “You’re kidding, right?”

“I wish I was,” Robb kept looking down to the floor in shame. “I got a letter at the end of the semester. I just didn’t know how to tell you guys.”

“But…why?” Ned asked him.

“Too many absences, too many courses failed, a terrible GPA…”

“Robb!” Cat only exclaimed, taking her hand to her mouth. Jon turned his gaze to her and noticed her eyes were watery.

“I’m sorry,” Robb only replied with a sad frown.

WU was one of the best schools in Westeros after all, and Robb never was brilliant in his studies. He only cared about partying and drinking and going out every day. He was always hungover in the mornings, always out, before he had a girlfriend he brought home a different girl every weekend. Jon had had to clean his vomit from his face and change his clothes multiple times, even Dany had opened the bathroom door and found him snorting a line of cocaine with Jeyne when they were doing predrinks with their friends in the flat. Perhaps he didn’t want to admit it, but he knew deep down that it was only a matter of time until this happened to his brother.

“Jon, you were living with him!” Cat cried. “You were supposed to be watching him and keeping him on track! I bet you spend the whole damn day with your girlfriend-“

“I’m not his nanny! He’s my older brother!” Jon snapped.

“It’s not Jon’s fault, mum,” Robb said quietly. “I’ll apply to another school. I’ll keep studying, really.”

“Of _course,_ you will!” Ned exclaimed, furious. “You _will_ get a degree no matter what it takes.”

Robb nodded with his head down.

“We will cut your allowance in half,” Ned continued.

“Half?!” Robb exclaimed, his eyebrows lifted quickly. “No, dad, please…”

“Yes, _half,_ ” his mother replied. “I can’t believe how irresponsible you have been. Your younger brother has graduated before you! And you get kicked out…only because you don’t give a _damn_ about school, about everything we do and how hard we have to work to pay for everything, and you..." she cut herself, shutting her watery eyes and shaking her head. “How could you do this to us?!”

Few times in his life had Jon seen such expressions in his parents’ faces. It was anger, but also pain and disappointment. Maybe regret also of not being harsher with Robb before, maybe even confusion about why was he this way, so different from their other children.

“I’ve already searched for other schools in which I could apply,” he continued. “There are good ones in the Westerlands which could accept me.”

Ned shook his head, “I don’t know where we went wrong with you. Not even your smallest brothers are this immature.”

Robb had his head down, looking at the floor. A tear fell from his face. Jon suddenly felt like an intruder in a conversation that should maybe only be between Robb and their parents.

“Get out of my sight,” Ned just said.

Robb had nothing else to say. He just left the living room and went up the stairs. When the sound of the footsteps faded, Jon remained in silence sitting before his parents in the living room, not knowing what to say. Ned let his back fall against the couch, pressing his hands against his face. Cat stood up and walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

“I guess I…” Jon said quietly, “I guess I’ll go.”

Ned nodded and Jon stood to walk up to his room.

It upset him that Robb had gotten kicked out of school especially because he had never made an effort to succeed in his studies. For him, the university was only a social club. But WU was not an easy school and someone with Robb’s mentality could not graduate from it without making an exceptional effort. It would sadden Jon if that were the case, if Robb had made an effort to learn and pass his classes and just _stay_ in school. But there was always an excuse to not study enough or to miss classes. He would now leave to another school, an easier one, and he would probably start all over again with his previous lifestyle.

He wanted to hit his brother. After everything his parents did for them, especially for him, after how hard they worked to pay for their studies, their rent, everything, he didn’t really care. Meanwhile, Jon was giving the best of him, even graduating, and his parents were still doing more for Robb. He felt angry, jealous, frustrated…he was trying his best to stay in his room and not punch Robb in the face.

In high school, Jon thought the reason for Robb’s behavior was his teenage years. He thought he would change when he started college. When he started college, he did not change, in fact, having more freedom and being away from his parents made it even worse. So, he thought with time he would grow up in college, but he was still the same kid as before.

And their parents? They just wanted Jon to be a nanny for Robb, taking care of everything he did, which was not possible with someone so stubborn as Robb.

He remembered one of the many nights in which Robb appeared completely wasted at their door. It was last semester.  Missandei was not sleeping in her room that night, so Jon slept with Dany in her bed. They woke up early the next morning as she had class at nine am. He left her dorm as well and went straight to his flat to take a shower. Outside in the hallway, he found Robb completely asleep against their door, he had most probably forgotten his keys once again and Jon had not been there to open up. Jon’s phone had been unfortunately with no battery all night. Robb was using his jacket as a pillow as he slept on the floor and had his legs curled up. A bit of slobber ran down his face and the smell of alcohol intensified the more Jon approached him. Jon kneeled next to him and shook his shoulder.

“Robb,” he said. “ _Robb_.”

But he didn’t move.

“Goddamnit,” Jon whispered to himself. He shook him harder and gave him a couple of pats on the cheek, but nothing.

Jon exhaled, exhausted, and pulled him away from the door to be able to open it.

“Robb, wake up or I’m gonna drag you inside, and I’m not gonna carry you into bed.”

After his brother’s lack of response, he kneeled down again and slapped his cheek a bit harder.

Robb blinked quickly, “What-what?” he only mumbled. He couldn’t even articulate a sentence.

“I should be the one asking you that,” said Jon. “You don’t have class today?”

Robb held his forehead, “My entire body hurts.”

“Do you have class today?”

“I-I don’t know, I gotta check my schedule.”

Jon sighed, “Get your ass inside. Now.”

“Don’t talk so loud!” he complained, covering his eyes with his forearm.

“I’m not talking lou-“ Jon interrupted himself and exhaled. “Whatever.”

He pulled his brother by the arms to help him stand up. Robb walked inside holding the walls for balance and threw himself on his bed.

“What did you take?” Jon asked him, entering to his messy room behind him.

“What do you mean?” Robb replied.

“Did you only drink alcohol last night?” he asked, annoyed.

“Who are you, my mother? Yes, only alcohol. God, I feel like shit.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Jon said. “The last morning I found you like this you told me you had done M the previous night with your girlfriend.”

“That was once. Just don’t tell mum and dad about this,” he only answered. “They already want to cut my allowance because of this shit.”

“They should, you’re getting far behind in school and are wasting all your money on this shit.”

“Don’t give me a pep talk now,” Robb grunted. “I feel like shit. Just let me sleep.”

And now, lying on his bed at Winterfell, Jon fell asleep not only angry but also pitying his brother. He never thought he would _pity_ Robb. He had always been so much better than him, in everything except school of course. He was so good at making friends and meeting new people, he was so good with girls, so outgoing and so freaking _extroverted_. His parents loved that about him. When he thought about it, he thought it was funny how these were all qualities he saw in Daenerys. Good at meeting and talking to people, outgoing, extroverted…but in her he had always seen them as something admirable, something he loved about her and that had drawn him to her from their first meeting. Could that be a signal of a hidden admiration he had had for his brother during his childhood and teenage years? When he was younger, he had wished he could be more like Robb. He wondered if now Robb wished he could be more like him. The weird satisfaction he felt for a second was immediately followed by guilt. He knew that deep down, the strength of his anger and frustration about Robb being kicked out of school only showed how much he cared for him, and how scared he was about his brother’s future now.

But his anger exploded the next morning when he overheard his parents in the kitchen, wondering if Robb would get accepted in the Westerlands and how much they would have to pay the rent there, as it was an expensive city for living.

“You’re going to keep paying for _his_ rent?!” Jon blurted out, storming into the kitchen and making his parents jerk in surprise. “For _HIS RENT_?!”

“Jon-,” Cat started, but Jon interrupted her.

“I’m the one who did well in school, who even finished my studies, and yet you don’t even want to help ME pay my rent but want to pay for HIS?! Are you freaking kidding me?!”

“Lower your voice,” Ned commanded.

“He’s lazy, he doesn’t do shit, he spends half his money partying and yet you want to pay for Robb’s rent and not mine?!” he insisted.

He felt again his head burning, his blood boiling, his fingers closing into fists.

“Jon, you are much more mature,” his father said. “You have a degree now. _You_ are the one who can find a job and…”

“HE CAN FIND A JOB TOO!” he raised his voice even more. “He can be a waiter, or a bartender, shit, I don’t know even a fucking Starbuck’s barista! He can make some money of his own, maybe that way he could grow up.”

“ _Lower your voice and watch your language in my house!”_ his mother snapped.

“Jon,” his father said more calmly, “you don’t need our help. You have everything now to make your own life.“

“I can’t believe this,” Jon said, holding his head. “I deserve your help more than he does.”

“He needs our help more than you do,” he only replied.

Jon stormed out of the kitchen. It took him weeks to convince his parents to at least give him a small financial aid to be able to pay for a place in King’s Landing while he worked with Professor Rayder, otherwise he would have nowhere to stay and hence he wouldn’t be able to work.

He started his job there the following month and found a room in a flat with three other people. One girl and two guys, Deana, Lucas and Otto, none of them students anymore and always out at work all day. The flat had one small kitchen which seemed too small for four people, four small rooms with a one-piece bed each and only one bathroom. There was not even a washing machine. He washed his underwear in the shower and took his clothes in a suitcase to a laundry a couple of blocks away, having to walk under King’s Landing hot summer sun. His roommates were nice people, friendly, but not too friendly, and not too clean either. He was determined to move out the next month. It would be so much easier if Daenerys wanted to live with him and could split the rent in half.

He went to Professor Rayder’s office during the day to revise his book, and only read all day and made annotations. He was also allowed to take the draft home with him and keep reading there, the professor trusted him that much, but Jon preferred to stay there rather than spending more time than necessary in his flat.

Dany came back from Dorne and at least that was enough to cheer him up a bit. He had opened the door of her car as soon as she parked it at his door and leaned down to kiss her while she was still sitting down. She laughed against his mouth and hugged him closer by the neck. She seemed to not be bothered by his new accommodation, but he was sure she was. She only joked telling him it was a five-star hotel compared to where she had been living at Dorne.

But it was still difficult to have privacy in such a small and crowded apartment, where every sound could be heard all around the place. Intimacy was not as easy as before, the size of his bed made sex more uncomfortable and complicated and spending the night together, impossible. She had to go back to school at night to spend the night in her room and visit him again the following day, and they both had to be as quiet as possible when they had sex if one of his three roommates was in the house, as he had already overheard Deana, who slept in the room next to him, a number of times.

One night, he woke up wanting to pee and while he walked back from the bathroom to his room he overheard one of the boys saying, “She’s too pretty for him, isn’t she? Too much of a woman for him.”

He only closed his door loudly for them to notice he was awake and had heard them.

* * *

Margaery had an amazing grandmother. Not only she was one of the few female lecturers in school, but she also was one of the first women who graduated from this university. She was, in fact, very old. Her class had been the first one with female students in WU. But when she looked at it from a different perspective, 60 years with female students felt unfairly like such a short time.

They had only been working together for half a semester and Dany already admired this woman. She was so wise and so analytical with everything Dany showed her during the research. They spent together most evenings in her office after Dany finished class, each one of them with a computer or a book. When Dany was not there, she was at the library also looking for more information for the research. And she was getting good money for it.

She liked working with her. She smiled as she opened her room’s door as she arrived back from work, and said hello to Missandei. She was going to visit Jon soon for dinner and was only going in to leave her books in her room. She was in such a good mood she felt nothing could ruin it. Until the phone rang.

Sometimes things seem to go from bad to worse. Sometimes when things seem to be getting a little better, they actually got more than a little worse. This had not been the best semester for Dany and Jon and their personal lives. Especially their family lives. Even more coincidentally, their brothers. Even more coincidentally, their brothers and university.

She picked up the phone and heard her mother’s broken voice, as if she had been crying from the other side of the line.

“Mum,” she said, pressing her free ear with her finger to hear her better. “Is everything alright?”

She heard her mother sigh. “It’s not. Oh, darling…Viserys…”

Dany held her forehead, she knew a call about Viserys wouldn’t be any good.

“Viserys what, mum?” she asked, worried.

“He’s not going to school,” she replied.

“What do you mean he’s not going to school?”

“I just found out today. He isn’t attending school. He’s wasting all the money we send them in god knows what and I’m here paying for all his expenses,” she paused, sniffing “tuition, his rent, absolutely everything! And he hasn’t been going to school in a year! A whole year!”

Dany was speechless, she didn’t know what to reply. Viserys was going to an expensive private school, so expensive Rhaegar had to also pay part of his tuition and expenses as their mother could not pay for all of it and Dany’s expenses by herself.

“Have you talked to him?” Dany asked.

“I did, this morning. I told him to drag that butt back here to Dragonstone. I’m hoping he tells me everything. Rhaegar might come too.”

Dany could not believe what she was hearing. She was raging, she felt a pressure in her chest and in her throat, she wanted to hang up and call Viserys and insult him for hours, to hit him, to scream at his face. The anger was like none she had ever felt. She felt like punching the wall, like throwing a plate to the ground. Her hands were pressed in fists so hard she felt her nails digging into her palms, her face was hot, she felt all her blood going up to her head. How could he lie to everyone? How could he do this to their mother? After everything she had done for them? After how hard she worked to pay for their studies?

“Dany, do you have any idea about what could he be spending all that money in? Drugs? Do you think it’s drugs?”

Dany sighed, “I don’t know, mum, but I want to kick his ass.”

“Me too, darling. I shouldn’t have sent him to study by himself on the other side of Westeros. He is not ready nor mature enough to live on his own. How could he have lied to our faces all this time? Dany I’ve worked and worked so much to give you three the best lives you could have and it’s like he’s been…laughing about it in our backs.”

Dany cried all night. Missandei was there and tried to console her, but only in vain. It was not possible to console her after hearing such news. She wondered what his brother had been doing for a whole year without studying, a whole year pretending he was doing something for what her mother worked so hard to pay.

The time came when Missandei had to go to sleep, but it was so difficult to stop crying that she went to the bathroom of her dorm floor and locked herself in a stall to cry even more. Jon rushed to her dorm as soon as she called him, and hugged her tight in the bathroom. For some reason, his strong embrace made her cry even more.

“What the fuck is up with our brothers?” he told her.

How could it be possible for such similar things to happen to them in such a short amount of time? First, it had been her consoling him about his brother and now it was the other way around.

She had never gotten along with Viserys. There had been many times in which they had tolerated each other, and tried to live without arguments and pointless fights, but it had always been difficult. But now, she did not know what feeling was stronger, was it anger or worry? She had not probably cried this hard since the time his mother had told her the truth about her father.

The hours passed and the common room was eventually empty, so she sat on a couch there with Jon, a lot of toilet paper, and a terrible headache from how much she was crying. She hugged him by the chest and he stayed silent, maybe because he knew nothing would calm her down now, or maybe because it was so late he was falling asleep. She blew her nose with the toilet paper and grabbed her phone to text Rhaegar.

‘He won’t tell all the details to mum. I’m gonna have a serious conversation with him tomorrow when he arrives,’ he replied to her.

Jon fell asleep on the couch and she shook him gently to wake him and take him to her bed. They opened her door silently not to wake up Missandei. She hated not being able to have privacy here, and going to Jon’s place was not an option for the same reason. She wished they would be living on their own. They squeezed their bodies under her covers. She lay on her side and hugged him by the abdomen. He fell asleep instantly, but she did not sleep for a minute that night.

* * *

She went to Dragonstone the following day. Her whole body hurt from not sleeping the previous night, so she took a train. There was no way she would drive such a long distance with such pain in her body, with such a headache and with lack of sleep.

She was sitting in the living room next to her mother, while Rhaegar sat across them, telling them he had talked to Viserys and he had told him everything. Viserys would not go out of his room. He was crying against his bedroom door, perhaps it was the shame what did not allow him to face his family. It was a long talk and a sad night for her family. Dany learned many things about her brother from what Rhaegar told them. Things one would never want to hear about their own family.

He grew up in a violent environment. The things he’d seen since he was little had definitely left a mark in him. Viserys never felt safe growing up, not even after the man who hit his mother, brother and even him sometimes left their lives forever. Rhaegar was a teenager when he kicked Aerys out of the house, but Viserys was just a kid. He couldn’t cope with it the same way Rhaegar did, and he couldn’t understand the situation so well.

Rhaella nodded, she was holding Dany’s hands while they heard Rhaegar, “That’s why he always needs to be in therapy. No matter that it’s been more than twenty years since Aerys left the house. Viserys didn’t know how to interact with people well.”

“He was scared as a child, always, and he never knew what to do about it. And so, he started trying more and more drugs as he grew up.” He’d always been an asshole, Dany thought, but not an addict. “He just wanted to avoid people and avoid the burden that came with having to interact with them. In the family, it seemed like everyone got along except for him, always annoying or upsetting us.”

Dany shut her eyes, wishing everything she was hearing could go away. She didn’t know what sentence hurt the most.

_“So, cocaine was what he liked the most.”_

_“He never cared about therapy, he hated it.”_

_“He had always been unhappy.”_

_“How could we not know?”_

_“He lived far away from home. He went away to study and we knew nothing about him for most of the year, he only went home for a couple of weekends and for the holidays.”_

“Was he high at the wedding? He didn’t seem so,” Dany said.

“Well, he didn’t spend the following day on the yacht with us, did he?” Rhaegar asked, sending chills through her body.

“I have failed as a mother,” her mother cried. A tear fell from Dany’s face after hearing this.

“Mum, you are the strongest woman I’ve ever met,” she told her. She didn’t usually talk like this to her mother, she didn’t really tell her how much she loved her, how thankful she was every day for everything she did for the family. How she was the one who taught her to be strong.

“It is not your fault, mum,” Rhaegar added.

Rhaella held her forehead, crying, “How could I have not noticed this from my own son? My own son?! I am a doctor and I cannot even tell if my own son is an addict?!”

“Maybe because he is your son you couldn't see it?” Rhaegar asked her. “One always sees their children better than they are...I think.”

And then, when it seemed like it couldn’t get any worse, Rhaegar cut to the point, “About where has our money ended up,” he started. “He used to sell drugs and owed a huge amount of money to his supplier.”

“What?!” Dany exclaimed. What else was it going to be? She could not cope with more of this news about Viserys.

“According to him, that’s the main reason why he left school. He had to use our money to pay for his debts.”

“But he never really wanted to go to school in the first place. He never even wanted to start. He is twenty-seven years old, for god’s sake.”

She threw her head back on the couch. How long did Viserys think this could go on?

“Why is he consuming so much now that he’s twenty-seven? Why did it get to this level this late, why not during his teenage years?”

“I’m guessing that it could be because now he lives on his own and has less control. When he was a teenager at least he lived at home with the family. Plus, things have been getting gradually worse with time.”

It was too much to take. Her mother stood up and went up the stairs and knocked on Viserys' door. Dany put her elbows on her thighs and hunched her back to press her forehead on her hands, sniffing. Viserys’ life was so different from his friends’. So many of them had nice jobs, a car, many were already engaged. Yet here he was, alone and hating everything around him.

“Open up!” Dany heard her mother’s voice. “Open your door and be a man.”

She only heard the door opening and then closing again, her mother had probably entered the room.

She went upstairs later to get ready to go to bed and said goodnight to Rhaegar, who left to go back to his house. She had never seen that face on Rhaegar. It wasn’t clear if it was pain or anger in his face, maybe a mixture of both, along with disappointment, as he was almost like a father to Viserys and Daenerys, and he must have been feeling like he failed as a parental figure, just as their mother was feeling.

She walked past Viserys’ bedroom door to get to hers and it was inevitable to hear her mother’s loud voice saying, “I broke my _back_ to get my degree to give my children the _best_ life they could have! I graduated from med school with two children, I’ve been through hell and back for you and this is how you thank me? Not only dropping out of school but lying to my face?!”

She decided to sleep with her mother that night, hugging her as she cried. No one in the world deserved more love from her kids as she did. She did not want her to feel like she failed as a mother. She would be the best daughter one could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I’ve wanted to write about the brothers since the start of this fic and always procrastinated with other chaps. But yeah, we all have shitty family issues.  
> A bit more on how personal problems affect a relationship soon.  
> Please please leave a comment <3 This chapter has been a wild ride for me.


	34. No More Fear

He was sitting cross-legged on his small bed with his back against the wall, while Dany lay down on the bed with her head resting on his lap. With one hand, he held a book, and with the other, he scratched her head softly and slowly, his fingers buried deep in her loose, messy hair, and his reading glasses resting on his nose. Her eyes were closed, she had come back from working with Professor Tyrell and was clearly tired.

He felt like he wanted to pee, though, and was not sure if she was awake or not and if he should move her.

“Dany,” he whispered. But she didn’t move. “ _Dany_.”

She only turned her head to a side with her eyes closed. Maybe he should hold it in. He did not want to wake her up when she was this tired. He took his phone in his hands and tried to distract himself. He entered to Facebook and started scrolling down, pictures and videos and ads and more videos, none of them interesting at all. He stopped scrolling as he saw a video on how to prepare pasta with vegetables and butter in ten minutes. Little did he know that these damn videos now start automatically with a high volume. He closed the app as soon as it started sounding and turned his gaze to see Dany’s face. With her eyes still shut, she only frowned and hummed and turned her body to her side, with her face now against his bulge.

He giggled at the sight, caressed her head once again, and tried to talk to her again.

“Dany,” he said once more.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were small, she had probably been asleep.

“What?” she said quietly, with a slightly husky voice.

“I need to pee,” he told her.

But her eyes were closed again and she adjusted herself once more against his bulge.

“I’m gonna pee on your face if you don’t move,” he joked.

She moved her head from his bulge and he finally moved as carefully as he could to avoid bothering her more.

He walked to the bathroom and tried to go in, but the door was locked.

“Busy,” his flatmate Deanna said from the inside.

“I really need to pee,” he said.

“What do you think I’m doing?” she replied.

He sighed and lay back with his hands in his pockets and his back against the wall of the stretch corridor, waiting for her to finish.

The door made a horrible, loud sound when she opened it.

“All done,” she said, standing before him. She was short, brunette and slim. She was older than him but she looked like a teenager.

He nodded and walked into the bathroom and the door screeched as he closed it behind him. He took his cock in his hands and finally started peeing. He had planned to stay in this place for only a month, he had not even signed a contract to be here. But now almost the entire semester had gone by and he still had not found a good and cheap place to live. It was not easy to find a cheap place in the capital, especially if it was close to the center like he wanted, but now that he had saved some money from what he had gained with Professor Rayder, he could maybe convince his parents to keep helping him with a better place, and he could pay a fraction of it. Even Dany was helping him look for a place reading the newspaper, searching on the internet, even downloading apps for it.

 _Why the hell did I study philosophy?_ He only thought as he pulled his underwear and sweatpants back up.

He walked back into his room and Dany was sitting up on his bed, her back hunched as she stared at the screen of her laptop in front of her. She was the only pretty sight in the mess that was his room, cardboard boxes in the floor with notebooks and books inside, clothes that didn’t even fit in the drawer that were piled up over it or on his chair. His dirty clothes on a corner on the floor and his shoes just lying on the floor against the wall.

She looked focused in what she was doing and didn’t even look up as he closed his door.

“You woke up,” he said, greeting her.

“I’m searching for flats,” she replied, her eyes on the screen.

He smiled. Could her determination only be because she wanted to help him get a better place? Or could it also be because she wanted to move in with him to that place?

“Any news?” he asked.

“The same ones keep popping up,” she only replied.

He walked up to her and leaned over to see the screen.

She stretched her neck and kissed his jaw, “You’ll find a place, alright?”

He nodded and kissed her back, “Thank you. Are you hungry? Would you like to eat?”

“Sure,” she replied, “Thanks.”

He went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what to eat. He drummed his fingers on his lips, wondering what to prepare. Vegetables were the only thing he had. He threw them in a saucepan and let them cook while he boiled rice on a stove at the same time. He had no idea how to cook only a couple of years ago, he only ate at the school’s cafeteria or bought frozen food at the supermarket. Dany had been learning how to cook when they were going out and she had taught him the basics. Other than that, he only looked for easy recipes to cook on his own or asked her for advice on what to eat.

It was always complicated to go back to normal after any family trouble. The first time it had been when Jon found out he was adopted. They only had been together for some months and it had broken him so much it had affected their relationship completely in their everyday lives. He still wondered how she did not break up with him back then, and he liked to remember how much she had cared for him that time, and how she had stayed with him through it all. It was always reassuring to think about that.

And then the news about their brothers had been a shock for the both of them. If Jon had been so frustrated about Robb, he had no idea how terrible Dany could have been feeling about Viserys. His situation was so much worse. Coping with it now was not as complex as the time Jon found out about his parents. Not only they were older now, but they had been together for almost three years and trusted each other so much more to share their emotions, sorrows or their worry when they felt how personal problems affected their relationship.

No one ever talks about personal problems in relationships. He had heard many times how couples could have so many problems _as a couple_ , but no one ever talked about how one must open up completely to the other person. Even the family issues which people usually hid, the ones that were too difficult or embarrassing to tell, were trusted to the other.

Being in a relationship meant willing to let the other person in with their strengths, flaws and their own problems. Every person came with their own problems. He came with his own weight and Dany with hers. It was easier for him to cope with the news about Robb, which could have probably been predictable, or at least they weren’t as surprising or shocking than the news about Viserys. It had not been easy for Dany at all.

Her brother had agreed to go to rehabilitation, which at least was a big step. But Dany was usually sad, without much energy, and this was the first semester in which she was working while studying. She had to put extra effort in everything she did, which made him worry about her well-being. He was being extra gentle with her, more attentive than usual. She felt better now than in the initial weeks in which she had heard the news. Daenerys not wanting to have sex for weeks was a completely new situation to him. He never pushed her, he never begged her. He only held her and waited for her to be ready again.

“Jon, come here!” he heard her voice from his room.

“Almost done!” he replied, probably bothering his roommates by the volume of their voice.

He hurried to take two bowls out of the cupboard and pour the rice with veggies in them. He left the saucepan and stove on the sink, he would come back to wash them later. His bedroom door was ajar, so he only kicked it open as he went in with a bowl in each hand.

“Look at this place!” she exclaimed, pointing at the screen as he sat on the mattress next to her.

* * *

She drove him on a Sunday with his luggage to the new flat. They had already been there together to visit, and Jon decided this was where he would move.

He would meet with the owner now to receive the keys. The payment had been made, the contract had been signed and the only thing left was to move in. Jon would be on his own, at least for now, but Dany had insisted on helping him moving in. The owner first showed them every tiny detail in the house to see the state of things and how they were receiving the flat. Dany was much more observant than he was, so next to the owner she checked the state of the oven, fridge, chairs, table, mattress, closet, shower, toilet, heating, AC, everything. This was going to be, most probably, a place for the both of them in the future when Dany decided to move in. They counted how many glasses they were receiving, how many plates, how many bedsheets and pillows, all of that had to be written down and signed.

And so he took into her car his suitcases full of clothes and cardboard boxes full of books notebooks, a lamp, everything else he had in his flat. They drove to the new flat. Having to walk up the stairs to the third floor carrying his luggage was not an easy thing to do, but there was no way that a place with such monthly rent would have an elevator.

The owner, an old short man with white hair, opened the door. He smiled and let them in. It was a small and cozy place. The door opened and there was a wooden table attached to the wall, which fit three and with much effort, four people. On its right side was a couch stuck to the wall with a low table in front of it. The kitchen counter was against the wall in the back with the sink and burners. Underneath the counter were cupboards where cups, plates, and cutlery were stored.  They were small cupboards, they were wooden, a very light brown wood, almost beige, just like the floor. Next to them was a small fridge. He loved the illumination and the light colors of the place. Everything fit accurately in a small room.

On the left side of the kitchen was the bathroom, with a toilet, sink, shower and even a washing machine. The door to the only bedroom in the house was to the right of the front door. There was no bed, no nightstand, no desk. Only a wooden chair and a closet and a two-piece mattress standing against the wall. These were definitely reasons why this place was cheaper than average, besides of course the fact that it was small, it was really small, had no elevator, no dishwasher, and the location was not really the best, but they didn't need more than that.

The owner handed him the keys and as soon as he grabbed them, relief was all he felt. Finally, something good was happening. When he turned to go and Jon closed the door behind him, only a grin lighting up Dany’s face, pushing up her cheeks and shrinking her eyes, was enough for him to hug her by the waist and press a kiss on her lips, while she hugged him tight around the neck.

* * *

 EDIT (27/03/2018): I just used a website to design the map of the flat!! So it's kinda like this:

 

At this point of the story, the bed doesn't have a base yet, nor a nightstand, but (spoiler) there will be in a few chaps lol. The proportions are not the best, I imagine it a bit smaller and compact in my head, but this is the idea :)

* * *

 

He squatted down on the floor and opened his two suitcases in his room to take out all his clothes. They were full, Dany had had to sit on them for Jon to close the zipper completely. He started taking out his clothes and putting them in each drawer. Dany leaned down and held his head by the sides with both hands, kissing the top of it.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower,” she told him, and walked out of the room.

He kept putting in his socks, t-shirts, jumpers, pants. He took his coats and jackets and hung them in hooks behind his door. He took out his books and stacked them on the floor as he had no desk to put them there. He stared at the blank wall, perhaps he could nail a shelf there. He had never enjoyed arranging his room this much, he finally had left that previous flat and finally had a place of his own. But especially, finally, something good had happened in a long time.

“Jon!” Dany’s voice interrupted his thoughts. He stood up and rushed to the bathroom.

“Yes?” he asked, standing in front of the bathroom door, hearing the shower running.

“Bring me a towel please,” he heard her voice.

He went over to his room to find a towel and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and she answered, “Come in!”

He opened the door and the sound of the shower running grew louder. He walked in and placed the towel on top of the toilet, which was right before the blue curtain that hid her from his sight. He could see the mirror above the sink blurry from the steam, while more steam leaked out from the top and sides of the curtain.

He stood before the curtain, wondering if he should leave now or move it a tiny bit with his finger to take a peek at her body as the water ran down over all of it. She always looked stunning in those moments. What if he got in with her?

But showering together had never been their favorite intimate activity. They had tried it many times in their first year, in Jon and Robb’s small shower in their shared flat. It was always the same, Dany washing her hair while Jon stood next to her, freezing because the water didn’t fall over him, and then Dany stepping aside when it was his turn. Of course, it was fun when she stroked his body with the soap or washed his hair, making sort of a maw-hawk with both hands as his hair stood up with the shampoo and then laughing about it. Sex in the shower wasn’t easy at all: Dany never knew where to place her hands to have balance, and she couldn’t raise her leg and rest it somewhere in the shower to allow him better entrance. And this tiny shower was the same thing. Just a small square of floor with a curtain.

But now, feeling cheerful from moving in here, feeling happier than he had felt in months, he only wanted her to feel as good as he felt. He would not over think now. He lowered his pants and underwear, took off his t-shirt and his socks and opened the curtain quickly, to which she reacted turning around with her fingers in her hair as she washed it and her eyes wide in surprise, and he stepped in this tiny shower which was definitely too small for two people. He felt the hot water running from the top of his head, down his body, as he hugged her from the waist and planted a kiss on her lips.

“I just wanted the towel,” she laughed, resting her fingertips on his cheeks as she gave him several kisses on the lips. He moved his face as he pressed more and more kisses all over her cheeks, nose, eyes, and she kept on laughing. The water had now straightened his hair down and he felt it running hot down his back, as he hunched more while he held her in his arms and felt her nipples against his chest. He had not heard her laugh this loud in so long.

* * *

After changing, they both held the mattress from opposite sides and placed it down on the floor. It fell loudly, it was a heavy mattress.

“Phew,” Dany exhaled, “this might do for a while.”

“I think it’s fine for now, I’m too lazy to go and buy the base for the bed,” Jon replied.

They made the bed next, or, the mattress. They held the first blanket from either side and pulled it to cover the whole mattress, folding it under the corners of the mattress. Another blanket and then the covers and the dark blue quilt were placed on the bed, and then the pillows. He leaned down and pushed the mattress with his hands for it to be against the wall to have more space in the room that way. But while he was leaning down, Dany kicked him in the butt and laughed when he fell on the mattress.

She let herself fall on the bed on top of him, curling her body around his head as she hugged it. He laughed as her tummy was pressed against his face and he held her by the buttocks, begging her to stop. She moved on top of him, placing his face on her chest as she buried her hands in his curls on the top of his head and then moved her hands all around his head, laughing as she tangled his hair, while he also laughed, grinning with his eyes shut as he held and squeezed her butt. He hugged her by the lower back and threw her body on the mattress beside him.

She exhaled loudly with a smile as her laughs ceased, “So much space.”                                 

He rested his hand on her ribcage, looking at her while she stared up at the roof. She said, “Do you remember, god, it was so long ago, like in our first months, when I told you we would have a place together, no matter how small it was and no matter if we only had a mattress on the floor?”

He smiled and kissed her on her ear, making her chuckle.

“Then move in,” he told her. “Let’s go get your things now and come live here.”

Her answer was not immediate, which only worried him and made him regret bringing up the subject again. She turned her body to her side for them to be face to face, her laughs had ceased completely now.

“I will move in Jon, just not now,” she replied. He closed his eyes and sighed. She rested her fingers on his beard. “We will live together, Jon. I love you. I want to spend my life with you.”

He nodded. He did feel stupid for bringing up the subject, he already knew what she was going to say.

“My mum…she’s been through so much these past months,” she said. “Actually she’s been through so much her whole life. My brother fucked up and…I just want to prove her she’s a good mother. I want to be the best daughter she could have. I know I’ve been trying to care less about my grades but, at least now I want to do it for her. I want to do the best I can for her.”

He breathed, lowering his gaze. What difference would it make to move in together now or in half a year?

“This is not an easy moment for my family,” she said, as if she had heard his thoughts. “And living together... I feel like that’s where the adult life officially starts, I feel…” she breathed. “I feel like a child sometimes, I feel so immature. I feel like I’m not ready to live this…quasi-marriage life.”

“You’re not immature,” he said, meaning it. But her gaze had changed completely. She had been laughing and smiling just a moment ago, but now it felt like that hadn’t even happened.

He wanted her to live with him. They had already talked about how he sometimes felt so insecure, so anxious or worried that one day she might stop loving him, that this gorgeous woman lying on his bed next to him with her fingers on his beard, might gradually get bored of him or just think he was not enough for her.

Meeting Daenerys had been the best thing that had happened in his life. Someone who loved him so much for who he was, who accepted him from the start despite his flaws, his shyness and anxiety, who had been there for him in his hardest times and who cared about him with her whole heart. He knew this. He knew how much Dany loved him. Why, then, would she ever leave him? She did not need to say these things, her actions were enough to show them. Her help searching for a flat, her cups of tea at random moments, her kisses and embraces when he needed them the most or when he didn’t need them, the coffee she made in the mornings and the books she rented for him in the library now that he wasn’t a student anymore. It made no sense to think like that. It made no sense to think that Dany didn’t love him enough and that that was the reason for her not to move in right now.

She closed the space between their bodies and pressed her forehead against his.

“I’m going to live with you. I don’t want you to doubt that, you’re my favorite person in this world,” she pressed a kiss on his lips. “Just wait for me.”

And by his lack of response, she continued, “Please,” and closed her eyes, finding the words to say. “Jon, I love you so much. You have no idea. Please, I…”

“Please what?” he asked with curiosity in a low voice.

“Don’t ever stop loving me,” she replied. He noticed her eyebrows trembling. He wondered how she was feeling, why would she ask him for this? Why would he even stop loving her? “I always want to be with you. Please, _please_ , never leave me. I don’t want you to think that I’m not moving in yet because I don’t love you enough, and I don’t want that to maybe make you love me less.”

And there it was, her fear. He remembered that night when he told her how scared he got sometimes of how much he loved her. It felt scary to feel so strongly about someone and fearing that they might one day not love you anymore. She told him she also feared him leaving her. But he wouldn’t, ever. But, how to prove it? This was not something he would ever want her to feel.

“Don’t fear that I’ll ever leave you. I would be out of my fucking mind,” he said. She chuckled at his words. “What can I do to stop these thoughts from coming into your head?” he thought out loud in a sad voice. Could words be enough? A rush of thoughts came by, overwhelming him, not knowing what to say first, what to mean the most. He only opened his mouth and decided to let out everything he could to stop her worries.

“I’ll do everything in my power to make you the happiest person in the world and I’ll love the shit out of you and will always _always_ be there for you and will be here waiting for you at home when work gets shitty or every time any person or situation makes your day less happy Dany I swear on everything I love I will do _everything_ I can to give you the life you deserve because life has been so….so…unfair to you! So unfair when you only want good in this world and only want to make everyone’s life a little better Dany don’t fear I will ever leave you-“

He couldn’t shut up, he stopped caring completely if he would sound cheesy or not, if he would sound too desperate or not. Words came out of his mouth and kept on coming out and out and out. He had never been a person of many words but now he just couldn’t shut up. He only thought about her and how he desperately wanted her feelings of fear to go away and never come back. And with tears filling her eyes, she frowned and shut her eyes and cut him off by pressing fiercely a kiss on his lips. She breathed hard with her lips against his. He was sure it wasn’t her intention to cut him off, she was overwhelmed by her feelings just as he was.

She hugged him by the head and he felt her sobbing quietly with her cheek on top of his,

“What did I do to deserve you?” she cried. Her words made him feel like crying as well. “I’m such a mess.”

“No, Dany-“

She kept on crying, “I truly am a mess. I’m such a child who cannot even control her feelings and cries about stupid shit like exams and getting perfect marks like a fucking ten-year-old who doesn’t even know how to control her emotions and yet here you are, always wanting the best for me and helping me to be better and...” She sobbed. “I’m such a child! How can I move in and start my adult life when I can barely take care of myself? I’m a fucking mess!”

“You are not a child, and you are certainly not a mess. Dany,” he said. “We’ll learn together. You don’t have to wait until getting to be the perfect and role model adult who has her life completely sorted out for you to decide to live with me. Live with me whenever you want to. But listen, we’ll grow together. We’ll learn together like we’ve been doing so all along. To be better people, to be a better boyfriend and girlfriend. Live with me and I will be here for you and will help you with all your problems and will support you in your challenges," he told her. She shut her eyes in front of him and more tears fell down her cheeks. "But now, take care of yourself, Dany. It is not an easy time for your family, I know. And it’s not an easy time for you at all, which is why you need to understand that you cannot live inside your books as you always have, don’t go back to that. Don’t numb your pain by not thinking about it, distracting yourself to ignore it. Dany, this is not an easy time for you, don’t over demand things from yourself. Be kind to you, please. Be gentle with yourself.”

“My mum-“ she started.

“Your mother loves you no matter what and she knows she has the best daughter in the planet and just looking at how you’re growing into such a strong woman is enough for her to realize that. Your mother doesn’t care about your grades above it all, she cares about you above it all. About your happiness and your well-being. As do I.” She cried, hugging him. “Everyone you know would be worse off if they didn’t know you,” he said, hugging her from the back. “That’s how great you are.” He sighed, “You’ve changed my life completely. Would I even be talking this much if it weren’t for you? Without someone who listened to me, someone who made me feel comfortable and safe about my flaws, I’d still have so much trouble with communication…”

She sobbed, hugging him while they both lay on their sides on the bed, with her hand under his shoulder blades, while he stroked the back of her head.

“Please, don’t cry. You’ve cried so much these past months, you’re gonna run out of body water.”

He felt her hand holding his back tighter, he responded with a kiss on her forehead. He hugged her head to his neck, stroking it while she sobbed even more. It took some moments for her to calm down. Jon brought her toilet paper from the bathroom and she sat up to blow her nose and dry her face. He didn’t know how much toilet paper she had used only for crying these past weeks.

“Put on a movie,” he suggested after she calmed down. “It’s a Sunday afternoon.”

Her tears had dried but her face remained red and swollen. She extended her arm to take his hand and led him to sit down in front of her in the mattress. She took his hands in hers, her gaze meeting his.

“No more fear that the other could leave us,” she said. “These almost three years have been enough proof.”

He nodded, and her mouth curved into a tiny smile with her shiny eyes stuck in his. This was how love truly felt.

“Okay,” she drummed her own legs with both hands and stood up, stepping out of the mattress. “Let’s go to the grocery store, let’s get some popcorn and some candy for the movie. It’s a Sunday, let’s not waste our whole fucking day.”

He grinned and quickly stood up from the mattress.

"Wait, are my eyes still too red? Do I look like I've cried much?"

"Nah, you look like you're stoned," he replied, which made him hear her laugh once again. 

He grabbed his new keys and walked out of the flat with his hand in hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: If you are still reading this fic in Ch 34, then you have read more words than in all harry potter and the prisoner of azkaban. Damn, when did I write so much?  
> Comments, advise, suggestions, opinions, everything is welcome and honestly encouraged as chapters are only becoming more challenging and complex and I feel a little insecure about all these things I’m writing. I need to know if I’m on the right track or if I’m just fucking shit up.


	35. Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biiig hug to my beta @ArthurT for his motivation and suggestions!

‘You’re still there?’ read a text from Arianne.

‘Yeah,’ Dany replied.

She hadn’t moved from the computer room at school all evening. She didn’t even realize at what time the night had fallen. She pressed her fingers against her eyes, they hurt from fatigue and from the number of hours she had in front of a computer, extracting data from the Bloomberg computers and then importing them to Stata and analyzing every single thing she could see. She looked around at all the rows of computers with dark screens, there were only a couple of people sitting in the room other than her.

No one was keeping her there until late. Professor Tyrell did not demand her to stay until so late at school doing more research and data analysis, it was her own will to stay until late to finish what she had started during the day instead of leaving it for the next one and losing track of most things she was doing.

And so, minutes later, she saw Arianne walking into the room, searching Dany with her gaze. Dany raised a hand to her and she waved when she saw her, walking up to her.

“What are you doing here?” Dany asked her.

“Came here to get you out, of course,” Arianne smiled, standing next to her.

Dany exhaled, “To get me out? No, I’ll… I’ll leave in a bit. It’s fine.”

“You’re spending too many hours here. At least you have to rest your eyes from the computer.”

“It’s alright, really,” Dany replied.

“Well, your eyes don’t say so. You look extremely tired, to be honest,” Arianne insisted, and sat on the chair next to Dany. “Dany, leave it there. Don’t stress out about this.”

“I’m not stressed out!” she exclaimed with a tone that only contradicted what she had said.

Arianne sighed, “Is everything alright in the family? How is Viserys doing?”

“Not _good_ but…definitely better,” she replied.

Besides Jon, her best friends were the only ones knew about the problem with her brother. It had also been a shock to Arianne to hear such news, as she had been close to the family since they were little and knew Viserys for years. Things were getting better, though. He had been in rehabilitation for a couple of months. It was difficult and he had wanted to leave a couple of times, but he had not done so, which at least was a good indicator. Her mother, Rhaegar and her were also getting better, they had recovered from the initial shock and had to go on with their daily lives, which at least for Dany was the best way of coping instead of staying in her room crying or lying in her bed with her laptop watching Netflix until late, clicking on any movie or TV show and just staring at the computer, many times without actually being interested in what she was watching.

At least now she could turn her focus more on work and school, but then Jon or her friends would insist that she spent too much time in those activities and needed more time to relax. She had said no multiple times to going out clubbing with her friends, which she hardly ever used to deny. She would prefer now to curl up in bed, most of the times with Jon but sometimes alone as well, and just put on a movie or read a book.

“Look, come with us for a drink tonight. I’m buying,” Arianne proposed.

Dany stayed silent, not knowing if she really wanted to go out tonight or not.

“Margaery, Myrcella, you and me,” Arianne continued. “Come on. Jon can wait, he sees you practically every day.”

She pressed the base of her palms into her eyes and said, “Fuck it, okay.”

She closed the windows she was working in and saved everything in her USB port.

And so, they met up at the school’s pub at night. Each took their glass of beer in their hands and walked from the bar to a wooden, round table. It was a Wednesday night, perhaps nine thirty, so not many people were there beside them.

They talked about their classes, internships they were looking for, their day, the party from the previous weekend, politics, feminism; they could talk about absolutely anything. Like what they were watching on Netflix:

“Did you guys watch the new season of Stranger Things?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god, _yes.”_

“No, no, shut up! No spoilers, I haven’t watched it yet!”

And even a bit about their sex lives:

“You haven’t had sex in six months? _Six months?!”_ Dany asked Margaery with wide eyes after she told them this piece of information.

“Nope,” Margaery said.

“No, that’s, that’s too much,” Dany replied.

“It’s not! Dany, we don’t all have a boyfriend we can bang every day,” Margaery said.

“Download Tinder,” Arianne told her.

“I’m not gonna download Tinder! It’s not like I’m desperate to get laid,” said Margaery.

“Come on, six months is not that much!” Myrcella said. “I’ve never even had sex!”

Arianne pointed at her and said, “Tinder.”

“No!” Dany laughed. “Don’t. Don’t waste your first time in a Tinder date. Do it with someone you’re comfortable with and when you’re ready.”

“Why?” Arianne laughed. “First times are always gonna suck anyway.”

Myrcella covered her face with her hands as they all laughed.

“Hey, Dany,” Margaery said. “How long have you and Jon been together exactly?”

“Almost three years now,” she nodded.

Myrcella gasped, “Holy shit.”

“Time flies,” said Arianne. “Three years of getting laid every day.”

“I mean…not _every_ day," Dany replied. "But…kinda, yeah.”

“It seemed like only yesterday when you took him for the first time to hang out with us,” Margaery said.

“And he was all so shy and introverted,” Myrcella said.

Dany giggled, “Just in the beginning, he’s shy.”

“No, but, in all honesty, Jon is the best,” said Arianne. “He is such a babe and he’s always tried to get along with us.”

“Did you guys think we would be together for this long? Jon and I?” she dared to ask them.

“I mean…” Myrcella said.

“I’ll speak for myself and say no,” Margaery told her. “No way I thought you would last this long. You guys were so different.”

“ _So_ different, Dany,” Arianne said.

“You’re like…so extroverted and outgoing and he was like, he couldn’t even say more than three sentences together,” Myrcella said.

Arianne laughed, “He talks more now, though. He’s really nice.”

“Yeah, he is so kind and respectful and all that,” Margaery said. “And it’s so clear he loves you so, that’s more than enough.”

Dany nodded, smiling.

“What I couldn’t understand, though, was…what drew you so much into him? Into someone so different from you?” Margaery asked her. “Into someone you took to parties and just stood awkwardly on one side?”

Myrcella turned to Margaery and told her, “You know why.”

Margaery laughed out loud, “Ohhh! Because he’s great in bed!”

Dany laughed, “Come on, that’s not the reason. That’s not the _only_ reason,” she said, making them laugh. “It was also his pretty face and hair, of course,” she laughed. “No, really, it was his personality, I think. He was so nice, we had such a good time together. I don’t know, I felt good with him, he made me feel really comfortable.”

“Awww,” said Margaery, “So it wasn’t the sex, then?”

“It wasn’t, cause, well…we didn’t have sex until our fourth month together,” Dany replied.

“What?!” said Myrcella.

“WHAT?! Shut the fuck up,” said Margaery.

Arianne only laughed with her beer in her hand, she already knew this. In fact, Dany had told her right after her first time.

“I know,” Dany only smiled, looking down at the table.

“Why?” Margaery asked.

“He just wasn’t ready yet. He got…too nervous about it.”

“You are the definition of patience,” Arianne told her.

“You guys are so exaggerated,” Dany said.

“Was it worth waiting four months, though?” Margaery asked her.

Dany smiled, “Totally.”

“I’ve always said so, shy guys are the best in bed,” Arianne said.

Dany laughed, “I can’t disagree. The first weeks after our first time were crazy.”

Arianne laughed, “Remember this Myrcella, after your first time you will be horny _all the time.”_

“All the time,” Dany agreed.

“Okay! Guys! I get it!” Myrcella laughed. “But I’m fine for now, really.”

Time flew by that night and Dany did not regret for a second coming along to meet her friends. They drank a little more than they had planned to, but they didn’t care it was a school night, they had such fun together they didn’t want to leave and stop joking and laughing. And when Bohemian Rhapsody started playing, it had been impossible not to sing it with her friends on the top of their lungs. She didn’t even check the time and did not realize how fast the night went by, so they were going to say goodnight now and go back to their dorms.

“Wait, guys,” Margaery said. “Before we leave…So, the four of us had not been together for a while, and we finally are, so, I just have to tell you something.”

“You’re pregnant?” Dany joked.

“No!” Margaery laughed, “Oh my god, no. Okay…”

She stared at the table and pursed her lips, she was clearly nervous.

“Shit, Margaery just say it already!” Arianne insisted. “What is it?”

“Okay! Okay!” she replied. “I…I like girls! Okay, I said it.”

“You’re a lesbian?” Myrcella asked her.

“Um, bisexual, I think,” she replied.

Dany nodded, “Cool. Good to know, Marg,” she smiled. “Thank you for telling us.” She hoped she was giving her the right answer as this was the first time anyone was coming out of the closet to her, especially someone this close to her.

“I was so nervous to tell you guys, I don’t know why,” Margaery told them.

Dany was sitting right next to her, so she extended her arms and said, “Come here,” and hugged her by the neck.

“Just don’t tell my grandma, Dany,” she said.

“No! You’re crazy,” Dany replied, hugging her harder, “We love you sooo much.”

Margaery held Dany’s arms around her neck, “Me too, guys, me too.”

Myrcella stood up and walked up to hug Margaery too, and Arianne laughed and did the same, trying to hold the three of them in an embrace.

“Okay, okay,” Margaery said. “It’s not such a big deal. I like girls, so what?!”

Arianne laughed, “I was waiting for the day in which you would say it out loud.”

“What are you saying?” Margaery asked her. “Was it evident?”

Arianne nodded, “Yeah.”

Margaery turned to look at Dany and Myrcella and asked them again, “Guys, was it evident?”

“I mean,” Dany said, and then just nodded. “I would say yes, yes. Pretty obvious.”

“Yeah, kinda,” Myrcella added with a giggle.

“Cheers for that,” Arianne said, and the four of them laughed and clinked their beer glasses.

Having people that cared for her was not something she would ever take for granted. Her friends, her boyfriend, her family, they all cared for her well-being. When she was born, her mother and her brothers had decided that she would never have a life like the one they had had with her father at home. Even Viserys. She might not have gotten along with him all these years, but he still understood that his sister would not and should not grow up in a violent home.

Her friends knew he was in rehab now, but they knew better not to bring up the topic tonight. Dany felt happy, she laughed and joked and talked all night, so perhaps they did not want to ruin her mood. It had not been easy to laugh these past months as much as before.

* * *

And so, the days went by and it felt like life was getting back to normal. She would go to class, have lunch, go to work with Olenna Tyrell, leave and go back to her dorm or maybe getting in her car and leaving to Jon’s to spend the night there. They would get under his covers and she would embrace him hard and fall asleep feeling his body warmth and his scent in his bed.

One afternoon, she was doing the line in front of the cafeteria’s microwave to heat up her Tupperware with food she had prepared for herself the night before when Olenna Tyrell came in.

“Professor!” Dany greeted her with a smile.

They were going to work together on the research after lunch and she didn’t hesitate to ask the professor if she wanted to sit and have lunch with her. They had already had lunch a couple of times before together at the cafeteria as they had also casually met before working. At the start, it felt funny to be sitting down with a professor, but then she stopped caring about it, she had the most interesting conversations about economics with her, and with every word she said Dany admired her even more.

“I don’t think Margaery would ever sit with me in the cafeteria,” Olenna said, while cutting a piece of her grilled fish. Dany wondered how old could she be as she looked at her white hair and her wrinkled face and hands. Seventy? Eighty? Perhaps eighty was too much.

When they were finished eating, they went to her office and Dany checked some statistics books she needed to use today. Her office had tall shelves filled with books, with a desk and a computer in the middle. Dany stared at the pictures she had in frames on a shelf behind, where she had pictures of her whole family, Margaery included.

“Now, darling, I must say,” Olenna cleared her throat, sitting at her desk. “I don’t want you to work excessively on this. I mean, no more than it’s _good_ for you.”

“No, it’s fine, really,” Dany only replied, standing on the other side of her desk, wondering why she was saying so.

“Margaery told me you were not going through an easy time in your life,” Olenna said. Dany sighed, she really didn’t want other people to be aware that things were hard for her. “Don’t worry, she did it with the best intentions, my granddaughter. She was worried about you. I just don’t want you to feel overloaded with work all day, alright? And let me know if it feels like too much or if you don’t feel okay and need to go. This should not make things worse for you.”

Dany nodded and smiled, “Thank you very much, professor. Much appreciated.”

She did not like the feeling of being pitied, though, or of being perceived as weak, or as somebody who needs to say if work is getting too hard. She only wanted to get things done and to do them right. Olenna was such a remarkable woman, academically, that Dany wanted her to think the same about the work she was doing.

“Now, I don’t mean to intrude about your personal problems, you don’t have to tell me about them, I won’t ask you to. I just want to let you know that they will pass. Look at me, I’m so old, am I not? Life hits you hard, I know it, darling.”

Dany gave her a tiny smile, and nodded, not knowing what to reply.

“Oh, to be your age again!” Olenna continued. “There are so many things I wish I could have done when I was young. You’re in your early twenties, darling, you’re in the best years of your life.”

“I guess. That’s what everyone says,” Dany replied, she held in her hands the books that she needed to take to the computer room now. She wondered if she could walk out now or if it seemed like she was cutting off the conversation.

“Daenerys,” Olenna told her before she turned to go. “I’ll give you some advice.”

Dany smiled at her words, “Oh, thank you! Okay.”

“If _I_ could go back in time to when I was your age, what do you think I would do?”

“Travel more?” she guessed. “Maybe studying something different?”

She leaned in and said silently, almost whispering, “I’d have so much sex.”

“What?” Dany laughed awkwardly.

“All you can, darling,” Olenna nodded.

“Professor…Tyrell,” Dany chuckled.

“You’re luckier to live in a time when women are so… _free_ when it comes to that topic. Now you can do it all you want and not get judged.”

“It’s…not really like that. There’s still a lot of judging about it but, yeah, I understand, much less than when you were my age.”

“Then get yourself a boyfriend, child,” Olenna said.

“Oh, yes, I do have a boyfriend,” Dany replied.

“Then make the most of it,” she told her. “You have no idea how much you’ll miss it in the end. Now you’ve got all the energy in the world.”

Dany looked down, not believing the conversation she was having with Margaery’s grandmother.

“In the blink of an eye you’ll have children and there’ll be no more time for it anymore,” Olenna continued.

Dany nodded, smiling nervously, “I guess so. I think we’re doing fine, my boyfriend and I.”

“Good,” Olenna replied. “Just don’t tell Margaery we’ve been talking about this, she’d never speak to me again.”

Dany laughed, “Alright, I won’t.”

“Go, now,” she smiled. “And take this advice from an old woman.”

Dany turned to go, holding the books in her hands, and before walking out the door she said, “Thank you. I’ll…I’ll follow your advice.”

* * *

“I couldn’t imagine a weirder conversation,” Jon told her, grinning. He was washing the dishes and cups they had just used to eat dinner at his place while she sat on the kitchen counter beside him.

“Do you think it’s true though?” she asked him, moving her bare feet in the air as her legs hung down the counter.

“What?” he asked.

“That we should have all the sex we can these years before work and children fuck it all up.”

“Maybe, I mean, she’s old, she’s been through it. She must know,” he said, making her chuckle. “And couples over forty…I just don’t think they have much sex. I don’t know why I have this impression.”

“Because they’re arguing all the time,” she said.

“Yes!” he laughed. “Exactly.”

“Will that happen to us?” she asked him. He dried his hands with a kitchen towel and stood in front of her, placing his hands on the counter on either side of her.

“I hope the hell not,” he said. “I mean, I do hope we can bang this often our whole lives but…she’s right, we won’t always have this energy and…flexibility and strength. So, why take risks?”

She grinned and nodded, “Yeah, you’re right.”

He held her face with both hands, cold from the sink water, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Now?” he asked her.

She chuckled and said, “Okay.”

She opened her mouth wider and deepened their kiss. She had to do some reading for the class she had the next morning, but thirty more minutes with her boyfriend would not do her any harm.

“Here?” she asked him when she felt his fingers unzipping her pants. “In the kitchen? Like a freaking porn video?”

“We could go to bed if you want,” he said. “Whatever suits you best.”

She hesitated, the kitchen was not the most comfortable place to have sex, but she thought it might be good for a change.

“Okay, here," she smiled.

He restarted the kiss, passing his hand underneath her blouse and touching her belly. Her stomach contracted by the touch of his cold hand. He slowly moved it up to her ribcage while she grabbed the nape of his neck with both hands. 

She suddenly laughed between his kisses.

"What?" he asked her.

"I just think the situation is funny," she said, pressing more kisses on his lips. "We're gonna fuck because my boss told me so. Because my friend's grandmother told me so."

Jon laughed, "And because we are," he kissed her lips, "such," one more kiss, "a horny," another kiss, "couple."

He pressed one more kiss on her lips and suddenly let go of her. He said, “Wait, let me bring the vibrator.”

She laughed as he rushed into his room, “Hurry up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A light chapter, centered in Dany before moving on with the story :)  
> The updates are fasttttt, and I'm very excited to upload the next chap, so staaaay tuned! :)
> 
> Convo between dany and olenna: inspired in something my grandma actually told me and was officially the most awkward day of my life. Next chap soon, cheers!


	36. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS CHAPTERRRR AND I HOPE YOU GUYS DO TOO <3  
> @arthurt thanks again for betainggg :*** you’re the beeest

Dany rang the doorbell to Jon’s door. He opened up, only wearing a towel around his waist, his hair was still damp.

“You still aren’t ready?” Dany asked him. Jon leaned towards her to kiss her lips and then stepped aside to let her in.

“I’ll be done in a second,” he replied.

“The pre-drinks have already started,” she said, walking in.

He rushed back to the bathroom and she sat at the table which they called ‘the dining room’. No matter if it there was only a small table with chairs, with a couch and a low table next to it, they spoke separately about the dining room, living room and kitchen as if there were multiple areas. She watched him as he leaned down to dry his legs with the towel and then rushed naked across the room to enter to his bedroom. He put on his clothes while he talked to Dany.

“What are we even going to do at a freaking _rave_?” he asked her.

“It’s not really a rave,” she replied. “It’s…I don’t know, an electronic music festival, but smaller.”

“Same thing,” he replied.

“Well, it’s Grey Worm’s birthday. We have to go,” she replied. “You know I don’t love electronic music either but…let’s just be there for a couple of hours and then leave on our own.”

She walked up to the bathroom to check her make-up in the mirror. This was the first time she was going to a big party in months. She had always loved to go out to dance with her friends, not caring if it was electronic music or any other genre, she had always liked to party and always tried to drag Jon with her to wherever she was going. Besides going out for a drink with her friends sometimes, she had not wanted to go clubbing since the news about her brother. She just did not feel in the right state of mind to do so, she didn’t have the energy nor the motivation to go.

Her weekends had mostly consisted on staying in with Jon, who didn’t like to party much, so he was happy that they finally could spend every weekend in without Dany insisting for them to go out. She couldn’t complain, though. She did like to stay in with him, buying or preparing some dinner, reading a book till late, watching a movie and having sex until late at night without having to wake up for class or work the next day.

“On our own?” Jon asked, walking out of the room in his jeans and putting a t-shirt on. “Have you checked where that place is?”

She shook her head, straightening her scarf in front of the mirror and walking back to the chair where she was sitting.

“The middle of nowhere,” Jon said, grabbing a towel once more to try to dry his hair. “We have to come back all together in a cab or maybe there are buses in the morning, but taking a cab from there on our own will cost a fortune.”

She sighed, “We’ll see what we can do, then.”

When he was done, he told her, “We could take your car, though. I’ll drive.”

“Won’t you drink tonight?” Dany asked.

“Yeah but…if I drive I wouldn’t drink much, maybe just a bit,” he held the chair in front of him.

“No,” she said, meeting his gaze. “No, Jon. Of course not.”

“It’s gonna be complicated otherwise,” he told her. “The closest subway station is not too close and there are no buses at night close to that place.”

“Then we’ll stay till the morning and come back with the others,” she replied.

“I’ll drive back, really. I won’t drink much,” he shrugged.

“If you want to drive, then don’t drink _at all_ ,” she said.

“It will be a huge thing," he opened his arms, "we’ll need a bit of alcohol to stay up all night.”

“No, Jon,” she said again. She was starting to get annoyed at how much he was insisting such thing.

“But…” 

“Oh my god, are you freaking kidding me?” she snapped. “I’m not gonna get in the car of somebody with alcohol in their body.”

He sighed, “I won’t _get drunk._ ”

“Do you know how many people die because of this? Because they think they’re sober enough to drive and end up either dying or killing someone on the road?”

“But now it’s the best option, really,” he retorted.

“The best option?” she frowned, taking a step towards him in a defiant way. “Even walking back would be a better option.”

“Don’t be so exaggerated. I wouldn’t drive drunk, I just want to have a couple of beers tonight and that’s it.”

“Look, you’re gonna risk _your_ life and you’re gonna risk _my_ life and you’re gonna risk _my fucking car,”_ she raised her voice.

He pursed his lips and stayed silent. Didn’t he even remember his dad died in a car crash?

“It’s not an option. Not now and not ever. Don’t propose it again,” she said, and opened the door fiercely.

He tightened his jaw, and walked out past her, putting on his jacket.

And so, they left the flat with a bit of tension in the air. The pre-drinks were at Grey Worm’s place, a large flat where he lived with three more people and had managed to fit like thirty people now. They were in the kitchen, in the living room and even inside the bedrooms. He had music coming out of three big speakers and there were plenty of bottles in the kitchen and on the table. Jon and Dany walked in with a bottle of gin they had bought and greeted their friends.

She was usually cheerful and social when she went out to drink with friends, but she was still feeling slightly annoyed at Jon’s behavior back in his flat. Dany stood in the kitchen talking to Grey Worm and some other people from their advanced finance class, who were telling her that the class had been canceled for the following week. Jon walked up to them and handed her a glass of gin tonic he had just served.

“My boyfriend, Jon,” she smiled, introducing him to the new people she was meeting. Jon shook hands with the guys she was talking to. She always introduced him to new people, she knew it had never been easy for him to talk to others first, and it had always been easy for her, so she liked to take him to gatherings. But now she was barely talking to him, she would rather have a drink and talk with her friends and forget about such a small and stupid argument they had just had.

A couple of hours later they all took cabs to the party. It was farther than she had expected. It was a huge party in the middle of nowhere in the outskirts of King’s Landing. She had expected it to be like a rave in the open air with hundreds of people there, but it was a club full of drunk people and loud, electronic music.

“This music is shit,” she told Margaery as they walked in.

“Come on,” she replied. “You’ve always loved partying. Electronic is not that bad.”

Margaery pulled her by the arms and started dancing, Dany felt like she also had to dance as well. She would have to stay hours in this place so at least she thought she should try to have fun. She felt tipsy, which at least helped her dance more easily, but she wasn’t really _drunk_ as most people around her were.

“What’s wrong?” Myrcella asked her. “You’re always dancing all night long when we go out clubbing.”

Dany shrugged, “I just haven’t partied in a while, you know?”

But now she wasn’t sure what bothered her more, was it her argument with Jon? Being completely sober while everyone around her was drunk? The fact that she was still a bit moved about Viserys?

“I guess we need more alcohol,” she told Jon when the both of them were standing while the rest of their friends danced to the same kind of music, same annoying beat all night.

They walked up to the bar, and after ten minutes of waiting for people to move and have some space to talk to the barman, they only bought a beer for each. They walked to the side of the club, where it was not too crowded.

After a while, he closed the space between them and shouted over the loud music, “I’m sorry!”

“What?” she asked.

“I won’t ever drink and drive,” he said.

She nodded, “Okay.”

He held her by the waist and kissed the side of her head.

They were not in the mood to party nor celebrate, so time went by impossibly slowly.

“What time is it?” she asked him.

“Two forty-five,” he answered.

“I’m a bit tired,” she replied.

“Oh, I’m _so_ tired,” he said. “I was waiting for you to tell me that.”

“Should we leave now?”

He nodded, “Yeah. The only problem is, how. Could we share a cab with the others?”

“They’re all saying they’re gonna stay until five in the morning.” Dany exhaled loudly. “The taxi that brought us here, how much did it cost us?”

“Forty-seven,” he replied.

She dropped her head back and hummed, protesting, “There’s no way we’re gonna pay that between the both of us.”

Jon shook his head, “No way.”

“We’re so fucking far,” she said. “So, another option?”

“We could stay a couple of more hours until five and go back with the others,” he said. “Or we could walk to the nearest subway station.”

He adjusted his body to get his phone out of his pants’ back pocket and check the information.

"How far away is it?" she asked him as he waited for the map to load.

"Two point five kilometers,” he replied.

“What the fuck? There are no metro stations around here? Where the hell even are we?”

“Well, only a couple of metro lines work at this hour, so we gotta walk to the closest station where they pass.”

She held the space between her eyebrows, thinking, and said, “Okay, let’s walk.”

* * *

It was a cold night. It was windy and tiny drops of rain were falling. Dany always carried an umbrella in her small purse at this time of the year just in case, but for now, the drops were small enough to walk on the street without much trouble. They walked side by side, silent, each of them with their hands in their pockets, trying to warm them up. She was not wearing any gloves and when her hands were out against the wind her fingers hurt from the cold. She regretted not putting on a thicker coat for tonight. It was too cold to only wear a thin coat and a scarf.

“I should have brought a beanie,” Jon said. “My head and ears are so cold.”

“Yeah,” she said. “Same.”

They kept walking silently, both of them clearly uncomfortable by the weather. First, they walked through a field of dirt until they finally reached the tarmac with sidewalks. There were almost no houses around and it was a dark place with very few lampposts. She felt annoyed, in a bad mood, and even a bit scared of the place where they were. They should have considered that walking such a long way in a dark and remote place could not be a great idea. And to top it off, the rain increased.

"Fuck!" she said, feeling the rain as it dampened her hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! How much more do we have to walk?"

“Two kilometers,” he replied, looking at his phone.

“What?!” she replied. It felt like they had walked much more than only five hundred meters. She opened her purse and took out a small umbrella she had for emergencies like these.

“Oh, thank god,” Jon said. “You’re a genius.”

“This is one of those shitty, small umbrellas, though,” she said, pushing it open. “One of those that only last a day because the wind breaks them.”

“At least it’s something,” he said, and took the umbrella from her hands. He held it up above both their heads as they walked closely side by side. He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close, either to warm her up or for the both of them to fit better under the umbrella while he held it with the opposite hand across his chest, covering the both of them.

“I can hold it if you want,” she told him.

“No, no, keep your hands in your pockets,” he told her.

She walked with both her hands in her pockets as he hugged her from the shoulders. She moaned, uncomfortable, as she had put on sneakers for tonight with such a thin fabric that she could feel them getting slightly damp from the rain that fell and didn’t get shielded by the umbrella. The same thing happened with her pants, the fabric was thinner than what she should have worn, and her calves were getting wet as the umbrella couldn’t cover their whole bodies. She looked at Jon’s clothing, at least he was wearing corduroy pants and thicker shoes.

“I’m freezing,” she said. “Holy shit.”

“Do you want my jacket?”

“No, no, you’re only wearing a t-shirt under it.”

“You need it more than I do.”

“No, Jon, keep it,” she said, panting. “I’m fine in my torso it’s just my feet and legs that are freezing. But thank you.”

He rubbed her shoulder with his hand in a comforting way, probably not knowing what else to do. Her face and her head were freezing, her ears even hurt a bit. It was probably the coldest night of the year so far.

“How much longer?” she asked him.

“Pull the phone out of my pocket,” he replied. “My hands are busy.”

She stuck her hand into his pocket and took out his cellphone while he kept on grabbing the umbrella with one hand and holding her with the other. Her hands hurt from the cold just from taking them out of her pockets, holding the phone while she searched for the map.

“Okay, 1.5 kilometers,” she said, moving the map around with her finger. “So it’s approximately 20 minutes more-“

She shut up as she stepped on a small puddle on the sidewalk.

“Oh…my fucking…” she breathed, “God.”

She walked out of it and felt like screaming. The water leaked into the fabric of her sneakers, into her socks and into her feet. Her feet were completely wet and part of her ankles too, and the lower part of her pants had dampened as well.

“Oh, Dany,” Jon said.

She put her hands on her face and groaned, “This is just great.”

She felt so upset. She felt cold, tired and now she even felt angry. She started walking again and the feeling of stepping on her wet socks and wet shoe plant was incredibly cold and uncomfortable. If she felt cold before, she was now freezing. The wind blew hard against her face and against her damp legs, which made them hurt even more. She felt so upset she felt like crying. Having Jon hugging her shoulders made no difference in how cold her feet and legs felt. She moaned, complaining, while Jon held her tight by the shoulder and continued walking with her.

Finally, more buildings started appearing on the streets and there were more lampposts as well.

“Okay, we’re not so far anymore,” he told her. “We’ll arrive in like fifteen minutes, that’s not much if you think about it. Come on, let’s walk fast so we can arrive at the station quicker.”

She was only focused on her feet now, she looked down and thought about how cold they felt as she walked and walked, one feet after the other. Her body ached from the cold, her feet, legs, face, and ears. She was starting to get desperate. They walked silently, the only sound they heard was the raindrops hitting her umbrella fiercely, the wind in their ears and their footsteps against the cold floor.

“Jon, I’m freezing.”

“Put your scarf around your head,” he told her. “Like 30% of the cold enters through your head.”

“Okay,” she replied, and lifted the back of her scarf to put it up her head while they kept on walking.

“Okay, it must be ten more minutes away. Can you manage?”

She breathed loudly and nodded with a frown. He stroked the shoulder he was holding and kissed the side of her head. They started walking again but she stopped abruptly.

“Stop,” she said suddenly. “Ask for a cab, I give up. Ask for an Uber.”

“The subway will arrive soon and it only passes through the station every forty minutes at this hour,” he told her. “We’re close. If you don’t think you’ll make it we’ll ask for a cab, but we would have to stand here in the cold as we wait for it, so there’s not much difference. At least the subway station is not gonna be as cold.”

She nodded, and he placed a kiss on her forehead. They kept on walking and he told her, “Come on, one last effort.”

They finally saw the entrance to the subway station at the distance and started walking faster. She ran down the stairs and breathed loudly, exhausted, as she sat on a steel chair waiting for the subway to arrive. Her legs were stretched in front of her while they sat to wait. _8 minutes_ , said the screen at the station. It was a good time considering the forty-minute gap between every metro. Jon sat next to her and took her hands in his, warming them up by pressing them and by exhaling deeply on them. They were the only people at the station.

Her head hurt now, she dropped it to a side to rest it on Jon’s shoulder, and he once again put an arm around her shoulders to hug her. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her outer arm from the shoulder to her wrist, slowly. She closed her eyes, feeling defeated and only thinking about how it would feel to arrive at his place and put some warm pajamas on and go to sleep. But she knew she was most probably gonna get sick. Tomorrow she would wake up with a terrible cold.

In the metro she pressed her body against his, holding his hands again to warm herself up. There was almost no one around, there were only a couple of people on the other side of the wagon, so she didn’t mind cuddling and hugging Jon by the torso and trying to feel his body warmth.

“Hold my belly,” he told her, unzipping his jacket.

“Hm?” 

“Put your cold hands on my abdomen, it’s a part of the body which most of the time is super warm.”

She looked around and nodded, passing her hands under his shirt. She placed them on his belly and he hissed, shutting his eyes hard, when he felt how cold they were. He was right, it was a warm belly.

“I’m so sorry,” she laughed weakly, “You insisted.”

She kept her hands pressed against his belly while it expanded and contracted with his breathing. She would keep them there all night if it were for her, but she felt bad for making him suffer like this.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, taking them off.

But he held her hands and pressed them there again.

“It’s fine,” he said in a voice that clearly showed it was not fine.

She gave him a small smile and two tiny kisses on his lips.

After her hands warmed up a bit, she took them out and rested her forehead on his neck, it was also warm. How could he be this warm?

He moved his face to kiss her head, “Patience, darling, we won’t take long.”

“I like how you call me ‘darling’,” she laughed in a quiet voice with her eyes shut.

“Well, you never wanted me to call you ‘babe’,” he said.

She chuckled again, “No, no way.”

“Nor ‘my love’,” he said.

“No,” she kept on chuckling, “shut up. But ‘darling’....’darling’ is fine, it’s funny, you sound like an eighty-year-old.”

She felt how his body moved as he laughed. He grabbed her hands between his and stayed like that during the ride.

* * *

She exhaled loudly as they entered his flat, throwing her purse on the couch and hurrying to the bedroom. She sat on the mattress, took off her wet shoes, socks and pants and threw herself on her back, loving how it felt for her whole body to be against the mattress.

He rushed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and a hairdryer. He sat at her feet and covered one with the towel and pressed it to dry it, and then did the same with the other foot. She watched as he connected the hairdryer to the outlet next to the bed and turned it on. She felt the hot air warming her feet as he moved the hairdryer around them, stroking one foot with his free hand and then the other, trying to warm them up even more.

Dany sighed loudly, "Thank you," she said. "Thank you."

He looked up at her and she gave him a weak, tired smile, which he responded with another warm smile.

“Feeling better?” he asked her over the loud sound of the hairdryer.

“Yes,” she said. “But keep going, please. Don’t stop.”

“Alright,” he smiled, stroking her feet more and more, massaging them, and pointing the hairdryer at them. He also pointed the hairdryer at her bare legs to warm them up, her calves were also freezing. She had her eyes shut, lying on her blouse and her panties in his bed, while he made her feel a bit less shitty.

He finally turned off the hairdryer and she opened her eyes to watch him as he walked towards his bureau and took a pair of thick socks, pants and a shirt of his out of a drawer.

“Ooooh, perfect,” she grinned. “Thank you so much.”

She hadn’t left her pajamas in his flat like she did other times. Sometimes she just wore a t-shirt or a sweatshirt of his and it was enough, but tonight she was so cold she needed to cover herself much more to warm herself up. She sat up as he handed her the clothes. She took off her blouse and bra and put on his shirt.

“You know what? A jumper too,” he said, and handed her a jumper which she put on straight away.

She put on his pants, which were incredibly huge for her and stretched her legs to pull them up to her belly. He laughed at how big they seemed on her. She put on one sock while he grabbed her other foot to put on the other sock.

“Okay,” he caressed her knee, “get some rest now. Are you still cold?”

She nodded. He stood up and turned the heater on.

She hummed from happiness, almost as a ‘thank you’ sound, and asked him, “Aren’t you gonna suffocate with the heater on? Cause you’re not as cold as I am.”

“I’ll be fine,” he told her, “I just don’t want you to wake up with fever or a cold.”

She smiled and nodded at him. Her eyelids felt heavy, she didn’t even check what time it was, but it was probably past four.

“Alright, what else?” he thought out loud, tapping his thighs with his hands. He pointed at her and said, “a hot cup of tea to warm you up.”

Dany shook her head, “I want to sleep now. We should get some sleep. I’ll warm up soon, don’t worry.”

She lay on her side with her head against the pillow and her eyes half open, watching him as he took off his shirt, as he pulled his belt out of his pants and lowered them to the floor. He took off his underwear and changed into more baggy and comfortable boxer shorts. He turned off the lights, leaving on only the small lamp in his night drawer. He went to bed and lay down under the covers on the side of his body, with his elbow on the mattress and his head on his hand, watching her beside him.

“I love you,” she smiled at him, with her eyes barely open. “What an awful day.”

He caressed her head, moving the locks of hair she had on her forehead with his thumb.

“My head hurts,” she told him. “I hope I don’t get sick.”

He laid his head on the pillow, right next to her face and placed an arm across her chest, folding it up to touch her head with his fingers, and pressed two kisses on her cheek.

She held his arm and stroked it with her thumb. Her body still felt too cold and uncomfortable. She turned to her side, her back to him, and pulled the arm that was still hugging her, as a way of asking him to come closer to her. He closed the space between them, pressing his chest against her back and hugging her close.

“Are you warmer now?” he asked her, almost as a whisper.

“Not much,” she replied in a tiny voice, putting both her hands between her thighs to warm them up.

He pressed a kiss on her head, and then another one. He ran his fingers down her hair.

“Well, if you want to…” he said in a quiet voice, “we could have sex so you can get a bit warmer?”

She hummed, her eyes shut fiercely, “I’m not feeling too well. My whole body is kind of…hurting. I still feel my legs ice cold and my head hurts terribly. I don’t think I can.”

“Okay,” he said, his fingers were still carding through her hair. “Sure, it was just an idea.”

She turned her head and kissed his lips slowly, “Thank you, though. Much appreciated.”

He chuckled and hugged her tight by the abdomen.

“I feel like shit,” she said.

She was starting to tremble despite all the efforts he was making of keeping her warm. She knew this was not a good sign. She still felt her body aching, her head and her shoulders and her legs all the way down to her feet, she still felt like she was only going to get from bad to worse. But despite it all, she felt the relief of finally arriving at his flat, and she felt at home. She could not think of any other feeling now, she felt at home with Jon as he hugged her in a mattress on his bedroom floor with the heater on even though he was going to suffocate from how hot the room would get. She touched his hand, which held her abdomen, and grabbed a finger of his, squeezing it. She loved him so much, she loved him in a way she had never loved anything nor anyone else.

Wasn’t he always like this with her? When she had period cramps, he would rush to do whatever he could to stop her pain. Either going to the drugstore to buy painkillers, making her a hot tea to warm her up, calling her mother, a doctor, to know what else he could do, or just lying beside her and holding her hand, joking and saying, “at least we know you’re not pregnant,” and making her forget about her pain for two seconds and laugh out loud.

Jon was who she came back to after a hard day or a happy day or a sick day, Jon was home.

“Jon,” she said quietly, pressing his fingers.

“Hm?” she heard him say.

“The day after I finish school, literally, the day after my last final exam,” she said. “I’ll move in with you.”

“Alright,” he whispered. “Whenever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG they’re finally gonna live togeeeetthhhheeeer! <3  
> So, just like the dialogue in the previous chapter, this shit happened to me just a bit ago, the almost 3km walk at like 4am under the rain in coldass Amsterdam freezing myself and stepping in a puddle with thin sneakers walking back from a party with my friends and wanting to D I E, but at least dany had jon here to take care of her. I had to hairdry my feet on my own lmao.  
> Opinions, suggestions, criticism, recommendations, more ideas, anything is welcome in the comment section! Cheers!


	37. Spreading the News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it can get you a good look into the parents’ minds. Enjoy!

“You’re gonna do great in that internship, Jon,” Dany told him as she tried to do a braid on the back of his head. He was sitting cross-legged on the couch with his back to her. “It was clear professor Rayder would take you in after seeing how hardworking you were with his book.”

“Yes, I-ouch!” he exclaimed as she pulled his hair. “I didn’t think I would end up doing an internship in a law firm…but it will be alright, I guess. At least I’ll make some moneeeey!” he sang, making her laugh. “And then when you graduate and work too…we’ll be rich!”

“And we’ll pimp up our house,” she grinned.

“And we’ll pimp up our house!” he laughed. “We’ll buy a base for the bed, a super cool couch, we’ll clap and the lights will turn on.”

She laughed out loud and tied the bottom of the small braid when it was done. She hugged him from behind, pressing his chest with her hands. He turned his head to kiss her lips and stuck his tongue out to lick her lips and she laughed again.

“Is it done now?” he asked her, sitting up again and touching the back of his head.

“Yes,” she said, and grabbed her phone to take a picture.

She showed it to him and he laughed out loud, “It is ridiculous! So small!”

“I know,” she laughed. “You still have relatively short hair for a braid.”

He dropped his head back again and kissed her jaw.

“Anyway,” Dany said. “We were talking about our house. If this could be called a house.”

Jon turned his body to face her, “We should buy equipment to make desserts together. Like a mixer and all that stuff.”

She grinned, and leaned in to press a kiss on his lips, “Well, about that…I have to tell you something.”

He kissed her back, holding her hips, and said, “What?”

“Well,” she said, as he leaned in closer to her to kiss her neck and she held his hair, “These might not be such good news as we’re going to cook and eat together always now…I think I’m gonna become a vegan.”

“What? A vegan?!” he raised his head.

“Yes.”

“Why?” he asked her.

She sighed, “So many reasons…animal cruelty, environmental pollution, all the hormones injected in the animals for their rapid growth and reproduction that we ingest later when we eat them…and big corporations profiting from people’s sickness…meat is just…not good. I’ve been reading quite a bit about it for a while.”

Jon sighed, “So, no meat, no eggs? What else?”

“No cheese, nothing that comes from animals.”

Jon nodded, “Grocery shopping won’t be too easy.”

Dany smiled, “You can still eat whatever you want, I mean, if I need anything different than the usual I’ll go get it myself.”

She grabbed his hand between them, and he said, “Well, at least I’m not gonna be the only one now who doesn’t take in lactose.”

She chuckled and he smiled back, kissing her once again.

“But not all meat is bad for you,” he said.

“Actually, yes, it is,” she said.

He shook his head and kissed her again, pushing her down to lie down on the couch and he lay on top of her, kissing her neck. “There’s one that’s good for you, actually really good for you.”

Dany hummed against his lips, resting her hand on his butt, and said, “That’s what the big corporations want you to believe.”

“But I know about one,” he said between kisses, “that does you _so good_.”

“No,” Dany insisted. “Which one?”

“I’ll give you a hint,” he laughed against her ear and said, “It’s a sausage,” and took her earlobe between his lips.

“What?” she asked him, and he thrust his hips into hers.

She burst out laughing, feeling a bit embarrassed about taking so long to get the joke.

“That one is the exception,” she laughed and he kissed her lips again with a grin. “That one is the only one that will keep on entering my body.”

He laughed, pushing his tongue into her mouth as she also laughed and held him by the head as they deepened the kiss, feeling his braid. And just when she started feeling more turned on, her phone started ringing.

They both hummed loudly, complaining. She took her phone from her pocket as he kissed her cheek and her neck. It was Rhaegar. He didn’t usually call, much less during the day. She hoped it was nothing related to Viserys.

“Rhaegar?” Dany answered the phone, sitting up and leaving Jon lying down, now hugging her hips, “I’m in class,” she lied.

“I’m sorry! I just couldn’t wait to tell you! Elia is pregnant!” he said, Dany could feel him smiling as he spoke.

“What?!” Dany said in a loud voice that made Jon jerk. “Oh my god!”

“I know! Finally! We’d wanted this for so long!” he said.

“Congratulations!” Dany grinned, pushing Jon’s face away from her crotch as he laughed against it, “Congratulations, congratulations!”

“Come over to Dragonstone, we’ll eat out to celebrate,” he told her.

“Alright! Alright, sure! I’ll go tomorrow Friday,” she replied, raising her knee to keep Jon’s face away.

“Okay, good. Go back to your class, see you tomorrow!” he said.

She hung up the phone and told Jon, “I’m having a nephew!”

* * *

At Dragonstone, after eating out at a pasta place with her family, Dany went back home with her mother. Both of them were in a good mood, happy from the news of a baby on the way, so she was sure that this was the moment in which she should tell her mother she was going to live with Jon. She put on her pajamas and walked up to her mother’s bedroom, where she found her laying on her bed under the covers with her feet up the mattress, reading a book with her glasses on. She took a deep breath and pressed her hands on the sides of her thighs as she walked in.

She sat at her mother’s feet on the edge of the bed, and without hesitating more, she said, “Mum, I’m gonna move in with Jon.”

Rhaella looked up at her and closed her book.

“With Jon? In his flat?” she asked her, leaving her book aside.

“Yes, mum,” she replied.

“You’re twenty-three.”

“I know, but…”

“I thought you would come back to Dragonstone for a while after graduating,” her mother frowned.

“I’ll come over on the weekends, I’ll come visit you, seriously,” Dany said, putting a hand on her legs.

“This is very serious stuff, Dany,” Rhaella said, sitting up straight.

“I know, mum,” Dany said, “I’ve thought about it a lot. I know this is the right thing to do. Plus, the rent…I’d have to pay 240 a month, which is cheaper than many other places I could find.”

“Oh, so you’re doing for the rent?” her mother asked in a sarcastic tone.

Dany sighed, “Mum…we’ve thought this through a lot. I know I want to live with Jon.”

Rhaella took off her glasses and put her hands together in front of her stomach. She said, “You must understand how serious this is. If you two have problems, you know it will be extremely difficult to break up?”

“We won’t break up,” Dany said.

Rhaella sighed, “How can you be so sure?”

“We’re starting our life together,” Dany said. “We’re both sure we want to be together.”

Rhaella held the space between her eyebrows, “I don’t want you to be stuck with a man you don’t love.”

“I love him, mum,” she replied. “That won’t happen.”

“Well, I used to love your father too.”

“He’s not my father.”

Rhaella sighed, “I know. I’m just saying you need a good amount of time to get to know someone completely well…”

“It’s not just about…time,” Dany said. “It’s about so many things we’ve been through together these years. We know each other so well. Mum, I am sure about this.”

Her mother pursed her lips, staring at her, “What about your master's? Are you still thinking about grad school?”

Dany nodded, “Yes, but…I need some time before it. Mum, school has consumed me _so much_. I…I’ve studied too much these years. I need some time before going back.”

“And instead you want to do what?”

“Find an internship and work!” she replied. “Get some experience, some more money to pay the rent and my own expenses. You know King’s Landing is the best place for it, mum. I will come to Dragonstone to visit you often, please. It’s not like we’re on opposite sides of Westeros.”

“Are you already looking for an internship?”

“Yes! Yes, mum,” she replied. “And Jon’s dad, he sent my cv to the central bank! The central bank, mum! He has friends there.”

Rhaella leaned in towards her and hugged her, Dany hugged her tighter, hoping this could only be a good sign.

“You’re growing up so fast, my dear,” Rhaella said, letting the embrace go. “When you were born, I promised myself you would never have a life like mine. Not even half as terrible as mine. Your brothers and I, _both_ your brothers and I, we did our best to protect you always, to give you the best life we could give you. Oh dear, Jon is so good to you. Jon is a complete gentleman…”

“But?” Dany asked.

“But this is so serious,” Rhaella replied. “You’ll be living under the same roof, sharing your things, sharing your whole life.” Her mother sighed and said, “I’m worried, my dear.”

Dany held her hands, “No, why are you worried? Am I gonna find a better guy than Jon? Ever?”

Rhaella rubbed Dany’s hands with her thumbs. Dany stared at her as she sighed again and her shoulders rose and fell.

“Are you sure he’ll be good to you always? That he’ll always take care of you and put you first?”

“Yes, mum.”

“Are you sure he’ll never raise a hand to you?”

“Never,” Dany shook her head. “No. You know him, mum. He is so gentle, so calm and centered. You have to trust him. He loves me so much.”

Rhaella let go of Dany’s hands and sat back against her pillows, rubbing her eyes, “I would have loved it for you to come to Dragonstone,” she let her hands fall on her lap and said, “I miss you.”

Dany crawled next to her on the bed and hugged her by the neck, “I miss you too.”

Her mother rubbed with her thumb the arm that hugged her.

“But I have to be at King’s Landing. I’ll work there and then I will do my master's there. Same for Jon. I will come more often. Now that I’ll finish my bachelors I’ll come over more often during the weekends, alright? But I just can’t leave it all and come here with you.”

Rhaella stayed silent, holding Dany’s arm.

“And when the baby is born,” Dany continued, “I’ll be here every time I can. I’ll come every weekend to visit.”

Dany noticed her mother drying her tears with the back of her hand and hugged her tighter.

“You’re growing up,” her mother said softly.

Dany hummed, agreeing.

“Why is the place that cheap?” Rhaella asked her, her voice a little broken.

“It’s like…a very small place,” she replied.

“I don’t want you to be living in a matchbox either,” her mother said. “I’ve worked hard all my life to give you a good quality of life, I don’t want you to live in any terrible place just because it’s cheap.”

“It’s actually very pretty, mum. Small, but pretty. We have everything we need there, it’s very illuminated and the colors are very nice. I’ll send you pictures.”

Again, silence. She heard Rhaella breathing and felt her chest moving under her arm.

“Does it have a parking spot?” she asked her.

“Yes, outside on the street.”

“Okay,” she replied. “Send me the address now. I need to know where you’ll live.”

“Okay!” Dany said, sitting up, “Sure, sure.”

“And I’ll go visit you any weekend to see how you’re living.”

“Yes! That’s fine! Thank you, mum! Thank you!”

“And Dany...I’m not done yet, come here,” her mother held her hands again and looked at her straight in the eyes. “Dany, for the love of god, never forget to use protection.”

“I never do, mum, it’s alright.”

“Are you still taking birth control?” she asked her.

Dany nodded.

“And using condoms?”

“Yes,” she replied.

“Every time?”

“Yes,” she said, even though it was not true.

“And Daenerys,” she said. “Promise me you’ll leave him if things get bad. You have a place here in Dragonstone where you can always come. If things don’t work out, leave. Don’t feel stuck there just because you live there.”

“I don’t think that will ever happen,” Dany replied, letting go of her mother’s hands. “But yes, I promise.”

Her mother looked at her and smiled, “At least you are an independent woman, you’ll make your own money, so economically you won’t be tied to him.”

Dany nodded, “I’ll be okay.”

Her mother leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“I love you, princess,” she said.

“I love you too, mum.”

“Tell Rhaegar,” she told her.

Dany sighed, “Yeah, I’ll tell him. Tomorrow maybe.”

“He’ll want to talk to you, I’m sure. Things did not end too well when he lived with his ex-girlfriend. I’m sure he’ll want to talk to you about this.”

She exhaled. She knew this type of talks with Rhaegar were eternal.

“Alright, I’ll tell him to come over tomorrow.”

* * *

“Okay,” Rhaegar sat in the living room. “Sit down, we’re gonna have to talk about this.”

She sighed, letting herself fall on the couch opposite from him, “Do we have to?”

“Yes, Dany, the voice of experience has to talk. I’ve lived with two women. The first time was a mess, but at least I learned how to choose better and how to know when Elia and I were ready to move in together.”

Dany nodded.

“You find out a lot of things when you live with someone,” Rhaegar said, resting his elbows on his knees, while his hands hang down. “Many things which you won’t like. How clean and organized they are, how lazy they are, how patient you both are with the other.

“They might have some habits you didn’t know before or didn’t really care about, but now that you’re living together, everything counts. From who will cook when, who will wash the dishes, who will clean the floor and who will make the bed, to who doesn’t want to have sex as much or who poops for half an hour in the mornings and doesn’t let the other shower before work.”

Dany laughed, covering her face.

“I’m serious,” Rhaegar laughed too. “All these things create conflict, a lot of tiny conflicts, and you’ll have to learn how to handle them. You’re moving in because you guys want to see how it is to have a life together, I guess.”

Dany nodded.

“And also because of the sex, of course,” he said.

Dany rolled her eyes, not wanting to answer that.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, you can’t lie to me. One of the biggest reasons is to be able to have sex _every_ day,” her brother told her.

She only exhaled, trying to think about what to reply. But he kept on talking.

“But don’t do it just because of that. Those aren’t good enough reasons. My point is, don’t have lower standards than what you would have to get married. You get my point? You have to be absolutely sure, otherwise, you’ll be locked in there. One of you could want to end the relationship but moving out and separating the furniture, leaving and finding a new place and moving all the stuff, is such a big cost in terms of time, money and effort, that so many couples choose to stay in to avoid all that trouble. Then they end up getting married because it is still easier to get married than to go through all the trouble of the break-up, splitting stuff and moving out.

“So, it must be a big commitment from the both of you. You both have to be committed as if you're gonna get married. So, that’s what worries me. That’s why I want to talk to you about this.”

She nodded, “Yes. I’m sure about this and we’re both committed. He’s been asking me to move in for quite a while now, and I asked him for more time. He waited for me to be ready. So I’ve really thought it through. If I hadn’t, I would have moved in when he first asked me to a year ago, but I didn’t.”

Rhaegar nodded.

“I’m not just moving in for the sex. He already lives on his own, we can have all the sex we want without living together,” she said honestly, and felt slightly uncomfortable about saying that to her brother. “This is so much more, we’re starting our life together, you know? We want to have each other’s backs all the time, be there for each other every day, all that.”

“Are you sure?” he asked her.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she replied. “I love him so much. He is so good, Rhaegar.”

“Enough to marry him?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she replied, feeling funny about saying it out loud.

“Then I trust you,” he told her. “I had to tell you this, you know, because I don’t want to you to later be stuck in a relationship in which you’re not happy. I still see you as my little sister…as a child sometimes…and I can’t deny I’m worried, and so is mum, because…you’re still quite young.”

Dany nodded, “I’ll be fine, Rhaegar, really.”

Rhaegar looked at his phone and told her, “Come walk with me to the store. I have to buy some ice cream for Elia. She blames those cravings on the pregnancy.”

Dany chuckled and stood after him.

“So, a topic we must talk about a little more,” he said, walking up to the front door and opening it. “Sex.”

“No, please, Rhaegar!” she said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Jon sat on his underwear, cross-legged behind her on the mattress, holding three strands of her hair and trying to make a braid. She had just arrived home from Dragonstone, and before their Sunday ended and another week started, they wanted to have a bit of fun. She was wearing only her panties, and had put on a YouTube tutorial in her laptop and laid it on the mattress next to them, and after watching it a couple of times, he was determined to make a braid successfully.

“I don’t think you’re doing it right,” Dany told him as he pulled her hair, confused.

“I think I’ll try again,” he said, letting go of the strands of hair and combing it down with his fingers. “So, overall, the general feeling,” Jon continued, looking at the screen and then at her hair and passing one strand of hair above another one. “They’re fine with it.”

“They didn’t love the idea, they say I’m still pretty young,” Dany answered. “But they trust you a lot, you know?”

“I’m happy they do,” he said, passing another strand of hair above another one. “Let’s go to Winterfell to tell my parents, come with me next weekend,”

She hesitated, “I…don’t know if I should be there when you tell your parents…”

“Why?”

She sighed, “Your mum…she doesn’t like me much.”

He stayed silent, stopped moving her hair and said, “I mean…”

“You can’t deny it,” she said.

He breathed and started moving the strands of hair again, and said, “She’s just a bit special, but…I don’t know, I think they might react better if we’re both there when I tell them the news. And…I don’t know, I think I would be less nervous if I’m there with you.”

“I don’t know, Jon,” she replied.

“Oh my god! Yes!” he interrupted, as he started braiding her hair more fluently.

“Is it going good?” she grinned.

“Yes! Oh my god!” he exclaimed. “This is so much easier than I thought! It’s so fun!”

Dany laughed and handed him a hair tie. He took it, tied her hair, and grabbed her head from both sides to plant a kiss on top of it. He took a picture and showed it to her.

“Not bad!” she smiled. “A bit messy, but it’s nice for a noob!”

She dropped her head back with a grin and he responded by lowering his head and giving her several, short kisses. Placing his feet on the mattress and his knees up, he moved closer to her, closing the space between them, and held her stomach. She smiled as he opened his mouth against hers, and her tongue went into his mouth, holding one knee of his with one hand and holding his hand on her stomach with the other. As they deepened the kiss, she lowered her hand from his knee down his hairy thigh, stroking it. She grabbed his thigh from its back while they kept on kissing, gently, slowly, they had so much time for the both of them.

The kiss continued as she sat back against his warm body, raising her hand to touch his neck and to caress it softly. It went on until she forgot about talking to his parents together and about the anxiety of announcing the news. His lips against hers made her forget about everything Her fingers abandoned his neck to travel lower to touch herself, and started moving quickly up and down her clitoris. Jon tasted her with his eyes closed, noticing how she touched herself a while later. He replaced her hand with his and with his free hand held one of her breasts.

While her back was still to him, she took off her panties and kneeled to sit on top of his cock as he lay down on the mattress. He moaned. She started moving and leaned forward to grab his legs for balance as she moved her butt up and down, as he watched how his cock disappeared inside her and then appeared once more.

He squeezed both her butt cheeks with his hands. She moaned every time he went back inside, holding his legs hard.

“Dany,” he moaned. “I think your ass is growing.”

She laughed, “From doing this too much, maybe?”

He laughed, opening her butt cheeks apart, as if wanting to see every detail of what was happening with their genitals.

And, as usual, the week ended with them in bed together, just as they liked to start their Mondays together in the same way. She got off his dick to move her body to face him, being able to kiss him as she lowered herself on it again.

“Can we just…” Jon breathed with his eyes closed, “have sex…always?”

She laughed, licking his lips and going faster, making him moan more.

“If I go to Winterfell on my own next weekend, it would be three days of abstinence,” he told her, pressing her butt down every time she went in. “Are you sure you can survive?”

“We’ve gone through much longer periods of no sex during the holidays,” she laughed, her arms at either side of his head.

“But now that we’ll live together, that won’t happen again,” he said.

“No,” she moaned, kissing him again.

“Let’s have some quiet, sneaky sex at night at Winterfell,” he told her.

“With everyone there?” she asked him.

He held her from the lower back and turned both their bodies to the side, placing himself now on top of her, making her laugh. He lifted her leg up his waist and went in again, looking down at her with an arm above her head. She moaned quicker now, with shorter moans, as did he.

“Don’t you want me to keep fucking you like this next weekend?” he asked her with a smile.

She only nodded, and he lowered his head to give her a full kiss on the lips.

And just as he promised, they lay on his bed at Winterfell the next Friday after everyone had said goodnight. She stood on her fours on top of him with her hands and knees on either side of his body, grinning with her hair falling down on the sides of his face. They had arrived a few hours before, so they had decided Jon would tell his parents the news the following day, maybe after cooking dinner for the family to get their parents in a good mood, especially his mother. He was sure talking to Ned would not be much of a trouble, but Cat had always been the most protective one with her children.

She lowered her head and slowly licked his lower lip, making him moan softly. They opened their mouths and kissed slowly, opening and closing their clashing mouths. He snaked his hand under her pajama t-shirt, grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing it, making her shudder and holding back a moan, she knew they had to be extremely quiet tonight. He stroked her back all the way down, arriving at her hips and grabbing the hem of her pants to lower them to the level of her knees. He lowered his shorts as well. She hummed and kept on kissing him.

He took his cock out in his hand and looked down at it, moving it with his hand to stroke her cunt with it.

She laughed, “Put it in.”

He chuckled and kept on moving it against her clit.

Dany laughed, “Put it in!”

She lowered her hand to take a hold of his cock but he moved it quickly. She held his wrist and said, “Come on,” she laughed, “put it in now, put it in.”

“Jon, can you help me with my phon-,” Cat’s voice made them both turn their heads to the door, seeing her standing at the frame with her hand on the doorknob, silent and with wide eyes, not even being able to finish her sentence. She only shut the door hard, and Jon adjusted his shorts and stood up, cursing.

“Mum!” he said.

“Jon,” Dany said, lying down on her back, “Leave it.”

Jon opened the door and ran to the corridor. Dany pressed her hands on her face, she had probably never felt an embarrassment like this one.

“Jon, what is _wrong_ with you?” Cat said. Dany could hear her from the room.

“Sorry,” Jon said, “I should have locked the door. But you really oughtta knock.”

Cat laughed sarcastically, “This is _my_ house and you’re not gonna be doing these things with your girlfriend here. It could have been Bran…or even Rickon instead of me!”

“I know, I know,” Jon said.

“No, you know what? I don’t want her to sleep in your room anymore, next time she’ll sleep in the empty room upstairs.”

“You can’t do that! We’re both adults and she’s my girlfriend,” Jon raised his voice.

Dany stood up. This was not a good time to have an argument with his mother if they were going to tell his parents the following day that they were moving in together.

“This is _my house_ so whether you’re of age or not you must still follow _my rules_ ,” Cat told him.

Dany walked out to meet them in the corridor, “Jon,” she held him by the arm from behind. Cat stared at her.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Stark. We should have locked the door. It won’t happen again,” she said, finding it difficult to make eye contact with her from embarrassment. She pulled Jon to go back into his room and said, “We’re going to sleep now.”

They entered his room and heard Cat’s voice saying, “ _To sleep!_ ”

Jon closed the door behind him and rested the back of his head on it, shutting his eyes. Dany threw herself on the bed and roared against the pillow. Cat didn’t like her before and this would only make it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EMBARRASSING AF!!! I hope this shit never happens to me.  
> Anyway, now that we’ve come this far together, I’d like to tell you that my inspiration for chapter one was no less than the movie Mean Girls, when aaron samuels taught limits to Lindsay Lohan at her place and they almost kissed there. What a movie.


	38. Mother-in-law

“I don’t think I’ll be able to look at your mother in the eye ever again,” Dany told Jon the next morning, while she sat at his desk with her laptop and he put his shirt on. He sighed, standing behind her. He held her loose hair and pulled it behind her shoulders.

“I’ll tell them another day that we’re gonna live together,” he said. “I don’t think now's the right time.”

“Yeah,” Dany said, and dropped her head back for him to lean down and kiss her lips. He did so and caressed both her shoulders. They both walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Dany hoped they would not have to sit down to eat with his parents.

They saw Bran, Rickon and Arya sitting at the table in the garden having milk and cereal. The sound of the mixer came out of the kitchen and made Dany nervous, thinking that it could be Cat. She stopped, she didn’t even want to walk in. Jon turned to her and pulled her softly by the fingers, encouraging her to enter. She breathed and started walking, feeling relieved to see Sansa in the kitchen using the mixer.

“Good morning,” she told them as they walked in. She was wearing pajamas and her hair up in a bun. “Do you guys want some strawberry smoothie?”

“Um,” Dany said, looking around to see if Cat was anywhere near. “No, thanks, I’m fine.”

“My mum is not around, by the way,” Sansa said. “She’s out buying some bread with my dad.”

“Why…why do you say so?” Jon asked her.

Sansa looked at him, and smiled, “Well, of course I heard her calling you out last night. You guys were talking a bit loud in the corridor.”

Jon dropped his head back, “Oh my god.”

Sansa laughed, “How embarrassing was it?”

“Terribly,” Jon said.

“The worst,” Dany said.

“I feel sorry for you, guys,” Sansa laughed, pouring her smoothie into a cup.

Ned and Cat arrived later. Jon and Dany had to sit with them at the table to have breakfast with Robb and Sansa as well. It was quiet, Cat almost didn’t open her mouth to speak. Sansa tried to talk a bit more, aware of the tension.

“So, you’re a vegan now?” Sansa asked Dany.

“Yeah,” Dany smiled.

“Is it difficult?” Robb asked her.

“Not _that_ much,” she replied. “I just have to know well how to eat a balanced diet, with enough protein and all that.”

Robb nodded. Every conversation died easily. They finished eating and got up, put everything in the dishwasher, and left to their rooms. Dany didn’t even want to get out of Jon’s room, she wanted the weekend to be over or to just take the first train back to King’s Landing.

When they were sitting together on Jon's bed with their computers, they suddenly heard a knock at Jon’s door, which made Dany jerk.

“Come in,” said Jon.

The door opened, and Dany exhaled when she noticed it was Arya. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing sportive clothes. After all, if it had been Cat she would not have even knocked.

“Jon, could you drive me to my friend’s house? We’re gonna play football this afternoon.”

“Can’t Sansa take you?” he asked her.

“She’s studying,” Arya replied. “And you’re not doing anything.”

“Yes,” Dany replied, instead of Jon. “I’ll go with you guys, let’s go.”

As long as they could get out of the house, she was happy to go.

“Don’t you want us to also take you to the football court?” Dany asked Arya.

“No, thank you, her mum will take us there,” Arya replied.

“No, seriously, we could go,” Dany insisted. “We could even stay to watch the match.”

Arya thanked her but declined. Dany sighed. She just didn't want to be in the house.

* * *

“Anyway, so this is such a good recipe for a tomato soup,” Dany told Cat while she stirred with a wooden spoon the soup she was cooking. Jon stood beside them cutting loaves of bread. She hadn’t expected Cat to get into the kitchen with them as they were cooking together.

“It needs more pepper,” Cat said, standing next to Dany and staring down at the soup.

“No, it’s…okay like this,” Dany replied. “Really.”

“Jon, it’s your turn to play!” they heard Bran’s voice.

“I’m coming!” said Jon. He looked at Dany and she nodded.

“Be right back,” he said, and walked out the kitchen.

Dany kept on turning the soup with the spoon and Cat turned the heat up.

“No,” Dany said, turning it down again, “it has to cook slowly.”

“Well, it’s too slow.”

“This is my grandma’s recipe and it has always cooked well in a 4,” she insisted, trying not to get annoyed.

Cat stared at it, Dany was sure she was thinking about more things to say about it. She would have loved for Jon and her to cook with his dad instead of his mother. He was the best cook in the family and he clearly liked her better, but unluckily for her, he was out at the moment picking Arya up from her friend’s house.

Dany grabbed the salt and poured it on the stove.

Cat hummed, “Too much salt.”

“The salt is fine,” Dany said. She swallowed hard. She was trying her best not to lose her temper.

“I don’t think it will taste that good with all this salt,” Cat said.

“Well, Jon loves it like that,” Dany retorted.

Cat turned to stare at her, “I’ve fed Jon his whole life, I know very well what he likes.”

“Okay,” Dany said, and put the lid on top of the stove. “Tell me. Why are you like this with me?”

Cat stood looking at her, not replying a thing, she had clearly not expected Dany to suddenly say this to her. Actually, not even Dany herself had expected to say that out loud.

“Daenerys, I…”

“Don’t deny it,” she said. “It’s been three years and you _still_ don’t like me. And don’t stay it’s about last night. From the day we met, you have never treated me like part of the family. You have never been half as kind to me as my mother has always been to Jon. Have I done something wrong?”

Cat frowned with a confused expression.

“What is it?” Dany kept talking, annoyed and a bit worried by Cat's lack of response. “Am I not good enough for Jon?”

“It’s not that, I…it’s complicated.”

“I love Jon,” Dany said in a softer voice.

Cat nodded, “It’s always complicated for a mother, you know.”

“Jon is an adult now,” Dany replied.

“Yes, yes, but...I will always want the best for him...”

“Am I not?” Dany asked her. “The best for him?”

Cat stayed silent.

“Mummy,” Rickon ran into the kitchen, “Can I eat a piece of cake now?”

“No, Rickon,” she replied, “You can after dinner, you know the rules.”

“Please!” he said. “Just one.”

“Rickon, Daenerys and I are busy. Go upstairs with your brothers.”

Complaining, he left the kitchen. When they couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore, the conversation continued.

“Well, things must change between you and me,” Dany said. “And I’m willing to work hard to get along with you, because as much as I love him, he loves me, and at least let’s do it for him, as he loves us both.”

Cat broke Dany’s gaze and turned her body to open the lid and look at the soup.

“I’m his mother,” she said. “It’s not like you’re his… _wife_ , you’re just a girlfriend.”

Dany felt her fist clenching and felt like raising her voice, like screaming at her in anger. Did she really see her as ‘just a girlfriend?’ She felt the words in her throat, words she knew she should not say right now.

“We’re moving in together,” Dany said.

“You _what_?”

* * *

“It was a matter of time. They’ve been together for quite a while,” Ned told Cat as he crossed his arms and sat on the couch in his and Cat’s room. This time it was only Jon and his parents in the room.

“Are you sure about this?” Cat asked Jon with sad eyes.

“Absolutely sure,” Jon replied, sitting on the edge of their bed.

“This is a _big_ decision, Jon,” Ned said.

“I know,” he said.

Cat pursed her lips and crossed her arms, standing before him, “So, she’s just gonna _waltz_ into the flat we’re paying for you and start living there?”

Jon rolled his eyes, “We’re obviously gonna pay half-half, and you guys aren’t paying one hundred percent, I also pay a bit and I’ve just been accepted into an internship.”

“Jon, you’re still so young! You’re twenty-four! Why do you want to move together now?” his mother asked him.

“She’s not pregnant, is she?” his father asked.

“No! No, she’s not,” he replied.

“Then, _why_ , Jon?” Cat asked him.

“We want to start our life together and we don’t see why we should still be living separately in the same city, you know? We spend so much time together anyway. I’m sure about it, we’re both sure.”

“But how can you be so sure?” Cat asked him. “How can you be so sure that she’s the one for you?”

“Mum I really _really_ love her. I see myself having a family with her,” he replied.

His mother only stared at him. He found it frustrating she couldn’t appreciate Dany as the rest of his family did.

“She’s such a good person, mum. She’s so good. You’ve just never given her the opportunity to show it to you. In these three years, you haven’t cared at all about getting to know her better. All my brothers and sisters have except for you.”

“That’s not true,” she replied.

“It is,” Jon said. “They all love her! But you…” he sighed. “You have to trust me. Our relationship is… _serious_ , we know we want this for the long run. You have to give her a chance and notice all the good things about her.”

Cat stayed silent, and walked over to Ned to sit next to him.

“She’s a good girl, Cat,” Ned said. It was a relief that at least his dad supported him in this decision.

“And what are these things you say I haven’t noticed about her?” she asked Jon.

“Her good heart, for one, how caring she is about others. How cheerful she is, despite all the shit that’s happened in her life.”

“Watch your language,” she told him, annoying him a bit.

“How much she loves me and how much she cares about me? How supportive she’s always been with me and with my problems and flaws. How she’s helped me with my anxiety and my nervousness and…haven’t you even noticed that I’m so much better talking now than I was before?”

“Well, she did teach you how to talk back to your parents,” Cat said.

Jon groaned, “Mum!”

“You’ve grown up Jon, that’s what happened. You can express yourself better because…you’re more mature now.”

“Mum, stop seeing the negative side of everything! I’m telling you how she’s helped me and you’re not even listening.”

“Okay,” Cat said. “Okay, sorry. I’m listening.”

“Cat, Daenerys is a good girl,” his father told her. “I’d rather Jon live with her than with someone else.”

“You’re just kids,” she told Jon.

“She’s graduating soon, we’ll both be working…we’re not kids anymore.”

“How can you know it will work out?” she asked him.

“There’s no reason for it not to,” Jon told her.

Cat rested her elbow on the side of the couch and pressed the space between her eyebrows.

“This is it, mum,” Jon said, trying to sound softer now. “As soon as she finishes school, she’ll move in and we’ll both do our internships in King's Landing.”

* * *

Dany held Jon’s torso as she lay next to him in his bed, not being able to fall asleep. She heard his long and deep breathing and felt it under her arm as she hugged him. It was clear he had been asleep for a while. She let go of him and stood up from the bed, put her slippers on, and walked downstairs in the dark to pour herself a glass of water. She was crossing the dark living room to get to the kitchen when she noticed, through the glass wall that separated the living room and the garden, someone sitting outside at the table in the garden.

She approached the glass wall and noticed Cat sitting down, with a mug next to her on the table while an arm hung down, petting Ghost. Dany slid the door open and Cat jerked behind her.

Cat gasped, “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” said Dany. “Everything all right?”

“I can’t sleep,” Cat replied.

She sat down beside her, on the other side of the table, Cat kept looking to the front. Despite how terrifying it seemed to talk to Cat, Dany knew it was necessary. She put her hands together, wondering what to say first.

“I understand you’re maybe a bit worried about Jon and I living together,” she said softly, breaking the silence. “My mum was too when I told her. But Jon and I have _really_ thought this through. There’s no need to worry.”

“Jon…” Cat replied in a low voice. “You know, when I look at my children, I truly think he is the one Ned and I raised the best.” She paused, looking across the garden before her, while Dany looked at her, “When we took him in, we promised to give him the best life we could.”

Dany nodded, staying silent to let Cat continue.

“I don’t want to be the evil one in the story, Daenerys,” Cat suddenly said.

“And I don’t want us to have a conflict for the rest of our lives,” Dany replied. “Cat, I love him," she dared to call her by her name. "I would _never_ do anything to hurt him. I’ve never cared this much about anyone’s…happiness.”

“Dear Lord, I hope that’s true,” Cat exhaled, and took a sip of her cup of tea. “We’ve always wanted the best for him, always protected him and took care of him and loved him as our own son. Because he is our son. It’s not so easy to let go of someone whom you’ve taken so much care of your whole life.”

“We will always come visit, you’re not losing him. But he has to stay in King’s Landing for work, as do I. He grew up,” Dany paused. “And listen, I also think Jon is the one who you raised best, that’s why I think you should trust him. He wouldn’t just move in with any girl just because he _likes_ her. He understands how serious this is, but he also understands how sure he is that he loves me.”

Cat closed her hands around her mug, staring down at it.

“I don’t want him to ever get hurt,” Cat told her. “Don’t hurt him, Dany.”

“No,” Dany replied quickly. “No, I would _never_ hurt him. No.”

She understood behind Cat’s aversion towards her there was definitely a fear of her adoptive son, whom she had protected so much her whole life, getting his feelings hurt. But how could she prove it to her that she would never hurt Jon? How could she make Cat trust her?

“My mum was worried as well when I told her this. She’s always been quite protective of me, just like you with Jon. I mean, we’re your children. I get it,” she said. “Look…Has Jon ever told you about my parents?”

“That your dad passed away when you were little?”

Well, Cat clearly didn’t know. Which for one side felt like a relief for Dany, because Jon had kept that secret she had told him she didn't want others to know about, but for on the other side, it made her feel nervous to tell it herself to Cat. She had always hated to talk about it, or to even think about it. But she wanted to prove to Cat that, one, she would never take such an important step in a relationship without being completely sure about it, given the fact that her mother had been stuck in a relationship she couldn’t get out of; and two, that she would never even think about hurting her boyfriend in any way.

She beat her lower lip, not even wanting to start but wanting to get over with it at the same time.

“My dad _beat_ my mum,” Dany told her. “And he beat _the hell_ out of her.”

And she told her about her parents. How much her mother had suffered for years, how even her brothers had suffered. How stuck in a relationship her mother had felt, how locked in she had felt. An unhappy relationship was the last thing Dany wanted. Of course she knew Jon was not like her father at all, Jon was the complete opposite. But she knew how important this decision was. She knew there were huge risks in choices like these. She knew a relationship was a commitment. She knew sometimes people were not who they seemed, and she knew Jon and her knew one another too well. They knew and trusted the other entirely. And she knew she only wanted to give Jon the complete opposite of what her parents had had. She knew she wanted the best for him and that she would never make him suffer.

“I want Jon to be happy. He’s been through so much this last couple of years,” Dany said. “And I’m not just moving in to spend more time with him. We both want to have a life together, we want to have a family in the future.”

Just by talking about it out loud, by saying how she wanted to be with him in the future and with a family, she felt surer about such feelings.

“We’re a broken family, you know. One of my brothers never really overcame it, and he grew up lonely and unhappy. He is in rehabilitation right now. However, maybe because I never experienced it directly, I learned from it, and from how my mother raised me I learnt…that I wanted to live as far away as that life as possible.”

By telling her so much of her personal life, Dany hoped she had created a bond with Cat. Maybe this could also be a way of showing her that she was willing to trust her this much, enough to tell her something like this, as a way of asking her to trust her as well when it came to living with Jon.

“And Jon, they love him. They know he is not like my dad at all. They know how good and gentle he is,” Dany said, noticing a small smile on Cat’s lips. “I will do my best for him.”

Ghost stood and walked to Dany, putting his head on her lap. Dany smiled at him and pet his head, wondering if he could sense how she was feeling and wanted to calm her nervousness. Cat left her mug on the table between them.

“I’m sorry,” Cat said. “It’s so difficult for me to see him all grown now. And wanting to live with a girl…” Cat sighed, “I did not think it would be this quick.”

Dany wanted to retort and say it was not quick, but she chose to stay silent.

Cat continued, and said, “All my life I’ve done so much to protect him, and now that he’s doing a life of his own…it feels like I’m missing something. And I have five other sons and daughters, imagine that! He is just…he has a special place in my heart, for being the one we took in.”

“Please,” Dany said. “Give me a chance. I know protecting him has been one of your priorities in life, just like my family with me. But please, we’re gonna move in together now, and you and I need to get along.” Cat sighed, looking down at the floor while she listened to Dany. “And I honestly don’t see a reason why we should not do so.”

Cat turned to look at her, and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God cat is such a pain in the ass tbh.  
> opinions, suggestions, whatever you want is welcome in the comment section!


	39. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheers to my beta @arthurt! <3  
> hugs to longerclaw and allenefanfics for their help!

She blinked and rubbed her eyes when her alarm woke her up. She was lying next to Jon on his mattress and had class at eleven. She looked up at him, who was awake and grinning at her.

“Happy birthday,” he said, caressing her head.

“Oh, right,” she replied, remembering what day it was. “Thank you.”

She held his naked chest and he leaned in to kiss her lips repeatedly.

“Let me bring your present,” he said quietly.

Dany hummed, complaining, “No, later,” she kissed him again. “Stay here for a while.”

She ran her hand over his chest but he broke from the kiss and said, “Come on, I’ve been waiting for so long to give this to you.”

She smiled, holding his beardy jaw as she pressed one last kiss to his lips, “Alright.”

While he stood up, she raised her arm to touch his naked body while he stood and then dropped it to the mattress.

He walked over to his closet, opened it and squatted down to grab a box with a bun on top. She sat up, excited, putting on a t-shirt of his which was tangled in the sheets. He stepped on the mattress again and sat cross-legged in front of her, placing the heavy box on his lap.

“Open it,” he smiled.

Dany grinned as she took the box, which was heavier than what she would have expected, and placed it on her legs.

“What did you get me?” she asked him as she took off the lid and moved all the colorful papers. “A stack of books!”

“I figured not having the school’s library at your disposition next year was going to drive you crazy,” he replied. “And thank god you had these books on your Amazon wish list, otherwise it would have been a little harder to look for ones that you could like.”

“Inequality and the 1%!” she exclaimed, “I’ve wanted to read this one for ages.” She took the book out of the box and looked at the one beneath it. “Mrs. Dalloway! Oh my god, you’re such a babe! The vegan cookbook, oh my goood!”

She left the books and the box on the mattress and he leaned in to kiss her, pressing his hands in fists on the mattress on either side of her, she grabbed his face with her hands and pressed loud kisses on his mouth.

“But books are fucking expensive!” she said.

“I’m working now and I have extra income, don’t worry about that,” he smiled and kissed her nose. “Happy birthday, my darling.”

He tried to move but she pulled him back to her and sat up on her knees, hugging him by the neck and dropping him to the mattress. He laughed as he lay facing the roof and she curled her body against his head, her tummy pressing his face.

“Stop!” he laughed.

She laughed harder, “No!”

She lowered her body for her face to be at his level and stuck out her tongue to lick his mouth and nose, making him laugh. She made a mess of his hair with her hands.

“Let me make you breakfast!” he laughed.

“No!” she replied, holding him and pulling him to turn both their bodies in the mattress, hugging his waist with her leg to get him to be on top of her and hugging him down with her arms and legs. “I’m going to climb you like a tree!”

He laughed, and while she had her face pressed to his, with her mouth inches against his, he said, “But I want to bring my girlfriend breakfast to bed!”

“I don’t care about that, do that tomorrow,” she laughed while she hugged him by the neck, pulling his head next to hers. He turned to kiss her cheek and bite her ear, making her laugh even more.

The rest of her day went on. She went to class, received phone calls from her mother, Rhaegar, Elia and even Viserys was allowed to call her. He was getting better, according to her mother and to Viserys himself. Such news felt like the best present she could receive that day.

At the end of the day, Jon took her out for dinner, but had insisted on rushing home as soon as they finished their meal.

“Such a nice dinner, thank you so much,” she told Jon as they went up the stairs of his building. “We could have cooked something together here, though, that is always fun as well.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted you to try that vegan restaurant,” he told her.

“So,” she told him, raising an eyebrow to him when they arrived to the third floor, “Time to have fun?”

Jon shook his head, writing a text on his phone, “In another moment, darling.”

“Come on,” she said, hugging him from the waist, “it’s my birthday.”

“Not now,” he replied, looking for his keys in his pockets. “Just not now.”

“Why?” she asked him. “You were desperate to leave the restaurant and get here.”

“Because…I gotta…go to the bathroom, it’s urgent,” he said.

Dany sighed.

“No, really,” said Jon. “I gotta take a shit. Like, now.”

“Okay, okay,” she said. “I get it, no more details.”

He turned his keys to open the door while she ran her hands down his arms from behind.

He stepped aside to let her in first. She stepped in and pressed the light switch at the wall.

“SURPRISE!” said a crowd of people she had not even seen in the dark. All her friends were there, they had fit like sardines in such a small place.

“Oh my god!” Dany exclaimed, as Jon grinned and rested his arm on her shoulders.

People stood up to greet her and wish her a happy birthday. Arianne, Myrcella, Tormund, Grey Worm, Margaery, Missandei, there were almost twenty people there, probably.

Jon’s bedroom was open, and the mattress had been put up against the wall for there to be space for people to hang out there as well. The kitchen counter and the table were filled with bottles and glasses, from Champagne to gin, tequila and rum.

They put on music, starting with some Michael Jackson songs that she had always sung with her best friends. Some people sat on the couch, some people sat on the four chairs they had around the table while others only drank and chatted standing up or leaning against the walls. Jon's bedroom was also crowded, with its window open while people had a smoke next to it. She couldn’t believe how they had all managed to fit in such a small place.

“Happy birthdaaaaaay!” said Margaery as she handed Dany a shot of tequila with lemon and salt. They put the salt on the side of their hands and drank a shot together, making a face as they licked the salt on their hand, swallowed the alcohol and sucked the lemon.

“No, no, no,” said Grey Worm, approaching them with another bottle in his hand. “This is the best tequila you’ll ever try.”

“Wait,” Dany said, shaking her hand, “Later.”

“No, no,” he insisted, “It’s your birthday, open up.”

Dany laughed, and Grey Worm said, “It’s delicious, you’ll love it. Open up.”

She hesitated but ended up opening her mouth for him to pour it in. She swallowed it and said, “Wow, it’s super good!”

“I told you, I told you!” he said, and proceeded to pour it into Margaery’s mouth.

She was having such a fun night, celebrating with all her friends and chatting with people as she sat on Jon’s lap on the couch with her arm surrounding his shoulders.

She danced with her friends, with Tormund, with Jon, holding his hand up in the air while their arms moved up and down and her other hand rested on his shoulder.

“I wanna rock with youuuu,” she sang to Michael Jackson with her face up and a grin that made shrunk her eyes.

“All niiiiight,” he replied, singing terribly and making her laugh.

And suddenly, when she thought nothing could ruin her night nor mess with her joy, she saw Daario Naharis walking in with a smile and a six pack of beers on his hands. He looked just like she remembered him, tall, handsome, with a dark beard and a dashing smile. So much time had passed since they had met outside of the building where Jon wrote for The Western. It had been two years since then. She had forgotten him and even if she had felt some hints of attraction towards him when she had met him, she had completely erased him from her memory in two years.

“You invited…your ex-boss?” Dany asked Jon.

“Yeah, I hadn’t seen him in a while, I figured I could invite some of my friends too if we’re doing something here, right?” he said.

“Y-yeah, yeah, sure,” she replied, not sure how she felt about Daario being there.

“I’m a bit late,” he said, and hugged her by the shoulders as if he were her friend, “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” she said, slightly uncomfortable about how familiar that had been.

Daario turned to Jon as they clashed their palms and hugged each other by the shoulders, “Thanks for inviting me, man.”

She felt a bit drunk, and she was starting to feel a bit nervous, remembering how attractive he had seemed to her two years ago. Not knowing what to do, she fled out of the scene and left him talking to Jon.

“Who is that guy?” Arianne asked Dany with a grin.

“Jon’s boss when he worked at the school newspaper,” she replied against her ear.

Arianne’s jaw dropped, and said to Dany’s ear, “The one you had the hots for?!”

Dany rolled her eyes, “I don’t want him here.”

“Why?” Arianne asked her.

“I don’t know, I feel weird when I remember…him,” she said.

“Don’t make him go, no, no,” Arianne said. “What a hottie.”

“Yeah, I’d…I’d rather avoid him,” Dany told her. “Jon,” she said in Arianne’s ear, feeling her drunkness, “he’s such a darling. Such a freaking prize! I love my boyfriend so much!”

Arianne laughed as she listened to Dany, “Leave the cute guy for me, then.”

“He’s all yours,” Dany answered. She had not even heard about him in so long. She remembered he was interesting, though. Intelligent, intellectual, and certainly attractive. She recalled this last feature better when he walked over to her at the kitchen later that night.

“So, how’s economics?” he asked her. She turned to look at him, he had leaned back against the kitchen counter where she was putting a bag of chips in a bowl.

“I’m about to finish my bachelors,” she replied. “I’m applying for an internship now.”

“Nice,” he replied. “Where?”

“The central bank,” she said. “What about you? How’s everything?”

“Wow, the central bank! I’m doing good, thanks, I’m working at The Guardian.”

Dany nodded, “Cool, good for you.”

He smiled, “Will you go to grad school?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I’ll do my masters next year.”

“Good. You should. You’re smart. You know a lot about your major, I remember when we talked about it.”

“Do you still like to read about economics?” she asked him.

“I read The Economist, but besides that, not much,” he said. “This job takes up a lot of time.”

Dany nodded.

“Jon has a nice place,” he said.

“Yeah, it’s cozy,” she replied.

“Cozy,” he laughed. “It’s small, yes.”

Dany frowned at his words which had struck her as slightly rude. So she said, “I’m moving in soon, when the semester’s over.”

His eyes opened in surprise, “Here?”

She nodded with a smile. He smiled back, and stayed silent for a moment.

“So, you’re gonna stay here in King’s Landing?”

“Yeah,” she put a chip in her mouth. “The central bank.”

“Oh, right,” he said. “Nice, are you more interested in monetary or fiscal policy?”

“F-fis, no, monetary,” she replied as her drunkness betrayed her.

He chuckled, clearly noticing she was drunk.

She was trying to balance her words by being nice but also cutting enough to make it clear she did not want anything with him. But apparently, she hadn’t been cutting enough. After more small talk, he closed the space between them, Dany turned to look at Jon, chatting with other people sitting down.

“We should meet up sometime, you know,” Daario told her. “And chat a bit like we used to. Would you like that?”

She turned to look at him, ‘Like we used to?’, she thought, it had only been a couple of times, and like two years ago.

“I haven’t seen you in a reeeeally long time,” she chuckled.

Now she really wanted to get out of this situation. She turned to see Jon again, laughing with Grey Worm and Tormund walking to the door. He looked at her and she waved at him, telling him to come.

He walked up to them with a smile and kissed Dany on the side of her forehead, holding her waist. He said, “We’ll be right back. We’ll go get some beers and maybe some weed. Do you guys want anything?”

Daario shook his head, and Dany said, “No, I’m fine. Thank you,” and leaned in to kiss his lips.

Jon said, “Okay, be right back,” and left the flat with a couple of people.

Daario scratched his beard and looked around him, “How long have you been together?”

“Over three years,” she replied quickly. “And it’s going great.”

She hoped it was enough for him to not go any further and to not keep asking her out again, she grabbed a glass and poured some water from the sink in it. But he seemed determined.

“Come have a drink with me,” he told her, “one day after work.”

Dany frowned, shrinking her eyes “I just told you, Jon and I are moving together,” she said.

"Just a drink, I'm not proposing anything else," he chuckled. "I used to enjoy...chatting with you, back then."

She shook her head.

“Dany, don’t kid yourself,” he half-smiled.

“What?” she was getting annoyed now.

“You know we both wanted it,” he smiled. And now that smile who had seemed so confident and attractive to her at some point, only seemed arrogant and cocky, as if he felt like a champion.

She turned to him, “Wanted what?”

“Did you go to the faculty so much earlier, before Jon came out, to what? Wait for him on your own? I liked being with you, and I know it was the other way around too.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she asked. “Come here.”

She left her glass on the kitchen counter and walked out the door with him, afraid that anyone else would listen. She closed the door and stood in front of him in the dimly lit corridor.

“So, let me get this straight, your plan was to come to my birthday, to Jon and I’s place, and try to get me to cheat on him?”

He dropped his head back and sighed, not saying a thing. When he looked back at her, she stared at him, waiting for a reply. But he only put a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Go out with me,” he said. “Once. Let’s go for a drink or to eat somewhere.”

“No,” she said. “Listen to me. I want you to leave. Now.”

“One time, just give me one shot,” he said, and put a hand on her waist.

“Don’t touch me,” she pushed his hand away. “Get out now.”

He stepped towards her again, and lowered his head to sniff her, “You smell like alcohol.”

She pushed him away. They had not even talked in such a long time. If he had a real interest in her, at least he would have texted her. But now that she was drunk he wanted to get on with her, now that she had drunk he thought he could get her to cheat on Jon.

“Let’s get out of here,” he whispered. "I'll bring you back quickly. No one will notice."

“You get out of here,” she replied.

“Dany…”

“Please, stop ruining my birthday and get the hell out of here,” she said fiercely.

“You have me on Facebook, talk to me whenever you want, alright?” he said.

“Ah, you’re right,” she said, taking her phone out of her pocket, “I do have you on Facebook.” She clicked on his profile and blocked him.

“What are you doing?” he frowned.

“Don’t contact me,” she said.

He tried to pull her phone from her hands but she whimpered as she pulled it harder.

“Daario, can’t you get a no for an answer? Are you so used to everyone kissing your ass and never turning you down? Jon is my boyfriend!” she said. And now fell tears about to fall down her cheeks, but she did her best to hold them back.

“What a bitch,” he said under his breath, clearly giving up.

“Oh, I’m a bitch?!” she laughed. “For not wanting to fuck you?”

“For leading me on,” he replied.

“Leading you on? Daario, that was two years ago, and even so, I wasn’t leading you on! I was just being nice!”

“Oh, come on!” he said. “You came over to the faculty to talk to me.”

“I went over to pick up Jon. And I stopped talking to you and never talked to you again because, guess what, I was not interested. Has anyone ever told you those words?”

Daario clenched his jaw, staring at her, and took a step back.

“You better get out now,” she said. “Jon will come back at any moment.”

“I still can’t understand why you’re dating him,” he scoffed. “You’re too much for such a mediocre…”

She pulled him down by the neck of his shirt and punched him in the nose. He groaned and she felt her knuckles throbbing, she did not think it would hurt this much.

“You wish you could be half as good as he is,” she said. “And wasn't I a bitch? And now you’re saying that I’m too much for him?”

He looked at her with angry eyes.

“Jon liked you very much, you know?” she told him. “I hope he never hears what you really think about him.”

He remained silent, blood started falling out of one of his nostrils and he covered it with his forearm.

“I pity the girl who ends up with you,” she told him, pushing open the door again. “Don’t talk to us ever again.”

“At least let me go back in to wash the blood off my nose,” he said, staring at the blood in the back of his hand.

“No,” she replied.

“There are no pharmacies open right now.”

“I don’t give two shits,” she said.

They heard Jon’s voice as he was walking up the stairs. Daario turned around and went down the stairs quickly. Jon was coming up with more people after him and Daario ran past them with his arm covering his nose.

“Daario?” Dany heard Jon. “What’s up?”

But he only walked past him and left the building.

Dany rushed back into the flat before Jon could see her and dodged everybody to lock herself in the bathroom. She stared at her face in the mirror and finally let the tears fall down her cheeks. They were tears of anger. She breathed and opened the sink to dampen her face. Had Daario really expected her to cheat on Jon? Was she really going to let a douchebag ruin her birthday night?

She heard cheers and laughs outside over the music. She didn't want to talk to anyone about it at the moment, but she did have to give Arianne an explanation about why he had left. She dried her face with the towel, breathed, and went back out.

“Dany!” her friends grinned, “Look what Jon just brought for you!”

She saw a chocolate cake on the table with two candles that said “24”. She covered her mouth with her hand as she grinned, she loved chocolate cake.

“It’s vegan,” Jon smiled.

Dany grinned and walked up to him to press a kiss on his lips, smiling.

“I bet it tastes like shit then,” Tormund said, making them laugh.

“Okay, everybody!” Grey Worm shouted and turned off the music. “Time to sing happy birthday.”

“No,” Dany said, “No, no, no, no, don’t do that!”

But he was already lighting up the candles and Arianne turned off the lights.

“Happy birthday to you!” They all started singing. She couldn’t deny it sounded much funnier when drunk people sang it to her. She grinned while she stood in front of the cake, hugging Jon by the stomach while he held her by the shoulders.

When they were finished, she leaned down towards the cake, pushing her hair back as she blew the candles and her friends recorded her, when she felt two hands pushing the back of her head and pressing her face into the cake. She couldn’t breathe for a second, but when she took her face out she shouted “Jon!” and he laughed and said, “It wasn’t me! I paid for that cake!”

She rubbed her face with her hand to take all the fudge and cake out of it, and noticed Grey Worm laughing behind her, so she lifted her hand and put cake all over his face, while everybody else kept on laughing loudly.

“Grey Worm, you bitch!” she laughed. “You ruined my hair and my vegan cake!”

He kept on laughing, took a bit from his face with his finger and tried it, “It’s really good, though. Thank you.”

Her friends took her to the bathroom and helped her wash the bits of fudge and cake off her hair and the party started again. They sang, drank, and smoked some more, and without knowing, they were helping Dany forget something bad had happened earlier. She would talk to Jon about it after they all left.

Myrcella coughed as she smoked a joint they were passing around, “You sure you don’t want…” she coughed, “some?”

“Nah,” Dany laughed. “I’ve drunk quite a bit tonight. I’ll leave it for later.”

Myrcella nodded, still coughing, and passed the joint to Jon. He turned to Dany and said, “Don’t worry, I have more inside.”

She smiled and chuckled and he kissed her forehead, holding her by the waist.

The last of the guests, Grey Worm, left at three. The party had started at nine when she arrived, so it had taken them long to leave. She hoped it was because all of them, just like her, had had a good time.

“You’re the best,” she smiled to Jon as she held his face between her hands to press a small kiss on his lips. The effect of the alcohol had worn off, and before going to sleep she would talk to him about tonight's incident.

“So, then I punched him in the nose,” she told Jon as she took off her clothes and stayed in her underwear while he sat at the table and rolled a joint for her. He opened his mouth in surprise.

“I can’t believe this,” he told her. “My ex-boss…wanted to fuck you?”

Dany nodded, standing next to him, “I know.”

He frowned, confused, “He seemed so nice, though.”

“Yeah,” she said. “He’s such a fuckboy, you know? He knows you’re my boyfriend, he knows I’m moving in soon and he still insisted so fucking much.”

Jon groaned and shook his head.

“You know, I…” she hesitated, “a couple of times when I went to pick you up to the journalism faculty…I met him up outside, you know? While I waited for you. And we chatted for a while…while I waited for you,” she repeated. “He was nice, you know? He never tried anything, though.”

Jon nodded as he listened to her, and handed her the joint when it was done and said, “Happy birthday.”

She smiled and took it in her hand while he lowered his head and kissed her bare thigh.

“Let’s go to bed,” he said, and stood up.

She walked behind him into the room, hesitating about what she was going to say. She sat down on the mattress and told him, “I’m not gonna lie, I did think he was…kinda cute. There was a bit of...physical attraction to him.”

“To Daario?” Jon asked her.

Dany nodded, “I…it’s not like I wanted…” she swallowed, feeling nervous. “I loved you then and I love you now. You know I’d never cheat on you, right?”

He nodded, “I know.”

“So, you’re not angry?” she asked him, putting her pillows in a pile so she could sit up against them.

“About what?” he asked her.

“The fact that I used to think he was cute,” she said.

He smiled and shook his head. He squatted next to her, and put his hand on her ribcage, “I’ve also thought other girls are cute, you know?”

She smiled at him and nodded. Then she laughed, “Who are those bitches?”

He laughed and hummed, “Val from my Sociology class, super pretty and intelligent.”

He saw the joint in her hands and took a lighter out of his pocket. He lit it up and she coughed a bit when she inhaled the smoke initially, and he chuckled and stood up.

“This girl Gilly from my theology class,” he continued, taking his shirt off, “She was gorgeous, but a bit stupid, to be honest.”

She laughed, “There are a lot of pretty people in the world. No one like you, though.”

He smiled at her, “No, no one like you.”

She was half sitting with her back against the pillows in the bed, with the joint between her fingers, inhaling the smoke. He took off his shoes and supported himself on his fours on the mattress, advancing towards her with his hands and knees.

“I swear, I’ll never cheat on you, Jon. I swear there was no way I would do it tonight, and not even back then when I saw Daario outside of your class. Not now and not ever.”

He smiled, sliding his hand into her hair slowly, “I believe you. You punched that fucker in the face, that is so hot.”

She laughed and he pressed a kiss to her lips. He added, “I wish I had been there to see it. I would have had a boner.”

She laughed out loud and pushed his head down to kiss him, with her hands on the nape of his neck and the joint resting between her middle and index finger. He lowered the rest of his body over hers, and she opened her legs to allow him to rest his hips on hers. With a deeper kiss and his tongue inside her mouth, he pressed his bulge against her cunt, the thin fabric of their clothes was the only thing in between. What a relief it was to know that Jon didn’t mind about Daario. He clearly was not as insecure as he was before, not about himself nor their relationship.

Their mouths were open wide against each other, tasting everything they could. Dany took his face in her hand and gently pushed him away, putting the joint to his lips and making him chuckle. He took a hit and buried his face in her warm neck, smelling her scent over the scent of the weed and leaving hot, wet kisses with his lips and tongue all over it.

“You smell like chocolate,” he told her, making her laugh.

She arched her back for him to pass his hands underneath and unzip her bra. He took it off as she moved her arms to help him and left it beside them. He held one of her breasts with his hand while he kissed the other one.

She raised his head with her hand and put the joint between his lips once more. He inhaled and she finally left what remained of the joint over the grinder on the floor.

Jon kissed her mouth again, holding her face with one hand while his other hand traveled from her waist to her ribcage and his thumb caressed the lower part of her breast, making her moan softly. She hugged his neck as she deepened the slow but hungry kiss, and put her legs up against his waist, hugging him against her.

He started bucking his hips against hers, making her smile against his lips.

“Happy birthday,” he told her once more.

“It’s not my birthday anymore,” she chuckled.

“Still,” he said, “This counts as birthday sex.”

“Alright,” she grinned. “Then you’ll have to fuck me like I deserve it for my birthday.”

She passed her hand under his underwear, stroking the skin of his butt cheek. His hips bucked against hers again.

“Yeah,” he moaned. “I’m so…horny.”

“I love you,” she reminded him.

“I love you too,” he replied.

“So much.”

“So much.”

“There’s no one else in this whole damn planet of seven million people I'd rather have,” Dany told him. “I swear.”

He hummed and kissed her neck, "I believe you. There's no one else I'd rather choose either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a necessary chapter bc of the following reasons:  
> -Some ppl thought either 1. dany was gonna cheat on jon with daario at some point 2. dany still had feelings for him.  
> -I wanted to see a fierce dany punching fuckboys in the face.  
> -To show Jon's character development in how he took the situation: he's much more confident now.  
> -To show more loooooove
> 
> Next up: Dany moves in. YAAAAASSS.


	40. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time came!!! And the otp is moving in together! enjoyyyy!

Credits to https://ice-and-fire-trash.tumblr.com/ <3 <3

* * *

The weather was getting warmer so Dany was wearing shorts and a tank top. It was such a sunny day that she would have loved to drive with Jon to the coast of King’s Landing and spend the day at the beach. But the present moment was much better than any other situation they could be in. She was parking her car at his door as he sat next to her, with all her suitcases and boxes in the car, ready to take them all into his flat.

She had been counting the days for her final exams to be over, her thesis to be done, and her bachelor in Economics to come to an end. She was not done studying yet, and nor was Jon, but at least they would have this year without the pressure and stress of university. She couldn’t think of a better way of spending this gap year than living with Jon.

Jon groaned as he carried a cardboard box full of her books up the stairs, “You have too many books.”

He left the box on the floor when he reached the second floor, pressing his fists on his lower back and bending it backward. She was pulling a suitcase full of clothes up the stairs behind him. She left the suitcase on the floor, next to him, and told him, “Let’s carry the books together.”

“No, no,” Jon shook a hand, “It’s fine.”

“Come on,” she said bending down, “I’ll grab this side and you’ll grab the other one.”

He nodded and agreed to carry it with her. He walked up the stairs in front of her and they carried the box together up to their floor. They dropped it to the ground at their door, exhausted. They went down the stairs again and carried the suitcase Dany had left midway, and then went back downstairs to her car to take her last suitcase of clothes. She looked around her at the flat, a tiny place, yet private. A place where they could finally be together in their daily lives, completely on their own.

When everything was inside the flat, he sighed and put his hands on either side of his waist, “Nothing left to carry then?”

Dany shook her head and he quickly took a step towards her and carried her by the waist, making her laugh out loud, hugging the back of his neck. He grinned and kissed her neck, turning her around in the air. This was it. This was the start of their life together. She was going to live with him.

He put her back down on the ground and she leaned in to kiss his lips, grinning.

“We’re going to live together!” Jon exclaimed.

His joy lighted up his face in a way that made her feel a rush of happiness going through her, feeling it impossible to not stand on her toes and give him another kiss on the lips, hugging him tight around the neck. He held her face from both sides now, kissing her even more.

She pushed him against the door and held him by the neck as she kissed him harder, feeling her entire body tingle and wanting to be close to him, as close as they could be. But this was not the usual feeling. This was not how it usually felt to just be horny and turned on and just wanting to have sex. She _felt_ love. She physically felt it all over her body. It was an overwhelming feeling, seeing him and thinking about everything they’ve been through together and everything they’d go through in the future.

“I knew this was the first thing that would happen after moving in,” he said, while her lips planted kisses down his jaw and against his warm neck. “Let’s go to bed.”

But her legs would not move and her lips would not stop pressing those sweet kisses on his neck. He understood, resting his head back against the door and holding her waist as she kissed his neck more and more. But then he hugged her again and carried her, with one hand on her waist and the other one under her butt, and walked clumsily as she blocked his view. She laughed out loud when he walked into a chair and hit both of them with it. He finally put her down when they arrived to the bedroom and took off their shoes and sat down on the mattress. She hugged him once more, furrowing her brow as she pressed a long kiss on his lips. She sat on his lap, placing her hands on his shoulders as they both pressed several short kisses against each other’s lips, grinning between each of them.

He held her bare thighs on both sides of his hips, caressing them up and down as she kept on holding his face and kissing his lips. She pushed him for his body to fall on the mattress, while she stood over him on her fours, her hair falling on both sides of his face. They both grinned at each other and chuckled. She loved him, she loved the way he was smiling with his whole face, the way his toothy smile shone between his dark beard and mustache. She lowered her face again to reconnect their kiss, stretching her legs for her hips to fall over him.

This was the way in which she could express or just _try_ to express all her feelings to him. She could try to speak but she wouldn’t even be close to finding words which could carry all the weight of what she felt at the moment. She wanted him to be happy, nothing else seemed to matter now. She wanted him to feel loved, to feel worthy, to feel sure that she would always be there for him. She wanted to make him feel like she was feeling, excited about their future and relieved that this was finally happening.

She had always considered herself to be good with words, with communication, with talking to people; but now, she couldn’t even get herself to express everything that went through her head or all the feelings she physically felt running all over her body.

So, it was all silent, speechless, she hoped she was communicating her feelings to him with her mouth, with her hands, with her hips rocking against his and with every movement and touch. A hungry kiss and a tight embrace was her way of telling him that she never wanted to let him go, that she would always be there. Her hands taking off his shirt and then hers for their bodies to be against each other with nothing in between was her way of saying that she never wanted anything to get between them in their lives. Her desperation to have him inside of her as she kneeled up and pushed her shorts down was her way of saying she would always want them both to be _one_ , always together, always united, always as close as they could be, so close it meant that they, themselves, would always be bound together.

Tears fell down her face. It was joy, love, lightness, it was everything Jon meant to her. It was the fact that she had finally made such an important decision. It made her feel like a grown up, not like a little girl like she sometimes felt, unable to control her emotions and terrified about having to cope with adult life. And it was a decision made with _him_ , with Jon, who was now inside of her, with whom she was making love for the thousandth time yet it felt like it had never felt before: much more intense, much more emotional, much more reassuring.

“I love you,” he said as she moved on top of him, pressing her forehead against his while she held the back of his neck.

She kept on moving, up and down, forward and backward, in a circular motion, she couldn’t control what her hips did, her body had a plan of its own. She loved him too, she wanted to say, but that wasn’t enough. ‘ _I love you, I’ll never leave you, thank you for everything, I love you, I’ll always love you, grow old with me, thank you, don’t ever leave me….’_ It was an avalanche of thoughts and she couldn’t choose what to say first or how to say them, she couldn’t bring her mind to decide what to say. Tears fell down, she was still overwhelmed, speechless, she didn’t have a clue on what she could say. She only knew she wanted to say something.

She stopped moving and, hugging him by the neck, said in his ear, “Jon,” almost weeping, but no more words came out.

He held her head gently, and softly said, “I know.” He turned his head to kiss her cheek and once more said, “I know.”

She breathed hard as she kept on hugging him tight, while more tears fell down. His hands hugged her naked waist as they had done many times before, but she couldn’t recall when else had it felt this good to be held this way, when else had it felt this true?

* * *

“I like how we always have sex completely naked but with our socks on,” he laughed as they both lay naked on their sides, staring at each other. She placed her hand between her cheek and the mattress. He loved how she looked when her hair was this messy after sex.

“There’s no need to take them off,” she smiled, looking down at their feet. She wore white socks and he wore striped socks, blue and yellow.

“Mines are prettier,” he smiled.

“But mines smell better,” she replied. He laughed out loud, bumping his toes on her feet.

“So, I guess we should buy a bed frame,” she grinned. “And probably a desk too. And we should put another shelf on the wall for my books as well. Oh! And a coat hanger, totally.”

Jon smiled, passing a loose strand of hair behind her ear and caressing her chin.

“Can you believe this?” he asked her.

Dany nodded, smiling, “I’m moving in with my boyfriend! With the love of my life! And I’m not planning to move out!”

Jon grinned, pressing his lips against hers, “We’re gonna live together, finally.”

“And we’re gonna do our lives together,” she replied.

“And we’re gonna cook together, and wash our clothes together and clean the house together.”

“And we’re gonna have a family,” she smiled.

“A big family,” he replied.

“A big family, alright, we’ll see how big, ‘cause I’m the one who has to give birth,” she said. He smiled and held her by the back to pull her closer to him.

“And we’re gonna buy a house of our own,” he said. “And kidnap Ghost for him to live with us.”

“And we’re gonna have so much sex!”

“ _So_ much sex.”

“We will wait every night until our kids fall asleep next door.”

“Or we could send them to camping trips on the weekends and have the whole day for us.”

She laughed out loud, kissing his lips. She rested her head back on her hand, staring at him, the loveliest woman he had ever seen. She looked at him with a more serious gaze now, and touched his cheek with the back of her fingers.

“And we’re never gonna cheat on each other,” she said.

“Never,” he agreed.

“And whatever problem we have, we will work it out, and give it all to work it out.”

“And we will love the hell out of each other.”

“We will love the living shit out of each other,” she grinned, making him laugh out loud.

Just like time had flown these years with her, he knew time would fly in their future years together. He knew they wouldn’t be this young again, with all this energy and such few responsibilities and worries compared to how the future would be. He ran the back of his fingers down her arm, wondering for how long they would have all this free time.

“At what age do you think we could have children?” he dared to ask.

“Our first child?” she asked, he nodded. She dropped her head back with a smile. “When we finish our masters I guess, and we make enough money to afford another person’s life.”

How crazy was it to be having this conversation with her? With the girl who once helped him pass a calculus class and had once made him as nervous as nothing else ever had? He could have never guessed how she would have made him question the way he used to see himself, how she would have seen beyond his flaws and his shyness and made him feel so worthy, how he would have fallen in love with her and how she would have loved him in a way he didn’t even know could be possible?

“I’ve got some news for you,” she said. “Something I think I’ve never told you. Don’t be shocked, though!”

“What is it?” he asked.

She leaned in towards him and said, “I love you.”

“You scared me,” he laughed, “I love you too.”

She smiled once again, and softly pulled down the beard in his chin.

“Don’t you feel like…” he asked, and paused to think, “we told each other I love you for the first time _so long ago_ …and things were so different back then? We didn’t really feel like we feel now,” he told her, remembering that time they had said these words to each other in his flat so long ago, sitting on his couch, how it had hit him like an ice bucket when she had told him she loved him, how crazy she had made him and how he had replied with those same words. “Now that I think about it, now that being together is such a habit, I’m so sure I love you, but it feels so different. Now it’s the intimacy, the fact that we know each other too well, that you know me as no one else knows me, and same with you. We understand each other. _That’s_ what makes me realize that I truly love you.”

There were no butterflies in the stomach anymore, there was no increasing heartbeat every time she approached him. Not every kiss drove him crazy like before, kisses were a thing of every day. In the mornings, for the hellos and goodbyes, to thank the other for remembering to buy the cookies that had just run out, to wish a good day, or just because they were staring at each other and felt like kissing. There were infinite reasons for them, and even the things that would not seem like a reason for a kiss, could still be one.

She could lay naked by his side, or walk naked across the room and he would not even flinch, he could keep on reading what he was reading or writing what he was writing. Three years ago, that would have been impossible. They were so close now that being together was a habit now, an everyday thing. He was used to rolling on the mattress at night and bump with her body, and holding her half asleep only to fall asleep again moments later and then find her again next to him in the mornings. The crazy passion from the start, which he thought would never leave, had actually cooled down. But it felt so much better now. She felt like a part of him now, like a part of his life. There was no reason to be nervous around someone who knew him this well, who loved him for everything he was.

“I’m not even sure if we knew what it meant when we said it to each other for the first time,” she replied. “I was in love with you, and crazy about you, and I guess I thought that meant that I loved you. I guess that I realized how love really felt when we were there for the other in our worst moments, when I realized that your happiness mattered to me like nothing else ever had, when I realized that I never wanted to see you cry again.”

He smiled, wondering how and why Dany loved him this much, and how did he get this lucky.

Dany grinned again, holding his neck to kiss him and then lowering her hand to squeeze his nipple, making him jerk and laughing about it.

“Should we stay in bed all day?” she asked him.

“Don’t you want to organize your stuff?” he asked her, as all her things were still packed.

“There’s nothing there that I need today,” she replied. “I can do that in another moment.”

He looked down at her body, at her breasts and her stomach and her cunt and her bare legs as one rested on top of the other. He nodded and said, “Yeah, let’s stay in bed all day.”

She chuckled as he leaned in towards her and she let her body fall on her back. He placed himself on top of her as she opened her legs and put them up his waist, ready to start once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited this is finally happening!  
> Short chap, just wanted to write those first moments living together, i'm so excited!  
> Btw, find me on tumblr if you wanna talk about the fic or whatever else! @bendthekneejon
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	41. Bang Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadn’t written smut in a while. Actually, I hadn’t realized how long it had been since the last time I had written it. So given all the requests, here it is! A long ass chap of smut, probably the smuttiest smut I’ve written so far. 
> 
> cheers to my beta @arthurt!!!

It was a funny feeling to feel so turned on lately, given that they had been together for such a long time. But living with Dany and having a private place of their own where no one could bother them was such a big temptation for Jon. He knew their life together was just starting, and that they would have plenty of time for sex in their lives, but being together this much made it so easy to do it at any moment.

They were both in a good mood lately. The past year had been packed with personal and family-related struggles for the both of them and now it seemed like things were getting better. Jon had a job and an acceptable income, Dany had finished her bachelor and would start soon an internship, Viserys had just come out of rehab, and, of course, they were living together. So many good things happening around them, even the warm summer in King’s Landing, were certainly contributing to their good mood.

Dany was staying at home this week, now that classes were over and her internship had not yet started. Jon went to work and she stayed at home sleeping late, reading, or watching something on Netflix. On one hand, he liked going to work because he was making money, but he couldn’t deny he would like to stay at home with her being lazy together as they were on the weekends, staying in bed till late, hugging under the covers or watching a movie or cooking something. But they didn’t have to be doing something all the time. Doing nothing together was actually something he enjoyed. He knew in their future they would have many boring days ahead, lazy Sundays or just moments in which both of them were doing different things next to each other or maybe nothing at all, but he was happy to be lazy with her in the future and doing nothing together.

He loved either walking around their place naked or wearing underwear only, he loved feeling so comfortable and free, especially when she also walked around the same way. He loved it when he leaned back and rested his hips against the kitchen counter while having his morning coffee wearing only his tight white briefs, which Dany loved because they showed the outline of his dick. She made herself a cup of tea next to him and her hand ended up cupping his bulge, gently grabbing a handful of his dick and holding his balls from underneath as she kissed his lips. Then she would softly caress his bulge over the fabric. Then each of them would leave their mugs by their side and forget about them. On their second day living together, it was impossible not to forget about his coffee when she tilted her head as she kissed him, holding his lower back with one hand and cupping his dick and balls with the other one, moving her thumb slowly up and down his cock while he held her butt with one hand and her face with the other one, kissing her with a frown.

She broke the kiss with a loud sound and whispered, “Do you want me to stop?”

Breathing unevenly, he only shook his head, staring at her lips.

She pressed her hand harder against his bulge, taking him by surprise, as her caresses had been gentle until now, “How much do you want me?”

“A..” he mumbled, “a million.”

“You want me _a million_?” she chuckled, pressing her palm against his belly and sliding her hand underneath his underwear.

“I…” he said, trying to say something coherent, “very much,” he breathed, “please.”

And her hand went up and down slowly, stroking him from the point where his dick met the rest of his body to the tip of it, as he breathed and tried to remain under control. He lowered his briefs a bit to free his cock and her hand, to allow it to stand up more easily and for her to move her hand more comfortably. He placed his hands on the edge of the counter and stared down at how her hand worked his dick. Her other hand’s fingers curled and stretched against the skin of his lower back, scratching him softly. He closed his eyes and breathed, trying to be as relaxed as possible. He felt as she pressed a small kiss on his cheek and then on his neck. His hands left the counter and went back to her buttocks, caressing them gently. Her kisses turned hungrier against his neck, and he could feel her tongue against his skin as her mouth opened wide while kissing him. He placed his hand on her head, stroking the top of it softly.

Her kisses stopped and she nudged his neck with her nose, and then his ear.

“You wanna put it in my hole now?” she asked him.

“Yeah,” he breathed and touched her cunt, passing his fingers under her panties.

She pulled his hand out and held both his hands next to them, pressing small kisses on his lips.

And before he knew it, she was kneeling down on the floor.

“Dany,” he looked down at her.

“I didn’t say which hole,” she smirked, and he chuckled breathlessly, dropping his head back.

Making a circle with her thumb and index finger, she passed the tip of his dick between them, slowly, as an electrical feeling ran through all his body. She moved her fingers along the length of his dick so slowly he hummed occasionally, feeling his dick hardening. She kept on going slowly as he breathed, looking down at her.

“Feeling good, sir? Are you enjoying yourself?” she asked him, looking up at him. He laughed, and nodded with a grin.

She touched the tip of his dick with the fingertip of her index finger, and slowly ran it underneath his dick, all the way until reaching his balls. He moaned softly.

It was too difficult to control himself when she took him in his mouth. His breathing, his hands on her hair, his hips moving forward and backward…his body acted on its own in those moments. He wondered if it felt the same for her when he ate her out. He loved eating her out, it certainly was a good way to drive her over the edge and please her as best as he could, but she didn’t suck his dick as often. He didn’t mind much, though. He didn’t expect her to do it as much, but it felt amazing when she did. Though it always made him feel a bit uncomfortable when he was about to cum and didn’t want to do it inside her mouth. He had done that once, but she told him she had hated the taste of cum. He never did it again. However, it was fun to cum on her breasts, which he did this time.

He took his cock out of her mouth and jerked off as quickly as his wrist allowed him to until he spilled himself on her, moaning and with a tense body, looking down and watching everything. She looked down and chuckled, she didn't understand why he liked to do that. He brought a small towel to clean her up and then helped her to get up.

“My knees hurt a bit,” she said, hugging him against the counter, pressing her body on his while she rested her forehead on his neck.

“You don’t have to do it down on the floor,” he replied, caressing her head. “We could do this in bed, even with a sixty-nine if you want.”

It was clear she wanted to please him orally like he did with her. But he was fine if she wasn’t too comfortable about it, he loved driving her crazy with his mouth but that didn’t mean she should feel the same. He told her he didn’t want her to feel like she was in debt to him when he did that to her. But he couldn’t deny he lately wanted her more than usual.

On their third day living together, Jon was sitting at the small table they called ‘the dining room’ using his laptop, when he turned his head to the bathroom and saw Dany wearing only her white bra and light blue panties. She had her back to him while she leaned forward over the sink to be inches away from the mirror as she tweezed her eyebrows. He felt his cock hardening a bit just from seeing her wearing only her underwear with her hair down her back and with her hips bent from leaning forward in a way that her butt was the main thing he could see. She was so hot, she was gorgeous, she was extremely sexy.

He was so used to seeing her like this, though. It usually didn't mean any distraction. But as he watched her now, he could not understand what made him feel this way, what made him feel such desirability as he had not touched her in ages. He couldn’t look away from her butt nor focus back on whatever he was doing on his computer. He felt like the twenty-one-year-old horny Jon who had just started his sex life with Daenerys, who couldn’t go a day without having sex after their first time and got turned on by the smallest of things.

It was funny to think about how he had been so shy when it came to sex at the beginning of their relationship, running away from it and getting crazily nervous about it. And when their sex life started Dany had first been the most curious one, the one who wanted to explore more things and who always slid a hand into his pants whenever she had the chance. And now, again, they were having sex whenever they could; a quickie in the morning to get up, a longer and hotter session to have a good night's sleep, a _‘hello again’_ greeting when they met again when he was back home, now it felt like the guy who ran away from sex had been a whole other person. At least for now, they were taking Professor Tyrell’s advice by heart.

So, determined, as he watched her leaning over the sink, he stood up and decided to walk up to her. He would give her a pat on her butt first and then squeeze her butt cheeks, then he would press his cock against it with only his thin pajama pants in between, and he would grab her cunt and touch her like she liked it for her to lean over a little more over the sink and take her there.

But when she heard his footsteps as he walked up to her, she said, “Don’t come in, I’ve just farted.”

He laughed out loud and stopped walking any further. But then rushed into the bathroom as she said, “get out!” and he grabbed her head to press a loud kiss on her cheek. He walked out, laughing at how easily she killed the mood.

And even though the bed was their favorite place for sex, they both still tried other parts of the place to see how it felt in other surfaces and positions. Jon opened the door as he arrived home from work on Thursday that week, and said, “Honey, I’m home!”

Dany was sitting on the couch with her laptop, only wearing a t-shirt and panties. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head but she raised her face and pouted her lips for him to give her another kiss on the lips.

“How did your day go?” she asked him.

He sat down on a chair at the table and sighed, “Good. It’s tiring, though. When I’m not answering the phone, or organizing the mail I have to do legal research and help with the drafting of some documents. I’ll have to interview clients too later.”

Dany smiled, stood up and sat on his lap. Jon placed his hands on the sides of her thighs.

“And are the lawyers treating you well?” she asked him.

“They’re alright. A couple of cocky ones, though,” he replied.

“Well, they’re lawyers,” she said.

He chuckled, “Can’t argue with that. And your day?”

“I just slept, cooked, read and watched a movie,” she replied.

“Which movie?” he asked, placing his chin on her shoulder.

“Les Misérables.”

“Again?”

She laughed, “Yes, the songs are super sticky.”

“How are you liking the life of a housewife?”

She laughed, “For now, it’s not that bad. I guess I’m still a bit tired from the semester, or, from my entire bachelor. But I do want my internship to start already. This is like vacations, but I’m pretty sure I’ll get bored soon.”

Jon hummed and nodded, “You need and deserve some rest.”

He sniffed her hair and kissed her behind her ear. She lifted an arm to caress his jaw and his neck, his beard was much smaller than it was before.

“I like how you’ve cut your hair and how nice your beard looks now,” she told him.

“Thank you,” he only replied. He kissed her cheek so she turned her face to kiss him on the lips, his hands ran slowly up and down her thighs, feeling her skin in every inch of his palms.

She let her head fall back next to his head, laughing, “I had been waiting for you to arrive…” he kissed her neck and she exhaled loudly, “I was all horny on my own.”

He chuckled and pushed all her hair to one shoulder in order to kiss the side of her neck better. She caressed his ear and his hair.

He hummed along with his kisses, soft but longing on the skin of her neck, “I couldn’t get you out of my head on my way back.”

She chuckled, “Couldn’t you?”

He licked her neck in response and ran his hands up her thighs to her panties. She sat up straight, pressing his bulge with her butt. He passed his fingers under her panties, getting a touch of her hairs and of her warm, soft skin when he pushed them down between her labia. A small moan went out of her mouth, but it was enough for him to feel his cock harden. She started moving her butt, massaging his bulge, while his breathing started getting faster.

A moan escaped his mouth and he laughed about it.

“What a nice ass,” he said.

She kept on moving it and pressing his bulge while his fingers pressed her clit. A moan of hers made his cock harden even more, so much that Dany stopped moving her butt and chuckled. He couldn’t keep it inside, so he just unfastened his belt and pulled out his erect cock. Dany turned her head and her torso to look at it.

“Oh my god,” she chuckled, “It stood up so fast.”

He laughed, pressing her clit once more and kissing her ear. She chuckled and moaned when his fingers started pressing harder her cunt and his free hand grabbed one of her breasts over her t-shirt. She breathed hard and he closed his eyes as they kissed on the mouth again, opening their mouths wide and closing them, his lips capturing hers and hers capturing his. He felt as she lifted her t-shirt just above her breasts for him to be able to touch them. She twisted her torso even more, not moving her hips, and put an arm around his neck, hugging it. He couldn’t resist the view, so before he himself could even notice it, his lips were already around her nipple, sucking it, kissing it and licking it, and not letting go of her cunt, which was now dampening his fingers even more. Her breathing was faster and he could feel it as her breasts moved faster along with her whole chest. Her hand stroked his hair while she let out more moans, soft and short.

His cock was standing up and he was not sure he would be able to wait much longer. He lowered her panties and, still holding him by the neck, she stood a bit for him to put his cock inside her, sitting back down and hissing from the pleasure. He held both her hips as she started moving around his cock, feeling the pressure of the walls of her cunt around it, going up and down, expanding and contracting, so hot and so wet. He moaned, not even wanting to control the sounds when they were in a place of their own.

“Jon,” Dany breathed, “I love how you moan.”

Jon laughed and faked a loud, exaggerated moan that made Dany laugh out loud.

While she kept moving on top of him, he noticed the empty table in front of them and thought ‘ _why not?_ ’.

“Wait,” he held her hips for her to stop.

“Hm?” she turned to see him.

“Let’s go to the table,” he said, pushing her up to help her stand up, and kissing her buttock before standing up behind her.

“The table?” she asked as he turned her around and carried her to sit her down on the edge of the table.

He slowly pushed her down with her back against the table and her legs bent up. He took her panties completely off and threw them on the ground. He pulled the chair in front of her and sat down, his pants and belt were at his feet but his underpants were still half on. Dany chuckled, obviously knowing what he was going to do.

“Dinner’s ready,” she grinned.

He chuckled and parted open her labia with his fingers, running his tongue up her clit and making her whole cunt contract at the initial contact.

“Woohooo!” she exclaimed, making him smile and kissing her in all her wetness.

He planted more kisses on her cunt, dampening his lips with her liquids and feeling her scent and taste while her moans started once again. Her hands grabbed his head, keeping it against her cunt, while her feet hung up in the air just above his shoulder blades. Tilting his head, he captured her clit with his lips and pulled it up, making her moans louder and her back arch up. His cock was so hard he couldn’t take it anymore, he had been inside her on the chair but had interrupted it and now this pause couldn’t keep on going. He stood up and pushed the chair back, pushed his underpants completely down, and pulled her hips a bit closer to him, ready to start again.

So he went back in and started moving his hips forward and backward, holding her legs. He stared at her, lying on the table with her eyes closed and breathing hard. Her fingers went down to her cunt and started moving up and down against her clit, it was a beautiful sight. He had all the control of the speed and depth in this position, and his thrusts were quick as he moved in and out, completely lost in the feeling of her cunt around his cock. When she opened her eyes to look at him, she looked so pretty he couldn’t resist to kiss her. He leaned down, resting an arm on the table, next to her face, and kept thrusting, but slower. He kissed her lips while one hand passed under her shirt and squeezed her breast. She moaned and pressed his cheeks with her hands, surrendering to his kiss. His back arched and stretched as he kept on thrusting in this position. He moaned against her mouth and she smiled, breathing loudly, cursing under her breath.

“Why did you even want to fuck on the table?” she chuckled.

“It’s fun,” he replied, sliding his hand into her hair as he kissed her again, his back arching and stretching as he kept on moving inside her. She moaned while he kissed her, driving him crazy with her sounds.

But suddenly, she gasped.

“I left the stove on,” she said, pushing his face away with both hands.

“What?!” he stopped moving and pulled his cock out. “Oh my god, let me check.”

He stood up and stepped out of his pants on the ground but she laughed, “I’m joking, I’m just kidding.”

He threw his head back and exhaled. He watched her as she lay down chuckling, almost naked if it weren’t for the t-shirt that was so rolled up it even showed her breasts, with knees up and her feet on the edge of the table.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist,” she chuckled, extending her arms towards him with her fingers open wide. He intertwined his fingers with hers in the air. “You were doing great, though! Keep going.”

He shook his head with a smile, leaning down again and placing his face just above hers in the air, supporting himself with an arm above her head, holding her hand there. She smiled and kissed his lips, “I love you.”

He pressed his forehead to hers and moved it playfully from side to side.

“Me too,” he replied. “But you scared me, holy shit.”

She grinned, stretching her arm to hold his cock and stroke it up and down. He hummed, kissing her lips.

“You like that?” she smiled against his lips.

“You know I do,” he pressed a kiss to her lips. “Very much.”

When it was time to again, he stood to be able to move his hips easily as he penetrated her. He stretched his arm to grab her ribcage while he moved, and then moved his hand to her breast. He kept going, moving forward and backward as he felt her cunt all around his cock, pressing it and giving it the best massage he could think of. It was such a familiar feeling, yet one he would never get tired of. Dany shut her eyes hard but let her mouth parted open as sounds starting coming out of it once more. She was frowning from pleasure, stretching her arms down to grab a hold of the edge of the table, he could see in her knuckles how hard she was holding it.

“Let’s try something…” Jon said.

Dany opened her eyes to look at him. He grabbed the upper part of her thighs and told her, “Put your hands firmly on the table for balance, just in case.”

He helped her sit up. She looked at him with a confused gaze and pressed her hands on the surface of the table.

“Okay, ready?” he asked her, and pulled her thighs up to lift her hips off the table.

She laughed out loud. Her whole body was in the air, her hands were the only part of it against the table. Jon held her hips in the air as he continued penetrating her. He watched as her body, and especially her breasts, bounced every time he pushed in.

“No, okay,” she said suddenly, “My arms, and my wrists…enough…enough…”

He put her back down right away, and continued the same way as before. She buried her hand in her own hair as she kept on breathing and moaning, and with her other hand, she started touching herself again. He pulled one of her legs up against his shoulder and rested her ankle there, holding her thigh as he kept on moving, lost in his pleasure. Soon he started feeling how his hips moved faster and more desperately and he couldn’t control them. His breathing got faster as well and his heart was pounding in his chest.

He moaned and breathed, “I’m cumming soon.”

Dany laughed under her breath, “You sound like a bloody movie trailer.”

He chuckled, shutting his eyes, he couldn’t focus on anything else than the feeling of her walls stretching around his cock, the warmth and the smooth texture of her. He suddenly felt how she lowered her leg and sat up on the edge of the table, hugging him by the neck as she kissed him on the lips. He held her hips and felt his muscles tensing as his hips moved quick, allowing his body to do as it pleased now, and moaning as he spent himself inside her.

She sighed after he was done. “I couldn't finish, though. I think the hard table against my back felt too uncomfortable.”

He hugged her close and carried her, holding her thighs from below, “Alright, let me take you to bed, then. I’ll help you finish,”

He walked with her into the room. She grabbed his face and kissed him, before they both sat down on the mattress and dropped their bodies.

“We have to go buy a bed frame,” she told him, caressing his ear. “Seriously.”

He nodded and kissed her wide on the mouth.                                 

“And a night drawer,” she continued as she let go. “We can’t keep putting all our stuff on the floor. My family’s coming to see our place when they come for my graduation ceremony. This needs to look a bit better.”

“Okay,” Jon said and kissed her again.

“Tomo-“ she tried to say, but his fingers pinching her clit distracted her. “Tomorrow.”

He hummed in approval and she hugged him by the neck, not letting go of the kiss now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to update, I apologize, I was writing another jonerys one-shot which I posted like a week ago…but now I’m back on track!  
> Happy new year, my friends! I hope you had a nice Christmas and that next year will be a better year for all of you. I’m pretty sure we can all agree that no matter how hard this year may have been, we got canon jonerys, and for that 2017 will always have a special place in our hearts! This was a crazy year and our shipping community has grown so much and I’m so happy about it. Finally, I cannot thank you enough for your nice comments on this fic and for your suggestions and motivation this year. I consider you guys friends for being on the other side of the screen and reading these ideas that sometimes pop into my head for jonerys.  
> This fic will stiiiill go on, so don’t get bored lol!


	42. Home Sweet Home

Credits to http://karasuvno.tumblr.com/ <3

Dany walked into the bathroom as Jon was leaning down over the sink, washing his face. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth, moving her hand quickly while he dried his face with a towel. She had to be at work half-hour before he had to be at his and this morning she was rushing to make it in time. She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower, and before she closed the curtain he said, “I can get breakfast ready if you want.” To which she responded with a ‘thank you’ and a kiss on his lips.

After getting out of the shower she checked the time on her phone. Time seemed to pass by three times faster in the mornings. She dried her body as fast as she could and put on her clothes for work. With a towel around her head, she walked out of the bathroom and saw Jon in the kitchen, he had just served two plates of scrambled eggs and toasts and was now making coffee.

“Jon,” Dany said, looking at the plates.

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She stared at the scrambled eggs and he lowered his gaze to them too. His eyes widened and he said, “Oh, shit.  I forgot, sorry, I’m still half-asleep.”

“It’s been months already, it’s not like I started last week.”

“I’ll eat two eggs then, what’s the big deal?”

“It’s not that difficult! If it’s an animal product then I won’t eat it!”

“Oh, like you haven’t forgotten so many times that I'm lactose intolerant.”

“I don’t forget it anymore.”

“It took you much more than just months.”

She exhaled and opened the fridge. She took out blueberries and after pouring oatmeal and hot water in a bowl, she put the blueberries in. She cut a banana in pieces and put them there as well. After eating, she dried her hair while Jon changed his clothes. Fortunately, he showered often at night before going to sleep, which made mornings easier.

She held the neck of his shirt and fixed it. She gave him a smile, feeling a bit guilty for the way she had talked to him when he had been making breakfast for the both of them.

“Have a nice day,” she said.

“You too,” he replied, and lowered his head to give her a small kiss.

* * *

Yet when he arrived back home that evening, a bit later than she did, as usual, he greeted her as nothing had happened. She had been in the kitchen so she walked up to him to kiss him but he carried her from the bottom of her thighs and thrust in the air, faking a moan, making her laugh out loud. She loved seeing him this happy, it made her happy.

As their lives were going well personally, it was also easy for their relationship to go well. There were laughs, embraces, Netflix, cuddles, sex, driving down to the coast of King’s Landing to the beach in the summer and many, many moments of silence and doing nothing together. All the good things about living together surpassed the tiny, meaningless arguments they could sometimes have about keeping the room tidy or who didn’t wash the dishes.

Dany could put on music while cooking without caring about the volume, she was listening non-stop to Alt-J’s new album even though Jon preferred the previous ones. Sometimes she would blast to rap and Hip Hop but she always ended up listening to her Bob Dylan playlist on Spotify. One time she was swaying her hips to the music while they cooked together and Jon stuck his hips to her butt and danced with her. She laughed as she kept on swaying her hips, pressing them against his while he grinned, holding her hips. He then hugged her by the neck from behind and kissed her head before going back to chopping tomatoes.

And when it came to cooking, Dany had always mocked him about how she was better at it, especially when it came to seasoning. She still thought it was good that he liked to cook so they could take turns at it during weekdays, so if one cooked the other one washed. But most of the time they preferred to cook together during the evenings when they both had the time. They took turns for cutting onions, they both cried every time. Jon’s eyes were slightly more sensitive so he cried harder than she did, and she usually laughed and once even took a picture on Snapchat.

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?” Jon raised his voice later from the kitchen.

“No, thanks! I already ate!” she replied, sitting on the bed, which now had a base, as she watched Friends.

He walked in moments later with the plate in his hand, wearing only his boxer shorts and sitting on the bed. She turned her face and watched his plate. She leaned in and opened her mouth.

While he chewed, he turned to look at her and quickly spun his fork in the noodles and put it in her mouth.

“I thought you weren’t hungry,” he said after swallowing.

“I’m not,” she replied with her mouth full.

He smiled, nodded and kept on eating. Moments later, she opened her mouth again for him to put more food in it. He watched her as she chewed.

“I’m not hungry,” she responded to his stare with her mouth full.

Jon laughed and kissed her lips while she chewed.

“Let’s do the Lady and the Tramp thing,” he said, holding up only one noodle with his fork.

She grinned and held the other end of the noodle with her fingers and put it in her mouth. They both tried to suck the noodle from each side but it wouldn’t move a bit, it still hung between them and they hummed, laughing, as they tried to suck it in. Dany pushed it further into her mouth with her fingers, and when it seemed like they would make it, the noodle broke in half.

“Ah, shit,” Jon said while Dany laughed. “What a bullshit movie, this is impossible.”

She kept on watching the screen until she sighed and closed it and said, “I’m bored. I’m too bored.”

She moved her laptop to the floor and lay down diagonally across the bed, with her feet on Jon’s lap and her head almost on the lower corner. She yawned, stretching her arms back and stretching her legs up, putting a foot on Jon’s shoulder.

“I’m eating,” he said.

She smiled and put her toes against his cheek, laughing. With her foot, she pushed the arm that held his plate to a side. He watched as her foot approached his face slowly.

“Let me eat,” he told her.

“Okay, but kiss my foot first,” she said.

“No!” he laughed. “What the fuck? Let me finish eating, I’m almost done.”

“Kiss my foot,” she giggled. He tried to dodge her foot but she kept on moving it from one side to the other to be just inches away from his mouth.

“I won’t,” he said, and pursed his lips hard, hiding them behind his teeth.

She put both her feet on each of his cheeks and said, “I’m not gonna let you eat, then.”

He kept on pursing his lips and giggled that way. He put his plate on the floor and grabbed her ankles and pushed them to a side, while she tried in vain to keep them up. He lowered her legs next to him on the mattress while she laughed as she tried with all her strength to put her legs up again. He kept on holding her legs down and kneeled down on her lap.

Dany surrendered with a smirk and sighed, “You know what? Eat your fucking food.”

* * *

She liked the small changes in their daily life now that they lived together. Their dirty clothes were mixed in the same basket and they washed them together, their toothbrushes were next to each other in the same cup and they shared the same toothpaste, her facial creams were next to his shaving cream, she loved how every detail reminded her that this place was where they both lived.

“So, how’s married life going?” Arianne asked her as they talked by FaceTime. Not many of her friends were in King’s Landing this summer after graduation.

“It’s good, really chill, actually. It’s all about chilling together after coming back from work and deciding what to eat,” Dany smiled as she ate dinner, sitting at the table.

“Sounds nice. I’m happy for you,” said Arianne. “You know…I think I should stop fooling around.”

“What do you mean?” Dany asked.

Arianne shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe get a boyfriend…you know, bringing a guy home every time I party is like…I don’t know, it just feels the same every time. I mean, it’s fun but, that’s it. I don’t call them back, I don’t care much afterward. I think…I think it would be nice to be in a relationship.”

“I thought you hated drama too much to be in a serious relationship,” Dany chuckled, although she meant it.

“Yeah, but…sometimes I just want to cuddle with someone, you know? To talk to them and tell them my shit and all that, and for them to also tell me their own stuff…I don’t know! Sex is the same thing always, and it’s so easy to get.”

Dany nodded and gave her a smile.

“You can have sex with anybody,” Arianne continued. “You can get on Tinder and have sex with a cute stranger that same night but…God, cuddling and talking about life and all that shit? Not that easy to get.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Dany replied. “I personally think that it will be super easy for you to get a boyfriend.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, you’re a freaking prize,” Dany said.

Arianne grinned, looking down.

“Why don’t you think Myrcella has never had a boyfriend, by the way? She’s super pretty,” Arianne asked.

“She’s always been a bit shy,” Dany replied.

“But still,” Arianne said. “I think she does want to have a boyfriend.”

Dany shrugged, “I guess we don’t all _need_ to be in a relationship.”

“I know, but it’s something so…normalized. It’s what it's expected. And who doesn’t want one eventually, anyway?”

“I don’t know, I mean, maybe it’s still not the right time. Or…just…I know it’s cool to be in a relationship, a good relationship, but it’s not necessary, it doesn’t make you worthier, it doesn’t mean you’re better,” Dany said, trying to comfort her friend.

“You and Jon…you guys are so happy together and make the other happy. I think that would be nice to have.”

Dany nodded, “Well, I hope you can find someone. Or…just stop dumping guys after one-night stands,” she laughed.

“Do you know what scares me the most about that?” Arianne asked her. “Getting pregnant and then not knowing which of them is the one.”

Dany laughed out loud.

Her friends and she were so different from each other when it came to relationships. Dany was the only one in a serious relationship, Margaery had had boyfriends before and dated people but had never had anything too serious, Myrcella had never had a boyfriend and Arianne liked to have sex often but wasn’t in a relationship either.

“Aren’t we all destined to be with someone?” Arianne asked her.

“Never in my life have I heard you being this romantic,” Dany chuckled, “I don’t know. Maybe not. Why should we all _have_ to be with someone anyway?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Arianne said. “It’s not a measure of self-worth or anything. So many people see it as a goal in life, you know, falling in love with someone and having an amazing relationship, finding their other half.”

“You’re not a half, darling,” Dany said, almost chuckling when she noticed Jon’s words in her vocabulary.

She liked to think meeting Jon was either destiny or fate, but was it? She felt the luckiest person in the world to have him, and to have such a strong relationship with him. She knew there would be hard times ahead as in every relationship where their bond wouldn’t be as strong, but she knew they would work them out. She loved him so much she wished her friends could also have someone like him and could be as in love as she was, but not everyone _had_ to be in a relationship. Still, she felt extremely lucky about hers.

* * *

She lay down at Jon’s level and he adjusted his body for her head to rest on his shoulder. She hugged him by the chest with her phone in her hand, clicking on her family’s chat group. Rhaegar had sent a picture of Elia, wanting them to see how her belly was growing. The baby was going to be a boy. Elia’s tummy was growing by the second and Dany couldn’t wait till her nephew was born. Dany showed the picture to Jon. He loved kids, he was so good with children given how many younger siblings he had. Viserys also replied in the chat. He was out of rehab now and living with their mother, looking for a small job somewhere in Dragonstone.

“Do you think he’ll have black or blond hair? Dark eyes or blue eyes?” she asked him.

“I think the genes of blue eyes, blond hair, white skin, are a bit weaker. The probability is that he will have more of Elia’s traits,” Jon said.

“So, will it be like that with us too?” Dany asked him. “Or could it be like…brown hair as a mixture of blond and black?”

Jon laughed, “That would be nice, does it work like that, though? Or will it have to be either pretty blond hair or pretty black curls?”

“Or…blond curls!” she said.

He chuckled, holding her shoulder.  

She then started scrolling down on Facebook, then on Instagram. She was extremely bored but felt too lazy to move. He bent his arm to pull up softly strands of her hair and he also grabbed his phone. He saw a YouTube recommendation of a ‘Celebrities Read Mean Tweets’ video and clicked on it. Dany adjusted her head to watch it as well, and when the video was over they both went back to their screens.

Dany hummed and pressed her forehead to Jon’s neck.

“I’m bored,” she said.

“Me too,” he replied.

“Should we go do the groceries?” she asked him. “We’re running out of food in the fridge.”

“Sure,” he said. “In a bit.”

He held her arm and did not move an inch. The both of them felt too lazy to move. Hugging Jon always felt warm and cozy. Having sex was fun, but once they started cuddling and being lazy together it was hard to stop. Lying or sitting down next to him without doing anything, occasionally hugging his chest or putting a leg up his waist was so much better than being lazy on her own.

“I’ll buy some meat, I think I wanna prepare a stew,” he said.

“Sure,” she said.

“To be honest, I’m pretty bored of tofu and seitan and all that.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. You don’t have to eat vegan every day.”

“I know, I mean, cooking the same thing for both is easier so I’m alright with also eating vegan sometimes but I think I do want cow meat or pork every once in a while.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” she said.

“Why don’t we buy a vegan pizza one of these days, though?” he said. “It’s perfect for the both of us because it doesn’t have cheese so it won’t give me farts and a stomachache”

She laughed, “Yeah, that would be nice.”

She checked the time on her phone, the supermarket would close soon.

“Fuck grocery shopping, I guess,” she said.

Jon chuckled, “I don’t wanna move.”

He moved his body to lie on its side facing her. She held his hands between them.

“We’re so lazy,” he smiled, pushing a leg to rest it between both her legs.

She hummed and nodded. She passed a hand under his shirt and moved it up, resting it on his ribcage, feeling his warm skin. He grabbed the hair from the top of her head and pulled it down, covering her face completely and making her chuckle. She sighed and moved her hand over his ribcage. He hummed too as he adjusted his body, and she moved her hand from beneath his shirt and placed it on his neck. Unlimited, daily cuddles and snuggles were probably one of the best things about living together, that and sleeping together every night, having his body in the same bed always. She would turn at night and suddenly bump into him, completely asleep, put an arm around his torso or a leg over his waist and keep on sleeping.

“We truly are lazy,” she smiled. “Hey, why don’t we go for a run sometime? Our bodies need exercise. Don’t say sex is enough. It’s good but not enough.”

“Then let’s have twice the amount of sex,” he joked.

Dany laughed, “Come on, it could be fun! And we could have a healthy habit. And the weather’s nice, we spend too much time in here.”

Jon hummed in protest.

“Let’s drive down to the pier of King’s Landing and run next to the sea! That would be so nice. Maybe on a Sunday, ‘cause we never move our asses on Sundays.”

“Alright, let’s see how it goes, but I can’t promise you I’ll enjoy it and do it again.”

She smiled, nodded and kissed his lips.

When they got ready for bed, he lay down next to her and held her body close to him on their sides under the covers. She exhaled and held his hand on her stomach, “I love spooning.”

“I know,” he replied, she could tell he was smiling from his tone of voice.

He sniffed and kissed her head, moving his kisses towards the back of her ear. She scratched his hand softly, and told him, “I’m not on my period anymore.”

“Aren’t you?” he asked her.

“I’m pretty sure, almost certain,” she said.

He hummed, kissing her neck. He licked her earlobe and took it between his lips.

She chuckled, “I’m not so hype about ear sucking as you are.”

He giggled and moved his lips towards the side of her face. She turned her face towards his and he gave her a small lick on her nose, making her laugh, before finally kissing her lips. He moved his hand up to grab one of her breasts, massaging it gently while they kissed slowly. His fingertips toyed with her nipple, which was hardening by his touch.

“Should we copulate before going to sleep, then?” he asked her.

She laughed out loud, “yes.”

And their lips reconnected and his hand left her breast to go to her cunt, pressing her clit and moving his fingers against it. Her tongue entered his mouth fiercely in response and she pressed her butt to his bulge. He kept on going until she was wet enough, and moved his fingers towards her hole, her cunt throbbed for him. She moaned, raising her hand to rest it on his jaw while she kept making out with him.

When she was wet enough, he stopped curling his fingers inside her cunt and took them out, only to take his hard dick in his hands and rub it against her cunt. Dany’s leg moved as soon as she felt it, allowing him an easier entrance, and he pushed it right inside her, making her moan in a small voice. Once inside he started moving, hugging her while they both lay on their sides, while his fingers moved against her clitoris, making her hips buck. She moaned, turning her torso as much as the position allowed her to, to hold his face and kiss his lips. He kept on moving while holding her breast.

She loved how much sex they had now. When she remembered how shy Jon was about it when they were first going out, she couldn’t believe he was the same person now, the guy who had been so nervous about taking their clothes off some years ago and the man who pleased and satisfied her so much now. She loved living with him, she could never get tired of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A simple chapter about living together <3 I hope it wasn’t boring!  
> Next up: Smut!


	43. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut and fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ArthurT dear beta u da best yass

He was half-sitting against the pillows with his legs open and his feet on the mattress as she lay on top of him completely stretched between his legs. Their warm and naked bodies, with a bit of sweat, were pressed against each other on a Saturday morning as the sun shone through their window. She always felt like cuddling after having an orgasm and always had to rest her body, at least for a bit, before starting again.

She had her head on his shoulder while she moved a fingertip slowly along his clavicle, feeling the softness of his skin, and he had his hand on her butt. They both breathed in silence, there was no other sound in the room. She closed her eyes, feeling his body against her skin, until the sound of a tummy-turning made her open her eyes and lift her head.

“Was that me or you?” she asked him.

He chuckled, “Me, I think.”

“Are you hungry?” she asked. They had not had breakfast yet.

“I want to stay here for a while,” he replied, moving his hand from her butt to her lower back.

She touched his beard under his ear and ran her fingers all the way down to his chin, feeling the texture of the small hairs. She hooked his lower lip on her index finger and pulled it down, watching it closely and making him giggle, and then gave him a kiss on the lips. It felt so nice, so tender.

She lifted her head above his, and when they were so close to each other they both had to close their eyes, she stuck her tongue out and ran it from side to side of his lips. He exhaled with a smile and opened his mouth, she opened hers too and licked his tongue. She flicked her tongue from side to side against his, they both giggled as both their tongue tips clashed and moved playfully. She burst into laughter, dropping her head to a side.

“My boyfriend,” she smiled, and grabbed the beard in his chin between the sides of her index and middle finger.

He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers next to their faces, she turned to look at how he had his fingers stretched. She closed hers between his.

There were times when she wanted to stare at him more than usual, when she loved to lay her head on his chest and see his skin from up close, to take in his beauty and observe every feature of his face: the shape of his lips and his nose, the color of his eyes, his eyelashes and eyebrows.

And while they had breakfast, sitting in front of each other at the table, she had her elbow against the table as she rested her cheek on her hand, staring at him. He looked incredibly sleepy with his small eyes and messy hair as he sat there shirtless. 

“What?” he asked her, biting a piece of bread.

“You’re lovely,” she told him.

He grinned, looking down at his plate. He blushed like she had never told him that before.

“You’re lovelier,” he replied.

She kept on looking at him and he stopped eating and met her gaze. She looked into his eyes and he smirked, almost comically.

“So, this is how it’s gonna be, huh?” he asked her, his eyes locked on hers. “A staring contest.”

“Bring it on,” she replied. “If you break my gaze even for a millisecond I will notice.”

“Oh, I won’t.”

She kept staring at him. He bit a piece of bread and chewed as he kept on staring at her and she took a sip of her orange juice, proving he was not the only one with multitasking abilities. He smiled but didn’t break the gaze. She moved her hand around the table until she grabbed her spoon. She buried it in her bowl of oarmeal and lifted it to put some in her mouth. Half of the oatmeal in the spoon fell back to the bowl. He giggled, she didn’t. She swallowed her oatmeal and kept on staring at him silently. It was harder than she had expected and she was getting tired of holding his gaze, but didn’t want to lose.

“Just give up…” he said, “if you want to eat your oatmeal that bad.”

“Momma didn’t raise a quitter,” she replied. He smiled but pursed his lips, he did that every time he wanted to hold back a laugh.

She took her hands off her bowl and lowered them to grab the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it all the way up to her armpits, showing her tits, not being able to help herself from smiling. He smiled too, but did not look down.

“Don’t you wanna see?” she asked.

“I have my whole life to look at them,” Jon replied with a shrug.

She took one of her breasts in her hand and squeezed it slowly, and then pinched her nipple.

“Give up,” Jon told her. “And that’s not fair.”

“Why isn’t it?” she smiled, pressing her breasts together.

“I would have to be able to pull my dick out and try to distract you but I have the table on the way,” he replied. “I would have to be moving it from side to side, up and down…”

“Oh, like this?” she asked him, and grabbed her breasts to move them as he said. He burst out into laughter and shut his eyes.

She hit the table, “We have a loser!”

* * *

At seven she convinced him to go for a run to the pier of King’s Landing, on the asphalt next to the beach. She had sports clothes but he didn’t, so while she had on shorts and a white top, he put on an old t-shirt, some baggy shorts and sneakers. Jon used to go for a run sometimes in the mornings before but it had been a couple of years since he had done it.

They drove to the beach, a lot of people liked to run in the asphalt there. The night was falling and the weather fortunately not too warm anymore.

She put her hair up in a ponytail, his hair was shorter now and not in need of being put up in a bun. She stretched her bare legs, pressing a foot against the low wall that outlined the pier, dividing the asphalt from the sand, and he did the same. They started with a slow pace, steady, dodging other runners or pedestrians. It was going fine, it didn’t feel too good but she felt like she could handle it. Their legs rose and fell and their arms swung one by one.

“How are you doing?” she asked him.

“It’s not too bad,” he replied.

“Good,” she said.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep up, though,” he said.

She thought the same, but made an effort anyway to at least last more than 10 minutes. The sun was setting and at least the view was totally worth it.

“We need music,” he said.

“Yeah,” she replied, and took her phone in her hand and searched for upbeat music through her music library. “I’ll put something on.”

“Do you have earphones?” he asked her.

“No, I’ll put it out loud.”

“Alright,” he chuckled.

She put on Chance the Rapper and he laughed. She put the volume as high as her phone allowed it and kept on jogging, not caring if others around them would listen. They tried to rap while they jogged but it made it more difficult to breathe.

They ran as the sky turned into darker shades of blue in contrast to the ocean. They could not see the sunset there, as the sun hid on the other side of Westeros.

“Don’t you think it would be nice if we had the view of the sunset here?” Dany said, moving her arms and legs back and forth.

“Yeah,” Jon breathed and didn’t talk more. He was clearly tired.

“It sucks that we can only see the sunrise from the beach,” she continued.

“Yeah,” he breathed again, and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Let’s go see it sometime,” she smiled. She had been living in King’s Landing for years now and had never seen it.

Jon chuckled, “It’s so hard for us to get out of bed in the mornings. Would you honestly do it to watch the sun rising?”

“Yeah, we could do it! Just one time, one effort.”

He shook his head, “I don’t know.”

When Man’s Not Hot came in, they both laughed and started rapping, doing their best, especially Jon, to keep their breathing even.

 _“Two plus two is four, minus one that’s three,”_ they said together and laughed. They kept on jogging, she knew the lyrics better than he did. Her gaze was focused on the floor as she ran but she could tell people stared as they walked past them. She could feel how she was sweating in her head and back.

“ _I said babe, man’s not hot!”_ they said. He laughed out loud, making her grin.

They had to stop when the song ended, they were both exhausted and didn’t do a favor to their lungs by rapping and running. Jon leaned down, holding his knees, and breathed hard. She threw her head back and tried to breathe deeper.

“I need water,” he said.

“Fuck,” she said. “It’s in the car.”

“Fuck,” he said. “I…I think I’m done for today.”

She chuckled breathlessly, “Actually, I think me too. How pathetic, we’ve run nothing.”

Jon nodded, “It’s a start. Let’s jog back to the car then.”

When they jogged back every step hurt a little, she was truly tired. They had to walk the last steps to the car. She was so relieved when she got in and sat down, pressing her sweaty back against the seat, not caring at all. They drank from their bottles of water and breathed, regaining their strength. She ran the back of her arm over her mouth and undid her ponytail, letting her hair fall loose. She sat back, watching the beach. There were not too many people there now.

Jon moved his body to face her and rested his head on the window, he gave her an exhausted smile.

“What?” she asked him.

“You look hot as fuck,” he said. She laughed out loud.

“Well, I _am_ hot,” she said, fanning her face with her hand. She turned on the AC and kept on drinking her water. “Aren’t you?”

He shook his head with a smile, “Babes, man’s not hot.”

She laughed while she was drinking her water and wet her thighs. He laughed at the sight.

“Look what you made me do,” she laughed.

“Aw, can’t you handle my great sense of humor?” he grinned, searching for one of the small towels they had brought for the sweat. He grabbed one and rubbed her thighs on top, and then moved his hand with the towel to the inside of her thighs.

“Okay, I think I’m dry now,” she smiled, but he kept on rubbing the insides of her thighs until he moved his hand up and it bumped into her cunt. He looked at her and grinned. From the outside of her shorts, he moved his thumb up along her slit. She covered her mouth with her hand and grinned.

“What are you doing?” she asked, and felt as a finger slid under her shorts from below. “We’re in an extremely public place.”

“It’s dark already and most people are leaving,” he said. She grabbed his wrist.

“I remember your mother walking in on us like it was yesterday, I don’t want anyone else to ever see us again.”

“Put on that protector thing for the sun,” he said, pointing at the glass screen in front of them. "I'll just finger you."

She smiled and caressed the beard in his jaw.

“Who’ll see us with the sun protector? There’s no one at the beach at night. At least not in this spot.”

She only kissed his lips and said, “Let’s go home.”

At home, he showered first. While she showered after him, she imagined him there with her, rubbing the soap on her body and touching the places only he was allowed to touch. It was a pity they had such a small shower that did not let them have fun in there, just showering together was uncomfortable. When she got out of the shower, rushing to the room and hoping to find him naked and ready for her, she found him sleeping in bed, naked, but completely asleep.

She pulled the covers on top of him, which had been tousled at his feet. None of them had taken the time to make the bed that day. She put a hand on his head and planted a small kiss on it, his head reacted moving slightly to a side. She took off the towel she had around her torso and opened her drawer to put her pajamas on. She watched him as she put on her panties, some shorts and a t-shirt. His cheek was against a pillow and his mouth was a bit open.

She walked to a shelf he had nailed on the wall for their books and decided grabbed one of his. _Thus Spoke Zarathusthra_ , by Friederich Nietzsche. She had seen Jon reading it before but never felt the interest to read it. She sat on the bed next to him and opened the book. She started reading it. It was notoriously written a long time ago, with a difficult and fancy language. Jon had highlighted it and even made some notes on the margins.

When she got to page five, she was already exhausted by the difficulty and the weirdness of the book, but she went on.

“What the fuck?” she whispered to herself as she read.

His body responded by moving a bit, and he opened his eyes.

“Sorry, I…didn’t mean to wake you,” she said.

“It’s fine,” he said in a quiet voice. “When you’re done can you turn off the light?”

“Yeah, sure,” she replied, and stroked his head.

He passed an arm around her belly and chuckled, “Are you liking what you read?”

“This guy Zarathusthra is…such a dick.”

Jon chuckled with his eyes closed.

“He’s such a show-off, what an attention whore. He should have stayed up there on his mountain,” she said.

Without opening his eyes, he smiled and curled his body under the covers. She was surprised by all the annotations he had made and all the arrows and lines. She flickered through the pages quickly and noticed the whole book was like that.

“Do you…understand all this?” she asked him.

He groaned, sleepy. She felt bad for not letting him sleep but was curious at the same time. “What do you mean, darling?”

“It’s so difficult to understand. The language and…the ideas and…I don’t know.”

“That book has given me numerous headaches and migraines but eventually it felt like _ahorahdanm_ ,” he spoke with his face against the pillow and she couldn’t understand.

“Like what?” she stroked his ear softly.

He lifted his head with his eyes closed and said, “An orgasm.”

She chuckled, “Okay.”

“And I don’t understand shit about your depreciations and appreciations and exchange rates,” he said, pressing his forehead against her hip.

“You’re so intelligent,” she said, eyeing the book.

“Come to sleep,” he said, hugging her hip and pressing a small kiss on her hip bone.

“No, it’s too early,” she said. “I’m gonna sit outside and read.”

“Finish reading it if you want,” he said. “But I warn you, there are a couple of sexist chapters.”

She smiled and went to sit out on the couch with the book.

* * *

“Dany,” she heard. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Jon’s cock.

“What?” she rubbed her eyes. He was standing naked before her, she remembered he had gone to sleep naked. The living room’s light was so bright, she covered her eyes with her hand.

“Woke up to pee and found you here,” he said. “Go to bed.”

He grabbed her by the arms and helped her sit up. She looked at his cock as she stood up with his help. He leaned down and she watched all his body movements from above, feeling slightly horny despite still feeling half asleep. She realized he had leaned down to pick up his book, she had probably dropped it in her sleep.

“Oh! Sorry about that,” she said.

“It’s fine,” he replied, and left it on the table.

She watched his body up and down as he walked towards the bathroom, and locked her eyes on his buttocks before he turned off the lights of the living room and locked himself in the bathroom. What a delicious body he had, so pleasing to the eye. It was slim, pale, with hairy legs and arms. He didn’t have notorious muscles but she had never been too attracted to too muscular bodies anyway. He had a lovely butt, beautiful long legs and such a nice cock between them. She grinned and walked to the kitchen to pour some water into a glass. She closed the sink and took a sip in the dark. Perhaps she would wait for Jon naked on the bed. She smiled to herself, it would be fun to fuck now, especially when he had wanted so badly to touch her at the beach’s parking lot.

She heard the toilet flushing and Jon eventually came out.

He gasped, “You scared me.”

She chuckled in the darkness and walked up to him, resting her forehead on his shoulder. He held her back.

“I thought you were a ghost,” he said.

She smiled, “I thought you didn’t believe in ghosts.”

“Still,” he said, “You looked like one.”

“Why did you name your dog ghost, then?”

“That was _years_ ago, and it was a democratic choice, not only mine.”

They both walked together back to the room and she lay on the bed first, in the middle of it, and when he was lying down too, she pulled him for his body to be on top of hers. She adjusted her legs for his hips to be between them, he chuckled. She felt half-asleep and half-horny, perhaps a bit hornier than just a half. They kissed and she held his butt down as she pressed her hips up against him, feeling already a mild ache in her cunt for him.

He quickly let go of the kiss, “Hey, let’s go to the beach.”

“Huh?” she said, lifting her face to kiss him again, but he avoided the kiss.

“Let’s drive down to the beach, we can maybe catch the sunrise. If you’re not too tired, of course, but I see that you’re not.”

“What?” Dany asked, she thought he was the one who did not want to watch the sunrise.  She only said, “Fuck me,” and pulled his head down as she held the nape of his neck.

“I’ll drive,” said Jon, avoiding her kiss.

“Jon!” Dany complained. “Afterwards.”

“My god, Dany,” he chuckled, “Aren’t you getting what I’m saying? Do you want to _go_  to the beach?”

“I…” she said, “Oh.”

He must be going crazy, she thought. They had almost gotten caught at the school’s library and his mother had walked in on them, their success rate was not too good when it came to having sex somewhere that wasn’t home.

The weather was colder at night, so they put on long pants, a jacket, sneakers, and took a blanket for the sand. Jon drove this time, he noticed Dany was still a bit sleepy. She leaned back on the passenger’s seat as she stared at his hands on the steering wheel, how they moved in every turn and how his fingers held it firmly again. He had pretty fingers, he had skillful fingers, she wanted him to use them with her already.

They were the only ones out on the street. There were no other cars on the tarmac, no people walking down the asphalt, nobody but them. After all, it was four thirty am. She breathed. The beach was half hour from their place, approximately, but without traffic, they could probably do it in half the time.

In the middle of their silence, he turned to look at her and grinned. He extended a hand to her and she held it between them. She pressed her legs together, her thoughts of what they were about to do had an immediate reaction to her cunt.

“Hurry, hurry, hurry,” she said.

He let out a small laugh and sped up just a bit. She let go of his hand and stretched her arm to grab his thigh, not being able to help herself.

Jon grinned, “Patience, patience.”

They reached a red light and he reduced the speed. She said, “No, fuck it, drive past it.”

But he stopped. She took her seatbelt off, put the gear in P and leaned over to kiss him. He moaned and she leaned over even more, practically standing from her seat and leaning on top of him. She moaned, she panted, she felt her cunt throbbing. She was almost on his lap and she touched his neck and he passed his hands beneath her t-shirt, as her jacket was unzipped. He squeezed her breast and she could feel her nipples getting erect. She was almost on top of him, supporting herself with a hand on the window. She breathed hard, frowning, and squeezed his bulge with one hand. He moaned, “Dany, god.”

She couldn’t look at the lights behind her and tell if they were green already. She didn’t care, there were no other cars outside beside them. She positioned herself on his lap and kissed and licked his neck, making him shut his eyes and moan, breathing fast. She pressed his bulge again and heard him groan, “ _Fuck._ ”

She placed her feet on either side of him to have her legs completely spread apart, kissing him hungrily as he squeezed a breast with one hand and ran the other hand up her back. He let go of the kiss for a second and moved his face to look behind her head, “The light is turning red again.”

She breathed, nodded, and slid her hand into his pants, lowering them a bit to take his cock out. She stroked it quickly, it was hard and standing up. He moaned with his eyes shut. She passed her free arm behind his neck and hugged it as she kissed his jaw, her hand not being able to stop.

“Dany,” he said. She bit his neck and he moaned louder. “Da-Dany, stop. We’re close. Let’s fuck there.”

He pushed her head away from his neck and pressed a kiss to her lips. She slowed down her hand, and when he held her wrist softly, she stopped.

“Let’s get to the beach,” he said.

She sat back down on the passenger’s seat, exhaling loudly, and he kept on driving. She breathed hard, horny, feeling her cunt throbbing almost painfully as she noticed how his cock was still hard under his sweatpants. She slid her fingers into her own pants and pressed circles on her clit, moving easily from how wet she was. Jon noticed and frowned, he said, “Oh my god, no. Don’t do this to me.” He tried not to look, focusing on the road.

She didn’t think she would make it. They arrived at the beach and it felt like such a success. She got out the car with the blanket in her hand and ran to the sand. They both turned on the lanterns on their phones to watch their step and to look around if there was anybody. Everything looked completely dark, maybe scary if she weren’t horny. The sound of the waves was growing louder as they approached the sea, and they finally placed the blanket down next to a rocky mountain.

They took off their shoes and she lay down on the blanket. He looked around them once more, checking that they were alone before he dropped himself on her to kiss her. He pulled her up by the waist as she arched her back. Their breathings were loud, but not as loud as the waves crashing and receding. She breathed with her mouth parted open as she felt his fingers, talented from four years of learning how to move there, with his other hand on her nipple. The loudness of the waves made her feel comfortable enough to moan, hearing how the sounds of the sea won over hers.

He lifted her t-shirt up to her armpits and she felt the breeze cooling up her torso and breasts, followed by the warm feeling of his lips around her nipple, sucking it. She hugged his head, her arms warm from her jacket and her cunt burning for him. She had been horny for so long already she did not want to wait any longer.

“Take me now,” she breathed, her legs spread as they could be.

His eyes were still shut as he enjoyed her nipple, not letting it go. She caressed his hair from his forehead to the top of his head, softly. She was always a bit more impatient to get on with it.

“Please, Jon,” she said.

He planted one last kiss on her breast and got up on his fours, pulling her pants down and then turning her around easily. She exhaled, her cheek pressed against the blanket. He lowered his pants just a bit and lay down on top of her, pushing his cock inside her and making her moan. He placed his elbows on either side of her shoulders and started moving in and out. The both of them moaned, he rested his forehead on the side of her head. She could feel him shaking. He felt so good, so hard inside her, moving easily with the help of her dampness. He kissed her lips and she lifted an arm to touch his jaw. Their hips moved rhythmically, his back arched up and down on top of her, she felt his weight pressing her down and then moving up. She opened her legs as much as she could, lowering a hand to touch herself, a difficult task in this position. She pushed her butt up, but he kept pressing her body down.

“Wait,” she breathed, and he stopped for a moment.

She adjusted her body and got on her fours and he started once more, holding her by the waist as he pushed his cock in and out of her. She moaned with every thrust, trying to touch herself but finding it hard to maintain balance, so when Jon noticed he touched her clit with and started pleasuring her even more. His other hand held her hip firmly as he kept on moving his hips.

“I’m,” she breathed, “I’m almost there.”

“Me too,” he replied. “Let’s try not to be too loud.”

He let go of her cunt and ran his hand up and down her back under her jacket and t-shirt. He pulled her hair, not too fiercely, making her raise her head as she moaned. She placed both her elbows on the ground and he held her hips with both hands. It was hard to control the volume of her moans now, her muscles were tightening and an electricity was starting to run all inside her body. She let her head fall between her arms, and when his fingers were back on her clit, moving fiercely and impatiently, it was impossible not to cum. Her voice was loud, his voice was loud, the waves were loud too, but this time they both probably won.

The both of them lay down, Jon on top of Dany, his cock was still inside. They breathed. She raised her legs between his to press his buttcheeks down with her feet, not wanting him to move out yet. He kissed her shoulder and eventually moved to her side, lying down on the blanket and hugging her. She couldn’t move.

She thought about what they had done, wishing so damn hard absolutely nobody had seen them. She breathed deeply, what if they had gotten caught? It was illegal. How would she explain that to her mother? To her brothers? To Jon’s parents? What if that information _leaked_ when she became a politician? 

“We forgot the most important thing,” he interrupted her thoughts.

“What?”

“Cum towel.”

Dany hummed, complaining.

“We’ll use the blanket,” he said.

Dany shook her head, “There’s a lot of sand that got in, it can give us infections or something.”

“Let’s wash ourselves in the sea then,” he said.

“You’re crazy,” Dany replied. “And when we go to the beach you’re always the one who doesn’t want to get in the water because it’s “too cold”.”

“I’m up for skinny dipping though,” he said, placing a hand on her bare butt.

She hummed with her eyes closed, “No, it’s too cold now.”

He took his jacket off and then his t-shirt off. He cleaned them both with it.

“I’ll wash it later,” he said.

He left the dirty t-shirt beside him and put his jacket back on. He lay down on the side of his body beside her. She smiled and closed the space between them, holding his waist. He held her head and planted a kiss on it.

They stayed snoozing for a while. She didn’t know if he had fallen asleep, but she was just breathing with her eyes closed, holding him. When she opened her eyes later, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, not too dark but not too light either, it looked matched the ocean perfectly. She noticed a bit of the sun was starting to show behind the sea. An orange line in the sky stretched up to both sides of the sun.

“Jon! Jon!” she exclaimed, shaking him. “The motherfucking sunrise!”

He opened his eyes and looked before them. She crossed her legs and he moved his body to rest his head on her lap. She smiled and stroked his ear. She took a picture with her phone when half of the sun was out, but Jon was apparently asleep. She placed her hands behind her back and leaned back on her arms as she watched the view, she wanted Jon to watch it too but felt bad about waking him up.

“I’m not asleep, by the way,” he suddenly told her. “I’m opening my eyes like every two minutes.”

Dany chuckled, “Okay good.”

He eventually sat up and she put her knees up. He hugged them and rested his cheek on them.

“Did you like it?” Jon asked her.

“Yes! It was beautiful!”

“I meant having sex here,” he said, and turned his head to look at her, resting his opposite cheek on her knee.

“Very much, but…” she said. “If someone had shown up…God, I don’t know what we were thinking,” she chuckled.

This was the second time they had had sex in a public place, and both had been Jon’s idea. She smiled, they had been together for so long but he still didn’t fail to surprise her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasss public sex! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your opinions, ideas, suggestions!


	44. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo just wrote this thing in a day. It's short, but I thought it would be funny to see how they both would work this out. Enjoy! :)

Dany lay under the covers, replying to texts on her phone, as Jon got ready to go to Grenn’s birthday.

"Rhaegar and Elia finally chose a name," she told him. "Aegon."

"Nice," Jon said. "A valyrian name."

"Yeah," she smiled. She couldn't wait for him to be born, he was going to be the first baby in the family. She didn't really know how it was to interact with a baby, as opposed to Jon, who had so many siblings he had taken care of when they were small.

“I’ll try not to wake you when I’m back,” he told her when he was ready. “I’ll be as quiet as possible.”

She had to get up at 5 am the next day. She had signed up for a volunteering programme to teach refugees the common tongue on the outskirts of King’s Landing, she had wanted Jon to join her, but it would be difficult for him as the classes were for native valyrian speakers. She had to go every Sunday for two months. Her mother did not love the idea, it meant that Dany could not go to Dragonstone on the weekends, and she had not been there much these past months because she always ended up staying at home with Jon.

He leaned down to kiss her when he was done, turned off the bedroom lights and half-closed the door.

“Don’t forget your keys!” Dany shouted.

She couldn’t see him, but he replied by shaking his keys.

“Okay! Have fun!” she said.

“Love you!” she heard his voice and the door closing before she could even reply.

It was almost eleven pm. She left her phone on the night table and tried to get some sleep, the next day was going to be a long one.

* * *

Her phone woke her up in the middle of the night. Trying hard not to shut her eyes from the brightness of her phone, she read it was Grenn who was calling.

“Sorry to wake you up, Dany,” he told her.

“I…what happened?” she asked. “Happy birthday, by the way." She had already sent him a message on Facebook, but said it anyway.

“I’m sorry, Dany. Do you think you could come pick Jon up? I would drive him home but we’ve all drank too much to drive.”

“Can’t he take the subway?” she frowned, shutting her eyes in the dark.

“Well, he’s…completely wasted,” Grenn replied. “I don’t even want  to put him in an Uber by himself.”

“Jon? Are you kidding?” she said.

“Sorry, Dany. I don’t know who else to call.”

She got up from her bed, tied her hair up and put a sweatshirt on, angry from being woken up this late when it was so difficult for her to catch a good night’s sleep. She grabbed her car keys and ran downstairs. She opened the door of her car angrily, closed it angrily, put on her seatbelt and turned on the engine angrily and took off.

“What’s going on?” she asked as she entered Grenn’s flat.

“Too much gin,” said Grenn. Pointing at Jon lying down on the couch. Jon opened his eyes, his face was a mess.

Everybody else had already left, she could only see the mess of bottles and cans and cigarette butts on ashtrays. Dany sighed and walked up to Jon, looking down at him.

“Dany,” Jon said.

“Get up,” she told him.

“He can’t get up,” said Grenn.

Jon raised a hand for her to help him up, but Grenn rushed to do it himself. He helped him walk to the elevator, Jon was falling down, but Grenn held him well, he was taller and more muscular. The three of them got to the elevator, Jon’s body was leaning back against one of the walls, his face up.

“We…were playing too many drinking games and shit like that,” Grenn told her.

Dany pursed her lips and nodded.

Grenn helped Jon get to Dany’s car and sat him down on the passenger’s seat. He put on his seatbelt as Dany sat on her seat.

“Happy birthday again, Grenn,” Dany forced a smiled and tried not to be harsh with him on his birthday, after all, it was Jon’s own fault to be drunk.

“Sorry, I know you have an important thing tomorrow morning,” he replied, a hand on Jon’s door.

“It’s alright,” she said, before saying goodnight. He closed Jon’s door and they took off.

“It’s not alright,” she told Jon in a strong voice. He could not even move his head to look at her. “I have to get up early tomorrow, Jon. You know this and you still decide to drink your ass off the night before and I have to get up in the middle of the night and bring you back.”

He hummed, “I’m sorry.”

She exhaled, focused on the road. The whole car smelled like alcohol.

“I’m sorry, Dany,” he said.

She felt the muscles in her face completely tense. “You look like a fucking teenager.”

She then drove quietly, not one of them saying a thing, until he suddenly pressed the button to lower his window.

“No,” Dany said, understanding what was going on. “No, please, no, Jon.”

But he put his head out the window anyway and she heard him throwing up. She stopped the car and put the gear in P.

“Fuck,” she frowned, leaning in towards the steering wheel.

She opened her door and walked up to him, noticing the vomit from the bottom of her window, all the way down its door. His cheeks bloated and he regurgitated. She quickly opened the door, he leaned his head out the car and puked on the tarmac. She looked up, trying to avoid the view of the vomit but listening to the whole thing anyway. He hummed, pressing his eyes and frowning. She put a hand on his shoulder, she was angry as hell with him but she knew that throwing up was a terrible feeling.

He grabbed his t-shirt and cleaned the vomit off his chin with it.

“No,” said Dany, trying to stop him. “How are you feeling, do you want to throw up again?”

He raised a hand as in asking her to wait, his face facing the tarmac again and his hand holding the side of the door. She waited, annoyed by thinking they would have to leave the vomit on the street as she had nothing to clean it up with. He threw up again. It stank terribly but she held his head while he kept on breathing with a frown. She waited for him to move or say something and put her hands in her pockets, the night was cold.

When he finally said he felt better, she got back in the car and they got home. He walked up the stairs with her help, dizzily. Dany was scared he might fall at any moment. In the flat she walked him to the bathroom, telling him to wash his face and mouth while she searched for kitchen paper to clean the vomit off her car. She saw him leaning completely over the sink, letting the water fall into his hand and then rubbing his chin and mouth with it. She walked him to the bedroom.

He lay down on the bed and she took his pajamas out of his drawer and threw them on the bed.

“Sit up,” she said. “Change your clothes.”

Jon frowned, “I can’t move.”

“Sit up.”

Jon sighed, “I swear I can’t.”

Annoyed, she walked to him and sat next to him on the bed. She pulled him up, first by his arms and then holding his back, while he complained.

“You’ve got vomit on your shirt,” she said.

Jon sat with his head down, not being able to move. She sighed, complaining about also having to clean his vomit from the door of her car.

“Put your arms up,” she told him, trying to take his t-shirt off.

“You don’t have to do this,” he mumbled.

She pulled his shirt up and he raised his arms weakly to help her take it off. He leaned in and kissed her neck.

“No,” she said, “Don’t kiss me. I’m angry at you. And vomit has come out of that mouth so don’t put it on my neck.”

He placed his forehead on her shoulder and hummed, “I’m sorry.”

“Go to sleep now,” she said, standing up. She took the t-shirt to the bathroom and left it there, and went downstairs to clean the car.

When she went back up she got into bed annoyed, tired and cold from standing outside cleaning.

She asked him, “How are you feeling?”

He was cuddling under the covers, “A little less dead now that I threw up. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t kiss me,” she said when he tried to approach her. “Goodnight.”

She cuddled under the covers, her back to him, and tried to fall asleep. It was not possible, though. She stayed awake with her eyes closed or looking at the wall until it was five am and she had to get up to go.

* * *

He woke up at eleven, feeling like hell. His whole body ached, there was a funny taste in his mouth and the scent of alcohol was all he smelled. The room was dark, the black-out curtains were still down. He held his face with his hands, remembering Dany had driven him back home. He tried to remember more of the events from the previous night, did he throw up? He probably did, given the taste in his mouth.

He extended his arm to grab his phone from the night table, but it wasn’t there. He touched his pockets and felt it in a front one.

‘How bad did she take it?’ read a text from Grenn. The brightness of the screen worsened his headache.

‘Not too well, I think,’ he replied.

He remembered how uncomfortable he felt while she called him out in the car and he could barely speak and move. He figured she must still be pissed.

‘I’m sorry, I hope everything is going good,’ he texted her. ‘Sorry again for not letting you sleep.’

He breathed deeply. She hadn’t opened the message.

‘At least let me know if you’re okay and if you’re alive,’ he added.

After locking his screen from getting tired of waiting for a response, he stood from the bed, slowly, he still felt drunk, and opened the bedroom door. The daylight hurt his eyes, he quickly put a hand over them and went back inside the room. He searched for his sunglasses and put them on to go to the kitchen that way. He felt stupid walking around the house with them. He drank a cup of water and put some bread in the toaster. He poured a cup of orange juice and drank it.

His phone buzzed and he grabbed it quickly.

‘I’m alive and I’m ok. How are you feeling?’ she wrote. ‘I can’t talk much.’

‘Terrible,’ he replied right away. ‘I’m gonna stay in bed all day.’

He went back to the bedroom and opened up the curtains just a bit for some light to get in. He sat on the bed and ate his toasts with marmalade, waiting for his laptop to turn on. He chewed them slowly, he had no apetite. He kept on thinking about Dany, how angry she could have been. He hoped he had not taken too many hours of sleep of hers. He closed his eyes and hummed when he remembered he threw up and she had to clean the vomit from the door of the car. He really wasted her time last night.

He stayed in bed, his mother texted him not to forget it was Sansa’s birthday that week. He had to go buy a present. Jon left the phone aside and tried to distract himself with a movie. He was so used to chill in bed with her next to him, it had not been a good choice to drink that much the previous night, she would probably still be upset when she came back.

He fell asleep during the movie and woke up to take a shower, tired of the smell of alcohol and tobacco in him.  Dany would arrive in an hour, more or less, he wondered if she would still be upset or if she had calmed down a bit. She would arrive hungry, so he decided to cook her the classic noodles with whatever vegan things he found in the fridge. He made enough for the two of them and held in his hunger, waiting for her to arrive.

When she crossed the front door with her key in her hand, he paused his tv show, sitting on the couch.

“Hello,” she said, crossing the living room to get to the bedroom.

“Hey,” he replied, “Had a good day?”

“I was really tired,” she said from the room. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” he replied. She walked out of the room with her pajamas in her hand and walked past him to the bathroom. She closed the door.

He heard the shower starting and sighed, wondering if he should follow her to apologize or if he should wait for her to be done.

He stood up and knocked on her door with a knuckle.

“I made some food,” he said. “Are you hungry?”

“No, thanks,” she said.

He went back to the couch. Eventually, she came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and with her hair up in a towel. He stood up as she walked past him to the bedroom. He followed her.

“I feel bad, I…” he started, “Sorry for not letting you sleep.”

She nodded, “I had like three hours of sleep.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he said.

“I know,” she nodded. “You’ve said it a lot of times.”

She sighed, grabbing the hairdryer over the bureau and walking over to the bed.

“Things got out of hand yesterday night and…you know I’m not like this, you know I never drink _this_ much.”

He knew how annoying it was when Robb arrived home like that, he felt like his brother last night, it felt embarrassing.

She nodded, plugging in the hairdryer to the outlet, “Yes. Just don’t do it again. At least not when I have to wake up early the next day.”

“No, no,” he shook his head. “Of course not.”

“I’m gonna dry my hair now,” she said, pointing the end of the conversation.

“Sure, I…wait,” he said. “Did I throw up much last night?”

Dany nodded, “A lot.”

She suddenly chuckled, making him chuckle too.

He guessed her mood was probably better, so he asked her, “You wanna eat?” 

She nodded and said, “Thanks.”

He left her to dry her hair and went to serve the food. They sat together at the table but she remained distant, cold and cutting. He tried to ask her more about her day but she gave short answers.

“I’ll wash,” he told her when she was done. “You already cleaned my vomit from the door of the car.”

“Alright,” she said.

“No, really,” he said. “I feel bad. I want to make it up to you.”

She chuckled, “Do you, really?”

He nodded. He wasn’t meaning it in any sexual way, but apparently she thought so, or at least he hoped she did.

“Then wash my dishes for the whole week,” she said. He had not expected that.

“Okay,” he nodded. “And the stoves and pans…I’ll cook for the whole week if you want.”

She laughed, “Okay, fine.”

She stood up to leave to the bedroom.

“Anything else?” he said before she entered the room.

“Huh?” she turned to him.

“Anything else I can do to make it up to you?” he asked.

She hesitated, and shook her head, “Not really.”

“Sure?” he asked.

She held the frame of the door with one hand, “We won't have sex, if that’s what you’re asking.”

She turned to enter the room.

“Goodnight,” she said from inside.

“It’s eight pm,” he replied.

“I didn’t sleep last night, I had a long day, I’m tired,” she said. “Thank you for the food.”

He stood up to do the dishes, “I love you!”

He heard her chuckle, “I love you too, very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmaooooo anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I know this was short and simple but I'm putting a lottttt of effort in the next chap!! Rhaegar's baby is coming!


	45. Aegon

Jon was sitting at his desk at work, reviewing a document he had just written on his laptop when Dany started calling. He pressed the top button on his phone, canceling the call. Didn’t she know he couldn’t pick up the phone at work?

‘I can’t talk,’ he texted her.

‘My mum just called,’ she replied right away. ‘Elia is at the hospital about to give birth. I got permission to leave, I’m already on my way to pick you up, ask for permission.’

Jon stroked his chin, he was not sure his boss would allow him to leave this early, but he also knew how important this was for Dany. If he did not go she would not like it at all. He stood up and went to knock on Mance Rayder’s open door.

“Jon,” he said, without averting his eyes from his computer. “How can I help you?”

“My nephew was just born,” he blurted out. He was not really his nephew and he was not even born yet, but it made it seem more urgent. He pressed his phone in his hands in front of his belly. “I just got the call.”

“And you can’t go after work?” Rayder asked.

“He’s in Dragonstone,” Jon replied, “I have to drive there.”

“And you can’t drive there after work?” Rayder repeated himself, resting his chin on his hand and watching his screen.

“Visits are over at six,” he replied, remembering it had been that way all the times his mother had given birth to his siblings.

Mance Rayder took his glasses off and faced Jon.

“I’m taking my computer with me and I’ll finish there everything I have to do,” he insisted.

Mance finally nodded and said, “Go.”

Jon thanked him and went back to his desk, getting everything ready to rush downstairs as soon as Dany arrived.

* * *

Dany parked her car in the hospital’s parking lot and they both walked quickly to meet her mother on the fourth floor. There was no need to rush, though, Aegon had probably not been born yet and it would probably take a few hours. She grinned at Jon in the elevator and hugged him tight by the waist, not knowing what to do with all the excitement and anxiety inside her. He held her by the shoulders. He had been in this situation many times before but this was completely new to her.

She walked out of the elevator holding Jon’s hand and found her mother sitting in the waiting room with Viserys. It had been hard to miss how Dany, Jon and Rhaella were all on their work clothes, clearly getting out of work to get there, and Viserys was just wearing casual clothes, not having found a job yet. Rhaella, wearing her doctor’s robes, kissed both Jon and Dany on the cheek. Dany hugged Viserys who just gave Jon a handshake.

Rhaegar was inside with Elia while she gave birth. Dany had never thought he would enter the room given his aversion to blood, but he insisted on going in. Rhaella, a pediatrician, would go in as soon as the baby was born to help to check his vitals.

The four of them sat together outside, waiting. Elia's parents and brothers would come as well, so Arianne was on her way with Doran and her two brothers. Dany sat between her mother and Jon, holding both their hands, while resting her head on Rhaella’s shoulder. Her leg bounced up and down. Viserys sat on the other side of Rhaella, holding her other hand. Time went by slowly, she checked the clock on the wall every minute, she didn’t even know why, it’s not like she knew how much time was left for Aegon to be born. They went downstairs to the cafeteria and had some snacks. They also bought balloons with welcome messages for the baby. They went back up and kept on waiting. Dany stood up and paced before her mother, brother, and boyfriend, talking and talking in an attempt to make time go by faster.

“And Jon and I were trying to guess on our way here if he will have black or blond hair,” she was saying.

“It will probably be black,” Rhaella replied.

“Told you,” Jon said.

“He might be born bald, though,” Viserys said.

The wait was eternal. When the door finally flung open, the sound of Aegon’s cries came out of the room. A doctor walked out but Rhaegar pushed him out of the way in excitement.

“He’s here!” he said, standing before the doctor. “Mum, you can come in!”

Rhaella stood up quickly. Dany stood up too but the doctor told her she could not enter, only Rhaella to check the baby. So, Dany sat back down with Jon and Viserys, and the three of them had to keep on waiting. And now time seemed to pass by twice as slow as before. Now that Aegon was actually born, she couldn’t wait to meet him, to know if he had been born healthy, to finally hold him. Arianne arrived eventually with her father and her brothers and many presents, her mother was at Dorne. At least with more people there, it was easier to get distracted and chat as they all waited.

When Rhaegar opened the door, Dany stood right away, her hand holding Jon’s.

“You can come in,” he nodded.

She had never been in a situation like this in her life. She walked in and saw Elia lying down with the baby in her arms. Dany squeezed Jon’s hand unconsciously and covered her mouth with her other hand.

“3.1 kilos, 52 centimeters, and very healthy,” said Rhaegar.

She felt her eyes watery. It was his nephew, his brother’s son, the first baby in the family. He had calmed down now and had his eyes closed as his mother held him against her chest. Dany could only see his tiny, round head, his closed eyes and his short and thin blond hair.

“He’s blond!” Dany exclaimed to Jon.

“That’s the first thing you’re saying? He’s blond?” Rhaegar asked her.

Dany chuckled, not averting her eyes from Aegon. Elia gave her a weak smile.

“I…he…” she mumbled, not knowing what to say. She was speechless by how beautiful Aegon was, how tiny and delicate he looked in Elia’s arms.

She heard behind her how everyone started congratulating Rhaegar and then Elia as well, but Dany couldn’t stop looking at Aegon.

Arianne sat by Elia’s side, touching her arm, and asked her, “How are you feeling, aunt Elia?”

“I’ve been better,” she smiled.

“Does it hurt as much as they say?” Arianne asked her.

“More,” replied Elia.

Arianne caressed her aunt’s hair. Doran stood next to Arianne and placed his hand on her shoulder. The two of them talked to Elia but Dany wasn’t part of the conversation, actually, she had no idea what they were talking about. She only looked down at Aegon, wanting to talk to him already, wanting to carry him. She felt Jon’s hands holding the side of her arms. He planted a kiss on the back of her head.

“Dany,” Elia said.

Dany lifted her gaze to meet Elia’s and wiped a tear that was falling on her cheek.

“Do you want to carry him?” Elia asked her, it was definitely obvious.

Dany smiled and nodded.

“Wash your hands, dear,” Rhaella said.

There was a bathroom inside the room where she quickly washed her hands and went back outside. Others went inside after her, wanting to carry the baby too. Dany sat next to Elia’s legs, and Rhaegar handed the baby to Dany. She looked down at him in her arms. He was small, light, and she was frightened to drop him. She observed his little nose, his mouth, his tiny eyebrows. He opened his eyes and she grinned. His eyes had an ambiguous color, they were dark, but kind of a dark blue. She knew newborn’s eyes usually changed within the next few weeks anyway.

Jon stood next to her, Rhaegar and Viserys stood in front of her, watching. Aegon looked around the room. She thought she should talk to him, perhaps say hello. She was not sure what she could say first, though.

“Aeg…aeg,” she mumbled.

“Egg?” said Jon, making her brothers and Elia laugh.

Dany chuckled, “Aegon. Hello, love.”

Jon held the back of her neck and stroked her upper back. Dany looked up at Rhaegar and smiled at him. But Aegon started crying. Dany got desperate, not knowing what to do, wanting him to calm down so he could remain in her arms. She had to hand him to Rhaegar, though, very carefully, and he tried to calm his son down. He couldn’t, so he handed him back to Elia, his screams were loud but Elia rocked him, whispered to him, but it was difficult to calm him down.

Eventually, Aegon was taken to a room with the other newborn babies, but they all stayed in the room. Dany finally felt like she was brought back to the real world. She hugged Rhaegar and congratulated him and then Elia, a little later than everyone else. Now she could see Elia better, her hairs were a mess on her forehead, her eyes were extremely tired, her whole body looked tired.

“And just looking at her hurt so much,” Rhaegar said. “So much. Elia, you’re so damn fierce, I could have never done it.”

Elia chuckled, holding his hand.

“Ready for not sleeping for the next months?” Doran asked them.

Rhaegar smiled and dropped his head back.

“Which of your kids was the one who cried the most?” Elia asked Doran.

“Trystane,” he replied.

“What?!” Trystane asked him, sitting on a chair at the side of the room. “I thought it was Arianne.”

“Well, Arianne cried most often but you shouted so loud,” Doran replied. “You had formidable lungs.”

The Martells did not stay long, insisting they wanted to let Elia sleep and recover. Dany knew they would also have to leave soon.

“It's true, Elia has to rest,” Rhaella told Dany. She nodded. “We’ll come back tomorrow.”

Luckily for them, Aegon had been born on a Friday, which meant they could stay with her mother for the weekend.

* * *

“And all the diapers they’ll have to change!” Rhaella said at the table during dinner. “Well, he did practice changing your diapers, Dany. I hope he remembers something.”

“Did I change them too?” Viserys asked her.

“You tried, but always hid when I asked for help,” Rhaella replied, making them laugh.

“Can’t blame you,” said Jon.

“Jon has done it way too many times,” Dany said.

“Oh, I can imagine,” her mother chuckled. “You’ll help them with Aegon whenever you come over, then.”

Jon laughed, “I’ll try to.”

“And you could teach Dany a thing or two about it, she’s never done it before!” she said.

“It’s not like I need to learn,” Dany replied. “…Yet.”

“You have to practice anyway,” Rhaella smiled. “And don’t keep me waiting for too long for more grandchildren.”

Jon chuckled and looked down at his plate while Dany shook her head, laughing off her uncomfortableness, “You’ll have to wait. We don’t earn enough money yet and we haven’t finished our education.”

“Just don’t make me wait as much as Rhaegar did, though,” Rhaella replied.

* * *

“But how long have Elia and Rhaegar been together anyway?” Jon asked Dany in her bedroom, putting on some pajamas Rhaella had insisted for Viserys to lend him. They had not taken any clothes to Dragonstone as they had rushed out of work. Dany wanted to tell her mum that Jon could sleep naked and he didn't need Viserys pajamas, but she preferred not to say so.

She finished taking some clothes out of her drawer to take to King’s Landing. Now that they were actually living in King’s Landing, and not just studying there, she took more of her stuff to her new home every time she came over to Dragonstone and Jon did the same whenever he went to Winterfell.

“Like eight years,” she replied, getting into the bed.

Jon turned off the lights, leaving her lamp on, and got into bed with her. She hugged him.

“Well, yeah, they waited for quite a while,” he said, lying on his side to face her.

Dany hugged him closer and closed her eyes.

“I know they kept postponing their wedding because they were saving to pay for a huge party,” she told him. “But they were trying to have kids from long before. Take off your clothes.”

“Huh?” he chuckled.

“You smell like my brother,” she said, her face against his chest. “It’s weird.”

She moved to let him sit up and he took off the t-shirt. He lay back down and she ran her hand up and down his ribcage. She kissed his neck.

“How was it to meet your nephew? I noticed you were a bit…”

“Overwhelmed,” she said against his chest. “Speechless, I don’t know, just very…emotional.”

Jon caressed her head, “And he’s just your nephew. Can you imagine how it must feel like to see your child for the first time?”

Dany smiled and kissed his neck again. She rested her head on her pillow at the same level of his and touched his beard from his ear to his chin.

“How many kids?” she smiled.

“Four,” he said.

“Two,” she replied.

“Four.”

She shook her head, “Two.”

“Three,” he said.

Dany hesitated.

“You have two brothers, don’t you think three is a good number? Or that two is too little?”

“I think three is perfect, but I don’t want to give birth three times. I think two is enough.”

“I have five siblings, I want the same for my kids. I don’t want them to get bored…”

“It won’t be boring!” Dany said. “And it’s so expensive. It’s so damn expensive.”

“We’ll earn good money, or at least you obviously will.”

“What?” she asked him.

“Even now, you earn almost twice as me. I mean, you’ve studied economics and I’ve studied philosophy, it’s no news that your career is more demanded and well-paid.”

“Ugh, come on, that’s not true,” she chuckled awkwardly, not knowing what to reply. It really was true that the average economist earned more than the average philosopher.

“It’s the truest thing in the world,” he smiled.

“So what?” she replied.

“So, I just hope it doesn’t get too weird, later on,” he said.

“No, alright? No. Okay, there is a higher probability that I will earn more, but in every couple there is someone who earns more than the other, right? Plus, what makes you think you won’t be an exception and earn a lot. I mean, you’re working in a law firm now…”

“As a paralegal intern.”

“Which is still great!”

“You work in the central bank, for fuck’s sake,” he said.

She stayed silent, hoping he didn’t feel jealous or less than her because of that.

“These are…our first jobs,” she said.

“Exactly.”

“Exactly! You don’t know how well it’s gonna go with the next jobs. You’re so intelligent! And you don’t even have your masters degree yet. It’s gonna be much easier after that.”

Jon turned to look up at the roof.

“You’re gonna be in the parliament and I’m just gonna be…there,” he said.

“Come on, Jon. You’re being ridiculous.”

“I shouldn’t have studied philosophy.”

“Wha- _Jon_ ,” she mumbled.

“Was I stupid to choose that major?” he asked her.

“No!” she replied.

“I wasn’t?”

“No!” she sat up. She looked down at him, her lamp’s yellow light was weak but she could see his watery eyes. “No,” she said again. She looked up at the roof and then back down, “You’re not stupid, fuck no. You’re so intelligent, you have a degree from the best university in the country, you’ll get a good job, alright? You’ll get a good job.”

He stared at her.

“You believe me, right?” she replied. She held his hand on her lap. “You believe me?”

He sighed and pursed his lips.

“Okay,” he finally said. She didn’t know if he was actually meaning it or just wanted to end the conversation. But she leaned down anyway and gave him a couple of full, noisy kisses on his lips.

“I love you,” she said before cuddling next to him again and hugging him to sleep.

* * *

The next day they went back to the hospital. Elia was recovering quickly and in a couple of days she would be able to go home. Her brother Oberyn arrived and also Dany’s grandmother. She was an old woman, with her hair completely white and could only walk with the help of a cane. She smiled, kissing Rhaegar on the cheek and hugging him tightly. He helped her sit down and afterward, very carefully, handed Aegon to her when she asked him to.

Jon observed Dany interacting with her family. She was happy and in a good mood. She held her grandmother by the shoulder while they both looked down at Aegon, she joked with Rhaegar and chatted with Viserys with a smile and she hugged her mother often. She held Jon’s hand all the time, always met his gaze for a moment and smiled at him.

Dany was sitting on a sofa holding Aegon, while Jon sat a bit above her level in the armrest, holding her by the shoulder. It was unexpected to see Arthur Dayne walk through the door, though. Jon stood up to greet him with a hug even before he had the time to greet Rhaegar.

“You made it just in time,” Rhegar said. “Visits are over at six and they will take him again to a room with all the other babies.”

Arthur sat down and they all chatted. He was surprised and happy to find out that Jon was living with Dany and that they were both working. Jon wondered if Arthur still saw him a bit as a son. He was still sitting on the armrest next to Dany, her hand rested on his leg as they spoke. Aegon was in his mother’s arms again.

When Jon checked the time and saw it was almost six, he asked Elia, “Can I carry him?”

“Of course, dear,” she smiled at him.

He had been too shy to ask because he knew that his relatives or his parents wanted to hold him and he didn’t want to intrude. But he couldn’t help himself now, he had always loved to hold his siblings when they had just been born. Rhaegar handed him Aegon and Jon smiled down at him, slightly nervous about accidentally dropping him. Dany turned her head to look at Aegon next to her, holding one of his tiny hands. She rested her other hand on Jon's back. She looked up at him and they smiled at each other.

“It suits you two,” Arthur smiled at them. They both chuckled nervously.

“She’s still a baby, she can’t be having babies yet,” Viserys joked.

When the time for visits was over, and they were walking towards the parking lot, Rhaella said, “Arthur, why don’t you come and have dinner with us at home?”

Rhaegar was not even going to be there, he was going to stay with Elia again, so Jon knew Rhaella was doing it for him to spend more time with Arthur. Jon smiled at her, walking between her and Dany.

“Yes, you totally should!” Dany smiled. “Jon, why don’t you show Arthur your ultimate culinary skills?”

Jon laughed and told Arthur, “My ultimate culinary skills are mostly cooking vegan for my girlfriend.”

“Have you tried vegan food?” Rhaella asked him.

“We didn’t have that in the army, actually,” Arthur laughed.

Jon laughed too, and held Dany and Rhaella by the shoulders as they walked to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to a new targ! Super excited to introduce him to the picture! I hope you liked this chap <333


	46. Dragonstone / Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @longerclaw for the help! <3 truly appreciate it

“My baaaby,” she sang to Aegon as he lay on her chest. She was lying horizontally on the couch at Rhaegar’s flat in Dragonstone, with her head on Jon’s lap.

“He’s not your baby!” Rhaegar laughed, coming from the kitchen.

She shook a little rattle next to Aegon’s face, he stared at it. Rhaegar put his hands on the upper part of the couch in front of them. He stared at Dany.

“Are you still taking birth control?” he asked her.

Jon laughed out loud.

“Rhaegar!” Dany said. “Of course I am.”

“Are you sure, Jon?” Rhaegar asked.

“Yes,” Jon laughed. “I’m sure.”

“I’d keep an eye on her if I were you, maybe she’s pretending she’s taking the pill but there’s actually nothing in her hand…”

“Shut up!” Dany said, staring at the baby.

Jon knew Rhaegar was just trying to be friendly with them but it was always uncomfortable to talk about sex with his brother-in-law.

“Give him to me,” Rhaegar said.

“No!” Dany replied.

“Well, as he’s your baby why don’t you go and wipe his ass? It smells like he’s taken a huge dump,” Rhaegar said. “Besides, Jon can teach you a thing or two about changing diapers.”

Jon laughed, closing his eyes. Dany hummed, complaining, and caressed Aegon’s cheek with the back of her finger.

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll try to do it.”

Elia came in from behind Rhaegar and held his arm.

“This is why we love to have you guys over, you know? You give us some time to rest,” she joked.

When Rhaegar and Elia left to the kitchen walking past them, Jon felt comfortable enough to bury his fingers in Dany’s hair. Aegon’s chin was now against Dany’s chest, making the both of them chuckle, Jon kept on scratching her head softly. When they were finally going to get up, Jon took Aegon in his arms and placed his tiny face on his shoulder while Dany stood up. He gave her a pat on the butt, he liked to do that to her whenever she stood up. Dany turned to look behind him and laughed. Jon turned his head too and noticed Rhaegar was behind them on the kitchen counter, laughing. Jon blushed like he never had.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Rhaegar said. “Look, I’ll grab Elia’s butt too if that makes you feel better.”

He walked up to Elia and grabbed one of her buttocks, making her squeak, “Rhaegar!”

“Okaaay, thank you Rhaegar,” Dany said, pushing Jon by the back while he held Aegon with both hands.

In the baby’s bedroom, Dany took Aegon’s onesie off, but hesitated before opening his diapers on the changing table. Jon was the one who unfastened and lowered them and it was impossible not to laugh at Dany’s reaction. She couldn’t even look at it for more than a second, she turned around with her eyes shut and her arm covering her nose.

“Egg! My god!” she said. “Rhaegar, come do it!”

“No!” he said from outside.

“Come on, it’s not that hard,” Jon said.

So he told her what to do standing beside her. She took the diapers off with the tip of her fingers and had to shut her eyes and look away many times. He only chuckled beside her. He held Aegon’s legs up for Dany to clean him, hoping so hard he didn’t pee on them as Rickon had done on Jon when he was this little. Aegon stared at them the whole time. When Dany finally fastened the clean diaper on Aegon, she gave Jon a high-five and a kiss on the lips. They put his onesie back on and she picked Aegon up and placed him on her shoulder. Jon put a little towel between Dany’s shoulder and Aegon’s face so he would not dampen her shirt with his drool.

Rhaegar and Elia took a nap. They barely slept now, and asked Jon and Dany to stay a while longer with Aegon. Back on the couch, Dany showed Aegon different toys while he stared at them with wide eyes. Jon had an arm around her on the couch’s backrest. He put his glasses on to read about his master programme on his phone, Philosophy of Psychology. It seemed the most interesting of the options, he didn’t know yet what he could do with it, but he was interested in learning more about the reasons behind emotions, moods, and even mental illnesses. It made him think about his mother and her suicide, his anxiety and introversion which had been much stronger just some years ago, Dany’s unhealthy worry about school, her father’s behavior. Dany had loved the idea of him following such master. She had, of course, chosen Political Economy.

Dany held Aegon in front of her by his armpits, and pressed a loud kiss to his cheek and then another to Jon’s cheek, and then she did it again.

“Do you think Rhaegar and Elia are having sex?” she whispered to him with a laugh.

He laughed, “I don’t know, I don’t think so.”

“They said they wanted to get some sleep because Aegon keeps them up all night, so I guess they don’t really have that much time for that either.”

Jon laughed, “If they’re getting four hours of sleep, it’s a lot, so maybe they truly wanted to sleep. But yeah, I guess I wouldn’t be surprised if they were doing something else.”

“Sounds harsh, no more lazy weekends doing nothing,” she said.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a truly lazy weekend before I moved out,” he replied. “It’s not possible in a house with so many kids.”

“That’s why we will send ours on camping trips on the weekends,” she chuckled, making him laugh.

“Yes,” he said. “We’ll need time for ourselves,” he buried his nose behind Dany’s ear and pressed a couple of kisses there. “To relieve the stress.”

“And how will we do that, exactly?” she smiled.

He hummed, “by smoking a blunt,” she chuckled, “by having sex,  or any other physical activities…”

Dany smiled, took his glasses from his face and put them on. Jon laughed, she looked hilarious. She talked to Aegon in a small voice, she lay him down on her arms and rocked him from side to side. They both looked so cute that Jon closed his article and opened his camera, Dany held Aegon closer and Jon snapped a picture.

Jon then held Aegon’s tiny hand and he grasped one of Jon’s fingers. The baby’s fingers looked so small around his.

“I can see a bit of Elia in some of his features,” Dany told him.

“Bullshit,” Jon laughed. “He doesn’t look like his parents yet. No baby does.”

“Everyone tells me I looked like my mum since I was a baby.”

“You do look like your mum, you look like your mum now, but maybe since you were two years old.”

Aegon then moved his hand and touched Dany’s boob, making the both of them laugh. He opened his mouth and drew near it.

“No, Egg,” Jon pushed him down with a finger. “I’m the only one who can do that to your aunt.”

The baby suddenly burst into tears. Dany tried to calm him down but he started screaming at the top of his lungs.

“I think he’s hungry,” Jon told her.

So Dany carried him and knocked on Rhaegar and Elia's bedroom door. Aegon was still too little, but in a few months they would probably be able to spend more time with him on their own. That probably meant they would have to babysit more in the future. He was okay with that.

* * *

Back in her mother’s place at night, they enrolled in their respective master programmes sitting next to each other in her bed.

“Dany,” he told her.

She turned to look at him, “Jon.”

“You’ve done so well this year, emotionally. You haven’t had breakdowns like in school, you’ve slept better, even with such a complicated job in the bank! I’m proud of you.”

She smiled and looked down, blushing.

“That’s why I can’t deny I’m a bit worried about going back to school,” he continued. “I know you’re better now but I’m a bit scared that you’ll obsess over your grades again and kind of let it take over.”

“I’ll be alright,” she said. “Really.”

He nodded, “Okay. You’ve grown a lot since then, so I’m pretty sure things will not be exactly as before. But I’m just saying, if it were to happen again, if you're feeling too stressed and overwhelmed again about your studies…just tell me, please. If you’re not okay, I want to help. I don’t want to find you crying in the middle of the night again without knowing what’s going on, or…”

She nodded, “Yes. Thank you. I know.”

He kissed her lips, “I’ll distract you from school if things get to that, I promise you that.”

“You’ve done that since day 1,” she laughed, holding the back of his head and kissing his lips. “Taking me out on dates, having so much sex I could barely think about school, even giving me weed…”

He laughed out loud, “You can have any of those whenever you want.”

Dany sighed and held him by the stomach. She said, “I’m so happy Aegon has a father, you know? A good father.”

“I’m pretty sure they’ll be excellent parents, at least better than mines and your dad,” Jon chuckled. “Well, that’s not too complicated, is it?”

Dany chuckled, “You know, changing diapers was…quite horrible.”

Jon laughed, “You’re not ready for that, are you?”

She laughed and shook her head. She supported herself up in one arm and turned to look at him.

“Next time you do it yourself,” she grinned.

He opened his mouth, “He’s your brother’s son, you do it yourself!”

She laughed with a grin, shaking her head. He held her waist and stroked his thumb on it. The tank top she was wearing was tight so he could see the outline of her nipples staring at him.

“What are you looking at?” she asked him.

He hooked a finger on the cleavage of her top and lowered it until one of her breasts popped out.

She laughed, “Is the door locked?”

Jon threw her to the side, making her laugh, and got up.

“Very important!” he said, locking the door. “The most important thing in the world.”

“We gotta learn from our mistakes,” she laughed on the bed.

He threw himself on her and kissed her, holding her breast. She held his face by the sides and deepened the kiss. He held her by the waist and they tasted each other for a while. When he lowered her shorts she turned around and put her butt up with a grin. He took his cock out in his hand.

“You’re sure you’re still taking birth control?” he joked like Rhaegar had.

She looked at him with the angriest face he had ever seen on her, “That’s not funny.”

“Okay!” he laughed, “Okay! Sorry, sorry!”

“I don’t want to become a mother yet, are you kidding me?”

“I know,” he laughed, turning her around to face him. “I’m just kidding,” he laughed, kissing her neck, “I’m joking, I’m joking.”

* * *

At night he dreamt about his mother. He saw her young, beautiful, with long, dark hair, just like he had seen her in pictures. It was crazy that the only images he had of his mother were of a girl younger than him. She didn’t really feel like a mother sometimes when he saw her pictures, such a small dark-haired girl could totally be someone who went to school with him. He saw himself in her arms, a tiny baby, tiny as Aegon. He saw her leaving him on the snow on a cold night and then walking away. Jon ran after her, she walked slowly, with her head down, but for some reason, he could not reach her. He turned back and saw the baby again in the snow, he heard his cries, he was probably freezing from the cold. When he looked to his front again, he could only see Ashara’s tiny figure, how could she have walked so much so quick? He ran with all his strength to her, his feet sinking in the snow, it was incredibly hard. He got closer and closer to her, and when he finally grabbed her shoulder, he woke up.

Dany was by his side, sleeping in a fetal position, facing the wall. He could only see her messy her on the pillow and her body moving as she breathed. He couldn’t help his hand as it moved to grab her shoulder.

“Hey,” he shook her, “hey.”

She hummed and turned, “What?”

“Do you still love me?” he asked her.

“What?” she asked. “Jon you woke me up-“

“Do you still love me?”

“Of course I love you,” she rubbed her eyes. “What time is it?”

“Are you sure you won’t leave? And that you want to be with me always?”

“Yes, I’m sure, Jon. We’ve talked about this. Are you okay?” her voice was low and husky.

He nodded, “God, I’m so sorry for waking you up.”

She turned to him and placed her hand on his neck, “I love you.”

“I love you too, very much. I don’t want you to leave me. Please.”

“Jon,” she breathed in silence. She pushed his hair behind his ear. “There’s a reason why I moved in. Because I won’t leave.”

“Okay, okay,” he replied. “Okay.”

He wondered if he was talking in his sleep. He wondered if he would remember this the next morning or if she would. He only thought that if the most important person in his life had abandoned him, he couldn’t afford for the most important person in his life to leave him now.

His legs were curled up and so were hers. She moved her body closer to him, placing her knees against his belly, so her legs were curled just above his. Her hand rested on his neck. She kissed his lips softly, making a low sound, it felt so good. He gave her another small kiss. Her hand caressed his neck a bit and then it grasped his hands. He took a deep breath. Judging by the rhythm of her breathing, he figured she was already falling asleep again.

When he woke up the next morning, her hand was still holding his fingers. He looked at her, at her closed eyelids and her messy hair against her pillow. He untangled his fingers from her hand and turned to grab his phone from the nightstand. His mother had sent him a text, complaining about how long it had been since the last time he had been in Winterfell. He was, again, choosing Dragonstone with Dany. He did not have many excuses, he just apologized and promised to go the following weekend. He felt Dany moving a bit. She opened her eyes, they were still small. She frowned, looking at him.

“Hi,” he said.

“What happened last night?” she asked him in her usual sleepy voice.

“Nothing, I…I don’t know. You know how sometimes I think about weird shit at night,” he chuckled. He remembered she had told him once she sometimes had this kind of thoughts at night as well.

“I…I only remember you asking me if I…” she frowned, “loved you? Something like that?”

He stared at her and put a hand between his face and the pillow. She probably didn’t remember, she was probably replying to him asleep or half-asleep.

He shrugged, “I was just talking bullshit.”

She stared at his phone in his hands when a text popped in, lighting up the screen.

“What does your mum say?” she asked.

He sighed, “She wants me to go to Winterfell next weekend, Robb and Sansa will also be home.”

Dany nodded.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” he told her. “I know you’d rather come to Dragonstone.”

She hugged him closer, “Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay, darling,” he held her head.

“And you don’t have to come here with me all the time if you don’t want to,” she said, looking up at him with her chin on his chest. “We live together, we’re together every single day. Don’t feel like you _have_ to come here all the time.”

“It’s fine,” he said, “I do like coming here. Your family is so welcoming, and I like to keep you company on the road.”

She only grinned and said, “I’m happy we live together. And I’m happy it wasn’t a rushed decision.”

 “A great choice indeed,” he replied.

* * *

The following week went by with the usual morning rushes, the quick goodbye kisses, the long hours of work and the crowded subway rides where his mind only focused on wanting to get some rest. Another week living with his girlfriend went by, where they asked each other about their day and listened with their cheek on their hand and the elbow on the table, lying in bed and having sex, sometimes before dinner, sometimes before falling asleep. Sex was not always crazily hot, there were times when it was much calmer, times when it was shorter or just a simple act of penetration, times when they had a good laugh with any unusual position and any surprising sound that popped out of the blue, and there were times when they felt a thousand times more in love than they regularly did and their passion could not be satiated so easily.

The following weekend, Jon visited his family and Dany visited hers. His siblings grew more every time he saw them, and every once in a while he spotted attitudes and behaviors especially in Bran and Arya that caught him off guard and reminded him of all the changes their age implied. He would have loved to have a laugh with Dany, talking about how hard it was to raise kids every time Bran or Arya talked back to their parents or looked annoyed. Aegon’s birth had made it so difficult not to talk about kids and their future. Lately, he brought up the subject more and more, perhaps because hearing her talk about it was always reassuring to know she wanted to have a family with him. He thought about marriage too, about when would it be reasonable to get married, next year? In three years? In five years? It wasn’t something they actually talked about, as opposed to the baby talk. He guessed time would tell when it came to deciding about marriage. Right now things were going well living together, at least for now marriage only seemed like a big party, and then their lives would still be as they are now. Sometimes it already felt like they were a married couple.

He was talking to her on the phone with his earphones on while he played PlayStation with Rickon and Bran. Arya was the one who used to play the most with Bran, but lately, she did not spend that much time with the family and would always prefer to hang out with her friends.

“It’s reasonable,” Dany said on the phone, “She’s sixteen.”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” he replied. “I wonder if she has a boyfriend.”

“I don’t think she does,” Bran interrupted. “But I did hear her talking about kissing a guy at I don’t know whose party.”

“Arya?!” said Rickon.

“Oops,” said Bran. “You didn’t hear it from me.”

“Say hello to everybody,” Dany said. “I’ll let you play in peace.”

“Okay, bye, darling,” Jon said.

“Bye, I love you,” she said.

“See you tomorrow,” he said.

“Tell me you love me,” she said. He could hear her smile in her voice.

“I-I’m…you know I do,” he chuckled. He did not want his brothers to mock him when he said so. “A lot.”

“I said I love you and you didn’t say you love me back, come on! That’s disrespectful,” she laughed.

“My brothers are here.”

“I know.”

“Please,” he begged her.

“You don’t have a choice.”

He breathed, looking at his brothers at his sides. He cleared his throat, “I love you.”

Bran and Rickon laughed out loud, Dany heard them and laughed too.

“I love you, I love youuuu,” they repeated, making kissing noises.

“Byeee Jon!” she said before hanging up and leaving him alone with his brother’s mocks.

Rickon lost as usual and started crying. Bran got pissed when Jon asked him to let their little brother win at least once. He texted Dany to tell her about it. She laughed, ‘ _Children_ ,’ she replied.  During dinner his parents asked him why she didn’t come, she hadn’t been there in a while. He explained she preferred to spend time with her nephew.

“I hope you’re not thinking about children yet,” Robb told him.

Jon chuckled, shaking his head, “Not yet. We’re going back to school soon and our income isn’t the best yet.”

“So you’re considering it?” he asked him. “Having babies?”

“I…I guess so,” he replied. “In the future, yes.”

“Are you gonna ask her to marry you?” Robb said.

“I don’t know!” Jon replied quickly.

Arya gasped, “Are you truly considering it?!”

“I don’t know!” said Jon. “We’re still kinda young.”

“Oh, you’re not,” said Sansa, “it’s fine.”

“Just be completely sure about it before asking her the question, son,” Cat said.

“Absolutely sure,” Ned said.

“Okay!” Jon snapped. “Alright. I get it, I get it.”

Sansa cleared her throat, “Let’s just change the subject and make things less awkward for him.”

At night in his bed, he kept thinking about it. They had a great life together, there was not any need to rush, not with an engagement nor a wedding. Any small argument they had every now and then could not change his mind about the life he wanted with her. An engagement ring wasn’t cheap, though. He did not even have any idea how much they cost. But was it necessary, though? Given the life they had together now, as just boyfriend and girlfriend, why would they have to get married? He remembered the previous weekend when he woke up at night, frightened of abandonment, even though they had been together for so long…would marriage be more reassuring? At the end of the day, if she ever wanted to truly leave him she could divorce him anyway. He turned in his bed. It felt unlikely, he tried to think about a reason for her to divorce him and only implausible reasons came to his mind, like cheating, which he would never do; or maybe earning too little, but she had already told him she didn’t really care about that…at least not enough to divorce him, that was stupid; what about not being in love anymore? It was harder to think about a counterargument for it.

He sighed, they were still young. There was no rush and no need to get married yet. But he couldn’t deny he would love it, he would love to assure her that way he would never leave her and would love for her to tell it to him too, in front of a crowd of people. He would love to celebrate with all the people they cared about and then get into bed a bit drunk on their wedding night. And then flying off to the other side of the world for their honeymoon. They would probably spend their whole honeymoon in bed anyway, so maybe they could go somewhere not too far and save some money. He chuckled about it in his dark and quiet room. They would have to save a lot of money for a wedding, he would have to save for an engagement ring, for a honeymoon, for a baby, for moving into a bigger place when they started a family. His bank account balance didn’t even allow him to buy a ring, whatever the price. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing right now, holding Aegon in her arms or singing a song to him, wishing she could start a family already. He shut his eyes hard, an engagement could wait for when they finished school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COULDN'T MISS THE OPPORTUNITY TO POST THAT PIC!!!  
> It’s taken me so damn long to update, I’m so sorry, so far 2018 has been incredibly harsh for me. I’m hoping things will get better soon. I won’t be able to update as fast as I did by the end of last year, but I will try my best to at least not let more than a couple of weeks pass between chapters. What I can truly promise you is that I will never abandon this story. I already have (almost) everything planned till the end, and this is still my favorite free time activity. So fear not! This will go on. <3


	47. The Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The chapter I had written over a year ago (literally, October 2016) and could never decide when to post it. It always seemed too soon. Fun fact, I wrote most of it on notes on my phone while I was sitting down waiting for my passport to be renewed (it was a long wait lmao). Here it goes.

“Negative again,” Dany said out loud as she watched the pregnancy test in her hands. “Negative,” she exhaled to Jon, who stood on the other side of the bathroom door. She wiped a tear off.

“Okay,” he replied. “Great. Perfect. I don’t think there’s a mistake in three tests, right?”

“I don’t think so,” she said, standing up and putting her pants back on. Still, the absence of her period was weird. There had been times before when it had taken a little longer than usual to arrive, but never this long. There had been times when only a few drops of blood had come out in five days, and there had been times when there had been a lot of bleeding for a whole week. She bit the nail of her thumb, this could be another irregularity.

She opened the door and faced Jon. He gave her a smile of relief.

“You know I can’t do this, right?” she asked him.

He nodded.

“I can’t just leave my studies and become a mother,” she said.

He nodded again, “I know.”

She hugged him by the waist right away. He held her head.

“Well, you’re not pregnant, so, no need to worry,” he said. “God, I was so nervous.”

“Me too,” she replied.

She considered her master’s degree to be crucial to the future she wanted, a pregnancy could mean a huge risk to her plans. She let go of Jon’s embrace.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her.

“Still a bit…shaken,” she replied. “I was already thinking in my head what I would tell my mum, my brothers, my friends…your family…”

“Okay, relax, breathe with me,” he said, taking her hand between their bodies. She chuckled.

“Inhale,” he counted to four with his fingers. “Retain,” he said, and counted to five. “Exhale,” he said, and counted to eight.

She followed him with her breath. There was no problem, everything was okay. They would go to class, go on with their day. Maybe she would do a fourth pregnancy test later, just in case.

“You should see a doctor,” Arianne texted her after Dany told her the results of her tests.

“I bet it’s nothing. I’m sure my period will come soon,” Dany replied.

“Still. You need to get yourself checked. Something’s not right in your body. I’ll go with you after class,” she insisted.

* * *

Dany had her hands crossed over her belly, staring at the roof with her legs open and no pants as the doctor examined her. Arianne was sitting on the other side of the curtain.

“So despite the birth control, you still have a strong pain during your period?” the old woman asked her, touching her walls with gloves on.

“Yes, especially the first two days,” she replied.

“And the amount of blood is…”

“Usually high,” she replied, “but there have been times when I haven’t bled much or my period just started some weeks later than it should have. But it’s never taken this much.”

“Put your pants back on, dear,” the doctor told her. “Do you always take your pills on time?”

“Always,” Dany replied.

“Have you ever noticed drops of milk leaking from your breasts?”

“Yes, sometimes, but only a little,” she replied.

There were many more questions in that appointment. _Do you have pain in your breasts sometimes? How painful are your menstrual cramps? Can you rate the pain from one to ten? Have you ever had a miscarriage?_

“We’re gonna start with a blood test,” the doctor said, writing everything down. “We need to check your levels of androgen and prolactin, which stimulate your breast milk production, and your thyroid hormones too to see if they are affecting your menstrual cycle. Two months without bleeding is an uncommon time, especially if you’re on birth control.”

The conclusion of the appointment was that she most probably had a hormone imbalance. At least she got the reassurance that she wasn’t pregnant.

* * *

The following appointment Dany gave the doctor her test results. She told Dany she needed a couple of more tests to be done.

“There are a couple more things we need to evaluate, just to make sure you’re alright,” She took a sheet of paper in her hands and started writing quickly. “Get a pelvic exam and a Pap test done. Come back with the results, I will be in charge of an ultrasound for you.”

“A…pap test? Is everything okay?” Dany asked.

She had never had one before, but she knew pap tests hurt like hell. She couldn’t deny she felt a bit nervous, not about being pregnant, that was already discarded, but about other illnesses, cancer, perhaps? His father had died of cancer. She hoped she would not ever have ovarian cancer or something of the sort. However, knowing she lived a healthy life was a bit comforting.

When she got home, Jon was cutting tomatoes in small pieces. He had a bowl of chopped basil next to him. She went over and hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek.

She hummed, “Tomato and basil go so well together.”

He nodded, “How did your appointment go?”

She sighed, “I don’t know. She didn’t really say much. I just have a hormone imbalance and I need some more tests to know what treatment the doctor can give me, which pills or whatever. I need a _pap_ test,” she said.

He hissed, “The one where they take a piece of your skin out?”

She hugged him tight, “That one.”

“Oh no,” he said, holding her hand over his belly, “I’m so sorry. But everything’s okay, though?”

“Yes, yes,” she said.

She kissed his ear and let go of the embrace. She washed his hands next to him and asked him how she could help.

“You could boil the pasta,” he told her. “And what else could we put in here? Spinach?”

Dany nodded, drying her hands, “And mushrooms.”

It was a quick meal to prepare. When the ten minutes of the penne in the stove were done, the tomatoes, spinach, mushrooms, and basil were already sauteed with garlic, ready to be mixed with the noodles. They were perfectly organized now when they cooked, they knew what to do and how to do it, how much salt, how much olive oil, how much garlic. They, especially Jon, didn’t ask many questions now as they did before, and had many recipes memorized.

“Bed or table?” Jon asked her, holding both dishes in his hands.

“Bed,” she said, placing the bed food tray on the table. He placed the dishes on it. It was one of the best purchases they had made since they had moved in, especially given the time they spent in bed.

“Sansa has a boyfriend,” he told her as he sat down on the bed.

“Really?” she asked him. “She told you?”

“No,” he chuckled. “Apparently they’ve been together for quite a while. My parents talked about it in the groupchat and I think I was the only one who didn’t know.”

“Good for her. I think she’s our age when we met, isn’t she?” she said. Time had flown by so quickly.

When they were done eating, he kissed her lips. His mouth tasted too much like food, especially garlic, and she was sure hers did too. So they brushed their teeth, standing arm to arm in front of the bathroom sink. Once she had finished brushing, she exhaled loudly on his face, making him laugh and do the same with her.

Back in the bed, she hugged him from behind as he lay on the side of his body. She put a leg up and hugged his hip with it.

“I don’t even know how much it costs to raise a baby,” he told her, caressing the thigh that hugged his hip. “I was really scared.”

“Me too. It’s just not the time yet. Just diapers cost a shitload…and then there’s also the opportunity cost of not getting my master’s degree.”

He hummed, holding her arm, “Well, it’s all good now. It was just a scare.”

She kissed the side of his face and rested her head on his.

“My classes start late tomorrow, you wanna go for a run?” she asked him.

He hesitated but then said, “Alright, okay, yes,” and she gave him a loud kiss on the cheek.

* * *

After the pelvic exam and the Pap test, which had indeed hurt like hell, were done, the doctor did an ultrasound on Dany. Arianne was with her the whole time, even when the doctor finally told her the diagnosis.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news…” the doctor exhaled, sitting at her desk across Dany and Arianne.

Dany’s blood pressure fell instantly, “Am I gonna be okay?”

“Yes, you…your life is not at risk, Daenerys,” she answered, pressing her hands together in front of her.

Dany exhaled, it wasn’t cancer, then.  

“Your body can’t ovulate,” the doctor said.

“What?” Dany replied, hoping she had heard it wrong.

“You cannot ovulate. Or it’s extremely difficult for your body to do so.”

“What?” she said again, frowning. “Wha-I…I don’t…”

“You’re not pregnant. You are infertile, I’m sorry,” she said. Dany was a bit taken aback by her words and by her straightforwardness. “Your body…it has a high hormone level…of androgen and prolactin. That’s why drops of milk leak out of your nipples every once in a while. Now, given how scared you were when you walked into my office the first time, I imagine you are not planning on getting pregnant anytime soon.”

“No…not soon but…I do want children later, I…I do want children,” she frowned. She could not believe this was happening to her. She would have never thought it could happen to her. Arianne extended her arm to hold her hand.

“There are…” the doctor cleared her throat and looked down, trying to hide the sadness or pity in her eyes. “There are drugs that could be prescribed to you to promote ovulation, although it…it will be difficult for you. But you can go through a strict treatment anyway when the time comes. I wouldn’t get my hopes up, though. I’m sorry.”

Dany’s eyes started burning, she tried to hold back her tears in vain, they fell down anyway.

“You could at least try some other options,” the doctor continued, “IVF, artificial insemination…We can discuss the options now if you want, or another time when you’re calmer, or…when you want to try to get pregnant.”

Dany put a hand over her mouth and wept. The doctor opened a drawer beneath the desk and handed her a Kleenex. Dany received it and wiped her damp cheeks. What was she going to tell Jon? What was she going to tell her mother? How was her whole life going to be?

“I…” she said. “I live a healthy life. I am a vegan, I…don’t smoke, I don’t drink much. Wh-why?”

“These things sometimes happen even to women with healthy lifestyles. The probability is lower, yes, but it’s still there.”

“But…” she wanted to retort, it felt like she was stupidly looking for words to get a different diagnosis from the doctor or to change her mind.

She cried in the car. Arianne had to drive her back home. She looked out the window, at the buildings, the houses, the cars, but mainly the people. She looked at their expressions. She felt jealous of them, naively thinking about how they all must be having such normal lives.

“Are you gonna tell Jon today?”

Dany rubbed her eyes, “I guess so. The sooner, the better, I guess.”

Arianne tried to talk to her, to console her, but it was in vain. Dany preferred for her to just stop talking and leave her to her thoughts. They were mainly about how the conversation with Jon would go, with her mother, if she should tell the rest of her and Jon’s families. They would have to find out at some point anyway. Sometimes they made jokes, asking when would she and Jon start having babies, at some point they would have to let them know that they wouldn’t have any grandchildren or nephews coming from them.

“I’m sorry,” Arianne said as she parked her car at the door of the building. “You know I love you, right? Very much. Just text me or call me whenever you want to talk or meet up. Just let me know.”

Dany nodded, “Thank you.”

She stayed in the car for a while, trying to get her tears to stop.

“Is Jon upstairs?” Arianne asked her.

Dany shook her head, “He’ll arrive later.”

“Do you want me to come up with you?”

Dany shook her head again, “I want to be alone for a while.”

Before getting out of the car, Arianne gave Dany a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Arianne gave her back her car keys and went home on her own. Dany entered the building and allowed her tears to fall more easily. She stopped holding them back. She walked up the stairs, it felt more difficult and tiring than usual to get to the third floor.  Once she closed behind her the door of the flat, she let herself cry as much as she could.

* * *

It was his face what broke her. It was his expression of pain, of not quite understanding, maybe even disillusioned. The look in his eyes had changed completely and he had a tiny frown of confusion. She felt the tears about to fall right away, she felt a lump in her throat that she couldn’t control or calm down.

“I’m sorry,” she said with a broken voice and a tear leaking out of an eye.

He hugged her straight away.

“Are you absolutely sure?” he asked her.

She held him tight, “I think so. I’m gonna…look for a second opinion, though.”

She felt him nodding. He cleared his throat, she hoped he wasn’t crying.

He said, “I'm alright with being together and having a couple of dogs and...a cat, and...”

She snorted, an arm was bent up for her hand to hold his shoulder, "You told me you wanted like five kids."

“We’ll figure out what we can do,” he said, caressing her back.

She nodded as more tears fell down. She let go of his embrace.

“Look I...there's a small chance if I get a treatment. And I will try an IVF and all that…I’m so sorry Jon,” she said, feeling her eyes burning with the need of crying even more.

“Don’t apologize,” Jon told her. “My god, don’t apologize, Dany.”

“I'm sorry!” she repeated anyway. The lump in her throat was hurting. “I guess we could probably consider adoption too. Right? I mean-“

She broke into tears. Jon hugged her again and she cried against his shoulder.

"Let's not talk about this now," he said. "We'll discuss it when the time comes."

She kept on crying, dampening his t-shirt.

"We're gonna be fine," he told her. "You're gonna be fine, alright?"

Jon was being strong for her, she was sure of it. He wasn’t as emotional as she was right now, or he wasn’t showing it, perhaps not to make her feel worse. He wanted a huge family and she was not going to be able to give one to him. Keeping her hopes up, they could have maybe _one_ successful IVF. She was not allowing him the future he wanted.

He took her to bed and covered her with the bed's quilt, made her a cup of tea, and brought her a roll of toilet paper. She unrolled the toilet paper enough to blow her nose. He left the cup of tea on the bedside table and sat next to her, he crossed his arms over his knees and pressed his chin on his arms. He sighed. He turned to look down at her.

“I love you,” he told her.

She sniffed, wanting to give him a smile but not being able to, “I love you too.”

He lay back and hugged her head against his chest, planting a kiss on top of it. She held his arm and shut her eyes. The thought of never carrying a child in her belly, of having someone _hers_ , teaching them to walk, to talk, haunted her terribly. And deep within, the most haunting of all the fears was the one of Jon leaving her. They had told each other many times they wouldn’t leave one another, but this was a scenario they had never thought about. Depriving Jon of one of the things he wanted most was certainly a situation that she had not thought about before, and now it didn’t leave her thoughts, no matter the strength with which she wanted it to do so. She knew how much he wanted a family, a child of his own. They had spoken about how they wanted to be better parents than their actual parents, about how they wanted to have children and raise them right. She was taking this away from them.

He hugged her, he stroked her head, her hair. Her tears kept falling and she was now pressing her eyes hard. He kissed the back of her head. The thoughts kept on bombarding her. Maybe he wouldn’t leave her now, but what about later? When they’re in their thirties and he got tired of being with her, a barren woman? Would he leave her for someone else? Would he rather have a family with someone else, than being the two of them alone? So many people left their couples. So many men left their wives, even when they already had kids. Why wouldn’t he? Everyone who left, at some point they had been the nice guys, a good boyfriend, at some point they had probably promised not to leave.

“I love you,” he whispered to her. More tears fell down her cheeks.

“Say it again,” she said softly, almost begging him.

“I love you, Daenerys, I love you.”

She held his hand and he took hers to his lips. She adjusted her body for his head to be on her chest. She buried her fingers in his curls and moved them softly. She wanted to beg him to stay with her, to go to a fertility clinic with her in a couple of years, to not give up in trying to have a family together.

“Jon,” she whispered. “I gotta go home this weekend. I have to tell my mum about this.”

“Okay,” he said. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“No,” she replied. “I should be alone with her.”

“Okay,” he replied, “sure. Let me know if you change your mind, though.”

They didn’t talk much that night. She wanted to be in her own head for a while. Maybe he did too or maybe he knew better not to push her to talk it all out yet. She felt him crying at night. She hated herself for it. She couldn’t stand it for him to suffer because of her. He sniffed and his body moved a bit, he was definitely weeping. After a while she couldn’t bear it anymore and moved towards him, pulling him to lie his back against the mattress and she hugged his chest tight.

He wept, holding her by the shoulder, “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

She stayed in bed the next day. Waking up and realizing the previous day had not been just a bad dream was one of the worst ways one could start a day. She had entered that office for the first time expecting to get a treatment for period irregularity and to make sure she wasn't pregnant but instead was told she was infertile. Jon got up to bring her a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries and raspberries to bed, but she didn’t sit up. He sat down next to her, wearing only his briefs, while he drank a cup of orange juice. She moved her body closer to him and rested her head on his hip, caressing his hairy thigh. He stroked her head softly.

“I’m gonna stay,” she told him. Her head hurt terribly from crying so much the previous night. “I won’t go to class.”

“Sure,” he replied. “I’ll stay too.”

“Are you sure?” she asked him.

“Yes,” he replied.

It wasn’t only her tragedy. It affected him as much as her. It seemed unfair that a problem with _her_ body could affect his life too. It made her feel terrible, guilty, it frustrated her.  She wanted him to be happy above everything but her body was taking away something so important to his happiness. She kissed his thigh and caressed it again.

It was a quiet morning, spent mostly in bed, either in silence or trying to have conversations that ended easily because they didn’t want to talk about some things yet. It felt too soon to be discussing adoption, the way they would tell the news to their parents and siblings, their life plans. It still hurt too much, now was not the time.

In the afternoon she sat up to search for information on her laptop. IVFs, surrogates, adoption, stories of other people who had been diagnosed as infertile. Jon did some research on his own too. Many said to get a second opinion, many claimed they had gotten pregnant unexpectedly one day, some said it was a miracle, some said their initial doctors hadn’t been accurate enough in their diagnosis. Many talked about the difficulty of treatments as IVF. She sighed. There were so many infertile people out there, more than  she had imagined.

He went into the bathroom, took a shower, and when he got out she was sitting at the table in front of her laptop, her elbows on the table and her face against her hands, breathing. He walked up to her and kissed the top of her head. She held his hand and kissed the back of it. She pressed her cheek against it. Her eyes burnt a bit, when she cried and used her computer it was easier for them to hurt.

“Take a shower,” he told her, taking his hand off hers to scratch her head.

“Do I smell that bad?” she asked him, looking up at him and his damp hair.

“No,” he chuckled. “No, no, no…I mean, to take your mind off things, to relax…I don’t know.”

She did as he said. She let the water run hot on her body and breathed in as the water massaged her head and arms. She wished the both of them could fit there, only to be together, not to have sex. She stayed inside longer than usual, in the warmth and wetness, where, for some moments, the sound of the shower running replaced the loudness of her thoughts.

When she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her body, she found him sitting at the table, with an Excel document open in his laptop with something that looked like a budget.

“What’s that?” she asked him.

“Oh, nothing,” he said, and changed the tab.

“What are you doing a budget for?” she asked him. She usually was the one who did the math and kept a record of their expenses and incomes.

“Nothing, nothing, just…” he said. “Just checking how much money we’d need for…for…an IVF, or something.”

She sighed, “We’ll earn some money and in a few years we’ll see if we can make it. An IVF, god, that must really hurt.”

She walked over to the bedroom and put on her pajamas.

"You're strong as hell, Dany, you've been through worse things," he told her from outside. She wondered if that was true or if this was, in fact, the worst thing she's had to go through.

“I knew this happened, I just never thought it could happen to me,” Dany said, walking to him again and sitting next to him. “I’ll go to Dragonstone tomorrow. I can’t wait till Friday. My mum will probably take me to see other doctors there, I gotta take my tests results,” she told him. “Stay,” she continued, “go to class, I’ll be fine.”

He looked at her and nodded.

“Just don’t drive,” he said. “Take the train.”

He always insisted she shouldn’t drive when she was upset, especially not on the highway.

“This sucks,” she told him.

“Everything’s gonna be fine, we’ll find a way,” he said. Dany didn’t know if he meant a way to have a child or a way to cope with the fact that they wouldn’t have the family they wished for. But she knew he was just trying to calm her down, to act strong, given how he had cried the previous night. For some reason, it annoyed her. The fact that Jon tried to make her feel like 'everything was going to be fine' while she was sharing her feelings with him was annoying.

“No, Jon, this sucks,” she said again. “This sucks for me and you. Aren’t you angry? Or frustrated? Don’t deny it!" He only frowned, not knowing what to reply. She had taken him by surprise. But she couldn't stop. She continued, "Don’t tell me everything’s gonna be fine. We had plans for our lives and now they’re all suddenly gone. It sucks, Jon. Don’t try to deny it, or don’t try to look strong for me. We’ll have to go through extensive treatments, completely draining and incredibly expensive, and to _see_ if there’s a _probability_! It’s gonna be tough, it’s gonna be tough, I…I never…” she groaned, “Why?! Jon, why? Why do we have to go through this? It upsets me, it frustrates me! It…it…”

She shut up when he broke into tears in front of her.

“It sucks,” he nodded sadly with red eyes, “it sucks, indeed. But we’ll try everything we can, we’ll try all the options, we-we-we," he cried. She held his hand on the table and he shut up for a while. She didn't speak either. He looked down and tried to calm down. He rubbed his nose up. "There are people…who had zero chance of getting pregnant and they just got pregnant one day! Without treatment or anything! And if nothing succeeds, we’ll worry about it when it comes.”

He rubbed his eyes and placed his forehead on his hands, his elbows on the table.

“It’s unfair. Jon you…you want a nice, quiet life with a lot of kids. And I’m giving you everything but," she said more calmly now. "I want to get into politics and will most probably have a crazy, busy life, not quiet at all. And now, I can’t have kids.”

“Dany, don’t worry about that,” Jon sniffed, still facing down the table.

“You want a quiet life, I want a busy life. You want kids, I can’t give you kids.”

“Don’t worry about that,” he repeated, lifting his head, “don’t worry. You wanna be a politician? You wanna be president? I’m not gonna be an impediment for you to do that.”

“I’m saying that I will be an impediment for _you!_ I am the one who is not letting you have the life you want, who is fucking up all your life plans...”

“My life plans? Since when has life gone according to plan! Never. Since we’ve started dating, we’ve been through so much shit, could we had even _guessed_ all the things that would happen to us when we first met? We’ve been through shit and we’ve made it through.”

“But this life you want…”

“I want to be with you! Dany, I don’t care if I don’t have a _chill and quiet life_ , I want to be with you! And about the children, Dany, you’re so much more than just a baby-bearer. I love _you_ , it’s not like I’m with you just because I want to have a family with _someone_. I’ll stay with you no matter what. It’s not the life I wished for? Fuck that, I’d rather choose you a million times with a crazy busy life on the side.”

She wiped a tear, hoping he meant every single word, hoping he would not change his mind. She held his hand tightly.

“I don’t want this to break us apart,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand it if you 1) hate me 2) think this is cliché as fuck. But I have to say I started this fic knowing that I wanted Dany and Jon to struggle with infertility issues. I had this chapter written since October 2016, but then on 2017 jonerys became cannon and the infertility issue became canon too, so now it seems like I’m copying it omg!! I knew from the start that I wanted to build up a relationship strong enough for them to be there for each other in hard times as this one, but I had never planned for it to be this long. I had initially planned for it to be chapter 15, and then I pushed it to be chapter 27, and well, it ended up being ch47 lmao.  
> Also, I’m no doctor, please don’t trust ANYTHING of what I just said. I just did a little research about infertility and stuff like that but don’t trust me omg if you have cramps, breast pain and milk leaks it doesn’t mean you’re necessarily infertile don’t trust meeee I’m just a fic writer.  
> Final request: Don’t kill me please, I've been incredibly anxious to hit the Post button. You guys and your amazing feedback have been the only reason why this fic is this long and didn’t end a year and a half ago. I have put so much effort and time in this chapter and the ones to come. bear with me, I still have plans for them <3 The fic won’t end yet. Don't hate me, I beg you.


	48. The Following Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for the comments last chapter.  
> This chap is about Jon's feelings about the subject.

There are things no one’s ready for. One of those things is to arrive home one day and hear your partner tell you they’re infertile. In every scenario Jon had imagined of his life with Dany, infertility had never been present. It was a weird feeling, it felt like grief, but there was nobody to grief for. It wasn’t a dead relative, a dead son or daughter, it was the weirdest way of grief Jon had ever felt; grief for a future they wanted together, grief for the children they thought they could have.

There is no way one could be prepared for such news. So many unexpected things had happened to him in the past few years, the truth of his parents being the most relevant one, but this one still felt the most confusing one. It was complicated to get advice, either because it wasn’t too easy to share or because once others knew, they didn’t know what to say. Dany had told her mother and her best friends, but people weren’t sure what to say to them. ‘Adoption,’ they all said, ‘sometimes infertile people suddenly get pregnant’, they also said, but it never seemed enough. It was never comforting, it was usually pitiful. He didn’t know how he would tell such news to his family.

Dany went to the library for a while before going home when her classes were over, not to study for school, but doing research in the medicine section about infertility. She searched possible causes and treatments with regular and natural medicine. Other than that, she was always at home. Their days were flat, monotone, and all the same. The flat was messy and untidy. They didn't put the ingredients back in the cupboards after cooking, they forgot to take out the trash, their dirty clothes ended up in huge piles before finally putting them in the washing machine, they left their dirty dishes overnight in the sink after dinner. He used to tell her to not lose hope, but he also wondered if it would be better to lose all hope from now to not get disappointed or devastated later if the treatments failed.

He had insisted for her to go for a run with him. It was amusing for the both of them how it was the other way around now. She accepted once, but then she insisted she wanted to stay at home. She had a group work one time, which meant she couldn’t stay at home and not study, so she had no other option than to work on it. She invited her group over to the flat to do some of the work there together, and once they all left, she stayed at the table reading about taxes and subsidies for a while. Jon wished they could study for moments like this, how much easier it could be if they could study and prepare themselves for knowing what to do when a couple finds out they can’t have children. Everything could be so much easier if they knew what to do beforehand, like getting ready for an exam.

He went out to do the groceries and Dany stayed at home. When he arrived back to the building, Mrs. Dogget, an old lady that lived on the first floor, asked him to help her to take some old chairs outside of the building. Jon agreed and left his bags next to the staircase. He walked into her flat, it was just like his and Dany's but with a small terrace. Two small dogs greeted him as the woman showed him which chairs she wanted to throw away. She had a messy home and was trying to rearrange it as her daughter would visit soon. Among her untidiness, Jon noticed on the corner of her living room stacks of newspaper.

“They’re mostly for the dogs,” she told him when she noticed him looking at them. “Although I also take them outside to do their business.”

When Jon was finished throwing away her old furniture, she thanked him by offering him a piece of cake and a cup of tea.

“Thanks, but, I…I gotta go see my girlfriend. She’s upstairs and…she’s a bit…she…”

“Oh, well, tell her to come, then,” Mrs. Dogget smiled.

“I…really?” Jon asked. It could maybe be a good idea to get Dany out, even if it were for just five minutes.

“Yes,” his neighbor told him. “And you’ll keep me company, at least for a while. I don’t really have people over often.”

And so Jon took the bags upstairs and found Dany sitting at the table watching Parks and Rec, but not laughing at a single joke.

“Let’s go downstairs, the woman from the first floor is inviting us cake and tea,” he walked over to her and kissed her lips. He left the bags on the table.

“Why?” she asked him, pausing the video.

“I helped her move out some furniture.”

Dany nodded, “You go, it’s alright.”

“No, come with me,” he said. “She’s really nice, really! We’ll have cake.”

“I can’t have cake anyway,”

He made an exaggerated sad face that made her chuckle.

“Alright,” she said. “But one cup of tea and we leave.”

They sat at the table with Mrs. Dogget while she served Jon a piece of cake and tea, and Dany only a tea. When she asked Dany why she couldn’t have cake she told her she was a vegan.

“What’s that?” she asked her.

“I don’t eat animal products. I do eat vegan cakes though,” Dany told her, sitting at the table and petting one of her dogs which had its face on Dany’s lap.

“Vegan cakes?” she asked her. “So what do you use instead of the milk and eggs and…butter?”

“There’s soy butter, soy milk, rice milk, almond milk, there are plenty of options, and the taste is still really good,” Dany replied, sipping her tea.

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Mrs. Dogget smiled. “I’m a bit behind in this modern era.”

She was friendlier than they had thought. It seemed to Jon like Dany was having a good time, at least she was getting distracted a bit. When they were done with their cups of tea, they were about to go, if it wasn’t for Mrs. Dogget insisting for them to stay a little while longer. They agreed, she was nice and was alone in her house. She told them about their life, her kids, the death of her husband, their dogs. She asked them about themselves too, what did they study, how long they had been together.

“Mrs. Dogget, you have a deck of cards!” Dany said to Jon’s surprise.

“Oh, of course I do, dear,” she stood up to grab them from the counter next to the fridge.

Jon and Dany had wanted to buy one since they moved together but always forgot to do so.

“Should we play a round of Rummy?” Jon said. “And then we won’t bother you any longer.”

“Oh, you’re not bothering me at all, dear,” Mrs. Dogget sat back down with the deck of cards.

She shuffled them and gave away ten cars each. They played while they talked more, Dany was the first to place down a sequence down at the table, a Q-K-A of swords. Jon was happy for them to be distracted and with a new friend. Everything was going great until Mrs. Dogget made the worst question one could do to them.

“So are you planning on having children soon?”

Dany chuckled nervously, Jon stared at his cards. This was an old woman talking to a couple in their mid-twenties, it was obvious that the question was gonna pop out at some point. Jon knew Dany didn’t like to talk about it and didn’t want to go around telling everybody, she said she didn’t want everyone to pity her.

“No, we…” Jon said, looking at Dany, asking her with his gaze if they should tell her or not “We…”

“We can’t have children,” Dany said.

It got a bit uncomfortable, but it wasn’t like telling a relative they couldn’t have children. It was just a neighbor.

“Wha-who-why? May I ask?” Mrs. Dogget said.

“I…I can’t ovulate,” Dany said. “It’s just that,” she shrugged.

“Oh dear, I…don’t lose hope, sometimes miracles happen. You two would make great parents, I am sure.”

Jon held Dany’s hand, “Yeah, we’ll, we’ll see what we can do.”

“Just keep on trying,” she told them. Jon wanted to chuckle at her telling them to have sex, but he held himself back.

“We’re not trying yet,” Dany said. “But we will, later.”

“Yes, and…and if nothing happens then…there’s adoption, it’s a bit riskier and more expensive, but…there are children with no parents and…”

Dany nodded, “Yeah, we know.”

The game continued and the subject changed. The three of them knew none of them wanted to keep talking about it. When they were done, they thanked her and she insisted for them to come back whenever they wanted. They went back upstairs.

* * *

They lay down on their unmade bed. Jon was wearing a pajama t-shirt and boxer shorts, Dany was wearing a pajama t-shirt and panties.

“I wonder if people think we’ve never thought about adoption. They think it’s such a great idea of theirs, something we had probably missed. ‘Oh my god, but adoption! It exists!’”

Jon chuckled, scratching her head, “I think they just don’t know what to say.”

Dany kissed Jon’s neck. He pulled her by the arms for her to lie on top of him. She placed her head on his shoulder. He stroked her back up and down with his eyes closed. She sighed on top of him and drummed her fingers on his shoulder. She kissed his neck again.

He exhaled, scratching her head, “I love you, my darling.”

He felt the need to say it more often nowadays. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he loved her less because of this.

“I love you too,” she replied. “We should buy a deck of cards. They cost nothing.”

“Yeah, we should,” he replied.

She kissed the side of his jaw.

“You’re so good to me, you’re so supportive,” she said quietly. “You’re such a prize, Jon. You’re fucking amazing.”

He also was upset, he also was frustrated about this and didn't like to suppress his feelings, but when he was with her, it felt a little more important for her to feel better. His fingers were now scratching softly the nape of her neck. He turned his head to the side and kissed her forehead, making her lift her face to press her lips to his. She held his chest with one hand while he kept his face turned to the side as they deepened the kiss. Dany slid her hand up to his neck and he slid his tongue into her mouth, making her jerk. This was the first time they had kissed with tongue since they had received the news of infertility. They had not had sex since then, either. They kept on kissing slowly, carefully. Jon held her thigh and moved it up, making her bend her leg. He caressed it from her butt to the inner side of her knee. Dany breathed and held the side of his face, running her fingers down his small beard. When his hands were on her buttocks, he started moving his fingers underneath her panties. She hummed, letting go of him.

“I don’t want to,” she said.

“Why?” he asked her, not to insist but out of curiosity. He thought it would be good to have sex, not because he was horny but because he wanted to have a moment of showing his love to her, a moment to distract her and make her forget about their troubles, to either make her feel loved or to give her enough pleasure to forget about everything else, even for a little while.

She only shook her head.

“Don’t…don’t see it as baby-making, if that’s what you’re thinking about.”

“I can’t not do that,” she sighed. “It’s crazy how it was so easy not to relate them before, but now…I don’t know. Also, I’m just not horny lately,” And after a pause, she said, “Are you too horny, though?”

He shook his head.

“No, really,” she insisted, running a finger down his neck. “If you are I can jerk you off, or blow you, but…I don’t want like…penis in vagina yet.”

He shook his head again and said, “Don’t worry.”

She looked down at his neck and he scratched her thigh softly. She kissed him some more anyway. He moved his hands up to gently scratch her waist. She locked her lips with his and moved them slowly. She separated from him and then pressed another kiss to his lips, stroking his cheek with her thumb. Jon stuck out his tongue comically to lick her lips, she laughed and stuck her tongue out to lick the tip of his tongue. She chuckled with her face right above his. He passed a lock of hair behind her ear and held her head with both hands, pulling it to press another loud kiss on her lips. She chuckled and bit his nose, which ended up hurting terribly.

“Oooouch!” he exclaimed, grimacing and covering his nose with both hands. His eyes were tearing up a little bit.

“Oh my god,” she laughed, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think it would hurt that much.”

He shook his head, “It’s fine, it’s fine.”

She kept on laughing, letting her head fall on the side of his neck. He pressed his nose with his hand but didn’t mind, at least it was the loudest she had laughed in a while.

* * *

She agreed to go to his parent’s house in Winterfell, though. It was Bran’s birthday and he had to go, and he had insisted for Dany to get out of the house. She knew it wouldn’t look good if she didn’t go with him anyway.

The train ride was long and boring as usual. Dany downloaded Mean Girls on Netflix so at least that distracted them for an hour and a half. It never failed to make them laugh. No matter how many times he had watched it, he always laughed out loud when Aaron Samuels told Cady it was raining and she replied, “Yeah.” However, the rest of the ride was just the both of them with their earphones on, Jon trying to sleep against the window and Dany with her head on his shoulder, their hands either intertwined or resting on each other’s lap.

They said happy birthday to Bran as soon as they arrived and gave him a video game as a present. They sang happy birthday and when they cut the cake, they all sat down to eat it. Jon had his arm behind Dany on the couch. She was the only one not eating cake.

“You guys are growing up so fast,” Cat said. “Fourteen years old, Bran! Rickon is the only child left in the family.”

“About time,” Ned said, “we’ve raised six children.”

“And it just makes me think, when the kids are all grown, how many grandchildren will we even have, Ned?”

“Plenty,” he answered. “Let’s say that…each one of our kids has two, no, three, three children! Three children each, then we would have…”

“Eighteen grandchildren,” Dany replied.

“Eighteen! Plus our six kids and their spouses,” Cat said. “Can you imagine? Christmas at home will be wonderful!”

“Or chaotic,” replied Sansa.

Ned chuckled, “And seeing how things are going…the highest probability is that the first grandchildren come from around here,” Ned said, pointing at Jon and Dany.

“Oh, come on, dad!” Jon laughed awkwardly. “Let's not talk about having children this early.”

“Do you also plan on having these many kids?” Cat asked them.

Jon exhaled, “I don’t know. I don’t think so.”

“I think you should,” Arya smiled. “You guys are all a pain in the ass, but it’s fun anyway.”

“Arya!” Cat exclaimed.

“What? I’m saying it’d die of boredom if it weren’t for them, it’s a compliment.”

“Well, it’s not cheap, that’s for sure,” Sansa said.

“Oh, it’s not,” Cat said. “Jon, Dany, before you decide, you need to make a budget. Your finances must be in place.”

“Okay,” Jon said, he wanted to say something else but couldn’t find the words.

Dany only smiled next to him, looking down.

Jon cleared his throat, “Dany and I bought a deck of cards before coming, should we play a game?”

“Up to you, Bran, it’s your birthday,” Dany smiled, finally saying something.

Bran agreed and Jon brought downstairs the deck from his suitcase. He split the deck into various equal parts and gave one pile to each person. They all had their pile facedown in front of them and couldn’t look at it. It had been a long time since he had played that game with his family.

“One,” he dropped a card to the middle of a table.

“Two,” Sansa dropped one.

“Three,” Bran dropped another.

“Faster,” Jon said.

“Four,” said Arya.

“Five.”

“Six.”

They went on until finally Dany dropped a four and she said “four.” All their hands flew to the center of the table over the card. There were screams, laughs, and groans of pain, especially for the ones who had their hands below everyone else’s. Ned didn’t even move his hand.

“Oh, sorry, I haven’t played this in years,” he chuckled.

Arya’s hand was the one beneath all the hands. She had been the one who suffered the most from every other hand pressing hers against the table. Ned had to take the whole pile of cards from the center with him. Rickon gave up easily, he was much slower than the rest of his family and lost the next three rounds before deciding to just watch. They all started going much faster. Arya won first as she was the first to get rid of all her cards. But they had to continue until only two people had cards, and the duel would be only between that couple. For a round, there was no coincidence between the numbers they said and the cards that were placed on the table, so the pile in the center grew and grew. When there was an actual coincidence, Robb lost and had to take the whole pile with him, throwing his head back as he complained. Ned and Robb were the last ones, and their round to see who was the actual loser was so long that they all started getting sleepy. Sansa got up and left. Cat told Arya to wash the dishes. Dany lay her head on Jon’s shoulder as they watched, but Jon suspected Dany had her eyes closed for most of the time. He held her hand and kissed her head in front of everyone. Ned lost in the end.

Behind the laughter and the distraction, having such a good time with his family made him realize that he and Dany would never have one this big. The fact that they would, with luck, have a small family, sank in by being surrounded by his huge family.

* * *

Jon sighed as he and Dany went up the stairs before going to sleep. 

“My parents have been asking me about having babies a couple of times before,” he told her quietly. “I know they’re also kinda doing it as a joke or to seem funny but…it’s getting annoying.”

“Should we tell them?” Dany asked Jon quietly. “Your parents, at least, for them to maybe stop asking questions.”

Jon nodded, “God, I don’t know what they’ll say. I’m pretty sure my mum will be incredibly sad-“

He stopped when he saw Rickon in his bed wearing pajamas.

“Can I sleep with you guys?” he asked them.

“No,” Jon said, walking to him and pulling him up.

“Please!” he begged, letting go of Jon's hands.

“No Rickon, you’ve grown a lot, we don’t fit in the bed.”

“I don’t wanna sleep on my own,” he said.

“We don’t fit,” Jon replied.

“Maybe you could go to my bed or Dany could go to my bed and I’ll stay here with one of you.”

Dany laughed, “Jon and I have to sleep together, darling.”

“Why?” asked Rickon.

“’Cause we’re gonna _kiss_ a lot!” Jon said, and kissed Dany all over her face, while she shut her eyes and grinned.

“Ew, oh my god, stop!” said Rickon.

“If you stay here, you’re gonna watch us kiss all night,” Jon said, holding Dany by the sides of her face and kissing her lips repeatedly, making loud sounds.

“Jon, stop! Please!” Rickon said, sitting up on the bed.

Jon threw Dany on the bed next to Rickon and kissed her lips again, no open mouths, no tongue, just pressing his lips to hers. Rickon screamed and jumped out of the bed.

Rickon pushed Jon and said, “Don’t do that to her! She’s so nice!”

Dany laughed out loud beneath Jon.

“I’m gonna tell mummy you’re being nasty with Dany,”

“Don’t,” Dany said, “please.”

“Do that and I’m gonna tell her you’re playing more hours of PlayStation than you’re allowed to,” Jon told him

“No!” Rickon said.

He ended up leaving Jon’s room and Dany kept on laughing beneath Jon. Jon got up to close the door and locked it. She turned her body and lay face down on the mattress, with her hands between her face and the mattress. He sat beside her on the edge of the bed. He put his hand on her butt and caressed it softly. She sighed and smiled at him.

“Tell me things that will make me happy,” she told him.

He hoped she wasn’t feeling too sad. He had insisted for her to come to distract herself but it seemed like everything here reminded them of the infertility: his little siblings, his big family in general, his parents talking about babies...He gave her pats on the butt, thinking about what to say.

“Things that make you happy…” he said, and lowered himself to kiss her neck. “Taxes on the rich…” he planted another kiss. She laughed and he felt on his lips how her neck vibrated when she did so. “Lord of the rings,” he said, sitting up again. He pulled her hands from beneath her head and pulled her arms down, “high marks on exams,” he started massaging her shoulders “feminism…a Gini coefficient of zero…”

Dany laughed out loud, “how do you know about the Gini coefficient?!”

He kept on pressing his thumbs in circles as he held her shoulders, “I’ve heard you talking about it, darling, when you were doing that group work at home with your classmates.”

He pressed his palms on her shoulder blades and moved the base of his hands in circles, “Hmm…what else makes you happy? Your boyfriend…”

“Yes,” she laughed with her eyes closed.

“Your boyfriend’s dick,” he chuckled, moving his hands down her back.

She laughed, “That too.”

He moved his hands in wide circles on her back. She hummed, grinning, with the side of her face against the pillow.

“I love you,” she told him.

“Me too,” he replied.

He held her arms and ran his hands down along their length. He caressed her hands with his palms when he reached the bottom. He ran the back of a finger down her spine, from the very top until it reached her butt, he passed his finger over the center of her butt.

“I’ll stop when you tell me to stop, okay?”

He pressed her buttocks with his hands, slowly, testing the waters. She hummed deliciously. He watched his hands as they circled her buttocks. He wanted to take her pants off to move them better. Hesitantly, he pulled them down just a little bit, waiting for her to say if it was alright or not. She did not answer and he lowered them more, slowly, showing more and more of her bare buttocks and her panties.

“Everything alright?” he asked her.

She nodded. He pressed her buttocks again and watched how they moved, he made wide circles with his thumbs and watched how her skin twisted. He held her pants again and pulled them down even more until he took them off completely. He ran his hands up her legs from her ankles, his thumbs running along her inner legs until reaching her cunt. He did not go further in, though. Instead, he went back to massaging her back. Her breathing was quicker now.

“Dany,” he said quietly. “I want to make love to you.”

He would not go on without her telling him she wanted it too. He remembered when he had been depressed when he found out about his biological parents, and how he didn’t feel like having sex. For her, this had been probably worse as she associated sex with having babies now. She opened her eyes to see him. He kept on massaging her back.

“Look,” Jon continued. “It’s not that I want to fuck. I wanna…”

He looked for a way to say ‘give you a lot of love’ or ‘make you feel loved’ without sounding that cheesy.

“I wanna make you feel better,” he just said, running his hands up and down the sides of her back slowly.

It was, after all, a way of loving her without words. When it was not just fucking, not just having fun or calming down their arousal, it was a way of loving each other in a way that transcended verbal language. She nodded with her eyes shut. He held her butt again, with his palms wide in each buttock. He circled his thumbs from the bottom until they naturally reached her cunt, and sneaked them inside under her panties. He watched her face, humming with a frown. She breathed hard as he pressed her there. He knew they had to be as quiet as possible here. He pressed slowly, he pressed deeper each time. He lowered his whole body next to her but one hand remained in her cunt, the other arm was beneath his head, holding her hair on the top of her head. She breathed hard next to his face and he kissed her mouth. She hummed softly, in a low volume, as his fingers worked on her clit. He made out with her gently and slowly, until he gave her one last kiss and sat back up.

He positioned himself behind her and dropped his head to capture a buttock in his mouth. He made a loud sound as he separated from it, they both chuckled. He kept on kissing it, pressing his tongue on it when his mouth was wide open against it. His mouth moved slowly to the side, to the interior of it, and he lifted his head when it was just above her cunt. He moved her panties a little bit to the side and opened his mouth, he closed his lips slowly against the side of it, tasting a bit of her liquids. He lifted his head right away to look at her and saw her pressing a pillow against her mouth. Her hands were now on either side of her head. He kissed her again. She wasn’t loud, she was humming and squeaking quietly, but her hips moved in her arousal. He went on.

* * *

They woke up early the next day. They went outside to the garden and opened up Ghost’s door to come out of the laundry room where he slept. They had sweaters on, it was getting cold. He sat down in one of the armchairs outside and pulled her to sit on his lap. She sat sideways on it and passed an arm around his neck and kissed the side of his face repeatedly. She put her feet up on the armchair and Jon hugged her knees. He stroked her thighs up and down and planted a tiny kiss on her neck. Snuggles and kisses were sometimes an easier way to tell each other they wanted to stay together despite the struggles. He rubbed her feet and pulled her toes up. Ghost placed his head next to her feet on the armchair and made a crying sound.

Dany chuckled, “Oh, my baby. We also have affection for you.”

She leaned over her knees to pet his head and he licked her feet, making them laugh.

Ned walked out silently to the garden, making them jerk when he said good morning. He asked them to help him feeding Ghost while he made breakfast. They did so, and eventually, Cat also woke up. Jon realized this could be the only opportunity in the day they would have with his parents alone.

“Should we tell them now, or should we wait for another time?” he asked her as he finished pouring Ghost's food on his plate outside.

“I hate talking about it,” Dany told him, leaning against the wall and looking down at him. “But we’ll have to do it eventually, so…” she shrugged, “let’s do it.”

He held her hand and kissed her head. He guided her inside the house and into the kitchen. His parents were both in their pajamas, still looking a bit sleepy.

“Hello, everything alright?” Cat said, putting some bread in the toaster.

“Do you guys need help with anything?” Dany asked.

“Oh, no, it’s fine, thank you, Dany,” Cat replied.

Dany rubbed her thumb on Jon’s hand.

“We…we wanted to tell you, we just wanted to let you know…” Dany started to Jon’s surprise.

“We, we…” Jon said.

Ned chuckled, “What is it, guys?”

“I can’t have children,” Dany said. Jon exhaled. “We wanted to let to you know.”

Cat gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Ned frowned in confusion.

“The doctors are pretty sure about it,” Jon explained. “It’s a hormonal thing.”

Cat hugged Dany around the shoulders. Dany was clearly taken aback. She let go of Jon’s hand and held Cat’s back. Cat let go of her, “Oh, darling,” she said, and held the side of Dany’s face.

Dany tried to smile. It certainly was surprising for his mother to be this way with Dany, but he was sure Dany was feeling uncomfortable nevertheless. He knew she hated it for people to pity her. Jon caressed Dany’s back.

“And…” Ned cleared his throat. “Have you guys thought about…what to do?”

“There’s…” Cat said, “there’s IVF, there’s surrogacy, there are options out there, there are options, there’s adoption, too. The-there’s…” she mumbled.

“We know, mum, we know,” Jon said, and put his arm around Dany’s shoulders. She placed her hands in her sweatshirt’s middle pocket.

“Try!” Cat said. “Try everything! Try everything. If you don’t have enough money, let us know." She turned to Ned, "I’m sure we could help.” Ned nodded. “And if not…adoption! But a private adoption would be better, right Ned? You…you never know what genes the child is carrying, maybe their parents were psychopaths or something! Maybe they…they can inherit certain behaviors or mental illnesses, or…”

Jon shook his head, “Mum, that…that won’t stop us. It’s gonna be an option, yes. But we don’t want to have kids yet.” He put a hand on her shoulder, noticing her eyes were starting to fill with tears. “We’re gonna try…in fertility clinics and all that. And adoption, it’s so expensive, mum-“

“Don’t worry about the money,” Cat told him.

She looked at Jon and Dany with sad eyes and then hugged them both. Ned caressed the nape of her neck.

“Guys, you can count on us on whatever you want, alright?” Ned said. Jon and Dany nodded.

Ned kissed Cat’s head and then kissed Jon’s head, he rubbed Dany’s shoulder. Jon wondered when was the last time his father had given him a kiss, he couldn’t even remember.

“Mummy!” they heard Rickon from the top of the stairs. They all sighed simultaneously, almost comically.

“Cat, don’t worry. I’ll take care of breakfast today, go to bed,” Ned said.

Cat did so after wiping a tear, and Ned walked to the staircase when Rickon shouted again.

“Rickon, what have we told you about shouting in the mornings? You’ll wake up everybody else,” Ned told him.

Jon leaned against the kitchen counter and Dany pressed her body to his, placing her face against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stack of newspapers will play an important part next chapter.  
> There will be one or one and a half more chapters about this subject, and then we'll move on. They're both super strong people and their lives won't freeze completely because of this. They will move on, it won't be easy, but they will.  
> Things are getting a bit more difficult and delicate because this is something I have never experienced and have no clue about how it may truly feel, as opposed to various other things I've written. I've done some research though lol and I hope this feels real.  
> Comments keep me writing, they honestly make me write faster.  
> Much love <3


	49. Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings. When you finish this chapter, you will have read the length of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (190,600words). I’m staring at it right now, that hugeass book in my shelf, and I can’t believe I’ve written that much. If you’re still reading this then I hope you're invested enough to stay with me till the end, which I’m sad to say will be this year. This is a special chapter. Hope you like it as much as I do <3

She didn’t like telling it to others because they always answered the same thing: adoption. She knew it existed, she had talked to Jon about it and they both were willing to adopt a child if they had to. They would save enough money if that were the case. But she was tired of everyone telling it to her, as if it was an immediate, obvious solution, as if she were a mean person for not adopting every parentless child on the planet. They all made it seem like they _had_ to adopt.

Rhaegar was the exception, though. Dany and Jon went to Dragonstone for a weekend, after many weekends of not going. When they went over to Rhaegar’s to visit him and the baby, who had grown so much so quickly, he said Rhaella told him Dany was infertile. Dany exhaled, a bit angry at her mother, it was not her secret to tell.

“Don’t get angry,” Rhaegar said right away, as he made her a cup of tea. “There’s a reason why she told me.”

They all sat in the living room. Elia held Aegon in her hands. Dany stared at the both of them from the opposite couch, sitting next to Jon.

“I’m 38 and I just had my first child. We’d been trying to have a kid for so long. Even long before we were married,” Rhaegar said. “I couldn’t have kids either.”

“Mum didn’t tell me,” Dany said.

“I asked her not to tell anyone,” he replied. “She’s good at keeping secrets. And when you told her about it…she wanted me to tell you about this. So yeah. Here we are,” he looked at Elia and smiled. “We have a son. We probably won’t have another one, though. But here he is.”

Talking to Rhaegar and Elia gave Dany a little bit of hope. They had been through extensive treatments together and told her and Jon the details, the costs, it seemed a bit frightening. But they succeeded in the end, after eight years together. Jon held her hand, she pressed his tightly.

Jon and Rhaegar went to the store and Dany stayed with Elia and Aegon at home. Being with Aegon now felt slightly different. It wasn’t all smiles as before, it could also sadden her all of a sudden, wishing she would have a baby just like him in the future.

“How did Jon take it?” Elia asked her as she placed Aegon in his crib, he had just fallen asleep.

“He was sad about it. I mean he has such a big family, he wanted the same for his kids,” she chuckled sadly, looking down at the baby sleeping peacefully. They walked out of the room.

“It’s not your fault, Dany,” Elia said. “I love your brother and I didn’t love him any less after knowing we would most probably never have kids of our own. Jon doesn’t love you any less for that. He’s too smart to blame you for it.”

Dany nodded, “We had this life kind of planned, kind of…envisioned.”

Elia nodded, “Things don’t always have to go as planned, sometimes that’s a good thing.”

* * *

These were the only people who knew so far: Ned, Cat, Rhaella, Rhaegar, Elia, Arianne, Myrcella, Margaery, Tormund, and their downstairs neighbor. They both didn’t feel as terrible as they felt before. They went to school, they went out for a run every now and then, they had sex regularly now. Weeks had passed and their normal lives went on. Of course, knowing such news made things feel not too normal anymore, Dany felt like a bit of her had died, like her body had betrayed her, and even though she felt better now, it was always stinging in the back of her head.

She was speaking to her mother on the phone one night, lying on her bed while Jon was in the kitchen. They were having a casual how-are-you call. But it always came down to infertility. One way or another, the subject always popped up. It was always there, waiting to be brought up. _It’s fine, I’m better now, I’m searching for some treatments but we have to save some money first. Now I just want to focus on school, mum._ She tried to be cutting with her mother, but she couldn’t blame her for being worried about her.

“Oh, Viserys just arrived!” Rhaella said on the other side of the phone, probably to let Dany know that they weren’t alone anymore and that the conversation couldn’t go on.

“Treatments for what?” she heard his voice from afar. She sighed.

He was working at the local supermarket, at least he had a job now. Dany and Rhaegar were trying to convince him to go back to school, but Rhaella was a bit scared about letting him live on his own again.

“Do you wanna say hi to your sister?” Dany heard her mother asking Viserys.

“Treatments for what?” he said again.

She absolutely hated talking about it. Much less she wanted to tell this to him. Just being in his presence made her angry sometimes. The guy who fooled his family. The guy who stole money from her mother and brother, who was the cause of so many headaches Rhaella had. The guy who said he was going to school while he stole the tuition. Every time she was in Dragonstone, she tried to avoid him. It made her stomach turn. But this guy was still his brother. And until they were both dead they would still be brother and sister. So she still cared for him, deep down, some days much less than others, sometimes she didn’t give a shit about him…but when he was in rehab, how she wished he would get better, that he would get clean. Which is why now, as he took the phone from Rhaella’s hand and greeted her with a ‘hey sister’ that made her want to hang up right away, it crossed her mind that maybe it wasn’t fair for him to be the only one who didn’t know about her infertility. _He’s gonna find out anyway,_ she told herself.

“Nothing, um…” she hesitated. “I…it’s just that Jon and I can’t have kids. Well, I can’t have kids. That’s all.”

It would be great if conversations didn’t go on much after she told that to people. Sometimes she deep down wanted advice but sometimes she hoped for the other person to just say “okay” and move on with the conversation to make it less awkward for everybody. But this was Viserys she was talking to. He didn’t shut up about it for minutes. _So you guys want to have children now? Wait, why do you have a hormone imbalance? What does Jon say about it? What are you gonna do about it? IVF? Isn’t that extremely expensive? Also, haven’t you guys considered adoption? You know, there are like…a million orphans…_

“SHUT UP!” she shouted, grasping the phone tightly. “SHUT THE HELL UP!”

“Wha-wha…” he mumbled.

“You think I don’t know adoption exists?” she interrupted him. “You think I don’t know how much it costs? Does it make me feel better about my pain? No. Does it shut up everyone who asks us if we’re gonna have a baby soon? I know adoption exists. Jon was adopted, did you know that?” she wondered if she should be saying that.

“I know there are a million of abandoned children. I know and I know it well. Does that mean I am obliged to adopt them? Does that mean that I’m selfish if I don’t? Does it fucking mean that I have to get all the fucking money it costs out of nowhere because it is much more expensive than IVF or whatever other treatment I could possibly take.” Jon appeared at the door frame, he stared at her, confused. But Dany couldn’t stop. “Does it help me cope with the frustration of girls around me getting accidentally knocked up? Yes, there are a million abandoned children, and what are _you_ doing about it? Are you gonna adopt one, or two? Are you? Do you even go to orphanages to offer your help?”

“Dany, I-“

“Am I supposed to…am I supposed to stop whining and crying because…there’s a solution!” she laughed angrily, feeling tears about to fall. She held them back. “Isn’t there? Adoption! Adoption…just tell me explicitly to shut up and to stop complaining, because that’s all I’m hearing. You know what? I have considered adoption. I consider it every day. Every fucking day. Because I want a family and I’ve seen how these children live, I’ve met them, I’ve talked to them and played with them. Because Jon is adopted and I’m forever grateful that he was. But what really gets on my last _fucking_ nerve is the fact that everyone…every fucking person that I’ve talked to tells me ‘but adoption!’ as soon as they find out I can’t have kids. As if it was a magic wand that solved all my problems. As if I’m not allowed to cry about this, about feeling betrayed by my own body, because there’s a solution…and a solution I _should_ take. I’m tired of everybody shutting me up with that word. I feel like shit and no one acknowledges that I should feel like shit. They just say it, “adoption”. I know it exists. I know it. Do I have the money for it? No. and I won’t have it in the near future, that’s for sure. Will it be an option when I have that amount of money? Maybe, probably, perhaps. But stop shutting me up.”

She closed her free hand into a fist and pressed her eyes against it. Not only she felt angry, she felt embarrassed. She wasn’t sure if she felt more embarrassed about Viserys getting talked down like that or about Jon listening to her like that.

Viserys stayed silent.

Dany said, “I can’t talk to anybody about my feelings without them telling me to adopt. And the ones who don’t tell me to adopt tell me that “God will make it possible if he wants it to happen” or something like that. They all shut me up. Like I should not…feel this way.”

“I…did not mean…to say your feelings weren’t valid or something,” her brother said to her surprise.

She wasn’t angry at him. She was angry everybody for saying the same shit all the time. People didn’t realize how frustrating it was when they told her to adopt every time she said it was infertile. It built up for weeks, same things from different people, and she let it all out with her brother. She was angry, yes, but now she was also angry at herself. The tears hurt as the fell, she wanted to punch something, or maybe punch someone. There were so many feelings inside her and none of them were positive right now. She could not apologize, and after not knowing how to reply when his brother called her name from the other side of the line, he hung up.

“I’ll be right back,” Jon said, and pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking to the door.

“Where are you going?” she asked him.

“Just wait a second, just wait,” he said, and got out of the flat.

Dany got annoyed again. She’d rather Jon stay with her when she was feeling this bad. She rubbed her eyes again and threw herself on the bed, she let herself cry. She heard the front door opening again some minutes later, followed by Jon’s voice calling her. She didn’t want to move, but he insisted. She got up complaining and walked barefoot with strong footsteps to find him in the living room with a huge stack of newspaper.

She frowned in confusion, “What?”

“Okay, so in my class about mental health they were telling us how to express your anger or how to let it go safely,” Jon said. Did he just pick up the newspapers from Mrs. Dogget’s flat? “In moments when, you know, you feel so angry you literally want to hit someone…this is much safer than breaking dishes. I don’t know if it works but, my professor says it can,” he held an open a bunch of large newspapers in his hand and tore them in half, making a long, loud sound.

She grabbed a newspaper too and tore it in half in a frown. Jon tore apart the torn papers he had in his hands once more. And then she tore again the torn papers she was holding.

He laughed, “The sounds were louder than I thought.”

She did not laugh though, she kept on tearing the papers, aggressively, fiercely, with a frown in her face, not playfully like him. She tore more of them, let the pieces fall slowly in the air, she even kicked them as they fell, making Jon chuckle. In her fury she tore them more quickly, more aggressively, until she opened her hands and let the papers fall, throwing her head back and crying. She pressed the base of her palms in her eyes. Jon let go of the papers in his hands as well and hugged her. She cried loudly against his shoulder, dampening his t-shirt.

“You need therapy, darling,” he told her. “You need counseling.”

When they went to bed they put the first Lord of the Rings on her laptop, it was placed on one side of the bed as they spooned on the other side.

“He wasn’t even being mean to me or anything,” Dany told Jon. “I feel bad.”

He sighed and stroked her hair all the way down.

“Did I sound like…like a crazy bitch?”

“A bit,” he chuckled. “But just sounded like one. It’s not like you _are_ one.”

Dany chuckled. She hated the fact that Jon had seen her like this. She had never talked to him that way and didn’t want him to think she ever would. She wanted to let him know so, but they had been together for so long and have had many arguments before. He probably already knew. But she couldn’t help herself, the embarrassment was too overwhelming.

“I wouldn’t talk to you like that,” she said.

He chuckled, “I know.”

“I…don’t know what happened.”

“I know,” he said quietly, rubbing her shoulder.

* * *

The next day she called Viserys and apologized. Very few times in her life she had apologized to him, but she was feeling too guilty and embarrassed not to do it. Of course apologizing is also embarrassing, but at least she felt a little better afterward. Arianne and Margaery went over to hang out with her that evening. Margaery struggled with depression and had been to therapy for years, so Dany asked her to recommend her a psychologist. Margaery did so, without insisting for Dany to tell her the details about why. Jon had classes until six that day and he went to the library to buy a book for a class before going home, but ended up arriving with not only a book, he held in his other arm a puzzle of a thousand pieces as well. It was an image of the world map. Even her friends were excited about it.

They sat around the table and they opened the bag with all the pieces. The first step was to turn all the pieces for them to face up. It took a while, but with four people it was much quicker than it would have been if just she and Jon did it. Then they separated the pieces into groups, depending on the color. Fortunately, countries had different colors and oceans had different shades of blue. They started building the perimeter before starting with the rest of the pieces.

Time passed by quickly. Dany served some wine for the four of them, she didn’t want her friends to leave. They were talking about anything but infertility, which felt like a refreshing, deep breath.

* * *

Days passed and they kept on working on the puzzle at night. They were both focused, looking at each piece and trying to make it fit. She grabbed the box to look at the image often, wanting to check where a piece could go. They both felt incredibly stupid when the puzzle was done and they realized they should have put a cardboard beneath it before they started, as now moving it all together without breaking would be extremely difficult. So after class, she went to the store to buy a cardboard a little bigger than the puzzle to frame it later.

She entered the flat with the cardboard in her hands and found Jon in the kitchen.

“Oh, you arrived just in time!” he said. “The pizza will be done in a bit.”

Dany noticed at all the mess in the kitchen and realized he had made the pizza himself.

“You’re cooking pizza?” she smiled. “Why didn’t you just buy one?”

“Well, I wanted to make one on my own,” he kept on grinning. “You know, just to practice my culinary skills.”

“You could have waited for me, we could have done it together,” she smiled.

He shook a hand in the air, “No, no, don’t worry. I wanted it to be ready for when you arrived.”

The pizza still needed a few minutes in the oven, so they both decided to put the puzzle on the cardboard. They stared at it on the table and thought about what to do. Jon ended up holding it right next to the table, at its same level, while Dany pushed it all to a side, slowly, until the puzzle started moving from the table to the cardboard. They finally placed the cardboard on the table. They took the pizza out of the oven. It smelled delicious. He had used avocado cheese instead of cow cheese and had put on some artichokes, aubergine, mushrooms, and pepper. She cut it into slices and they put it on the food tray to take it to the bed. He opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses for them. They both sat with their legs crossed next to each other on the bed, and before they started eating, she leaned towards him and kissed him, catching him off guard. She held one side of his jaw while she left kisses on its opposite side, down to his neck.

He chuckled, “Dany, don’t you want to eat?”

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, she caressed his neck softly with her fingertips. He was so good to her. She smiled, touching his neck with her nose. He bumped his head on hers and insisted again to start eating. She finally grabbed a slice and bit the tip.

“Is it good?” he asked her.

She smiled and nodded. He grinned and tried it too.

“How did your classes go?” she asked him.

“Fine,” he said. “They’re interesting. I’m happy with this master. I think I might work in something related to it in the future, to psychology. What do you think?”

“If you like it, then do it,” she smiled.

“It makes me think a lot about…how I was when I met you,” he chuckled. “A nervous wreck…very insecure about myself. It makes me think about my mother…how she got to the point of killing herself. It makes me think about you and how anxious your grades used to get you. And a lot about us with all this…” he moved his hand in a circle, “thing that’s going on. I don’t know yet what I’ll work in but, something related to it could be nice, right?”

Dany smiled, “You’re a great person.”

He blushed and held his glass of wine up and said, “Cheers.”

She held hers too and clicked it with his, “Cheers.”

They both drank a sip from their glasses.

“Oh, right!” he said, handing her his glass to get out of the bed. “There’s also dessert, I forgot.”

“Dessert?” she asked him.

“Well, if you can call it dessert,” he said from outside. “I have to admit, I didn’t do this one by myself.”

He walked in with his backpack. He opened the zipper and turned it around. Several bags of candy fell on the bed. Dany laughed out loud.

“They’re all vegan,” he said. “I saw them at the store.”

He opened one bag of vegan gummies and she ate one.

“It’s so good,” she said. “Thank you.”

He ate one too and nodded to agree with her that it was good. They left the tray in the kitchen and the pizza leftovers in the fridge. They lay in bed together with the bottle and glasses of wine on the bedside table. They were half-sitting against the pillows, she hugged his chest and he hugged her shoulders, while they kept on eating different types of candy.

“Do you remember our first time?” he chuckled.

She laughed, “I was just thinking about that.”

“Did the candy make us horny?”

“I don’t know,” she laughed. “We’ll have to see if it works again.”

She lifted her head and bit a gummy looking at him, trying to seem sexy, and they both laughed out loud. She pressed a kiss to his lips and sat back against him. He stretched his arm to grab his glass from the bedside table. He drank some wine.

“Alcohol with all this sugar,” Dany said. “We’re gonna get drunk really quickly.”

He chuckled, “I swear it wasn’t my idea to get us drunk on a school night.”

She shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind. How many times have we even done it in our bachelor’s?”

He laughed and moved to the edge of the bed. From there he threw a gummy and tried to get it to fall in Dany’s mouth, but failed. She laughed out loud, “All these years and the same mistakes.”

She sat up and pulled his t-shirt up to his armpits. She placed a gummy on each nipple, making him laugh. She laughed too and leaned down to grab the gummies with her teeth, and she jokingly but softly bit one of his nipples before grabbing the gummy. He laughed out loud and covered his nipple with his hand. She sat up and laughed too, looking down at him. She loved him so much.

She threw her head back, facing the roof with her eyes shut.

“You make me _so_ happy!” she grinned.

He sat up with a grin and threw her down on the bed. He grabbed two gummies in his hand and she grabbed the hem of her shirt to take it off. But he held it down and shook his head. He put them on top of each eyelid. She laughed with her eyes shut, “What the fuck?! Just don’t bite my eyelashes off.”

She heard him laugh and felt him moving across the mattress.

“What are you doing?” she laughed.

She felt his lips against her eyelids as he took the gummy bears in his mouth. She opened her eyes and watched him chew them. He lifted a finger, asking her to wait for him to finish. He helped her sit up, and from behind his back, he took a small, dark blue box in his hand. Her eyes widened in surprise. She looked at the box and then up at him.

He put a fist in front of his mouth and cleared his throat. He nodded, and chuckled.

“I love you,” he laughed. “I care for your happiness more than anything, you…I…I’ll make you happy. I’ll be with you my whole life, making sure that you’re happy. I promise.”

She felt her eyes starting to get watery. But this time it wasn’t like all those times she had been crying lately. This time the tears didn’t hurt.

“Daenerys Targaryen..."

She put a hand over her mouth and exhaled, “Jon.”

His hand trembled as he opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring, with a small diamond on it. He looked up at her.

“Oh my fucking god, just say it already!” she exclaimed.

He chuckled nervously, dropping his gaze, and said, “Alright.”

He looked up at her again.

“Just freaking speak!” she exclaimed.

“Marry me, Daenerys,” he finally said. She let out a laugh of joy with her hand over her mouth. “I mean…if you want to.”

“OfcourseIwantto,” she said quickly, and dropped her arms around his neck as she pressed a long kiss on his lips, as he hugged her around her back.

Dany laughed, “I love you.”

“I love you so much,” he replied. And as he hugged her tight, he said, “Oh, shit.”

“What?” she said.

“I forgot to kneel.”

She laughed and wiped a tear, “I couldn’t give two shits.”

“I was too nervous.” He broke the embrace and said, “Let me put the ring on.”

She watched how he slid the ring around her finger. The joy, the lightness in her chest, the love she felt were like a new version of those feelings, so intense and true. She wished she could store somewhere the way she was feeling to go back to it whenever she was sad.

“I know it’s not much,” Jon said, holding her finger. “It’s not the best ring.”

She shook her head, “It’s perfect. Ho-how did you pay for this?”

“I asked for a loan,” he said.

“You asked for a loan?”

“I asked my dad for a loan,” he chuckled. “I’ll have to pay him back though, most probably next year when I go back to work. I had been saving for a while too while I worked last year. I didn’t know when to do this exactly, but when we found out about the infertility…I wanted to make sure you knew I’ll always love you. So it was time.”

She wiped a tear and smiled, “Is that why you cooked the pizza instead of buying it? Did you spend all your money on this ring?”

He chuckled, “Not _all_ of it. Don’t worry. I’ll still pay my part of the bills. I’ll pay my dad back in parts.”

She laughed and leaned towards him to press kisses to his lips again.

“You know, I…” he chuckled, “had so many ideas for where to hide the ring. Inside the pizza, in the glass of wine, inside the puzzle…I even though about doing it Deadpool style and putting it in my asshole.”

She laughed out loud, cupping his cheek with her hand.

“I thought maybe I could ask you the question in Dragonstone, maybe in Winterfell, maybe in the café where we had our first date, maybe in the school’s library where you found me asleep when we had just met or in the Fantasy section where I fingered you…” he chuckled, she covered her face and laughed. He continued, “Just kidding. But here at home…it made more sense, you know? It’s here where we live together, where we do everything together, it’s our most private place.”

She wiped a tear, trying to assimilate what was going on. She would marry Jon.

“I wanted to…be sure you’d say yes,” he said. “And I…was talking to Rhaegar…”

“You spoke with my brother?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “He told me you once told him you loved me enough to marry me.”

She thought about it, trying to remember when. She chuckled when she remembered, it was when they talked about Dany moving in with Jon.

She stared at him, “I don’t know how I got this lucky.”

“I was asking myself the same thing.”

They kissed. She held his face to hers with both hands, too aware of the ring in one of her hands. She opened her mouth against his and he did so too. He separated from her.

“Since we found out, I’ve been telling you the same thing. You’re not just a child-bearer,” he told her. “I don’t love your womb, I love you,” he said quickly and laughed. She laughed too. She had never loved anyone like she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this fic is so important to me now. I'll give them a good life, that's a promise. I hope this proposal was what you expected of it or at least close to it. I never imagined Jon doing something ostentatious or a huge, public thing. I just didn't feel like it was their type of relationship. This is a very close and loving relationship in which they've both taken care of each other and supported each other since the start, and that's what I wanted Jon to do this chapter, to show her how much he cares for her and her happiness, mixing it with elements from their early dates, like wine and gummies and the "I mean...if you want to," which he said a lot when they were initially going out.  
> Thank you for reading, guys. Life is a bit hard rn so I'll be back in a few weeks I think.  
> Next up: smut  
> Much love <3


	50. You Make My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for the lovely feedback last chap. A special thanks to the ones who have been helping me out a bit with the ideas for the future, the wedding, all that: ArthurT, Longerclaw, chocolatewaffles and jonsnoe, the latter 2 are my only real life friends who read this thing (and who ship jonerys enough to read fanfic) and who don’t judge me for the smutty smut I write. And thanks to the loyal people who comment on every chapter and keep me going! Suggestions, ideas and recommendations for the wedding are more than welcome!

It could be fun to read while listening toooo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EErSKhC0CZs

* * *

Dany was sitting on the kitchen counter with a glass of wine in her hand after class. Jon connected his speakers to his phone and took a sip of his wine before pressing play to You Make My Dreams by Daryl Hall and John Oates. Dany laughed out loud as she watched him.

“ _What I want, you've got and it might be hard to handle_ ,” he sang, moving his hips, _“but like the flame that burns the candle, the candle feeds the flame.”_

Dany lifted an eyebrow and took a sip of her wine. He kept on singing and left his glass of wine on the table to turn his body quickly. She grinned, looking at him. He helped her down, held her hand and turned her around. He moved their arms up and down, holding her waist with the other hand.

“Well, well, youuuu…” they sang, “you make my dreams come true.”

She laughed out loud, “We’re so cheesy! So damn cheesy!”

He laughed and lowered his hand to her butt. He pressed it hard. They moved their hips together and kept on giggling. Their relatives knew now, their friends knew, their picture on Facebook got many more likes than what they thought they could ever have. Their mood was so cheerful it seemed like nothing could ruin them.

“Tonight I’m making dinner,” she had told him the previous night. She was taking the pans and stoves out of the cabinet.

He hugged her from behind, placing his hands on her belly.

“What do you want to eat?” she asked him.

“Hmm?” he asked, planting small kisses on her neck, pushing her hair to the other side of her neck.

“Honestly, Jon!” she laughed, he knew those tiny kisses always gave her tickles.

His hands traveled lower and lower and placed on her cunt.

“Jon, what do you want to eat?” she chuckled.

“Your pussy,” he whispered.

“Mmm,” Dany hummed, “Chef’s recommendation.”

“Is that so?” he asked with a grin against her neck.

It was so easy and so irresistible to have sex. How could it not be? They both felt more in love than ever, they both had just promised each other they would be together forever. They celebrated it in every possible way they could think of. 

They were not the only ones who wanted to celebrate, their friends got together in Grey Worm’s flat to get them both drunk. It was quite easy, they didn’t oppose at all. They drank in the living room and talked and laughed more than they had in a while. Margaery asked them to tell the details about the day they met and studied together. Jon was feeling more than tipsy, and was talking much more than usual.

“And then the _asshole_ told me, ‘ _there’s NOTHING I can do to help you, but see that blonde there? She’s the top of the class. Maybe she can help you out,_ ” he spoke quickly. “And I turned to see her and thought ‘fuck, she’s pretty.’ I mean how the hell was I supposed to talk to her?”

“And then he came over and was like ‘Can you sell me your notes from the class’?” Dany said right before grinning and sipping her drink.

Everyone in the room laughed out loud.

“Sell?!” Tormund laughed. Jon had told him he and Dany had kissed that same night, but had never shared many details. Now that they were drunk, it was so easy to tell the story like it was.

“I know right? Who the fuck asks that?” Dany laughed. “Anyway, so he begged me to help him _somehow_ so I told him, ‘sure, I’ll help you solve some exercises.’”

“Damn, that’s a great strategy, Dany,” Grey Worm laughed. “I’m gonna start tutoring then. I mean, you’re literally alone with someone showing off how intelligent you are.”

“So then we’re in one of the study rooms at the third floor of the library,” Jon continued, placing a hand on Dany’s leg, “and when it closed Dany was like, ‘why don’t we keep studying in my room’?”

“OH MY GOOOOOD!” everyone said.

“Wait, wait,” she laughed, lifting her index finger.

“And did you fuck there?” Grey Worm said.

“No,” Jon said. “We just kissed, but still. I was in her room and asked her for help with some lame thing and she did not answer me, she just kissed me.”

“OH MY GOOOOD!” people kept on laughing.

“Wait,” Dany said. “You think you’re so smart, skipping all the details. You’re not telling it like it is.”

“Oh, how is it, then?” he asked.

“He,” she pointed at Jon, “ _he,_ was staring at my mouth while we were at the study room, calling me pretty and what not.”

“He called you pretty?!” Tormund asked. “The day you met? I didn’t know you could do that without throwing up from anxiety back then, Jon.”

“It pretty much slipped out,” Dany laughed. “But he was staring at my mouth! And I thought, wow, this guy actually wants to kiss me _here,_ while I’m _striving to teach him math!_ I was a bit annoyed. But…I don’t know.”

“You invited me to your room anyway,” Jon said.

“And then…yes, I kissed him! But…it was only like…a quick kiss! I was so freaking embarrassed, I swear. But then he kissed me back.”

There were more ‘oh my god’s from their friends.

“You guys…” said Margaery, “were so damn horny.”

“But then my roommate stormed in, messed up,” Dany said. “And made a show out of it. And then Jon chickened out and left.”

“No, it wasn’t like that,” he said, as everyone laughed.

“How was it, then?” she asked.

“I asked you out…and then I left,” he laughed.

“Are you gonna tell your children this story?” Grey Worm asked.

Dany took a sip from her drink. He didn’t know the news about the infertility yet.

“We might tell them the part where we studied math together because I was failing…we might avoid the details of snogging the day we met,” Jon said with a laugh.

* * *

When they were walking around campus a couple of days after he proposed, they ran by Professor Barristan Selmy by the Faculty of Economics.

“Professor!” Dany went to him, holding Jon’s hand. “Do you remember us? You introduced us! I was good at calculus and he was terrible at it,” she laughed. “We’re engaged now!”

The professor laughed out loud and they chatted for a while, they told him about their masters and their plans for the wedding. They were going to wait a while, they had to work a bit first and save some money for the big day. Selmy asked them about their honeymoon, they had no idea about it yet.

“Essos?” he asked her that night, lying in bed naked together.

“That plane ride is too expensive,” she replied. “We could maybe spend more money on the wedding and less on the honeymoon.”

“Really?” he asked. “Wouldn’t you prefer an amazing honeymoon and a good, but not huge party?”

She thought about it, “We’re gonna fuck all day in the honeymoon anyway.”

He nodded, “Yeah, that might be true. But we should also do some tourism.”

Dany hummed, and he got in his fours on top of her.

“Don’t you want a wedding like Rhaegar and Elia’s?” she smiled.

“They saved up for years for that,” said Jon. “And they’re much older so they have a much better income. Also, Elia’s family has a shitload of money.”

Dany laughed, touching his neck with a finger, “Yes, that’s true. Although our parents will help us out a bit to pay for the party.”

“Where should it be?” Jon asked her. “Winterfell?”

“Why not Dragonstone? We have the beach there! It could be a beach party.”

“What about King’s Landing?”

“It’s gonna be crazily more expensive here than in Winterfell or Dragonstone.”

He nodded, “We’ll have to check the costs for both places. And how many guests can couples normally invite to the wedding?”

“I think it would be fair to invite twenty-five each,” she said. “And each one of them can take someone with them.”

“It’s gonna be an expensive party,” he said.

“Well, it’s not gonna be next week,” she said.

He nodded, “I know I proposed without us having the money for a wedding but, the engagement…it was time for an engagement.”

“Yes,” she laughed beneath him, “it was time.”

He leaned down and kissed her, pressing his hips down to hers, making her hum. He felt so good, even school’s responsibilities couldn’t change his mood now. He let go and saw her panties next to them on the mattress, and grabbed them to sniff them hard, playfully, making her laugh.

“You’re gross,” she laughed. “You know what I was thinking? Now that we’re having so much sex…”

He looked at her.

“We’re not gonna bang this often when we’re older, especially if we…one way or another, have kids,” she said. “That’s for sure. Just look at Rhaegar and Elia…it takes up so much time and energy. I was thinking…” she chuckled. “I was thinking we could film ourselves having sex…from start to finish.”

He opened his mouth in surprise.

“Think about it. We’ll be forty or fifty. We won’t fuck so often anymore. And we can maybe watch that video then,” she laughed. “Right? I mean, look at us now, we’re so hot,” she made him chuckle. “Honestly, in twenty years our bodies won’t be like this…let’s always remember this, how fun and hot our twenties were.”

“We’ll have to hide it well,” he said. “We could put it in a USB port and hide it somewhere. It would be like a time capsule.”

She laughed and lifted her head to kiss his lips.

“How do we film it?” she asked him.

“We could put a camera on one side of the room and another on the opposite side,” he said. “Your phone and my phone.”

She didn’t know if this was a wise decision, but she trusted Jon more than anyone on the planet so she was sure the video would stay between them forever. They both deleted some apps and music from their phones to free some storage. They got up and placed one phone on her bedside table looking at the bed a bit diagonally to film their sides but also a bit of the view from the top, and they placed his phone over a suitcase next to the bed but also a bit diagonally, to catch the whole other side of their bodies but also to have a good view of what was happening down in their genitals. They put the lube on the bedside table next to her phone. They would edit the videos together when they were done. They put some clothes on, only a t-shirt and underwear, thinking it would be sexier if they took off their clothes in camera. They laughed out loud, they couldn’t believe it.

She walked up to her phone and he walked up to his and they pressed Record at the same time. They giggled as they climbed into bed. She lay down and Jon sat up and looked at the top camera.

He said, “Hello, Jon and Dany.”

Dany laughed out loud.

“If you’re watching this in your forties, or sixties or eighties, I hope you have fun right after watching it, or while you watch it! Enjoy the video.”

Dany kept on laughing as he got on his fours on top of her. He lowered his head to kiss her. He first planted a couple of sweet kisses and then wider and hungrier kisses. He separated from her and looked down at her, asking her if she was sure of this. She shut her eyes and nodded with a smile. He grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and she arched her back up to allow him to slide it up. He stopped when her breasts were revealed, leaving the shirt rolled up right under her armpits. He buried his face between her breasts and hummed as he pressed them to his face with both hands. She chuckled, scratching his head softly. He breathed in her scent and decided to continue before putting a nipple in his mouth. He took her shirt off completely and looked down at her. With the back of her own hand, she caressed the side of her face as she stretched her arm above her head. The side of her torso, her ribcage and her breast stretched too. She looked delicious. He watched, passing his thumb over her nipple and moving his hand to her ribs. He lowered his head and planted wet kisses on her neck, she hummed softly and pulled his shirt up to take it off. He sat up to take it off more easily, and while he did so, Dany quickly pulled down his briefs, catching him off guard. He laughed and took them off completely.

"Lie down," she told him.

He laid his back on the mattress and Dany positioned both her knees on the sides of his face. 

"Take my panties off with your mouth," she chuckled. He supported himself with his elbows to lift his head higher, and when he was about to bite her panties, he licked them softly instead, right where her clit started. Her body trembled as a reaction. He opened his mouth against her clit and closed it slowly, feeling only the taste of the fabric.

She chuckled, breathing hard. "Just take it off."

He looked up at her body. He saw her stomach, the lower part of her breasts, and her face smiling at him. He felt himself getting harder. He finally bit the hem of her panties and tried to pull them down, but it was too difficult to do so. So he used the help of one hand.

"That's cheating," she chuckled, but he was too horny, too hard and impatient for that. 

He then sat with his head and upper back against the pillows and she sat on top of him, both her arms on either side of Jon’s head on the pillows. She moved her body for her tits to be right above his mouth and he sucked one of her nipples, she dropped her head down and kissed his head. Her legs were on either side of his torso, curled up. He held her butt from the sides and his fingers moved slowly below her butt cheeks to touch her cunt. She breathed with her mouth against his head.

He moved an arm and passed it between their bodies to move his fingers quicker against her clit, but his kisses on her breast remained gentle. Pressing her hands on the pillows, she lifted her torso a bit, she passed all her hair to one shoulder, smiling down at him, and lowered herself again on his mouth, but this time put her other nipple in it. His fingers kept on moving, circling her clit and pinching it softly, making her try to open her legs even more. The opposite hand held her hip. She started thrusting her hips to him. He could hear the sound of his fingers against her wet skin as they moved quickly.

“Put them in,” she said, arching her body to kiss his lips. “Push them inside.”

“Beg me,” Jon chuckled, now slowing down his fingers as he moved them up and down.

Dany chuckled, dropping her forehead to his, “Can’t you feel how wet and open I am?”

She moved her curled legs higher up and moved her cunt up against his abdomen, dampening it. He closed his eyes and groaned as he felt his cock hardening.

“Finger me,” she said.

He nodded quickly, “I’ll finger you.”

She lowered herself again, kissing his mouth as she held both sides of his face. He pushed two fingers into her cunt, making her hum. Her walls stretched fiercely as they welcomed his fingers inside. Their mouths were being part of a hungry kiss, wet and wide open, while her hips moved as his fingers curled inside her cunt. With her knees pressed on the mattress, she moved a leg to touch his cock with her ankle. It was hard as a rock and standing up.

“You’re so hard,” she smiled against his lips. The lower camera probably caught on tape how it got harder by the second.

“I am, I am,” he replied, fingering her harder.

She moaned, “What should I do about it?”

“Whatever you want,” he replied.

She gave him one last wide, tonguey kiss before sitting up and moving between his legs. He knew she was about to suck his cock.

“Dany,” he said. “Come here.”

“No,” she said, passed her hair to a shoulder again and leaned her body down.

“The other way round,” he said. “I’ll eat you out at the same time.”

She nodded and sat up. She crawled up towards his face but stretched her body to grab a hairband and tie her hair as she sat on his chest, facing him, her body stretching as she threw her head back to tie her hair. He stared at her body, holding her breasts and lowering his hands down her torso. He watched her open cunt against his chest.

“My god,” he said, holding her hips with both hands. “We’re officially gonna fuck for the rest of our lives.”

She laughed as she asked him to pass her the lube. She turned around, balancing herself on his body. She kneeled on the sides of his chest and started by putting some lube on his cock to jerk him off more easily as she usually did. He moved his hands up and down her back, asking her to sit on his face. She finally lowered her body till his cock was against her face. He drummed his palms loudly against her butt, making her laugh before taking him in her mouth. One camera filmed her perfectly and the other one filmed Jon perfectly as he planted a kiss on her cunt. She moved her face up and down, hollowing her cheeks to touch his cock with their interior, making him moan. The electricity on his whole body, but especially on his hips, was so strong it was almost painful. He licked the walls of her cunt, making her shiver and move her hips. He pushed his tongue into her hole and she moaned. He felt the vibrations of her voice against the most sensitive part of his body. She probably felt the same when he moaned against her cunt.

She moved her head up and down as she sucked him while he pressed her hips down with his hands as he ate her. She planted kisses on the side of his dick and then licked it like an ice cream palette, laughing and making him laugh against her cunt.

“Should we do this till we finish?” she asked him.

“I think it could be fun to also show some penetration in the video, don’t you think?” he said.

She agreed and gave one last kiss to the tip of his cock. She turned around and sat on his tummy. She arched her back down and held his face with both hands as they kissed. They both laughed as they tasted their own genitals in each other's mouths. He turned them around easily, placing her on the mattress while he lay on top of her, his erect penis was against her cunt but he didn’t put it in yet. She lifted her head to untie her hair and restarted the loss. They kept on making out, he held her breast between their bodies and moved his thumb from side to side of her nipple. When he grabbed his cock in his hand to put it inside her, she said "Wait," and grabbed the phone from the bedside table and filmed it up close, giggling. She opened her legs wide and he placed with his hand the tip of his cock in her hole, and then pushed it in easily, smoothly with the help of her wetness and the lube.

He pumped in and out of her, both of them breathing quickly. She had her legs completely parted open as her walls stretched around his cock. She placed the camera back on the bedside table to put her legs around his waist and for him to lay on her and kiss her. They moaned, not too hard, but when Jon had the idea for them to moan like in porn videos, they both made it comically loud, moaning like true porn stars.

"Yeah," he moaned loudly, pressing his eyes hard with a frown.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" she shouted above his repeated moans.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he moaned, trying hard not to laugh. 

She moaned exaggeratedly loud every time he penetrated her, "Fuck me harder! Harder, harder, daddy!"

They laughed as he kept on pumping in and out of her, a little quicker than he usually did. She pushed him and she got on her fours for him to fuck her in doggy style. Her tits would probably look hilarious in the video from how they were moving so fast.

“How close are you to finishing?” he asked her.

“Not that much, keep going,” she said. “If you wanna cum, hold it in a bit more.”

He laughed and nodded. He placed her down on the bed again, and they lay down on their sides as he hugged her to him. With her butt pressed against his hips, he went back in but now it was easier to work on her clit with his fingers at the same time. She turned her torso while he kept on pumping in and out, kissing his mouth hungrily. The camera was probably capturing perfectly how both his dick and his fingers were working on her cunt.

“I’m close,” she finally said, “I’m almost there.”

“Relax,” he told her, and she hugged the pillow next to her, pressing her cheek on it, as she shut her eyes and moaned. Her muscles contracted so hard around his cock, and he moved as fast as he could, moving his fingers fiercely in deep and perfect circles against her clit. He allowed himself to cum too, moving his hips vigorously before spilling his liquids inside of her, this time genuinely cursing and moaning hard.

They both breathed hard as he hugged her by the stomach. He did a thumbs up to the camera and she laughed. She remained breathing deeply, regaining her strength, and neither of them stood to turn off the cameras. So their slow and tender kiss after sex was also caught on tape, his hand caressing her hair as he kissed her so sweetly, running his hand down her body. She pushed him to lie down facing the roof and she placed her knee on his stomach. He breathed, turning his head to kiss hers, and she ran her hand down until she grabbed his dick softly. She held it up and let it fall down. He chuckled.

“We can probably do another sex tape another time,” he said.

She grinned with her eyes shut, “Sure.”

She placed a hand on his chest and lifted her head to plant a small kiss on his lips.

“If someone finds this…” he said.

“It would be a thousand times worse than your mum walking in on us,” she said.

“Where do we hide it? The USB port?” he asked.

“Below the mattress.”

“Inside the mattress,” he said.

“Inside the mattress?” she asked him.

“Let’s cut a hole in it and put it inside and then we sew it back.”

Dany laughed, “We’re gonna forget! And then we’ll move out of this place and someone else will come and we will never see it again.”

He pulled her to lie on top of him again.

“Look,” he said, pushing her hair out of her forehead. “We’re gonna be ninety years old, all wrinkled and old and will barely be able to walk on our own, and I will still…” he kissed her lips, “eat pussy.”

She laughed out loud.

“You thought I was gonna say I’ll still love you, right?”

She kept on laughing, nodding.

“Well, I wasn’t going to state the obvious, there’s no need to say that. I’m just telling you not to worry because it’s true! I’ll keep on eating you out, so fear not.”

“Good,” she chuckled. “This is all caught on tape so this proof will live forever.”

“Let’s edit the video, shall we?” he smiled. “Let’s put both videos simultaneously the whole while, one on top of the other. Like you on me right now.”

She laughed and they downloaded the videos to her laptop to edit them. They deleted them from their phones right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo! If someone wants to KIND OF beta the final chaps of this story it would be awesome! I know this chapter wasn't much but these next chaps are the most important ones and I need someone I can talk to about these final ideas as my previous beta doesn’t have the time anymore. Unfortunately, you’ll get spoiled, but I need someone to listen to my ideas for the end as I’m a bit nervous about them. If you want to do it just leave me your email in the comment section and I’ll delete it as soon as I see it. Thank you so much!!


End file.
